A Chance Encounter
by OzNCISLover
Summary: Could a chance encounter give Gibbs his family back, along with a surprise or two? Can he get them all back safe & sound or will he be too late to save them all? Set in Season 3 during Hiatus. I don't own NCIS, CBS does. I only take ownership of my little guy Phoenix. Alt timeline story to my epic "More than he dreamed of" not necessary to read that first.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: G'Day All!**

**This is my alternative timeline story to my epic 'More than he dreamed of'. While it may leave you confused at first if you've haven't read it, it's not necessary to read it first. **

**On the contrary, I welcome new readers! You will go through this like Gibbs, on a journey of total discovery, there will be action, and plenty of surprises!**

**Warnings: This is rated T, so while there won't be extreme violence, there will be some action, as well as colourful language. Please also note that as my username suggests, I am from the land down under, Australia - this means that some of my spelling &amp; grammar may be a little different. **

**Here we go!**

* * *

_A Chance Encounter_

Kelly was running, running as fast as she could, she needed to clear her head, how was this possible? He had died, died so many years ago, it wasn't him, it wasn't him… but it was, the chart said it, his face even showed it, it was him, only a little older. She didn't know how it was possible, it just wasn't possible! But it was…

How could he have not come back to them? To her? He promised he would come home! How could he have just gotten on with life without them, without her! She collapsed onto the grass in the park she was running in &amp; was glad when Buster, her german shepherd, snuggled in close.

"How could he have done that to us Buster? How?" she asked.

Buster just rubbed his face into her neck.

"It's like a nightmare, I tried to call mum, but had no idea what to even say to her, what could I say to her? To Nix?" she commented.

"Woof!" Buster barked looking at her.

She stared into his eyes, they'd only had him a few months, he was still a pup &amp; learning his way, but had become a part of their family straight away. The more she thought about it the more she realised just how screwed up her family situation was, it was beyond fucked, though she knew her mum wouldn't appreciate language like that. Nor did she think her dad would really approve of this late night run she was doing in the park, even though it was perfectly lit, but she did know how to defend herself &amp; Buster was with her, so she felt fine.

Kelly just sat there, she couldn't stop feeling numb, she had no idea what to do. Her &amp; her brother Phoenix had only been living in DC for not even 5 months, her mum had tried to get them all away from their grandfather but he hadn't budged. Her mum however had managed to get them away, only thing was it meant leaving her in Houston with him &amp; having to make her little brother, all of 13, believe their mum had died! She was looking after him &amp; she was only 21! Well, she'd be 22 in not even two weeks, but still. It was all because that was the only way her stupid grandfather, Mac, would allow them to go! It just wasn't right!

The damn guy wouldn't relent on that part of it, her little brother, that never even had a chance to know their dad, because he'd supposedly died fighting in Desert Storm while her mum was pregnant with him, had to go through the trauma of thinking his mum had died, when she hadn't. It killed her.

She drew back from Buster with a sudden thought "Mac made us tell Nix that mum had died, but she hasn't. What if he did the same with us &amp; dad? We never got the body back! All mum got was the death certificate &amp; dog tags! What if he faked our death to dad just like he'd done with dad to us?"

"Woof! Woof!" Buster barked in agreement.

She'd barely finished the sentence when she jumped up, ohh no, what had she done! She'd left him! She had to get back to Portsmouth &amp; fast! She ran home as fast as she could. Dropping Buster off she jumped into her car not even bothering to change, she had a spare set of clothes in the car anyway &amp; sped off.

* * *

Gibbs lay in his bed, he stared up at the ceiling, he remembered working at NIS, make that NCIS, for Mike, but still how could so much time have passed? The wounds still felt so fresh, he missed them both so much, his heart ached like crazy for his girls, he wondered if it would ever stop breaking over &amp; over. He then saw movement, some woman had just entered his room, he just wanted to be left alone, what did she want?

* * *

For a normal person it would take over 3 hours to get there, but she had inherited her dad's driving genes, or so her mum had said, so she was there in a little over 2 &amp; half hours.

She parked the car &amp; took a deep breath, she had no idea what condition she'd find him in, would he be ok? He was unconscious when he'd been brought in, but that was a while ago now. How could it have taken her so long to figure it out!

So many thoughts were going through her head, she tried her best to compose herself. She was beyond nervous about going to see him, were those 2 ladies his family? Had he moved on? Would he still care about her, them? She shook her head furiously, trying to dispel those thoughts, of course he would, he promised her he'd always love her, always be there for her, but still... so many years had past, what if he had moved on? She took yet another deep breath, she had to find out, he owed her a conversation at the very least &amp; explanation, if it wasn't all due to who she thought.

She hopped out of her car now determined as ever to go see him &amp; headed for the hospital, it was still the middle of the night &amp; she knew she'd have to do some sweet talking to get in to see him, given it definitely wasn't visiting hours &amp; was so lost in thought that she didn't realise the company she now had, 3 men had approached her &amp; were standing between her &amp; the hospital.

"Louise" Quinn greeted.

Kelly's eyes widened, oh crap! It was Mac's head of security "What do you want Quinn? and it's Kelly, remember"

"Louise suits you better, it's part of your name after all" Quinn replied.

"What do you want?" Kelly asked again, ignoring his comment, she hated that he'd always called that, yea it was one of her middle names, the one she hated the most, for this simple reason.

"Think it would be obvious, I can't let you enter this building behind me" Quinn stated eyeing her.

I knew it! Kelly thought "I don't care, I'm going in!" she tried to walk past him.

Quinn stopped her "you don't care huh?"

"No I don't! Mac had no right to do what he did! and you have no right to keep me away from him either!" Kelly bit back.

"Suit yourself Louise" Quinn said releasing her "just remember something, your brother, he's not exactly close now is he? I mean off on that school camp, got a few friends close the campsite actually. I'm sure they'd be more than happy to pay him a visit &amp; introduce him to the school of hard knocks. And as far as your mother is concerned, well...one call &amp; you'll never see or speak to her again, ever!"

Kelly eye's widened in horror "what are you saying?"

Quinn sneered "I'm saying, you take one more step towards that hospital or ever go close to your father &amp; your brother will be beaten to a pulp and you will never hear from your mother again, that plain enough for you!" he said taking a menacing hold of Kelly by her arms.

Kelly really didn't know what to do, she wanted to run straight for her dad, he'd deal with this guy, but she also knew that Quinn could easily see to keeping her away from mum. She knew that he could warn Mac within minutes &amp; then he'd make sure that they'd never be able to find her. She was also really concerned about the threats against her brother, she wanted to keep him safe, that's what her mum had told her, above everything keep him safe.

Kelly was trying to work out what to do, could she live with knowing her dad was alive but never see or speak to him again? Could she live with never being able to speak or see her mum ever again? Could she live with herself if something happened to her little brother? She didn't know what to do!

She was caught up in emotional thought when she felt herself being grabbed &amp; pulled backwards by not only Quinn who'd covered her mouth, but his two sidekicks too. She suddenly realised why, her dad had just walked out of the front of the hospital.

"Dad!" Kelly tried to yell "Dad!"

Quinn pulled her back even further, why'd the bastard have to walk out right now "Quiet!" he snapped as he tightened his grip on her around her ribs, thankfully her yells had been muffed somewhat by his hand blocking her mouth "Let me remind you, my friends are close to your brother's campsite, they could be there long before you have a chance to get him there to help"

Kelly was hyperventilating, she was really concerned about Quinn's threat to her brother, but her dad was right there, she'd never needed him more in her whole life "**Dad!**" she half yelled half cried.

* * *

Gibbs mind was on overload, Ziva had more than jolted him back into the present, all the missing years worth of memories were now there &amp; they were jumbled in his mind with the memories that he thought were just as ever-present, his girls.

He realised again why he joined NCIS, to stop what happened to him &amp; his girls from happening to anyone else, so he knew he had to get back to the navy yard &amp; get his hands on Pin Pin Pula before it was too late. He hastily signed his discharge waving off the protests from the nurses that he wasn't ready or in any condition to go &amp; followed Ziva outside.

Gibbs walked outside &amp; welcomed the freshness of the breeze that being by the Elizabeth River brought. He followed Ziva towards the car lost in thought, he was trying to rearrange everything in his mind, get it all clear &amp; free of obstacles like it normally was while he was mid-investigation. As he got closer to the car he thought he heard something.

Gibbs stopped &amp; looked around.

"Gibbs, everything ok?" Ziva asked, they really needed to get back.

"You hear that?" Gibbs asked.

"Didn't hear anything" Ziva replied "We have to go"

Gibbs nodded &amp; kept walking.

Kelly was being pulled further &amp; further away from her dad but she saw that he'd stopped &amp; looked around, she tried to break free again "**DAD!**" she screamed using ever ounce of strength she had.

Gibbs had just gotten to the car, when he could have sworn he heard something again, it wasn't really clear, but it was filled with pain, he felt himself almost compelled to try to sooth it. Slamming the door closed he looked around again, apart from the few lights in the car park, it was pitch black, so he couldn't see very far, he just had this nagging feeling he needed to act.

"Gibbs? Are you ok? We have to go" Ziva prodded.

Gibbs flashed her a look, he knew she was right, they had a terrorist to find, but still...

* * *

**A/N: Poor Kelly! But will Gibbs act on that feeling? or will he head off?**

**If you're new to my verse &amp; are feeling a little confused, I can understand that, like I said, you'll be on Gibbs's journey of discovery, so please stay with me!**

**As a lot of people know, I love to hear what your thought/comments are, so review away! More up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Glad people have enjoyed the start of this one! To those that have joined as followers &amp; favourites, thank you! Glad to have you with me on this alternate ride, lol. To my reviewers, you are awesome!**

**Guest Reviewer, Sue Dooley: Glad you found this one &amp; enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Now, lets see what Gibbs does... surely he wont leave?**

* * *

Gibbs looked around again, he couldn't see anything, but he just couldn't shake the feeling he, **he** had to act. It was like he was being pulled into this need for action.

"Gibbs? we have to go" Ziva prodded, she was really concerned about him, he was just standing there staring off into the car park.

He decided instantly "give me your back up Ziva &amp; head around that way, something's not right" Gibbs ordered.

"Gibbs, we have to get back, I've heard nothing, everything looks fine" Ziva replied.

"Now David!" Gibbs barked.

Sighing Ziva handed her back up to him &amp; headed off in the direction he pointed, she had no clue what was going on, but she realised she needed to appease this, whatever it was, if she was to get Gibbs back to DC.

Gibbs headed towards the river, he kept looking everywhere, but he couldn't see a damn thing, still he kept walking through the cars, there was a reason behind this feeling he was having, there had to be!

Kelly saw her dad was now walking towards them, did he hear her? Quinn was still holding her, she tried to wrestle free again "Dad!" she yelled.

"Shut it!" Quinn snapped again taking an even stronger hold of her, he turned to one of his men "give me something to gag her with" receiving the handkerchief he shoved it into her mouth "there, now daddy can't hear you"

Gibbs froze, he definitely heard something, but did he hear what he thought he did, he thought he heard a scream of 'Dad'? He knew it wasn't aimed at him, if only! But whoever it was was clearly in trouble &amp; screaming for the one person that would help, their dad, a dad always helped. He walked now with purpose &amp; caution in the direction of the scream.

Kelly cried as she struggled to readjust to having this stupid thing in her mouth, and now he was tying her hands together. She was struggling to fight them off, but the 3 men were just too strong. She saw though that her dad had heard her last scream &amp; was now walking towards them, all she thought about was hurry!

Gibbs was trying to find where the scream came from, he was getting concerned though, he was approaching the river side &amp; hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary.

Quinn had planned to just turn her away within minutes, but he had to admit seeing her in utter distress at watching him walk past which was obviously tearing her up was satisfying. It seemed though he was about to have it out with the guy, while he hadn't planned on it, he could more than deal with it &amp; the former Gunny was going to end up paying the price."Your dad is not going to know what hit him, I'd say my goodbyes" he sneered into Kelly's ear.

Gibbs suddenly saw something, he repositioned himself to get a clearer image. Yes, there it was right up by the river alongside the side of the hospital were 3 men over arching a poor young girl, they were 6 car lengths away, but he could see without a doubt that the young girl was petrified. Gibbs tensed, whoever's daughter she was didn't matter, he'd help, because he would have always hoped that if heaven forbid this would have been his Kelly, another father would do the same.

Gibbs took a deep breath "HEY!" he shouted, drawing the attention of all of them.

"Take care of him" Quinn ordered.

Kelly's eyes widened, she just stared at her dad, trying in vein to tell him who she was, she felt her heart trying to pour out of her eyes.

Gibbs saw all 3 men take him in, they were badass looking guys for sure, none we all that small. But he let his eyes cast to the young girl, it may have been the middle of the night, but those blue eyes were so bright to him it shocked him. He focused more heavily on her, she was trying her best to struggle free, but he felt she was also trying to tell him something. He stared into her eyes, when something hit him like a tone of bricks, he quickly flashed the rest of her body a look before refocusing on her eyes, these eyes were... Kelly's! This was Kelly!

Quinn tightened his hold on Kelly "hope you've said goodbye"

Gibbs had no clue as to what was going on, but his mind was now certain this girl was **his** girl! Oh, these men were going to get an arse-kicking! He stowed the weapon, he was furious as he saw 2 of the men approach, he tensed ready for the fight.

Kelly watched on, she was really scared at the moment, she watched as Quinn's men approached her dad, two on one wasn't exactly fair &amp; she knew that Quinn's men wouldn't play fair, at all! She saw the first guy come out swinging, but she breathed a sigh of relief, her dad had seen it &amp; ducked before he delivered his own crushing blow to the guy's midriff propelling him over a nearby car.

Gibbs threw the first guy over the car &amp; turned his attention to the other guy, he saw he had a crowbar in his hand &amp; before he could react he received a blow to his own midriff section. Gibbs clenched up forcing the pain he felt away, he saw his girl reel from seeing it. He had no clue as to what was going on, but there was not a chance in hell he would let her go through any more pain.

Kelly was doing her best to stay calm, breathing wasn't exactly easy being gagged and all, but watching her dad in a fight like this, seeing him get hit with a crowbar was just too painful, the tears were more than flowing.

Gibbs slammed the guy into the side of a car &amp; was glad when the crowbar went flying, he was now in a scuffle with him on the ground, scratch that, he'd knocked the guy out cold with his own crowbar, he stood as he drew his weapon &amp; looked menacingly at the man holding his girl.

Quinn was beyond frustrated at his men's lack of ability to take this guy, he saw Gibbs draw his weapon, he took hold of Kelly's neck "Drop it! Or her neck, gonna get snapped!" he asserted.

Gibbs froze, he looked at his girl who now had her neck firmly in the bastards arms, it was a hold he knew well, it was the hold one would use to snap a neck, he had to be careful.

"I said drop it, or shall I snap her precious neck?" Quinn sneered.

Gibbs swallowed as he instantly dropped the weapon, he could see his girl was petrified "It'll be ok Kell" he said trying to reassure her, this was nuts! He was reassuring his daughter? How was she alive? He Shelved those thoughts, he needed to focus on getting her out of this bastards grasp.

"Sorry, but it wont be ok" Quinn sneered "not by a long shot I'm afraid"

Gibbs eyed him "what do you want?"

"Let's start with you going on your merry way" Quinn suggested, he knew the answer, but he wanted to push some buttons.

Gibbs didn't give in to any emotion, he just stared the guy off "that aint happening, I'm not going anywhere while you're holding her" he could see she'd started to hyperventilate at the chance that he would go, he suddenly realised the bastard had gagged her &amp; had her hands tied together.

"No? Hmm... " Quinn thought, he pulled his own weapon out "I'm not really a fan of yours, so maybe I'll shoot her &amp; let you watch" he finished resting the barrel of the gun against the side of Kelly's head.

Kelly was trying to stay calm, but it just wasn't happening, she was sobbing.

"NO!" Gibbs shouted "you have a problem with me, then deal with me! Leave her out of this!" he couldn't bare anything happening to her, it was his job to protect her, but who the fuck was this asshole?

"Ok, I wont shoot her" Quinn agreed, he moved to point the gun at him "why don't I just shoot you? I mean they've gone the last umpteen years thinking you're dead, so why not make that a true reality?"

Gibbs's eyes widened involuntarily, they'd thought he was dead? Just like he thought about them? Confusion seemed to be the name of the game, his heart was aching as he watched his girl shake her head furiously obviously not wanting that eventuation.

"Would you like that Louise?" Quinn sneered into Kelly's eyes.

Kelly was struggling furiously against him, the last thing she wanted was for him to shoot her dad!

Gibbs wasn't sure, but he could have sworn the guy called her Louise? Did he know her? I mean, that was one of her middle names, he was getting more confused by the minute, but he saw Ziva coming up behind him, she was getting close too.

Quinn then had a rather interesting idea "You know it has been a while since the two of you have conversed I might let you have a moment &amp; I dunno, take a trip to Fredericksburg" he finished snarling into Kelly's ear.

Kelly again struggled like crazy, that's where her brother was!

Gibbs saw his girl freak out, again, when the guy said Fredericksburg, was Shannon there? Was she alive too? "You're not hurting any of my family!"

"How cute, you are protective and you don't even know who I'm talking about" Quinn sneered, but he suddenly realised there was a lady behind him "Back off!" he snapped moving him &amp; Kelly away from her too.

Ziva stared at him, she was startled not only at Gibbs extra sensory perception that something had been wrong but that this guy had heard her coming "why don't you let the girl go"

Quinn smirked, he flashed a look next to him, he was right on the edge of the walkway &amp; was looking down at the river "OK, you win, I'll let her go" he said snarled as he threw her over the railing &amp; into the water.

Gibbs reacted instantly "NO!" he yelled as he ran straight for the river, propelling himself over the railing &amp; diving in after her.

* * *

**A/N: Ohh no! Will Kelly be ok? Can Gibbs save her? Will Quinn get to Fredericksburg before Gibbs? and who on earth is he? **

**How will Gibbs handle all the information he is about to hear about his family? More up soon, so stay tuned! I always love hearing what you think &amp; your suggestions, so review away!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To my newest followers/favourites, YAY! Welcome aboard! Great to have you on board! To those of you who are total newbies to my adventures, this is special welcome! I hope you enjoy this adventure, and enjoy my particular writing style. **

**To my reviewers, you rock! But without further delay, let's see how Gibbs goes trying to save his girl!**

* * *

Gibbs was cursing the darkness, he could barely see his hand in front of his face as he swam trying to find his girl, he came up for a breath, it wasn't helping that he was barely able to hold his breath, he wasn't exactly completely healthy himself. He saw an area of water still rippling from some kind of impact &amp; raced towards it diving again.

He went down a short way when he spotted her, it had been a while since he'd last gone for a swim, but he used every ounce of swimming strength he could muster to reach her as fast as he could, when he did he realised she wasn't alert, grabbing her around the waist he propelled them to the surface.

He came up taking solace in being able to breathe himself, while he struggled to take whatever was in her mouth out, her jaw had clenched up "Ziva!" he yelled

Getting no response, he treaded water as he continued to attempt to unclench her jaw "Come on Kell!" he said, praying really, the jaw finally loosened &amp; he carefully extracted the handkerchief, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt her pulse still pumping, he gave her a breath trying to get her to breathe again, "**Ziva!**" He yelled, where the hell is she?

* * *

Ziva was stunned at Gibbs's reaction, but she took off after the guy "Stop!" she yelled.

Quinn bolted for his vehicle glad to see both his men having already come to &amp; already there "We're leaving!"

Barnet saw his boss approach but had a lady chasing, he drew his gun "get lost honey!"

Ziva stopped &amp; aimed her own weapon "unlikely"

They stared each other down as they heard Gibbs yell for Ziva.

"You really should go help him" Quinn snarled.

"Think he'd want me to arrest you" Ziva replied, not getting a suspect was a very big no no in Gibbs's book.

Quinn heard him yell again for her "Seriously doubt that, emotions tend to cloud people's judgement, and I would say his emotional state right now is fried!"

Ziva didn't know what he meant, but she heard Gibbs scream again, he sounded almost like he was desperate for help.

"Bye bye" Quinn smirked as he &amp; his men all backed up into the car.

Ziva turned instantly running back towards the river, she saw Gibbs swimming towards the pier where a ladder was with the girl, she ran around to meet him "They got away Gibbs"

"I don't care right now! Help me!" Gibbs barked, he needed to get her out of the cold water.

Ziva took hold of the girl under her armpits &amp; pulled her up, she was shocked at the look on Gibbs's face, she'd never seen him show fear but he was looking petrified "I've got her"

Gibbs helped Ziva get her up to the pier &amp; immediately set about removing the rope from around her hands, he checked her pulse again, taking a breath when she still had one. He leaned down &amp; started giving her mouth to mouth "come on baby! Breath!"

"Dam it, breath angel! Don't leave me now!" Gibbs begged as he continued to breathe for her, he pushed the pain in his own chest away, he just couldn't bare it if he lost her now.

Ziva couldn't understand what Gibbs was saying? Nor why he was looking like he was, but she was completely shocked at what came next.

Gibbs stroked his girls hair &amp; kissed her forehead, he leaned closer to her ear "Kelly Anne Georgina Eleanor Louise Barbara Gibbs, breathe!" he whispered "Damn it Kelly Anne, breathe for dad, **now!**" he finished sternly.

Kelly started to cough &amp; splutter the water in her lungs up.

Gibbs saw her start to cough &amp; sat her up instantly, keeping hold of her, he helped her get it all out by gently tapping her back.

Ziva was stunned, he called her by the name his dead daughter went by, but she was actually more than stunned, she was shocked at the almost instant response the girl gave. It was almost to the second of him finishing his sentence that she started breathing, it was like she'd heard him &amp; just complied or followed his orders, wait, daughter? She was majorly confused!

Kelly had finally gotten the coughing under control &amp; had expelled all the water she thought was in her chest, she remembered hitting the water &amp; trying to swim but with no hands to use &amp; her breathing constricted she couldn't get anywhere. She realised that her hands were free, not to mention she could breathe, but she was sitting in the arms of someone who held her strongly but also lovingly, it had to be her dad "dad?" she whispered.

Gibbs smiled, the word he never thought he'd hear again, spoken by someone he'd missed more than anything. He moved to look at her &amp; smiled "Hi baby, I love you!" he said as he caressed her cheek "I need to check you, ok?" he had to make sure she was ok.

Kelly nodded as she watched him check her, it was like... inspection time! He always checked her head to toe if she'd ever fallen off her horse or bike, that's what he was doing now. She watched as he checked both her legs, before moving onto her arms.

Gibbs was moving up her right arm, squeezing as he went, he wanted to make sure nothing was broken, he kept watch on her face to see if there was any reaction, but she just kept her head down, not really looking at anything, he understood it. He finished up by doing a thorough check of her neck. Relieved she seemed to be ok "perfect angel" he whispered.

Kelly couldn't say anything, she just fell into him crying.

Gibbs took hold of her "Shh my angel, it's going to be ok, we'll sort through everything" he said gently rubbing her back trying to sooth her like he used to all those years ago "everything's going to be ok my little Kell bear" he was still majorly confused, but he had her in his arms &amp; she was safe, he'd keep it that way.

Ziva was just confused, Gibbs had gone from looking furious at that guy, to well, petrified when the girl wasn't breathing, now he was like a big teddy bear with a girl he clearly believed was his daughter &amp; the girl believed it too? Something wasn't right.

Gibbs pulled her back from his chest &amp; wiped away the tears "Angel, I promise you everything's going to be ok, but I'm a little confused, who was he?"

Kelly swallowed "His name's Trent Quinn"

"How do you know him?" Gibbs asked, he had so many questions but he'd have to take it one at a time.

Kelly looked up at him with wide eyes, having no clue what his reaction was going to be "He's Mac's head of security"

Gibbs stared at her, what was she saying "Angel, do you mean Mac as in" but he didn't need to finish the sentence, he saw her nod. He couldn't really believe it but if he was behind everything he would kill the guy.

"He took us to his farmhouse after the accident, mum was hurt but he refused to take her to hospital, he brought a doctor in. A few days later he came &amp; told us that you'd died &amp; he gave mum your dog tags &amp; death certificate. He moved us to Houston saying we all needed a fresh start, he wouldn't even let us come home to pack up!" Kelly poured out.

Gibbs listened as his girl let it all pour out, which finished in a sea of tears, he was going to kill the guy! Screw the fact that he was technically family, he was only Shannon's **step** father, he was going to kill him, he'd stolen his family! No wonder the guy was in his ear so much when he got back from Kuwait to not go see their bodies, it would have ruined his plans! He cursed himself for letting him talk him into not going! Damn! Damn! Damn!

Gibbs knew there was a reason he never liked the guy! The pain he now felt at what his girls have had to go through came to him like a tone of bricks, he just held her as he tried to calm them both.

Ziva had listened to the girl, Kelly's explanation &amp; was stunned, she knew what accident she meant, it had to be the one that they'd thought they'd died in, but her research hadn't been extensive enough to know who this Mac was, whoever it was, was going to get their arse kicked, or maybe he'd be shot, Gibbs was looking furious at the explanation involving him. She was feeling shocked &amp; horrible at what at had occurred.

Kelly had missed the feeling of security her dad's embrace had &amp; was loving being in it again, but a thought came rushing back, her brother! She pulled back "we have to go! We've gotta get to Fredericksburg!" she finished trying to stand.

"Is that where mum is?" Gibbs asked standing them up, remembering what Quinn had said.

"No, Phoenix! We have to go" Kelly said trying to pull him towards the car park.

"Who's Phoenix?" Gibbs asked confused as he followed her.

"My brother" Kelly answered, how'd he not know that? "He's my responsibility! We have to get to him before Quinn does!" she finished pulling harder for him to follow.

Gibbs stopped in his tracks "Brother? Kelly, you do not have a brother"

Kelly froze &amp; turned, she suddenly remembered he didn't know about him! "Surprise?" she said softly.

* * *

**A/N: Phew, Gibbs got his girl! and I guess she still listens to her dad ;) But me thinks he's a little mad at Mac! Guy will certainly get an beating if Gibbs has any say! **

**How exactly though will Gibbs react to news that he has a son? Where's Shannon? and how will they go trying to beat Quinn to him? But when Gibbs overhear's something he's left absolutely shocked, yet again, but what will it be?**

**I love to hear how you're enjoying this, as well as your thoughts/comments, so review away! More up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi folks, Ok, I've been AWOL for a while, but I'm back with a new chapter &amp; hope you'll like it. To all who've followed/favourtied this story, YAY! Welcome! To my reviewers, you all rock!**

**To my guest reviewers:**

**Sue Dooley: Thanks, glad you liked it!**

**RandomReviewer: So glad you found this story &amp; that you're loving it. I don't write anything other than NCIS, as I'm not as obsessed with any other show really, but I used to love Stargate SG-1, so I have considered something there, but right now my hands are full with my NCIS stories.**

* * *

"I'm sorry?" Gibbs stuttered, why was she saying surprise?

"The thing mum didn't tell you before you shipped out... she was pregnant. She didn't want you to worry like you did in Panama &amp; thought it would be a great surprise" Kelly answered.

Gibbs just stared at his girl in shock, he knew what she meant, there was something he knew that Shannon had kept from him before he shipped out. He tried to get it out of her numerous times, she just didn't budge, but a pregnancy? Wait, he had a second kid? He had a son?

Kelly could see her dad was still processing but they had to go "I know you're shocked, but we have to go! We have to get to him before Quinn does, I have to make sure he is safe! He's my responsibility!" she tried pulling him, but he was rooted to the spot "come on dad!"

Gibbs was still reeling from this news, but allowed his girl to continue to drag him, wait a sec! Why was he her responsibility? Where was Shannon? "Where's mum?" he asked.

Ziva was following father &amp; daughter, she was just as shocked at this 'son' revelation as Gibbs seemed to be.

Gibbs hadn't gotten a reply, she was just pulling him along, he stopped them "Where's mum?" he asked again.

Kelly really didn't want to answer that question, but he'd stopped walking &amp; had turned her around to face him.

Gibbs looked at his girl, he could see nerves were definitely there "Kell angel, where's mum?" he asked caressing her cheek.

"Still in Houston" Kelly answered, just above a whisper.

"What do you mean, still? Why is she there if you and... and Phoenix are here?" Gibbs finished, he thought about it for a split second, he liked the name Phoenix.

"It's... it's a long story, can we talk about it on the way? We have to go! Quinn will hurt him if we don't get there first! and he's got a head start! We have to go!" Kelly cried.

Gibbs suddenly realised she was right, they could talk on the way, he had to beat Quinn to his son "Nothing will happen to him Kell, he, like you is now my responsibility, we'll work through everything" they were his responsibility until he worked out why his wife was in Houston, then they would be their responsibility. He knew it would take time to get through it all, but he'd get his family back together no matter who! and he'd keep them safe, that was **his** responsibility.

Kelly had to admit that sounded like heaven, to not have to be the responsible one for herself &amp; her brother, to have that weight lifted off her shoulders was wonderful.

"Ahh, shouldn't you both get yourselves checked out?" Ziva asked cautiously.

Gibbs eyed her, she had a point, his girl had stopped breathing, she might have water in her lungs.

"I'm fine!" Kelly insisted "you checked me! We need to go!"

Gibbs rested his eyes on his girl "Ok, we'll go but as soon as we've gotten your brother, I am having a doctor check you again"

"Fine" Kelly agreed "can we go?"

"Yes" Gibbs agreed.

The trio headed for the car, having stopped quickly at Kelly's car to get her a change of clothes. Gibbs was changing himself into a spare set of clothes Tony had left in the car, jeans &amp; a polo top. He went to help his girl change &amp; drew a strange look from her.

"I can change myself" Kelly said cautiously, why was he trying to help her?

Gibbs couldn't help but let out a small smile, it was almost habit that he reached to help her, he'd have to curb this feeling. He was glad though that Ziva had given them some privacy &amp; that it was pretty dark, otherwise he would be making her change in the car. A sudden thought dawned on him "Ziva! Call DiNozzo, tell him &amp; McGee to get their buts to Fredericksburg now! They'll get there in less than half the time" he ordered.

Ziva dialled.

"DiNozzo" Tony answered.

"Tony, Gibbs needs you &amp; McGee to get to Fredericksburg" Ziva said.

"This have anything to do with Pin Pin?" Tony asked, last he knew Gibbs memory was still awol.

"No, but he wants you both to get there fast" Ziva replied, this was going to get awkward.

"Ziva, we're in the middle of man hunt, we can't take off on something else, the Director will be pissed" Tony replied.

Gibbs could see Ziva was getting no where with him "everyone in" he said, he waited for both girls to get in &amp; belt up &amp; took off. He put his hand back to take the phone off Ziva "DiNozzo, I don't give a damn what the Director says, you &amp; McGee are to leave now, in full gear. Get your butts down there &amp; I don't give a damn about speed limits, I want you there yesterday!"

Tony had rarely heard his boss this... he didn't even know what "what's going on boss?" clearly, the memory was back, but what was going on?

"Ziva will call you back in 5 minutes with an exact location &amp; details, by which time you will already be on your way, do I make myself clear DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked.

"Yes Boss" Tony replied, motioning McGee to follow. What ever was going on was serious.

Gibbs tossed the phone back to Ziva, he looked at his girl "the rest of my team will get there long before Quinn angel, they'll keep him safe, where is he?"

Kelly didn't know what he meant by team, but this wasn't the time to ask "on a school camp, this is the address to the campsite" she finished passing the piece of paper to Ziva.

"Is there someone you can call to give them a heads up?" Gibbs asked.

Kelly realised there was, she grabbed her bag &amp; got her phone out, dialling immediately.

"Hello" Mr Stevens asked wearily, it was still like 4am, who on earth was calling?

"Hi Mr Stevens, I'm really sorry to wake you, it's Kelly Gibbs" Kelly said, realising the time.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile, hearing her say it was beyond good.

"Kelly? Is everything alright?" Mr Stevens asked concerned.

"Um, it will be" Kelly answered looking at her dad "I need to ask you a favour though"

"Of course, what can I do? Do you need me to take Phoenix home to my place tomorrow when we get back?" Mr Stevens asked, he was keenly aware of their situation.

"Ah no. I'm actually coming to get him now. I need you to make sure he's ok, keep watch on him &amp; have him ready to go" Kelly started.

"Well, we were going to get the boys up in an hour for a morning bootcamp experience, so a little earlier wouldn't be too bad" Mr Stevens replied.

"I don't think that's the best" Kelly said, she took a deep breath "There's a chance my grandfather has sent some guys to get Phoenix. I'm coming as fast as I can, but I need you to keep watch until I get there"

Ziva had been busy texting the campsite's location when she looked up totally shocked, this Mac guy was their grandfather? That couldn't be right, but still it seemed to be. she really didn't know what to make of that.

It was at this moment that Mr Stevens sat up in bed, upon Kelly enrolling her brother in school he'd sat down with her &amp; spoke about a lot of things, including their grandfather &amp; the kind of man he was. He threw a pillow at the bunk next to him to wake his fellow teacher "Dayle, get up!"

Mr Dayle sat up &amp; looked at his colleague "what?" he'd heard him talking &amp; saw the concern.

"Get dressed &amp; check the site for unwanted visitors, take the mag-light" Mr Stevens replied "The Gibbs kids grandfather may have sent men"

Dayle jumped up &amp; set off instantly, he too knew about situation with the Gibbs kids.

"Kelly, Mr Dayle is checking the site. I will get the other teachers to get all the boys into the rec room &amp; I'll keep Phoenix with me until you get here. He'll be fine" Mr Stevens replied.

"Tell him that 2 NCIS federal agents will there within the hour, their names are Anthony DiNozzo &amp; Timothy McGee, I trust them Kell" Gibbs said gently, he'd been able to hear the conversation.

Kelly didn't quite know how to say her dad had arranged federal agents to go there "Mr Stevens, some federal agents from NCIS will be there before me to watch him until I get there, their names are Anthony DiNozzo &amp; Timothy McGee" she finished suddenly realising that her dad was apparently a federal agent? NCIS? She wondered if that was anything like NIS?

Mr Stevens was a former marine himself "NCIS? What's going on Kelly? Are you ok? Do you need help? I can call my brother"

"Thank you, I'm ok Mr Stevens, I'm on my way too you as we speak, you can trust them" Kelly replied.

Gibbs had to admit the concern he'd heard in the teachers voice was actually nice, it sounded like he really cared for the pair.

"Ok Kelly, I will get your brother squared away &amp; await their &amp; your arrival. Do you want to speak with Phoenix?" Mr Stevens asked.

"Please" Kelly said, though she really didn't know what to say.

"Hello" Nix said yawning, why'd Mr Stevens wake up.

"Hey squirt" Kelly smiled, it had been days since she'd heard his voice, it was nice &amp; she knew he was only semi-awake.

"Kelly? Why you calling before the birds are even awake?" Nix asked, he was a boy who liked his sleep.

"I can see some birds awake where I am" Kelly laughed, he could always bring a smile to her face.

Gibbs even let out a small laugh, that was a line she'd used on him! He then thought about the voice he heard, it sounded perfect, if a little sleeply, he just couldn't wait to see his boy! He had a son! Holy Crap!

"Not funny!" Nix rolled his eyes "what's going on?"

Kelly took a deep breath, it kinda hurt "I'm coming to pick you up"

"What? Why?" Nix asked in shock, as he saw his teacher pack his stuff up.

"It's a long story, I will explain when I get there, until then I want you to stay with Mr Stevens, you don't leave his side Phoenix" Kelly

"But why? I'm actually having fun for once Kell!" Nix exclaimed.

Kelly banged her head back on the headrest "I'm sure you are Nixy, I'll make it up to you, we'll..." she looked at her dad getting an idea "we'll, go camping again soon"

Gibbs nodded &amp; stroked his girls head, trying to sooth her, she was obviously stressed, camping with them, sounded like absolute heaven!

"No, I want to stay here with the boys" Nix replied, camping with the boys was much funner than the prospect of camping with his sister "You didn't let me watch that movie last weekend! This is my choice, F6!"

Gibbs raised his eyebrow, he'd practically yelled that, it startled him, apparently the family rules were still in play. He thought about what this particular one was - _'F6: If someone makes a choice that affects someone else, the affected person can make another choice that affects the initial choice maker &amp; no protests can be made'_ he &amp; Shannon had created that one to get around some of the many marine issues that affected normal family lives.

Kelly took a deep breath, there was only one thing she could do "I'm sorry squirt, F1"

Gibbs looked at his daughter in absolute shock, their Family Rule 1 was the one that conquered all - _'F1: Mum or dad have the power to evoke veto over any situation without opposition, if its an emergency situation'_ \- but only he &amp; Shannon had rights to use it, why did Kelly have that privilege? He needed some more answers &amp; fast!

Nix was silent, that was the first time his sister had used that rule on her... since...

Kelly could see her dad was shocked, she took yet another deep breath "I'm sorry Nixy, I promise you that you'll understand when I get there."

"ok" Nix said timidly.

"You'll stay with Mr Stevens until I get there ok?" Kelly asked.

"Yea, fine" Nix replied.

Kelly wasn't sure if she should tell him about Quinn.. no she had to "are you with Mr Stevens now?" she didn't want to tell him if he didn't have some support.

"Yea, why?" Nix asked, Mr Stevens was now sitting next to him.

"There's... there's a chance Quinn is on his way to you, if you see him or any of the others, you tell Mr Stevens straight away" Kelly said as gently as possible.

Nix's eyes widened "Quinn? Why?" he really didn't like the guy, he was actually scared of him.

"I'll explain when I get there, just stay close to Mr Stevens. There's also 2 federal agents coming to watch you until I get there" Kelly said, not really knowing how to explain that.

"huh?" Nix asked.

"Long story" Kelly replied "I'll be there as soon as I can".

"Ok Kell, love you" Nix replied, there was something in her voice that made him think there was something big going on.

"Love you too Nixy" Kelly replied.

Nix passed the phone back to his teacher.

Mr Stephens could see the boy was now nervous, he put his arm around him "We'll see you soon Kelly, you should see the bowl Nix made for Buster, he's a real woodworking pro"

Kelly let out a small smile "Can't wait to see it, I'll be there soon" she finished hanging up.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, none of them quite knew what to say.

Gibbs looked across at his girl, he could see she was nervous, confused, he was right there with her, but she also looked a little under the weather "you feeling ok angel?"

Kelly had to admit being on the phone helped keep the motion sickness at bay, but now that she had nothing else to focus on, her stomach was churning "stomach's a little queazy" she hated that she'd get motion sick so easily.

Gibbs suddenly understood what she meant, her motion sickness! He reached for the glovebox &amp; grabbed a bottle of tablets "Here, take two, they'll help" he always kept a supply of these in the car in case anyone he transported got motion sick like she did.

Kelly took them &amp; swallowed "Thanks"

"Mr Stephens is Nix's woodwork &amp; metal works teacher &amp; his year advisor/councillor too" Kelly said, she wanted to fill the silence &amp; didn't want him to ask about her mum, she took a breath "he's a marine, combat engineers"

Gibbs smiled, liking the sound of all of it "sounds like a good guy"

Kelly let out a small smile "Mr Dayle is his sports teacher, was in the 101st airborne"

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief, to know that a marine &amp; airborne army man was already watching over his son was a very big relief, he wondered something "Who's Buster?".

Kelly let out a smile "our german shepherd"

"You have a dog?" Gibbs asked.

"yes, and he doesn't shed that much hair" Kelly answered.

Gibbs let out a small smile "Don't worry angel, we wont get rid of him, mum will have to live with it" she never wanted a dog due to the hair factor, but now that he thought of Shannon, he couldn't delay the question any more, he had to ask.

Kelly could see he was about to ask about mum, but to be honest, she wasn't feeling all that great "can we not talk about that until we've gotten there?"

Gibbs could see she was getting a little green, he decided to try something he used to do "Ok but Kelly, I want you to listen to me"

Kelly looked over to him, not really getting it "ok"

Gibbs took a deep breath "I know this has all been a shock to your system, mine too. I know you want to get to your brother as fast as we can, so we can't stop, I wish we could."

"I know" Kelly interjected.

Gibbs smiled "Good, now...we don't let this motion sickness stuff make us smell, do we Kells? Nope, we breathe through it, we suck it up, chew on it &amp; spit it out, when we're in an appropriate place. So you're going to do something for me, for your dad, you will not throw up in this car Kelly Anne Gibbs, understood?" Gibbs finished

Kelly looked over at him wide eyed, she couldn't believe he'd actually said it all, the whole spiel, just like he used to when she was younger. She could see the same thing in his eyes that she saw all those years ago, it made her smile "yes dad"

Ziva's eyes shot wide open in shock, Gibbs had just ordered his daughter not to throw up? and she said yes? Could he really do that? She flashed a look between them, both were smiling, this was getting weird! Ok, it was already weird, weirder then! Much weirder!

* * *

**A/N: They're on their way! and Tony &amp; McGee too! Hopefully they can get there in time! Ziva's in a world of confusion, along with everyone else though.**

**How will Tony &amp; Tim go getting to the campsite, what will their reaction be to Nix &amp; everything really? There are so many questions, how will Gibbs react when he hears why Shannon is in Houston? How will Nix react to his dad &amp; to the news about his mum? Will Quinn beat them to Nix? It will take some time to get through them all :) **

**I hope to get another chapter up soon, so stay tuned &amp; remember, I love to hear what you all think, so review away!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter! A great shout out to my new followers/favourites, welcome aboard! Hope you'll enjoy the ride! To my reviewers, YAY! I love hearing your thoughts, so thanks for sharing! It makes my day all the more brighter!**

**Now, let's see how Tony &amp; Tim are travelling...**

* * *

Tony had barely pulled out of the navy yard when McGee's phone went with the address &amp; basic instructions to keep an eye on some kid, but had no idea who, not even 5 minutes later his phone rang.

"Ok, McGee's got the address, should take us about 40 minutes to get there, who's the kid?" Tony asked. 40 minutes if he broke every speed limit that is.

"The boy's name is Phoenix, you need to ask for a Mr Stephens, show your ID &amp; say that you've been set to watch him &amp; no mention of Gibbs **at all**" Ziva answered, Gibbs had given her strict instructions, no details, he didn't want his son finding out he was alive the wrong way.

That confused Tony even more "What's going on?" he demanded, he didn't like walking into a situation without knowing everything.

"DiNozzo! You will go there and **you** will watch him, you will not let a single soul barring Mr Stephens &amp; Mr Dayle near him &amp; wait for me. If anyone, **anyone**, attempts to take him you shoot them! Then arrest them... and if you utter a single syllable of my name I will headslap you all the way to the moon! Am I clear?" Gibbs finished sternly. He knew Tony would be confused, but he couldn't have his son find out about him the wrong way. He just needed him to get there &amp; keep him safe, he pushed his foot down even harder on the gas propelling the car faster.

"Crystal boss!" Tony replied automatically. He was beyond confused but knew that right now his boss wasn't really in a sharing mood, whatever was going on was serious, very serious. He pushed his foot down on the gas propelling the car faster.

McGee was jolted in his seat by the sudden thrust forward "Tony? Do you have to drive like Gibbs?"

"Right now, yes Probie, something tells me we need to get there as fast as possible, so buckle up" Tony replied.

"What's going on?" McGee asked.

"Not quite sure, but whatever it is, it's got Gibbs acting even worse than when Ari was on the scene" Tony replied.

McGee's eyes widened "Worse?" he really didn't think that was possible.

Tony didn't answer he just concentrated on his driving, at this speed it was requiring all his attention, he saw he was going at least 90m/h (150km/h), his phone rang again "who is it probie?"

"Ahh, the Director" McGee answered.

"Ignore it" Tony answered.

"you nuts?" McGee asked.

"I don't know what's going on, how do I explain it to her? We're supposed to be in the middle of man hunt. Rule 18 McGee, better to seek forgiveness than ask permission" Tony said.

McGee couldn't believe Tony was going to try to use a Gibbs rule against the Director, but it wasn't his call, so it let it go.

Tony pulled up into the parking lot of the campsite, he'd managed to get there in 30 minutes, he had a strange feeling he'd broken ever speed limit between here &amp; DC &amp; was certain he saw at least 4 speed camera's go off, but he doubted Gibbs would care &amp; that he'd take care of it.

"Looks like the site's up that trail Tony" McGee noted.

Tony nodded as he grabbed his rifle &amp; lead the way up the trail, it was still pretty dark, but they both had torches, it took about 10 minutes to reach the campsite &amp; were a little surprised to see it fully lit, all the lights were on, he wondered why, it wasn't even 5am!

Mr Dayle saw 2 men come into view, both had vests on with NCIS across the front, though he thought he might be the agents, he had to be sure, one had a rifle! "Hold up!"

Tony saw the guy, he was by no means small, well over 6 ft &amp; solidly built, he had military haircut &amp; was holding a massive mag-light in his hand, it looked more like a massive baton, he was in his mid 40's he guessed. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. This is Special Agent McGee, we're looking for Mr Stephens or Mr Dayle"

"ID's!" Mr Dayle asserted.

Both men held out their ID's for Mr Dayle to look at.

Satisfied they were agents, he let out a breath "Ok, I'm John Dayle, Terry Stephens is over here with Phoenix, do you know what's going on?"

"Our instructions are to not let Phoenix out of our site until our boss gets here &amp; to not let anyone near him apart from you &amp; Stephens" Tony replied, as they approached some cabins.

"Stephens" Dayle called.

Tim watched as Stephens came out, he was just a tall &amp; solid as Dayle &amp; could definitely tell this guy had been in the service.

"They NCIS?" Stephens asked.

"Yes sir" Tony replied.

Stephens eyed him "Phoenix is in here, don't suppose you've got an explanation?"

"They don't" Dayle replied.

Stephens motioned them in.

"Stay out here probie" Tony instructed.

Tim nodded.

Dayle eyed the young kid "You have any backups on you?"

"Ah, yes, why?" Tim asked.

"hand it over" Dayle instructed.

Tim eye's widened "Ahh, no"

Dayle got closer "Look, I can understand your hesitation, you don't know me. But what I know is that I don't want to see harm come to that boy, or any of the kids up here, so I will do what I can to protect them all, oh &amp; I've been handling weapons since before you were born, hand it over"

Tim swallowed &amp; he reached down for his backup, this guy was like Gibbs, a marine? "here, marines?"

Dayle smirked "army"

Tony entered the room behind Stephens &amp; saw a young boy sitting on a bed, he looked no more 10, maybe 11, he was perched in the far corner of the bed with his knees right up against his chest &amp; he was hugging his legs.

"Phoenix, this is Anthony, one of the NCIS agents your sister sent" Stephens said as he sat down next to him, he'd been scared ever since he'd heard from Kelly.

Tony put on his best smile, he could tell the kid was scared "Hi, you can call me Tony"

Nix looked up &amp; eyed him, trying to work out why his sister would send him "Hi"

Tony got a first look at the kids face &amp; hair, it was red! and that stare was off-putting &amp; familiar, he got a funny feeling about this kid, but what did the teacher mean by the fact that his sister had them? Gibbs had sent them, what was going on?

Stephens motioned Tony outside "Cabin's only got 1 door, he's safe in here"

While Tony came outside, he didn't budge from the doorway, remembering Gibbs instructions, watch him.

"You have no idea what's going on yet you've obviously been told to not let him out of your sight, what exactly do you know?" Stephens asked as he too stood close to the doorway.

"Like I told Mr Dayle, we've just been given instructions to not let him out of our sight &amp; to not allow anyone baring you two near him until our boss gets here" Tony re-explained "what do you know?"

"All we know is that the kids grandfather may have sent some guys to get him" Stephens answered, he could see the puzzled looks on both Tony &amp; Tim "Let's just say he's not the kind of guy that I want to see come anywhere near Phoenix or his sister, bad news guy. You know nothing about the situation or these kids?"

"Our boss isn't really one for sharing when he doesn't want to, is that a marine thing?" Tony asked, he was suspicious this guy was a marine, or at the very least in one of the military branches.

Dayle smirked "yea, that's a marine thing"

Stephens let out a smirk too "think I like your boss already"

Tony smiled, he looked around, "what's the setup?"

"Phoenix's whole year is up here, that's 60 boys, another 8 teachers. They're all in the rec room which is on the other side of these cabins, they're doing an indoor bootcamp experience as best as the teachers can manage. We don't want to scare of the other boys" Stevens explained.

"You can only get close to the road from the direction you came from the south, to the north &amp; west it turns into quite dense forest, to the east a small river, if they're going to come from anywhere anytime soon, it will be from the south" Dayle added.

Tony nodded, knowing to trust these men's guts "ok, probie do a quick sweep anyway".

Tim nodded &amp; headed off with Dayle.

"Agent DiNozzo" Stephens said calmly, he waited for Tony to look at him "While I can appreciate you are here to keep Phoenix safe, I wont risk the lives of any of my fellow teachers or kids, to me their safety is just as paramount as Phoenix's is"

Tony understood where this guy was coming from "Myself &amp; Agent McGee will do all we can to protect everyone Mr Stephens, that you can certain of, not just Phoenix" though this kid was the most important.

"Good, glad that's cleared up" Stephens was starting to like the cut of this guy "and so you know we've got your backs".

Tony nodded again in understanding.

All four men kept close watch on their surroundings, as time went past the darkness was subsiding &amp; the first rays of sunlight befell the campsite.

Tony had guessed that Gibbs &amp; Ziva were coming from Portsmouth &amp; based on that and Gibbs's driving, should be arriving fairly soon, the silence was rocked though by the sound of gunfire. Tony tensed immediately &amp; had seen the others do likewise "probie stay here"

"Tony, Gi...boss told **you** watch him, I'll go" McGee replied, almost saying his name before catching himself, he had to admit though he would have preferred to remain behind but Gibbs had told Tony to watch him explicitly.

Tony looked at his junior partner, he knew he was right, but it still cut him the wrong way "just be careful" he saw that Dayle had already gone somewhere.

"He's gone to cover the other boys, I wont risk their lives" Stephens said, though he knew sending one man alone was a risky move, as he told Tony his first priority was the safety of his boys &amp; fellow teachers.

Tony nodded in understanding, he checked his rifle &amp; took a few steps away from the cabin giving him a clearer view of the area, he needed to be ready for anything, he just couldn't help but feel guilt at sending McGee out on his own.

Stephens quickly went into the room, he could see Phoenix was shaking "Phoenix, look at me"

Nix looked up at him, he'd heard the shots &amp; became petrified immediately.

Stephens looked him in the eye "Nothing is going to happen to you, I wont let anyone take you nor let anything happen to you. I make that promise to you as a marine &amp; you know that when a marine makes a promise..."

"he means it" Nix whispered.

Stephens smiled "that's right son, so sit tight, I'm sure your sister will be here soon enough &amp; I wont let anything happen to her either"

Nix nodded.

Tony saw Stephens come back out &amp; handed him his backup "figure a marine knows what to do with this"

Stephens accepted the weapon &amp; readied himself, he heard more gunfire, but it sounded like there were 2 parties firing at each other. How bad was this guy?

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Tony &amp; Tim got there in time! But oh no.. gun shots! Is it Quinn? What is going on?**

**How are Gibbs &amp; Kelly doing? How will he react when everything starts to come out? Will Kelly make it all the way &amp; not get sick? and will they get to the campsite in time?**

**More up soon, so stay tuned! I always love to hear your thoughts/comments, so review away!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you fine folks! To the newest followers &amp; favourites, welcome! It gives me a warm feeling inside seeing those numbers climb. And I am always very happy to read reviews, so to my reviewers, you all rock! I just love hearing your comments &amp; know that I do take what you say on board to try to make this story even better!**

**Now, let's see how Gibbs &amp; Kelly are doing... **

* * *

Gibbs didn't want to bring it up while they were driving but he needed some answers "Angel, why is mum in Houston, if both of you are here?"

Kelly swallowed "She made a deal with Mac to get us away from him"

"What kind of deal?" Gibbs asked.

"Can we not talk about it while your driving?" Kelly asked, she knew that it wasn't the right time, she didn't want him to react to while driving, it probably wouldn't end well.

Gibbs got the feeling it was something he really wouldn't like "that bad?"

Kelly just nodded.

"ok baby" Gibbs agreed, he tried to steel himself to hear whatever news it was.

Ziva sat there in silence, she just kept flashing looks between father &amp; daughter, neither were talking both looked preoccupied with numerous thoughts going through their heads, it had a been a good half hour before the silence was interrupted by her phone.

Ziva looked at the message &amp; breathed a sigh of relief "They're there Gibbs, they're watching him"

Kelly let out a massive sigh of relief, thank heavens! Though she didn't know these men, if her dad said they could trust them to keep her brother safe, she'd believe it. She wanted to believe in her dad again.

Gibbs too let out a sigh of relief "They'll keep him safe Kell, I promise"

Kelly listened to her dad say _'I promise'_, the last time he said that was before he shipped out &amp; he said _'he promised he'd come home to her'_, that didn't really happen... she could get mad, she kinda wanted to know why he never came to look for them. She guessed that Mac had made him believe they died, but how'd he been able to pull the wool over her dad's eyes? It was one thing to do it to a kid, but to a grown adult who would have required more proof, how'd he do it? how'd her dad not seen through it? She shelved those thought though, not wanting to get caught up in those emotions right now.

Gibbs had so many thoughts going through his mind, why did Kelly have F1 privileges? What kind of deal did Shannon have to make? Was Shannon ok &amp; what would her reaction be to him? What was his boy like? Did they have any good moments? He just started to imagine all the moments he'd missed out on, and he was getting angry. First step he knew was to get to his son, next step, get his wife. Then he would get Mac &amp; seriously hurt him! and that was putting it nicely.

Ziva could tell they were getting close to the campsite &amp; the mood in the car hadn't really changed, father &amp; daughter remained silent both lost in their own thoughts. Though one thing she noticed was that Kelly was getting greener by the mile, she looked like she was going to be sick!

Gibbs saw a sign for the campsite as he flashed a look at his daughter, she was green as a marine! "We're almost there angel, hang on!" the last thing he wanted was for her to throw up in the car &amp; not be able to help &amp; sooth her through it.

"Don't think I can" Kelly said trying to hold back the urge.

Gibbs eye's widened at that but he saw the entrance to parking lot &amp; then Tony's car. He pulled up next to it &amp; came to such a sudden stop that he felt it himself, seeing too that Ziva had lurched forward through no fault of her own except the motion of the car.

Kelly felt the car suddenly stop &amp; was lurched forward, but she didn't waste any time, she madly scrambled to get her seatbelt off, which eventually happened with the help of her dad &amp; she almost fell out of the car in her scramble, she was going to hurl!

Gibbs helped his girl out of her seatbelt &amp; just as she fell out of the car he jumped out himself &amp; raced around the car to her. He got to her just as the first lot was coming up, he went down instantly, pulling her hair back to get it out of the way &amp; rubbing her back. Not wanting her to empty her stomach on the dirt, between the cars &amp; seeing a rubbish bin right next to a bench, he managed to move her to the seat, so she could at least sit down &amp; lean over the bin.

Kelly felt herself being guided &amp; just let it happen, she was much too preoccupied to be thinking about anything really. She suddenly saw a bin come into her sight &amp; released the next lot into in, thankful she was also sitting down.

"Shh baby, it's ok. Just let it out" Gibbs whispered. He always hated this, the mere fact she felt bad enough to vomit made him feel horrible. Frankly though given his driving he was quite impressed she'd managed to hold it in until they got here, but it was coming out well &amp; truly now.

"Everything will be ok Kells" Gibbs whispered as he continued to try to sooth her through it, but then he heard her retch. He repositioned himself moving from beside her to behind her, so that he could better help her through this part by rubbing her upper back &amp; neck, that used to help. He remembered two things, one this was the part he hated the most because the action of retching actually made her stretch her body to try to get the contents out, so it hurt her. The second was that it meant it was almost over, because it meant her stomach was basically empty &amp; she was bringing up the last of the fluids "almost over my angel" he whispered.

Ziva had moved the car to the other side of Tony's to move it away from the vomit &amp; was now just staying by them trying to give the pair space, she saw Gibbs the father take centre stage, he was caring &amp; soothing her, while looking pained at her pain. She realised that he knew exactly what to do or the routine of it, because of the way he repositioned himself at one point or another. She saw him motion her to get a bottle of water, which she did straight away.

Kelly was bent over the bin feeling horrible, it had been a while since she'd last been in this situation given she'd been the sole driver for her &amp; Nix, but it's been much much longer since she'd had her dad to sooth her through it, she knew it was all finished but she just sat there staring down into the dark bin, everything was just so screwed up.

Gibbs rubbed his girl back as he passed her some water "take some water angel" he said, he waited &amp; took it back after she took some. He sat down next to her.

Kelly was thankful for the water, it took the taste of vomit away, but not the rest of how she felt. She just started crying, sobbing really &amp; couldn't help but feel thankful when her dad brought her around &amp; into his embrace.

Gibbs heart broke when his girl started crying over the bin &amp; he immediately turned her around &amp; brought her into his hold, trying his best to sooth the sobs "I'm here angel, everything's going to be ok"

Having been in her dad's hold Kelly gripped her dad as much as possible and just cried, she'd missed the feeling of total security his embrace brought.

Gibbs felt his girl grip him tightly &amp; cry even harder, it pained him but he only gripped her tighter "I'm here angel, dad's here"

Kelly was sobbing, but she needed to tell her dad before she saw Nix "mum tried to get all of us away from him but he wouldn't budge, all she could do was get me &amp; Nix away"

Gibbs was having to really focus to understand what she was saying because she was sobbing between every word, sometimes even in the middle of a word.

"He... he only let us leave if... " Kelly cried, she just couldn't finish the sentence.

"If what angel?" Gibbs prodded gently, wondering what condition the bastard put on them.

"if Nix thought... mum died" Kelly sobbed into him.

Gibbs was shocked, surely she didn't say what she did, but the way she was crying, scratch that utterly sobbing maybe that is what she said, he just had to check "angel, are you telling me that your brother thinks mum is dead?"

Kelly just nodded "it was the only way he'd allowed us to go &amp; mum said we had to get away from him" she sobbed.

Gibbs thought the level of anger he already had for Mac was as high as could be, but he was wrong, this new piece of information had propelled it even higher. He was utterly furious at the man, he was going to rip his head off &amp; then shoot him!

Ziva had heard Gibbs question &amp; saw Kelly nod &amp; was utterly stunned, she had heard bits of what Kelly had said so she was positively shocked &amp; could understand Gibbs look of utter fury, she couldn't believe a man would something like to a family, no wait, she honestly wouldn't have put it past her father, but her father was a very different proposition.

"I tried to say no &amp; that she had to come too, but she F1'd me, said I had to take Nix &amp; get away from him, said no matter what I had to protect him. She had to quit work &amp; stay at home with him" Kelly continued to sob.

Gibbs just held onto his girl as she continued to sob the story, his heart was shattering with every sentence.

"Mum didn't want Nix to grow up another a minute with him, Mac treated him like shit. Mum said it was because he's too much like you. She wanted to get us both away anyway she could. We came to DC 5 months ago &amp; I've only spoken to mum a few times since" Kelly said, trying to get her tears under control, tried "How do I even tell Nix, he's going to hate me" she sobbed, that was one thing she was certain about as well as being utterly petrified about.

Gibbs had to admit he was still trying to comprehend everything, hearing that Mac treated his son like shit made in boil yet again, but the small glimpse into his son that he was like him made him feel partly good . But there was one thing he knew, none of this was his girl's fault, he lift her head to him "Look at me Kelly" he waited for her to open her tear filled eyes to him "this is **not your** fault, none of it! There is only one person responsible for it all &amp; that is Mac and for it, I will deal with him."

"I know it's not my fault, but all Nix knows was that I, **I** dragged him half way across the country! Yea, he hated Mac, but I took him away from his friends when he thought his world had caved in!" Kelly cried back. She knew this stupid mess was no one's fault baring Mac, he was a bastard! But in her brother's eyes she had been the one to decide to move them &amp; while he had liked getting away from Mac, he really didn't like having to leave all his friends.

"We'll explain it to him Kells, together. We'll make him understand that what you did wasn't your call &amp; that it was to get him away from Mac. It will all be ok" Gibbs said as reassuringly as possible. He was now facing the prospect of a having to have a very serious conversation with his son, a son he hadn't even met yet! He was however glad that she knew it wasn't her fault.

After a few more minutes of caressing the tears away from his girl Gibbs knew they should get themselves up to his boy, while he knew Tony was there with him &amp; he was at the campsite's entrance, he wanted to get there himself "come on angel, let's go see your brother. Everything will be ok"

Kelly nodded &amp; wiped her tearing eyes with her sleeve.

Ziva led the way up the path as she saw Gibbs walking side by side with his daughter, he had an arm around her trying to help comfort her.

Gibbs had his girl under his arm as he followed Ziva who he'd made take point "I know your scared about talking with your brother, but it will be ok. I know he loves you, he can't not. So it will..." he had planned on continuing but a gun shot rang out &amp; he instantly threw them both to the ground making sure he was on top of his girl covering her as much as possible.

Kelly had been listening to her dad, but almost as soon as the sound rang out her dad had basically thrown her to the ground &amp; laid himself on top of her, it freaked her out the speed at which he did it, but she didn't feel the thud she thought she would, he'd obviously made sure to somehow get her down 'gently' if that was possible?

Ziva immediately tensed &amp; spun around as soon as she heard the shot. She saw Gibbs had Kelly on the ground trying to shield her. With her weapon drawn she surveyed the direction she thought the shot came from &amp; spotted movement "I see them Gibbs, stay here."

Gibbs nodded, he held Ziva's backup immediately taking the safety off. While he knew Ziva going alone wasn't ideal, there was not a chance in hell he'd leave Kelly alone. He quickly looked around to see if there was anywhere he could move them to, lying on the path wasn't exactly the best place, it was way too open. He saw a massive tree trunk not too far away &amp; knew that was the best option, of all the crappy options "Everything's going to be ok Kelly, I'm going to move us quickly to some cover, just let me guide you"

Receiving a nod Gibbs quickly lifted himself &amp; Kelly off the ground &amp; moved them at record speed to the base of tree. Gibbs pushed Kelly down into a crouched position &amp; stood over her, trying to cover every side of her. He did a quick surveillance of the area around them &amp; saw no threat coming from the immediate area. He focused himself on Ziva as she got further into the trees. Another shot rang out &amp; he immediately threw himself down to cover his girl even more.

Kelly was crouching down being utterly covered by her dad &amp; was beyond scared, she knew it was Quinn, or his men at least she suddenly realised why she was so scared, it wasn't that she was scared for herself, ok, she was scared for herself, but she was more scared for her brother! "Phoenix! We have to get to him!" she cried "arrghh" she yelled as another shot rang out.

"Shh angel, I wont let anything happen to you" Gibbs reassured her "My guys are with Phoenix, he'll be ok. As soon as it's clear we will get up there" he whispered as he tried to calm her, but truth be told he was petrified &amp; felt utterly torn, he wanted nothing more than to stay here &amp; protect his girl, but he also felt a very desperate need to charge up to the campsite &amp; make sure his son was ok.

Gibbs just covered his girl, hoping no praying that Tony would take care of his son while he waited for Ziva to take care of Quinn, or at least drive them away far enough for them to get up to the campsite.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Kelly is ok for now, but what will Gibbs do when he eventually gets his hands on Mac? **

**Everyone now seems to be caught up in this gunfire, will they all be ok? Is it Quinn? How will Ziva &amp; McGee go chasing them down? Can Gibbs &amp; Tony keep Kelly &amp; Nix safe?**

**I always love to hear what your thoughts/comments are, so review away! More up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you fine folks, to my newest followers &amp; favourites, YAY! Welcome aboard! So glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, thank you so much! I really love reading your thought/comments, so keep them coming!**

**Now, let's see how Ziva &amp; McGee will go...**

* * *

Ziva had to admit it was strange seeing Gibbs not go straight after the men who'd been shooting at them, normally he would be the first to race after anyone who'd shot at any of them. She realised though his priorities had changed, he was more concerned with his daughter's safety than getting the man &amp; she knew he knew she could handle that. She would get them &amp; make them pay!

She saw a few men all in a cluster, they were firing straight at her &amp; she was seeking protection behind the trees while pursuing them &amp; returning fire, trying to get them all. "Stop! NCIS!" she yelled.

With no response, not that she really thought they'd stop she continued to pursue them further into the forrest, she barely missed a shot when she suddenly heard another gun shot ring out, but this one didn't come towards her, no it was aimed at the men &amp; came from an area to her left, from further up towards the campsite. She looked &amp; tried to make out who it could be, was it Tony? was it McGee? She just couldn't tell.

* * *

McGee headed off in pursuit of the gunfire, truth be told, he would have given anything to have Tony come with him, while he'd been an agent a few years already, this kind of stuff especially on his own kinda freaked him out &amp; for all of Tony's antics, the guy calmed him down during these moments with his total devotion to having his six. He stemmed those thoughts, they'd do him no service right now, he was an NCIS agent &amp; could handle this.

As he headed down the path he did his best to recognise which directions the shots were coming from &amp; soon realised it was to his left, he veered off the path &amp; into the trees, doing his best to walk quickly, quietly and alert, as the gunfire continued to rein he was convinced that it was coming from 2 separate parties firing at each other.

As he got further into the dense forest his thoughts were confirmed, he saw a group of men all firing their weapons, as he scanned the direction they were firing towards, he saw her, it was Ziva! He moved quickly, she was taking quite heavy fire, but given she was Ziva, she was still managing to fire back. He wondered where Gibbs was though? He scanned the area looking for his boss, but couldn't see him anywhere.

He knew the men firing at Ziva hadn't seen him yet, so he moved closer he was now at a rough 100 deg angle to where Ziva was, he wanted to take fire away from her, he didn't know if his boss was hurt or what the story was. So he wanted to give her time to handle whatever she had to. Standing half behind a massive tree for protection, he aimed his weapon at the men &amp; let off a round of shots straight at them.

Having drawn their attention, McGee pulled back to the complete cover of the tree now that the men were firing at him.

Ziva could see that the men were now having to split their fire towards her &amp; whoever the other person was. Sensing a chance to corner them, she continued to attempt to suppress their fire with her own, she just hoped the other person would do likewise as she kept moving forward, forcing them further &amp; further away from Gibbs &amp; Kelly, as well as the campsite, where Nix was.

McGee saw Ziva not even take a minute to compose herself or do anything, she started to instantly fire &amp; move forward. He could see was trying to drive them backwards, instantly realising he needed to help, he moved himself forward firing on them himself, helping to push them back. He wondered though where Gibbs was, he would normally be the one leading this charge, where was he? and who were these men?

As Ziva got closer to the men, she could see they were also on the edge of the forest, if she didn't get close &amp; fast, they'd be gone again, she wanted to get these guys! It was now that she made 2 discovery's, the first was she saw that it was McGee who was helping her corner &amp; push these men back. The other was that she'd managed to a clear line of sight on the men &amp; it was Quinn! It was the same men from the pier! Her fury kicked into another gear, she managed to make eye contact with McGee, motioning that they need to drive into these men &amp; fast.

McGee was continuing to push these men back, they'd been going a fair distance, but hadn't managed to really gain much ground on the men. He then managed to get eye contact with Ziva, he saw her motion that a rush was required, he first thought was why? His second thought was really? A rush amongst all these trees? He wasn't sure if that was really a good idea. He knew however, it wouldn't work at all if only Ziva was to do it, so he nodded in agreement.

Ziva took a deep a breath &amp; saw the men were between rounds, she made the instant decision to rush them. She stormed towards them, firing as she went. She was comforted when she saw McGee doing likewise. "Drop your weapons!" she shouted again &amp; again.

"Drop your weapons!" McGee shouted as he rushed them too, he was getting closer to Ziva, they were now only 30 feet apart &amp; both were gaining on the men.

Ziva fired as she realised the men were now mere feet away from a clearing, it looked like a road.

Quinn was pissed off, the friends he thought were close, were no where near close, they'd been called to head elsewhere by their boss, so he'd had to have rushed up. He hadn't managed to beat Gibbs here at all, he'd been caught up because one of his men had actually been hit by this damn chick &amp; he'd had to stop off to grab another guy &amp; drop the injured one off. Now he was getting pushed away by her again! He couldn't wait to take her head on, he'd rip her to shreds for even daring to come up against him.

He would have gone head on with her, he wanted her, he wanted Gibbs! He was going to make that bastard pay! He had wanted to grab the boy, he'd gotten so much satisfaction from throwing Kelly into the water &amp; was a little disappointed to have seen her ok &amp; with Gibbs. He did however know there was one part, one piece of the puzzle that he could get his hands on, with that he came up with a new plan.

"I think you should remember something!" Quinn called, his men were all behind him, one already making a beeline for a car.

"What's that?" Ziva called back incensed, this guy was relentless, he was arrogant too.

"You might have saved these 2 precious brats, they've had a tough life, what being raised in a mansion! and all" Quinn sneered before continuing "but there's one piece of the puzzle which you will not get to before it's too late! Before long &amp; she'll never be heard from again!"

"and you think that threat will make me stop trying to shoot you?" Ziva retorted, it was dangerous game she'd started, but she had to do something.

Quinn sneered "Honey, I'd never expect you to stop coming after me, but it's not me that has direct access to her. My boss is within walking distance of her. One call, she disappears!"

McGee was trying to keep the men all in his sight, but he had no clue as to what he was talking about, what woman were they speaking about? It seemed though that Ziva knew exactly what they were discussing, what was going on?

"Then I don't think I'll allow you to leave, just to make sure you don't make that call" Ziva retorted.

Quinn actually laughed "That might be an idea, yes. But my boss is waiting for my call, I don't call &amp; he will still go ahead with making her disappear"

"Then it doesn't matter if I shoot you or not" Ziva sneered as she let off a shot straight at him.

Quinn ducked, but the bullet had still grazed his shoulder "bitch!" he yelled infuriated, he let off another barrage of shots directly at her.

Even though Ziva had ducked out of the line of fire, she felt satisfied that she'd at least gotten him.

"I was going to play somewhat nice, but fuck you! and more importantly Fuck Gibbs! She'll live... but he'll never find her &amp; she'll spend her days wondering what she did to deserve it &amp; how her precious brats are!" Quinn yelled, he was really mad now!

Ziva made a move to rise again but she was suddenly pinned down with gunfire &amp; lots of it, she looked over to McGee who was also pinned down, it took a few moments but she was finally able to peek her head up to survey the scene &amp; saw the men all loading up into the cars. Rushing on the road she let out a final barrage of fire at the car that was speeding away.

McGee had rushed behind Ziva &amp; let out a similar barrage of bullets, still having no clue as to why he was firing at these men &amp; who they were. He watched as they sped away, before turning to Ziva who he saw kick at tree stump in frustration.

"Ahh... Ziva" McGee started, he just didn't know what to say.

Ziva flashed him a look "I will kill him!" she said determinedly "this is a favour I will do for Gibbs"

McGee's eye's widened, the utter hatred she spoke with was overwhelming.

Ziva took a moment to compose herself, she then knew she had to get back to Gibbs, he'd be anxious and would want to know they were safe, she started heading back towards the path.

* * *

Gibbs kept a tight hold of his girl as he continued to hear the gunfire, as he flashed looks around constantly making sure that no threats were headed their way. He had numerous concerns, sending Ziva out on her own was a very risky move, yes he knew could handle herself, but he was never one to send his team members somewhere on their own in these circumstances. He was praying that Ziva could keep them away from the campsite, away from his son &amp; just hoped Tony would keep him safe.

"Shh angel, not going to let anything happen to you again" Gibbs said trying to calm her, he was feeling her shake.

* * *

Tony stood scanning the perimeter, his gut was still churning at having his probie go out on his own. He knew though where he had to stay, he was just really confused &amp; the fact that something evidentially so serious was going on was a mix he didn't like one little bit. He flashed a look at the man standing not far from him, suddenly this Mr Stephens, was now his partner, was now someone he had to rely on.

"I assure you Agent DiNozzo, you're not in this on your own. Something is up &amp; I will do whatever necessary to take these men down. I don't take kindly to people threatening my boys!" Mr Stephens stated.

Tony nodded, he seemed so like Gibbs, it made him feel better.

* * *

McGee followed Ziva, he was watching her &amp; she was still looking very uptight &amp; scanning the area "Ziva, what's going on?"

Ziva flashed a look at him, unsure exactly what to say "Someone made a very bad decision &amp; is going to pay"

Again her statement confused McGee "Ah, ok. But where's Gibbs?"

Ziva again flashed him a look "up ahead" was all she said.

"He stayed behind while you went after those guys?" McGee asked utterly stunned, that was not Gibbs, at all!

Ziva didn't reply, they were nearing the path, as soon as she saw Gibbs she spoke "All clear Gibbs, they took off again"

McGee yet again got confused, but that was nothing compared with the shock in what he saw, Gibbs was huddled against a tree, he was just sitting here, what was he doing? but then he saw her.. Gibbs had moved revealing he hadn't just been taking cover for himself, but he'd been literally covering someone else, entirely. Who on earth was this girl? What was going on?

* * *

**A/N: Way to go Ziva! Way to go McGee! But what exactly is Quinn planning for Shannon? Will Gibbs be able to get to her in time? **

**But first, how will Kelly go speaking to Nix? How will McGee, Tony &amp; the others take the news that they're about to hear?**

**I always love hearing your thoughts/comments, so please review away! More up soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you fine folks! To my newest followers &amp; favourites, welcome! Glad to have you onboard! To my most awesome reviews, you rock! I love hearing all your thoughts/comments!**

**Now, let's see how Kelly goes... how will Nix take it all? Can Kelly handle it? and just how confused will Tony &amp; McGee get before they work it out?**

* * *

Hearing Ziva Gibbs let out a massive sigh of relief, thank heavens was all he thought. He drew back from Kelly &amp; caressed her hair "They've gone angel, it's going to be ok"

Kelly breathed out a sigh of relief too, but she was totally shaken, she'd never really been in a situation where real gun fire happened, yes she'd fired on the range &amp; heard others fire, but this was nothing like that.

"Shh angel, they've gone, can't hurt you. I wont let them" Gibbs said as he continued to try to reassure her, he wanted though to stand her up, they still needed to get up to the campsite, to his boy "up we get Kell" he said as he helped her stand.

Ziva waited a short distance from Gibbs, to allow for some privacy while he helped his daughter, once he'd stood them up, she went closer "it was Quinn, we pushed them back &amp; they took off"

Gibbs fury rose yet again, he wanted to get his hands on this guy, but felt his girl shudder at the guy's name, he rubbed her back as she stood in his embrace "bully's always run when challenged" he said, trying to stay calm, knowing if he calmed down, it would help her calm down.

Ziva wanted to convey what he'd said to her, but knew this was not the time, especially with Kelly in earshot, she turned to McGee who was just standing a few feet away still in a little shock "Let's go McGee, we've got point".

McGee followed Ziva &amp; saw Gibbs and this girl start slowly walking up behind them, he really wanted to ask Ziva what was going on "Ziva?"

Ziva flashed him a look, what on earth could she say? "I'll explain later, for now we have to get up to the campsite"

McGee wanted to press harder but thought better of it, he just kept point with Ziva, wondering who the girl was &amp; on earth was going on?!

As they neared the campsite Gibbs saw the lights, he stopped them "Kell, can you do this?" he asked softly.

Kelly was feeling more calm than she'd been a few minutes ago &amp; knew what her dad meant, she was going to have to speak to he brother before her dad showed himself, otherwise it would totally scare him &amp; she did want to do it the 'right' way, if there was even a right way "don't have much choice... I can do it"

Gibbs knew she was right, he couldn't go up there, so she didn't have a choice, he leaned in &amp; whispered "you're not alone angel, I'm right here, not going anywhere. You're strong, Gibbs's aren't built any other way, you can do it, just tell him about me, leave mum until I'm with you, that we will do together, ok?"

Kelly nodded in agreement, having given one last hug to her dad she pulled herself away &amp; headed up towards the lights, Ziva had started walking with her instantly.

"McGee! Move!" Gibbs ordered, motioning that he had to go with her as well.

"Right boss" McGee replied taking off too, he barely heard a word that got said between Gibbs &amp; the girl, all he'd managed to hear was that maybe her name was some form of Kell, Kelly perhaps?

Gibbs followed, but stopped on the edge of the darkness, not wanting to show himself. He saw Tony standing in the open not far from the row of cabins, he could tell he was still on high alert. He then looked to the man standing not too far from Tony, he recognised the haircut, the stance, this was Mr Stephens clearly, he didn't see a man standing there, he saw a marine, a marine who was clearly on alert, just like Tony. He felt another sense of relief, this man was clearly protective of his boys. He took a few deep breaths as he watched his girl walk towards them.

* * *

Tony stood scanning the perimeter, it had been a short while since he'd heard the last lot of gunfire. He couldn't stop thinking about McGee, had he been hit? Was he ok? He started wondering how much longer he could wait before rushing off to check on him.

He was about a make a call about heading off when he noticed movement coming from the path, he tensed instantly, but then he saw... McGee **and** Ziva! But wait there was another girl just behind them, who on earth was she?

Mr Stephens was getting concerned, it had been a little while since they'd heard gunfire &amp; that only meant one of two things, one McGee had gotten the assailants or two, and he seriously hoped not but that they got McGee, in which case, they'd be getting up here quickly.

He then noticed movement, he tensed taking the safety off his weapon, he was about to turn to Tony to see if he knew the lady, but then he saw McGee... then he saw Kelly! He breathed a sigh of relief, thank heavens she was ok! He hadn't even wanted to contemplate what he would do if something had happened to her. He turned taking a few steps towards the cabin "Phoenix, your sister is here"

* * *

Nix was sitting on the bed in the cabin, with every gunshot he got more &amp; more scared, he was downright petrified that something would happen to his sister, she was all he had left &amp; he just didn't know what he would do without her! He lost his mum, he'd never even known his dad, all he had was his sister, he couldn't loose her too! He buried his head into himself.

Nix heard his teacher call, his sister was here? He jumped up &amp; ran outside, he saw her walking towards him, all the emotions that he'd been feeling suddenly came out, he ran as fast as he could "Kelly! Kelly!"

Kelly saw her brother start running &amp; screaming her name, seeing him brought her emotions to the fore too, she started to run to him too, she just wanted to take hold of him!

It barely took a minute, but Nix threw himself up into her, &amp; she just held onto him as tightly as she could, not wanting to let him go.

"Please don't leave me again Kell, pleeaaasseee" Nix cried into his sister, who he was totally wrapped around.

Kelly let a few tears run down her face "I'll never leave you Nixy, never. I'm here... I'm here"

Tony &amp; McGee both looked on at the scene in front of them, neither knew what was going on, who were these siblings?

Ziva's heart was torn as she watched the boy throw himself into his sister, he was obviously scared, it pained her, she just wondered how Gibbs was coping.

* * *

Gibbs tensed as he heard Mr Stephens call out, he focused his sight on the cabin doorway where he presumed his son would come out of, he realised he didn't even ask Kelly what his son looked like! But he didn't have a moment to contemplate. He saw a small boy come barrelling out of the door &amp; screaming for Kelly.

What caught Gibbs first was the pain in his voice, he'd obviously been utterly petrified, that itself almost sent him running himself to him, but he forced himself to remain still. He then saw his girl take off towards him, she was obviously feeling what he'd felt. Watching them embrace both filled his heart with joy &amp; broke it. He'd missed on so many years of watching them grow both individually &amp; as siblings, he'd make someone pay for that alone!

As he watched Kelly just stand there holding her brother, who was wrapped around her something hit him. His head was buried into her neck &amp; he could see his hair - it was red! He had his mothers hair! Wow was all Gibbs thought, it brought a smile to his face.

* * *

Mr Stephens felt a mix of relief &amp; happiness at seeing the pair embrace, after allowing them a few moments, he approached them "Kelly, are you ok?"

Kelly raised her head from her brother to look at him, she was too taken with emotions, so she just nodded.

Mr Stephens nodded in understanding "is there anything I can do? anything you need?"

Kelly just moved her head in the direction of the cabin, hoping he'd get it.

"Take as much time as you need. With everything now ok, I'm going to let the others know that everything is fine, if you need anything at all, just holler, ok?" Mr Stephens said gently.

Kelly nodded &amp; walked to the cabin, never putting her brother down, while he was 13, he was a small 13, she knew she could manage the short walk with him &amp; didn't want to let go of him anyway.

Tony saw Mr Stephens head off, as well as the siblings head into the cabin &amp; close the door, he moved closer to Ziva, who he saw was scanning the perimeter "Ziva? Care to share what's going? McGee?" he finished looking at him.

McGee looked between his team mates "she hasn't told me anything, not a word"

Ziva took a breath "I did. I said someone has made a mistake &amp; will pay! Pay dearly!"

That confused Tony "what mistake? who? and where's Gibbs? who are those two?" he had so many questions.

"Tony! Don't say his name! But he's close, I assure you. They're...I'll explain later, we have to stay alert, just in case" Ziva said, she had no clue what Gibbs was ok with her saying, they didn't even know he had a wife &amp; child that he lost, supposedly lost.

Tony didn't get why they weren't allowed to utter his name &amp; had momentarily forgotten, but he didn't like that answer "I want answers soon! Do you know how many times the Directors called me? She's probably thinking of having me re-posted to some far flung station, or worse, Agent Afloat!"

"He will deal with the Director, you wont be going anywhere" Ziva replied, knowing Gibbs would take care of it.

Tony just huffed.

* * *

Kelly went inside, having closed the door for privacy she sat them down on the bed, she was rubbing her brothers her back, trying to sooth his stream of tears "It's going to be ok Nixy, we're going to be fine"

"It was Quinn wasn't it?" Nix cried, still buried into her, he knew it was too good to be true, knew they wouldn't be able to get away from their grandfather that easy!

"Yes, but those agents forced him away, he's gone, can't hurt you" Kelly replied holding him tight.

"Who are they?" Nix asked finally coming up from his sisters hold.

Kelly took a deep breath, he was sitting in her lap, she wiped his tears away "We'll get to that. But there's something I need to talk to you about, I know what I'm going to say is going to shock you. I need you to try to be mature about it, can you try for me?"

Nix nodded, wondering what she wanted to tell him.

"Do you remember my friend Amy Burden?" Kelly asked.

"The one who joined the navy?" Nix asked.

"That's the one" Kelly agreed "well, I got a call to say she was injured on duty &amp; was taken to the hospital down in Portsmouth, as her parents are still back in Houston I thought I would go down &amp; see her, to see if she was ok".

"Is she ok?" Nix said.

Kelly suddenly realised, she never actually got as far with checking on her before she spotted her dad "I'm sure she's ok"

"you don't know?" Nix asked, a little surprised.

"Before I got to her room, I... I..." Kelly stuttered, how would she say it?

"you what?" Nix asked.

"I kinda found someone... someone very very special to this family of ours" Kelly finished, she didn't just want to come out &amp; say it.

"The only person I want you to say you've found is mum" Nix said, while he knew it was impossible his mum was the only other 'very very special' person in his life apart from Kelly &amp; he missed her beyond anything!

Kelly took a deep breath, this was going to be hard "is she the only one?"

Nix looked at his sister confused "yes! There's no one else in this family I want to see!"

"Really? No one at all?" Kelly asked gently.

Nix stared at his sister, what was she asking, of course there was just his mum, his family had always just been him, his sister &amp; mum, he never counted his grandfather as part of it, his dad died before he was even born, so surely he couldn't be it? "Tell me!"

"D... dad, I found dad Phoenix" Kelly finally said.

Nix eyes went as wide as they could go "WHAT?! He's dead!"

* * *

Ziva heard Nix yell, she wondered how the young boy would take it.

Tony &amp; McGee both shot confused looks at Ziva after the scream, their level of confusion just went up &amp; up.

* * *

"He's alive, I found him at the hospital, he'd been in an accident, he's ok though. Quinn tried to stop me from going back in to him, but dad heard my screams. He saved me from Quinn. We then drove straight here to get you" Kelly explained, as much as necessary at this point in time.

Nix didn't know what to say, what to do "but... where's he been? Why didn't he come looking for us?!"

Kelly took a moment to try to come up with a plan to answer it &amp; not say anything about her mum "I don't know everything, but what I do know is that Mac lied to us, dad didn't die in Desert Storm, but he made us believe he had. He made dad believe we died in that accident when mum was pregnant with you"

Nix looked at his sister utterly shocked &amp; dumbfounded, his dad was alive? Several things hit him at once, he jumped up "How'd Mac do it? Dad should have realised! Mum should have realised!... He doesn't even know about me! Anything about me!" that probably scared him the most.

"I told him about you &amp; he loves you Phoenix, he loved you the minute, the second I told him about you!" Kelly insisted grabbing him by his shoulders "He loves you!"

Nix stared into his sister's eyes, he could see she meant it "but... I don't get it.. how?" he demanded, something else then hit him "Mum! Mum died thinking dad was dead!" he cried.

Kelly swallowed, she couldn't ignore that pain, and as much as her dad said they'd tackle it together she had to say something "Phoenix, I'm sorry! I'm soo soo sorry!"

"What for?" Nix asked, he was really confused.

"I lied to you" Kelly answered "but I didn't have a choice, he didn't give us a choice"

"What are you talking about?" Nix asked, he was so confused &amp; now he was getting scared, what was she talking about?

"Mum wanted to get all of us away from Mac, but he wouldn't budge. So she tried to get us away from him, she didn't want you to spend another minute growing up anywhere near him" Kelly started.

"Guess she got her wish" Nix said looking at the ground, he missed his mum so very much &amp; now to know his dad was alive somehow made it even worse.

Oh gosh Kelly thought, how would she say this? He was going to hate her "The reason I believe that Mac was able to pull it off &amp; lie to all of us, is because it's not the only time he's done something like that."

Nix just stared at her not really understanding.

"The way we got out of Houston was because Mac finally agreed &amp; made a deal with mum. He agreed to let us come, but he...… he insisted that you think &amp; believe that…" Kelly said, she just couldn't finish the sentence "mum's alive" she whispered.

Nix was shocked "I don't believe you!" he exclaimed.

"Phoenix, I'm sorry, I'm sooo soooo sorry, but it was the only way, mum made me do it, she F1'd me, she made me swear to keep the secret, because it meant getting you away from him. I hate myself for it, and so does mum." Kelly cried.

"I hate you!" Nix yelled, he couldn't believe what they'd done, how could his mum put him through that, how could his sister have done that to him! He rushed out of the room but didn't get very far.

Ziva, as well as Tony &amp; McGee all turned abruptly at the sudden rush out the door, all were startled. Ziva though wondered what was being discussed, she thought she heard the boy shout 'I hate you'? and wondered if Kelly had admitted that their mum was alive, she motioned the others a few feet further away from the pair, so they could have some privacy.

"Nix!" Kelly yelled rushing out after him &amp; grabbing him from behind "I'm soo sorry, mum hates herself for it, as do I. but you know what kind of man Mac was"

Nix was breathing heavily, he'd struggled initially to get away from his sister, but as she spoke to him he just listened, knowing she had very good points about their grandfather.

"Mum didn't want you to have live another minute with the man, she didn't want you to live in that environment &amp; made the only decision she could. She wanted to you be in an environment that would be helpful, not a hinderance" Kelly continued to whisper into her brother's ear, she was trying to calm him.

Nix's eyes were welling up with tears as he turned to face his sister, who crouched down "but, I don't care about him! I would have stayed just to be with mum!" he cried.

Kelly's eyes were soaked with tears herself "I know bud, me too. That's why mum F1'd me, so that I couldn't argue, she knew we'd choose to stay &amp; didn't want that" she felt the exact same way as her brother.

"We have to go get her!" Nix exclaimed.

Kelly finally let out a smile "We will. Dad will get her back, he'll get mum" she finished rubbing her hands up &amp; down his arms.

Nix suddenly looked around &amp; wondered "where is he?" he whispered.

"Are you ready?" Kelly asked, she wondered what her dad would make of her telling him about mum &amp; about this burst out of the cabin, but she wouldn't motion for him to come until her brother was ready.

Nix chewed his lip for a little while.

"Phoenix, look at me" Kelly said, when he finally looked at her she continued "what did mum always say? you would have been the biggest &amp; best surprise she'd have been able to pull on him &amp; you are. I know that he loves you already, with everything he's got. Dad will get mum, he'll... he'll make us whole"

* * *

Gibbs had relaxed, but only a fraction when the pair, his kids.. kids, he had two! He still couldn't believe that, went into the cabin. He tensed instantly though when his son burst out through the door &amp; he wondered what that was a reaction to, he was about to consider moving closer to stop him going anywhere, but his sister had grabbed him not even 3 feet from the door. He just watched as she tried to calm him, he then saw the pair face to face, both looking utterly miserable, both he could tell were crying, it was gut wrenching to watch as he wondered what they were talking about.

* * *

While Tony was a few feet away he could hear most of what the siblings were saying &amp; it just sounded horrible, he wondered though what the connection was, who was their dad &amp; how was Gibbs involved? He was soo confused, he felt his phone vibrate, noting it was the Director, again. He really hoped that Gibbs would have a good excuse for this field trip!

Nix took a deep breath, he nodded slowly. He'd wanted to see dad forever &amp; now he could!

Kelly nodded "ok", staying crouched next to her brother, she pointed to the spot where she'd come from, from the path where she knew her dad would be standing within the darkness. She just hoped he'd understand the signal.

Ziva saw her teammates had also looked where Kelly pointed &amp; she kept her eyes on them, knowing the reaction that would likely come &amp; she didn't want to miss it!

Nix focused his eyes to where Kelly had pointed, watching &amp; waiting...

* * *

**A/N: That was gut wrenching for poor Nix, and poor Kelly for having to tell him about their mum! I think though that Tony &amp; McGee are getting more confused by the minute, I wonder how they'll take it when find out that Gibbs is their dad? **

**How though will Gibbs &amp; Nix go when they meet?**

**I always love to hear your thoughts, so review away! More up soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you folks! To my most recent followers &amp; favourites, welcome! So glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, you guys are awesome, always love hearing your thoughts!**

**To answer my guest reviews:**

**Ladyaloysius: Thank you so much! I am so glad you're enjoying this story &amp; my writing style! I assure you as much as I'm enjoying this one, I am also working on the sequel to MTHDO!**

**Guest: Suspense is a wonderful thing ;p Sorry, but I do love cliffhanger endings to chapters, so yea. That moment between Kelly &amp; Nix where she told him about their mum was a sad one. While there will be hard moments to come, there will be also be some fun ones too!**

**Now, without further ado, let's see how the meeting goes between father &amp; son..**

* * *

Gibbs saw his girl point towards him &amp; knew it was the signal for him to come, he suddenly felt more nerves than he'd ever felt before. He was about to meet his son, holy crap! He used all his self control to push those nerves away, not wanting his boy to wait another second, he set off for him.

Tony was looking in the direction where the girl had pointed, it was the same direction where they'd all come from, maybe the dad was a friend of Gibbs? He then saw movement, someone was walking towards them...but wait a sec, it was Gibbs that was walking towards them! No, no... Gibbs couldn't be their dad, impossible! He was certain he never had kids. He saw the same confused look on McGee's face Ziva however was giving a small smile. What was going on?

Nix eye's widened as soon as he saw his dad, he was just like the picture, sort of. His hair was greyer &amp; he looked a little older. Emotions took hold of him again, instead of feeling fear at the uncertainty of the meeting, he just wanted to run right for him &amp; be enveloped by his dad's comfort.

Kelly was relieved to see that there was no fear in her brother's eyes, he was just staring longingly "go on bud, I know you want you, go" she coaxed him reassuringly.

Nix looked at his sister, he received another nod of encouragement. He took off in a sprint "Dad!...Dad!" he yelled.

Gibbs saw his son take off towards him &amp; then heard him yell, it brought tears to his eyes, to hear him scream that name for him, nothing was better. He picked up his pace to a very brisk walk to get to his boy sooner.

Nix was a mere foot from his dad &amp; was about to throw himself up into his dad when he saw him drop down to the ground, he just rushed into his waiting open arms.

Gibbs dropped down to ground &amp; scooped his boy into his arms, taking him into a strong hug &amp; bringing him as close to him as possible, he held onto him tightly. Knowing his first words were important he took a deep breath "I love you son, I will never leave you again Phoenix Leroy Gibbs" he whispered into his son's ear.

Nix couldn't believe it, he was standing in his dad's arms, he'd only dreamt about this possibility his entire life! He loved that he was being held so tightly &amp; he was gripping his dad just as tightly. He listened to his dad &amp; to hear him speak, saying those words was the best feeling "I love you dad" he whispered.

Gibbs smiled, gosh that sounded good!

McGee stared in shock, Gibbs was their dad? How? He was beyond confused!

Kelly had fallen to the ground as she watched her dad embrace her little brother, she was crying tears of joy. It was sight beyond her wildest dreams, she just wished her mum could see it! After giving the pair a few minutes to spend with each other, she stood up &amp; headed towards them.

Ziva had let a few tears out at the sight of Gibbs meeting with his son, it was very heartwarming, she gave Kelly a smile as she walked towards her family.

Gibbs was holding onto his boy tightly as he felt a presence, not realising his eyes were closed, he opened them to see his girl had just dropped down to him, he immediately removed one arm from his boy &amp; brought his daughter into his hold as well. He was holding onto both his kids, it was almost perfect, almost.

Tony just stared in utter surprise, or shock more like it at his boss &amp; those 2 kids, surely he couldn't be their dad? But the way they all acted it sure seemed like it. He moved closer to Ziva "Ziva! What is going on?" he all but demanded.

Ziva flashed him a look, McGee had also come closer too, she took a deep breath "They are Gibbs's kids"

"Since when?" McGee asked.

"My guess, since they were born" Ziva replied.

"Ziva!" Tony huffed "now is not the time to joke around, what is going on?"

"It's... it's a long story as you Americans say." Ziva smirked

"Ziva!" Tony &amp; McGee both huffed.

Ziva knew they deserved answers, but she didn't know how much Gibbs would be comfortable with her saying "Look, all I can say right now is that, both those kids are Gibbs's. We found Kelly at the hospital, the man we just had a shoot out with, Quinn, he was attempting to kidnap her from the car park, but somehow Gibbs heard her. He threatened Phoenix before throwing her off the pier. Gibbs got her thankfully, we then called you to get here to make sure Quinn couldn't get to him first"

Both men stared at Ziva, neither could quite believe their ears, they were confused to say the least, but none of it sounded good.

"I am still confused, how'd we not know about them? Where've they been?" Tony asked.

"He threw her off the pier?" McGee asked "into the water?" he knew which guy was Quinn, that was obvious to him, and to hear that the man threw her into what would have been freezing water, just gave him a chill.

"Yes McGee, into the water, Gibbs dove in after her &amp; had to give her mouth to mouth" Ziva answered before continuing "we didn't know about them because... because he didn't know they were still alive"

"What?" Tony &amp; McGee both asked at once.

"I doubt Gibbs wants to go through this story more than once &amp; given we'll have to go through it when we get back to the navy yard, I would suggest waiting until then. We will tell you everything" Ziva said gently, she knew the story would have to be retold to Ducky, Abby as well the Director.

Ziva could see though the men didn't look happy "Gibbs knows you're both confused, but I honestly believe he wont be able to handle going through it more than required &amp; I don't think I can even do that. It's horrible."

That caught Tony, if she couldn't handle saying something twice it must be bad, very bad. He always thought he was made of stone "that bad?"

"Worse Tony. The man responsible for this will not be getting away in one piece, or even ten, no matter the relation. Gibbs will rip him to shreds &amp; I will help. I assure you both, once you hear, you'll join in" Ziva replied.

Tony raised his eyebrow at that, but his eyes fell back to his boss, who was still sitting in the middle of the field holding the pair, his kids, in his embrace, they hadn't moved. He wondered what the cause was, he knew his boss's past was a mystery, he never spoke about it. Maybe it had been too unbearable to speak about &amp; given Ziva's comments, he would do what he could to help his boss, that was the least he owed his boss.

"Dad's here now, it will all be ok" Gibbs whispered soothingly, he had barely moved from his position where he was with his kids, part of him didn't want the moment to end, the rest of him wanted to get going on getting his wife. He pulled the trio back from each other only enough to allow him to see them clearly.

"Everything's going to be ok now, I promise you both. We're going to be ok" Gibbs said looking between them, as he did he could see the similarities &amp; what features each had gotten from him as well as their mum.

Nix was still in his dad's embrace &amp; could now look at him, his face looked all cut up, that's when he remembered what his sister said, he'd been in hospital, while he wanted to ask if he was ok, he had a more burning question "are you going to get mum?" he whispered.

Gibbs eye's widened &amp; he flashed a look at his girl.

Kelly just shrugged "kinda came out"

Gibbs took a deep breath "I promise you son, I will get mum home safe &amp; sound, we'll be family again, no one will ever come between us or separate us again" he saw his son nod &amp; just smiled "seems you were lucky enough to get mum's fire red hair" he said with a smile.

Nix smiled "mum said that's the only thing that I got from her, the rest is all you"

Gibbs smiled "son, that suits me just fine" he could already see the numerous features on his boy that reminded him of himself, including his small frame.

Kelly smiled too, but she then saw her brother's eyes widen into a grin as he looked at her "what's that smile for squirt?"

Nix grinned "you've lost F1 privileges!" he exclaimed excitedly, now they were both back in the same boat.

Gibbs let out a laugh, he just couldn't help it, the glee on his son's face at this revelation was a sight to behold, he composed himself "she certainly has"

Kelly let a small smile as she dropped her head back onto her dad's shoulder "fine by me" she whispered, truthfully, she felt overwhelmed with the responsibility of everything, to know she was not the responsible one anymore just sounded like heaven,

Gibbs kissed his girl's head, even though he'd laughed he knew what a weight it would have been &amp; didn't want her to feel that anymore.

Tony, McGee &amp; even Ziva were caught off guard by Gibbs's laugh, it was loud, they'd never him laugh like that before.

"Did Gibbs just..." McGee started.

"laugh?" Tony finished.

"yes" Ziva answered "he is quite the parental figure, very paternal" she said softly remembering the last few hours.

"what's F1?" McGee asked, he'd heard the boy say it &amp; wasn't sure what it was.

"That I have no idea, but from what I've been able to gather, a rule, I heard other numbers mentioned, all had F's at the start" Ziva replied, she didn't know what any of them meant.

"Gibbs's rules don't have F's Ziva" Tony replied.

"That we know of Tony" Ziva corrected.

Gibbs knew they had to get a move on "what's say, we grab your stuff, say bye to all your friends &amp; teachers and get going huh?"

Nix nodded "ok, but..."

"but what?" Gibbs asked gently, he saw that his boy had become a little nervous? no, scared? Maybe.

"it's not bye as in..." Nix started to say.

Kelly could see her brother was stuck &amp; knew what he was scared of "He thinks it's a permanent goodbye, that he wont see his friends again, like when we had to leave Houston" she whispered into her dad.

Gibbs eyes momentarily widened "Phoenix, look at me son" he said gently, he waited for his son to look at him before continuing "you'll see them again, not going to move anywhere where you can't see them. You just might not see them for the next week or so, ok?" he didn't want to say he'd still be at the same school, because truthfully as much as he knew Kelly would have tried to make the best decision as to what school, he wanted to look into it &amp; make sure it was the right one for him.

"Ok" Nix replied relived to hear he wouldn't be saying goodbye to another group of friends.

The family stood up, suddenly aware of the eyes on them, it wasn't just the team, but from what Gibbs could tell Mr Stephens &amp; some of the other teachers were there too, as well as numerous kids. Great Gibbs thought, a circus was about to come to town.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that meeting! **

**How will they all go meeting all the various people? and how will Gibbs react to news of what Quinn had threatened? But could he have unexpected source of help?**

** I always love to hear your thoughts, so please away! More up soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi Folks, here's another chapter, sorry for the delay. To my newest followers/favourites, welcome aboard! Glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, you rock! I always love to hear your thoughts/comments.**

**Now, let's see how the intro's go but how will Gibbs react to what Ziva will tell him about the conversation she had with Quinn. **

* * *

Mr Stephens had come back out with Mr Dayle &amp; a few other teachers, along with a few other boys, all friends of Phoenix's. The rest of the boys were being supervised in their cabins. The teachers had decided that thanks to this excitement camp would finish a day early, so the boys &amp; place had to be packed up.

"Who's the guy?" Mr Dayle asked his fellow teacher, he saw both Phoenix &amp; Kelly in the arms of some man.

"How would I know?" Mr Stephens retorted "looks like he knows the pair though"

Gibbs tried to decide how to do this exactly, he wanted to introduce the pair properly to his team. He also knew he wanted to meet his son's teachers who'd kept an eye on him too. His decision got made though when he son started to walk &amp; pulled him along behind him.

Nix went bounding towards his teacher &amp; friends, but he made sure to not let go of his dad's hand "It's my dad!"

Dayle &amp; Stephens shared a look of confusion, huh? Dad?

"Mr Stephens! Mr Dayle! This is my dad!" Nix said again excitedly.

Gibbs could see the shock on their faces "Jethro Gibbs, it's a long story. Thank you for looking after Phoenix this morning, it's very much appreciated" he shook hands with both men.

"Sorry, Terry Stephens" Mr Stephens said, he was in shock.

"John Dayle" Mr Dayle said, what the?

Kelly watched as her dad got dragged away towards Nix's friends, she turned back to the teachers.

"Kelly?" Mr Stephens asked.

"It's a long story Mr Stephens, but it's him. I found him down in Portsmouth, some of my grandfather's men tried to stop me from seeing him, but dad got to me. That's when I called you to keep an eye on Phoenix." Kelly said, trying to explain as quickly and painlessly as possible.

"Kelly dear, are you saying that your grandfather somehow knew your father was alive all this time?" Mr Dayle not quite believing it.

"My grandfather was the reason we were split in the first place" Kelly answered.

The teachers just looked at each other, sharing a look of disgust.

All of Nix's friends stared wide eyed at their friend but went closer.

"Dad, this Mike, Daniel, Lance, Ian, Jerry" Nix said &amp; continued to rattle off the names.

Gibbs just smiled as he tried to remember all the names "Nice to meet you boys" he smiled, he couldn't help but notice that his boy was the shortest of them all, seemed he'd gotten his small frame as a boy. He made a mental note to share that with him.

"Nice to meet you too sir" Daniel said on behalf of the boys, he was really confused.

Gibbs could tell his son was beaming &amp; so was he, but there was a group of people still to be met, he turned to his son "Phoenix, you can come back &amp; talk to them in a few but there's some people I want to introduce you to first"

Nix nodded and let his dad lead him away, he saw his dad also beckon his sister.

Gibbs approached his team now with both his kids "Tony, Tim, Ziva, this is my daughter Kelly &amp; my son Phoenix. Kelly, Phoenix, this is Tony, Tim &amp; Ziva. They work for me at NCIS" he knew that Ziva &amp; Kelly had already met, but it was just easier to say it all together.

Ziva could see her teammates were still a little surprised, she put on her best smile "It's a great pleasure to meet you Phoenix, you have your dad's smile"

Nix looked at the lady "thank you" he whispered, he was standing as close to his sister as possible, he always took a while to warm up to new people.

Gibbs was a little surprised at his son's sudden change in demeanour, from the excited boy he was now totally shy &amp; trying to melt into his sister, he saw her rubbing some soothing circles on his back, trying to reassure him.

McGee was still utterly surprised at this revelation, his eyes darted from the boy to the girl &amp; back "ahh hi, nice to meet you both" he had to admit, the young girl was pretty, and those eyes were definitely her dad's.

"Nice to meet you as well, thanks for taking care of my brother" Kelly said, while she didn't trust new people easily just like her brother, this Tim guy had kinda proven himself already to her &amp; he was kinda cute, in a geeky &amp; awkward way.

"You're welcome, but that's what we're here for &amp; nice to meet you both" Tony said, finally being able to speak.

Gibbs nodded, glad they'd all managed to say... something, he crouched down to his son "why don't you go back &amp; talk to your friends for a few minutes, we're then going to have to head off"

Kelly saw her brother hesitate, clearly not wanting to leave their dad's side, she understood it "come on squirt, show me where you were bunking, let's see if you &amp; the boys left the cabin in one piece"

Gibbs let out a breath as he watched the pair head off, gosh she was good with her brother.

Ziva saw Gibbs staring after them, waiting until they had moved out of earshot "Ahh, Gibbs" she said gently, she needed to tell him about Quinn's threat.

"McGee, go watch them!" Gibbs ordered, even though they were all up here, he just didn't want to leave them alone.

"yes boss" McGee replied heading off.

Gibbs then turned to Ziva &amp; Tony "yea Ziva?"

"Quinn &amp; I had... a conversation of sorts" Ziva said hesitantly.

"And what exactly did that asshole say?" Gibbs demanded.

Tony's eyes widened, he wasn't sure who the guy was, but whoever it was clearly was on the wrong side of this whole mess.

Ziva took a deep breath "said that he'd be in contact with Mac quickly &amp; they'd move Shannon before we'd have a chance to get there, said we wouldn't be able to find her, ever again."

Gibbs tensed instantly, that fucking bastard was going to pay! Both of them were!

"If it brings any comfort, I shot him &amp; he wasn't able to dodge the bullet entirely" Ziva smirked.

Gibbs actually smirked at that "Good! That's just the start, there wont be anything left of the guy, either of them!"

Tony didn't know much, except he be learning new things about all this on the fly &amp; the newest bit of information was that whoever this Shannon was, was important to Gibbs, the look on his boss's face all but said it, maybe the kids mother? "What's the plan boss?" knowing action would be required immediately.

"We're going to Houston DiNozzo, Ziva, I want you &amp; McGee to stay in DC with them" Gibbs said.

Ziva's eyes widened "Gibbs! You can't do that to them! They would likely freak out completely at you leaving them so soon"

"I'm not leaving them Ziva, I am going to get their mother, and then we will both come back" Gibbs replied, he needed to get to Shannon now as fast as possible.

"They wont understand that, all they will see is you leaving them, again. Do you want to put them, her through that again" Ziva replied, how was he even contemplating this?

Gibbs gut turned, this was an impossible decision, she was right, how could he leave them right now? But how could he not go straight for Shannon? He certainly wasn't going to take them to Houston &amp; risk them being anywhere near Mac, damn..

"Sorry to interrupt" Mr Dayle said "sounds like you're in a bit of pickle &amp; we'd like to help, I've got a suggestion, because the lady is right sir, you can't leave them"

Gibbs looked between him &amp; Mr Stephens "I also can't leave my wife with that bastard another day"

That startled Stephens &amp; Dayle, their mum was alive? This Mac guy was a bastard! "We're not suggesting anything of a kind, in fact we'd gladly volunteer to be apart of the greeting party! It took quite a while to get your son to open up &amp; part of that we have no doubt is due in no uncertain terms to everything &amp; we'd like a chance to, shall I say, show that man just how we feel about it"

"He's mine!" Gibbs replied "but I might be willing to throw you a bone" he knew these teachers would know some of the history &amp; felt again a sense of comfort to know just how much these men cared for his son.

Stephens smirked "I'll take that" he liked this guy! no, his fellow marine!

Mr Dayle took a deep breath "My brother's with Miami SWAT, former delta force too. He's currently in Houston on a joint training taskforce, I know I could ask him for help"

Gibbs stared at the guy "I don't really trust anyone that I've never met, especially with something this important"

"I can understand your hesitation Mr Gibbs, but I'm 100% positive, you can trust my brother, like you could me. But you're not just getting him, he's got pull. He could have numerous other units from the joint program task force go along, that's officers from across the country" Dayle replied.

"DC SWAT there?" Gibbs asked, a thought suddenly hit him.

"I can check, but probably" Dayle said taking his phone out.

"Do that, see if there's a Lt Taylor there" Gibbs replied.

Tony &amp; Ziva flashed each other a look "who's Lt Taylor, Gibbs?" Ziva asked gently.

Gibbs eyed her "my neighbour &amp; one of the few people I would trust for something like this" it was true, he was one of the very few people alive he would trust with something this important.

Tony just watched as he boss walked in the direction that his kids had gone. He turned back to Ziva "can you throw me a bone?"

"Gibbs's father in law, Mac, stole his family" Ziva said.

"The bastard did a lot more than that" Stephens interjected, that was putting it nicely, especially knowing all the supposedly 'dead' people were in fact alive.

Ziva nodded in agreement "and he will pay dearly for it"

* * *

**A/N: There were a few surprised people around the campsite! Guess Gibbs is faced with a pretty tough choice to make, can he leave getting his wife to someone else? Will his neighbour be there **How would that conversation go? **&amp; why is he someone Gibbs will trust with something like this? **

**What could happen though to make Kelly annoyed &amp; Gibbs grin, after breathing a sigh of relief that is? ;P**

**I always love hearing your comments, so review away! More up soon!**

**(To those that read More than he dreamed of - please note, some of my comments about what's to come are directed at people that haven't read it)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you fine folks. To my latest favourites/followers, welcome aboard, can't believe I've reached over 50 followers, I'm chuffed! I love that so many people are enjoying this story.**

**To the Guest Reviewer who commented on Chapter 3: I am unsure how you can think this story is a crackfic, even with Kelly's name, that's not my style for this kind of story. Her name is that long for a reason, I didn't just make it like that for the fun of it, the reason will be revealed in due course. I hope you stick with it none the less &amp; give it more of a chance.**

**Now, let's see what the kids are to &amp; if Gibbs's neighbour is in Houston.. **

* * *

Gibbs needed to try to focus, he wasn't used to having his thoughts all haywire, his thought patterns were usually quite ordered &amp; concise. He knew partly it was from the explosion, the rest was from dealing with everything else! He shook his head trying to clear his mind, he needed his mind clear for the days ahead, that was certain. Yet again though, his thought pattern that had barely gotten started was diverted, he heard laughter coming from the cabin his kids were in. He just watched as his girl headed out of the room smiling, he motioned her over.

"Do I even want to know what's going on in there?" Gibbs asked as she got closer.

Kelly smiled "doubtful"

Gibbs chuckled as he brought her into another embrace, gosh he could get used to this! He held her tightly as he rested his head against her's, he was standing there for a few moments just enjoying holding her &amp; breathing her in when he heard a small chuckle. "what's so funny Kells?" he asked drawing back from her slightly.

Kelly chuckled "you still smell of sawdust"

Gibbs let out a chuckle too, apparently saw dust didn't wash out easily, because it had been a little while "uh huh, but that's because I've got a boat I'm working on" he wondered if she remembered working on it with him, he wanted to do that again.

Kelly looked up "can we actually sail this one?" the memories of working on it brought a smile to her face, she just never got to see a finished product.

"That's the plan, once we finish it. Now that there's more hands on deck we'll get it done quick smart, then we can go sailing whenever we want angel" Gibbs replied, loving that she obviously remembered it all.

Kelly was going to say something, but she heard Tim's raised voice.

"Ahh, I wouldn't do that!" McGee said trying to stop the boys from jumping between bunk beds, he'd seen that Kelly had gone to Gibbs so was watching Nix.

Gibbs followed his girl to see what was going on, when he heard a crash emanate from the cabin, he hastened his pace to get there quicker. His eyes widened upon entering the cabin, his son &amp; one of the boys... Daniel he thought, were both sitting in a heap on a bottom bunk, having fallen through from the top.

Kelly was stunned "what the hell?" she asked stunned, how'd they fall through the bed?

"You swore!" Nix replied.

"and you both fell through a bunk bed! **again!**" Kelly replied totally dumbfounded "what do you two do? Hack the wooden beams or something?"

Nix &amp; Daniel shared a grin "There's not a bunk bed safe from us!"

Kelly crouched down "you know, I'd like to see you two try this trick with the new one I just ordered. It's metal framed!"

"Party pooper!" Nix said sticking his tongue out.

"so mature" Kelly rolled her eyes "are you two ok though? Daniel?"

"I'm fine" Daniel answered as she helped him up, that was fun!

"I'm glad, because guess what?" Kelly replied looking at him.

Gibbs had to admit he had been a breath away from going straight for his son, but his girl had beaten him to it. He realised that she'd gone straight into protective/parental mode, could he really take that role back instantly? He wasn't so sure, so he let her deal with this, for now.

Daniel's eyes widened "Please Kelly! Don't!" she hadn't ratted him out last time to his parents, and didn't want to be this time either.

Kelly smirked "not me, but I'm sure Mr Stephens will be passing on a message"

"I will definitely be passing a message on to your parents Mr Lungo" Mr Stephens said, he was shocked that they'd managed to fall through the bed, how'd it happen?

Daniel swallowed.

Kelly looked down at her brother "are you ok squirt?"

"I'm fine, not a scratch!" Nix grinned as she helped him stand.

Kelly eyed him "you are not superman! Not even superboy! What were you thinking? again?"

Nix just grinned "I have to be superboy"

Kelly knew where her brother was going with this "no one, no one in this family is a superhero! Got that?"

Gibbs pressed his lips together, he had a sneaky suspicion as to where this was leading to.

Nix screwed his face as he considered his sister's statement "nu ah"

Kelly huffed &amp; turned to her dad, why was she dealing with this? "Would you please tell him that you are not superman?"

Gibbs couldn't contain the grin another second, especially given the looks he was getting, he went over to his boy &amp; crouched down &amp; motioned for him to come closer "The fact that I'm superman is a secret" he whispered.

Nix grinned.

"Dad!" Kelly exclaimed "great, just great! Mum's right, carbon copy!"

Gibbs just chuckled, now he knew his son was ok, he was more relaxed &amp; he couldn't bring himself to reprimand him right off the bat anyway.

"I would have thought, considering, I dunno, because of the fact that he fell through, **through** a bunk bed that you'd want to... how shall I put this, subject him to an inspection" Kelly said with a raised eyebrow, this was not her overprotective dad that she remembered.

Nix's eyes widened instantly at that "I'm fine!"

Gibbs looked between the pair, apparently his son knew what his inspections were, that was good "He seems fine at the moment...but, I have no doubt that sooner or later he will undergo one" and he was looking forward to that.

Nix sighed, but he was strangely looking forward to the experience, maybe.

Mr Stephens wasn't too sure what they were talking about &amp; it was a little weird to see the roles reversed in parental discipline, geez this family would have a lot to work through! "Ok, Daniel, Mike, in fact all of you boys, go to breakfast, then come back &amp; pack up"

Gibbs waited for the others to leave, they were now alone turning back to his son "why don't you go grab your stuff &amp; say a last bye. We have to go, then on the way back to DC you can explain to us how exactly you managed this..." he finished motioning to the broken bunk bed, he too was taken aback as to how they managed it.

"Ok" Nix said proudly, part of him was glad that his dad didn't react to it, the rest of him couldn't believe he didn't!

"Sorry to interrupt" Dayle said coming in "he's there" he finished passing him his phone.

Gibbs nodded &amp; took the phone "Can you go watch your brother please? As soon as I'm off, we'll get going"

"Ok but who is where?" Kelly asked.

"I'll explain after Kells, promise" Gibbs replied, giving her a quick kiss.

Gibbs waited to be alone, he took a deep breath, this wasn't going to be an easy conversation at all, but here it goes!

"Ted?" Gibbs said softly into the phone, he leaned over to inspect the damage, all the beams had been moved out of place, he had to hand it to his son.

"Gibbs?" Ted asked back surprised "what's going on? Are you ok? How does Lt Dayle know you? Martha told me the other day she thought you were caught up in that explosion down in Portsmouth, Were you?"

"I was Ted, but that's not why I'm calling" Gibbs replied.

"But you're ok?" Ted asked again.

"Yes, sort of, no... I'm great, but not.." Gibbs stuttered, he honestly didn't know what to say, or even how he felt, he had so many conflicting emotions, he sat down on one of the beds trying to calm himself.

"Ok, what's going on? You sound... not you" Ted replied, his friend did not sound right, at all!

"I need ask for a favour, a big one" Gibbs said, his friend was one on a very short list of people he'd ever go to help for &amp; was on an even shorter list of people that he'd trust with this, if he couldn't do it himself.

"You know you don't have to ask Jethro, whatever it is, I'm here. Like I've always been" Ted replied, part of him was freaked out, his friend never actually **asked** for help, he more or less had to shove the help in his face before he'd receive it.

"Are you sitting down?" Gibbs asked.

"No, should I be?" Ted asked back, this was getting weird.

"You might want to" Gibbs suggested.

"Ok Jethro, lay it on me" Ted said, having taken a seat.

Gibbs took a deep breath "They're alive... my girls, they're alive"

Gibbs didn't get a reply, he knew it would take Ted a few minutes to get over what he said, so he just waited.

"Jethro, not that I'm doubting you... but" Ted started to say.

"I'm serious, I'm looking at Kelly as we speak, it's her. She's still got her crystal blue eyes, that cheeky grin &amp; she still gets motion sick" Gibbs interjected, he could see Kelly standing on the grass with her brothers bags &amp; talking with the teachers through the window.

"I don't understand" Ted said, how was it possible?

"That fucking asshole of a father in-law! He, he stole them Ted!" Gibbs said, working himself up, pacing back &amp; forth.

"Mac? But how.." Ted asked, he knew the guy was asshole, but surely not.

"Like he told me they'd died, he told them I'd died on deployment! He used the accident they were in to kidnap them &amp; moved them away from me!" Gibbs said, still very worked up.

Something dawned on Ted "he ID'd the bodies!"

"Exactly!" Gibbs agreed.

Ted took a breath to try to calm the anger that was boiling "What do you need?"

Gibbs saw Nix come towards his sister "first, you should know, that I've... got a son."

"What?" Ted asked shocked.

"Same age as Stacey, roughly. Shan was pregnant when I deployed but she didn't tell me, his name's Phoenix Leroy" Gibbs explained proudly.

Ted actually laughed "Gosh I love that woman of yours!"

Gibbs smirked, knowing he said that purely for the chosen middle name "yea, can we get on with it?"

"Go for it!" Ted chuckled.

"He moved them to Houston, Ted" Gibbs stated.

Ted instantly stopped laughing, knowing this was why he'd been called "Wait, if Kelly is with you, who is here?"

"Shannon. She tried to get them all away from Mac, but the asshole wouldn't budge, she finally managed to get Kells &amp; Nix away, but he only agreed if she stayed behind with him and if..." Gibbs explained, he just couldn't finish it.

"if what Jethro?" Ted asked, knowing he'd need as much intel as possible before proceeding.

"The bastard made Shan &amp; Kell make Nix think that Shannon had died!" Gibbs stuttered venomously.

"I promise you Jethro, I'll get Shan away from him &amp; I will take him down personally!" Ted replied, that sickened him beyond anything, he looked towards his Sgt "Sargent! I want the squad geared up &amp; ready to deploy within 30 minutes! See if we can wrangle another team as well!" he called sternly.

"Miami SWAT are in this with you Lt Taylor! I'll see who else I can wrangle" came a shout from someone.

"LA SWAT are in!" came a call

"Seattle are with you too!" came another call.

Gibbs let out a breath, he'd heard who he'd presumed was Dayle's brother saying they'd go too, as well as a few other shouts "thanks, don't think I could leave in the hands of a stranger"

"Jethro, I'll get her, I'll bring her home safe &amp; sound, so tell Kelly that... tell Phoenix that too" Ted finished.

"Thanks mate. One more thing. There's this guy Trent Quinn, he's Mac's head of security, he's not the right type if you get my drift. He...he threw Kells of the pier! I had to give her mouth to mouth Ted!" Gibbs got out.

"Is she ok Jethro?" Ted asked concerned.

"Yea, she's ok" Gibbs replied "I can't imagine he'll get there before you, but the guy's just... he tried to get to Nix too, but my team were able to fend him off. He's threatened that he'll tell Mac to move Shannon quickly, that's why we can't wait for clearance or anything Ted, I need to you move on this" he almost pleaded.

"Understood, as soon as we're geared up, we'll head off &amp; if I run into this Quinn, I'll be sure to send your regards" Ted snickered.

"I'll call you back in 10 with an address" Gibbs said.

"Done, but Jethro" Ted said, he wasn't sure about this part.

"Yea?" Gibbs asked.

"Harry's on duty at the moment, do you want me to send him over once he gets off, you know another person keeping an eye on them, a familiar face might help. Can Martha do anything right now for you?" Ted asked.

"Thanks, I'll let you know" Gibbs replied, he was glad now that he'd spoken with his friend, it was comforting to know that he'd be there for Shannon "please get her Ted, tell her I love her"

Ted let a tear run down his cheek, he knew how much his friend had missed Shannon "I'll get Jethro &amp; I'll tell her, but you'll be telling her the same thing too soon enough, just stay with your kids. I've got this for you mate"

* * *

**A/N: Guess Nix has a mischievous side to him! He's not like his dad at all, hehe. That wasn't the easiest conversation for Gibbs though, good thing Ted's there though! and to have the back up of all those SWAT units is a good thing too.**

**But it's time for them to head off, how will Kelly &amp; Nix take the news about how their dad is planning to get their mum away from Mac?**

**More up soon, I always appreciated your comments, so review away! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Another chapter for you fine folks, to my newest followers &amp; favourites, welcome aboard! So glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, you're all awesome! **

**Nix is a bit of rascal, but how could he not be with Gibbs as a dad? hehe.. Let's see how Gibbs goes explaining to his kids that Ted will get Shannon.. **

* * *

Gibbs headed out of the cabin relieved that his friend would be taking point &amp; to know that countless SWAT units would do it together made him feel relief too. One thing remained, he needed to get the address, that would mean telling his kids what was going on.

Dayle saw Gibbs approach &amp; headed for him "I assure you Mr Gibbs, my brother, best of the best, they wont rest until it's sorted"

Gibbs nodded "thank you &amp; thanks for the suggestion" he saw his kids, wanting to have the conversation &amp; get going, he'd start them back towards the car "ready to go?"

"Yea, we're ready" Kelly replied.

"All the best, if there's anything else we can help with, please, just call" Mr Stephens said shaking Gibbs hand.

"Thank you, we'll be in touch" Gibbs replied.

"Don't forget this" Mr Stephens said handing Nix the bowl he made.

"Wow! Awesome work squirt! Buster will love it" Kelly smiled taking a good look.

Nix smiled, but he looked at his dad, did he like it?

Gibbs took the bowl, he was impressed, it was beautifully made &amp; polished, with the dog's name carved into too "Don't think I've seen better bowl, great job you did, it's pretty deep too"

"That's cause Buster splashes when he drinks" Nix smiled, glad his dad liked the bowl.

Gibbs nodded in understanding "Better put this away for safe keeping then" he said as he tucked the bowl into his son's bag &amp; lifted it up over his shoulder to carry "Let's go" he said.

The team &amp; teachers all bided each other farewell.

Gibbs gave a scan of the area as they reached the car park, just making sure it was all ok.

"DiNozzo, put this in the car. You're riding with us. Ziva, you &amp; McGee follow... and Ziva, stay behind me, we aren't racing anywhere this time" Gibbs finished passing Tony his son's bag.

"Yes Gibbs" Ziva replied, knowing what he meant.

Gibbs took his kids towards the cars, he would have sat them down on the bench, but given that's where Kelly was ill, he thought better of it, he motioned them to sit on the hood. He saw Tony had gone to stand with the others by the other car.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked.

"You remember the Taylor's Kells?" Gibbs asked.

"Yea of course I do" Kelly replied, Harry was one of her best friends when she was younger.

Gibbs looked at his son, wondering if he knew, but his question was soon answered.

"Kelly taught me how to fire a water gun just like you &amp; Ted taught her &amp; Harry" Nix grinned.

Gibbs smiled "I'm glad, but I'm sure there's still a thing of two I can teach you"

Nix grinned, loving the sound of that.

"Do you remember what Ted's job was?" Gibbs asked.

"SWAT" Kelly answered.

"That's right, he's a Lieutenant now, in one of the best SWAT teams DC has" Gibbs replied, he took a breath "he's actually in Houston right now on a special task-force"

Kelly's eyes widened "You're going to send Ted to get mum? I thought we would go?!" she thought they'd head for Houston straight away.

Gibbs took a calming breath "I don't want to delay getting mum out of there, I trust Ted with this Kells. He's going to get her &amp; bring her home"

"You said you'd get mum!" Nix said.

"Me going would mean me leaving you both here in DC &amp; that's something I can't do, something I know mum wouldn't like either. I don't want you two anywhere near Mac." Gibbs said calmly, the more he thought about it, he knew what his wife would say.

"We could still come to Houston &amp; not go anywhere near him! I know how to get into the place without Mac even knowing!" Kelly insisted.

That caught Gibbs by surprise "you do?"

"Yea, mum showed me!" Kelly replied instantly "How can you leave this to someone else? You said you'd get her? You promised!"

Tony &amp; the others couldn't help but over hear their conversation &amp; it wasn't going well, he could see his boss was caught in one almighty catch 22.

Gibbs sighed, he needed them to be ok "and I will get her back, I promise you both. Sometimes though, we have to ask for help &amp; Ted is one of the very few people, if not the only person that I trust for something like this. I've already explained it all &amp; he's already said he'll get mum." he took a breath "Kell, do you remember why I would trust Ted so much?"

Kelly took a breath, she remembered that their families were always very close "the Park Pact?" she whispered

Gibbs smirked "uh huh, you really think I could do something like that with another person &amp; not fret that they'd spill the beans to mum if I didn't trust them completely? I trusted him with the most precious things in the world to me, you &amp; mum. I knew he would always be there for you both whenever he could. This is why I trust him to do this" he finished holding onto her by her shoulder.

"Then Kells should tell him how to get in" Nix whispered.

"You're ok with Ted doing this then?" Gibbs asked him, as he held onto him too.

Nix nodded "you say he'll get mum, he will"

Gibbs was a little taken by his son's sheer belief in him "Promise son, just like me, Ted wont rest until we've got her back."

Kelly took a deep breath "River Oaks in Houston. His property back onto a golf course, in the corner there's a small bush area on the golf course side, if you jump the fence right on the corner the camera's Mac has in place can't see you. You need to then follow the tree line away from the main house, staying right on it. You'll get to the pool house, enter through the second window. Go from there into the maintenance room &amp; behind the filter system is a tunnel entrance, go north, it leads right up into the cellar of the house. From there the stairs to the main area of the place are at the far end."

"Mum showed you?" Gibbs asked, he was a little surprised she'd let their daughter know a viable option to come &amp; go without being seen.

Kelly nodded "she wanted me to know how to get out un-noticed with Nix, as he was sometimes in pretty foul moods"

Gibbs turned "DiNozzo, you get all of that?"

"yes boss" Tony replied, as soon as she'd started to detail it, he'd switched on &amp; started noting it down. "just need the exact address &amp; I'll send it through" Dayle had passed on his brother's details.

Kelly wrote down the exact address &amp; drew a small map as best she could.

"Let's get going" Gibbs said.

Nix walked around to the other side of the car, he saw vomit "Ewww! Who..." but he stopped &amp; looked at his sister who'd gone flush red.

Gibbs eyed his son "don't step in it, but do you?" suddenly wondering if he had 2 motion sick kids to deal with.

"Nope" Nix replied proudly "bring on the roller coasters!"

Gibbs was relieved to know that, one was bad enough, he saw though Tony moving to take the front seat &amp; was about to speak when his son beat him to it.

"Hey! You need to sit in the back! Kelly's in the front!" Nix insisted.

Tony looked at the kid, he was still trying to figure out his age there were moments he seemed so young, others were like he was a teenager, he then looked at his boss.

Gibbs smiled "he's right DiNozzo, back seat"

"Yes boss" Tony replied, not understanding it.

Gibbs sat down in the drivers seat &amp; grabbed two more pills "take these angel, I assure you though, we wont be driving anywhere near as fast as before"

"can't I drive?" Kelly asked, she really didn't want to go through that again.

Tony suddenly cottoned on to what was going on, he knew what those tablets were &amp; now realised who the vomit came from.

Gibbs took a deep breath, he wasn't sure he could handle that.

"mum says she drives just like you dad" Nix grinned.

"I'm driving" Gibbs replied to that comment, now knowing he couldn't handle that.

Kelly turned back to her brother "look at what you did!? Now I'll never drive!"

Nix just laughed.

"I'll let you drive angel, just not tonight" Gibbs smiled as he caressed her cheek before he turned to the backseat "DiNozzo, call through the directions."

"Info's already been sent boss" Tony replied.

As Gibbs pulled out of the car park he knew what conversation he wanted to have first "Phoenix, perhaps you can explain to me how exactly you fell through a bunk bed for the second time apparently?"

Nix swallowed "ah..."

Tony gave the kid a small smile, he had to admit he was impressed with that feat, but he could see the boy was now nervous "I'm guessing it was similar to what I did once, push the planks to either side &amp; jump from one to another?"

Nix's eyes widened in surprise, this man that worked for his dad, that was a federal agent no less, did the same thing?

Gibbs rolled his eyes "Why am I not surprised DiNozzo? Phoenix, is that it?"

"Yeap, just like Tony said" Nix replied.

"Hence my purchase of a metal framed bunk bed" Kelly added.

Gibbs gave a sidewards smile "uh huh, or we make a wooden one where the planks can not be moved"

Nix's eye's widened in glee, making something with his dad... awesome!

Tony had to admit this was the strangest drive he'd ever done with his boss, firstly he wasn't speeding, secondly he was actually talking, a lot! Thirdly, he looked different, he looked, happy? They were almost back at the navy yard though, he wondered how the others would take it all, what would the Director say? Ducky? Abby? How would she react? Things were going to get interesting indeed!

Gibbs was glad to have gotten them back to navy yard safe &amp; sound, he also saw his girl wasn't looking too green "how you feeling angel, need a bathroom?"

"I'm ok, fresh air &amp; solid ground is always good though" Kelly replied, he'd driven much, much slower this time &amp; was able to keep it together.

Gibbs smiled, he'd let her have a few minutes to compose herself, he beckoned his boy, lifting him up "this building here Nix is where I work. See we came in from that way &amp; it's the third building along" he explained, wanting his son to know where to come if he ever had to

"looks boring" Nix replied "that building looks waaay better!" he said pointing across the way. It had marine guards out the front.

Tony smiled, leave it to a boy to think the armoury was cool!

Gibbs raised his eyebrow "That building you don't go into, those marines will stop you anyway. It's the armoury &amp; therefore for adults only."

"So Kelly can go in, she's an adult" Nix replied.

"No she can't, I will amend my statement. The armoury is only for adults who are NCIS agents or military personnel who have clearance to be in there"

"An armoury is for holding guns, so for people who can use them &amp; Kelly know's how to use them" Nix replied.

Gibbs eye's instantly shot over to his daughter, who was now doing all she could to advert his gaze.

Tony, Ziva &amp; McGee all stared at her too.

"Kelly?" Gibbs asked.

Kelly was shitting herself, she averted her dad's gaze &amp; looked at her brother "we need a discussion about keeping that trap shut!"

Nix just grinned.

"Kelly" Gibbs said again "you know how to use a gun?" he was speechless.

"Yes" Kelly answered "but mum made me take the lessons!" she added very quickly.

Gibbs didn't know what to say, Shannon had insisted on her taking lessons in using a weapon? That didn't sound like her, he truly wondered how bad things had gotten. "where?" hopefully it was at least at proper place.

"Firing range" Kelly answered, where else? "My instructor was former Master Sergeant Ric..." she just didn't finish the sentence.

Nix let out a small smile.

"Master Sergeant Ric who?" Gibbs asked, why'd she stop? He at least drew comfort that a marine had trained her.

"Richard Buttock" Kelly finished with a small smile, trying to hold the chuckle back "his parents were so mean".

Nix let out a laugh.

Tony &amp; Tim gave each other small smiles, poor guy!

Ziva didn't really get it "what's wrong with Richard?" she knew Buttock wasn't the most pleasant name.

"Ahh..." Kelly started to say something, but really didn't get her confusion.

"you'll have to excuse our Israeli friend, she doesn't get a lot of American colloquialisms &amp; nicknames" Tony said, he turned to Ziva "I'll explain later" he didn't want to say it in front of Nix.

"Another name for Richard is Dick" Nix laughed "So he was Master Sergeant Dick Buttock"

Ziva looked at Nix in shock "why is Dick a nickname for Richard?"

"I dunno! But it is! Dick Grayson from Batman...his real first name, Richard" Nix explained.

Tony was a little surprised that a boy this young knew this, but he was right "Kid's right"

Gibbs let out the smallest smile, that guy would have been crucified during bootcamp, no, he would have been smashed, he looked between his kids "I certainly hope you didn't say anything.."

"Not when he could hear me" Kelly replied, she wasn't crazy!

"I'd hope not" Gibbs replied "now, while this building may look boring on the outside, the inside, much more exciting, let's go check it out" he said as he led his kids &amp; team into the building.

* * *

**A/N: At least Gibbs was able to talk his kids around to Ted getting Shannon, but the big question right now is how will the introductions go? What will Jenn's reaction be to them all going awol? and how will Kelly &amp; Nix react to them? It's all been going smoothly right? ... yea, that might not last!**

**I always love hear your thoughts/comments, so review away! More up soon..**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's another chapter folks. To my recent followers/favourites, welcome aboard! So glad to have you with us! My reviewers, well, you rock! I love hearing your thoughts on this story, so keep 'em coming!**

**To Guest Reviewer Cathy Brown: Thanks for the review, glad you're enjoying, here's another chapter! I tend to try to update once to twice a week..**

**Now, Let's see how things go... will there be fireworks? **

* * *

As they rod up in the lift Gibbs wasn't quite sure as to the reception he would get, he knew Jenn was pissed, Tony's phone just kept ringing &amp; ringing, he couldn't tell him to turn it off though, because Ted might have called. He was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of his girl coughing, he realised she'd been coughing off &amp; on for the last few hours, he'd need to get Ducky to check her out. Ducky!... Abby! Oh boy, none of them really knew.. this was going to be fun.

Gibbs led them off the lift &amp; was halfway to the bullpen when a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"**Special Agent Gibbs!**" Jenn exclaimed, she'd gotten word he'd come back onto navy yard &amp; had come down to demand answers, she wasn't happy! "Where the hell have you been? What is going on? Why haven't you or any of your team answered your phones?!" she was furious, they'd blown up a ship in the middle of the ocean, she'd hoped that Gibbs might have been able to stop that occurrence &amp; prevent the loss of life. She was so worked up, she didn't notice the two additional people standing behind Gibbs.

Gibbs swallowed, yea, she was pissed! He saw though Ducky &amp; Abby both in the background, not to mention countless other agents &amp; personnel.

Kelly's eyes shot wide open in shock, this lady was the same lady she saw at her dad's bedside &amp; that other lady was in the background too, they worked with her dad!

Nix's eyes shot wide open, he didn't like the way this woman was speaking to his dad, but she kinda looked like.. "you look like.."

Gibbs eyes shot down to his son instantly &amp; he realised why he didn't finish the sentence, his sister had covered his mouth.

Nix had no clue why his sister had covered his mouth &amp; stopped him from speaking, he just pulled her hand off, not liking it on there.

Jenn suddenly noticed the young boy &amp; girl both standing half behind Gibbs "and who are they exactly? The reason for you all to disappear without a trace I assume? Some kind of babysitting detail was it? School I believe is still in session"

Tony was flashing worried looks between his teammates, this wasn't exactly going well.

Kelly took instant offence "Don't you dare talk about my brother like that! You don't know anything, so shut it!" she finished having put herself between her brother &amp; this woman.

Jenn raised her eyebrow "and you don't know who you're talking to..." snarled, having taken offence to how she was being spoken to, especially as she didn't really offend them.

"I don't give a damn who the hell you are! Don't speak about my brother like that!" Kelly retorted.

Gibbs was shocked at his daughters sudden outburst, Jenn hadn't exactly said anything too offensive. It kinda reminded him of her mother, kinda, maybe a bit of himself thrown in for good measure. He pulled her backwards "calm down Kell, she doesn't know the situation" he said softly trying to calm her down.

Kelly rounded on him "you're defending her?"

"No I'm not." Gibbs replied, he took a breath "All I'm saying is that she doesn't understand what's happened &amp; once I explain it to her, she will understand why my team &amp; I went off radar" he had no idea what had his daughter so uptight &amp; furious, but he could almost see steam coming out of her ears "so I want you to calm down for me, please"

Abby was watching this exchange from Tony's desk with Ducky, she'd wanted to rush straight for Gibbs as soon as she'd seen him, but this stand off had her hanging back, but she got taken for six when she heard Gibbs say 'please' &amp; saw Ducky had even looked surprised at that.

"I'm shocked Agent Gibbs, since when do you say 'please'? But I do look forward to your explanation." Jenn retorted, she was shocked he used that word, he never used that word! She seriously doubted though that anything could make it ok for them all going off radar, at least it seemed that Gibbs's memory was back, that was a good thing. Despite all her anger she was ever so relieved that he seemed to be better.

Tim flashed looks at his teammates, could it get any worse?

Kelly saw the look on the woman's face, and the look in her eyes, they didn't match. She was trying to mask her relief that her dad was ok with anger of the current situation, suddenly all her emotions were coming out, the ones from the hospital, everything "you clearly don't know him well enough then!"

"Honey, I've known Gibbs for a great many years, so I think I know what I'm talking about" Jenn said, putting on a curt smile, trying to show just how well.

Ziva shared a look with Tony &amp; Tim, definitely not going well!

Gibbs cursed, this wasn't a good path, he needed to diffuse the situation "Tony, can you &amp; the team take them..."

Kelly interrupted him before he could finish "what, so you &amp; her can go do whatever it is you two do, alone? Is this why you never came after us? **IS IT!** You went off &amp; found yourself a new family?"

Gibbs was shocked "NO! How can you even think that Kelly?"

"I can see it her eyes! I can even see something in yours! You had a relationship with her! What couldn't find mum so you just hooked up with her short haired doppelganger &amp; thought screw it, she's close enough?" Kelly demanded.

Jenn's eyes shot wide with shock, first Gibbs said Kelly, that was the name of his dead daughter, she'd only just found out about. Next the young girl was accusing him of what? Not going after them &amp; just being with her as a replacement for his dead wife? What was going on?

Ducky went wide eyed at this, what on earth was going on? Kelly was the name of Jethro's dead daughter? Something was going on, big time!

Gibbs was utterly perplexed as to what had brought this on, he grabbed hold of her by her arms "If I'd have gotten one hint that you &amp; mum were alive I would have ripped the earth apart Kells. But he fooled all of us! I'm not proud of that &amp; I know I've got a lot to make for"

"Do you even want us back? Or are you simply going along enough &amp; will just say see ya later down the track?!" Kelly vented.

Gibbs couldn't believe she said that "Of course I want you Kells, I can't live another day without you, any of you. That's why I dove in after you! That's why I got Tony to get to your brother, that's why I called Ted to get mum, I will never leave you again, ever!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep!" Kelly bit back.

Gibbs swallowed, his girl was having a breakdown, that was now clear to him. He took a deep breath "I know things aren't right, I know they're screwed up Kelly, but one thing I can promise you &amp; this is something I wont break is that we will get through it, we'll get through it all"

"Yea well, think I'd pass out holding my breath waiting to see if you keep this promise" Kelly snarled.

"I'll keep this one Kell bear, that I promise you!" Gibbs said softly, trying to comfort her.

"Don't call me that! You don't have the right! You replaced us! You replaced mum with her! (pointing at Jenn) Replaced me with that Goth chick (waving her hand towards Abby), though heavens only know why you'd think a goth would be a good replacement." Kelly huffed.

Abby was stunned, huh? She'd never met this girl before, how'd she know about her close relationship with Gibbs?

That confused not only Gibbs, but everyone "How do you know about Abby, Kells?"

"I'm right aren't I, you replaced me with her!" Kelly insisted.

"No I did not replace you Kelly, I've never replaced you, but that wasn't the question, how do you know about her?" Gibbs asked again, how on earth did Kelly know her?

"Because..." Kelly took a breath "Because I saw her! saw them both! They were at the hospital the night you got brought in! I saw the way they were looking at you!"

"You were at the hospital the night I got brought in?" Gibbs asked shocked that his girl was there, then, that was days ago.

"Yes! What did you think I was doing in the hospital car park? Just hanging out? I decided to come back &amp; give you a chance to explain it all, but maybe I was wrong to do so!" Kelly replied, annoyed.

Gibbs hadn't even thought about what she was doing there, he was only glad that she was, but wait a sec, she was there &amp; then left? "Wait, you left the hospital..." there was a rule against it

"Don't rule book me! You don't have the right!" Kelly yelled.

Jenn suddenly realised that this exchange was being watched by the majority of NCIS, all of whom appeared to be in total shock &amp; while she was in shock too at the apparent resurrection of his family, she doubted he wanted this to continue in front of everyone. "Could I possible suggest.." she started.

"No, fuck off!" Kelly snarled.

Nix had been watching on in shock, he didn't really like what he was hearing &amp; he'd never seen his sister like this before, but then she swore, and not just a small time word..

Jenn took a step back in shock, that snarl along with the stare was 100% Gibbs, it was almost frightening how similar it was, especially with those blue eyes.

"Hey!" Gibbs called "you can berate me, yell at me as much as you like. But you do not disrespect my colleagues or use that kind of language towards them"

"or what?" Kelly challenged "what are you going to do? That's right! You don't have the right to do anything! We're out of here" she finished grabbing her brothers hand.

"NO!" Nix yelled, yanking his hand away from her "I'm staying, I don't want to leave dad"

"We're leaving Phoenix" Kelly said trying to grab him again.

"Kelly, you're not going anywhere. I want us to finish discussing this" Gibbs said as calmly as possible, though he had no idea what 'this' really was, nor who the young girl in front of him was. Something had clicked inside her &amp; was not the girl from even 30 minutes ago.

"I don't have to listen to you" Kelly retorted.

Gibbs took a breath "Yes you do young lady, you're not leaving, you're not going anywhere until I'm satisfied we've talked" he said stepping closer to her, while he hated himself for doing this, maybe he needed to tip her off balance, the last thing he wanted was for her to go anywhere.

"I said before, don't rule book me! You don't have the right!" Kelly replied trying to move away, but it was to no avail, her dad kept close &amp; just kept staring "you haven't been in my life for the last 13 years! You don't have the right!" she yelled trying to push him away.

Gibbs just wanted to bring her into an embrace but knew she wasn't ready yet, he just kept close, kept his eyes on her &amp; let her hit him, she obviously needed to let it out.

"We had to live with him because of you! I had to live with him because of you!" Kelly said as she continued to try to push her dad away "I had to go through everything without you! Why didn't you find us! Why didn't you come &amp; get us! You should have realised!" she continued as she continued to push her dad "You said you'd come home to us! To me! You promised you'd come home!" she finished in utter sobs.

Gibbs had had enough, he gripped his girl &amp; pulled her into him "I'm sorry angel, I'm ever so sorry baby. I'm here now" he whispered as he slide down the wall they were against to the floor "shh baby, shh" he whispered as he rubbed her back trying to sooth her tears, while the ever present feeling of tears ran down his own cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: Guess Kelly kinda had a breakdown... at least she didn't leave! That's something right? Jenn was shocked though, to say the least!**

**How will everyone take the news as to what's happened when it get's explained? how will the introductions go when they eventually happen? and how is Kelly? Will she be ok?**

**I always appreciate to hear your thoughts/comments, so review away! More to come..**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had to visit the hospital &amp; get my lovely gallbladder out :( Hopefully the worst of the pain is behind me now! **

**To my newest followers/favourites, welcome abroad, so glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, you all rock! **

**Now, let's see how everyone goes hearing the information &amp; how the introductions go.. this chapter is a littler longer than the norm, didn't really know where to stop it, so yea.. **

* * *

Tony steered his teammates, as well as Ducky, Abby &amp; the Director all to the other end of the bullpen, glad when he saw the Director shooing everyone else away, he waited until they were all there. He saw that Nix was now sitting in his dad's embrace as well. "So, anything exciting happen in the navy yard today?"

They all looked at him not quite knowing what to say.

Jenn came out of her shock "umm... what on earth happened? His wife &amp; daughter died"

Tony, Ziva &amp; Tim all looked at her in shock.

"wait, you knew he had a wife &amp; daughter Director?" Tony asked.

"The director &amp; I only unearthed that gem the other day when Jethro was in his coma, but I'd have to agree with her statement, I thought they were dead, but we didn't know about any son" Ducky said, he was taking in his friend, not quite knowing what to think.

"Not even Gibbs knew" Ziva commented.

"you knew Ziva? I didn't know about any of it!" Abby said.

"Shhh!" everyone replied.

Abby swallowed.

"Jethro didn't tell anyone, it was obviously too painful" Ducky said, he looked at his friend, he had his daughter in his lap &amp; his son next to him, he was trying to comfort them both.

"Could we get back to how they're alive?" Jenn asked, she was dumbfounded.

Tony &amp; Tim both looked at Ziva, she was the one that the knew the most.

"Ok" Ziva said taking a breath "This is what I know. When Gibbs got back after he was told they died, his step-father in-law, a man named MacDonald Fielding convinced him not to go see their bodies, saying it would be easier for Gibbs, he was also the man that ID'd their bodies. What Gibbs didn't know was that neither Shannon or Kelly had actually died, Mac somehow got them from the accident scene &amp; took them to a farmhouse before anyone was the wiser"

"That's impossible, NIS investigated their deaths, they would have done autopsy's, we would have realised" Jenn insisted.

"According to Kelly, she remembered the accident, and the next thing she knew she woke up at his farmhouse, her mum had been injured, but instead of taking them to a hospital, he brought a doctor in" Ziva replied.

Jenn still couldn't believe it "from the notes I read.."

"Director, you can't explain away a live human being!" Ziva said just a little louder than the whisper she'd been going in.

"Go on Ziva" Ducky said, he too was very surprised at this.

"A few days after being at the farmhouse Mac told them both that Gibbs had died on deployment, handed Shannon a death certificate &amp; dog tags" Ziva explained, seeing no one had gone to say anything she kept going "he convinced Shannon that moving away to a brand new place would give them the best fresh start, he moved them to Houston &amp; didn't even bring them back to pack up their things."

Abby felt horrible for them all "wait, where'd the boy come from?"

Ziva smiled "Shannon was pregnant when Gibbs deployed, but she didn't tell him the news, something about being a surprise &amp; not wanting him to worry about her while he was away"

Ducky nodded, he could understand the statement.

"How'd they go from Houston to here?" Tim asked.

Ziva winced.

"This is the really really bad part isn't it?" Tim asked.

"What's the rest been Agent McGee?" Jenn challenged.

"Horrible ma'am, but.." Tim stuttered.

"McGee is right Director" Ziva said, coming to her teammate's aid "Shannon had been trying to get them all away from him, apparently he's a real bastard to live with."

"That's obvious" Tony remarked.

"She was finally able to get Kelly &amp; Phoenix away from him, without her though, and there was a catch" Ziva stated.

"Catch?" Abby asked.

"Phoenix had to think that Shannon had...died" Ziva finished in a whisper.

Abby covered her mouth in shock.

"oh my" Ducky whispered.

"now his reaction makes sense" Tony remarked, the kids reaction back at the campsite, suddenly made sense.

Ziva nodded "They've only been out here 5 months"

"ok, so I know we heard she was at the hospital when Gibbs got admitted, but what happened in the car park &amp; where did Gibbs dive into?" Jenn asked, the fact that the young girl had been there when she went in &amp; had obviously left after seeing her, brought a feeling of both guilt &amp; curiosity, she'd seen a photo of Shannon but apparently, she wasn't alone in thinking they looked alike.

"Well, as Gibbs &amp; I were leaving the hospital he thought he heard something, I heard nothing, but he heard it" Ziva commented, she still didn't understand how he heard anything. "we split up &amp; did a patrol of the immediate area, turned out Mac had some men who were keeping Kelly from going back into the hospital. By the time I got on scene Gibbs had knocked two of the men out &amp; was in a stand off with a man named Trent Quinn, who was holding Kelly in a neck hold"

"That guy had Kelly in a neck hold? and he released her?" Tim asked, that surprised him.

"Yes, he is twisted" Ziva replied "He thought he could beat Gibbs to the campsite where Phoenix was, so he decided that giving Gibbs some time with Kelly only to take Nix would be some how more satisfying"

"and Gibbs let him leave?" Tony asked not quite getting how his boss would allow that.

"Gibbs had something more urgent to deal with while he made his escape" Ziva said, she took a breath.

It clicked "That's when Quinn threw Kelly off the pier?" Tony asked.

"Yes, he dove in after her, she was gaged &amp; he'd tied her wrists. Gibbs had to give her mouth to mouth" Ziva explained.

Ducky's eyes widened that was quite serious "mouth to mouth? Did he get her checked out?"

"They both felt it more important to get to Phoenix before being checked" Ziva answered.

Tony knew that was certainly true "guess that's when the boss called us to get there?"

Ziva nodded "yes &amp; it was a good thing too" she could see curious looks "Quinn arrived at the campsite Phoenix was at, but we managed to push him back &amp; he took off again" she took a breath "he's threatened to speak with Mac &amp; they'd move Shannon before Gibbs would have a chance to get there"

Jenn was utterly shocked &amp; had to admit, a little jealous, she always felt like there was a slight chance they'd get back together, guess that wasn't going to happen anymore. She stowed those feelings, it was her responsibility to make sure they could get Shannon back safely, she was after all an NCIS dependant. "I'll call our Houston office, they'll..."

Tony interrupted her "Ahh Director.. Gibbs has already organised for some help in getting her, they're on their way there now"

"What kind of help Agent DiNozzo?" Jenn asked.

"Well, his neighbour, a Lt Taylor is with DC SWAT &amp; currently in Houston on some kind of task force, he's leading his team &amp; at least 3 others to get her. Kelly gave them a route into the property that's undetectable" Tony reported.

Abby was a little surprised "Gibbs is ok with letting someone else go &amp; get her?" she would have thought he'd want to do it himself, he was always so protective.

Tony, Tim &amp; Ziva all exchanged looks.

"If he went it would mean leaving his children behind Abigail" Ducky said, by the look on Tony, he knew he was right "but I must admit, I'm surprised that he would trust someone with something like this, even if the man is his neighbour"

"I think the guy has known Gibbs for a while, Kelly knew the guy &amp; I think was friends with his son. Gibbs said he was one of very few people that he'd trust with this.. something about the Park Pact" Tony said.

"Park Pact?" Jenn &amp; Abby asked.

"No idea" Tony said, he saw shrugs come from Tim &amp; Ziva too.

Jenn just looked at her former partner, her former lover, he hadn't moved, neither had either of kids... my gosh, he had 2 children! She always thought he'd have been a great father &amp; was heartbroken when she read his file about his wife &amp; daughter. Part of her was glad he was getting this second chance, part of her was horrified as to how it came about &amp; yes, part of her was both jealous &amp; intrigued as to what Shannon was like..

* * *

Gibbs was doing his best to cradle both his daughter &amp; his son, she was sobbing &amp; while he wasn't, he knew his boy was upset at what had just transpired. His heart ached from the pain his girl was feeling, what killed him the most was that she was right, he should have realised, and he should have been there for her her whole life, been there for both of them their whole lives. He just get held them "shhh, shhh"

Gibbs wasn't sure how long it took but eventually let his head rest on his girl's head with his eyes closed. He knew they'd have things to work through, but this was painful, he hoped they could get through it all without totally crumbling. "I'm so sorry my angel" he whispered into her ear.

Kelly couldn't believe what she'd done, but all her emotions had just come pouring out &amp; she just let fly. She just sat in her dad's lap, thankful for his comfort as she sobbed, gosh she'd missed him! Hearing him say sorry though made her realise she probably needed to say it as well "sorry" she whispered.

Gibbs took hold of her face, he wanted to look her in the eyes "Look at me Kell" after she finally opened her eyes, he almost broke down again, her eyes were swollen with tears, he took a breath &amp; continued "there is nothing, nothing you need to be sorry about, nothing you need to say sorry for. You have feelings to get out, you both do" Gibbs said softly looking between the two &amp; continued "that's ok, it needs to happen, so don't say sorry kiddo" he finished giving them both a kiss on their heads. While he would have much preferred this meltdown to have happened in private, he knew it had to come out, so he wouldn't let her think that was wrong or required an apology.

Kelly tried to collapse back into her dad, but he didn't let her.

"I know I have a lot to make up for &amp; I know there's things to work through, but I want you to know that the promise I made to get us all through this is one I will keep. We're going to be ok, we're going to be a family &amp; everything else will sort itself out" Gibbs spoke the words gently, but determinedly.

Kelly collapsed back into her dad's check, she wasn't crying anymore, but the tears were still coming down her face.

Nix just sat under his dad's arm, he still trying to process everything that both his dad &amp; his sister had said, it was just soo... screwed up! He was thankful though that Kelly hadn't stormed out, cause he really didn't know what he would have done if she had, it was one thing to say he wanted to stay with their dad, but another if she actually left..

Gibbs was holding onto them both when he realised that his girl had started coughing again, he felt her body start to convulse a little too, he knew what that meant &amp; it seemed so did he son, cause he scooted back &amp; jumped up.

Nix heard his sister start to cough &amp; heard a bit of wrenching, he jumped up &amp; closed the small distance to the bullpen, he came to the first desk he saw, Tony's, and grabbed the trash can.

"Shh Kelly, it's all ok" Gibbs soothed "hang on"

Kelly couldn't believe this was happening now, she'd made it the whole ride back to DC &amp; nothing, and now she felt like she was going to be sick again.

Ducky's eye's widen at Nix's hasted actions to grab a trashcan &amp; saw his friend place it under Kelly, they then all heard her empty her stomach, he presumed this was a result of her time under the water.

Gibbs held his girl's head &amp; rubbed her back as she let it all out, this wasn't good! This wasn't from motion sickness, so it had to be from the incident at the pier, Ducky needed to check her. He was glad when it finished though &amp; was surprised but grateful when he was presented with a wet cloth, he looked up, it was Ducky, nodding his thanks he helped his girl clean herself up.

Jenn &amp; Ducky were the only one's left, having sent the others up to MTAC to get the hook up with the SWAT teams in place. Jenn was leaning against Tony's desk &amp; didn't quite know how to do this introduction, maybe it would be best to let them go with Ducky before she introduced herself, she quickly made her way in the opposite direction to get to MTAC.

Gibbs allowed his girl a few moments to get herself together "Can you get up for me Kells? I want to take you to see a doctor, it's not far" he said softly.

Kelly was still feeling a bit crappy &amp; just looked up at her dad.

Gibbs saw something &amp; then a memory hit, she always hated doctors when she was a child, did she still? "I'll be with you the whole time, wont go anywhere. He's a friend of mine, I trust him, can we go see him?"

Kelly finally gave a nod bringing relief to Gibbs, he rose as steadily as possible doing his best to help her too.

Gibbs saw Ducky was standing in between Tony's &amp; Ziva's desk, obviously wanting to give them space, taking both kids under his arms he moved closer to Ducky "Duck, I'd like you to meet my daughter Kelly &amp; son Phoenix. Kells, Nix, this Doctor Mallard"

Ducky put on his best warm smile "Call me Ducky &amp; it's truly a great pleasure to meet you both. I can see that you have your father's eyes Kelly &amp; you dear boy, I would guess have his smile?"

"Hi" Kelly said softly.

Nix smiled "hi".

"Ahh, that's it right there" Ducky smiled.

That made Nix feel a little more relaxed, he was curious though "Ducky?" he whispered.

Even though Gibbs was glad his son had the courage to talk to him, he couldn't help but roll his eyes "That's a story too long to get into now pal. Maybe another time"

"I'd gladly regale you of the story another time, perhaps over malt ice cream &amp; a soda" Ducky remarked.

Nix smiled, he was starting to like this older guy "we prefer Ben &amp; Jerry's"

Kelly let out a small smile at that.

Gibbs smiled, liking the sound of that, but he had more pressing matters "Duck, I need you to check her out please"

"of course Jethro" Ducky agreed as he led the way to the lift.

As they entered autopsy Kelly was starting to feel a little better, physically that is, she looked around "Ahh..what kind of doctor are you exactly?" she asked, this wasn't exactly a doctor's surgery.

Ducky flashed Gibbs a look before answering "I'm a medical examiner, but I assure you my dear I treat the living as well"

"Medical examiner as in... dead people?" Kelly asked, a little shocked.

"Cool!" Nix added, looking down the end of the room "is that where you keep them?" he asked making a move.

Gibbs grabbed his son by the scruff of the back of his t-shirt "I don't think so"

"Oww" Nix sighed.

Gibbs smirked, but looked back his girl, he could see was now nervous "Kells, angel. I just want to make sure you're ok after... I trust Ducky with this"

Kelly sighed "but I'm fine now, we need to see how Ted's going, he might need directions"

"Tony will let me know as soon Ted's contacted him" Gibbs replied reassuringly "I'm not going anywhere, will be here the whole time, ok?"

Kelly just chewed her lips, she hated doctors &amp; this one wasn't even a proper doctor.

Gibbs took her by the arms "The sooner we start, the sooner it's over. But I'm not going anywhere, will be here every minute"

Kelly sighed "fine"

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief as he moved her to sit on one of the tables "when you're done with her Duck, he's next."

"I'm fine!" Nix insisted.

Gibbs smirked "you fell through a bunk bed young man, you're being checked"

Ducky couldn't help but smile at this family interaction, but he heard Kelly cough again, he got to work straight away.

_A little while later_

"Both are perfectly healthy Jethro" Ducky reported "the cough is probably from her throat having to work hard getting the water back out, that will clear soon enough. I've got some throat lozenges she can use to sooth it"

"Her lungs clear?" Gibbs asked

"Yes, all clear, I'd say the last episode brought out the last of the water" Ducky replied

"What about her left ear?" Gibbs suddenly asked "we need to check that"

Ducky was momentarily surprised, he watched his friend walk quickly over to Kelly &amp; grab her.

"Dad!" Kelly yelped, he grabbed her &amp; bent her over.

"Have to check your ear, hold still" Gibbs answered, he made sure to support her against the table "Duck!"

"Is there something concerning about her ear?" Ducky asked confused.

"Yes" Gibbs replied "No" Kelly replied at the exact same time.

Nix laughed.

"Ducky, please just satisfy me" Gibbs asked "and hold still missy"

Ducky was confused but used his Otoscope to inspect the ear, he saw some minor scaring, but nothing that would be harmful, he finished up &amp; stepped back to allow the young girl to stand up, though Gibbs still kept her down.

"Looks fine Jethro...except" Ducky started.

Gibbs got concerned "Except? Except what?"

Ducky saw both Kelly &amp; Nix were a little concerned as well "just some minor scaring, doesn't look recent though.."

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief "It's not...but it's ok?"

"Yes" Ducky confirmed.

"Can I get up now?" Kelly asked.

Gibbs nodded &amp; allowed her up.

Kelly looked at her dad "Just for the record, my ear, fine, been fine all these years, no extra inspections required"

Nix laughed "but they're fun to watch"

Kelly shoved her brother "What are you laughing at, you'll get one soon enough"

Gibbs couldn't help but smile at the sibling interaction, they were both getting over the event upstairs, which was a good thing, but he saw Ducky staring at him "what?"

"If you'll be so kind as to take a seat, I'd like to check you" Ducky replied.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow "I don't think so Duck"

Kelly &amp; Nix stopped their sibling banter &amp; just watched on, eager to see the stand off that just started.

Ducky sighed "Jethro, please...you dove in after your daughter, meaning you were in the cold water too &amp; that's on top of the fact that you'd just gotten out of hospital..."

Gibbs was about to reply when the doors opened, he saw Ziva enter, he knew what that meant. "Can't Duck, time for us to go"

"Ok, but you get a free moment, I want to check you" Ducky replied.

Gibbs just huffed, but he beckoned his kids &amp; headed for the lift, Ziva followed. he was surprised but glad that Ducky followed too.

As they arrived at the squad room he took his kids to his desk "I want you both to stay down here, Ziva's going to stay with you"

"What?" Kelly asked "I wanna come! I can help!" she insisted.

"I wanna come too" Nix added.

Gibbs closed his eyes for a minute to calm down, he then looked between them "I think it's best if you both stay here. If I need to ask you guys questions I will come &amp; get you" he didn't know what to expect, so he wanted to shield them from anything..

"I'm not a child, I can handle whatever it is!" Kelly insisted.

Gibbs didn't want to start another argument, but "I know you're not a child Kells, but I don't know the score right now &amp; I don't want you exposed..."

"No, I'm coming, we're coming. We're the ones that know the place" Kelly interrupted, putting her hands on her brothers shoulders.

Gibbs really didn't like it, but he could see by the look on her face he wouldn't win a calm discussion, he looked down at his son, he really didn't want him in there.

"I want to come" Nix said, like his sister he did want to help, he knew his way around the place.

Ducky could see that his friend really didn't want them to go, but that he also didn't want to get into another argument. This situation wasn't exactly easy, they'd all have to undergo major adjustments.

Gibbs considered it for a moment, he could see they really wanted it, but what if there was a situation he needed to shield them from? He got an idea "Ziva" he beckoned, once she was close enough for a whisper he spoke "go make sure nothing is on the big screen, small screen only"

Ziva nodded &amp; headed off.

Gibbs waited until Ziva had gone into MTAC before turning back to his kids "ok, we can all go, but I'm going to ask that if something happens &amp; I ask you to leave that you do? I wont ask unless I truly think it's necessary, I need you both to trust me on this, we're going to get mum, but it might get a little tricky &amp; if that happens, I don't want you there, I don't think mum would want that either" he knew she wouldn't.

Nix considered what his dad said "ok"

"Thank you Phoenix" Gibbs replied, he looked at his daughter, who was just staring back, she was always a stubborn kid.

Kelly just looked at her dad, she realised he might be right but still...

"Kells, please, I need you to trust me with this" Gibbs said gently.

Kelly let out a breath, she just nodded &amp; made her way for the stairs.

"Dad" Nix spoke softly just as his sister neared the stairs.

Gibbs looked down at his boy "yea pal?"

"Might want to take something into consideration" Nix said.

"What's that?" Gibbs asked, genuinely curious.

"Her stubbornness is always heightened whenever she has her monthly visitor" Nix smirked.

Gibbs's eyes widened at that comment.

"I heard that!" Kelly called.

Nix swallowed "yea.. welcome to the pit" he chuckled softly, at least now he wasn't on his own dealing with this part of his sister!

Gibbs eye's widened as he smirked "thanks for the warning pal, let's go."

Ducky followed, he saw Nix was a few steps ahead &amp; was curious, he couldn't help himself "the pit?"

Gibbs smirked &amp; nodded "family joke Duck" he used to say that time of the month with Shannon was like walking through a pit of white hot coal... he was surprised at his son's comment, but maybe this explained part of her stubbornness, he'd have to leave his thought processes about her having them in the first place for another time.

Gibbs led them into MTAC, he saw the team was there, as well as Jenn &amp; Abby.

Jenn saw Gibbs enter &amp; was a little surprised that he'd brought his kids in with him, she wasn't sure that was really appropriate but she wasn't going to go there. She realised that she'd have to introduce herself, taking a deep breath she stepped forward "It's a great pleasure to meet you Kelly, Phoenix. My name's Jennifer Shepard, I'm the Director here at NCIS... and don't worry about before, I like to have heated discussions, though they're usually with your dad, I can see you're a lot like him" that was more than obvious!

Kelly swallowed, even though she was still very weary about her, she got a sudden feeling that being the Director meant she was in charge, whoops! She couldn't but smile when she was told she was like her dad "Hello" she said softly.

"Hi" Nix added, he didn't really know what to make of her.

Jenn just smiled &amp; headed back towards the computers.

Gibbs gave a internal sigh of relief, glad it went as smoothly as possible, he looked over at Abby and could see that even though she was nervous, she was bursting at the seams.

"Kells, Nix this is Abby Scuito, our forensic scientist. Abs, this is my daughter Kelly &amp; son Phoenix" Gibbs said, he could feel tension all through his daughter's body, he rubbed her arm trying to calm her.

"It's sooooo great to meet you both!" Abby said moving forward, yea she was nervous about what Kelly thought of her, but she was just wayyy too excited.

Nix saw her approach &amp; moved closer to his sister, she was way too... he didn't even know what.

Kelly saw her approach "Back up!"

Abby stopped abruptly 'I..."

"No offence but while you might work for my dad, I don't know jack about you, so please back up from me &amp; my brother" Kelly said defensively, not only did she not like her presumptuous nature to want a hug, she was still cautious about her given her feelings from earlier.

"I just wanted to say hi" Abby replied, my gosh that stare was so off putting, it was Gibbs!

"you can say hi from there, we don't hug" Kelly replied.

That caught not only Gibbs, but everyone by surprise. Abby stepped back, she'd never met anyone that didn't hug.

Gibbs turned to Abby &amp; motioned her to the desk before he turned to his kids "why don't you two take a seat"

"Perhaps I might regale them of the story" Ducky said, trying to relieve some tension.

Gibbs nodded his appreciation &amp; turned to Tony who he could see was trying to get his attention, he wasn't sure of much at the moment... he just needed a moment to breath.. but that wasn't going to be anytime soon..

Tony took a deep breath, unsure what his boss would make of this news "Lt Taylor's on the comms boss, they've already swept the place"

"and?" Gibbs asked, he would have thought sweeping the place would have taken a lot more time, he also thought Ted would get him before they went in, something wasn't right.

"She's not there Boss &amp; neither is Mac, in fact the place deserted" Tony reported, quietly.

Gibbs eye's widened, his clenched his fists, damn! What the hell was he going to do now?

* * *

**A/N: Ohh Owww! Where's Shannon? Was Gibbs too late?**

**Shame that Kelly was sick again, but looks like she's ok now. The introductions were a little tense, but I think that's to be expected. **

**What will Ted find that will bring some comfort? Is Shannon ok? How will Kelly &amp; Nix react to hearing their mum isn't there? What will Gibbs learn?**

**More up soon, you know I love to hear your thoughts/comments, so review away!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Another chapter folks! To my newest followers &amp; favourites, welcome! Glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, you rock! Thank you, I love you hearing you're thoughts &amp; yes, I am feeling better, thanks for all your concerns!**

**Now, let's see what Ted's found... **

* * *

Gibbs took the comms &amp; faced the small screen "Ted?" he spoke quietly, though he wanted to scream!

"I'm sorry Jethro, but the place is deserted, there is no one here" Ted said, both upset &amp; pissed at the fact.

"Not a single sole?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"No one" Ted answered, it was the strangest thing "we swept the entire property, I tell ya those directions Kelly gave, spot on, though we didn't need it. It looks like whoever was here earlier left in a hurry, we found various equipment just sitting in the garden, plus plates with food half eaten on the dining table, whatever happened, the people vacated like a flash, doors were open, even the front gate was wide open!"

Gibbs let out a breath, dammit!

Ted knew his friend was frustrated, upset, heck majorly pissed off "We're combing the place &amp; immediate area for anything of note. I can tell you though that we've found no signs of any struggles or foul play, it just looks like everyone took off." trying to bring some relief to his friend.

That was something Gibbs thought, not much but something.

"Sir!" came a call on Ted's end "found something"

"Hang on Jethro" Ted said.

Tony wasn't sure how Gibbs really was, he just sat there staring at the screen, he knew he'd be pissed off, but he wasn't showing anything, he wondered if that was for the benefit of his kids, he just flashed some looks at the others, all showed signs of concern.

"Ted!" Gibbs said a little above a whisper.

"One Sec" Ted replied, he took a minute &amp; then turned back "ok, one of the guys found a note at the foot of one of the bushes on the golf course side of the fence, I think..."

"think? Think what?" Gibbs interrupted.

"Think it's from Shannon buddy" Ted replied.

"What makes you say that? What's it say" Gibbs asked instantly.

"Well, for starters, it's right in the area where Kelly told us to enter by, she learnt the route from Shannon, so she knew it was place where Kelly might go" Ted explained.

Gibbs nodded, that makes sense.

Ted held the note up to the screen "this her hand writing?"

Gibbs leaned forward, it only took a second "yes! open it!" all it said was 'read me'

"Dad?" Kelly asked, he'd raised his voice "everything ok?"

"gimme a sec Ted" Gibbs said before he turned, he could see the worry on her &amp; her brother's face.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs took a hand of each of his kids "Ted's swept the place &amp; mum's... she's not there" he hated having to tell them that "we'll find her" he finished as determinately as possible, he'd find her no matter what!

Nix's eyes widened "what? where is she?"

Kelly couldn't believe it, maybe Quinn had managed to get Mac to move her mum!

Gibbs could see they were both upset "Don't know bud, but Ted's found a note on the golf course, near where you told them to enter by Kell, think it's from mum. I'm guessing she knew something &amp; knew that you would know how to get in &amp; therefore might see it."

"What's it say?" Kelly whispered.

"Let's find out" Gibbs replied, he turned to McGee "put it on the big screen"

Tim nodded &amp; moved the connection.

Ted had been waiting for Gibbs to come back, when he saw no only Gibbs, but 2 more people.. "My gosh..."

Gibbs couldn't help but smile at his friend's reaction.

Jenn saw Lt Taylor for the first time, he looked fairly tall, brown eyes, dark hair that had just started to go grey. Like Gibbs he was well built &amp; he definitely fit the mould of police SWAT officer.

"Kelly my girl, you're one beautiful young lady" Ted finally got out, he had been preparing himself for seeing them, but, this was just.. weird, strange, but ever so heart warming.

Kelly blushed "hi Ted" he hadn't really changed, except for the hair going grey, kinda like her dad's.

Ted saw Gibbs was about introduce his son "There's no need for this introduction, you have to be Phoenix &amp; you young man are most definitely your father's son... except, I prefer that head of hair" he finished with a smile, he'd seen photo's of his friend from when he was younger &amp; my gosh... carbon copy, except that hair.

That made Nix smile "Hi Ted" his mum always said he looked like his dad.

Jenn's eyes widened at Ted's remarks, the kid looked like Gibbs? She didn't see it all! I mean, he was so small, he should be 13 or so, given the timing of everything, but he looked maybe 10, 11.

Gibbs smirked &amp; just nodded in agreement, but they didn't have time for this. "Ted, the note"

"Right" Ted replied, he carefully opened it &amp; flashed his eyes over it "Think this note is for Kelly"

"Just read it" Gibbs replied.

Ted nodded &amp; read aloud:

_Lady of LAL,_

_The owner of the magical bed is ok. I hope you &amp; the umpa lumpa are too! I'm praying you are both with Dark Hawk! I'm so ever sorry &amp; while I may not be able to use the Hogwarts Express, I will find a way back to you. Remember what the magical bed does &amp; gives out, because that remains &amp; will never change for any member of the quartet! I want you to tell Dark Hawk, that he should watch his temper, especially around bullies! Sometimes it's better to walk away &amp; not stay &amp; fight._

_Love,_

_RHB_

Gibbs looked at his girl, she looked shocked, he knew it was from Shannon but he had no idea what he'd just heard "Kells angel?"

Kelly was shocked "she knows!"

"Knows what?" Gibbs &amp; Ted both asked.

"That you're alive!" Kelly replied.

"She does!" Nix agreed excitedly.

Ducky could see that Gibbs just looked confused, as were the rest of them, Ted too looked confused, this note was clearly in some kind of code.

"How do you figure that?" Gibbs asked.

Kelly took a deep breath, her mum had gotten away &amp; she knew her dad was alive! That was good! "Mum &amp; I created a code language of sorts, it was so Mac didn't know what we were talking about &amp; there were certain things he didn't like us discussing."

Gibbs got a gut feeling as to one of the topics that he wouldn't have liked... him!

"You're Dark Hawk!" Kelly &amp; Nix both said eagerly.

Gibbs looked at his kids a little shocked "I'm Dark Hawk?" how'd they come up with that? Wait.. she knew!

Tony &amp; Ziva flashed each other a look, neither knew how they'd come up with that.

"Yes!" Kelly replied "Ted, can read the note sentence by sentence?" she asked.

Ted nodded "_Lady of LAL, The owner of the magical bed is ok_. Ok, so we know who Lady of LAL is, I'm going to presume your mum is the owner of the magical bed?"

Kelly smiled "yes she is"

Abby presumed that Kelly was Lady of LAL but she didn't know what it meant.

Gibbs was just confused "magical bed?"

Tim had to admit, he wasn't quite sure about all those codes, some he guessed, but what was a magical bed?

Kelly didn't really want to get into that here &amp; now "can I explain that later?'

Gibbs nodded, he saw it probably was a little personal, he motioned to Ted to continue.

"_I hope you &amp; the umpa lumpa are too! I'm praying you are both with Dark Hawk!_" Ted said "who's umpa lumpa?" he asked, though he had a pretty good idea.

"Me!" Nix said.

Gibbs looked down at his boy, wondering..

"He's favourite movie is Charlie &amp; the Chocolate Factory" Kelly commented.

"Kid's got taste" Tony commented.

"yeap" Gibbs agreed with a smile to his son, smiling even more when he saw one on him.

Abby &amp; Tim flashed each other a surprised look, Gibbs just agreed with Tony about a children's movie being good?

Gibbs then considered the next line '_I'm praying you are both with Dark Hawk!_' Somehow she knew he was alive, but also that the kids had found him, that was good, he turned to his kids "Mum obviously found out somehow, that's a good thing"

"_I'm so ever sorry &amp; while I may not be able to use the Hogwarts Express, I will find a way back to you_" Ted continued, something clicked "she's going to try to get back home... Jethro, do you want a BOLO?"

"Yes!" Gibbs replied instantly.

"What's a BOLO?" Kelly asked.

"Be On LookOut, it's a broadcast that goes out to all authorities so they can keep an eye out for her" Gibbs explained.

"NO!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Kell, if we can get everyone looking, we'll find her a lot sooner" Gibbs tried to explain.

"And Mac's got friends in Houston, Houston PD, maybe FBI, I've seen some of them!" Kelly replied.

Gibbs should have known that!

"It's ok Kelly, we'll handle it then" Ted said trying to calm her, he turned though "Dayle! Take your team, LA &amp; Seattle, all change into civies &amp; check the bus stations..."

"train stations, airports!" Gibbs interrupted.

"Don't think so buddy" Ted replied to Gibbs, before turning back "get a copy of that photo from the bedroom, and fan out across the city, she'll be looking to get back to DC"

"Right! We'll get going, be in touch!" Dayle called.

"Why not trains, airports?" Gibbs all but demanded.

"The note Jethro, she said she wont be able to use the Hogwarts Express, that's a train. Given she thinks trains are out, so would planes" Ted reasoned.

"What's the Hogwarts Express?" Gibbs asked, utterly confused.

Nix stared at his dad in shock.

"Harry Potter? J K Rowling?" Kelly tried.

Gibbs just stared at his girl, he had no clue.

"It's a novel series boss, being turned into a movie franchise, about a boy going to a school for wizards. The Hogwarts Express is the train that takes them there" Tim explained, he saw his boss was lost &amp; knew why, he never knew anything about entertainment.

"Mum said you'd like it" Nix whispered.

Gibbs eyes widened, his son looked really upset that he didn't know anything about it, he crouched down "Then I'm sure I will Phoenix, as soon as this mess is sorted out I'll read them all, a boy wizard huh? sounds cool!"

"It's awesome dad, you'll love them" Kelly added, she knew why her brother was so upset. Their mum always told him that their dad would love the books whenever they'd read them.

Gibbs nodded &amp; turned back to Ted, motioning to continue.

Jenn was finding this all rather strange, confusing and she was rather surprised at the speed, or lack of that Gibbs had been going through everything. He was taking his time, she wasn't used to him doing that, but he was obviously trying to keep his kids calm, or maybe himself.

"_Remember what the magical bed does &amp; gives out, because that remains &amp; will never change for any member of the quartet!_" Ted said, though he thought this was probably quite personal.

Gibbs looked over at his girl, he leaned closer "tell me" he said softly, guessing it had nothing to do with finding her.

Kelly leaned in, taking a breath "mum's magical bed, protects against bad dreams &amp; gives out nothing but love" she chocked out.

Gibbs gave his girl a kiss to her forehead, sounded about right "sounds perfect" to hear her say that love will never change amongst any of them, that was soothing for his heart.

"_I want you to tell Dark Hawk, that he should watch his temper, especially around bullies! Sometimes it's better to walk away &amp; not stay &amp; fight. Love RHB_" Ted finished "guess she know's you buddy, even after all these year"

Gibbs nodded "there code in that?" he asked his girl.

"Not that I know of" Kelly said, Nix shook his head agreeing with his sister that he didn't know.

"RHB?" Ted asked.

Gibbs let out small smirk.

"Dad's RedHead Beauty" Kelly smiled, she flashed a look at that Jennifer person, loving that she made her feel uncomfortable.

Ziva's was surprised at that &amp; saw she wasn't alone, Abby, Ducky, heck all of them were surprised at that, Jenn though looked a little uncomfortable.

"My team will finish up here &amp; then hit the streets, we'll find her, I promise you guys, we'll get her home" Ted said as confidently as possible.

"We know Ted" Gibbs agreed, he was holding onto both his kids "we'll start screening all possible traffic cam's too"

Tim &amp; Abby both turned instantly to the computers &amp; started to try to pull up anything in the area of his place.

"Good idea" Ted said, he took a moment before continuing, he was unsure if this next part was something for the kids ears, but had to say it "Can you find a list of employees for Mac &amp; get me photos? I want us to know who else to look for out there, I'd say Mac had them all take off chasing her"

"McGee!" Gibbs called "I'll get you a list, you remember what he looks like?" he totally agreed with Ted's thought pattern.

"on it boss" Tim replied, leaving Abby to search for the traffic cam's.

"Can't forget his ugly mutt" Ted replied

"He's only got a handful of staff, 1 cook Dion Bardon, 1 driver Jeff Ainsworth, 1 gardener Steven Montaro &amp; with Quinn out here, he'd only have maybe 2 security with him, probably Phil Acron &amp; Drew Johnson. Both men are former special forces like Quinn, all dishonourably discharged" Kelly stated matter of factly, she saw though everyone just staring at her "what?"

Gibbs couldn't help but be surprised "you're your mother"

"Aint that the truth" Ted added, Shannon was always one for the details.

"I did live in that house for 13 years" Kelly replied, she didn't know what was so special about knowing the names of his staff.

"Ok Kell, could we look anywhere else for anything your mum might have left for us? Did you have any hiding spots?" Ted asked, maybe there were more clues or breadcrumbs.

"Take your time angel" Gibbs said, he could see she was trying to hard to think.

"Umm..." Kelly thought, an idea came to her "Yes, in her bathroom, there's a loose tile behind the toilet somewhere. I never saw it, but she said she kept some cash there just in case"

Ted had already started making his way down the hall as soon as Kelly said where to go.

Gibbs took a deep breath, he hated that he was about to see a bedroom that she'd been sleeping in, without him! As Ted walked in he tried scanning as much of the room as possible, it was pretty large, the bed was... ahh, he couldn't do this, he just focused on the path Ted was taking.

Ted crouched down &amp; started prodding all the tiles around the toilet, until one right behind it came loose "found it" he called.

"anything?" Gibbs asked.

Ted reached in &amp; found something "another piece of paper, it's her handwriting, but all it says is: _the jar is now empty_, thoughts?"

Nix was watching, it was really weird to see his mum's bedroom again, especially after everything that happened. He listened as Ted spoke, his eye's flashed opened at that comment &amp; he looked at his sister, who was right next to him "Kell" he whispered.

Kelly swallowed "ahh, she's got around $450 - $500 cash on her maybe"

Gibbs's eyes widened at his daughter, he had a thought about what kind of 'jar' was empty, but that amount? He saw both his kids looking a little squeamish "That's..."

Ted was taken as soon as Kelly had said that amount &amp; like Gibbs got an idea as to what kind of jar it was - the family swear jar, but that amount.. oh my. "Well, at least she's got a substantial amount on her to get her home" trying to divert their thoughts.

"mmmhmmm" was all Gibbs could get out, he just couldn't believe the amount.

Kelly was trying to avoid her dad's gaze "what?" she finally got out, she just saw her dad eyeing her "mum didn't donate it until it reached $500, ok?" she really didn't want to say that that amount only took like 2 months to accumulate.

Gibbs just nodded, not really knowing where to go with that.

Ducky couldn't help but give a small smile, he got an idea as to what kind of jar it was &amp; had to admit he was also surprised at the amount.

"Ted, can you back into the main room?" Nix asked, he thought he'd seen something &amp; kinda wanted to move on.

"Sure Phoenix, what am I looking for?" Ted asked.

"Bedside table" Nix said, as soon as Ted went there his eye's widened, just as he thought "it's missing!"

"What's missing bud?" Gibbs asked, glad his thought pattern had been diverted.

"The photo" Nix said.

"They're both missing" Kelly added.

Gibbs only saw one empty photo frame "photo's of what?"

Kelly grabbed her bag &amp; pulled out her iPod "these 2" she said, showing her dad.

Gibbs looked at the first photo it was one was from their wedding day, no wonder he never found that one at home! He had to smile, he then saw the second one it was one Shannon had 'put together' from 2 photos, one end was a picture of him she took while they were on the train leaving Stillwater &amp; the other end was him in his service uniform again, but right before he shipped out for the gulf, he'd totally forgotten about this one, he. wondered though why it looked kinda torn up.

Abby wanted to see the photo's but without standing on top of the family, she wasn't going to get a look, drats!

The photos had really tugged at Gibbs's strings, he wasn't used all these emotions, trying to shelve them for another time, he took a deep breath "which one was in that frame?"

"The second one" Kelly answered.

"Hang on guys" Ted called, as one of his men passed him something "This one of them? We used it so the teams all knew who they were looking for, best photo we could find" he asked holding it up.

Gibbs smiled "yea, can you pack it?"

"Of course buddy, I'll get someone to pack all her stuff up" Ted replied

Tony got a look at the photo, he was finally laying eyes on Shannon &amp; he had to admit, she was gorgeous! Guess this is where the red hair obsession came from! and Gibbs looked so young &amp; he had to admit, the uniform sat very well on him, he looked... happy, really happy, it wasn't really an emotion he saw on his boss.

Gibbs wondered if this missing photo was another clue, he needed to tell Ted "the photo that's missing..." again, he believed this was personal, he saw Abby was tied up &amp; decided to sign.

Ted was caught off guard as Gibbs started to sign to him, it had been years since he'd done that. He was pretty rusty at it, but he got the general gist, it was photos of him, one from when he first met her &amp; the other, right before he left. He signed back - understood.

Gibbs nodded, glad his friend hadn't forgotten.

"If there's nothing else you can think of, we'll get things tied up here &amp; hit the pavement, I'll leave 2 men here to continue searching &amp; in case anyone shows up" Ted said.

"Kells, Nix, can you think of anything else?" Gibbs asked

"No" Nix replied.

"Don't think so" Kelly said, a little disappointed.

Gibbs saw the disappointment "It's ok angel, you've helped a great deal, you both have. Pretty sure each of them are clue's mum left for us, we just have to figure out what some of them mean, but we will &amp; we'll find her. Mum's going to be fine"

"Your mum was always one for the treasure hunts, she was the master" Ted added trying to help "We'll find her, first"

Jenn realised Tony was right, this Ted Taylor was obviously very close to Gibbs &amp; his family.

"Speak to you guys soon then, we'll stay in touch, if I find anything I'll call you" Ted said.

"Thanks mate" Gibbs replied, he again felt utter relief at having his friend on the task, he saw the connection turn off &amp; taking a breath he turned to Tony, but couldn't get a word out.

"We'll stay in constant contact with Lt Taylor &amp; the SWAT teams. McGee &amp; Ziva are digging up the images of his staff &amp; we'll get them over to Houston asap &amp; Abby is trying to get into the local traffic cam's near his residence, we'll dig something up boss" Tony reported, he didn't want to let his boss down.

"Don't think in a straight line, she wont do that, she wont go for the most obvious route" Gibbs said, glad Tony was already onto the next step.

"Right boss" Tony answered.

"Jethro, use my office. I'll stay here &amp; keep things moving" Jenn said quietly

"Thank you Director" Gibbs said before heading out of MTAC with his kids.

Ziva watched as Gibbs left the room, she was surprised at numerous things, but probably the biggest thing was how calm Gibbs seemed &amp; how slow he had gone through everything, he was not the type to be calm, well that calm in this kind of situation nor take things slow, he normally was lightning fast &amp; furious.

* * *

**A/N: So it looks like Shannon's gotten away! Phew! Can she get back or have Ted find her before Mac catches her though?**

**Can the team find traces of Shannon? and how are the Gibbs family coping with it all? **

**I always love hearing your comments, so review away! The next chapter may take a bit of time, it's exam time again! Will try to get something up soon, but it may take a few weeks until the exam/assignments are all finished.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm bacckk! and Free for all of summer! Thank heavens! Time to get this ride going again! To everyone who's jumped on the ride &amp; either followed or favourited this story, thanks! I love knowing people are enjoying this story! My reviewers, you all rock!**

**Now, without further delay, here were go! Can the team find any leads on Shannon? **

* * *

Gibbs took his kids into Jenn's office &amp; sat them down on the couch "I know things aren't easy, talk to me, how you two doing?"

Nix didn't really know how he was, he was really worried about his mum "what if we can't find mum? what if she can't get back here? What if Mac finds her first?" he whispered, it all just came out.

Kelly flashed a look at her brother, he'd voiced all her greatest fears.

"Phoenix, I want you to listen to me, I want you both to listen to me" Gibbs said looking between them "I will not stop until we find her, I wont accept not finding her." he took a breath "I think I know mum well enough to know she's obviously got a plan, especially after the notes &amp; clues she's left us. She the smartest person I know, she'll find a way to either get back here or allow us to find her. And I don't think Mac know's her as well as us, we'll get to her first" he was certain there were still clues he hadn't worked out yet, he just needed a moment to think about it all.

That seemed to satisfy Nix, his dad looked so determined about it all "ok, could we maybe get something to eat then? I'm kinda hungry... pizza?" he finished with a grin.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile at his son's grin "We can get something to eat sure, but pizza for breakfast?"

"Why not?" Nix asked cheekily.

Kelly couldn't help herself "pizza isn't breakfast material"

Gibbs could see his son was about to retort his sister &amp; even though he'd had it for breakfast before, she was right "what about I organise us some bacon &amp; egg rolls for breakfast &amp; we'll do pizza for lunch?"

Nix grinned "can we get cheese on the bacon &amp; egg rolls too?"

Gibbs couldn't help but be surprised, that was one his favourite extra toppings "you like that too do you?"

"Yea!" Nix replied "It's awesome!"

Gibbs nodded "ok, we'll get cheese too, you want that as well Kells?"

"Ahh ok" Kelly remarked "but given our breakfast &amp; lunch menu, can we go for something a little less fatty for dinner?"

"Soo boring! Chinese!" Nix suggested.

"We're not having takeout for every meal today" Kelly retorted, but she looked at her dad "are we?"

Gibbs hadn't really given any thought to dinner, heck, he hadn't really given thought to lunch or breakfast, now realising he was responsible again to make sure he fed people other than himself, eating hadn't really been a major priority for him. Sure he didn't starve, but he barely gave a lot of thought to the type of food he ate or making sure he ate home cooking, he wasn't really one for cooking anyway. He'd have to get back into that mind frame, right now though, he just didn't want them to argue about having pizza for breakfast &amp; knew he could easily source the rolls "We'll find something more appropriate for dinner Kells"

"I could run home &amp; grab some stuff, got some stuff I could throw together" Kelly suggested.

Gibbs stared at his girl, she said 'home' but clearly didn't mean his place, of course they'd have their own place, but still that rubbed him the wrong way "Maybe later we can do a run, but not right now"

"It wouldn't take long, I don't mind, probably should get some clothes &amp; stuff for us anyway" Kelly said, she wanted to do something, not just sitting around.

"I know you don't mind angel, but I don't want you to go without me, we'll get over there a little later" Gibbs replied, he could see her start to tense up.

Kelly sighed "can I at least go to the bathroom?" would she have to be escorted there too? She wasn't a kid!

"Of course you can Kells, let me show you where it is" Gibbs replied, she was getting annoyed again, lovely.

While he waited on the overpass for her to go to the bathroom he used the time to try to clear his thoughts, but there was so much going on it wasn't funny. He was really concerned about Shannon, she was trying to make her way back to DC on her own &amp; while he knew she wasn't a kitten, having her out there &amp; knowing that Mac was most certainly on her trail, that just rubbed him the wrong way.

Gibbs saw his girl start to walk back, he knew she annoyed at being shut down with her idea about going home, he waited until she was near him "Kells, I know you're annoyed" he said gently taking her by her arms "I know you want to run back to your place &amp; grab stuff and yes, I agree we should. But right now, I need to see how the team are going in finding mum. I'm going to get someone to grab breakfast for us too. Once a few things get sorted, we'll go together but I don't want you going alone, we don't know where Quinn is, I don't want either you or your brother out there right now, ok?"

Kelly sighed "Fine, let's go then"

"I'd like you to stay with your brother please" Gibbs asked, praying another argument wasn't about to start.

Kelly rolled her eyes "you do realised I'm an adult &amp; not an eight year old child don't you?" she remarked as she headed back to the room her brother was in "and I want a coffee...black, no sugar!" she called.

Gibbs just stared after her, he leaned on the railing &amp; dropped his head. My gosh, she used to be a stubborn kid, but she's taken that &amp; run a marathon with it.

Ducky had ventured out of MTAC just as he watched the end of the conversation between father &amp; daughter, he allowed his friend a few moments of alone time before approaching "Jethro? How are you?"

Gibbs looked over at his friend &amp; just laughed.

"That good" Ducky smirked "She's..."

"her mother" Gibbs finished, that was obvious to him.

"you" Ducky corrected, he saw a lot of him in the young girl.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at his friend "maybe a little" he finally admitted "aghh Duck, this is so screwed up. I can't even begin to imagine what they've been through"

"They weren't the only one Jethro, you went through your own pain" Ducky replied, he found it rather odd to be talking about this, given he hadn't ever spoken to him about this because he never knew.

"Not like what they've had to go through, that girl has had hell of a few months Duck &amp; heavens only knows what they all had to go through at the hands of that bastard!" Gibbs spat.

"I'd say she's had a significant weight on those young shoulders, perhaps she needs to hear that she no longer has to support it" Ducky surmised.

Gibbs knew he was right "she plays mother hen so easily" he commented, thinking back to the pizza comment, the suggestion she could cook dinner &amp; everything.

"Because she's had to Jethro" Ducky replied, he was about continue when he heard the door of MTAC open.

"Boss!" Tony called "Got something"

Gibbs nodded "one sec" he said before turning to Ducky "could you do a breakfast run for me?"

"of course, what do you need?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs gave the order for his family &amp; told Ducky to add to it for everyone else, they'd all be hungry. He then rushed into MTAC "what is it?"

"We've gotten all photos of Mac &amp; his staff off to Taylor, Dayle &amp; all the SWAT teams" Tony reported.

Gibbs looked at Tony, that wasn't really earth shattering "what did you find?"

"I was checking the street cam's around the gold course, it's really a country club.." Tim started.

"McGee!" Gibbs barked "the point!"

Tony shared a look with Ziva, yeap, that's Gibbs!

"Think we found her, Shannon, your wife, getting into a cab" Tim stuttered.

"Show me!" Gibbs demanded.

Abby jumped up "ok Gibbs, this is a cam from the other side of the country club to where Mac's property is"

Gibbs watched the footage he was holding his breath, he stepped forward as soon as he saw her, my gosh he felt like propelling himself into the screen. She looked just as beautiful as ever, still radiant, still... just beyond gorgeous.

Jenn had to admit the look on Gibbs's face when he saw her was confronting, he looked at the screen with such longing, such love, it was a look he never gave her, she was clearly his one &amp; only true love.

Gibbs watched as she got into a cab &amp; it took off "How long ago was this? Where'd it go?"

"Umm, just after sunrise, so about 3 hours ago Gibbs" Abby answered.

"We're trying to track the cab now" Tony replied.

"Got it" Ziva replied having just hung up "fare got dropped off at a truck stop in Spring, Texas, roughly 30 minutes outside of Houston"

"Traffic cam's in Spring Texas, on it boss!" Tim said, knowing not to wait for the wait for the order.

"Calling Lt Taylor boss" Tony nodded.

Gibbs smirked, he had taught them well "Abs, any sight of any of Mac's men where she left from?"

"Couldn't find any Gibbs, hopefully she got away cleanly" Abby reported, glad to give him some good news?

That brought a sigh of relief to Gibbs "Ziva, see if you can speak with the taxi driver, maybe Shannon said something to him"

"They've asked the driver to call me as soon as he's got a minute Gibbs" Ziva replied

"You think she's going to try to hitch a ride with a truck back here?" Jenn asked.

"Wouldn't put it past her" Gibbs remarked, while he had reservations about that idea, it wasn't the first time she'd done something like that! The memory of her hitching a ride to one his bases came barreling into his mind, he'd been angry as hell that she'd done that, it was risky to say the least.

"Think that's wise?" Jenn asked, she saw the look she was getting "I only mean, wouldn't the bus network be better, more people around, less chance of something being able to happen, truck drivers aren't really known for their hospitality"

"And you Director, do not know my wife" Gibbs stated, she could make friends with just about anyone.

Tony &amp; Ziva flashed each other another look, that was rather pointed. Tim &amp; Abby had done likewise, but they were too busy trying to get into the street cams to do much else.

Jenn's eye's widened, she knew that was true, but honestly it had been 13 years, did he still know her? She also realised that ever since he'd gotten back he hadn't once called her by her name, only by her title, she wondered if that was on purpose.

Gibbs was eyeing her off when to his relief he saw Ducky re-enter, thank heavens "Ducky's bought breakfast for everyone, Abs, transfer all that down to your lab, will be easier for you &amp; McGee to work down there. We can all work out of the lab for now. Let's go"

Abby &amp; McGee both sent all the streams they were working to her lab, Abby was grateful, she always preferred to work in her lab. Then, along with the others followed Gibbs out of MTAC.

Gibbs was leading the team out when Ducky motioned behind him, he saw Jenn hadn't moved "When I said Ducky had bought breakfast for all of us, I meant all of us Director, or are you passing it up?"

"I'll be down in a minute, just have to make a few calls regarding some agency business" Jenn answered, she had a phone call to make.

Gibbs headed into the Director's office &amp; saw his son lying down on one of the couches, his daughter on the other hand was on the other one reading a book "what ya reading?"

"The Bronze Horseman, was sitting on the shelf" Kelly replied "any news on mum?"

"yes, but let me wake your brother" Gibbs replied, he wanted to tell them together.

Kelly smirked, she stretched her foot out so it reached his arm &amp; poked him "easy"

Nix felt the poke &amp; moaned "what?"

Gibbs tried to hide the smile at the groggy moan, he was obviously tired "hey sleepy head" he said gently ruffling his hair, hmm.. maybe a haircut was needed, it was pretty shaggy.

Nix saw his dad "mum?"

"She's out of the neighbourhood, we found street cam footage of her getting into a taxi on the other side of that country club, she left there 3 hours ago, it dropped her off somewhere in Spring, Texas" Gibbs reported "there's no sign of Mac finding her yet" he quickly added.

"Spring Texas?" Kelly asked "that's near that Wet 'n Wild place, it's past the airport"

"You've been there Kells?" Gibbs asked, a little surprised.

"Yea we have" Kelly answered.

"That's where we went after Wet 'n Wild that time where we got those awesome pancakes!" Nix added

Kelly smirked "you only liked it cause it was at a truck stop &amp; you got to see all those massive 18 wheelers!"

Gibbs eye's widened "truck stop?"

"Yea, it rocked!" Nix grinned "There were these awesome trucks, they were massive, one was painted to be like Optimus Prime"

"Sounds great" Gibbs smiled "the taxi dropped mum off at a truck stop"

Kelly's eye's widened "it was probably that one then! Ted has to..."

"He's on his way angel" Gibbs interrupted her, trying to calm her. He realised though that his wife was leaving breadcrumbs &amp; the best people that would know them were his kids "We're going to go down to Abby's lab, Ducky's brought breakfast &amp; we'll see where things are at"

Nix looked around the lab as he came in, while Abby was still a little full on for him, this lab looked cool.

Kelly got a look around the lab, it was like no science lab she'd been in for school.

Abby saw them come in &amp; went to greet them "welcome to my humble abode, the Lab of Abby or Labby as I like to call it" she said with her arms stretched wide.

Kelly felt her brother retreat into her again, when would this girl get the hint? She put a protective arm around around him "looks interesting".

Gibbs saw the reaction his kids got from Abby, he motioned her back to the desk &amp; gave her a 'calm down' look. He turned his attention to his kids "come on, let's go in there &amp; have breakfast"

Tony was standing next to Abby "Abs, go easy huh?"

"It's just so exciting, I mean horrible about what happened &amp; all, but exciting! Gibbs has kids! Can't wait to get to know them" Abby replied, she'd hoped Kelly was now ok with her after the hospital thing.

"It might be Abs, but they're clearly not a fan of over exuberant displays from people they don't know, so if you want to get to know them, tone it down" Tony replied.

Abby nodded "ok" she knew he was right.

Tony headed into the other room, they'd brought in a bunch of chairs &amp; another small table, he saw Gibbs handing out all the rolls "thanks boss" as he took a seat next to Phoenix he couldn't help but notice something oozing off his roll "what's on your roll?"

"Cheese" Nix said with his mouth full.

"Squirt, swallow first" Kelly said eyeing her brother.

Ducky gave a glance to Gibbs at this, she was certainly playing mother hen, he saw the acknowledgement in his friends eyes of this.

Nix rolled his eyes at his sister "he understood me"

Tony had to admit he did, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Not the point, it's rude" Kelly replied.

"Ahh boss?" Tim asked cautiously, he saw there was some tension, but wasn't sure what.

Gibbs made sure to swallow first before speaking "what you got?"

"Ah one of Lt Taylor's men called, they're trying to access Mac's security system to see if they can see anything, but they can't get in. He wondered if maybe..." Tim said, but didn't finish

"I can get in" Kelly smirked "can you link me in?"

Getting the ok from Gibbs Tim nodded "sure Abby's linked in already, she's tried to get in but can't... You know the password?"

"I can get in" was all Kelly said as she walked out to the computer.

Tim wondered what that meant.

* * *

**A/N: They've got a lead, yay! Question is how far behind her is Mac? What will the security system show them? What facts will Gibbs learn that will rip him up?**

**I always love hearing your comments/thoughts, so please review away! **More up soon!****


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for the delay folks, busy week! To all my newest followers/favourites welcome aboard! So glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, you rock! I'm so glad you're enjoying this &amp; I love hearing your thoughts!**

**Now, let's see what Mac's security system reveals...**

* * *

Kelly approached the computer Abby was at "may I?"

"of course" Abby replied stepping back, she saw everyone had come out to see as well "ah, isn't that previous screen the log in?"

"I'm not going through the normal login" Kelly replied, she saw her brother come up next to her "you wanna help, wash those grubby hands"

Nix grinned as he quickly cleaned his hands &amp; sat himself on a chair next to his sister "back door?"

"Side" Kelly replied, she began typing away.

Tim was watching what she was doing "are you writing a program?" he wasn't 100% sure, it wasn't a full on program, and she was working &amp; typing really fast, her fingers were fast!

"Kinda, I'm peeling" Kelly replied, using a term her college professor always used.

Abby wasn't sure about that term "peeling?"

"Peeling back the layers so I can get in, he doesn't have many" Kelly replied, she always thought the guy was an idiot, everything he had was top of the line, but this system, she could get in so easily &amp; he never cottoned on, it brought a smirk to her face. She brought up the link on the computer right beside her &amp; looked at her brother "go on smarty pants."

Nix grinned &amp; started typing away.

"Ahh, should he be helping?" Tim asked hesitantly, surely this kid didn't really know what he was doing?

Kelly looked at Tim "he's done this before, he can manage"

Gibbs had to admit, he was wondering the same thing as McGee &amp; his daughter reply didn't really fill him with comfort, he wondered if she meant this as hacking Mac's security system or just hacking, he made a mental note to ask about that later, he just watched as both his kids were typing away. He had no clue as to what he was watching &amp; to see them both doing this, especially his son he wondered what other tricks were up their sleeves. He also saw McGee &amp; Abby were both trying to follow.

Abby was really impressed at both of them "you know computers" she remarked.

"That's cause she's got a Computer Science degree from Rice University, she graduated with top honours" Nix replied, as he typed away.

This piece of insight into his girl made Gibbs proud as punch, if not sad that he didn't get to attend her graduation, pushing the anger that came up to boil, back down, he wouldn't take this out on anyone but Mac! He was the one responsible for him missing all those moments, for making his kids have to go through everything without him! He came up behind her "my miss smarty pants" he whispered drawing a smile from his girl, he turned to his son "looks like I've got a pair of smarty pants" it drew further smiles.

Kelly shared a smile with her brother "almost there"

"we're there!" Nix replied.

"Nice one squirt, you may even finish high school computing quicker than me" Kelly smiled.

That made Nix smile again, but it wasn't a big deal "maybe, this is an easy one, we've done it before"

"How old are you?" Tony asked him, he was surprised at what this kid was doing.

"How old are you?" Nix retorted.

Ziva pressed her lips together, the kid was so pointed, just like Gibbs &amp; the look on Tony's face was priceless "yes Tony?"

"36" Tony said, he actually liked this kid's attitude, it reminded him of himself.

"13" Nix replied.

Tony was extremely surprised, this kid was 13? He looked no more than 11, although some of his expressions &amp; general demeanour now made more sense. Abby had to admit that surprised her too, he was so small, wait that SWAT guy said he was like Gibbs, but he wasn't small? This small at least, strange.

"Are you in Kells?" Gibbs asked, as much as he loved the shock on their faces at his son's age, he wanted to get on with it.

"Yeap" Kelly replied "just getting into the camera's"

"How far can you go back?" Gibbs asked.

"Ahh, 48 hours from here, any further it's in his archive sub-system" Kelly answered.

Gibbs was about to ask something but he got the answer.

"It would take about about an hour to get out &amp; over to the entry to the country club, so that makes it... right here" Kelly surmised as she scanned the camera's.

"Mum!" Nix yelled, to see her while strange it was so comforting, she was really alive! He just wanted to give her a hug.

Ducky couldn't help but smile to himself, the boy looked ecstatic at seeing her.

Gibbs had to smile at how happy he looked seeing her "Let's track her Kells" he said rubbing his son's back.

Nix smiled at his dad.

Kelly had found her coming down the hall from her bedroom, she was expecting her to go down the main stairs but she didn't, she continued on &amp; headed further down the hall, what the? "She's going to the kitchen"

Gibbs watched as she headed down some stairs into a large kitchen, she pottered around for a few minutes &amp; spoke with the cook for a minute before taking a plate of food through a door into a room he now saw as the dining room, this place was big!

Kelly &amp; Nix exchanged looks they knew who that plate was for.

Gibbs tensed instantly upon seeing Mac, he wanted to throw a punch through the screen. He then saw Shannon go right up to him &amp; place the plate in front of him, but when she leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek he almost let rip, he clenched his fists trying to stay calm.

Tony &amp; Ziva both noticed how furious Gibbs was looking, both tried to study the man as best as possible. Even though he was sitting down he looked to be fairly tall, with jet black hair &amp; eyes, slim build &amp; looked well, arrogant &amp; full of himself.

Kelly noticed that her mum never actually sat down herself, she just stood at his side as they spoke, she noticed something "she's wearing her _'proper'_ riding gear"

"You guys often go riding?" Gibbs asked, his mind momentarily drifting back to that beach ride he'd done with his girls on their holiday before he left, but it was the use of the word proper that gave him a shiver.

"We went almost every fortnight, before school or on the weekends" Kelly answered.

Gibbs wondered if she was using that as the diversion. He then saw Mac look at her surprised, the surprise turned to a smile, he knew that kind of smile, it was the type of smile that oozed an arrogant satisfaction of achieving something, it unsettled him.

After a few minutes Kelly followed her mum as she left the dining area, she followed as her mum made her way through the lounge area out to the garden, she made her way towards the pool area.

"She's going to the pool?" Tony asked.

"The pool house is where we kept our riding boots &amp; gear, Mac didn't want them in the main house, too dirty or something" Nix remarked.

They watched as Shannon went into the pool house, coming out 5 minutes later, with as Kelly suspected her boots &amp; helmet, but wait "that's not her gear, it's his!"

Nix tried to see it "you sure?"

Kelly froze the frame &amp; enhanced it "see, those gold buckles"

"Oh yea, they are his" Nix agreed, his mum's boots had no gold.

"Did he go riding with you?" Gibbs asked, he wondered why she'd get his boots &amp; not her's, he wasn't sure what she was playing at.

"Sometimes" Nix grumbled.

"once a month maybe" Kelly added, she hated those rides.

Ziva could see neither liked it when that happened.

A memory suddenly clicked for Gibbs, _'proper attire'_! He remembered Shannon telling him that she took Kelly riding once with him &amp; he insisted on Kelly wearing the _'proper attire'_ for riding, and that they rode the _'proper way'_ or more like show riding, it was not the kind of riding any of them enjoyed. They preferred the bush trails, the beaches, fun rides, not stiff upper class pretty trotting.

Tony watched as Shannon made her way back around towards the house, but it wasn't the way she went out, was she going in the back door maybe? She dropped the boots &amp; helmet by the door where he also saw some chairs, this place wasn't exactly for the riffraff, it was definitely for the upper echelon.

Ducky watched as she made her way back into the dining room, Mac was still seated there, but he had company, it looked like one of the security men, Dan Acron. He watched as Shannon disappeared into the kitchen &amp; then reappeared with another plate of food &amp; placed it down in front of the man. He saw how tense Gibbs was as he watched on, he clearly didn't like that she was close &amp; waiting on the man.

Gibbs wasn't sure what she was doing, but seeing her being all smiles &amp; friendly with them was ripping him apart. After a few more minutes he watched as she gave the man another kiss to the cheek &amp; headed out.

"She didn't have breakfast" Kelly noted.

Tim wasn't sure what so peculiar about that.

"What does that matter Kell?" Gibbs asked.

Kelly thought about something, she froze the camera's "oh my g-d, she's going to walk out the front gate"

"Kells..." Gibbs wasn't sure about that.

"I'm serious! Watch..." Kelly replied, re-cueing the camera's.

Gibbs watched &amp; sure enough, she walked out the front door, but not before grabbing her purse. He watched as she walked down the path, she briefly stopped to speak with the gardener before heading right down to the gate, where she spoke for a minute with the man at the gate, it was Drew Johnson. Then, just as his girl predicted, she walked out of the gate.

"She's got guts" Tony commented.

"She's the strongest person I know" Gibbs remarked.

Abby's eyes widened at that, while she knew this lady would be strong, to hear Gibbs, Gibbs say that... wow!

"She played him" Kelly remarked, go mum!

"Kells?" Gibbs asked.

Kelly smiled, but looked at her brother first "rewind, maybe 2-3 hours, the hallway outside the bedrooms"

"ok" Nix agreed.

Turning to her dad Kelly spoke "She played him" she said again "it was that smug look on his face, like he'd won or something. Mum getting him breakfast, his gear, breakfast for Dan. She buttered him up"

"For what?" Gibbs asked again, he knew what his girl meant though, that look on his face was a smug look of achievement.

"He always said that breakfast had to be eaten together, properly..." Kelly started.

Nix suddenly realised what his sister was getting at "unless..." he grinned, he shared a smile with his sister.

"unless he went to the stupid country club" Kelly finished, she took a breath "he liked going there for breakfast, with his friends &amp; he always wanted to take mum with him, he wanted her to..." Kelly said, but didn't finish sentence, the look on her dad's face said he knew what she going to say.

Gibbs clenched his fists, he knew exactly what his girl was saying. The man always thought Shannon should have married someone in the upper echelon so that she could live the 'life' he was. He wanted her to be a 'proper lady of leisure', either that or follow him into law. "what would she have told him to get out?"

"Probably that she was meeting the other ladies at the club for breakfast &amp; then maybe going for a leisurely ride around the grounds, he was always trying to get her to do it, she only did it occasionally to keep him happy." Kelly said.

"Would she not have been driven there?" Ziva asked quietly, surely the man wouldn't have let her go on her own especially right now.

Kelly shook her head "No, mum enjoys the walk, it's only 15-20 minutes away, he will however be driven there himself later on, given mum got his boots"

Gibbs knew what Ziva was getting at "He wouldn't want to her to think that anything different was going on. Keeping things the same would keep her none the wiser"

"What about her boots?" Tim asked.

"Maybe they're at the club, we'd leave them there on occasion" Kelly answered.

"Kell, look!" Nix exclaimed.

Kelly turned her attention to the screen, she looked at the time, 04:30, that was just after she left Portsmouth with her dad, her mum was standing in the hallway.

"Who's room is she standing in front of?" Gibbs asked, she was standing right in front of a door, listening he presumed.

"Mac's" Kelly &amp; Nix both replied.

Gibbs watched as his wife listened in, the look on her face said it all, this was the moment she found out he was alive &amp; everything. Seeing her react to it was heartbreaking, he could see the tears forming, she fell into crouched position dropping her head into her hands. He had tear's forming himself, seeing her torn up ripped him up, but then he saw her suddenly lift her head &amp; rush back to her own room.

Ducky could see how affected his friend was by this image, it broke his own heart.

Nix fast forwarded 10 minutes &amp; then they saw her leave her room, she was in sweats &amp; carrying her sneakers.

Ziva noticed how she moved trying to be as quiet as possible down the hall, going down the main steps quickly she veered off screen.

Kelly changed camera angle &amp; caught her mum coming towards the cellar "this is when she sneaks out to leave the note, that's the cellar door" she finished as her mum went through it.

Gibbs hated that there were no more camera's to watch her progress, he just waited while Kelly fast forwarded, he breathed out a sigh of relief when 40 minutes later she reappeared, he held it again though as she made her way back to her room. "Now we know how mum got the note out &amp; how she left" he continued in a whisper "think I know who you two get the smarty pants gene's from" it drew smiles from his kids.

Abby watched as Kelly fast forwarded the camera's again "what are you looking for?"

"For when Mac leaves, to see how much time mum has on them" Kelly answered.

Tony watched as the images by-passed Shannon leaving, the time was ticking over each minute was worth it's weight in gold. Noticing that Kelly had resumed normal play, it was 2 hours after Shannon left, that's some lead time!

Kelly saw Mac answer his phone, his facial features changed instantly, he wasn't on the phone for long, he slammed it down &amp; after a moment dialled his phone, fury was rising with every moment. She swallowed it only took a moment, he slammed the phone down again &amp; yelled, it was an action that brought Dan into the room, with both rushing out.

Gibbs watched as Mac lead all of his staff out of his property, while he hated it, he drew some comfort from her lead, he took hold of both his kids "Mum's got a 2 hour lead, that's substantial. It mean's that she'd be at least a good hour on the road past Spring before Mac even left home. That's something, we need to keep hold of that, ok?"

Nix was leaning into his dad &amp; just nodded.

"yea" Kelly swallowed.

"Sure is a good lead boss, I'll call Taylor &amp; advise him of what we've found, they'll probably have to all fan out outside of Houston already" Tony remarked, trying to help bring comfort as well.

Gibbs nodded in agreement "I'd say so... now, let's finish breakfast huh?"

* * *

**A/N: Go Shannon! She's got a great lead &amp; totally played Mac! She's definitely a Gibbs! How is she progressing though? and what is the current climate like between Gibbs &amp; Jenn?**

**Ohh... did someone say coffee? I think so, and I think it's time a few more Family Rules too! **

**I always love hearing your thoughts, so review away! More up soon! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So glad you're all still loving this, to my newest followers &amp; favourites, welcome aboard! To my reviewers, you rock! I really love hearing your thoughts/comments!**

**Now, I think it might be time for some coffee? Yes?... yes!**

* * *

"Can I finish yours?" Nix asked his sister.

Kelly raised her eyebrow "no, you've had 2, think that's enough"

"I'm a growing boy" Nix retorted, he was still hungry.

Kelly laughed "you haven't grown in ages squirt"

Nix nudged his sister, not liking that she said it in front of everyone.

"Phoenix" Gibbs called, motioning him to come closer.

"Can I have yours?" Nix asked with a small grin.

"no" Gibbs chuckled "if you're still hungry you can have some of the fruit Ducky bought"

Nix screwed his face, he didn't like that option.

Gibbs had to smile at his reaction, but he brought his son closer to him, he was standing right between his legs, he leaned in &amp; whispered "what I wanted to say is, like you I was short, really short, then I turned 16 &amp; shot up. You'll grow son, just wait"

Nix pulled back from his dad "really?"

Gibbs nodded "uh huh"

Nix smiled, loving the sound of that.

"So, want some fruit?" Gibbs asked.

"Can I have some of your coffee?" Nix countered.

"F17" Kelly stated quietly.

"Why do you have to ruin things?" Nix asked his sister.

Gibbs tapped his son on the shoulder "young man she didn't, she's right. Tell me what F17 is?"

Nix sighed "No coffee before you turn 15"

Gibbs nodded "uh huh &amp; that has been in place since before your sister was even born. Mum &amp; I both had similar restrictions"

Tony flashed a look to Ziva, she was right, their rules had F's, he wondered what it meant. He also couldn't help but notice how calm Gibbs was in this parental role.

"You mean there was a time the great Gibbs didn't drink coffee?" Abby asked, with a wry smile.

"I'm shocked boss" Tony added.

Gibbs just shook his head as he swallowed the last of his current cup, empty, drats! He eyed his girl's cup.

Kelly saw where her dad's eyes had travelled, she grabbed her cup "I don't think so, this is mine"

Gibbs leaned into her "just let daddy have one sip" he said quietly.

"And are your one sips anything like one bites? Cause if that's the case, there's no chance" Kelly replied.

Gibbs laughed at the memory it stirred, he always asked for one bite, but made a spectacle of trying for a massive bite "small sip"

Tony was again taken by Gibbs's laugh, he'd never heard this kind of laugh from his boss, hell he'd rarely heard his boss talk so much. It was a little off putting, this wasn't the Gibbs he knew, he had a feeling though, the Gibbs he knew was disappearing.

Ziva couldn't believe Gibbs was wanting someone else's coffee she looked at Kelly "how do you take your coffee?"

Kelly looked away from her dad to Ziva "as is, with nothing but coffee, anything else just ruins it" she turned back to her dad as she took a sip "now this, all mine &amp; besides, you've already had 2 this morning"

Gibbs's eyes widened in shock "you can't..."

Kelly smirked "I can't? But I do... it's now a rule, F18. Guess mum thought I was too addicted as well"

Abby shared a look with the others, all were eager to hear this, but none of them knew how to ask, she was surprised but glad when Ducky did the honours.

"Might I enquire what that rule is?" Ducky asked gently, he could see that Gibbs was shocked &amp; wondered what it was.

Kelly smiled "Sure Ducky, the rule is no one is allowed more than 2 cups of coffee per half a day, until nightfall. You can have 2 in the morning, 2 in the afternoon but only 1 after nightfall &amp; it has to be before 21:00"

Nix let out a laugh, the looks on their faces were priceless, they were all shocked.

Gibbs couldn't believe it, Shannon had made it an official rule? He always managed to keep it off the list, hmmm... "Think I'm going to veto that rule"

Kelly grinned, she finished the last of her 2nd cup "more please"

Gibbs eyed his girl "I didn't say I was going to, I said I was thinking about it"

"So that means no more coffee for you either then for another ohh, hour or so" Kelly countered.

Tony's eye's widened Gibbs on no coffee... not exactly good news! He shared a look with Tim, neither knew what to say.

"you have to follow those rules too?" Abby asked quietly, she'd never known Gibbs to ration coffee.

Kelly eyed her "ahh yea, Family rules, we all follow them, don't we dad?" she finished with a smirk.

Gibbs just nodded once, yes they did... crap! While he wanted to veto the rule, it would then mean allowing his girl to drink more coffee &amp; he wasn't sure he wanted that.

Jenn walked in &amp; saw the nearly everyone was looking a little off "is everything ok?"

Gibbs looked at her, he really didn't know what to say "Fine, ...your roll might be a little cold, Abs, why don't you warm it up for the Director"

"Sure" Abby replied.

"Thank you Abby" Jenn said, she looked back at Gibbs "I've heard from Dayle"

Gibbs stood instantly "and?"

Jenn took a breath before replying "His team are at the truck stop in Spring, they've asked around &amp; a woman matching Shannon's description hopped a ride about 3 hours ago with a truck driver, he's an independent &amp; they think he was either headed for Atlanta or Kansas City"

Gibbs considered the two destinations "Kansas City"

Jenn eyed him "wouldn't Atlanta be more likely, I mean it's more on the way"

"That's exactly why she wouldn't go that route" Gibbs replied, taking a breath he continued "can they get the truck on the radio?"

"They don't know what company the independent was working for I'm afraid" Jenn replied

"DiNozzo, get me Taylor" Gibbs ordered.

"Right boss" Tony agreed.

"Ducky may I have some tea?" Kelly asked, seeing him pour some.

"Of course my dear" Ducky replied, moving to pour it.

Gibbs who'd gone into the other room poked his head back in "Nope"

Nix laughed.

"It's tea, not coffee" Kelly replied.

Gibbs eyed her "caffeine limit has been reached" he considered something "ok, you can have it now, and that will be one of your 2 for the arvo"

"Shouldn't you be speaking with Ted about getting mum?" Kelly asked.

"I will, as soon as you tell me what you've decided" Gibbs replied.

Kelly got an idea "Can't today be an F1 emergency situation where we need extra caffeine to keep us going?"

Gibbs stared at his girl in amazement, he loved that idea! He grinned "Done!"

Kelly grinned "sooo?"

Gibbs turned to Ducky "Isn't Palmer due to start soon?" he received a nod "Tell him to stop &amp; grab some more coffees &amp; hot chocolates" he finished, knowing his son would want more of his drink too.

Ducky didn't really know what F1 was, but wasn't going to say no "of course Jethro"

Nix shared a grin with his sister "nice!"

Kelly high fived him "I thought so"

Jenn had no idea what the conversation that had just occurred was about, nor what F1 was, she was next to Ziva "what's F1?" she asked quietly.

Ziva just shrugged, she had no idea.

Jenn headed back out to where Gibbs was, she heard Gibbs was already deep in conversation.

"not sure which route Ted, get Dayle &amp; another team to go one &amp; you and the other to go the other main route, pull over any independent truck that matches the description" Gibbs said.

Jenn just waited.

"yea, all comms off the radio's through phone's only, we don't want anyone listening in nor being able to track you guys. I agree but she's 3 hours ahead bud, peddle to the meddle" Gibbs finished &amp; hung up.

"Shouldn't we put some units on finding Mac &amp; his men?" Jenn asked cautiously.

"Two of Taylor's men are watching his residence for anyone who returns" Tony reported.

"Ok, but why don't we use some more resources..." Jenn had started to say, but got interrupted.

"Ziva!" Gibbs barked, an idea coming to him.

"yes Gibbs" Ziva replied instantly coming into view.

"I want a BOLO issued for Mac &amp; all his men, from Texas all the way to the coast, including Quinn" Gibbs instructed.

"On what grounds Gibbs? Which..." Jenn asked cautiously...not sure what angle he'd go for.

Gibbs looked at her in shock "Beats me Director, maybe kidnapping, maybe falsifying documents, maybe even interfering in a federal investigation, should I go on?" he demanded, was she serious?

Jenn sighed "If you had let me finish you would have realised that all I was going ask is which avenue, I know there are many things he'll be held accountable for"

Gibbs turned to Ziva "pick one"

Ziva nodded "I will get them issued Gibbs, we'll find them" and with that she left the lab, it was easier to do issue them from her desk.

Tony watched as Gibbs stared Jenn down, the tension was extreme, it could be cut with a butter knife. He flashed a look at Abby, both wanted to help but neither knew how.

Nix could see his dad wasn't really in a good mood, but… "Ahh dad?" he whispered.

Gibbs kept his stare on the director for one more minute before turning to his son "yea pal?"

"Where's the nearest bathroom?" Nix asked, he was busting!

"This way bud, let me show you" Gibbs said, glad he was getting a moment away, he realised very quickly that the mere sound of his son's voice had helped calm him, he smiled at that, gosh this was nice.

Jenn could see she had upset him, she'd have to get a moment alone with him so they could talk, but she had to admit she was surprised at the way he 'turned off' the foul the mood, because as soon as he turned towards Phoenix he was smiling. She'd never seen him turn it off as quickly.

Kelly wanted to avoid Jenn &amp; moved around the room the other way approaching Tony from behind "Tony" she said softly.

Tony had been so caught up in watching the stand-off that he hadn't even realised Kelly approach him, he jumped "Sheez!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" Kelly smiled.

Tony looked at Kelly "I didn't think I'd have to expect it from you, but I guess it's in the genes"

Kelly looked at him puzzled "huh?"

"your dad's sneaking up on people is legendary" Abby commented happily.

"He was a sniper, they kinda need to be sneaky" Kelly replied curtly, she really didn't like the cut of this chick.

Abby swallowed, she'd never really experienced that kind of Gibbs stare before, it was.. ouch! She was really trying to be nice, but was still getting the feeling she wasn't liked.

"He's definitely that" Tony commented "So, what ya need?" realising she'd obviously wanted something.

"My car... it's still down in Portsmouth" Kelly said.

Tony wasn't sure why getting it right now was so important, it wasn't like she'd be going anywhere without her dad.

"I'll have it brought up here for you Kelly" Jenn interjected, she wanted to help &amp; show she cared, besides they still had some agents down there.

Kelly's eyes momentarily widened, she was surprised at the offer to help "thank you director"

"Your welcome" Jenn smiled, she could see some tension releasing &amp; wanted to relieve some more "would I be correct to say that you drive like your dad?"

Kelly had to smile "according to my mum, pretty much. Got his sneakiness too"

"was he always like that?" Tony asked, he was eager to learn more about his boss.

Kelly smiled, she was getting comfortable with Tony, then a memory hit "yeap, he'd sometimes freak mum out totally by sneaking up on her, though he learnt to not do it while she was cooking, this one time..."

"Shush!" Gibbs said urgently, having covered her mouth so she couldn't say it, though he was glad she remembered it, what he was more glad about was having arrived back into the room just in time.

Kelly chuckled, she pulled his hand away "it's funny"

Gibbs eyed her "for those whose name is Gibbs yes, but not for anyone else" he whispered "unless, you want to end up with a similar fate" he finished with a grin.

Kelly was standing in her dad's hold &amp; turned her head up to look at him "I'd like to see you try! I'd especially like to taste it" she grinned.

"Oww! Can we? for dessert?" Nix asked with excitement pouring out, he knew exactly what they were talking about.

Gibbs chuckled "Not right now &amp; besides you just ate!"

The team &amp; Ducky and even Jenn were sharing looks with each other, none could really believe their eyes. Gibbs rarely smiled, let alone laughed or diverted his attention from a case, especially a big case like this, yet here he was laughing &amp; playing around with his kids.

"I finished eating over 20 minutes ago!" Nix grinned "hungry"

Kelly patted the arm of her dad that was gripping her waist "welcome to world of trying to keep up with his hunger"

Gibbs smiled "there's plenty of fruit to fill that stomach young man, no dessert, especially with pizza on the menu for lunch"

Jenn was still getting used to this new side of Gibbs, she'd always thought he'd have been a great dad, but this... something else entirely! She was shaken from her thoughts when her phone beeped with a message 'He's here'. Jenn took a breath, maybe she was going to get some more answers "I have to go take care of something, I'll check in shortly" she said before heading out.

Gibbs stared after her wondering what on earth could be taking centre stage from the situation at hand.

"Ah boss?" Tony interjected, he needed to check something.

Gibbs saw it was case related, time to try to distance his kids again "why don't you go put some fruit into that stomach pal, I'll be in in a minute"

"Fine" Nix sulked "pancakes would be better though"

Gibbs had to smile, his eyes then fell to his girl.

Kelly sighed "Let me guess? Go with him?"

Gibbs nodded.

Kelly rolled her eyes, this was getting old..

"What ya got?" Gibbs asked Tony once the pair had vacated the immediate room.

"Question really, when you were speaking with Lt Taylor you said something about 'I know', what are you thinking?" Tony asked, if he was to stay on top of things, he'd need to know as much as possible.

"That she might not stay with the truck for the entire trip to Kansas City, she may very well jump off &amp; grab a new ride along the way, she wouldn't stay on a particular route the entire way" Gibbs said.

The conversation got interrupted by Tony phones "DiNozzo" he answered, his eyes widened "hold on" he said into the phone, he turned to Gibbs "the taxi driver boss."

Gibbs took a deep breath &amp; took the phone, he didn't know what to expect from the person, the only thing he knew was that this was the last person to have spoken to his wife &amp; he'd get every little bit of information he could.

* * *

**A/N: I tell you, Gibbs veto'ing a rule about coffee consumption limits? Yea, sounds about right, lol. **

**Who though is Jenn going to see? and how will a simple video game put father &amp; daughter at odds until an unexpected phone call shakes them?**

**I always love to hear your thoughts, so review away! More up soon :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Ok, this next chapter is a little short, but I assure you the next one is almost ready to be loaded! To my newest favourites/followers, welcome aboard! To my reviewers, you rock! I do love hearing hearing now much you're loving this!**

* * *

"You sure that doesn't mean anything to you?" Gibbs asked his girl.

"No, I have no idea what a pink wooden bird song is" Kelly replied, that just sounded weird, really weird!

Gibbs sighed, why'd his wife have to leave behind such cryptic clues! The only thing she told the taxi driver was that she liked pink wooden bird songs, what on earth did that mean?! He knew she had to be careful with what she was saying, not wanting Mac to get a possible trail on her, but did the clues have to be so cryptic **he** couldn't work them out! Cheeeez!

Kelly was perched on the desk as she watched her brother start to play a game on the computer "don't get dead" she smirked, he was playing a zombie game.

Nix grinned "gonna be fine"

Gibbs had heard their quick exchange &amp; was curious, he moved to look at what they were doing "ahh no!" he said as soon as he saw the screen.

Nix moaned "why not?"

"You're not playing a killing game, not ifs ands or buts about it" Gibbs said, he did not want his son playing that game at his age.

"It's a PG-13 game dad, it's fine" Kelly interjected, he'd played it before, and heck these games were what all his friends played, they were teenage boys after all.

Gibbs didn't want to step on her toes, but this was not negotiable "No Kelly" he said gently, he turned to his son "find another game Phoenix, you're not playing anything that involves killing anyone or anything."

Nix groaned "all my friends play it"

"they can play it, but not you" Gibbs replied, he knew that might sound harsh &amp; he'd reevaluate when the family was whole &amp; he could speak to his wife, but he'd always maintained from the get go that his kids would not play any 'killing' games what so ever.

"It's not a big deal dad, honestly, it's zombies, they aren't exactly real" Kelly said, she really didn't see the big deal about.

Gibbs took a breath "Kelly, I can see it's not a big deal for you, but it is for me, I never allowed you to play anything with guns or involved with killing &amp; that hasn't changed."

"I played cops &amp; robbers with Harry all the time dad &amp; you know it" Kelly said, she didn't know why she was putting up this much of a fight, but she was.

"and you never did so with guns &amp; you never 'killed' each other" Gibbs retorted, he knew what was going on here &amp; he had to win this battle.

Nix kept looking between his sister &amp; dad, not sure what exactly was going on, he had to admit it would suck to not be allowed to play those games anymore, but he didn't want his sister to get into trouble.

Ducky, as well as all the others had vacated the room, but couldn't help but hear the conversation. He felt for his friend, he was clearly trying to reassert his parental role &amp; she wasn't backing down on inch, she was certainly as stubborn as her father!

Kelly just stared her dad down, each not willing to back down, so they were both startled when her phone started ringing, she stared down at it for a minute &amp; then flipping it open, she didn't recognise the number "hello?"

Gibbs stared at his girl, wondering who was calling her.

"Helloo?" Kelly said again "is anyone there?" all she was getting was silence.

Gibbs took the phone out of her hand, he saw that the number was not a DC number "Hello?" he heard a sharp but deep intake of a breath being taken "Shan?" he whispered, he moved away from everyone "come on babe, talk to me, where are you?"

"McGee! Trace it" Tony said quickly, a little above normal tone, glad to see McGee doing so straight away.

"Shan, I love you, tell me where you are" Gibbs coaxed

"Boss! Got a location!" McGee exclaimed.

While all Gibbs heard was heavy breathing, he just knew it was her, if only she'd tell him where she was, then he heard the sound he feared, the hang up signal, damn! It came almost straight after McGee had yelled. Why didn't see tell him where he was, why didn't she say something, **anything**?

"Where McGee?" Gibbs demanded.

"Ahh, Shreveport, LA boss, she hung up before I could get the exact location though" McGee answered.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled.

"Calling Taylor boss" Tony replied instantly.

"Abs, bring up a map" Gibbs insisted.

"Not exactly on the main route to Kansas City, Jethro" Ducky noted.

"Nope, she would have veered off somewhere, maybe at Huntsville" Gibbs replied, which way would she go now? It was still on some sort of route to Kansas City, why didn't she say anything!

"Dad" Kelly whispered.

Gibbs looked at his girl, he could see the tears in her eyes.

"It was mum?" Kelly she asked, barely above a whisper.

Gibbs went over to her "Reckon so, it was a hint as to where she was" he put his arms around her.

"Why didn't she say anything then?" Kelly asked.

Gibbs could see she was just as cut up at that as he was "I don't know angel, maybe she didn't want to stay on the line in case Mac was tracking it" something occurred to him, maybe Mac was keeping tabs on Kelly's cell "Does he know your number angel?"

"Mum does, I never told it to him, but he might" Kelly answered "but she could have just said it was her, she could of said something!" she finished with a tear rolling down her cheek "why didn't she anything to me?"

Gibbs brought his girl right into him, wrapping his arms securely around her, it was how he felt, why, how couldn't she have said 'hello'? he rubbed her back trying to sooth her "I don't know my angel, I wish she would have said something to me too"

"Maybe she thought if she started talking she wouldn't be able to hang up &amp; keep going" Nix whispered, he was perched on the nearby table, with his elbows on his knees &amp; his head in his hands.

Gibbs had buried his head into his girl's hair, he was soothing her, but also himself, he lifted his head &amp; stared at his boy, he saw that he wasn't alone, his girl was now staring at him. He moved them closer to him, he gently stroked his boy's head "you know pal, I think you might be right"

Gibbs stood there for a little while, trying to sooth both his kids, he had actually been surprised at his son's comment, but it made a lot of sense, soothing them was also helping to sooth himself.

"Ah boss, Director wants to see us in her office, says it's related &amp; important" Tony said gently, he hated to interrupt, but the director wanted them asap.

Gibbs wondered what it could be about, he turned to his kids "why don't you two stay here with these guys, I'll be back as soon as I can, ok?"

"Ok" Nix agreed.

"Sure" Kelly said, though she wasn't thrilled.

Gibbs pressed his lips together, she was still cute when she pouted "I'll be quick &amp; then we might head to your place &amp; grab the previously mentioned stuff, ok?"

Kelly peeked at that "ok"

Gibbs smiled, glad to see that suggestion had brought a smile to her face.

"Did she say what she wants?" Gibbs asked as they rode the lift upwards.

"No boss, just that she wanted both of us in her office, said it was related &amp; important" Tony reported.

Gibbs huffed, he didn't like this, he was planning on getting a moment to himself before taking his kids to their place quickly, he had a strange feeling about this meeting. He didn't even bother to slow down when he went past Cynthia.

"You wanted to see us Director?" Gibbs asked briskly as he approached the desk.

Jenn didn't answer, she merely looked towards her couch. She knew it wouldn't be an easy introduction, but wanted to get it out of the way &amp; then repair all the damage.

Gibbs eyes followed hers &amp; his eyes widened, there was man who was just standing up, his nostrils flared at him instantly, his anger was boiling. He couldn't believe he was face to face with him.

Tony could see his boss looked beyond pissed at this appearance of this older guy, he flashed a look to Jenn who he could see was looking concerned, he wondered who this person was. He wondered if his boss would say anything, he looked though that he didn't want to say anything, he looked like he wanted to do something!

Gibbs tried to hold back but he couldn't he decked the man instantly.

Jenn had kind of expected a reaction, but she didn't think he would deck the man "Jethro!"

Tony wasn't really shocked, ok, he was a little but not at him decking him, he was more shocked at the utter fury that was on his face, he saw him still standing over the guy, he re-positioned himself just incase he wanted to go at him again. Was this why the director wanted him there too? He saw a Jenn give him a look, it was as if to say, don't let it happen again.

* * *

**A/N: Glad Shannon managed to leave them another club, but it was hard for Kelly &amp; Gibbs that she didn't say anything! But I g**uess Gibbs is a little angry at the guy, but who is he? and how will Gibbs handle his appearance? ****

****What will Tony do about it? ******And could they finally get some news on the BOLO's?**

**Also - a quick shout out, for those that read my epic, which this one is an alternate for - More than he dreamed of - I have now posted the first chapter of it's sequel - Discovering Kin - so check it out, I'm going to be posting the second chapter soon too.**

**Now, I always love to hear your thoughts/comments, so review away, more up soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Like I promised, new chapter soon! To my newest followers/favourites, welcome! To my reviewers I luv ya all! 101 reviews, I'm just chuffed that you all are loving this &amp; want to be apart of the journey, seeing the number of follows, favourites climb, not to mention hearing all your comments, it just spurs me to write more &amp; make this story as good as possible for everyone, so thank you!  
**

**Is it Mac? Well... let's find out...**

* * *

Tony could see that the guy was clearly not wanting to provoke Gibbs further as he stayed down, he was seriously wondering who he was.

Gibbs was beyond furious &amp; turned back to Jenn "why the fuck is he here?!" he all but demanded.

"I thought he could help the situation" Jenn said as calmly as possible.

"Help? Help!?" Gibbs barked "If it wasn't for him, this mess wouldn't have happened in the first place! How can he help?!" he was furious.

Tony took a step back, but only when he saw Gibbs had moved away from the guy, who had stood up finally, was he going to try to say something?

Gibbs saw the guy get closer "I'd stay back, unless you want to end up on the floor, again"

"I'm….. I'm sorry Jethro, I don't know how it happened, I screwed up" the man confessed.

Gibbs got in his face "your damn right you screwed up! Jesus, you fucked up! Stay away from me, stay away from my family, you've 'helped' enough"

"Maybe he can shed some light on a few things Gibbs, that's why I pulled him off the flight before it took off" Jenn commented.

"We don't need his help Director" Gibbs bit back.

"Jethro, let me try to help, I want to make it up to you, somehow, please" the man basically begged.

Gibbs eyed him "You seriously think that by using the word please I'd somehow think you had succumbed to what… who knows &amp; give in, you ruined my family's lives….. Mike!" he finished so harshly that Mike too a few steps back.

"He can aid us in working out how it went wrong, as that is something we have to deal with" Jenn stated.

Gibbs turned to her "right now, working out how he screwed up isn't high on my priorities"

"I know that, but it's still something that must be done, an investigation will need to be undertaken" Jenn replied.

"You can do whatever you want, me, there's only one thing that I care about &amp; that's getting my wife, my family back home safe &amp; sound, where they should have been all along!" Gibbs bit back.

"Tony, Mr Franks, could you please excuse us for a few minutes?" Jenn asked.

Tony saw Mike Franks walk out straight away, it wasn't until his boss gave him a nod that he went out too.

Jenn took a deep breath "Jethro, if you think that I want to take resources away from finding your wife &amp; getting her back to your family you are mistaken, I want to add resources! I will have the Kansas City office head out to as many of the truck stops as possible to see if they can find her for when she comes in. I want to help as much as I can"

Gibbs took a breath "She's in Shreveport, probably won't be going all the way to Kansas City"

"since when?" Jenn asked.

"About 20 minutes" Gibbs replied, he wasn't going to catch her up on everything when she was trying to shove Franks on him, he hadn't thought about Mike's part in it all, but as soon as he saw him the fury he felt was overwhelming.

"Ok, I'm going to speak to the FBI &amp; wrangle their help, I figure Fornell owes you a favour or two, no?" Jenn asked.

Gibbs was confused "ahh, he does"

Jenn let out a breath "Jethro, you need to realise, that I seriously want to help you in this, I will pull every single possible resource I can to do it. One of those is Franks" she took a breath "ok, so the introduction didn't go well, but he can help, he may remember something important from back then in his dealings with MacDonald that could help in the now"

Gibbs just eyed her, how'd she know Franks spoke with Mac?

"I've read the case file, MacDonald was the one who identified the the supposed bodies, so he'd obviously spoken with Franks. He may remember something useful" Jenn said, to answer his stare.

"That… he" Gibbs stopped then started again "fine, he can stay, but he stays away from me &amp; he stays away from my kids, I don't want him near them at all!"

"Very well Jethro, I will liaise with him personally" Jenn said, trying to keep him calm. She knew he wasn't going to be happy at his appearance, though she wasn't counting on him decking Mike. But he was a resource to be used &amp; she would use whatever resources she could.

Gibbs just stood &amp; stared.

"Might I make a suggestion without getting my head bitten off?" Jenn asked, she saw a him just look &amp; knew he wouldn't give an answer one way or the other "take a bit of time to calm down &amp; think things through before heading back down to your children, all of this has rocked you to the core. I don't want you collapsing, and I know you would hate it if you bit your kids heads off because you haven't had a chance to cool down"

Gibbs tensed "Do not tell me how to act with my kids!" he'd never bite his kids heads off, even if he was in a foul mood with other people.

"I'm not, I can already see how great a father you are to them, but this can't be easy on any of you. You need to take some time to gather your thoughts, so that you will be of good to them, and your wife" Jenn replied "or maybe you could use a drink?" she offered as she rose from her chair.

Gibbs just watched as she headed over to the cabinet.

"Yes? No?" Jenn asked.

"No" Gibbs replied "Wont drink when I have to be 100% focused"

Jenn sighed "Jethro, that's the thing, you aren't, so much has happened that you haven't had a chance to process, you need to take some time to clear you head"

Gibbs knew she was right, but he wasn't going to admit that to her "I will take time once I have every single member of my family back in their proper place… their home, my home"

"You know I thought your daughter was as stubborn as you but she's nowhere near as stubborn as you!" Jenn smirked.

Gibbs smirked "thanks"

"Take some time Jethro!" Jenn called as he headed out her door.

* * *

Tony just watched Franks pace back &amp; forth outside of MTAC.

"What?" Mike demanded.

"Just wondering who exactly you are?" Tony asked.

"I'm retired Special Agent Michael Franks. I was the one who enlisted Gibbs into NCIS" Mike said.

Tony eyed him, this was the guy who gave Gibbs his start at NCIS? Must be a hardass! But there was more "there's more, what did you screw up?"

"I was assigned the investigation into the deaths of Shannon &amp; Kelly, along with their NIS protection agent" Mike confessed, if he was going to try to help he'd have to be honest with not just Gibbs, but his team &amp; this kid was clearly Gibbs's second.

Tony was about to ask another question when he saw his boss walk out &amp; head straight for the stairs, he took off immediately to stay on his six. Getting information out of Mike might have helped, but making his boss realise he was on his six, on his side of everything, was far more important for him.

Tony followed Gibbs all the way down to the squad room, he didn't look good "boss" he said quietly as they entered.

Gibbs turned at looked at his man "yea?"

"Maybe you should get some air" Tony said &amp; continued before he could interrupted "I'll stay on top of everything, Ziva's gotten the BOLO's out, McGee &amp; Abby are doing constant sweeps of CCTV feeds, we wont stop. But you need to take some time"

"I'm fine DiNozzo" Gibbs replied.

"Sorry boss, but that's a load of crap" Tony replied.

"I'd have to agree with Tony" Ducky commented, he'd come into the bullpen as Tony had started his plea to have Gibbs take some time "you need to take a few minutes at least &amp; I'd like to check you. Your children are still down in Abby's lab with her, Tim &amp; Jimmy, they're doing fine."

Gibbs let out a sigh "ok Duck, lead the way" he gave in, but turned to Tony "Stay on top of everything &amp; call me the second you have anything &amp; I mean anything DiNozzo"

"Will do boss" Tony agreed.

Gibbs nodded "and Tony... Franks isn't to go anywhere near Kelly &amp; Phoenix, understood?"

"Yes boss, I'll make sure he keeps his distance" Tony agreed.

Ziva had been sitting at her desk the entire time, but could see tension, so she kept quiet, it wasn't until Gibbs had left with Ducky that she spoke "Tony, is Gibbs ok?"

Tony looked at her "not by a long shot Zeeeeva" he sighed "so, any hits on the BOLO's?"

"Not yet, but it's only a matter of time" Ziva replied, she had cast the net wide, as wide as possible, she was determined it would bring reward.

* * *

"Happy now?" Gibbs asked.

"Not in the slightest Jethro" Ducky replied "your blood pressure is too high, you've clearly got a headache &amp; those wounds need fresh dressings, so stay put"

Gibbs just sat there, he hated to admit it, but some peace to just think was a welcome relief. He allowed Ducky to redress the wounds &amp; clean the remaining cuts on his face again. He guessed he kinda zoned out as the next thing he knew he was getting a cup of coffee shoved into his hands.

"Thought you could use it" Ducky commented.

Gibbs took it &amp; basically downed it in one go.

Ducky just sat there as he watched his friend, he looked beyond exhausted, he knew he would never agree to have a sleep, but he had to do something, he was still recovering from the blast &amp; with that &amp; all the emotional stress that's been added, it was taking a serious toll "Perhaps a walk might be in order Jethro, fresh air might help you regroup"

Gibbs didn't say a word, he just sat there.

Ducky took that as a subtle hint that he didn't want to go anywhere, he stood &amp; left the room, he thought it best to let him have some privacy.

* * *

"Tony, any news?" Jenn asked coming into the bullpen with Franks.

Tony eyed Franks, the pair had been in her office for a good hour "nothing so far, Taylor's almost at Shreveport, Dayle about an hour behind him. But McGee &amp; Abby haven't been able to find anything on the street cam's. I've also had Kelly's cell &amp; Gibbs home number re-routed to the lab in case Shannon does another ghost call to either"

"That's good thinking Tony, anything on the BOLO's?" Jenn asked.

"A few possible hits on some of them, Ziva &amp; I are looking into them" Tony answered.

"Fornell's on his way over, he's offered whatever help we need, so use it, send them some of the possible &amp; they'll help chase it all down" Jenn said.

"Fornell's coming here, now?" Tony asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Jenn asked.

"Not for me Director" Tony replied "I'll get them some of the BOLO sightings to chase down" he honestly didn't know how Gibbs would be with more people.

"He knows that I was calling Fornell" Jenn replied "where is he?"

"Autopsy, taking a breather. Kelly &amp; Phoenix are in the lab with Abby, McGee, Palmer &amp; Ducky" Tony said.

"Good" Jenn said, she was glad he was taking a break.

Mike didn't quite know what to do, he knew he couldn't go near the lab "Let me help with the BOLO's"

Tony flashed a look at Ziva, he'd caught her up on who he was, he saw the uncertainty in her eyes "ahh"

Mike came up to Tony's desk &amp; rested his hands on the edges, he looked him in the eye "you want to back Gibbs, I get that DiNozzo. He's your boss &amp; your loyal to a fault, I get that too. But I need to fix my screw up, I need to help, I need to make it as right as I can, anything I can help with I will do" he felt utterly terrible &amp; downright pissed with himself, how could he have screwed it up so badly? He had to make it right.

Tony stood up to his full height, he wanted to show this guy he wouldn't be intimidated &amp; his boss's wishes were the only thing that mattered "Look Franks, I get that you want to fix your screw up but you can't. You fucked up! It's that simple. He doesn't want you anywhere near his kids, so I wont have you in a position that would take you close them, even by chance. So if you want to help you can be in the field chasing BOLO sightings down with the FBI, not here"

Mike stood back &amp; up, this kid had attitude, but he kinda liked that "fair enough" he didn't want to upset his probie any more than he already was.

Ziva had been keenly watching this interaction &amp; taken when her phone rang "David" she answered.

Jenn turned to watch her &amp; saw her eyes react to what she was being told.

"Yes, straight here to NCIS" Ziva replied, she looked at her watch "15 minutes, we will meet you in the holding area"

"Ziva?" Jenn &amp; Tony asked as soon as she hung up.

"One of the men that were with Quinn has been found trying to get assistance at a vet clinic, LEO's are bringing him in now" Ziva reported, she was looking forward to this interrogation!

"I'll get the boss, put him in interrogation" Tony said as he headed straight for the lifts to autopsy.

Ziva nodded &amp; went to meet the expected arrival.

"Tony, hold up a minute please" Jenn asked quickly.

"Director, I need to get Gibbs, he may need time to re-focus before doing the interrogation" Tony answered.

"I will get him, Fornell will be here in the next few minutes, brief him &amp; get them going on the BOLO's, Franks will go with them, as you suggested" Jenn said.

"Ok" Tony agreed.

Jenn headed down to autopsy, she entered cautiously unsure where he was, at first she couldn't see him, all the lights were off. "Jethro?" she called quietly, she then spotted a shadow move slightly, it was up near the freezer trays &amp; looked liked someone huddled into the corner on the floor. She wondered if he heard her, she wondered if was ok or if something was wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Guess Gibbs was pissed at seeing Mike? But Tony's always had his back! Jenn might have handled that a bit better, but maybe she wanted to get all the crap out of the way first &amp; then deal with the mop up.**

**How though will Gibbs go with the guy being brought in? Can he get information to help the cause? How will Kelly &amp; Nix react to the guy?**

**More up soon! You know the drill, I love hearing your thoughts, so review away!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: To my newest followers &amp; favourites, welcome aboard! To my reviewers, that you so much! I always love hearing thoughts, they keep me inspired to write more!**

**To my guest reviewer Ladyaloysius: I know you want more, so here it is, glad you're like this!**

**Now, let's see how Gibbs is doing..**

* * *

Gibbs heard a voice, he wanted to ignore it, he had been pacing, he was trying to work out all the clues, but nothing had come to him &amp; he'd just sunk down onto the floor, he was now lost in thought. Seeing Franks had brought up a whole host of painful memories, why on earth had he listened to that bastard &amp; not gone seen the bodies?! He would have realised it wasn't his family! Why'd he let Mac talk him into not going? He was pissed off, with Mike, but also himself!

He was also thinking about everything he'd missed out on, all the moments of joy in raising his two kids, in being able to spend the time with his wife, and at her his thoughts remained, why didn't she say something? What if they couldn't find her? What if they got to her too late? He just couldn't bare if something was to happen to her, he'd seen her twice now on video &amp; each time his heart, his soul had yearned to reach out &amp; touch her, he had to see her again! He was feeling so much pain at what she'd had to go through, all the hurt that had befallen her, it ripped him up! He wanted to either rip into something, or curl up into a ball &amp; cry for the pain that had befallen her, and there it was again, the voice. He sucked down a deep breath, wiped his face with hands trying to not show any form of weakness &amp; looked up "what?"

Jenn had crouched down, he looked horrible, it tore her up, he was obviously struggling, she hoped Franks appearance hadn't pushed him over the edge "Are you ok Jethro?"

Gibbs didn't want to tell her how he really felt "fine, do you have something?"

Jenn knew he wasn't fine, but wasn't going to push it, he'd talk when he was ready "one of Quinn's men has been picked up, they're bringing him here now, Ziva is putting him into interrogation"

Gibbs jumped up, this was the break he was hoping for "how long?"

"Should be here in the next 10 minutes" Jenn answered.

Gibbs nodded "he's mine!"

"I'd like Tony in there with you" Jenn requested, she really didn't want him in there alone.

Gibbs eyed her, he had a feeling there was a reason &amp; it was the same one for why Tony had been requested in her office for the meeting with Mike "Didn't really help with Franks" he smirked "and besides, he's spearheading the search, I don't want to take him off that"

"Ok, then either I go with you, or Ziva, or Fornell" Jenn stated, making sure he knew it wasn't a debate.

Gibbs was already on his way up as he considered who he wanted, she was out, she was running interference for Franks, Ziva was leading the charge with the BOLO's.. that left "Fornell, you are handling Franks &amp; Ziva is working the BOLO's"

"Very well, but to let you know Fornell is bringing a detail of agents with him, they're going to help with the BOLO sightings &amp; Franks will be with them, in the field"

"Fine, Ziva is still running point" Gibbs asserted.

Jenn didn't answer, she merely followed him towards interrogation.

Gibbs stared at the man that was now sitting in the interrogation room. It was one of the men from the pier, he looked at the dossier that Ziva had passed him, his name was Michael Barret, dishonourably discharged from the Air Force's elite paratrooper unit, assaulting a superior officer, partaking in a killing of innocent civilians too, this guy wasn't going to be easy to break, but he'd break him!

Fornell had come across to NCIS as soon as he'd been briefed, ok, as soon as he'd come out of the shock of what he'd heard, he was seriously dumbfounded. He knew Gibbs had seen him, but he was too focused on the man sitting on the other side of the glass, he'd already been briefed on who he was &amp; what he'd done. He knew Gibbs wouldn't play nice &amp; had already been given the speech by the Director to make sure he didn't let it get too far, but if he was honest he was looking forward to helping put the screws to this guy, after what he'd heard, he wanted a piece of these bastards!

"How you want to handle this?" Fornell asked.

Gibbs didn't look at him, he kept his gaze firmly on Barret "He talks or he wont be walking"

Fornell raised his eyebrow "he's already limping, Ziva gave him a through &amp; through in his thigh"

Gibbs smirked, he was glad she gotten one of them "he should know what to expect then"

Fornell saw Gibbs went to leave the room "Jethro..."

"Not now Fornell" Gibbs dismissed him quickly.

Fornell sighed, but followed him, this was going to be an interesting interrogation.

* * *

Tony couldn't believe he was sitting the interrogation out, but Gibbs had given him a clear instruction to stay with the search, so that's what he'd do, he also had to make sure Franks would stay in the field, they were getting sightings of Quinn &amp; his other man in the Washington area, so they all had to be checked out.

"Anthony" Ducky said for the second time trying to penetrate his thought pattern.

"Sorry Ducky, what's up?" Tony asked.

"Any word from Lt Taylor?" Ducky asked.

"Yes" Tony answered "He just called, said a few people at one of the truck stops just outside of Shreveport saw her, they said though that she got into the same truck she arrived in, trick is one of the people said they thought he heard the driver say he was heading for St Louis, he's heading towards St Louis with the Seattle unit, He's having Dayle &amp; LA head towards Kansas City."

"That's something then" Ducky said, he wished it was better news, he looked towards the other room where Kelly &amp; Phoenix were, he wondered how they were coping, he hopped up &amp; headed towards them "Kelly" he greeted.

Kelly was sitting in one of the chairs, her head was hanging backwards &amp; was a little startled when Ducky approached, it took her a second "Sorry, hi"

"No need to apologise my dear" Ducky smiled as he took a seat next to her, he saw that her brother was engrossed in a video game a little way away, a car racing game though. "How are you doing?"

Kelly just looked at the doctor "You a psychologist as well as a medical examiner?"

"No my dear, but I've often been told my ears are good listeners" Ducky replied.

"No offence Ducky, but for me, friendly ears are ears that know me, know me more than a few hours" Kelly said, while she was getting more comfortably with him, she definitely wasn't ready to open up to him.

"Fair enough, but if you change your mind..." Ducky suggested.

"Thank you" Kelly said "Any idea where my dad is?" he hadn't come back since he left with Tony.

Ducky looked at her a little oddly, surely Jethro would have come down before going into the interrogation, which was well over an hour ago, but apparently not. He wasn't sure what exactly to tell her, he didn't want her to worry about there being someone here that had basically assaulted her. "An associate of Quinn's has been brought in for questioning, he's trying to get information out of him about Quinn's whereabouts"

Kelly just stared at him, even Nix had stopped playing his game &amp; stared at Ducky.

"Who?" Kelly asked.

"I don't think that matters my dear, your father is well seasoned in getting required information" Ducky said, trying to reassure both of them.

"Dr Mallard who have they got?" Kelly asked more formally.

"I believe his name is Michael Barret" Ducky answered, damn Jethro for not coming down here.

Nix flinched, this guy was as bad as Quinn.

Kelly flashed a look at her brother, she knew how he felt "they caught him?"

"Yes, but I assure you he is secure &amp; will not be able to get down here" Ducky replied.

"The guy's not one to follow rules or give a toss about anyone else or their wishes, he's a grade one asshole" Kelly spat venomously.

"and your father is no push over, Mr Barret will find him a very different proposition to deal with, unlike any other he's faced before" Ducky said.

* * *

Gibbs just sat &amp; stared at the man, he'd been staring him down a good 40 minutes, while part of him wanted to rip into him straight away, he needed to calm himself &amp; this guy was obviously not going to be easy to break, so he was trying to get a handle on him.

Fornell watched as the 2 men just stared each other down, how long could this go on for, he knew that Gibbs wouldn't flinch first, but this Barret guy didn't look like flinching anytime soon either..

Ziva entered the observation room to find the Director in there, she looked through the glass to see Gibbs staring down Barret "have they said anything?"

"No" Jenn answered quite surprised that Gibbs hadn't said a word yet "an hour in there &amp; nothing, just a staring competition"

Ziva was surprised too "well, so far all the BOLO sightings on Quinn haven't yielded anything &amp; there's been no sightings of Mac or his men"

Jenn nodded "stay on it Ziva"

"of course" Ziva replied &amp; left the room, having given her report.

Gibbs had played over a dozen different ways to start this &amp; had settled on one he hoped would rile the man "Guess Quinn decided you weren't worth keeping around"

Barret just smirked "I'm a big boy, I know how to take care of myself"

"Oh, I can see that, but he would have kept you with him if he thought you'd be of value, guess the wound my agent gave you would be a hinderance to his plans" Gibbs smirked back.

Barret raised an eyebrow "unless, me allowing you to pick me up was part of the plan"

Gibbs eyed him, trying to ascertain if that was the plan, his gut was telling him it wasn't "doubtful, Quinn wouldn't want to loose backup, especially someone of your calibre"he finished trying to stroke his ego.

"Well... I am qualified in numerous disciplines, I believe your son is familiar with my skills, he really sucks when it comes to self defence training" Barret snickered.

Gibbs used all his willpower to not reach over the table &amp; beat the crap out of him.

Fornell saw just how Gibbs was feeling, he needed to give him time to try to recompose himself, he stepped forward from the wall he was leaning against "you know, I've got to ask you something... how's it feel to have been shot by a chick"

Barret turned his attention to Fornell "It's just a flesh wound, will heal"

"yea, but you've gotta be hurting, you know, knowing you got beaten by her, it's gotta hurt." Fornell held a smirk "I know I'd feel like an idiot for letting a chick get the better of me" he knew though getting beaten by Ziva wasn't the same as being beaten by a chick, she was much tougher than a simple lady.

"I'd definitely feel it" Gibbs chimed in, glad Fornell was allowing him time to regroup.

Barret just glared.

Fornell shared a look with Gibbs "Guess he feels the same way" he looked back to Barret "so, is that why he left you to fend for yourself, cause you got shot?"

"Don't try to get between me &amp; Quinn, I'm not a snitch" Barret stated.

Gibbs remembered something else from the man's file "Oh, I thought you were, didn't you try to rat out several other paratroopers in your court marital, even if they were innocent" he almost spat, men who tried to rat out other unit members just to try to save their own ass's, especially when the other men were innocent, were the lowest of the low as far as he was concerned.

"Why should I be the only one to fall on the sword for what happened?" Barret challenged.

"Those men were innocent &amp; it was proven" Gibbs replied.

"Actually, they just weren't found guilty, guess their lawyers were better than mine" Barret said.

"Doesn't change the fact that you are a snitch, so come on... you don't want to go to jail for Quinn or Mac, do you?" Fornell coaxed.

Barret dismissed that idea "I wont"

"No?" Gibbs asked almost in rage "you partook in assaulting my daughter! I am pressing charges for that, I also have no doubt that you did several tasks for Mr Fielding that you could be jailed for as well" he finished a lot more calmer than he felt, he left out that he had assaulted himself, cause really then he shouldn't be interviewing the guy.

"All under the boss's orders, he takes the blame for everything, got signed declarations for it all" Barret said confidently.

"and you think Mr Fielding will allow himself to take all the blame?" Gibbs laughed "You seriously have no clue about the man then"

"He knows how to negotiate, he'll spring me &amp; you have no idea the shit storm you've started" Barret replied.

"That I started?" Gibbs asked in shock "Do you have clue what your boss did?"

Jenn tensed, Gibbs had stood &amp; almost come right into his face, she saw that Fornell was close, ready to intervene if required.

"Sure I do" Barret sneered "That stubborn, but charming lady is your ex, you obviously had some issues including letting go, so he did the proper thing &amp; saved her &amp; his grandkids from having to live another minute with you"

"and your actions at the hospital?" Fornell enquired.

"We got word that Louise had found you..." Barret started.

"Kelly!" Gibbs barked, he was changing his daughter's name.

"Sorry, but we know her as Louise, Louise Barbara" Barret sneered.

"You wanna breath? Her name is Kelly!" Gibbs barked.

Barret just smirked "anyway, I found it extremely surprising that she found you, but he didn't want her to have to go through pain at your hand, so we were ordered to keep her from you &amp; you from her" Barret replied.

Gibbs stared at him, he seriously wondered what lies Mac had told these men about him, they were obviously pretty big, but what he said made him curious "so when Quinn threw her into the water? when he decided to allow me near her &amp; tried to get my son instead? How'd that go with your orders."

Barret shrugged "Quinn's in charge, not me. He has his way of doing things, some times they don't always follow the letter of the boss's instructions, but they always yield results"

"and here I thought the man wouldn't have wanted harm to come to her" Gibbs said plainly.

"yea, he wasn't really pleased at that, but Quinn was adamant that you'd get her &amp; then that we'd get them both back to him, this whole let them leave probably wasn't the best idea, but hey.. everyone makes mistakes &amp; I'm never one to disobey the man" Barret said.

Jenn just watched on, while they were getting plenty of information, they weren't learning anything about where Quinn or Mac was. She knew though it was only a matter of time before Gibbs got the information.

* * *

**A/N: The guy looks like a prick! Will be break though?**

**How are Kelly &amp; Nix doing though knowing he's in the building? An what will the next phone call bring news of?**

**You know I love hear your thoughts/comments, so review away! More up soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Ok folks, latest chapter. To my most recent followers &amp; favourites, welcome! I love that so many people are enjoying this story! The reviews always give me a great feeling &amp; spur me to write more!**

**Let's get straight into it!**

* * *

Jimmy came into the lab "pizza's here"

Ducky helped him put them all down, he knew that Kelly &amp; Nix had heard Jimmy, but neither had come out of the ballistics lab where they'd been held up for the last few hours, he'd already tried to get Gibbs to take a break from interrogating Barret to come see his kids, but he wasn't budging, saying that he had to get all the information he could &amp; that they'd understand, because it was all to get information on helping their mum. He had however just sent Anthony up there demanding that Gibbs came down or else, he'd been a away from his kids for a good 5 hours &amp; neither were taking it well.

Jimmy looked at Tim &amp; Ducky "Should I take some stuff in there for them?"

Tim could see the others were just as unsure as he was, Abby was staying well away, but he put some slices onto a few paper plates &amp; headed for them.

"Just some pizza for you two" Tim offered, as he put the plates down near them, along with some water.

Kelly looked up, her &amp; Nix were just sitting on the floor, she had her brother nestled into her side under arm &amp; his head was buried into her shoulder "Thanks" she said quietly.

Tim smiled "no worries, pizza's always better fresh &amp; hot"

Tim stayed for a few minutes &amp; was glad when both of them took a slice to eat, he settled himself not too far from them &amp; helped himself as well, after a few minutes he thought he'd try his idea "you know, I just bought the new Super Mario Bro DS game, bet I could beat you" he said to Nix as he pulled out his Nintendo DS.

Kelly had to smile "think that's a challenge" she whispered to her brother, a distraction was more than welcomed. She was relieved to see her brother slowly take the DS from Tim and silently started playing it. Looking at Tim she mouthed 'thank you'.

Tim smiled &amp; mouthed back 'you're welcome'.

"What's so damn important Ducky?" Gibbs demanded walking into the lab, he couldn't believe that Ducky had demanded his presence, he was making headway with Barret.

"Shh!" Ducky chastised him, Tim seemed to have cracked the tension &amp; Kelly &amp; Nix were finally relaxing, the last thing he wanted was for them to get worked up again.

Gibbs looked perplexed "what?"

Ducky huffed &amp; led him out into the corridor "what have you been doing Jethro?"

Gibbs looked incensed "I've been trying to get vital information on the people trying to get my wife! I'm trying to work out what their game plan is to keep my family safe!"

"And did you consider the effect your absence has had on your children? The effect that knowing you were speaking to a man they clearly know &amp; fear would have on them? You didn't even come down here before going into it! You've been absent for over 5 hours!" Ducky said, he was not happy.

Gibbs took a step back, 5 hours? He seriously didn't think it had been that long &amp; had he really not come down to his kids before going into the interrogation? He banged his head back against the wall behind him, crap, crap, crap! He must have gotten too focused on Barret, shit!

Ducky could see how horrible his friend now felt &amp; knew he'd said enough, so he went back into the lab to give him some space &amp; time.

Gibbs kept his head against the wall &amp; closed his eyes, he was feeling horrible, again. He took a few deep breaths, how could he have forgotten to come down &amp; see them? How could he have been gone from them for 5 hours? It wasn't just him making sure he got answers anymore, he had to worry about keeping other people not only safe but calm &amp; loved, he moved to the doorway. He smiled seeing the pair at the far end of the lab, Tim was with them &amp; Nix had his head buried into something, all 3 seemed to be interesting in what was in his hands, taking another deep breath he headed for them.

Tim saw Gibbs approach &amp; took that as a signal to leave, so he hopped up &amp; headed back into the main area of the lab.

Kelly &amp; Nix both looked up at Tim's departure &amp; saw their dad approach, they kept their eyes on him as he sat down next to Nix, who allowed himself to be moved to his dad's other side.

Gibbs brought both his kids into him "I'm sorry" he said softly.

"you've been with him this whole time?" Nix asked shakily.

Gibbs felt the shiver run down his son's spine, he hated himself right now "yes, but only to try to get a lead on where Quinn &amp; Mac are, I should have come to check on you both before &amp; during, I'm sorry pal" he said rubbing his son's back, he really wondered just want the guy had done to his son "Not a single living soul will hurt either of you again, not while I'm around, none of them will ever touch you, hurt you again" he wanted to make them believe they were safe, and he would keep them safe, not just physically, but emotionally too.

That made Nix feel a little better.

"Are you going back?" Kelly asked.

"Not yet angel" Gibbs said reassuringly, Fornell was continuing the interrogation &amp; Jenn had gone in to help him, he'd let them deal with it for now.

Gibbs held them for a little while, he saw the thing next to Nix that they'd obviously been concentrating on "what's this" he asked picking it up.

"Tim's Nintendo DS" Kelly answered.

"That's a video game thingy" Gibbs said.

Kelly finally looked up to him "video game thingy?"

"Yea, Nintendo is video game company, no? So this has to be something like that, like a Game Boy" Gibbs answered.

"It's much better than a Game Boy dad, this is the new Nintendo DS Lite, the graphics are awesome! and it has a touch screen to boot" Nix said as he took it from his dad.

"uh huh &amp; what game are you playing?" Gibbs asked, he was glad for the distraction.

"Mario Bros" Nix said, he then smirked "and Tim thinks he can beat me, pfft!"

Gibbs smiled "well, let's see how you go, cause I know McGee is pretty good"

"pretty good wont beat me!" Nix said immediately dismissing his dad's silly notion that he could be beat.

Kelly had to chuckle, but she reached for a slice of pizza, she looked at her dad "hungry? We couldn't wait"

Gibbs smiled "it's ok angel, glad you got some grub" he saw a new pizza being put down on the floor "thanks Palmer"

Jimmy just nodded &amp; headed back out.

Gibbs reached for a slice &amp; looked down at what his son was doing, he was pretty good "not bad pal"

Tony was shoving a piece of pizza into his mouth when the line that held Gibbs house number started ringing "Boss!" he yelled nearly choking.

Gibbs, along with his kids &amp; the others all came out of the woodwork.

"What?" Gibbs demanded.

"It's your house line, I got it diverted here... it's ringing!" Tony finished almost at a yell, pointing to the handset.

"McGee trace, now!" Gibbs ordered as he picked up the phone "hello?"

"Jethro, it's Martha" Martha said, she didn't have his cell number, if he hadn't picked up she'd have called her husband.

Gibbs sagged &amp; waved McGee off "hi Martha"

Kelly's eyes widened, she saw some strange looks "Martha, Martha Taylor, Ted's wife" she saw nods of understanding amongst the group.

"Listen, I've been speaking with Ted, I..." Martha just didn't know what to say.

Gibbs moved away from everyone else "I know, you don't have to say anything"

"Ok, look I was going to call you a little later on, but I just had the strangest call" Martha explained.

Gibbs stopped his pacing instantly "what call Martha?"

"Well, It was a lovely man &amp; after confirming my address, he said he that he'd been asked to call me &amp; say that he'd dropped off a parcel at 742 Evergreen Terrace, I really don't know what to make of it, but I got the impression maybe it was do with Shannon" Martha explained.

"742 Evergreen Terrace?" Gibbs asked confused, what on earth was that?

"The Simpsons!" Kelly, Nix, Abby &amp; Jimmy all said at once.

Gibbs looked at them all "the what?"

"She's in Springfield!" Abby said, immediately going to her maps, she scanned for Springfield's that would be in range of the time it would take from the last contact "she's in Springfield, Missouri!" she reported confidently, it matched the distance &amp; length of time it would take to get there from Shreveport pretty well.

"Make's sense" Kelly agreed.

"Calling Taylor boss" Tony said, not even waiting for the ok he dialled.

"Apparently, it's something to do with The Simpsons &amp; she's in Springfield?" Gibbs said confused to Martha.

"of course, I thought that was familiar, The Simpsons family home address" Martha agreed "yes, that makes sense, she'd be in a Springfield then"

Gibbs was somehow comforted that Martha agreed with the logic "did he say anything else?"

"That the parcel was fine, and hoped the parcel's partner was understanding the path the yellow brick road was taking, I didn't really understand it" Martha admitted, she much preferred it when Shannon had let her in on her puzzle clues &amp; they'd do it to their men together.

"That means she's hoping I am understanding the clues she's been leaving me &amp; the answer's no" Gibbs admitted, he moved into the ballistics lab for some privacy.

"Well, you don't have to remind me how good her treasure hunting clues were" Martha smiled "Jethro, I'm so sorry, what else can I do? What can we do?" she was feeling horrible about it all &amp; just wanted to help.

Gibbs ran his hands down his face, maybe he did need a familiar face as backup "any chance you could bring some dinner by later on? I'm at the navy yard, the kids have had takeout all day"

Martha smiled "Of course Jethro, I just made some spaghetti bolognese, so I'll pack it up &amp; bring it over, I have to wait until my mum gets here though to watch Stacey, so it wont be until 8ish?"

"That's fine, they've just eaten now" Gibbs replied.

"Good, I will see you then then &amp; Jethro, congratulations on Phoenix" Martha finished with a smile.

Gibbs smiled "Thanks, he's... he's something special"

"I have no doubt" Martha agreed "do you want me to bring Harry with me? He'll be off shift by then"

Gibbs considered it "only if he's comfortable with it"

"Ok, I will speak to him &amp; let him decide" Martha said, she was already concerned about how his son would take the news.

"I have to go, but call me if you get another call" Gibbs said.

"Of course Jethro" Martha agreed.

As Gibbs came back into the lab he saw Ziva enter as well, it looked like she had something "what?"

"Had a call from Missouri State Police, they've picked up Johnson &amp; Bardon at a truck stop on the way to Kansas City, Lt Dayle is on his way, he's an hour away" Ziva reported glad that they'd finally found some of them!

Kelly &amp; Nix both stared at Ziva.

Gibbs nodded "that's good work" he beckoned her closer "go tell Fornell, tell him that we can use them against Barret, if he talks before Dayle gets to them, then we may give him a deal, otherwise, they may get the deal"

Ziva gave a smirk of agreement "with pleasure" and headed off.

Gibbs moved towards his kids, taking them back towards the ballistics lab. He was glad they'd found 2 more, that's 2 less people chasing his wife, 2 less people chasing their mum, it brought him relief "BOLO's are working, we'll get them, mum's going to be fine" he finished bringing them both into his embrace.

Knowing that there were 2 fewer men looking for her mum made Kelly feel better "can we duck home now?"

"Not yet angel, I need to speak with those 2 men first but we'll go as we can" Gibbs replied, he knew she really wanted to go home, but he had to see what these men had, he also needed to make sure it was safe to do so, so he'd send some agents over to make sure the place wasn't being watched.

Kelly sighed, she hated this waiting around, she needed to do something, she wanted to get supplies for them.

"Soon Kells, but right now let's finish this pizza" Gibbs said, as he sat down "come on you two, or shall I finish this pizza myself?"

Nix sat himself down promptly, Kelly followed a little slower, she wasn't used to so much oily, takeout food.

Gibbs let out an internal sigh of relief, another bullet averted, distractions were the name of the game right now, but he knew he'd have to take them sooner rather than later, so he decided as soon as he's spoken to the men, he'd take them.

Tony hung up with Taylor "ok, he's 3 hours away from Springfield" he announced, he turned to Abby &amp; Tim "traffic cam's in Springfield, truck stops, now!"

"Already on it Tony" Tim reported.

It was close to an hour later that Ziva returned, she headed for Gibbs who was still with his kids, she just gave a nod.

Gibbs knew the signal, he had his son on one side, who was still engrossed in his game, his girl was on his other side, just resting "I have to go, but I'll come back down soon, you need anything, you ask &amp; they'll come get me straight away, ok?"

Nix looked up at his dad "ok"

"Yea" Kelly agreed.

"stay here ok, I've asked Abby to get you some cushions &amp; stuff, just incase you want to have a rest" Gibbs added.

Kelly &amp; Nix both nodded.

Gibbs hopped up, but not before giving them both a hug &amp; kiss.

Ziva followed him into the lift "Barret has refused to say anything, still thinks Mac will get him out"

Gibbs smirked "then he'll be waiting for a very long time"

* * *

Kelly headed back into the lab having just popped out to the bathroom &amp; was greeted by the director.

"Your keys Kelly, the car's in the car park" Jenn said handing them over, she was glad to have been able to help.

"Thank you" Kelly replied, she suddenly got an idea, she knew it might be pushing it, but she had to do something "any chance of going outside, just for some fresh air? Happy to have Tim escort me"

"Of course Kelly" Jenn replied, she could understand her request, she'd been in here for a long time, she turned to McGee "Agent McGee, could you please take Kelly outside for some fresh air, stay on the navy yard only" she ordered.

Tim smiled "Of course ma'am, we'll stay on the navy yard" he had to admit getting some fresh air would be welcomed &amp; he part of him couldn't help but look forward to be able to speak to Kelly, she intrigued him.

Kelly smiled &amp; headed back to her brother, sitting down next to him, she spoke gently "I'm going to get some air, Tim's going to come with me, stay here huh"

Nix looked at his sister suspiciously "where you going?"

"For some air" Kelly answered.

"and where exactly is the air you're going to be sampling?" Nix asked again.

"huh?" Kelly asked confused.

Nix rolled his eyes "I know your looks dearest big sister, you're up to something, you've got the same look on your face as whenever you said you were 'going for a swim' only to have Mac realise later that you'd actually mysteriously disappeared"

Kelly eyed her brother, he knew? Hmmm.. she'd have to work on that "don't worry about it"

"where you going?" Nix asked again.

"I don't want you in trouble, so don't ask &amp; I won't tell, but I'll be back before you know it" Kelly said reassuringly.

"Trouble? Me?" Nix asked "I'm not the one considering going AWOL Kells, what do you think dad will do to you when he realises, cause I won't lie" he definitely couldn't lie to their dad.

"and that's why I'm not telling you where I'm going, so you can't get into trouble with dad" Kelly replied "but please, I need a head start, so don't tell the others either &amp; let me handle Tim"

Nix sighed "I don't want anything to happen to you Kelly, maybe dad's right that it's too dangerous for us to be out there on our own"

"I'll be fine squirt, I promise you" Kelly said reassuringly "and when I'm back, you'll understand why I had to go &amp; you'll be glad for it"

Nix just got more confused "huh?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad, it's good, I'll be fine, ok? back soon" Kelly finished giving him a squeeze &amp; kiss.

Nix just sat there &amp; watched her leave, he had a bad feeling about this. Either something was going to happen to her or nothing was &amp; then she'd come back &amp; then get into trouble.. neither were all that appealing prospects.

* * *

**A/N: Good thing Tim was able to distract Kelly &amp; Nix! Gibbs kinda got too focused. But Shannon's in Springfield! At least she's getting closer &amp; they've now got 2 of Mac's men too, that'll help! **

**But what on earth is Kelly up to? Will Quinn get to her? What on earth will be Gibbs's reaction? Me thinks it will be bad...**

**More up soon, you know I love hearing your thoughts, so review away!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Next chapter folks! To my latest followers/favourites, welcome! I love it when I see the numbers climb, to know so many people are loving this just fills me with such joy! What I also love are the reviews! So to my reviewers, thank you so much! You help to keep me inspired to write more!**

**If you recall, this is set at the end of Season 3, where Tim isn't quite the confident agent we have now, so please bare that in mind. Now, let's see what Kelly's up to... **

* * *

Kelly headed outside with Tim "thanks for this Tim"

Tim was a little nervous, but the Director had given the ok &amp; she'd been cooped up for hours now, so he could understand her wanting some air "no worries"

"Where'd you go to school?" Kelly asked

"Ahh MIT &amp; then John Hopkins" Tim answered.

Kelly was impressed, now his computer skills made sense, she was kinda jealous "Would have loved to have to been able to go to MIT"

"No chance?" Tim asked, he found it really easy to chat casually with her.

"None, wasn't even allowed to move out into the dorms, had to stay at home" Kelly answered, Mac had refused to budge on that issue.

Tim felt sympathy for Kelly, he guessed the reason behind it, but a lot of his good memories came from when he was out of class &amp; amongst his friends "would've sucked".

"Yea it did a bit, but I was 15 when I started my undergrad, so mum didn't want me living elsewhere for it, I agreed I wasn't really ready for it, but it really sucked by the time I did my post grad I wanted to &amp; mum was happy for me to as well, but Mac wasn't having any of it" Kelly replied, she was feeling pretty comfortable with Tim, he was closet to her in age &amp; they obviously shared an interest in computers.

Tim was surprised, she started her undergrad at 15? She must be one smart young lady, he was impressed "what did you do for post grad?"

"Ahh, law, I'm scheduled to sit the bar exam in like 2 months" Kelly answered, she then spotted her car, she had her keys right in her pocket "just need something from my car"

"ok" Tim agreed as they headed closer, he had to admit, fresh air &amp; nice conversation was a nice break from the situation.

Kelly opened the driver's door, she kinda felt bad for what she was about to do, but she had to do this "you know, you can go inside, I'm just going to duck home quickly, be back in flash" she said before hopping in.

Tim's eyes widened in horror "You can't!" he exclaimed, making sure to not let her door close.

"I can &amp; I will, feel free to come along though" Kelly finished with a smile.

"No, your dad will be angry with you, but he'll kill me for allowing this!" Tim replied, he knew Gibbs would rip him to shreds for even allowing this contemplation to happen.

"Look Tim, I appreciate your concern, but there are things at home I need to get for me &amp; my brother, I'm going with or without you" Kelly finished determinedly "your choice"

Tim honestly had no idea what to do, but she'd started the engine "ok, I'm coming" he finally conceded, maybe he could subtly call Gibbs or Tony's cell.

Kelly watched as Tim sat down in the car "your phone please" she asked giving him a good stare.

Tim swallowed, that was most definitely a Gibbs stare "I think I should keep it on me"

"and I think you will call my dad as soon as we take off, so no. Hand it over please" Kelly asked.

Tim was now grief stricken, he had no idea what to do, why didn't he ask Tony to come as well, or Ziva, or someone, he was getting the feeling he was inadequately skilled to deal with this situation. Handing his phone over would be a very bad idea, but leaving her to go off alone, that was suicidal as far as he was concerned, Gibbs would kill him! He made the only decision he saw he could make, he handed his phone over, at least it was still on &amp; could send out a GPS signal.

Tim though watched in horror as she not only turned it off, but removed the battery, thus killing any possible GPS tracks that he could have given off, but wait her phone! "Where's your phone?"

"In the lab, dad thinks that Mac might have the details and be able to track it, besides mum might call it again, so it should stay there so it can be traced" Kelly answered "now, you're going to get us past the MP's at the gate"

Tim now knew he was screwed!

It was a good 20 minutes later when they pulled up in a residential street, Tim felt like hurling, it seemed that she drove just like her dad, he wondered where they were "where are we?"

"My place" Kelly answered "It's on the other side of this place right here" she said motioning to the block of units.

Kelly rolled her eyes at the look she was getting "I'm not stupid enough to go in through the front, there could be someone watching it. We'll jump the fence &amp; go in through the back &amp; we'll leave that way too, the house is set back, so you can't see in from the front"

"Your dad's already sent agents over to check for anyone watching this place Kelly, it's clear" Tim said.

That was news to Kelly.

"He sent them over a little while ago. He considered there was chance that Quinn might try to reacquire you &amp; your brother here" Tim added, seeing she was a little surprised "look, I'm sure this is important for you, but we shouldn't be here without your dad, I'm sure he's already worrying about you"

"He's interrogating those guys in MTAC, he won't be out for ages, so I doubt he knows I've even gone" Kelly replied.

Tim just gazed at her, there was something in her voice that made it sound hurtful, he knew that him being gone for so long the previous time was hard for her.

"Look, I have things that I need to get for me &amp; Nix &amp; dad's too busy, I can appreciate &amp; understand that. This is something I can do without him" Kelly said "I might have gotten overpowered at the hospital, but it was extenuating circumstance, I was emotionally overwhelmed, it won't happen again, I know how to take care of myself, Chuck Norris didn't give me a red belt for nothing" she added.

Tim really didn't know what to say, this girl went from calm &amp; casual to emotionally charged to headstrong just like a marine, like her dad &amp; now she's talking about Chuck Norris &amp; he has a feeling they've met, he realised that getting her to turn around wasn't going to happen "ok, let's get in, get the stuff &amp; get back, fast"

"Good plan" Kelly said as she hopped out of the car.

Tim saw that the fence wasn't that high, he considered that he should go first "Let me go first"

"Unless you want to get bitten by Buster, think I should go first" Kelly said.

Tim suddenly remembered the bowl that Nix had made, they had a dog! "ok" he agreed.

Kelly jumped the fence &amp; saw Buster immediately bursting towards her "hey boy, how are you?"

"Whoof!" Buster barked as he pushed into Kelly's hand trying to get more petting happening.

Kelly smiled "I know, been gone ages" she turned "come on Tim"

Tim came over the fence &amp; dropped down the short way, he tensed when he saw the dog, a German Shepherd! change its stance &amp; bare its teeth.

"Whoof! Whoof!" Buster barked at Tim.

Kelly was holding onto Buster's collar "Sit" she commanded "good boy" she commended when he finally sat, she rubbed his back "Buster, this is Tim, a friend of mine" she motioned Tim closer "let him smell you &amp; Tim this is Buster"

Tim came closer to the dog, he hated dogs! He held his hand out a short way &amp; the dog immediately started to smell him. He wondered how long he'd have to stay there like that.

Kelly smiled "Good boy, let's get you some food"

Tim followed Kelly towards the house, he saw the dog was right on her side, he gave a quick look around, the backyard wasn't too small &amp; there was a small shed, he watched as she entered the door &amp; by her actions she was obviously turning off the alarm system.

"Come on in Tim" Kelly said over her shoulder.

Tim went in &amp; saw that Kelly was immediately getting food &amp; water for the dog.

"There you go pal, and you know what, you were right before, thanks" Kelly said giving him a kiss.

"Whoof!" Buster barked before he turned his attention to his bowl.

While Tim could have caught himself up with how lovely this place was he knew he had to stay focused on well, getting her to move quickly, maybe they could get back before anyone was the wiser? "need a hand with anything?"

"No thanks, I should only be a few minutes" Kelly said heading for the hallway.

Tim suddenly a jolt, he should clear the house! "Wait!" he called.

Kelly froze "yes?"

Buster had instantly stopped eating &amp; was by Kelly's side, on high alert, clearly off put by the tone &amp; volume of Tim's voice.

"I need to clear the house, stay here" Tim instructed.

"The alarm was on, it hadn't been tripped &amp; Buster would have noticed something, he is a guard dog after all" Kelly replied, she thought that would be obvious given his reaction just now.

"Just stay here, with him" Tim said trying to reassert himself, he was nowhere near as assertive as her dad, Tony or Ziva, but he realised again, her safety was his responsibility &amp; they were in a house that hadn't been cleared yet.

Kelly didn't like that he was going to go all through her place without her but she just waited as patiently as possible with Buster, it took a few minutes but Tim came back "so, is my house safe now? No ghosts, no boggy men hiding anywhere? Cause real people wouldn't be in here, the alarm"

"I had to double check" Tim admitted, it had always been drummed into him to check first, better to check &amp; feel stupid, than not to check &amp; find that something had slipped past him. Heck Gibbs had beaten that into him! He just couldn't work how or why she was being so blasé about all of this, didn't she realise how pissed off her dad would be? Didn't she realise the potential danger she could be in?

"My dad scares you huh?" Kelly asked.

"Just slightly" Tim admitted.

Kelly smirked "try being the boy that stole my barbie doll"

Tim actually smiled, but that wouldn't have been pleasant "feel sorry for that one"

"You kidding?" Kelly asked with cheek "it was hilarious, him &amp; Ted turned up the next day at school &amp; almost made not the kid, but the kid's dad wet himself! It was brilliant!" she finished with a laugh.

Tim chuckled, trying to picture Gibbs being all 'Gibbs' about a stolen barbie doll was funny!

"I'm just going to pack a bag, make yourself comfortable" Kelly offered.

Tim did not do that, he kept fairly close to Kelly as she pottered around her room &amp; her brothers, he saw she was packing clothes, as well as 2 DS's, a laptop, some games &amp; other stuff, obviously all to keep them busy while at the navy yard. He also noticed how close Buster stayed to her, as soon as he'd finished eating he was basically plastered to her side, he wondered if she had somehow gave him that signal, or if the dog sensed something?

Following her back into the living area he watched as she packed up some food from the fridge &amp; cupboards "We've got food at the navy yard"

"My brother would probably love that idea, but we've been eating crap all day, and he's been on camp, so he hasn't been eating the healthiest food for a while &amp; besides, this doesn't get eaten, it will go off" Kelly replied.

While it made logical sense to Tim, he started to get a feel of just how much growing up Kelly had to have gone through in the last 6 months, she'd become the parent for her brother &amp; that's who he was clearly with, the parent of a young boy, not a sister &amp; daughter of a father who was supposed to be the one in charge, but the parent. It made him feel sad for her &amp; that saddened him "your brother's lucky to have you"

"I'm lucky to have him" Kelly smiled "cookie?" she offered with a grin, as she took one out of container for herself.

Tim smiled "thanks" he took one &amp; took a bite "these are nice" he normally hated oatmeal cookies, but these were delicious!

"Thanks, the most healthy cookie possible" Kelly replied with a smile, he was geeky, and rather tense, but there was something about him that she found interesting.

"Are you ready to go?" Tim asked, that smile, it was so genuine, it took a bit of his breath away.

"Almost" Kelly replied "just have to grab some of Buster's stuff"

"Why?" Tim asked.

"Cause I'm bringing him back with us, I don't know how long we'll be gone for &amp; I'm not leaving him here alone without food" Kelly answered as she headed for the laundry.

Tim grimaced, he seriously didn't know what the reaction would be to a dog inside the NCIS building "how are you planning on getting him over that fence?"

Kelly came back out with a bag that had some food &amp; toys for Buster, along with his leash, she smiled at Tim "there's a step ladder we can use to boost him up &amp; he'll jump down"

"Ok, then let's go" Tim suggested, she didn't seem all that eager to get going, he was really wondering why she was so relaxed about this entire trip.

Kelly huffed "fine, let's go" she headed outside "Buster" she called.

Tim checked his watch as they approached the navy yard, they'd been gone for over 2 hours! He kinda prayed that Gibbs had stayed in MTAC the entire time, if he hadn't he'd know they'd left &amp; he'd be ropable straight off the bat, if he had stayed in MTAC, then maybe they could come back in, and have him then come out to find them safe &amp; sound, with a few extra things, then the shit would hit the fan… he honestly didn't know which scenario he would prefer.

* * *

**A/N: At least Kelly &amp; Tim are back at the navy yard safe &amp; sound! Phew!**

**I know it may seem like Kelly kind of used Tim &amp; I know some might not be a fan of that, but if you bare with me, you'll see that Kelly's reason's for going &amp; why she choose Tim were far from wanting to use him like that.**

**The big question is how will Gibbs react when he finds out they left?**

**I always love hearing feedback, so review away! More up soon.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: To my newest followers/favourites, welcome aboard! Glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, you rock! I always love hearing your comments &amp; do try to take what people think onboard to make the story better for everyone.**

**Now, let's see how Gibbs handles his daughter escape act! Could someone else cop the fury of Gibbs for it?**

* * *

Tony paced 'where the hell are you McGee?!' he thought over &amp; over, he wasn't going to blame Phoenix for not ratting his sister out straight away, but a good 90 minutes after McGee had taken Kelly out for some fresh air, he called McGee but only got voicemail, he then noticed how strange Phoenix was acting &amp; finally got it out of him. The boy was clearly concerned about not only his sister's safety, but how much trouble she'd be in with their dad, but the fear for wellbeing had won out &amp; he told him what he knew which wasn't a lot.

All Tony had to do now was tell Gibbs that his daughter had somehow sweet talked McGee into helping her leave the navy yard, which the MP's at the gate had confirmed had happened, and that they had no idea where they'd gone. McGee's phone was off &amp; Kelly's was sitting down in the lab. "what do I do?" he muttered to himself in the bullpen.

"What do you do about what DiNozzo?" Gibbs enquired looking at him.

Tony looked up "break em boss?" hopefully there was good news to outweigh the bad?

"Well, found out that there's 2 headed for Atlanta, so Dayle's contacting a friend of his in their SWAT team &amp; they will link up with the NCIS Atlanta field office &amp; they'll hopefully catch them. But they don't know which way Mac &amp; Acron have gone" Gibbs said.

"That's something at least boss" Tony said, good news, kinda

"mmmhhhmm" Gibbs agreed "what's going on DiNozzo?" something was clearly up.

Tony took a deep breath "Kelly asked the director to go outside for some fresh air, which she agreed to &amp; McGee went with her &amp; they….. ended up taking off. We can't contact McGee &amp; have no idea where they are" he spoke it so fast he didn't even stop for any breaths.

Gibbs stared at him "I'm sorry? My daughter is not in the lab? She's… gone?" he almost barked.

Tony swallowed &amp; just nodded, he looked understandably pissed off.

Gibbs wanted to yell at him, heck he wanted to yell in general, fear, worry, annoyance, everything was creeping in "how long have they been gone?"

"Ah, MP's said they left just under 2 hours ago boss, in her car" Tony reported.

"Her car is in Portsmouth" Gibbs stated.

Ohh crap Tony thought! "Actually boss, she asked me to arrange for it to come back up, I didn't but the director did, she gave her the keys not long before she went out for air" he had a sinking feeling one person in particular was going to get an ear full.

Gibbs was downright furious at Jenn, how dare she interfere with his family like that, how dare she let Kelly out of the building without even telling him! How dare she get her car without asking him! He knew that Kelly was trying to push the boundaries, she'd asked him for the same thing &amp; he said they'd get it later, namely so it wouldn't be here to tempt her to do anything stupid. He knew she wanted to go home &amp; get stuff, she'd asked enough times, so he was pretty sure that's where she went, and that's exactly why he'd had people go there to make sure that it wasn't being watched, he was about to take them there now. "McGee's cell?"

"It's off boss, so we can't get a GPS location" Tony reported "I called the team that had just left her place they haven't seen them, but they did say that her place is set back off the street, so without charging in, they wouldn't be able to tell if anyone was inside or not, the place backs onto a bunch of units"

Gibbs closed his eyes for the briefest moment to gain composure, he could be mad as hell with McGee &amp; just might be, but if his girl hadn't changed, which she probably hadn't, she was a sweet talker, the saving grace McGee had was that he'd gone with her &amp; not let her go alone. "With me" he said heading for the lab, while he was pretty sure she'd gone home he needed to check something, or check with someone.

"He doesn't know where she went" Tony said as they entered the lift, he saw his boss eyeing him "Nix didn't wanted to rat his sister out straight away boss, but after I noticed that they'd been gone a while &amp; McGee didn't answer his cell I saw that Nix was acting a little off, so I kinda talked him into telling me what he knew, which wasn't much. He said Kelly told him that she would be back soon, but not where she was going, because she didn't want him to get into trouble with you. Nix was worried about her getting into trouble but his concern for her wellbeing won out I think"

"You interrogated my son?" Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wasn't like that boss!" Tony immediately replied "we talked, but yea… I kinda pushed for it"

"Hmm" Gibbs noted "you might make a half decent father after all DiNozzo"

Tony stared after his boss as he headed into the lab.

"Everything ok Jethro?" Jenn asked, she'd just come into the lab herself with Fornell &amp; he looked mad as hell.

Gibbs eyed her "I'm only going to say this once Director, you are not to arrange anything, nor allow either of my children to do anything, that job is mine!"

"Excuse me?" Jenn asked feeling quite affronted.

Tony had taken a step back, he saw that Ziva, Abby, Ducky &amp; Jimmy were all keeping their distance, they all knew what had happened, Abby with the others help was trying to find street cam footage of Kelly's car, so far to no avail.

Fornell could see Tony motioning him away &amp; took that as a cue to move away.

"You had no right to arrange for her car to come back up to DC &amp; you had no right to allow her outside this building!" Gibbs barked.

"I was just trying to help, she needed some air" Jenn replied.

"Yea well, you failed!" Gibbs barked "she got outside, with McGee &amp; decided to go for a drive! I had reasons for denying her request to get her car &amp; for keeping her inside, because unlike you, I knew what she wanted to do!"

Jenn went pale "they've gone? But I told McGee to keep to the navy yard only, I gave him strict instructions"

"And you've never known anyone, especially a teenager to sweet talk their way into doing otherwise?" Gibbs asked incensed, yea his girl wasn't a teenager, but close enough.

Ziva was feeling sorry for McGee, she had to admit Kelly probably picked her target, he would have been far easier to sweet talk than her or Tony would have been, if Ziva had gone, she would have kept her walking around the NCIS building only &amp; not even allowed her towards the car park, a quick walk &amp; then back inside, yes Kelly had picked her target, McGee was still fairly raw, but more so, he lacked assertive confidence.

"Surely she would realise how dangerous it could be, where would she go?" Jenn asked "we'll scour the city" she had to find her.

"You said it yourself, none of us are thinking clearly &amp; she made a decision that was right in her own head. But we won't be scouring the city, I know where she went!" Gibbs replied, he huffed "I don't have time for this"

Abby saw Gibbs approach &amp; was seriously concerned, but it wasn't like she had anything to do with it.

"Abs, any luck on street cam's between here &amp; her place?" Gibbs asked, as he tried to calm down.

"No Gibbs, sorry! But I'll keep looking" Abby replied.

Gibbs nodded &amp; made his way all the way down to the ballistics lab, he wanted to race over to his girl's place, but he first had to put his son at ease, the one thing that kept him a little calm was that McGee was with her. He found his son, he was sitting in the corner, the DS was on the floor &amp; his head was buried into his knees which were drawn to his chest. He knew he'd probably heard the rant that he'd done. One thing he knew was that none of this was his son's fault. He sat down next to him &amp; brought him under his arm.

Nix could feel his dad move him, he'd heard the yelling &amp; knew trouble was now upon them, he remembered wondering what it would have been like to be on the receiving end of a stern lecture from his dad, his mum had been pretty bad &amp; Kelly had always told him that she was worse, but right now he didn't believe that.

"None of this is your fault Phoenix, you're not in trouble one little bit" Gibbs said reassuringly.

Nix looked up at his wondering if he heard him correctly "I'm not?"

Gibbs smiled "no pal, you haven't gone anywhere, and I can understand you not wanting to rat your sister out, but I'm glad you told Tony in the end, because it's not safe out there right now"

"But Kelly is in trouble?" Nix guessed.

Gibbs nodded "most definitely"

Nix didn't like that "she said it was a good trip that she was making, and she always knows what she's doing"

"I know she's been there for you for the last few months, I know she's the one to make the decisions for you guys, the one in charge and I'm proud of her for that, she's been really strong Phoenix, but now, I'm the one in charge &amp; she left without my permission in the middle of dangerous situation"

"You're not going to…." Nix asked thinking about one thing in particular.

"Let's not think about that right now, let's go surprise her" Gibbs said helping his son up. He knew what his son was talking about though, and to be honest he _really really did not_ want to do that, but maybe he had to, neither of them would benefit if they knew that he wouldn't follow through, why did she have to go? He'd hold off on making that decision though, hoping the answer would come to him at some point.

"DiNozzo, David, with me" Gibbs ordered as he walked himself &amp; his son through the lab.

Tony &amp; Ziva were on his six in an instant.

"Want another tag along?" Fornell offered.

Gibbs just nodded as they rode in the lift "Tobias Fornell, this my son Phoenix, Phoenix, this FBI Agent Tobias Fornell, a friend of mine"

Fornell looked down at this kid, he looked extremely weary, but really considering what's going on, that was natural "Nice to meet you"

"Hi" Nix said, he looked at his dad "where are we going?"

"Your place pal, she's wanted to go home all day" Gibbs answered, as they got off the lift &amp; headed towards the bullpen.

Nix actually smiled "You can meet…..Buster!" he finished in a yell seeing his beloved dog.

Gibbs watched as a 70 pound (31kgs) German Sheppard came bounding towards his son so fast he basically fell backwards. The dog started licking him &amp; the pair started to play, he smiled at the sight.

Gibbs then turned his attention to the two people who were in the bullpen, his daughter was putting a few bags down beside his desk, McGee had apparently helped with the bags, because he also was putting one down. McGee though looked like he knew he was on death row.

Gibbs just eyed his daughter, she seemed blasé about what she'd done &amp; how much trouble she was in.

Kelly smiled at her brother's interaction with Buster, but she saw her dad eyeing her "what? You were busy, so I went, no biggy"

Tony &amp; Fornell shared a look, if they knew one thing, it was that what had just happened was anything but a 'no biggy' situation.

* * *

**A/N: Gibbs did get a little annoyed with the dear Director, doubt she'll be willing to do anything like that again! Nix is definitely not in trouble, but his sister is! **

**How will the different members of the Gibbs family react to the situation &amp; what will happen when Tony realises something as he 'counsels' McGee about his part in it all?**

**I always love hearing your thoughts, so review away!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: To my newest followers &amp; favourites, welcome aboard! To my reviewers, you're all awesome! I love hearing your thoughts, they help inspire me! **

**Now, let's see how things are in the squad room... and what will Tony learn?**

* * *

Gibbs was every so thankful that she was back safe &amp; sound, but he couldn't believe what she had done, it was dangerous, it had the potential to have ended so badly. Pushing boundaries was one thing but he needed to deal with this &amp; make her realise a few things, he had to admit he was pretty angry with her "we need to talk privately" he didn't want this to go down in front of everyone.

"I've gotta get the food sorted, some of it has to go into the fridge &amp; Buster could use some more food too" Kelly replied, she really didn't want to be alone with her dad at the moment, he looked pissed. She knew what she did probably wasn't the smartest thing, but she had responsibilities to take care of &amp; made the best decision she could.

"Ziva &amp; Abby can manage the food &amp; I'm sure Phoenix can feed Buster" Gibbs stated "we are talking"

"It would be quicker if I did it, I know what everything is" Kelly replied.

Nix kept flashing looks between his sister &amp; father, unsure what was going to happen.

Gibbs put himself a foot from her "They can manage, we are talking privately, now!" he asserted.

"Whoof!" Buster barked at Gibbs, having seen a threat to one of his owners he immediately acted.

Tony &amp; Ziva shared a look, yea the dog probably saw Gibbs as a threat, he was pretty close to Kelly &amp; spoke fairly forcefully, they just didn't know what he'd do.

Gibbs looked down at the dog, it had gone from puppy dog to guard dog in a matter of seconds "Guard dog?"

"Yes, I made sure to get one that was trained, in case we got unwanted visitors" Kelly answered, as she patted him to calm him back down.

Gibbs had to admit, that it was good thinking on her part, the additional protection of a dog was always useful, he was about to say something when Jenn had entered the area.

"What is that dog doing in this building?!" Jenn asked quite forcefully, before realising everyone was in the bullpen, Kelly &amp; Tim included, a sudden wave of relief washed over her.

Kelly, who was now holding onto Buster's leash, spoke "He's not a dog, he's a member of our family, this is Buster Gibbs, do you have a problem?"

Nix's eyes widened, he knew his sister could be stubborn, pigheaded &amp; hold her own in a verbal stoush, but he thought she was really digging herself a bigger hole with the tone she was using.

Before Jenn could answer Buster bared his teeth &amp; barked, defending his owner from the newest threat he saw.

Gibbs eyed his daughter, he thought he saw a subtle command that she gave him.

Gibbs shifted his gaze to Buster &amp; gave him a good glare "Quiet!" he commanded, he held the smirk back at the sight of the dog immediately going quiet. He crouched down, time that he laid down the law to more than one member of his family, he couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he looked directly into the dog's eyes "Buster, you are a Gibbs &amp; therefore a member of the family, but in this family I'm in charge. You do not bark in anger at me ever &amp; you do as I say above anyone else, understood?"

Fornell looked on in shock, Gibbs was speaking to the dog as though it was person &amp; it looked like he was waiting for a response.

Gibbs couldn't believe he was in staring competition with a dog, but he held the gaze, it only took another minute but the animal went from the confrontational stance where he stood on all fours to basically lying at his feet, with his head resting on his front paws not too far from Gibbs's feet. It was the dog's way of saying he understood "Good boy" he commended, giving him a quick pat.

Kelly was shocked that Buster had basically given in to his command authority so easily &amp; quickly, that riled her "I'm going to get the food sorted" she announced.

Gibbs stood &amp; just stared "I don't think so, we're talking young lady"

"Later" Kelly offered.

"Kelly Anne Georgina Eleanor Gibbs, we are talking now!" Gibbs said sternly.

Kelly hated that her dad had said her full name, but wait, he hadn't, she tried to work out what he just said &amp; why.

Fornell had to admit he was a little surprised at her name, it was kinda long, he'd never have given Emily that long a name.

Nix looked at his dad really confused "huh?"

"I refuse to use those 2 names ever again, it's being changed" Gibbs stated knowing full well why his kids were confused, he'd left off part of his daughter's name.

"Fine by me" Kelly offered.

"I'm glad you approve" Gibbs replied dryly.

Gibbs turned to his son "Phoenix, why don't you take Buster down to the lab &amp; give him some more grub, you can use your new bowl. Ziva, go with him &amp; take the bags, put the food into Abby's fridge"

"Of course Gibbs" Ziva replied, she was kind of glad to be given an out, the conversation that was going to follow wasn't going to be pretty.

Nix again looked between his sister &amp; dad, she looked like she was ready to explode, and that was never pretty, he looked…. well the same, this wasn't going to be pretty. His mum always seemed to be the only person that could stem the tide of her rants once she got going, he wondered how his dad would go. Part of him wanted to witness it, like a battle royal, the rest of him knew that it was probably best to steer clear &amp; do as his dad said "ok, come on Buster"

Kelly made a move to get closer to her dad's desk where the bags were, but didn't get very far.

"You. Are. Not. Going" Gibbs stated emphasising each word &amp; taking hold of her around the back of her neck to keep her from moving away from him.

"I was just going to show her which bags held the food" Kelly replied "and can you let go"

"No, you aren't going more one step away from me young lady &amp; I'm making sure of that" Gibbs stated, he wondered if she remembered that rule from her childhood "and I have no doubt that Ziva can figure out the food bags from the rest"

Kelly's eyes widened briefly at his comment, it was always a requirement that she never went more than one step away from her dad whenever she got into trouble &amp; was due for a lecture.

"DiNozzo, speak to him before he passes out" Gibbs said motioning towards McGee, he looked ready to faint from sheer terror at what he'd done.

"Sure boss" Tony replied, he had to admit, the probie didn't look all that good &amp; as far Gibbs, well he looked mad, he was however surprised that he hadn't let loose, he'd normally have already let out a barrage of barks, he really had this parent thing down pat, it came so naturally to him.

Gibbs said nothing but started walking himself &amp; his daughter towards the stairs, he was going to use the Director's office, she let this happen, so she could lose her office.

Jenn watched as Gibbs led Kelly up the stairs, both had stubborn looks on their faces, this wasn't going to be pretty! Within 10 seconds of them going through the door to her office Cynthia came rushing out, clearly having been dismissed from her desk. He obviously wanted some privacy &amp; she wasn't going to say anything about him using her office, especially as she was to blame for the escapades.

"Come on Buster, let's get you some food" Nix said picking up his leash.

Between Ziva, Jenn &amp; Fornell they collected up the bags &amp; followed him, wanting to give Tony some privacy for his conversation.

Tim had been frozen to the spot for the entire conversation, he knew he was dead, but how dead was the question? He couldn't help but wonder why Gibbs had asked Tony to speak to him, but maybe he had a more important conversation to have or maybe he was just too angry with him.

Tony looked at Tim with empathy "Conference room McGee" wanting to make sure the talk was in private. The fact that Gibbs asked him to deal with McGee he saw as either Gibbs being too mad to speak to him or the fact that he had to deal with his daughter, he was going with a bit of both.

"Yes Tony" Tim replied &amp; followed him.

Tony entered the room &amp; sat down, he saw Tim just standing there "sit"

Tim immediately sat down across from him.

Tony sighed "you know you screwed up right?"

Tim nodded "knew that as soon as we got to the car park, she…."

Tony was intrigued "she what?"

"We were just talking, but then she turned well, she's quite commanding &amp; she does it with a smile, it's really weird" Tim finally said.

Tony could understand commanding, look at her dad &amp; given what her mum had done that day, she was probably not to be messed with either "she's Gibbs's daughter, of course she'll be commanding"

Tim nodded in agreement.

"Why didn't you turn your butts around &amp; come straight back inside as soon as you knew it going downhill? Or call me?" Tony asked, he'd have been out there in a flash &amp; gotten their butts back inside, followed promptly by letting Gibbs know what had gone down.

"She took my phone as soon as we got into her car" Tim said.

"I meant before you got to her car" Tony said "you said you knew you were screwed when you got to the car park"

"I….." Tim started, not quite knowing what to say "she just said she wanted to grab something from her car, I didn't see the problem at first. She's got the Gibbs stare down pat, but she does it with a smile"

Tony studied him, that was the second time he'd mentioned her smile, ohhh crap! He let out one almighty groan "McGee!"

"What?" Tim asked, unsure why he groaned.

Tony shook his head "Do not tell me you are falling for her? That's damn near suicidal!"

Tim stared wide eyed at him, falling for Kelly? No, he wasn't… but that smile…

"McGee, you need to snap out of whatever it is, because this path will lead to all sorts of crap!" Tony said, his silence had been worth its weight in gold "you seriously want me to go to Gibbs &amp; tell him you took her off base &amp; let her sweet talk you because you like her? Are you insane?"

Tim just shrugged.

Tony banged his head down onto the table "McGee" he groaned, this he was not expecting, where on earth did he go with this?

Tony grabbed his cell &amp; messaged Ziva "I need you in the conference room, now! Keep it quiet though, don't tell anyone where you're going, just tell Fornell to keep watch on Nix &amp; that he can't leave the lab" he needed backup, but this situation had to be handled correctly, he also knew that they had to keep someone with Nix.

A few minutes later Ziva entered "what's wrong?" she'd gotten concerned.

"You may want to sit" Tony advised, once she had he continued "figured out why probie here let Kelly talk him into talking her off base"

Ziva raised her eyebrow, willing Tony to continue.

"He likes her!" Tony stated dramatically.

Ziva turned to Tim, she had a different take on why Kelly had picked him, but by the look on Tim's face, Tony was right "you like her?"

"I….." Tim just couldn't say it.

"We can't tell Gibbs you do McGee, that's a death warrant" Tony said, the fact he couldn't speak only confirmed it.

"Tony has a point" Ziva agreed, she had images of over-protective fathers &amp; Gibbs would definitely be one of them.

"I tried to stop her, but she said she'd go with or without me, thought it best to go" Tim finally said.

"But you were gone for over 2 hours, what were you two doing? And do not say….." Tony asked, if something had 'happened' he didn't want to know!

"NO! Nothing happened" Tim replied instantly, taking a breath "She said she'd work quickly to pack &amp; everything, but she was dragging her heals, almost like she was waiting for something, I rushed her as quickly as I could" Tim said.

"The agents didn't see you" Ziva commented.

"We went over the back fence from the block of units, she said she wasn't stupid to think the place might be under surveillance" Tim answered "I cleared the house &amp; stayed on her six the entire time, and the dog was plastered to her side as well."

Tony ran his hand through his hair, he'd done all he could to keep her safe, but the fact remained, he let her talk him into leaving the yard "McGee….. Tim, I'm sure you did what you thought was best, sounds like you tried follow the rules of keeping her safe, but…"

"I let it happen, I know Tony" Tim interrupted, he knew he was up shit creek.

"You need to work on being more assertive McGee, you cannot let your feelings interfere with your duty" Ziva added.

"I know" Tim agreed "I'm sorry, I know l let Gibbs down, let you down too"

Tony nodded "Look, you screwed up, no one will deny that. But you're not alone. The Director screwed the pooch as well, Gibbs went postal on her for even bring her car back up here! And as for Kelly I'd say she's up shit creek too" Gibbs had look mighty upset with her to say the least.

"So…" Tim said.

"So" Tony said, taking a moment he continued "Gibbs may or may not want to speak with you &amp; a word of advice, don't bring up the fact that you like his daughter! Just do what your told, we've gotta find Shannon &amp; we'll need your geek skills for that, and for the love of g-d don't take either Kelly or Nix anywhere, they only move about with Gibbs's approval." He knew that now more than ever none of them would want to allow either of them to go anywhere without Gibbs say so.

Tim sat there in companion silence for a few minutes, he hoped Gibbs wouldn't be too hard on Kelly, he finally realised that maybe he did like her.

* * *

**A/N: I know you may not have been expecting Tony to deal with Tim, but Gibbs does a person he has to deal with first. And yea, I guess Tim likes Kelly! :) Tim will still have to wait for the 'chat' with Gibbs..**

**Gibbs was pretty mad at his girl &amp; for her part, Kelly is a pretty stubborn kid. How will they go up in the Director's office? **

**The next chapter may be a few days away, I'm still working on it. But as you know, I love hearing your thoughts/comments, so review away!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: ****To all my newest followers &amp; favourites welcome aboard! To my reviewers, thank you so much, I really love hearing your thoughts &amp; they spur me to keep writing, so keep them coming!**

**Now, this was quite a hard chapter for me to write, while Gibbs is angry with his daughter, he also knows the issues underlying it all, so he has to deal with that, I hope I got the balance right &amp; his actions too. It's long, but they've got a lot to work through! **

* * *

Gibbs took Kelly straight into Jenn's office, dismissing Cynthia immediately, he didn't want anyone within earshot. It was only when he got into the office &amp; locked the door that he released his grip on his daughter.

As soon as her dad released her Kelly moved across the room from him, wanting to put as much physical space as possible between them.

Gibbs watched his daughter for a few minutes, he knew she wouldn't voluntarily start any sort of conversation "why did you go? I said we'd go when I done with that interrogation" he asked quietly.

"I considered you being in the middle of the interrogation to try to find mum more important, so I went, wanted to save us time. We needed clothes, food, distractions. I had to get Buster, he hadn't eaten in a good day, I didn't want him to starve, he's my responsibility &amp; I couldn't take another takeout meal, I was fine" Kelly replied.

"So you went to your place, when I specifically told you to stay put" Gibbs said.

"I made a decision which I thought was best &amp; I didn't know how long you'd be, I don't see what the big issue is" Kelly replied.

"You obviously didn't give a second thought about the danger in which you put yourself into" Gibbs stated, big issue? yea it was!

"Oh please dad, I had a fucking armed federal agent with me &amp; when we got home, I had Buster too" Kelly replied, the fact that she had a handgun in her safe at home too was not something she would bring up right now.

Gibbs took a deep breath, he didn't want to lose his temper "a guard dog can be useful, to a point &amp; as for the federal agent, I have no doubt you did some sweet talking into getting him to agree to go with you, but right now I don't want to speak about that" he took another breath "what I want to know is why, why did you go, why did you put yourself into that situation"

Kelly sighed, hadn't she just told him that? "I told you, we needed food, clothes, distractions, I didn't want to waste time &amp; I had responsibilities with Buster, do you know how Nix would feel if Buster starved? That dog is basically Nix's, I got him for Nix"

"How would Nix feel?" Gibbs asked back "How would your brother feel if something would have happened to you?"

"Nothing bloody fucking happened, I'm back safe &amp; sound" Kelly replied.

"But if something had happened? I know I haven't been around the 2 of you for very long but one thing I know is that boy idolises the ground you walk on! He looks up to you, so how would he feel that you asked him to keep quiet on your little escape act &amp; if something had happened" Gibbs replied, he was trying to ignore her language, he wondered if she was trying to purposefully push him.

"I know he looks up to me" Kelly bit back "and I went so he wouldn't have to"

"I'm glad you put him first &amp; I'm proud of you for it" Gibbs replied to that comment, he took a breath before continuing "but he was scared that something would happen to you &amp; was also really worried about how much trouble you'd be in when you came back. I'm glad though that his worry about your overrode his feelings &amp; he told Tony what little he knew"

"I didn't want him in trouble, so I didn't tell him anything! I've always done what I thought was best to protect him, to keep him safe" Kelly replied "that's all I'd ever do!" she added rather loudly.

"And now that job is mine, it's no longer on your shoulders Kelly. I know that will be a hard thing to let go of. But now, you are the child &amp; I am the parent, the one who protects both your brother &amp; **you**. And I can't do that if you go running off without my knowledge" Gibbs said gently.

Gibbs understood that this was the root of the matter at hand. Making her realise that she was no longer the parent, the one responsible, the one who made all the decisions. She was now back to being the child, the one cared for, the one protected, the one that had to basically follow orders to keep herself safe. He knew it would be hard for her to take, but in order to keep her safe, he'd have to make her realise that. While he had issues with her using both Jenn &amp; McGee, he knew why she did it. She'd been pushing the boundaries, wanting to see how far she could push before he'd reel her back in. Seemed she decided to go from small constant pushes right past the medium sized ones &amp; straight to the almighty large push, and it was now for time him to seriously reel her back in, he just hopped it would work without damaging their relationship, because it would be a major pill for her to swallow.

"I'm not a fucking child!" Kelly bit back loudly.

"Watch you language" Gibbs warned, it was getting a bit much "But you're right you're not a child" he said, he took a pause "but you are **!MY!** child &amp; as such I will do whatever I have to, to keep you safe, I won't tolerate losing you again, **ever again**, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you, again!"

Kelly just stood there, she didn't have anything to say back to that, her dad said it with such raw emotions.

Gibbs could see his last comment had affected her "we are going to have a calm discussion about your actions &amp; I want nothing but complete honesty, no matter the question or answer, am I understood?"

Kelly was chewing her bottom lip "yes" she answered just above a whisper but she saw her dad just staring at her "sir" she added quickly.

While Gibbs didn't always like the 'sir' part, she'd always used it as a kid when she'd gotten into trouble, so using it now seemed appropriate, later on he'd can the use of it &amp; replace it with 'dad' "better, now sit" he said motioning to the conference table.

Gibbs took the seat to her right "you asked the Director to get your car up here even though you knew I said no, yes?"

Kelly was studying her hands, they'd really had become fascinating all of a sudden.

"Silence is not acceptable either" Gibbs said quietly "answer the question please Kelly"

Kelly flashed a look up &amp; the dropped her gaze "I asked Tony, the Director interrupted us &amp; offered to arrange it"

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

Kelly chewed her bottom lip "cause I wanted my car up here"

"Honesty" Gibbs said "it's complete honesty, we don't leave things out, that's as good as lying, remember?"

It was just like Kelly remembered, he always knew more than she ever realised "because I wanted it here to be able to use it if I thought I needed it"

"Even though I said you wouldn't need it &amp; told you that we'd get it back later" Gibbs said.

"Yes" Kelly replied, she saw her dad staring at her &amp; again quickly added "sir"

Gibbs knew there was more to it. She'd asked him numerous times &amp; each time he'd said no, yet she deliberately went around his back to get it up here. he had a feeling it was for the same reason that she ultimately left, he decided to move on.

"Ok, so when the Director gave you the keys, you made the deliberate decision to ask for some air just so you could get outside to then be able to go home?" Gibbs asked.

Kelly swallowed "yes sir"

"I'll get to my displeasure about you using not only the Director but Agent McGee as well later" Gibbs stated, he saw his daughter swallow again, he took a breath before continuing "but right now, I'd like to know why you took it upon yourself to go there after I told you countless times that we'd go back to your place when I was ready to go?"

"I had to..." Kelly started.

"Don't give me another line about you having to get stuff or about Buster, because that's not what I want to hear" Gibbs interrupted her.

Kelly just sat there staring at her hands, she really didn't know what else he meant, what did he want to hear?

Gibbs waited a few minutes, but she just sat there staring at her hands, clearly the real reason was still out her comfort zone to say, and he didn't want to push it too much, at least not yet.

"Ok, we'll come back to that question" Gibbs said wanting to give her more time to think about. "how about we talk about why you asked McGee to go with you"

Kelly flashed a look up to her dad wondering why he didn't want an answer to the previous question.

"You did ask for McGee to go with you, yes?" Gibbs asked when she looked up.

Kelly nodded "yes sir"

Gibbs was curious as to why she choose him "why him?"

Kelly shrugged.

Gibbs cleared his throat, it drew Kelly's gaze up to him "why him Kelly? Did you think he'd be the easiest to sweet talk? The easiest to manipulate?"

Kelly's eyes widened in shock "What? No!"

"No?" Gibbs asked back "so you didn't sweet talk him into getting the two of you off the yard &amp; to go back to your place?"

Kelly started chewing her bottom lip again "kinda" she whispered.

"Kinda yes, or kinda no?" Gibbs asked "there is no middle ground here, you obviously sweet talked him &amp; I'd like to know why you chose him"

Kelly was fiddling with her fingers "Guess I feel comfortable with him, he's closet to me in age, we share an interest in the computer stuff, he's nice"

Gibbs was glad she felt comfortable with one of his agents, but he had a sneaky suspicion there was more to it "and?"

"and what?" Kelly asked.

"Complete honesty young lady, you're leaving something out, you know the rules F4 - no such thing as too much information, we talk things through no matter what" Gibbs answered, he was sure she was leaving something out, he just couldn't work out what it was.

"I am being honest!" Kelly insisted loudly "I just feel comfortable with Tim"

"You don't have to yell, remember the calm part of this conversation?" Gibbs asked "All I'm saying is that I can see there is something you're not telling me &amp; I'd like to know what it is"

"There's nothing else, what I've told you is all there is!" Kelly insisted again.

"So you picked McGee, just because you feel comfortable with him? Thought you felt comfortable with Ziva &amp; Tony too?"

"They're nice, but as I said, he's the closet to me in age, we share some common interests is all, there's no earth shattering primal reason for me picking him above the others" Kelly replied.

Gibbs shook his head "Young lady, that's a load of crap! I can see it all over your face, I've always been able to read you" 'to an extent' he finished in his head, if only he could work out what 'it' was! What he realised though was that she wasn't even seeing what he was getting at, so how on earth could he figure it out, if she couldn't!

Kelly wasn't sure what he was getting at, there was nothing more to it, she just felt comfortable with him, he was nice, yea he was geeky but heck given her studies &amp; how old she was when she went to college, some people had called her a geek too. Yea she would like to get to know him better, but that's not earth shattering... unless.

Gibbs was watching his girl, he could tell she was seriously thinking about it, he just waited, then he saw a look of comprehension come across her face "there! right there! What have you realised?"

Kelly cringed, damn, she really didn't want to voice what she was thinking, not to her dad &amp; definitely not now. She tried to figure it out quickly, did she like him? He didn't really fit the mould of her previous boyfriends, he was not like Mike that was certain. But still.. her mum always said if she felt herself being comfortable around a guy &amp; genuinely wanted to spend more time with him, then maybe it was because she saw something that drew her to them, so maybe she did like him.

"Kelly" Gibbs said, trying to get her attention again, she sunk back into deep thought "care to share?"

Kelly looked up "not really, at least not right now"

"Then when exactly?" Gibbs asked.

Kelly considered it "when mum's back, maybe" she'd feel a lot better speaking about this with her, and new images were coming to the fore &amp; all were of the overprotective man sitting in front of her.

Gibbs eyes widened, what on earth did that mean? He wasn't too sure "is it anything I will be angry at, and you think that by waiting for mum she'll somehow make it better?"

Kelly didn't really know how to answer that, she was hoping her mum could help her navigate the situation. "Ummm, it's nothing bad, is that good enough?"

Gibbs eyed her as he tried to read her, she was being honest with that comment "ok, but I wont forget about this, we will discuss it when mum's back, understood?"

"Yes sir" Kelly nodded, she just hoped she'd get a chance to speak with her first, privately.

Gibbs nodded "now, I'd like to get back to reason as to why you went to your place"

Kelly sighed "I don't know what you want to hear"

"I want a reason for why you decided to deliberately go behind my back to arrange to get your car up here &amp; to leave this building so you could then go to your place, when I had specifically told you no on all counts until I was ready" Gibbs stated, he felt he needed to be blunt, maybe that would help realise what she did &amp; why.

"It wasn't fucking like that!" Kelly retorted angrily as she stood up.

Gibbs rose as well "I've had enough of that language" he stated, a thought &amp; way forward had dawned on him, he steeled himself for it.

"And I've had enough of this conversation!" Kelly bit back.

"You're right, the conversation is on hold" Gibbs agreed, he stepped forward &amp; again took hold of his daughter on the back her neck.

"Let go!" Kelly insisted.

"Not gonna happen" Gibbs replied, he walked her over to the cabinet in the back corner of the office.

Gibbs knew that inside one of the cabinet doors Jenn had had a small sink, why she had it put in he really didn't know, but it was going to get used. He opened the door &amp; there stood the sink, with some liquid soap too.

Kelly struggled to get out of her dad's grasp, but it was no use, his grip was too tight, her eyes widened in utter shock when she saw the sink &amp; soap, was he serious? "you can't be fucking serious?"

"Considering all that's coming out of your mouth is foul language, I am very serious" Gibbs replied, he wet his hand &amp; put a small amount of soap onto his finger, not a lot, but enough for her to taste "I've had it with your foul language &amp; I have no doubt you know what the consequences are for the amount of it you've used."

Kelly wasn't giving in though "I'm not a child" she was struggling against his grip still.

Gibbs was getting sick of that line "you're behaving like one" he stated as he firmed his grip "Enough Kelly!" he said sternly.

Gibbs took a deep breath, part of him hated himself for what he was about to do, but he had to do this, he steeled himself again &amp; used her struggle to his advantage, he forced her mouth open &amp; started to clean her mouth with his soaped fingers, keeping a firm grip on her neck to make sure she didn't get away from him. He closed his eyes, trying to remember he was doing this for her own good, she was looking to him to reel her back in, to show her that he would step up to the father plate, so he had to do this.

Kelly couldn't believe this was happening! She tried to get away from it but it was just no use, she hated that taste in her mouth, hated that she was getting her mouth washed, she wasn't the one to be disciplined, she was the one that did the disciplining!

Gibbs finished up &amp; pulled her into his embrace, she struggled against him, but he just took a stronger hold of her. He dropped his head towards her ears "You may have thought I wouldn't do this, but you're wrong, I'm your dad &amp; will always step up &amp; pull you back in line. I won't let you get away with crap, I won't let you do anything stupid either. I love you more than anything &amp; I will always do what is best for you"

Gibbs wasn't surprised when soon after finishing, he heard her start to cry, moving them both to the nearby couch, he pulled her into his lap, and just held her, gently rocking her. It had obviously become too much for her, the whole situation, all her pushing, she was probably pushing him for a reaction without even realising what she was doing. While he knew they still had things to talk about, right now he just wanted to comfort her, he knew that she needed to rinse her mouth too, but until her crying had subsided that wouldn't happen.

He hated that it had taken him washing her mouth her out to cause this, but maybe it was what was needed. "You don't need to worry about being the responsible adult one anymore Kelly, that's not your job anymore, let go of that burden angel. I will always be here for you, will never let anything happen to you. Let me carry the load, I will be the responsible one for this family, just let it all out baby girl"

Kelly couldn't believe she was crying like a baby, but it all seemed to be coming out, she just cried into her dad's chest, she was starting to realise that maybe, just maybe, she didn't have to be the responsible one anymore, maybe she could let go &amp; just be 'the kid' again?

Gibbs had tears running down his own cheeks, but he kept his hold on his girl &amp; rocked them both, she needed this more than anything &amp; he'd do whatever he'd have to do for her &amp; that included dishing out discipline. He knew that what she did should technically warrant a spanking, it was an unspoken rule - don't put yourself into a dangerous situation - and if you broke that, then it would warrant one. But given what he'd just done, he just couldn't add to the pain &amp; emotions she was working through by dishing it out. He didn't think either of them could handle doing that right now. He decided he'd give her a stern warning on it, it would slide this time, but if she did anything like that again, he wouldn't hesitate to dish one out, no matter her age!

Gibbs wasn't sure how long it took, but her crying eventually reduced into small sobs between hiccups, he breathed a sigh of relief standing them up &amp; took her back over to the sink "angel, wash your face &amp; rinse your mouth"

Gibbs waited for her to do it, which she did in silence, he then took her back to the couch &amp; brought her to sit back over his lap, he knew this part wasn't going to be easy, it may bring more tears but they needed to get through it "I'd like to tell you why I think you did what you did, if you disagree at the end then tell me, ok?"

Kelly was still too emotional to say anything, so she just nodded as she leaned back into him.

Gibbs wasn't going to push her for a verbal answer, so he just took hold of her again &amp; began "I think you decided to try to get your car up here to push me. You may have thought I might have found out about it before you had a chance to use it &amp; I would have then gotten angry with you, but that didn't happen. You tried to start the argument with me about Nix's online game, hoping for a reaction, again that didn't work. So when the Director gave you the keys you decided to bypass any chance of medium sized push &amp; went straight for a great big push. You knew I would know exactly where you'd gone, not sure if you were hoping I'd realise you'd gone earlier &amp; come find you there, but I'm guessing you were hoping that something like would happen. That didn't happen, so when you came back you thought you'd have to give it an extra push, which you really didn't have to Kelly, because trust me, I was already pretty mad, but you decided to push it with your constant choice in language, and we both know what happened next"

Gibbs could actually feel her heart beating against his chest, and it was becoming more rapid, she was obviously reacting to what he was saying, he rubbed her back trying to keep her calm, he knew this would have been tough to listen to, he took a deep breath before using his finger to lift her chin to look at him "anything you disagree with?"

Kelly was feeling utterly horrible as she listened to her dad, did she really do all of that just to get a reaction from him? Did she really need him to do what he did? She realised then that maybe she had, maybe she had tried to push everything with him to see what he'd do, to see if he still cared enough to do anything. She'd had to deal with so much over the last 6 months, and she guessed she did want to see if he was serious about taking the reins back &amp; really being there for not just the family, but for her. She tasted the remnant's left of the soap in her mouth, it helped her realise he was right. How on earth did he realise it? Guess her memories of her dad always knowing everything was still true. She just shook her head.

Gibbs was glad she didn't disagree, he'd seen the shift in her, she'd obviously started to realise why she did what she did. "I know this may be difficult to talk about Kell, but you did know I wasn't denying that that trip, I merely wanted to go when things were ready &amp; we had a chance to go?"

Kelly shifted her gaze downwards not wanting to look at her dad, she just nodded.

"I'd like you to try to tell me what went through that head of yours when you were deciding to go" Gibbs asked, he wanted her to voice it, it would help her realise everything.

"It's what you said" Kelly whispered still looking downward.

Gibbs again used his finger under her chin to lift her head to look at him "that was in my words, I want to hear it in yours"

Kelly swallowed "I..."

Gibbs knew it would take her time to say it, so he stayed silent, just rubbing her back.

Kelly took another deep breath "I... I guess I wanted to see if... you still cared enough...and would do anything if I did something you wouldn't approve of... guess I wanted to see if... you would come after me if I went anywhere" she'd kept her gaze downwards, not wanting to make eye contact with her dad, she was starting to realise just why she'd done what she did.

"I was coming through the bullpen to go straight to the car, I was about to go over to your place. And let me clarify something too, just like I'm prepared to rip the earth apart to find mum I would follow you to the end of the world Kelly. I care about you more than I can measure, you're not getting rid of me young lady, so get used to it" Gibbs replied.

Kelly let out a very small smile at that.

"So, you were hoping that I'd find you back at your place?" Gibbs asked.

Kelly nodded.

Gibbs gave her a nudge, wanted her to actually speak.

"Yea, I tried to delay coming back, but Tim was rushing me &amp; I ran out of excuses" Kelly finally got out.

"Yes well, I don't imagine that he was too happy with what you were doing" Gibbs commented, receiving no answer he sighed "was he Kelly?"

"No" Kelly answered "he kept telling me that we shouldn't have gone without you, kept trying to rush me to get back &amp; he never really let me out of his sight"

"That's because he knew how dangerous the situation was" Gibbs replied "had you thought about what you would have done if Quinn had been at your place?" he needed to make her understand just how dangerous it had been.

"Sic Buster onto him" Kelly offered.

"And if Quinn used his gun? It would take one shot &amp; Buster would be gone" Gibbs countered "what would you have done then?"

Kelly hated the thought of anything like that happening to Buster, she took a deep breath "Fight him off long enough to get to my gun" she finally admitted, slightly cringing not knowing the reaction her comment would bring, but that had been her plan.

Gibbs's eyes widened "your gun? you have a weapon at your place?"

Kelly nodded "a 9mm in the safe in my room, added protection"

The first thing Gibbs would do when he entered their place was retrieve that weapon! He hated that she not only knew how to use it, but had one &amp; more so that she needed it "how exactly were you planning on 'fighting him' off?" the man was twice her weight &amp; size. She hadn't even wavered in her comments, she'd felt so sure of herself in that, didn't she remember what happened back at the hospital?

"Well, Tim was there with his gun for starters" Kelly said first "and I know a bit of marital arts" she didn't know his reaction to this news either.

Gibbs sighed "Tim has a weapon yes, but Quinn wouldn't have been alone either, he's still got at least one man with him and knowing a bit of marital arts..."

"I've got a black belt in Chun Kuk Do" Kelly interrupted him, shifting her gaze downwards again.

Gibbs again used his finger to lift her chin to make her look at him "you have a black belt in martial arts?"

Kelly nodded "Mum enrolled me, she wanted me to be able to defend myself &amp; build my confidence up. Nix has a Orange belt too."

Gibbs again felt a pang, he'd wanted his girl to take piano, dance, fun, girly stuff. Not shooting &amp; marital arts! Yea, he would have shown her some things to defend herself, but not to the extent where she got a black belt. "I see" was all he could he could get out then.

Gibbs finally found his voice again, he knew he'd get a reaction to what he would say &amp; took a stronger grip of her in preparation "I'm sure you think it helps knowing that angel, but it didn't really help back in Portsmouth now did it?"

Kelly's head shot up to look at him "I was overwhelmed! I didn't know what was going on! He caught me off guard! and I was alone!" she couldn't believe he said that.

"Calm down Kells, I'm not yelling, so I don't want you to either" Gibbs said he took a pause before continuing "you're right, this time you weren't alone, so I'll give you that. But,... **but!** He could quite easily have found extra men to go with him &amp; overpowered you &amp; McGee with brute force. He could have turned the tables on you very easily to make you feel overwhelmed again. The man is former Special Forces, so he knows how go to go undetected, he could very easily have caught you off guard &amp; then whisked you away. If that had happened I wouldn't have known what was going on &amp; where to begin looking for you" he finished, he'd used her words for a reason.

Kelly just stared at her fingers, she thought she'd considered things, but listening to her dad, he was right, Quinn could have done all of that, she was really starting to understand what a bad decision it was to go there.

Gibbs could see she was really starting to understand how bad it could have turned, but there was something else he needed her to realise, he knew it would be harsh, but he had to say it "Then I would have had 2 people to look for, you &amp; mum. Imagine I found mum &amp; she said 'where's Kell?' what am I supposed to say? Oh, sorry, she was here, but she took it upon herself to leave &amp; got kidnapped, I have no idea where is she"

Kelly swallowed, that wouldn't have been good!

Gibbs continued "what do you imagine her reaction would be? She's done so much to protect you &amp; your brother. She's risked her neck to get away, to get back here, she's out there trying to get home to us &amp; here you are, throwing that to one side &amp; not considering her sacrifices"

That did it, Kelly knew he was right, her mum had done so much for her, and she'd risked it all. She burst into tears again against her dad's chest "I'm sorry dad, I'll never do it again" she cried.

Gibbs brought her as close to him as possible as he wrapped his arms around her, this was what he'd waiting for, she finally understood what she did "It's ok baby, you're forgiven. Because you'll never do it again" he knew she'd never do this again, other stuff sure, but not this.

Gibbs held his girl as she cried, he was relieved more than anything. He'd gotten her to realise that what she did wasn't wise, gotten her to realise that she didn't have to be the responsible adult anymore, and gotten her to realise that she really didn't need to push him into being the dad. It was a lot to realise, none of these realisations were small things, it had taken so much out of them both, but he was glad that they'd gotten through it all. He whispered some lullaby's he used to sing to her into her ear as he rocked her through the tears, well aware that his face was wet with tears as well. This girl, his girl had gone through so much, he just wanted to fix it all &amp; make it all better, but it would be a slow process, but he'd do it if it was the last he'd do!

Again Gibbs didn't know how much time had passed, but the cries turned into small sobs, that eventually stopped, lifting her head to look at her he smiled "you ok now angel?" he asked, as he wipes away some of her tears.

"Sorry" Kelly said, she really didn't want to look her dad in the eye, she felt utterly devastated at her actions.

"Look at me Kelly" Gibbs asked, when she finally looked up he continued "You realise now that what you did wasn't the least bit smart, you've learnt your lesson, so you're forgiven" he had one of his hands on her back, he moved it quickly &amp; gave her a quick but firm swat on her bottom.

Kelly's eyes widened at his actions.

"That's a warning, you do something like that again &amp; I won't hesitate to give you a proper dose on that bottom of yours" Gibbs said "you do remember what the consequence is for breaking the unspoken rule about putting yourself into a dangerous situation do you not?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kelly swallowed, that consequence wasn't at all pleasant, it was what her brother had always referred to as the 'conversation between the wooden spoon and ones cheeks', butt cheeks that is. She could see by the look in her dad's eyes that he meant it, and he wasn't caring about how old she was. She definitely didn't want that to happen! "yes sir, you'll reacquaint the wooden spoon with my bottom"

Gibbs smirked "That's right, but I'm hoping to not have to do that introduction again" he really didn't know how he'd cope having to do that, washing her mouth out had been hard enough, why did parental discipline always seem harder on the discipliner than the disciplinee.

Kelly nodded, she really, really didn't want that to happen, so she'd do whatever she could to not let that happen!

Gibbs could see that as much as he didn't want that to happen, neither did she. He decided to move on "Ok, so here's what you're going to do. When we go down to the lab, you are going to apologise to both the Director &amp; Agent McGee. You used both of them &amp; that isn't acceptable. You can do it in private, but you will do it &amp; you will never use someone, let alone the people I work with like that again, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir" Kelly nodded.

"You are confined to the lab, with the exception of bathroom breaks. If we aren't in the lab you will stay within my line of sight and you will not ask anyone to leave or take you anywhere other than me. I am aware that Buster will need to go outside for his own bathroom breaks &amp; I will take him, so don't even consider asking about that." Gibbs stated, trying to think ahead of any loop holes she might consider.

"Yes sir" Kelly replied, she was still looking downwards. She wasn't going to disobey him on any of that.

Gibbs took hold his girl's face &amp; forced her to look at him "I love you more than all the clouds in Care-a-lot" he grinned before continuing "we'll be ok. Everything will ok, I promise you Kelly Anne Georgina Eleanor Gibbs"

Kelly grinned, Care Bears had been her favourite childhood show &amp; that was a phrase he always used "I love you too daddy" a thought came to her "do you love me enough to give me a normal name?" it was still too long.

Gibbs had to smile, Georgina &amp; Eleanor were his grandmothers names. After Mac had insisted that they put his mother's &amp; sister's name into their daughters name, hoping for just those names, they countered it by also putting his grandmothers names, it pissed him off, but maybe it was time to get rid of all of them. "I'll speak to mum about it... and we'll find mum Kells. I'm still counting on your help though, she's leaving clues &amp; apparently, you seem to be getting most of them, I'm sure there are still clues we haven't worked out yet"

"Mum always liked treasure hunts" Kelly smiled.

"I know, but this is too cryptic!" Gibbs chuckled, as he stood them up.

Kelly followed her dad in washing her face trying to wash away the tear stains, she also rinsed her mouth again "don't like that taste" she muttered to herself, maybe it was a little louder, cause she realised her dad heard her.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow, he heard the low muttering "then watch that language young lady!"

Kelly nodded, knowing full well now that her dad wouldn't hesitate to dish out that particular form of discipline again. It actually made her feel better knowing that, she went into his welcoming arms &amp; headed out of the Director's office, while she wasn't looking forward to those apologises especially Tim's, she felt relieved. She didn't have the burden she'd come in with, she could just be herself, Kelly, 'a kid' and not have to worry about anything, her dad would take care of everything &amp; that made her feel so much better!

* * *

**A/N: All I shall is phew, that's over! At least Kelly has realised numerous things &amp; maybe that will help her move forward! With regards to how Gibbs handled it all, I felt that undertaking the mouth washing was a good way for Gibbs to show the parental discipline Kelly was obviously looking for &amp; I ****didn't want him to give her a full 'spanking' for numerous reasons including her age &amp; everything she'd been through, but I still wanted him to show her he'd be willing to, for her own good if push came to shove.. hence the stern warning she got. **

**This doesn't mean I plan to have Gibbs give her one, one way or the other any time in the future... **

**How will those apology's go though? Especially now that Kelly &amp; Tim realise they like each other!?**

**More to come shortly, I always love hearing your thoughts/comments, so review away! **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: ****To all those who celebrate Christmas, I'd like to wish you a Merry Christmas! To all those celebrate Chanukah, I hope the 8 days was enlightening &amp; joyous! To Everyone else, may you be happy as you celebrate life! It's a very precious thing!**

**To momsboys: I'm so glad you're enjoying this story! To hear you think it's one of the best you've read... WOW! That really made my day! Thank you so much! Here's another chapter!**

**To all my newest followers &amp; favourites, welcome aboard! Glad to have you with us! To all my reviewers, thank you! I really love hearing your comments, they spur me to keep writing!**

**Now, let's see how those apology's go...**

* * *

Nix was sitting in the ballistics lab, it was now their spot, they had a few mattresses &amp; cushions &amp; he was using them to make himself comfortable, Buster was lying by his side, resting his head on his lap.

Nix loved his dog, they've only had him a short time at home, but he'd spent heaps of time with him. Almost as soon as they arrived in DC they'd gone up to a ranch to pick their dog, there were a lot of different pup's to choose from, even with his sister narrowing the field to dogs that were good 'guard dogs' being, German Shepard's, Dobermans, Belgian Malinioss or Rottweilers. He looked a lot over, but when his eye's fell to Buster, he just knew this was his dog! There was no denying the connection, after that day, they went up to the ranch at least every second weekend, the trainers wanted them to help with the training, so they could bond with Buster &amp; be able to issue the commands and have Buster listen. It meant that by the time they could bring him home, they were well acquainted, good friends &amp; he and his sister both knew how to handle him.

Nix was nervous though, Tony had come back into the lab with Tim &amp; Ziva already a while ago but still there was no sign of his dad &amp; sister. He was worried about how much trouble his sister was in, he was worried about his dad's reaction to it all, both were stubborn so he guessed it wasn't going to be a pleasant chat &amp; he was mildly intrigued as to how it was going, part of him wanted to sneak up there to spy, but the rest of him knew it wouldn't be worth getting caught trying it, he really didn't want to push his dad given everything.

Gibbs &amp; Kelly were on their way down in the lifts when he brought the lift to his usual stop.

Kelly saw her dad flick a switch &amp; the lift suddenly stopped, she started to get really nervous "what are you doing?"

"It's ok Kell, relax. I do this all the time" Gibbs said seeing her concern.

"You stop the lift between floors all the time, why?" Kelly asked.

"That doesn't really matter at the moment" Gibbs said, trying to dismiss that conversation path, he'd stopped the lift for a reason "you are going to apologise to the Director first, you may do it in the hallway so you don't have to do it in front of the others. As soon as you're done, it's into the lab. I'm then going to speak to McGee, while I do that you don't even think about passing the door's threshold. When I come back, you will apologise to McGee, you are to be respectful to both of them, am I understood?"

"Yes sir" Kelly nodded, while she wasn't looking forward to either of the apologises she was dreading the one with Tim, firstly she hated that she had do it in front of her dad, but she knew there was no way he would let her do it without him present. She also hated that she'd picked him because she liked him &amp; was now nervous about having to speak to him.

Gibbs then remembered something else "You are also going to apologise to the Director for instigating Buster's little growl session on her. That is not acceptable, the Director is not a threat &amp; you ordering him to react to her will have him view her as such. So not only will you apologise, you will also introduce them, so he can learn she is no threat. Having a dog, a guard dog, is a very big responsibility &amp; your actions have consequences, I'm sure you realise that."

Kelly swallowed, looking back it was a very stupid thing to do "yes sir I do, I'm sorry"

Gibbs nodded, he had a feeling though where it came from, he took hold her hands &amp; spoke gently "I know you are probably still a little off put by her, given how you first saw her &amp; all of the stuff that came about from it, which I can understand. But let me assure you Kells, there is &amp; has only ever been one woman I have truly loved &amp; that's your mother" while he had greatly cared for Jenn &amp; at the time felt like it was a kind of love, knowing his wife, his redhead beauty, his Shannon, his soul mate was alive &amp; waiting for him, he realised that he'd not loved any other woman as much as her &amp; while Jenn had come the closet, it was no comparison.

That made Kelly feel better, she had been defensive against the Director somewhat, feeling she had to defend her mum in her absence.

Gibbs knew she wouldn't answer him back, but he did see her visibly relax, so he knew he reassured her, he hoped at least. He flicked the switch &amp; the carriage finished it's short descent "Would you like me to ask the Director to come out?"

Kelly nodded "yes thanks"

Gibbs nodded as they left the lift, he motioned to a spot in the hallway for his daughter to wait as he headed into the lab &amp; saw them all in there, McGee was clearly still unsettled, while the others all looked at him cautiously, he quickly peered down the way to where his son should be, glad to see him sitting there with Buster.

Gibbs turned to Jenn "Director, my daughter would like a word out in the hall"

Jenn's was quite surprised at that &amp; followed him back out, she thought he was still mad at her, so she wasn't sure why he wanted her to speak to his daughter.

Gibbs went back into the hallway &amp; saw that his girl was now fiddling with her fingers, clearly feeling nervous, he cleared his throat.

Kelly looked up to her dad &amp; just saw him staring at her waiting for her to talk, she swallowed &amp; looked at the director "I just ah... wanted to ... apologise,... I'm sorry for using you to get my car back from Portsmouth, and for... manipulating the situation to get you to allow me outside... I knew dad had said no to both things &amp; I did it anyway..."

Gibbs cleared his throat, she was missing a particular word.

Kelly swallowed as she flashed a look at her dad, she turned back to the Director "I deliberately did it anyway, I shouldn't have even asked you. So I'm sorry ma'am"

Jenn's eyes widened in surprise, she had only realised Gibbs had declined her requests when Gibbs had started yelling at her for it all, but she had no idea that Kelly had done it on purpose. This was obviously part of her penance, it also looked liked she'd done some crying, she wasn't sure what the reason behind that was, but that was none of her business, that was for Gibbs to be concerned about.

Jenn remembered a time when she was younger when she did something, well not similar, but something that resulted in her dad making her apologise to his supervisor back then &amp; she was nervous as anything &amp; like Kelly had to do it in front of her dad, which just added to the nerves. She decided to put her out of her misery, and after a quiet moment spoke "Apology accepted, thank you Kelly"

Kelly took a deep breath, she had one more apology to do "I ahh... also wanted to apologise for having Buster react to you like he did. That wasn't called for, and I know you aren't a threat, so I'm sorry ma'am"

Jenn had to admit that she had been briefly concerned when the dog had started on her, so this apology was called for "thank you, I trust that wont happen again to me or any other NCIS officer?"

"No ma'am" Kelly replied.

"Then apology accepted" Jenn confirmed, she had to admit Kelly was looking very sorry for herself.

Gibbs was proud that she'd managed to do it, he could see just how nervous she was "ok, inside young lady &amp; stay put until I call for you, you can introduce them when I'm back"

"Yes sir" Kelly answered &amp; made a beeline into the lab.

Jenn waited until she'd gone inside "are you ok?" the look on his face, was well, she'd never really seen it before.

"Getting there" Gibbs answered "thank you Director"

"For what?" Jenn asked, what could he be thanking her for?

"For accepting her apology, it shouldn't have been necessary, she shouldn't have done it, any of it" Gibbs said.

Jenn let out a small smile "I'm sure she's learnt her lesson, but I hope you weren't too hard on her"

"I handled it" Gibbs replied, he took a breath and pressed the button for the lift, holding the button down when it arrived "McGee!" he called.

Tim came out straight away &amp; saw Gibbs motion him into the lift, he went straight in, unsure what his fate would be.

Jenn moved closer to Gibbs "don't be too hard on him" she motioned to the petrified agent waiting in the lift.

Gibbs just eyed her, he flashed a look into the lab &amp; saw his girl now sitting with her brother, he headed into the lift himself.

* * *

Tim just waited for it to start, Gibbs had hit the up the button &amp; within seconds had pressed the emergency stop button, but nothing came Gibbs just stared at him.

Gibbs wondered if again he'd have to start the conversation, he looked at his agent for a few moments &amp; was about to start when he was beaten to the punch.

Tim was slightly freaking out at baring the brunt of Gibbs's stare, but he needed to take ownership of what had happened so he took a deep breath "Boss, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let her close to her car &amp; I shouldn't have let her off the navy yard. I accept full responsibility"

Gibbs was impressed with his young agent, but this was not entirely his fault though he wasn't going to let him know that yet &amp; he want to try to work that nagging thing Kelly wouldn't tell him yet "Why did you?"

Tim gave an internal moan, how could he answer that? He agreed with Tony that telling him that he fancied his daughter was the wrong thing to do "She can be really persuasive &amp; she was so sure of herself I didn't think I'd be able to talk her out of it boss. I didn't want her to go alone, like she'd threatened to do if I didn't go along, so I went. I knew it was the wrong thing, but I didn't want to go without some protection, knew that would be an even worse decision"

Gibbs remembered that even as a kid she could be persuasive &amp; she always seemed sure of herself. "I know she can be persuasive &amp; seem sure of herself McGee but you need to realise that **you are a Federal Agent** &amp; shouldn't let someone talk you into anything, you have to work on your authority &amp; find a way to combat other peoples persuasive powers with your own"

"Yes boss" Tim agreed, it was something he knew he had to do &amp; was also something Ziva &amp; Tony had mentioned too.

"As for making sure she stayed protected &amp; not letting her go alone, that was the best decision in the whole mess you made, you realised that you were faced with a bad situation &amp; made the best bad decision you could" Gibbs said.

Tim considered that good news from Gibbs, that was almost a compliment, so what came next shocked him.

"Thank you for keeping her safe McGee" Gibbs said simply.

Tim's eye's widened in utter shock, he'd never heard his boss say thank you, especially to him before! He didn't know what to say, so he just nodded his thanks.

Gibbs didn't want to get into the nitty gritty of everything, he had a feeling it wouldn't be in anyone's interest to dig further "I'm sure DiNozzo has told you that you screwed up?" he asked, it drew a nod "well, he's right, but you're not alone, there's blame to be shared, the Director has some of it &amp; my daughter has more than her fair share of it"

Tim knew that was true, again he just nodded but he wondered how much trouble Kelly had gotten into.

There was still something bugging Gibbs though "Was there any other reason for you letting Kelly talk you into going apart from her persuasive nature?"

Tim tried not to close his eyes as he thought about it, what on earth is he supposed to say? "Ah, well, she seemed a little down &amp; it was something she wanted to do, I thought if we went it might help her feel a little better" it wasn't a lie, he had thought the trip may help her lift her mood.

Gibbs eyed his agent, he knew her mood hadn't been the best but there was something more to it, but he couldn't work it out. He was so frustrated with himself, nothing ever slipped past him, so how on earth was this getting him stumped? He'd have to keep a close eye on everything and everyone "Ok, I do not have to tell you that you are not to take Kelly or Phoenix anywhere unless I expressly ask you to do I?"

"No Boss" Tim replied, he wasn't going to take either of them anywhere without his ok.

"Good, cause if you do..." Gibbs said, leaving it open to his agents interpretation.

Tim swallowed "yes boss" he wasn't stupid enough to risk Gibbs's wrath.

"Ok then" Gibbs nodded "before you go back into the lab, my daughter has something to tell you" he added reengaging the lift.

Tim wondered what he was talking about, what did Kelly have to tell him?

* * *

Nix had seen his dad come in &amp; then go back out, it was a few minutes later that he saw his sister heading straight for him.

Kelly walked straight through lab, not even meeting the eyes she knew she had on her &amp; went right into the ballistics lab where her brother was.

Nix watched as his sister sat down next to him &amp; he couldn't help but see a slight wince as she sat, his eyes widened, did their dad spank her? "Did dad?"

Kelly didn't know what to say, she also didn't realise that that single swat had left a remaining feeling on her bottom.

Nix took her silence as a sure sign that he had, she was looking like she had after ever time she'd gotten into trouble with their mum, horrible! Ohh boy.. "are you ok?"

Again Kelly didn't know what to say, she was still feeling pretty emotional but she didn't want her brother to be too worried "yea, ok"

Kelly smiled as Buster shifted to lean his head against her lap, she stroked his head "did you feed him?"

Nix guessed she didn't want to talk about it, he just nodded "yea, gave him a tin, he was pretty hungry, ate the whole thing"

Kelly saw the bowl not too far away, there was barely anything left in the bowl "yea, looks like it" she said as she rested her head back against the wall, she was dreading this next apology, she just waited for it.

"Kelly" Gibbs called from the hallway.

Nix flashed a look at his sister, she jumped up straight away &amp; headed to where their dad was waiting in the hall, what was going on?

Gibbs had seen his girl sitting down &amp; her jump to as soon as he called her, he suppressed that smile &amp; waited for her to come out into the hallway, once she was with them he spoke "Kelly, something to say to McGee?"

Kelly did her best to quell her nerves, she took a deep breath trying to do so, she wished she could do this in private without her dad, but knew not to even request that "I just ah,... wanted apologise for what happened... asking you to go outside with me was wrong... I knew that dad had... denied me the same thing... and I deliberately manipulated the situation to go when he wasn't here" she said quietly, using the words she knew her dad wanted to hear.

Tim had to admit he was surprised to hear her apologising but he kinda figured she'd decided to do this before heading outside, so that wasn't a surprise to him.

"Even though dad had denied my request go to my place I made a deliberate decision to go &amp; I knew you weren't comfortable with leaving the navy yard, and I pushed you into the situation...so... I'm sorry for forcing you into a situation you weren't comfortable with &amp; for demanding your cell phone to prevent you from phoning my dad... you kept telling me it was the wrong thing to do &amp; I kept ignoring your advice, so I'm sorry Agent McGee...and I know you didn't have to come with me, so thank you for coming to keep me safe." Kelly finished, she had managed to finally look at Tim at the last sentence, she tried to show just how much she was sorry &amp; thankful. She also knew that she had to come clean about commandeering his cell phone.

Tim was impressed, she had taken total ownership of the whole thing, that takes guts! He could see she was sorry for it &amp; that she was also glad that he'd gone with her, knowing a reply was required he found his voice "Apology accepted, I'm just glad we got back safe &amp; sound"

Gibbs motioned his agent back into the lab. He'd been expecting the apology to go a different way than how it went, he again got a funny feeling, but there was one thing that he had to deal with first. He looked at his girl who was standing a mere foot from him, she was head down again fiddling with her fingers "Kelly" he said, as she looked up he spoke again "you demanded &amp; took his cell phone?" no wonder Tony couldn't get a hold of him!

"Yes sir" Kelly swallowed.

"Do you still have it?" Gibbs asked.

"No sir, I returned it when we got back into the parking lot" Kelly answered.

That's something Gibbs thought "Do I have to tell you that you are never to do something like that again?"

Kelly shook her head "no sir"

Gibbs nodded "Is there anything else you need to tell me?" could he get it out of her.

Kelly thought about it "don't think so sir"

"Ok" Gibbs conceded that it wouldn't be forthcoming at the moment, he closed the gap between them &amp; again using his finger he raised her chin so he look at her "thank you for apologising, you took responsibility for your actions &amp; that takes great courage. I'm proud of you." he finished wrapping his arms around her, yea she'd screwed up, but they'd dealt with it &amp; now it was time to move forward. He was also getting sick of hearing the word 'sir' come out of her mouth &amp; considered changing it to 'dad', but maybe it was too soon, maybe he needed to keep the strict nature that came with it for a little bit longer.

Kelly let herself get wrapped up in her dad's embrace &amp; love, she was glad those apologies were over, the one with Tim hadn't been as bad she thought it would be. She just wondered how long it would take for her dad to trust her again, she wondered how long she'd be on the short leash he was going to have her on.

Gibbs felt his girl grip him tightly, it only served to make him grip her more tightly "It's over my baby Kell bear, everything'll be ok, I love you &amp; that will never change"

"Love you too" Kelly whispered.

Gibbs had barely heard the whisper, she'd said it into his chest, but it brought a smile to his face "come on angel, I think I need a proper introduction with Buster" he said, trying to coax her back into the lab.

Kelly raised her head &amp; smiled, she just nodded allowing her dad to walk them back into the lab

* * *

**A/N: At least they're over with! Maybe now they can move forward.. **

**But I think we've had enough serious stuff for now, it's dinner time, so what will happen when Martha Taylor brings some dinner over &amp; possibly her son too? How will those reintroductions go?**

**More up soon, you know I love hearing your thoughts, so review away!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: To all my recent followers &amp; favourites, welcome aboard! Glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, you all rock! I really appreciate hearing your thoughts/comments! ****I know I normally reply to you all, but tonight I am in desperate need of sleep &amp; want to get this posted, so please forgive me!**

**To quickly answer the comments, yes the apology's were tough on Kelly, but she got through them. As for her &amp; Tim, they'll get some time together... eventually, will something develop? Ahh.. that's the question..**

**To the Gust Reviewer: Kelly is 21, but I am unsure how ONE parental swat, or even Gibbs washing her mouth can be considered assault, he would never harm her. He would though discipline her &amp; that is what he did, he made the parental decision as to what kind of discipline it would be. **

**Now, let's see how the visit of some of the Taylor's find the Gibbs's &amp; what about his team? How are they doing?**

* * *

Ziva had been extremely surprised at Gibbs actions in the last 30 minutes, after he'd come back into the lab with his daughter, they'd properly introduced the dog to everyone &amp; then he'd just sat himself down in the ballistics lab, cuddling her in his lab. They were watching Nix get Buster to do tricks, like 'shake' 'roll over' 'play dead', they were even laughing a little too, she was confused. Kelly had majorly disobeyed her father, surely Gibbs was still angry with her?

Jenn had been on the phone, trying to get further leads, but she was watching Ziva intently, she was watching her watch Gibbs &amp; Kelly. Tony &amp; Tim were up in the bullpen with Fornell, chasing leads too, so as soon as she hung up she headed over "Ziva? Are you ok?"

"I am confused" Ziva admitted.

"About?" Jenn asked, she saw that Abby was trying to look 'busy' on her computer.

"They are laughing" Ziva stated.

Jenn smiled "they are" glad to see they were both moving past the incident.

"But she disobeyed him, she did something very wrong" Ziva replied, if she had done anything even remotely like that when she was younger, her father would not be laughing with her 30 minutes later.

"Yes she did" Jenn agreed "but Gibbs has spoken with her about it, I have no doubt that he's made her realise the error of her ways &amp; I'm sure she had penance to pay, she apologised to myself &amp; Agent McGee for what she did &amp; now they're moving forward."

"but she screwed up" Ziva said, using the words Tony had used earlier.

Jenn had always wondered about the relationship between Ziva &amp; her father, what little she knew told her it was not an ideal father/daughter relationship one little bit. "If that had been you Ziva, what would your father have done?"

"He would not be lenient with me &amp; he would not be laughing with me so soon after the fact" Ziva replied, she had always been strictly disciplined, it was part of her Mossad training.

"I sincerely doubt Gibbs was lenient with her Ziva, but he dealt with the issues at play &amp; now he's moving them forward" Jenn said, he really was a good dad.

Abby had been listening to the conversation &amp; could see Ziva was still not understanding it, she thought she'd help the Director out "He's a good dad Ziva. He kinda reminds me of my dad. I remember one time I went to the park alone without his or my mum's permission, when I got home over an hour later, he was mad as hell, but he was also really relieved that I was home safe &amp; sound, cause he'd been worried sick"

"What did he do?" Ziva asked.

"He spanked my 10 year old bottom for going somewhere without adult permission or supervision" Abby replied matter of factly "but then we went back to the park together &amp; he bought me ice cream" she smiled.

Jenn smiled, sounded very familiar to her.

"He rewarded you for bad behaviour?" Ziva asked, she couldn't believe it.

"Did you miss the part about him spanking my bottom? It hurt like hell, I couldn't go on the swing, cause I didn't want to sit down &amp; dad putting me on the slide, yea that hurt!" Abby replied "He disciplined me for the bad behaviour, I well &amp; truly learnt my lesson, but he then moved on, he didn't want to let the 'bad air' hang over us, otherwise the mood in our house would have been horrible &amp; he didn't want me to stew"

Jenn had to admit, it sounded very familiar, but she saw Tony come in, the expression was one of sadness.

Tony entered the lab, he'd heard most of the conversation between the girls &amp; had to admit he felt some jealously. He had no relationship with his dad &amp; seeing Gibbs interacting &amp; in fact discipling his kids out of love, that made him yearn for years long gone.. he just didn't want to talk to them about it, so he headed straight through to Gibbs.

"I don't need my face licked" Gibbs laughed "Buster, down!"

Buster immediately stopped licking him &amp; sat back down, resting his head on Gibbs's lap.

"He's just trying to show you he likes you dad" Nix laughed, he'd egg'd Buster on to do, it was funny!

"I'm glad pal &amp; I like him, just not when he's licking me, especially my face" Gibbs replied, he saw Tony hovering "need something DiNozzo?"

"Ahh, Martha Taylor is here boss" Tony reported, even he had to agree with Ziva, Gibbs was now totally relaxed again, he'd never come down off an angry outburst so fast.

"What's she doing here?" Kelly asked, why was she here.

Gibbs looked down at her "Bringing dinner missy, I asked her to bring some stuff over so we wouldn't be eating take out for every meal, just like you wanted"

Kelly swallowed "didn't know that" she had no idea her dad had organised it.

"I know you didn't, because I didn't want you to be nervous" Gibbs replied.

"Why would I be nervous?" Kelly asked.

Gibbs looked to Tony "is she alone?"

"No boss" Tony confirmed.

That was good enough for Gibbs, he turned to his girl "She's brought someone with her"

"Who?" Kelly asked.

"Your partner in crime" Gibbs grinned, part of him couldn't understand how she hadn't put it together yet.

Kelly's face lit up "Harry's here?"

Gibbs nodded "would say so... so are you nervous?"

"A little" Kelly confessed.

"That's what I thought" Gibbs said, he stood up &amp; held his kids up too before turning back to Tony "Where are they?"

"Break room boss, with McGee &amp; Ducky" Tony answered.

Gibbs nodded, he didn't want the meeting to be too overwhelming for his kids, nor the Taylor's so.. "stay on it down here, I'll have McGee &amp; Ducky bring food down for you guys"

Tony nodded "yes boss"

Gibbs led his kids &amp; Buster up to the break room, he wondered how this would go. He'd always tried to keep a distance from them, but Harry especially, it had been so hard to look at him &amp; not see the memories of him playing with Kelly, he hoped the meeting would go well.

Gibbs spotted Martha as soon as they came in, she was sitting at one of the tables with Ducky while Harry was pacing off to the side, he cleared his throat, he really didn't know what to say or how to do this.

Harry turned as soon as he heard the sound &amp; his gaze fell to Kelly instantly, his eyes widened as he took his old friend in, while he was shocked &amp; appalled at what had happened, he was so happy to have her back! But it was really weird to say the least. He couldn't help but give her a grin instantly "Kell!"

Kelly smiled as soon as she saw Harry, he'd grown, but that was to be expected, he'd kept his slim figure &amp; his hair was still jet black, but it had almost a marine buzz cut to it "Harry!"

Gibbs &amp; Martha shared a smile as the pair embraced in hug, they even gave a small laugh as Harry spun her around.

"Missed ya!" Harry said as he spun his friend around like he used to.

Kelly couldn't help but laugh "Missed ya too"

Martha saw Phoenix standing very close to his father, she approached &amp; crouched down "You young man, have to be Phoenix, I'm sure you've heard this before, but you look a lot like your dad, except well, for that hair, I'm sure your mum was glad you got some part of her, I'm Martha, Harry's mum" while he did look like his dad, that hair was red as Shannon's!

Nix looked at this woman, she wasn't too tall &amp; had mousy blonde hair with green eyes "Nice to meet you"

Martha smiled "nice to meet you too, but who is this?" she asked motioning to the dog sitting next to him.

Nix smiled "This is my dog Buster"

"Well Buster, it's a pleasure to meet you" Martha said looking at the dog,

"Whoof!" Buster barked back.

Martha smiled as she turned back to Nix "I hope he doesn't eat flowers, because I like our rose garden the way it is"

Nix shook his head "No, but if you've got rats, he'll happily chase them away for you"

Martha chuckled "I like that idea very much!" she hated rats!

Gibbs even smiled at that.

"Hey squirt, come 'ere" Kelly said beckoning her brother over.

"Harry this my brother, Phoenix... or as I call him squirt" Kelly grinned "Squirt, this is Harry"

Harry looked down at the kid "Nice to meet you squirt"

Nix grinned "Nice to meet you too, Mr Trashcan!"

Kelly &amp; Harry both laughed at that comment, even Martha gave a chuckle.

Gibbs though was stunned, he turned to his son "you know about those names?"

Nix nodded "uh huh, he's Mr Trashcan &amp; she's Lady of LAL"

Tim had been watching all this unfold, it was nice to see them reunited with some old friends, even though he seemed a little jealous of how Kelly was interacting with Harry, but those last comments just confused him, he shared a look with Ducky who was equally looking confused.

Nix beckoned Harry down to his level &amp; when he &amp; his sister crouched down he whispered "I know about the park too...could use a trip there, you know, relieve some pent up energy or create some" he finished with a toothy grin.

Harry did his best to keep a straight face, he shared a look with Kelly seeing full well she was trying to keep a straight face too "maybe when things settle down, we'll go, the four of us. You, your sister, me &amp; my younger sister Stacey, she's about your age &amp; would be more than willing to partake in that adventure"

Nix couldn't help but smile, Harry had a sister his age! After all the stories of Kelly having fun with her neighbour friend, he'd get a chance to create similar ones.

Kelly was surprised "you've got a sister?"

Harry nodded "yupp, though I refer to her as Miss Milkshake" he smirked.

Martha &amp; Gibbs had been trying to hear what the trio were talking about but they were talking too softly, it wasn't until they stood back up did Martha speak.

"Kelly my girl, come here, you're so beautiful" Martha said with her arms open for a hug, she was so glad to have her come into her arms, she'd missed this little girl so ever much "It's so good to see you my girl"

Kelly smiled as she was enveloped in a hug with Martha, her hugs were just like she remembered, motherly warming hugs, almost as good as her mum's "good to see you too"

Martha smiled giving her a kiss on the head, she released her from the hug, but kept one arm around her "now, what were you three talking about?"

Nix grinned "Harry said he &amp; Kells will take me &amp; Stacey to the park!"

Gibbs did his best not to choke on the air he was breathing. Kelly &amp; Harry both flashed each other looks, again trying to keep a straight face.

Ducky had been watching on with intrigue, this was a sight to behold, being able to see old friends reunite was so heartwarming, but after the names Nix had used for Kelly &amp; Harry he'd gotten curious &amp; now his friend was choking &amp; he hadn't even consumed anything, he was a little concerned, what was so strange about going to a park? "Jethro, are you ok?"

Gibbs did his best to get his breathing back under control "fine Duck" he gaze though switched to his kids &amp; Harry, the older 2 were doing their best to keep a straight face, his son though was just grinning.

Martha gave Gibbs a sly grin "Perhaps they will need supervision at the park, you &amp; Ted may have to accompany them"

Tim was getting really confused, what on earth were they talking about? Why would Gibbs &amp; Ted have to supervise a trip to the park if Kelly &amp; Harry were taking their younger siblings?

Gibbs flashed a look at Martha "you may be right" he said, damn keeping a straight face was challenging right now "why don't we eat?" he needed to divert all of their attentions.

Martha nodded curtly "of course, it should still be fairly warm", the look on his face was priceless, if only Shannon could see, oh they were going to have so much fun again! She could already see a change in her neighbour &amp; was truly happy about it.

As Martha went to get the food Gibbs grabbed the trio of kids &amp; pulled them back to get a quick private word with them. He first looked at his son "you trying to give me a heart attack? or maybe you want me dead before I've even found mum?"

Kelly pressed her lips together to prevent the smile from forming, she saw she wasn't alone, Harry was doing the same thing.

Nix gave a sheepish grin to his dad "sorry"

Gibbs then looked at the older two "you two need to convey what the word secret means, unless you want me &amp; your dad (he said looking at Harry) to end up on the receiving end of them" he said motioning to Martha, but clearly meaning both her &amp; Shannon.

Kelly couldn't help but grin "Are you already scared of mum? That's so... "

Gibbs raised his eyebrow "soooo what, young lady?"

"cute" Kelly grinned.

Gibbs smiled.

* * *

"She looks fine Jethro, you were probably right, she was pushing the boundaries, testing you to see how far she could push" Martha said, she was at a table with Gibbs while the 'kids' were at the table on the other side of the room, he'd just caught her up on Kelly's exploits. Those two gentleman had left to deliver food downstairs somewhere.

Gibbs nodded glad for the reassurance "I don't know what I'll do if we can find her in time" he admitted, it was what concerned him the most.

"Well, you wont have to worry about that now will you?" Martha asked "because you will find her, you're not going to stop &amp; neither is Ted. I've told Ted this, but let me tell you it as well" she waited for Gibbs to look at her "You will find her, because a, neither of you are willing to not find her, b, those two kids need their mother &amp; c, I want my friend back! So you better find her Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"

Gibbs smiled, yea her &amp; Shannon were so alike, no wonder they got on so well "yes ma'am"

"Good, that's settled" Martha said with a gentle, warm smile she patted his arm.

Gibbs smiled as he saw his girl approach.

Kelly went up to him "umm, can I run down to the lab quickly &amp; grab something?" she knew better than to just go, especially as she was still under orders to not leave her dad's sight.

"What do you need?" Gibbs asked.

"I brought something from my place we could have for dessert" Kelly answered.

Gibbs considered it for a moment "ok, straight there &amp; back"

"yes sir" Kelly answered &amp; headed straight for the lab.

Martha watched her go "she's learnt her lesson well &amp; truly I'd say"

"I know" Gibbs agreed "I just don't like that she's back to calling me sir... wish it would be dad again"

"Give it time, once she settles down again, and things relax a little she'll be back to you calling dad" Martha said trying to reassure him.

Gibbs was glad when it had only been 4 minutes &amp; he saw his daughter return.

"So, what yummies are in there Lady LAL?" Harry asked as soon as she'd sat back down.

Kelly grinned &amp; opened the container "cookie?" he offered him.

Harry's eyes glazed over the cookies, just like he remembered, he took one &amp; went to bite "hmm, reckon I could actually fit this into mouth in one go now"

"I know I can" Nix grinned as he put a whole cookie in his mouth.

Harry stared at him "geez squirt, you've got a big mouth!" he could never have fitted it in at his age!

"m re or tw" Nix mumbled through the cookie.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"he said, his record is two, as in two cookies in his mouth at the one time" Kelly clarified.

"and has he ever choked on a cookie?" Gibbs asked, now standing at their table with Martha, he was looking his son squarely in the eye.

Nix shook his head.

"Let's keep it that way, so take that out of your mouth &amp; eat it properly please" Gibbs said "do that again &amp; you'll be barred from cookies for a week"

Nix instantly took the cookie out of his mouth, a week without any cookies? He didn't like the sound of that.

"And as for you mister" Martha said looking at her son "don't give him any ideas, behave like the mature 21 year old probationary police officer that you are"

Kelly looked at him surprised "you joined the force?"

"Got the badge to prove it" Harry grinned.

"Hmm" Kelly huffed "guess cops &amp; robbers wasn't just a game for you" she realised that why he had the haircut he had.

"yea it was" Harry retorted "now I get to play it every day!"

Martha rolled eyes "what is it with the men in my family"

Gibbs just smiled, Harry was 4th generation cop, he turned his attention to his daughter "were you going to offer any cookies to Martha &amp; I? Or were you three planning on hogging them?"

Kelly held the container up to her dad "we were merely grabbing some before you ate them all, cookie?"

Gibbs eyed his daughter, but took hold of a handful of the cookies for himself "I'm bigger, so my stomach is bigger, therefore I get more cookies"

Nix looked at his dad confused "I thought we could only have 3 cookies in one sitting, no matter how old we were, at least that's what mum always said" he finished with a cheeky grin, his dad had taken about 5 cookies.

Kelly watched her dad round her to get to her brother, she saw that Harry &amp; Martha were both watching on eagerly as well.

"That mouth of yours needs to be filled before you get yourself into even more trouble mister" Gibbs smirked.

"Why would I be in trouble for pointing a rule out, mum also said that if we point out a rule we can't be in trouble" Nix said riling his dad up, this was fun!

Gibbs looked around "do you see mum here at the moment? Cause I don't. Soooooo... I think I need to introduce you to the consequences of being a cheeky little boy, mister"

Nix stared at his dad wondering what he was going to do, when all of sudden he yelped from fright.

Kelly laughed at the fright her brother got, her dad had yanked him off his seat &amp; quite quickly &amp; effectively turned him upside down, putting his legs over his shoulders &amp; securing him with one arm while the other was used to tickle him to death.

Nix was in a fit of laughter, he'd never been tickled like this before, he was quite literally dangling from his dad's shoulders &amp; being tickled to death, he didn't think he could breath "ddaaaadd, stopppppp"

Gibbs was loving hearing his boy in hysterical laughter, he'd never get sick of it "are you going to stop being so cheeky?"

"Noooooo" Nix laughed.

Kelly &amp; Harry laughed at his response.

Martha could see the utter joy on Jethro's face, he'd shut himself away from the world for so long, to be able to see a smile &amp; hear his laugh again was just beautiful, she just had one issue "Not that I'm not loving this, but Jethro, your son just ate, do you really want to risk him... shall I say, requiring the use of the bathroom at this moment?" these actions could definitely bring Nix to vomit his dinner back up.

Gibbs's eyes widened, he'd totally not even thought about that &amp; she was right, he gently manoeuvred his son onto the ground, so he was lying on his back, he was glad to see he was still laughing, he grinned at him "what have we learnt?"

Nix was still laughing, even though he was on the ground, his dad was still tickling him gently "that being cheeky can result in loss of breath" he grinned.

Kelly burst into laughter again, it only too two seconds, but Harry joined her. He looked up to see his mum trying, not very successfully to keep a straight face.

Gibbs laughed, oh they were going to have some fun times ahead! "uh huh"

Ziva had been watching on for a good few minutes still in shock, Gibbs was being so fun! She'd never realised he could be this way, especially after what had transpired.

Martha saw a black haired lady standing just off to her side "Hello"

Gibbs looked at who Martha talking to "Ziva David, Martha Taylor, the young fella over there is her son Harry"

"Hello" Ziva said.

Harry smiled "Hi"

"I umm... have Lt Taylor on the phone, nothing new, but he wanted to check in" Ziva said.

"I'll take it for a minute" Martha said to Ziva before turning to Gibbs "you get yours &amp; your son's breathing under control"

Gibbs &amp; Nix both grinned at her.

"Martha! What's wrong!" Ted yelled through the phone, all he heard was 'get breathing under control'.

Martha had to smile as she heard her husband's yell "Nothing is wrong Ted, your good friend was merely trying to cause his son to loose his ability to breath, through what you both used to refer to as 'the tickle monster'"

Ted breathed a sigh of relief &amp; then smiled "then that's ok"

Martha kept her gaze on Gibbs as she spoke again "Oh, Phoenix has asked Harry &amp; Kelly to take him &amp; Stacey to the park, I suggest you &amp; Jethro go along, they may need supervision"

Gibbs kept his gaze on Martha as he tried to keep a straight face, though his hand went to cover his son's mouth as he let out a small laugh. Kelly &amp; Harry shared a look &amp; diverted their gaze's from Martha.

"Ted? Are you there?" Martha asked, oh, this was too much fun, she looked to Gibbs "perhaps you can get the man to talk?"

"I can try" Gibbs said, as he stood up &amp; took the phone, he moved down the corridor though, wanting to get out of ear shot from Martha.

"Ted" Gibbs said when the coast was clear.

"Thank heavens it's you" Ted admitted "I nearly had a heart attack!"

"Try having to keep the straight face in front of her!" Gibbs retorted.

"That boy should have known better" Ted said, what was his son thinking!

"Oh, it wasn't your boy that let the cat out of the bag, it was mine. I've reminded Harry &amp; Kelly about conveying what the word secret means!" Gibbs replied.

"Good idea" Ted agreed, he'd be a deadman if that one ever got fully out of the bag.

* * *

"Harry, do want to stay or come home?" Martha asked, they'd been at NCIS for well over 2 hours, she had to get home.

Harry flashed a look to Gibbs.

"If ya wanna stay, feel free. I'm sure Kelly would appreciate it" Gibbs said, truth be told, having someone to keep Kelly company &amp; occupied was probably a good idea, especially someone that knew her.

Kelly nodded "yea, I would" she was loving being able to catch up with her friend.

"Then I'll stay" Harry decided, he was equally loving spending time with his friend.

Martha smiled, she turned to Gibbs "Call me if you need anything else"

Gibbs nodded "I'll walk you to your car, Buster could use a bathroom run I'm sure" he replied "Buster!" he called.

Martha was impressed by how quickly the dog had jumped to his command &amp; was by his side "looks like he even knows who's boss already."

Gibbs grinned "yeap" he turned to his daughter who handed him the leash "thanks, why don't you guys go back into the ballistics lab. It's getting late, you should try to get some rest, so no video games for you, but especially you Phoenix" he added looking towards his son, he was sure he didn't need to remind her to not go anywhere.

Nix pouted a little, but wasn't going to disobey his dad "ok"

Kelly nodded "ok" she definitely wasn't going to disobey her dad, she looked up at Martha "bye".

Martha smiled "oh come here my dearest Lady of LAL" she said with a chuckle, again taking her into a hug.

Kelly had to admit it felt really comforting to be in a hug with Martha, it was just liked she remembered when she was a kid,

Gibbs couldn't help but smile as he watched his girl be enveloped into Martha's embrace, he knew that just as he &amp; Shannon had really cared for Harry, Martha &amp; Ted had been the same with Kelly.

"Everything will ok Kelly, your dad &amp; Ted will get your mum, I'm certain of it" Martha whispered reassuringly "call me if you need anything, anything at all my girl, ok?"

Kelly just nodded into her before pulling back &amp; heading into the far end of the lab with Harry &amp; her brother, she was feeling a lot better now, she felt like her dad was maybe trusting her a little, he hadn't reminded her to stay put &amp; it had been really comforting to see Martha, and to have Harry stay, that was really good too.

* * *

**A/N: That was a bit of fun wasn't it? **

**A request: For those that have read More than he dreamed of, you will know all about the visits to 'the park' &amp; the nicknames, but I ask that you not spoil it for those readers that haven't by positing comments about it in the reviews. It's a family secret that will have to be discovered in due course... and yes, we'll have fun doing it! **

**But I think it's time to get back to the search for Shannon, can they finally get a break &amp; work out where she could be going? But how &amp; who will finally crack it &amp; where exactly is she heading for?**

**More up soon! You know I like hearing your thoughts/comments, so review away!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: To my newest followers/favourites, welcome aboard! I still get chuffed seeing those numbers climb, really is heartwarming to know how many people are enjoying this story! To my reviewers, you all rock! Thanks so much for taking the time to leave your thoughts, I really appreciate reading them!**

**Disclaimer: Please remember that I'm Australian &amp; while I have visited the shores of the US, I cannot claim to know its geography all that well. So all my routes, distances, locations are all based on research through google maps &amp; the internet - nothing more.**

**Also, I know things have been going along slowly with the search for Shannon, but they're about to start moving... rapidly!**

**Now, let's see how they go as they get back to tracking Shannon... where is she going?**

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts Jethro?" Jenn asked Gibbs, he was just staring down the lab to where his kids &amp; Harry were.

Gibbs turned to her, he'd been lost in thought just staring at his kids, it had taken some time but they were finally asleep. His boy was curled up on one mattress asleep with Buster next to him, his girl was on another mattress sitting up, but leaning against Harry's shoulder, she looked to be asleep as well. "just thinking"

"About?" Jenn asked, genuinely curious.

Gibbs couldn't even work out what thought had most recently been on his mind, so many were streaming through "too many things"

Jenn could understand that "you know you're surprising your entire team with your actions of late"

"What?" Gibbs asked, what on earth did she mean.

"Well, let's put aside the fact that we were all shocked that you had a family in the first place &amp; everything that transpired" Jenn started.

"Let's" Gibbs agreed.

"The way you've been acting with your kids, the way you apparently handled the incident with your daughter &amp; how you handled it afterwards has genuinely shocked some of them" Jenn said.

"I'm sorry?" Gibbs asked, he didn't know what she was getting at "how do they know about how I handled it?" he didn't say anything &amp; knew for damn certain neither did his girl.

"I'm not referring to the one on one conversation you had, but you general demeanour throughout it all" Jenn clarified "Ziva was in complete shock that you weren't more stricter with her &amp; that soon afterwards you were cuddling &amp; laughing with her. She said though, that shock was nothing compared with what she saw in the break room, where you apparently dangled your son from your shoulders &amp; tickled him to death!" she finished with a raised eyebrow, she wished she could have seen it, the sight would have been something!

Gibbs did his best to hide the grin "it was necessary"

"I'm sure it was" Jenn smiled "While Abby can relate to how you're handling your parental duties, Tony seems..."

"Gibbs!" Fornell called.

Gibbs had to admit he was glad for the interruption, he had no idea where Jenn going with the conversation &amp; wasn't sure if he wanted to know "keep your voice down Tobias, kids are asleep"

Jenn sighed, she'd hoped to have been able to finish the conversation, yes he had a lot on his mind, but she was wondering if he had considered how everything was affecting his other 'kids' at all? Each of them seemed to be affected differently.

"Sorry" Fornell replied "we might have gotten another hit for a location"

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

"Springfield, Illinois" Fornell replied, he motioned to Abby to explain.

"We were checking the traffic cam's in Springfield Missouri &amp; found a possible match, the camera was blurry, you can't really see her, but I called the trucking company &amp; they were able to contact the driver, they just called back, they said he confirmed that he'd given a lift to a woman with red hair, but she didn't give her name. He's on his way to Chicago, but he dropped her off in Springfield, only like 30 minutes ago!" Abby explained.

"Where's Taylor?" Gibbs asked, that was the closet sighting they'd gotten! Please let him be close!

"He's in St Louis boss" Tony replied "he's already heading out, reckons he can be in Springfield within 70 minutes"

"The LA team are about 2 hours behind them, and Dayle is about 3 hours behind, both teams are trying to catch back up" Jenn added, as soon as they'd finish interrogating the 2 men the state police had grabbed they'd hit the road again trying to catch up to where Ted was chasing Shannon down.

"We're just getting into the traffic cam's of the stop the company said he dropped her at boss" Tim said.

Gibbs took a minute "Give me a map Abs" he looked at the map, ok, the guy had dropped her off, so she clearly wasn't going up to Chicago, she'd have to start veering east at some point "Get me Taylor"

Tony still had him on the line &amp; passed the phone over.

"Ted, don't go to Springfield" Gibbs said.

"Seriously Jethro?" Ted asked shocked.

"Yes, we have to stop chasing her &amp; try to think ahead, she can't go much further north before having to turn east, head towards... Indianapolis, that looks like her last chance to go east before getting to Chicago" Gibbs surmised.

"You sure she wont go all the way up Jethro?" Ted asked "we know she was in Springfield, we may be able to get intel if we get there" he understood the logic, but they were risking missing out on intel by not going to her last sighting spot.

"Is the Seattle unit still with you?" Gibbs asked.

"Right behind me" Ted confirmed.

"Send them to Springfield then, you go ahead" Gibbs suggested.

"Ok" Ted agreed "hope this works"

"Me too" Gibbs agreed, he heard Ted give orders to his 2nd to get Seattle to go to Springfield.

"How are the kids?" Ted asked.

"They're asleep, Harry's really helped keep Kells relaxed, thanks mate" Gibbs replied.

Ted had to smile "glad to hear that, he messaged me to say he was staying there, he's got tomorrow off, so he'll stay as long as needed, say hi to them"

"Will do" Gibbs agreed, before hanging up, he turned back to McGee &amp; Abby "find her."

"Yes boss" "Yes Gibbs" came the reply.

Fornell saw Gibbs move towards his kids, but he stopped before going all the way down to them "you going to tell them?"

"Nope, gonna let them sleep, took long enough to get them to go to sleep, wont wake them unless we get a big lead" Gibbs replied, he didn't want to disturb their sleep, they both needed rest.

Fornell had to agree with him, better to let them sleep, but he saw that Kelly was now lying down &amp; resting her head on Harry's chest "just how good friends were Kelly &amp; Harry back then?"

Gibbs smiled "the best of friends, she thought all boys had germs, expect for Harry, they played together daily growing up. Them falling asleep together not a big surprise, I'd often find them both curled up on the couch or floor asleep from sheer exhaustion" he was glad to see that their friendship had obviously kicked on, so he had no issue with the way the pair slept, in fact he'd welcome it if he meant his girl would get some rest, she needed it!

Fornell wanted to say that they're not kids anymore, but he left it alone, Gibbs had enough to deal with, so he just nodded &amp; head to the others.

* * *

Gibbs was again trying to piece things together, as he watched his kids sleep. Part of him felt like he should wake them, after all their mum was less than 8 hours away &amp; closing, they'd gotten a sighting a little while ago in Springfield, Ohio, but without knowing which way she'd make the last part of the trip, he couldn't really take off. Ted had closed the gap, he'd missed her there by like 45 minutes. The good news was that Mac hadn't found her yet, she was getting closer &amp; he could feel himself being spurred on by that.

Trying to think again about all the clues she'd given him, the sentence about walking away from bullies, the missing photos of him in his service uniform, the damn sentence from the taxi driver about the 'pink wooden bird song', what was she getting at?

Nix wasn't sure what had woken him, but decided to find his dad &amp; as soon as he came out of the ballistics lab he found him sitting on the floor resting against a wall, not sure if he was asleep or not he went up &amp; sat down next to him "dad?" he whispered.

Gibbs jumped from the noise but smiled "hey bud, what are you doing awake?" it was like 04:00 rechecking his watch, he'd actually fallen asleep, geez!

Nix shrugged "just woke up"

Gibbs pulled him into his lap "mum's getting closer"

Nix looked up "where is she?"

"Last sighting was Springfield, Ohio about 3 hours ago" Gibbs confirmed.

"She stopped at another Springfield?" Nix asked curiously.

"She's stopped at 3 different Springfield's..." Gibbs started, they'd all thought it strange, but he got interrupted...

"Springfield Missouri, Illinois &amp; Ohio?" Nix asked, a thought was coming to him.

Gibbs looked at his son questioningly "yea.. those three, why?"

Nix grinned "I know where she's going! Kelly!" He yelled

"Where Phoenix?" Gibbs asked quickly.

"What?" Kelly asked still half asleep as her &amp; Harry came through the sliding doors

"Mum's going to Stillwater!" Nix yelled excitedly.

* * *

**A/N: What a place to end it! LOL, sorry! But I couldn't resist! But why exactly does Nix think she's going there? Do the clues make sense now? **

**Now, speaking of Stillwater... there is a certain person that lives there... right? How will all the Gibbs &amp; even Harry react when talk switches to other members of the family?**

**More up soon! You know I love hearing your thoughts, so review away!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Happy New Year Everyone! I hope everyone had a festive, happy &amp; safe celebration period! To my newest followers/favourites, welcome aboard! To my reviewers, you all rock! Thanks so much!**

**To Guest Reviewer Jack Fan: Thanks for the review! Yes, he will be a apart of this, I love his character! He'll make an appearance soon, promise!**

**Now, Shannon's off the Stillwater huh? Just why does Nix believe that? Let's see if the clues all fit into place &amp; what information will it stir to infuriate Gibbs &amp; shock Harry? Let's find out...**

* * *

Gibbs looked at his son in shock "how do you figure that?"

Kelly was wondering why her brother thought that &amp; saw that everyone was now paying attention to him.

"Well, you see it's all about the time..." Nix started

"Phoenix, get to the point!" Kelly exclaimed

Gibbs took a calming breath "please pal, the point, quickly" if that was the case, they had a destination target, he could work with that.

Nix swallowed &amp; started to talk quickly "We used to talk about doing road trips to Stillwater &amp; we'd talk about where to stop along the way..."

"you wanted to stop at all the Springfield's along the way, try to work out which one was what they used as a basis for the show" Kelly interrupted him.

"That's what mum did!" Nix exclaimed.

"Mum stopped at 3 different Springfield's" Gibbs clarified for his daughter.

"Thought that was a bit strange" Abby interjected.

Gibbs suddenly thought about all the clues "goddammited!" he vented, they all fell into place now! How could he have been so blind! He jumped up.

"Dad?" Kelly asked.

"The clues make sense now, walking away from bullies? The missing photo of me in my service uniform, even that pink wooden bird song thing! They've got one connection.. Stillwater!" Gibbs replied, he had been blind! Utterly blind! He cursed himself for it!

Kelly knew what some of them meant, Walking away from bullies - clearly the incident at the park with Chuck when he fought for mum, Missing photo - was taken at the Stillwater train station, but.. "I get the first two, but pink wooden song bird?"

"Yea, that one I don't get either" Nix added.

"Bird Song Winery, we went there on one of our visits" Gibbs clarified for her, but looked at his son "you get the line about bullies?"

Nix grinned "yupp, we had a kid in class when I was younger, his name was Chuck &amp; he was a bully too"

Gibbs couldn't help but be shocked at the fact they knew about it.

"Ok, hang on bird song sure, ok. but Pink wooden?" Kelly asked.

"That's private" Gibbs replied, that was his exploits in the high school gym &amp; he wasn't going to share that piece of knowledge with any of them.

"What's so special about Stillwater?" Jenn asked, she was curious as to what was so special about this place.

"Where's Stillwater?" Ziva asked, she'd never heard of it.

"Stillwater, Pennsylvania, it's where Shannon &amp; I both grew up &amp; met" Gibbs answered "Harry, call your dad, tell him to get there, it's just.."

"Just off the 80, past Bloomsburg, I remember" Harry smiled, he remembered the visits up there like it was yesterday, everything was coming back to him.

Gibbs nodded "gear up!" he ordered the rest of them. He saw his team quickly head out of the lab with Fornell.

"We're all going yea?" Kelly asked hesitantly, she really didn't want to be left behind.

"Yes Kells, we're all going, I'm not leaving you two here, your mum's probably closer than we are, I want to get there as fast as possible" Gibbs replied, he certainly wouldn't leave them behind when he was going a good 4 hours away.

"Umm..." Kelly said..

"Yea?" Gibbs asked.

"What about...Gramps?" Kelly whispered, she didn't know what had happened to the man, he'd basically been wiped from their lives when they went to Houston, was he alive, or dead? He wouldn't be that young anymore...

Gibbs looked at her wide eyed, he hadn't spoken to his father since... but she was right, he was already there, he'd have to suck it up "I'll call him, that's a good idea angel"

Kelly's eyes widened "He's alive?"

Nix couldn't help but be a little surprised as well.

"yes he is" Gibbs confirmed "wait... did you think?" he was fuming again, that bastard of a man!

"Didn't know what to think, Mac kinda just made him disappear from everything" Kelly replied.

Gibbs closed the small distance between them "Angel, I promise you your grandfather is alive &amp; well" he presumed, he would have been contacted if that wasn't the case.

"When did you see him last?" Nix asked, he was always curious about his grandfather.

Jenn noticed how Gibbs was now looking very unsure of himself "I'm just going to oversee the others, make sure everyone is geared up &amp; ready, we'll meet you in the garage. Abby, can you help me please" wanting to leave the family be, Harry was on the phone, she was going to get him to leave too, but decided that could be something for Gibbs to decide if he so desired.

Gibbs saw the two ladies leave &amp; turned back to his son "it's been a while pal"

Kelly got a very strange thought, but she had to ask "Dad?"

Gibbs saw his girl was still looking down "What is it angel?" he suddenly realised she was back to calling him dad, that had him smile, regardless of what they were discussing.

"What about... grandma?" Kelly stuttered.

Gibbs knew Shannon's mum, Joanne was alive "She'll be over the moon to see you, just like gramps will be" he had momentary considered that maybe she'd be in on it too, but with Kelly asking about her &amp; the fact that she hadn't been mentioned at all thus far, it obviously wasn't the case.

Kelly had to sit down out of pure shock "she's... she's... alive?" she stuttered again, that had just hit her like a tone of bricks!

"Angel, you ok?" Gibbs asked concerned, she'd gone pale.

Kelly looked up her dad "we... we... had a..."

Gibbs was now really concerned &amp; was seriously considering getting Ducky "you what angel?" he asked as he crouched in front of her, gently stroking her hair.

Nix knew what his sister was getting at, he was just too young to remember "we had a memorial service for her after she, well apparently died" he whispered.

Gibbs looked at his son in utter shock.

Harry had been mid-sentence &amp; his jaw dropped into silence.

"Harry!" Ted called, he'd gone silent.

Harry came out shock "sorry dad, I want a piece of this guy! He's an asshole!" he vented.

"I don't want you near him! But you'd have to get in line anyway" Ted replied, he wasn't going to reprimand the language cause he felt the same way, but didn't want his son near the man, if he could help it.

Harry was still pissed off "The bastard made them believe that Shannon's mum, his own damn fucking wife had died &amp; held a memorial service for her! The guys..." he didn't even have words for him!

Ted flared his nostrils in disgust, he was too angry to say anything, taking a deep breath, he put his foot down, he wanted to get to Stillwater fast! "Stay with them bud, follow Gibbs orders, and no heroic's ok?"

"Yea, I won't do anything stupid, I'll see you there" Harry replied.

Gibbs stroked his girl's head whilst holding onto his son "angel, everything is screwed up. I hate that it's badly screwed up, but we'll get through it all. Once we get mum, we'll find grandma, we'll all spend time together. Everything will be ok"

Kelly just nodded, that sounded good.

"Ok, why don't we go down to the garage &amp; get ready to go? Bud grab Buster's leash &amp; we'll grab some food to eat on the way" Gibbs suggested.

As they walked into the garage Gibbs pulled Harry aside "you speak with your dad?"

"Yea, he's high tailing it there, all the other units are still a little behind, but are doing their best to catch up. I'd like to come" Harry finished, knowing he shouldn't presume that he could go.

"Your dad ok with that?" Gibbs asked.

"Yea, he said to stay with Kells &amp; Nix and... not to do anything heroic" Harry finished with a smirk.

Gibbs smirked "I'd agree with that statement, no heroics Harry"

"Hasn't even crossed my mind" Harry replied, it wasn't a lie, it didn't cross his mind, it was all his mind was thinking about, he wanted his own piece of the man.

"Make sure of that" Gibbs eyed him, he'd keep Harry with his kids, he didn't want him hurt either "now, go see DiNozzo &amp; he'll kit you out"

"Right" Harry agreed &amp; headed off.

Gibbs took a deep breath, he couldn't delay it any more, he had to call his dad, he moved away from everyone &amp; dialled.

"Agent DiNozzo?" Harry asked.

Tony was busy getting the all the gear sorted, including vests for Kelly &amp; Nix "yea?"

"Gibbs told me to come to you to get kitted out" Harry stated.

"Here's a vest" Tony said "one of the others can help you put it on" passing it to him.

"I can manage, and I'll need a weapon" Harry said.

Tony looked up suddenly "why do you need a weapon?"

Harry realised they didn't know he was on the force "I'm with DC Metro, Officer Harry Taylor" he said showing his badge &amp; ID "I'm going to do all I can to keep that dickhead away from my best friend, so I'll need a weapon"

Tony was surprised, but there it was badge &amp; ID to prove it &amp; his father was a Lieutenant in SWAT "ok" he agreed "Ziva, get Harry a sidearm" he called, but looked back "anything more than that will have to come with Gibbs's ok" he wasn't going to get this kid a rifle of any kind without Gibbs's ok, even if he was a cop.

* * *

**A/N: Firstly, The Simpsons Rock! Lol, good on you Nix! And at least Gibbs figured out the clues! And it looks like a full family holiday is due... but first it looks like Gibbs will have to speak with his dad, that could be awkward!  
**

**But it's coming up next, so you wont have to wait long!**

**More up soon! You know I love hearing your thoughts/comments, so review away! **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hellooo all! To my newest followers/favourites welcome! So glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, you're all amazing! I love hearing your thoughts/comments, hearing how much you all love this, truly inspire me!**

**To JackFan: Glad you're enjoying this, if you want a good read, you should check out the Fic this was based on &amp; the main timeline in this universe "More than he dreamed of", the sequel is already up too &amp; there's plenty of Jack!**

**I know you're all eager to get to the conversation between Gibbs &amp; Jack... so here we go!**

* * *

Gibbs just waited as the phone rang &amp; rang, he checked his watch 04:30, from memory his dad usually got up at 05:00 to be at the store for opening at 06:00 &amp; his dad always kept the phone by his bed, so where was he? Then he heard it.

"Heelllooo" a very groggy, tired Jack answered the phone.

Gibbs swallowed, how could he say hi? He hadn't spoken to his dad since...

"Hello, is anyone there?" Jack asked a bit more awake, but nothing "if you don't say something, I'm going to.."

Gibbs mustered is courage up "Hi... Jack"

Jack got the fright on his life "Leroy?" he hadn't heard from his son in so many years, not since the funeral for his poor girls, so why on earth was he calling now &amp; at this hour?

"Ahh... yea" Gibbs got out.

Jack really didn't know what to say, but it was the middle of the night "something I can do for you at this hour of the morning?'

Gibbs took a breath, straight to the point, he could do that? Couldn't he? Still, how to tell him? "Ahh, yea. I need a favour, but I need to tell you something first, are you sitting down?"

"Leroy I'm in bed!" Jack replied, but he couldn't help but wonder why his son was asking him for a favour after all these years.

"Right" Gibbs said "you see... the thing is..." gosh, how does say this? How did his little girl tell her brother? "ahh..."

Jack had no idea why his son was stuttering, his son never stuttered, it was always to the point "just say it"

"Shannon&amp;Kellyarealive" Gibbs said extremely quickly, there he said it, he just waited for the reaction.

Jack was stunned "I'm sorry? could you repeat that? It sounded as though you said... "

"They're alive, my wife, my daughter, your daughter-in-law, your granddaughter, they're alive" Gibbs repeated a little slower.

Jack was really confused "Son, I don't think... that's just not... possible"

"Gimme a sec" Gibbs said closing his eyes for a split second, he looked over to his girl &amp; beckoned her over, he whispered into her ear "say hi to gramps"

Kelly shook her head, she was way too nervous for that.

Gibbs sighed but didn't want to push her "They're alive, I'm holding your granddaughter in my arms as we speak"

"Th...ey'...re a...li...ve?" Jack stuttered.

Kelly heard her grandfather's voice &amp; changed her mind "Hi gramps!" she called.

Gibbs smiled down at her &amp; pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"Ke...lly" Jack choked out.

Gibbs smiled, in any other situation he would have passed her the phone, but they had to get going "That's her, this isn't a dream" he covered the mouth piece "take you &amp; him (motioning to Nix) to the bathroom &amp; let Buster go too, we'll then get going"

Kelly nodded &amp; headed off.

"Leroy? What is going on?" Jack asked, he was really confused!

"It's a long story &amp; I don't have a lot of time." Gibbs said "bullet points are that we were right to have never liked Mac, he... he stole them from us, from me!... He took them from me dad!" he finished, finally letting emotions get the better of him.

Jack was now fully awake, he could hear the pain &amp; emotion in his son's voice &amp; he'd called him dad! That was saying something "what do you mean stole Jethro?" he never did like the man.

"Like I said, long story, but he used that accident to basically kidnap them &amp; he moved them to Houston" Gibbs said "I don't have time for more details" he could feel himself choking up with emotions, but he didn't have time for it, he pushed it all back down.

"Ok, so what do you need?" Jack asked, his heart was breaking just as he welled up with fury at the same time &amp; he didn't even know the full story.

"Kells found me yesterday morning here, but Shannon was still in Houston with him. Ted Taylor was over in Houston, by the time he got to Mac's place, they were all gone. Turned out Shannon had managed to get away from him, she's been making her way back here all day &amp; night, we think though we know where's she's headed... she's coming to Stillwater" Gibbs quickly explained.

That propelled Jack into action, he started to make a move to get out of bed "when will she get here? How's she coming in? What about him?"

"We think she's about 3-4 hours out, she's been hitching rides with trucks most of the way, so maybe another truck, maybe a bus, car, not sure. We've gotten some of Mac's men who'd been chasing her, but still haven't found him, he could be on her trail too. Ted &amp; his SWAT Team are about half hour behind her, he's been trying to catch her all the way from Houston. We've also got a few other SWAT teams not far behind them. We're about to leave, be there as soon as I can" Gibbs got out as much intel as he knew.

Jack started to try to work it out "Ok, do you think she'll come to the store or..."

"Store, it's on the main street, she'll probably try to stay out in the open as much as possible" Gibbs replied interrupting him, if she'd try to get to his dad's place, that would take her a few streets back &amp; into residential area, much less foot traffic, maybe she'd count on someone recognising her? Though given everyone thought she was dead.. maybe not.

"Ok, I'll let the Sherif know and..." Jack started to say but got interrupted again.

"No!" Gibbs said interrupting him.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Mac's got numerous people in various agency's on his payroll. We need to keep this off the record &amp; off the radio transmission. If he gets a whiff that she may be heading towards Stillwater it could spur him into something." Gibbs explained, he had to keep this under the radar, had to keep her safe "just get to the store, make a sweep of the area &amp; keep a look out" he added.

"Ok, I won't mention a word to a soul, I'll make sure to keep watch, she turns up &amp; I'll get her safe &amp; sound" Jack replied, the way his son had said it, it was obviously very important to keep it off the radar. He would do what ever he could to get that dear girl safe &amp; back to his son.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied, he looked the garage over, his entire team, plus Harry, Fornell &amp; the Director we're all geared up &amp; just waiting for him, he'd seen that Tony had gotten each of kids into bullet proof vest, he had feel proud that his SFA had done that without even being asked.

"Ahh dad, one more thing" Gibbs said, his eyes falling to his son.

"What?" Jack said, he wasn't sure he could take much more.

Again, Gibbs wasn't sure how to say it... he'd just have to say it "you've... you've got... you've got a grandson" he finally got out.

Jack's jaw dropped "I beg your pardon?"

Gibbs smiled "You've got a grandson, he's name's Phoenix, Phoenix Leroy... he's,... well, you'll see"

Jack really didn't know what to say "ahhhh..."

"Look I know you're shocked at everything, but I have to get going, so I'll see you soon" Gibbs said, he knew his dad was shocked, but he didn't have a second to spare.

Jack came out of his shock "right, I look forward to meeting him &amp; to seeing Kelly...and you Jethro" he was looking forward to seeing his son, it had been so very long, but still grandson? Where on earth did he come from?

"They are too... and so am I" Gibbs finally finished, thinking of something again "and dad, if you see..."

"Jethro, if I see MacDonald, he will feel the back of my hand before he even feels the front of my fist, my Winchester isn't good enough for that man" Jack interrupted him.

Gibbs smirked "it might not be good enough, but make sure it's ready none the less. Don't take chances dad, he's got at least one security man with him"

"Leroy, the way I am feeling at the moment, the almighty wouldn't be enough to stop me!" Jack replied, his son was right though, the first thing he'd do when he got to the store was get the rifle loaded &amp; primed. The more he thought about it all, the more anger &amp; hatred he was feeling towards to the man, he honestly didn't know how his son was holding it together, he took a deep breath "Don't drive recklessly Jethro, just get yourself &amp; the kids here safely, I will make sure Shannon is ok &amp; get her as soon as she gets here, the last thing we need is for something to happen to you all while you're driving up"

Gibbs knew his dad was right, like his dad he took a deep breath trying to calm himself down again "Will do, I'll get Ted to call you with his ETA, hopefully he's able to make up more time &amp; get there quickly"

"I'll be at the store in 20" Jack replied, he remembered the Taylor's &amp; Ted being with SWAT.

"Ok, bye" Gibbs said.

Jack hung up with his son &amp; took a moment to gather himself, when he first answered the phone it thought it was one of the delivery trucks saying they were running early or maybe a wrong number, he never would have imagined it would have been his son, let alone hear the story he'd just heard, not only were those sweet girls alive, but he somehow had a grandson too, and it seemed it was thanks to that bastard of man, his son was right, he never liked MacDonald Fielding.

Jack put the phone back &amp; headed straight for the bathroom, he would quickly get himself sorted &amp; over to the store, he needed to get eyes on the main street. If his son was right &amp; he usually was, she'd make a beeline straight for the store &amp; he had to be there, he wouldn't let anything happen to her, especially at the hands of that man!

* * *

"You ok dad?" Kelly asked as she saw him heading back.

"Yea angel, I am" Gibbs replied, he smiled loving that she was well &amp; truly back to calling him dad "Gramps will be at the store in 20, he'll keep a look out for mum, he'll find her &amp; keep her safe"

"Did you tell him about me?" Nix whispered.

"You know it isn't easy to make your grandfather lost for words, but when I told him about you, he just had nothing to say" Gibbs finished with a smile "I'm hoping though he doesn't have a heart attack when he sees you"

Nix liked that "good thing we know CPR"

Gibbs had to smile at that "yea pal, that's a good thing" he turned to the others, he now saw that Fornell had some of his men with him as well.

Jenn looked everyone over, Fornell had 2 of his men with him, there was the team, Harry, she'd also had Ducky kitted out, just a feeling, she'd hoped she was wrong but thought better to be safe than sorry, he had brought his bag &amp; some supplies. "How do you want load up?" she asked Gibbs.

"Duck, you go with Fornell &amp; his team. Harry, can you ride with the team? Director, could come with us?" Gibbs answered.

"Yes Gibbs" Harry replied.

"Of course" Ducky &amp; Jenn replied.

"You remember the store Harry?" Gibbs asked.

Harry smiled "I do, I prefer the rear entry though... freezer room" he finished with a small grin towards Kelly.

"Cellar's pretty cool too" Kelly chimed in, with a smirk.

Gibbs had to chuckle, the trouble these two found themselves in up there, but he had to impressed at their memories "I'm glad, try to use the memories to not get yourselves lost" he said looking at Harry, before turning to Tony "get him a rifle &amp; ammo, he can manage it"

Tony nodded "yes boss"

"Abs, stay on everything, call if you get anything, and I mean anything" Gibbs said to her, he turned "Palmer! Stay will Abby, keep her caffeinated"

"Yes Gibbs" Jimmy replied.

Jenn approached the car she'd be driving in, knowing Gibbs was going to drive she headed for the front passenger seat, but got stopped.

"Director, I need you to sit in the back seat please" Gibbs asked, he turned "Phoenix, this side behind me, put Buster in the middle between you &amp; the Director" he wanted him &amp; Jenn positioned strategically so they were on each side of the car.

Jenn watched as Nix hopped in as instructed, she also watched Kelly get into the front, she was curious, she would have thought his protective nature would see him put both kids in the back, she though got in as requested. She cottoned on quickly as to why, she saw Kelly swallowing 2 tablets, she knew what they were, Gibbs never went anywhere without them, and her suspicions were further confirmed at the next exchange.

"You're not going to be sick in my car young lady are you?" Gibbs asked with a smile.

"No dad" Kelly smiled.

Gibbs nodded &amp; with that, they were off, he knew this would be a balancing act, he had to drive as quickly as possible but he also had to make sure he didn't make his girl sick, that would help any part of the cause. He just prayed they'd get there in time, prayed that Ted would catch up, maybe even beat her there, she'd recognise him. He knew that even though it had been 13 years since he'd spoken with his dad, that he could trust that he would do whatever was required, he just had to get there... he wasn't there back then to help, this time he was here, he had to make it count!

* * *

**A/N: That was a little awkward to start with, Jack was more than stunned but he will do all he can to get Shannon when she gets into town. **

**The big question is can Gibbs get there in time? Will they get there safely or will trouble find them on the way? **

**More up soon, I know you all know this, but I love hearing your thoughts, so review away!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: To all the people who have recently become 'followers' &amp; 'favourites' welcome! So glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, thank you! I really love hearing your thoughts &amp; am so glad everyone is enjoying this story!**

**To Guest Reviewer CookieSprinkles: Thanks for your review! What will happen IN Stillwater, yea that could be messy, but they've gotta get there first!**

**Now, let's see how they go... can they get to Stillwater safely? **

* * *

Tony had to admit it was taking quite a bit of concentration to keep up with Gibbs's driving, they'd been on the road for a good 2 &amp; a half hours. According to Harry it was roughly a 4 hour drive, but given the way Gibbs was driving, he could see them getting there within the next hour. He couldn't help but wonder how Kelly was coping, surely with the way he was driving she'd be close to being sick.

Tony could also see Fornell behind him, they were keeping a small gap between each car, but wouldn't let anyone get in the middle. Tony had tried to point out it would be safer if Gibbs put his car in the middle, just incase something happened on the way up. They still had no lead on Quinn, but Gibbs being Gibbs said no &amp; that he had to lead as he was the only one who knew the fastest way there, that Tony couldn't argue with, so he &amp; Fornell had agreed to switch positions every so often &amp; take turns in keeping an eye on the traffic behind them, it was the best they could do. They had another car that was about 30 minutes behind them at last notification. NCIS SSA Tripoli &amp; his 2 agents, as well as Mike Franks had been chasing down some leads on the other side of town &amp; had to wrap up there before joining them on the road.

Jenn had to admit, this car trip was a further eye opener for her into Gibbs, while they didn't speak a lot, he somehow always picked up on the moments when either Kelly was feeling close to being sick or Nix was feeling off &amp; would just make simple comments or start small conversations, each occasion settling them back down. How he could keep Kelly from throwing up was really beyond her. She'd never seen it before, but despite her going green on a few occasions, he was somehow able to keep her from being sick, and could even get her to calm back down with such comments as 'I don't like smelly cars, remember?' it just amazed her, that the girl said said 'yes' &amp; settled back down.

Gibbs could see his son getting nervous again, his nerves seemed to come &amp; go "Nix bud, wanna tell me how you decided Buster was your dog?"

Nix had been staring out the window, this time he was wondering what his grandfather's reaction would be to him, he smiled though at his dad's question "he reminded me of me"

"How you figure that?" Gibbs asked.

"Young &amp; cheeky, he made me smile &amp; laugh straight away" Nix grinned "he likes to play around too, he can wrestle you know!"

Gibbs knew that the point about making him smile &amp; laugh was probably the clincher far more than the young &amp; cheeky aspect, given they'd gone to get him almost straight after coming out to DC. He couldn't help give an internal chuckle at the wrestling comment &amp; wanted to share something with his boy. He smirked as he raised an eyebrow &amp; looked at his son through the rear view mirror "is that so?"

Nix nodded his head "yupp"

"and do you like to wrestle?" Gibbs asked, he wanted to confirm it first.

"Yea" Nix replied.

"You know who else likes to wrestle?" Gibbs asked.

Nix shook his head "no"

"Me" Gibbs grinned "So Buster will have to get in line" he couldn't wait to see have a wrestling session with his son, it would be a lot of fun.

Nix grinned, wrestling with his dad, that would be so much fun! He'd definitely be able to learn some new moves!

Gibbs just smiled, glad he could re-settle him for a little while. He moved a hand &amp; stroked his daughter's head, she was trying to sleep but their conversation had woken her slightly, "ssshh angel, sleep" her sleeping was the best way to help her get through this "shh, sleep angel" he smiled when he saw her eyes close again.

"Boss, still there" Johns said

Fornell looked back, damn! There were 2 black SUV's following them, they'd just turned off one highway to get onto another, he was hoping they wouldn't do likewise, it could be a coincidence but his gut was telling him it was unlikely. "DiNozzo" he called.

"What ya got?" Tony came back on the comms.

"2 black SUV's have been with us for a good 20 minutes, both made the jump from the last highway too, not liking this, they were keeping some distance, but that's closing... fast" Fornell replied.

Tony flashed a look back, given the slight bend in the road he could see the SUV's, they were only maybe a mile behind, he was wondering what the best course of action was to take, when he heard a voice.

"Fornell, hang back, if this is an issue, we want to box them in, DiNozzo, stick close" Gibbs ordered, he'd been listening to the conversation.

"Wallace, call Tripoli, see where he is, we need him stat!" Fornell ordered.

"Yes sir" Wallace replied &amp; dialled his cell.

Gibbs was trying his best to keep an eye on the SUV's, they did seem to be getting closer, like Fornell his gut was working overdrive on this, something wasn't right, damn it! He shook his girl "Kells, angel, wake up"

Kelly had actually managed to fall asleep "we there?"

Gibbs wished they were, they were in the middle of nowhere right now "No, but I need you awake" he looked back to Jenn "can you switch with Phoenix?" he wasn't going to demand it, but if what he knew they both thought was coming, he'd much prefer to have him on the opposite side to where the car was going to come from.

Jenn smiled "I was going to offer that" she quickly undid her seat belt, and manoeuvring Buster, she &amp; Nix switched, with him now on the far side &amp; Jenn in the middle seat.

"I want you both to listen to me carefully, it may be nothing, but there's some SUV's following us. I'm hoping they just pass us by, if not &amp; I tell you, I want you both to lean as far forward as you can, grip your legs with your hands &amp; stay down. Bud, why don't you get Buster on the floor next to you"

Jenn could see the boy was nervous, so she helped Nix get him down. She was doing her best to not stare at the SUV's, but they were quickly approaching, both were now between Tony &amp; Fornell, like the others she knew this wasn't good, something was wrong, but she did her best not to show it.

Gibbs saw Buster get down "good work bud, everything'll be ok" he saw Kelly's jumper was still tucked up to the side of the seat, she'd been using it as a pillow, it had a hood "put your jumper on please Kells, hood too" if something was to happen, the hood would help to keep the glass off her.

Kelly wasn't liking this at all, she quickly put the jumper on.

Tony was staying on Gibbs's ass as close as possible, it was the balancing act too close &amp; if they had to break suddenly he'd go through their rear, too far back &amp; the SUV could get in between, problem was it left the entire side of Gibbs's car exposed to being taken by the side. He saw though some movement in their car, they were moving Nix away from the side of the car likely to be hit, but that meant that both Kelly &amp; Nix were on the same side, without any protection, he'd understood Gibbs reasoning for putting him &amp; Jenn diagonally opposite each other,

"Harry, McGee, as soon as whatever happens, happens, you get out &amp; get to the side of their car where Kelly &amp; Nix are, get them out &amp; protected" Tony ordered.

"Yes Tony" came the response for the pair.

Ziva was riding shot gun, her eyes were glued to the side mirror "I'm not liking this"

Harry thought that was an understatement, they were all feeling nervous "the second SUV is slowing! They're trying to distance us from Fornell!"

Tony tensed "Lock &amp; load!" he ordered.

"Fuck!" Fornell exclaimed "lock &amp; load!" he ordered, he was cursing that Tripoli was still about 15 minutes away! "Ducky, get down &amp; stay in the car, this could get ugly"

Ducky could see the SUV in front of them had slowed down &amp; was preventing them from overtaking again, these damn one lane highways! He would stay in the car, he wasn't trained for anything. He saw FBI Agent Johns next to him lock &amp; load his rifle ready for anything.

McGee saw it, the second SUV broke suddenly, Fornell only managed to stop just in time "Tony!"

Tony had seen it too, but he couldn't deal with that, the first SUV was trying to overtake him &amp; had done it with such a sudden burst of speed that Tony knew they had to have something illegal in the engine, it was already almost overtaking them "hang on!" he veered his car trying to take the SUV out before it took Gibbs out.

Gibbs saw the 2nd SUV break &amp; then the first take off like lightning towards him "now!" he called &amp; helped his girl lean forward, he could see Jenn had covered Nix with her own body, it served 2 purposes, kept him covered &amp; moved herself as far away from the impending thud that was going to happen as possible.

With a steel barrier on the curb-side Gibbs knew he'd have no chance to get out of the path of the car, all he could was to try to get away from the SUV, but he knew that the rate at which the SUV came upon them wasn't likely. All he could do was try to keep as much control of the car as possible. He felt the hit too, came crashing into the back end on the side, he kept a firm grasp of the steering wheel "hang on &amp; stay down!" the SUV kept ramming into them.

Tony had tried to take the car out, but he'd missed &amp; watched as it collided with Gibbs's car, he redirected his efforts &amp; rammed into the back of the car, while it gave them a jerk it didn't stop them, then he saw it, a window open, then he heard it, a gun shot! "Crap!" he put his foot down again &amp; rammed into the back of the SUV, it sent them forward.

Ziva had reacted instantly to the gun shot, she lowered her window &amp; moved herself a little out of it, she tried her best to steady herself as she took aim at the car &amp; fired her weapon, she suddenly realised she wasn't alone, Harry was doing the same thing, she redirected her efforts towards the windows, tyres, anything to stop the car.

Harry had seen Ziva move to get out the window, he knew he had to do the same thing, lowering his own window he made a move himself "hold my legs McGee"

Tim was trying to hang onto his seat "you can't..." he tried to say, but the kid was already moving, so he just grabbed onto Harry's legs &amp; held him.

"Shit" Gibbs cursed as he heard the first shot ring out "Stay down!" he yelled, again pushing his girl trying to get her as far down as possible.

Jenn was keeping Nix covered, he'd screamed a few times, she understood why, the car kept being slammed, she'd heard Kelly's cries too. She knew Gibbs was doing his best to get away from them, but right now, with a steel barrier on the other side he had no where to go. She saw that her window had shattered already &amp; drew her weapon, opening fire on the SUV.

Fornell had slammed onto the breaks, just managing to not go up the rear of the SUV, he'd also caught sight of the other SUV propelling itself forward towards Gibbs, he wanted to help them, but had to deal with the occupants in this vehicle first "Tyres!" he yelled.

Instantly his 2 agents, manoeuvred themselves out of their respective windows, they'd have gotten out, but didn't want to do that given the SUV could have sped off before they had a chance to shoot the tyres, they both took aim &amp; began shooting at the tyres.

Fornell tried to get past but the SUV kept blocking him, he finally saw that his men had managed to shoot the tyres, effectively bringing the SUV to a stand-still, he swung his door open for protection &amp; stepped out behind it, he saw both his agents do likewise, with the one from the rear joining him behind his door "FBI! Toss the weapons &amp; come out, hands up!"

Gibbs was beside himself, he was boxed in, this was either Mac or Quinn, he was betting on Quinn &amp; the bastard choose this section of the highway purely to be able to box them in! "It's ok, it's gonna be ok!" he said, trying in vein to sound assured of himself.

Gibbs saw the barrier was finishing up ahead, he just had to get there! "DiNozzo!" he yelled into the comms.

"yea boss?" Tony yelled back.

"Barrier is finishing soon, stop ramming him. As soon as it finishes, I'm veering off. Once I have, push through between us &amp; let them have it!" Gibbs ordered.

"Ok!" Tony called back, for this to work he'd need all bodies inside the car "Inside! Ziva! Harry!" he yelled, as soon as they were inside he continued "barrier is finishing, Gibbs is going to veer off. Harry, McGee previous orders stand, get to Kelly &amp; Phoenix. Ziva, we are going to deal with them!"

Fornell hadn't really expected the occupants to readily agree &amp; sure enough, their reply was gun fire, taking cover he waited for the lull, then along with his men returned fire, he knew the main thing was to keep them busy, if they could keep them here they couldn't go off towards Gibbs. There was one thing they desperately needed &amp; that was Tripoli &amp; his team!

Wallace ducked out of a shot that came ringing past him, they needed... he spied a tree on the other side of the road, if he could get there, he could possibly draw cross fire &amp; they'd stand a better chance of taking the men out "Sir, I'll go over there... draw cross fire"

Fornell agreed "Ok, wait until we cover you" he motioned to Johns "on 3, one... two... three!"

Wallace bolted across the empty terrain to the cover of the tree, just missing a few bullets by inches.

"Where the hell is Tripoli?!" Fornell vented, he motioned to both Johns &amp; Wallace, they'd all fire in sync, he took a deep breath &amp; opened fire again on the occupants.

Wallace was using his new position to great advantage, firing straight into the drivers side window, he was easily able to subdue to man.

Fornell finally realised they were getting the upper hand over what he presumed was a 2 man team inside the SUV, with Wallace pinning the driver, he &amp; Johns were able to suppress the passenger, he was able to steal a look towards the others. His eyes widened, he saw Gibbs's car burst out from the road where he'd been boxed in &amp; veered off onto the grass, he took a wide berth obviously trying to get far away from the SUV, he saw Tony make an obvious push between Gibbs &amp; the SUV, it worked, instead of the SUV careening into Gibbs's vehicle, it did so into Tony's, they appeared to be lodged into each other as they moved further along the grassed area on the road side.

Fornell's eyes went back to Gibbs's car, in his attempt to veer off fast, the car had gone into a spin, he held his breath, not even wanting to think about what was going inside that car.

"Hang on!" Gibbs yelled, he was trying to get control back of the car, he'd been too quick to veer &amp; the car was now spinning, he was afraid it would tip, or worse, go crashing down into the ravine he saw not far off, he could hear both his kids give screams of terror, hating he couldn't stop what was happening to bring fear to them, all he could do was use all the skills he'd gained over his decades of driving to regain control.

"Ahhh" Kelly yelled, she was petrified, she was still head down with her arms wrapping around her legs, she could feel the car now spinning, she knew as soon as it all stopped she'd be sick.. she actually welcome it, because that would be the end of the spinning "daaaaaddddd" she cried.

Nix was gripping Buster for dear life "ddddaaaaadddd" he sobbed, he knew the Director was still holding onto him, but he was soo scared, he only wanted his dad, he had no idea as to what was happening, he just sobbed into his dog.

* * *

**A/N: What a place to leave it... I know, I'm mean! lol But seriously, uh oh! Things are not going well, at all! **

**Can everyone get through this mess unscathed? Is it Quinn? Will Tripoli &amp; Franks get there in time?**

**You know I love to hear your thoughts, so review away! More up soon!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: ****Sorry for the delay folks, I had this ready to go days ago but the internet was down for days :( But it's back! so YAY! To my latest followers/favourites welcome aboard! To all my reviewers, you just rock!**

**I know I left it at a big cliffhanger, so let's get on with it..**

* * *

Tripoli was flooring it, he was concerned &amp; knew he wasn't alone, every occupant in his car was. They'd gotten word about the company their fellows agents had &amp; were doing their best to reach the required spot on the highway. He'd also called Taylor &amp; managed to get the LA unit to divert from heading to Stillwater to come to them. Apparently they were the best placed team to get to them without having to double back to get to them. Taylor said his team, the Miami &amp; Seattle teams were all somewhere along the highway that lead straight into Stillwater, so they'd either have to turn around or go through Stillwater &amp; keep going, that would take too long. He hoped the LA team could get there fast, or better, hoped they wouldn't be needed! Just as Taylor was, who he knew had tensed even further, if his language was anything to go by that is.

Tripoli tensed when they finally came into sight of the whole mess, he cursed "Fuck! Banks, call the LA Team, check on their ETA! We need them, fast!"

"Yes sir" Banks replied from the back seat.

Tripoli had only worked with Franks for a few years himself before the man retired but that was enough time to know that he could be counted on to pull his weight in this situation "Right! I'm going to go off road, Maurice, you &amp; Banks, will jump out &amp; back up Fornell, Mike we're going ahead to the others"

Mike nodded "Agreed" that's where he had to be! He owed Gibbs so much &amp; this wasn't looking good.

"Yes sir" Maurice replied, he readied his gear &amp; Banks's as he was still on the phone, he knew they'd have mere seconds to bail out.

Mike could see that Fornell &amp; his guys were managing to keep their assailants at bay, but they still hadn't gotten them out of the car, nor managed to get them to stop shooting, if he wasn't so concerned about the the spinning car he saw up ahead &amp; the other one going to toe to toe with the other SUV he would have stayed to help. He checked his weapon one last time, he had to be ready for whatever was happening ahead.

"The LA team are still a good 30 minutes away sir, they're pushing it as hard as they can to get here" Banks informed.

Tripoli knew that wasn't soon enough to help enough, he took a breath "Ok, you two ready?"

"Yes sir" Banks &amp; Maurice replied, they knew their boss wouldn't actually stop the car but merely slow down, so a rolling exit would be on the cards &amp; it's one they'd trained for, each agent took a deep breath &amp; waited for the command.

Tripoli hated putting his team in this kind of danger, not only the way they were exiting the vehicle, but leaving them out in the open with mere minutes to make cover, he would have to take comfort in the fact that Fornell was keeping the men quiet at present. The other issue was the commotion up ahead &amp; it was that reason he had to basically divide &amp; conquer, he just prayed it worked! "Now!" he commanded, slowing the car down enough to allow for the exit of his men.

"Clear" Mike noted as soon as he saw the agent on his side exit &amp; come up ok.

Tripoli saw his man also exit &amp; come up ok, he then floored the gas pedal, needing to get to the others.

"Shit, we're lodged!" Tony screamed, he'd managed to get in between the SUV &amp; Gibbs's car, but they'd then collided &amp; were steaming ahead having somehow lodged together with the SUV.

Harry had felt the collision it was after all on his side, he could have sworn out of shock but held it in. "The bumpers are caught!" he said managing to see out.

"They're spinning!" Ziva shouted "Gibbs's car is spinning!" she'd turned to see if they got away ok &amp; was horrified by what she saw.

Harry knew they couldn't do anything about that right now, he drew his weapon &amp; took aim again, firing straight into the SUV's rear window, he was trying to aim for either of the men in the front seats.

Tim was hanging on for dear life! He could see Gibbs's car spinning, but what could they do about it? Especially as they were tied up, in more ways than one. His eyes then widened, Harry had started shooting again, what was this kid made out of? Nothing seemed to be fazing him! He turned, trying to see Fornell, when he sighed in relief "Tripoli's behind us!"

"Shit!" Tony cursed, just as Harry had started firing so had the man in the SUV, and he was aiming at him. He still managed to flash a look back in the rearview mirror, and sure enough Tripoli was fast approaching, thank heavens!

Mike flashed a look, he could see his probie was still having a whale of time trying to get the car back under control &amp; frankly, there was nothing they could really do without getting hurt or worse hurting them, they had to help the others first &amp; that almost killed him "Pull up on the other side of the SUV, I'll get their tyres &amp; then them!"

Ziva knew what she had to do "Aim for the trees Tony, with Tripoli on their other side we can steer them &amp; make them go right into them!" she said before again going just out of the window aiming her weapon &amp; opening fire.

"Tripoli!" Tony called through the comms, hoping they'd be online, especially now that they were in range.

"We're on their other side, Mike's shooting their tyres out" Tripoli came back.

"Drive them into the trees! But don't let yourselves be taken out! We need a viable car!" Tony almost shouted, he was struggling to keep control of the car &amp; not let the SUV run them into something.

"Right" Tripoli replied.

* * *

Fornell saw a car approach, it was an NCIS Charger, thank the stars! He then watched as the car veered off the road &amp; onto the grass. He couldn't help but watch in horror &amp; awe as the car slowed &amp; 2 agents tumble out of the backseats, he watched as the car took off once they were out, heading straight for the other group, Tripoli clearly had the divide &amp; conqueror idea. He was glad for the back up &amp; also that the others would soon receive back up.

Fornell laid down cover fire &amp; watched as the 2 agents moved into position with some sort of cover, they now had the SUV covered from almost all angles, it was time to end this crap! "Converge!" he ordered, while he knew it was easier said than done, it was something they had to do.

Ducky was trying to stay 'down' but he had to see how everyone was doing, he was worried, especially after he heard Tobias give the order to move in, surely they could get seriously hurt by the men in the SUV who clearly had superior fire power, he then noticed that from somewhere 2 extra men had turned up &amp; they weren't just any men, it was Banks &amp; Maurice from Tripoli's team! Backup had arrived thanks heavens! Though he couldn't see beyond the mess right in front of him, he presumed that Tripoli &amp; Franks had gone on to help the others, who he prayed were doing ok!

Ducky watched as Tobias &amp; the others all kept firing at the men in the SUV as they approached from multiple angels, it only took moments before it was over, he breathed a heavy sigh of relief once Tobias had called all clear.

"Clear!" Fornell called, peering into the front of the SUV, 2 men, now both dead! Well that was fun!

"Sir!" Johns yelled.

Fornell turned to look down towards the others, he saw that the other SUV was about to go straight into a grouping of trees with Tony's car on one side, they looked liked they were going to end up right alongside the SUV smashing into the trees. Tripoli's car was had stopped just a hundred yards back, obviously not wanting to end up with the same fate. The bigger issue was while Gibbs had finally managed to get his car back under control, it was still heading right for the ravine... crap! "Load up!" he had no idea what they would do, but he had to get there.

Tony could see they were about to end up crashing quite hard into the trees, he knew there was only one thing he could do to save his team "bail out!" he ordered "now!"

"Tony!" McGee tried.

"Now McGee! Ziva! Harry! Bail out!" Tony yelled.

Tim opened his door &amp; taking a quick deep breath bailed out, remembering his training from FLETC, he balled himself up &amp; let the roll happen. Harry saw Tim bail out &amp; as much as he didn't want to leave Tony in this, he was trained to follow orders so as quickly as he could he moved across the back seat &amp; bailed out too.

"Tony, come on!" Ziva said trying to pull him across.

"Go Ziva! We're about to crash, now!" Tony yelled.

* * *

Gibbs took a quick breath, they'd finally stopped spinning, but the car was still moving under the sheer motion that had carried it thus far, his foot was on neither the break nor the gas, he was worried that a sudden slam on the brake would result in a further spin, but with the ravine approaching he really didn't have much choice. If it was just him &amp; Jenn, they would bail out, but his kids weren't trained for it &amp; could seriously injury themselves. "hang on tight, it'll be over soon!" he just prayed he was right!

Jenn couldn't see a thing, she knew they'd stopped spinning because she'd felt it. But otherwise she had no clue, she was still bending over trying to keep Nix calm, the poor boy was hysterical, understandably so in her book. The dog also seemed to be having a fit, this was a whole new ball game for her, she'd never been in this kind of situation before "Shh, it'll be ok, your dad wont let anything happen to you"

Jenn felt the moment when Gibbs broke, the car again skidded but in doing so it also turned, she felt something, she wasn't sure what, but it wasn't good, it was almost like the car was on unsteady ground, she then got the fright of her life, the door next to Nix flung open &amp; she felt a sudden pull towards the open door, doing her best to keep hold of him, she used her other arm to push against the seat in front of her, trying to keep them in the car.

Nix was sobbing in terror, he'd never been so scared in his life, but then the door flew open &amp; he saw a massive drop "Ahhhh dddddaaaaaaddddd" he yelled.

Gibbs gripped the steering wheel, he was just thankful that they stopped &amp; hadn't gone into the ravine, then he heard it, his son, he flashed a look back &amp; his eyes widened in horror "Hang on!"

Kelly was hyperventilating, she had her eyes pinned shut, she was terrified of what she'd see if she opened them, but she heard her brother's scream &amp; became even more scared.

"I've got him Jethro" Jenn said, she was thankful that the belts were still holding them in. She'd try to move back towards the other door, but it would mean letting go of Nix &amp; she knew that even the belt was holding him, he couldn't cope with that "You're dad will get your sister out &amp; then help us, I'm not letting go of you Phoenix" she whispered.

Gibbs flung his door open, he needed to create leverage, so while it wasn't much, he put one foot on the ground, just outside of the car, he reached over to his girl "Kell, angel, look at me"

Kelly finally opened her eyes &amp; looked at her dad, but right at that point her door flung open "Ahhh" she yelled.

Gibbs instantly grabbed hold of her "Don't look down, look at me Kell, I've got you angel, you're gonna be ok"

Kelly was terrified, the ravine that was below was really deep.

"Look at me Kelly, look at dad" Gibbs repeated, she had her eyes screwed shut, he needed to get her out, so he could get Nix out too.

Kelly looked at her dad.

Gibbs was glad to see her look at him "Keep your eyes locked on me, You're going to unbuckle your seatbelt..."

"I can't!" Kelly protested

"Yes you can" Gibbs replied "you can do it, I'm not going to let go of you, as soon as you've unbuckled, I'm going to help you climb across here &amp; out of the car"

Kelly shook her head, she couldn't do it.

Gibbs took a deep breath "Kelly Anne Georgina Eleanor Gibbs, you can do it, I know you can, now move your left hand &amp; slowly unbuckle your seatbelt" he said gently, trying to coax her, he was glad she was doing it.

Kelly slowly moved her hand &amp; released her belt, but as she did so she felt the car shake again "Ahh"

"Ahhh" Nix cried.

Jenn gripped even tighter "I've got you &amp; Buster, shh" she said again, she had moved her hand from creating leverage with the front the seat to take a grip of the dog's collar as much as she could.

Gibbs gripped her even tighter "I'm not letting go Kells, now come on, I've got you" he knew their time was fading, the car was going to go.

McGee came out of his tumble &amp; was quite disorientated, standing up he tried to get his bearings &amp; in doing so saw something, holy crap "Gibbs's car!" he yelled &amp; did his best to start running, he saw Harry was a mere step behind him.

"Come on Kells" Gibbs said trying again to coax her, while also trying to pull her across towards him, when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We've got you boss" McGee called, he was gripping Gibbs for dear life.

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief when he saw not only McGee, but Harry, Fornell, his men.. thank heavens, he turned back to his girl "come on angel, they're steadying the car, let's get out"

Fornell was so grateful to have reached them in time, as he opened the back door to where the Director was, he leaned in &amp; put a grasping hand onto her "I've got you, the others are holding the car steady, but we gotta move"

Jenn breathed a sigh of relief "Phoenix, I'm going to undo your seatbelt, we're going to move back together ok?"

"I can't move" Nix stuttered.

Gibbs was just getting Kelly over the middle console when he heard his son, he cursed, he wished he could split himself in half "Climb over me angel" he coaxed "McGee, get her out" he ordered his agent.

McGee reached &amp; took hold of Kelly he helped her get quickly out of the car, he breathed a sigh of relief, one out, 3 to go! He was glad she was ok.

Gibbs turned to the backseat as soon as she was out "Phoenix, you can do this, your sister's out, the others are holding the car steady, I know you can do it, let Jenny remove your seatbelt &amp; you'll move back, I'm right here son, won't go anywhere until your out"

Fornell actually bypassed Jenn &amp; using his knife cut loose both of their seat belts "ok, let's get you both out"

Gibbs knew his son was probably beyond scared, petrified was more like it, but they had to get out so Tobias was right, they had to move "ok pal, here we go" he said, reaching behind trying to help move his son.

Nix was scared, he gripped Buster for dear life, he didn't want him to be left behind.

Gibbs saw that Jenn wasn't making much headroom, especially with his boy gripping Buster "Phoenix son, look at me, come on look up to dad" he said stroking his son's head.

Nix looked up at his dad "I'm scared"

Gibbs broken heart was shattering "I know you are pal, I am too. But we need to get out of the car, I will hold onto Buster, so you can get out, he'll be fine" he said trying to reassure him, his boy was strangling the dog.

Gibbs took hold of Buster by his collar "got him" he looked at Fornell &amp; Jenn &amp; motioned for them to start moving "go on bud, we'll be right behind you"

"It's going!" Banks yelled.

Fornell, who had Ducky behind him pulled with utter urgency on Jenn as she gripped Nix.

McGee &amp; Wallace lunged back in for Gibbs "boss!"

Kelly watched in horror as the agents who were holding the car screamed to hurry up, her brother &amp; dad were still in there, then with a sudden thrust, all bodies fell back out of the car, she was relieved but it didn't last long, the car started going "Buster!" she yelled.

Nix had fallen out of the car &amp; was lying on top of Fornell when the car started to go "Buster!" he cried.

Gibbs eyes widened, McGee had yanked him out with such force that he'd let go of Buster, damn! "Buster!" he called.

Harry saw the car going &amp; the dog hadn't come out with the others, he dove in &amp; saw the dog doing his best to scurry upwards towards them, gripping the carpet for dear life, he grabbed the collar &amp; pulled "come on boy"

Gibbs eyes widened at Harry's actions "Harry Jeffrey Taylor!" he yelled, he couldn't let anything happen to him, that couldn't happen.

Kelly watched, it seemed to happen in slow motion, but she watched Harry lung into the car almost as soon as her brother had fallen out, the car was going, but just as it went he was pulled back out by some of the other agents...and, he had Buster! Thank heavens!

Gibbs saw Banks &amp; Maurice pull out not only Harry, but Buster out too, thank the stars! He then saw the car go over the edge &amp; fall into the deep ravine, he was inches from both his kids &amp; flung himself on top of them, wanting to shield them from any possible explosion, but thankfully none came.

Gibbs held both his kids tightly "I'm here, shhh it's ok now, dad's here" he soothed, stroking both of them, trying in vein to calm them &amp; him, he'd never been so scared in his life! Yea, he'd put himself into those situations before, but he'd never had his kids mixed up &amp; that was almost impossible to cope with. He was beyond grateful that they'd gotten out ok.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Gibbs &amp; his kids are ok! Buster too... Close call though... and good thing Fornell was able to deal with his guys &amp; get there to help! And how was it for Jenn helping out with Nix? **

**But how are Tony &amp; Ziva doing? and what about the suspects in the SUV?**

**You know I love hearing your thoughts &amp; comments, so review away! More up soon! **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: To all my latest followers/favourites, welcome aboard the ride! To my reviewers, thank you! Can't believe we're already at the 200 mark, I love that you're all loving this story so much!**

**To CookiesSprinkles: Thanks for comments, I took some creative licence with that for drama &amp; I can understand that not every chapter works for everyone, but thanks for your feedback.**

**Now, let's see how things are going..**

* * *

Ziva was dazed, trying to get her bearings she realised she had a weight on her. Opening her eyes she saw Tony lying on top of her "Tony! Are you ok?" somehow they'd managed to bail out &amp; were lying on the ground.

"Owww!" Tony groaned, he wasn't sure what hurt more, his lower half for being forcibly pulled over the middle console as Ziva took him with her when she bailed, his wrists that had been yanked from the steering wheel or his head that just hurt.

"Are you ok?" Ziva repeated as she gently rolled him over onto his back.

"You're crazy!" Tony moaned "you coulda ripped me in half!"

"I'm trained for such matters Tony, you'd never have been ripped in half" Ziva smirked.

Tony would have replied, but he'd heard shots &amp; shouting.

"Freeze! NCIS!" Tripoli shouted at the man trying to get out of the SUV, he was though glad for the tree he'd stood behind because the response was being shot at.

Franks was at the next tree &amp; for the first time got a good look at the man, it was Quinn! "Drop your weapon!" however like Tripoli he'd had to duck behind the tree, the man had again fired at him.

Ziva looked up &amp; saw their apparent target had taken off into the trees "stay here Tony" she said before lifting her head "Fornell! Ducky!" she yelled before taking off to chase the man.

* * *

Ducky had been extremely concerned about Jethro &amp; his children &amp; thanked the heavens that they all got out of the car ok. He saw that both Kelly &amp; Phoenix were still very shaken, but it was hardly something he could help with, that was something only Jethro could do. He busied himself with helping Fornell &amp; Jenn, he quickly checked them, she had a few cuts from what he could tell were from some shattering from the car window.

Harry was glad to have gotten the dog out of the car, he'd already realised just how much the dog meant to not only Nix, but Kelly too, he was still holding onto the scared dog "sshh boy, it's ok, you're ok" he said trying to calm the dog back down.

Kelly clung to her dad, that had been the most frightening experience of her life! It was even worse than the accident when she was 8, even worse than her forced swim down in Portsmouth. She had not only been scared for herself, but throughout the entire ordeal she'd been petrified for her brother's safety &amp; also her dad's, she just held onto him tightly thankful it was over.

Nix never knew it was possible to ever be that scared in his life, but he'd been beyond scared, he never wanted to experience anything like that again! He just gripped his dad for dear life, he'd even intertwined his fingers with his sister's as they both gripped their dad's shirt, he was glad for the connection with her as he let himself be enveloped by his dad's warmth.

Gibbs kept a firm hold on his kids as he kept up his soothing words "shh, it's over... dad's here... everything's ok" he could feel them both gripping him just as tightly as he gripped them, the only thought he had was thank the heavens, the lord, heck the universe that he'd gotten them out of this! He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if something was to have happened to either of them.

Nix was still gripping his dad for dear life, but he wondered something "where's Buster?" he quietly sobbed.

Gibbs saw Harry bring him close "here is he" he smiled "come 'ere boy" he was glad to see his son release one arm from him to put around his dog.

Ducky watched as the dog was taken into the family huddle &amp; had to smile, but then heard Ziva yell for him &amp; Tobias. Looking from where the yell came from he saw Tony lying on the ground with Ziva giving chase to an obvious assailant, as he also saw Franks do likewise.

Fornell's eyes widened at what he saw "Banks, Maurice - SUV clear it &amp; find you boss! Johns, Wallace with me!" he hadn't seen Tripoli, but took off in a sprint after Ziva &amp; Franks.

Gibbs saw Fornell take charge, he'd seen who they were chasing - it was Quinn, he needed to go, taking a deep breath he spoke quickly &amp; gently "I want you both to stay here with the Director, don't go anywhere. I'll be back soon" he gave them each a kiss &amp; jumped up before any protests could be heard.

Looking at McGee &amp; Harry "you two stay here with them"

Jenn was stunned Gibbs was going "Jethro, let them handle it"

"No!" Gibbs retorted, this was something he had to do "Don't worry about me, just keep them here" he couldn't let the conversation keep going otherwise he'd never catch the others, so he took off.

Nix couldn't believe his dad was leaving them, him. Why couldn't he have let the others handle it like the Director suggested, he was hugging Buster trying to stay calm but the further his dad went the more he hated it "Dadd!" he half yelled half cried.

Kelly just stared at her dad as he took off in a sprint, she hated watching him leave them, she wanted to scream for him, but she heard brother do it for her &amp; knew she had to suck it up for his sake at least. Bringing him into her lap, along with Buster, she wrapped her arms around him "dad'll be ok, he's a marine remember"

Gibbs bolted straight past Ducky who was now bent over Tony, he hoped his SFA would be ok, but he was barely able to make out Fornell, so he had to keep going. Hearing his son's cry for him had almost caused him to turn around, but he had to deal with Quinn, he wouldn't let that man hurt any of his family ever again!

"Where does it hurt Anthony?" Ducky asked, he couldn't see any outward signs of major injury, cuts yes but nothing that looked too serious.

Tony tried to sit up as he saw Gibbs rush past him "everywhere Ducky, what's going on?" he demanded.

Ducky was about to reply when he heard something.

"Ducky!" Banks yelled as he crouched over his boss "hang on boss".

"Go!" Tony ordered as he staggered to his feet.

Ducky rushed around to the other side of the vehicles &amp; his eyes widened, he rushed to assist the downed agent. "oh dear"

"Guy in the SUV is dead, it's clear" Maurice reported "how is he?"

"I'm fine" Tripoli insisted, he was pissed off that he'd been gotten the better of.

"While it's only a through &amp; through Agent Tripoli, it nothing to be sneezed at" Ducky said sternly looking at him, he turned to the others "could one of you call for paramedics?"

Banks nodded &amp; rose, he raised an eyebrow "think they'd be on their way, state trooper's are here" he saw 2 state police cars with sirens blazing were heading straight for them.

Tony had gone after Ducky to see if all was ok, he could see 2 Duckys, he shook his head trying to clear it, he saw him securing a pressure bandage over Tripoli's right shoulder &amp; had heard Maurice's report that the guy still in the SUV was dead, good he thought! Glad he was dealt with, he turned &amp; still trying to stretch out his sore &amp; aching muscles made his way over to where he saw the Director, McGee &amp; the others. Slowly his vision was coming back into focus.

Jenn found it extremely hard to believe that Gibbs had gone after Quinn &amp; left his kids here, but she surmised that he wanted to deal with the man that had done his family harm himself &amp; wouldn't let the man get away with anything. she saw Tony approach "are you ok Tony?"

"Peachy" Tony replied "where'd the others go? Gibbs go?"

"After Quinn, he took off into the forestry" Jenn replied "Agent Tripoli?"

"Through &amp; through, should be fine but Banks is calling for paramedics" Tony replied, he looked down towards Kelly &amp; Nix, they were just sitting there arm in arm, with their dog right in the mix too, they looked very anxious &amp; worried, which he completely understood.

Jenn saw the state troopers approach "stay here Tony, I will deal with them"

Tony nodded &amp; watched as she headed straight for them, she was now walking with the 'Director' walk, one that meant business. He bent over, placing his hands on his knees, he took some deep breaths, he could feel he had at least bruised some ribs, but he had to suck up the pain, they still had not only to deal with the current situation, but they had to get to Stillwater &amp; get Shannon, he couldn't afford to drop the ball, nor let anything stop him from his job.

Harry watched as Tony &amp; Tim eventually shared a look, he could see they were both concerned about what was transpiring with Quinn, but they knew where they had to stay, he dropped down &amp; sat next to Kelly, he put an arm around her "he'll be ok"

Kelly rested her head on his shoulder, she just nodded, hoping beyond anything he was right.

Harry ruffled Buster's hair on his back, glad to see he'd settled down "you've got one tough dog Nix, he's certainly a Gibbs"

Nix looked up "yea"

Kelly rubbed his back "dad'll be ok"

"If there's one man apart from my dad that I wouldn't worry about handling things, it's your dad Phoenix. He's one tough marine, and a damn good sniper, he knows patience &amp; when to pick his moment, trust him to take care of Quinn, he'll be ok" Harry said.

"Your father's the best agent NCIS has, he'll be ok" Tim added, he was standing a small distance away but wanted to try to help to calm them.

Kelly shared a small smile with him in appreciation.

Harry remembered something &amp; thought it may help to relax them "hey, remember that time when we were in your backyard with our water-guns, your dad was trying to teach us how to aim &amp; then your mum got home... she had no idea what hit her" he finished with a small chuckle.

"Dad snuck up on her &amp; waiting for the perfect moment he got her squarely in the back as she started to hang the washing out, she freaked out" Kelly chuckled.

Tony shared a look with Tim, he was learning so much about his boss, but that sounded like Gibbs was being extremely childish!

Tim had to admit he was surprised as he heard details of his boss's childish actions, but he also felt a tinge of jealousy as he saw Kelly &amp; Harry share a laugh &amp; hug.

Harry saw Nix give a small smile "so you really think your dad will give up the chance to do something similar again for a man like Quinn?"

Nix took a breath, Harry was right "no"

Harry nodded "and you really think he'll pass up the chance to take us back to the park either?"

At that comment Nix grinned &amp; shook his head, but he watched as Buster stood up &amp; started to move around, he wondered what he was doing.

Even Tony was watching Buster move around, he wasn't sure what he was doing, but it was almost like he was sniffing something out &amp; then it happened, Buster took off at full speed, obviously sensing something.

"Buster!" Nix &amp; Kelly both yelled "come back here!" Kelly added.

Harry jumped up "I'll grab him"

"Get back here!" Tony yelled at Harry, but it was no use, the boy just ran at full speed after the damn dog.

* * *

Getting further into the forest Gibbs slowed down, he saw Fornell up ahead, who'd already sent his men wide in flanking positions "Fornell" he whispered.

Fornell turned &amp; saw Gibbs approach "we've got this, you should be with your kids Jethro"

"I'm dealing with this prick so he never hurts them again Tobias" Gibbs replied, he scanned the forest ahead of him as they slowing moved towards where Ziva stood, she was firing off the odd shot &amp; was receiving some too.

Fornell followed Gibbs, he had to admit, if the man had been trying to hurt Emily, he'd want to deal with the prick himself &amp; not leave it to someone else too.

Ziva saw Gibbs &amp; Fornell approach, she nodded &amp; motioned to her 2 o'clock &amp; 10 o'clock.

Gibbs looked &amp; saw that Franks was at her 2 o'clock &amp; it was Quinn at her 10 o'clock, he positioned himself behind a tree at her 4 o'clock, he saw that Fornell had done similar at her 8 o'clock, they basically had Quinn covered from all angles. "Give it up! You're not getting out of here!" he yelled.

Mike tensed as he saw Quinn step out from behind the tree.

"Don't care if I get out or not, but I'm taking you with me" Quinn sneered looking directly at Gibbs.

The venom Gibbs felt for the man was extreme. This was the man that had assaulted his daughter, throwing her into the ice cold waters. This was the man that had attempted to get to his son, this was Mac's go to man, 'head of security', it was laughable. He needed to focus so attempting to push all his emotions back down he took a single step out from behind his tree &amp; looked directly at the man, he had to focus &amp; that meant working with no emotions, because he knew that when you let emotions get the better of you it could have deadly consequences.

Fornell just watched as the two men just stared each other down, he could see his men were slowly making their way around to an area behind Quinn, obviously trying to cover him in case of retreat.

Gibbs just stared at Quinn, he wasn't going to break first.

Quinn had been staring at Gibbs, trying to get him to break but thus far nothing, he knew though how to rile him "You know I have to say, I'm glad Louise is ok. It wouldn't have been fair to let you or her not have a little while together before the inevitable &amp; you have to say goodbye permanently."

Gibbs fury rose but he tried to remain calm "That aint happening"

"Hmmm" Quinn mused "so maybe you'll have to say farewell to your wife before you even see her, I believe Mac isn't far from Stillwater"

Ziva could see Gibbs tense at that comment, she dug out her phone &amp; texted Lt Taylor "Heads up - Mac heading for Stillwater - apparently he's close!"

"So that was your plan, you delay me so that your boss can get there?" Gibbs asked.

"I'll admit knowing he's almost caught up with the lady is satisfying, but I'm not here for him. I'm here for me, **I** want you dead" Quinn stated.

Gibbs suddenly got a very bad feeling, what on earth was he talking about? "**You** want me dead?"

"You know I think it's time we move this conversation to somewhere a little more private wouldn't you say?" Quinn stated.

Gibbs just stared at him.

"Let me put it you another way" Quinn suggested "you don't follow me &amp; the C4 that's sitting in my SUV back near your precious children will explode" he finished holding up a small black box with a silver switch "it'll pack quite the punch"

Gibbs didn't want to give in to his demands, but he couldn't risk it "ok, lead the way"

"If I even get a sniff that your friends are coming, I'll flick it" Quinn sneered looking around to the others.

"They wont" Gibbs stated.

* * *

**A/N: Tony seems to ok... perhaps. But... ****Dun Dun un Dun... it's Gibbs V Quinn, dear o dear, just how will it go between them? Can the others get back to the SUV to warn &amp; clear the Gibbs kids &amp; others from getting hurt &amp; where on earth has Buster run off to? **

**More up soon! You know this, but I love hearing your thoughts/comments, so review away!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: ****Sorry for the delay folks! Been too caught up in the Asian Cup Football tournament that's currently going on here in Australia &amp; we're in the final, so YAY! To my fellow Aussie's - Go Socceroos!**

**To my latest followers &amp; favourites, welcome aboard! So glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, thank you! You rock! I always love hearing your thoughts.**

**To my guest reviewers:**

**Sue Dooley: Thanks!**

**CookiesSprinkle: Buster smelling Shannon? Unfortunately no, they're still about an hour (normal driving speed) away from Stillwater, so it's not her. As for the C4, you'll just have to wait to see how they split up to tackle all the problems arising.**

**Now, let's see how things are going..**

* * *

Fornell's heart sank as he watched the pair walk further away, he saw Franks back up &amp; give them room, obviously not wanting to antagonise the man. Motioning his two agents closer to him he spoke when they got near "get back there, clear the area, check the SUV. Ziva go too"

"I'm not leaving Gibbs" Ziva replied.

"Franks &amp; I will stay, but right now I need you back there to check the SUV, I know you know bombs, you're the best bomb expert we've got right now. Get back there, disarm it &amp; get back here, we'll then be able to move in &amp; deal with him" Fornell ordered.

Ziva hated leaving Gibbs but knew Fornell was right, she took off in a sprint &amp; had the FBI Agents on her six instantly.

Arriving back Ziva saw Ducky attending to Tripoli, with the help of Maurice "get him back! Away from the SUV!" she ordered towards her fellow NCIS Agent before turning to the FBI Agents "get the others back, I'll check the SUV"

Ducky's eyes widened at not only Ziva's appearance but her command, he wondered what was going on, but hastened his work &amp; started to move Tripoli.

Tony had seen Ziva &amp; the FBI agents rush back into view, he stemmed his annoyance &amp; worry for Harry who'd just taken off, that kid! He saw Wallace approach "what's up?"

"Gotta move away from SUV" Wallace said, and only continued when he was close enough to Tony &amp; Tim to speak without Kelly or Nix hearing "Quinn demanded a private conversation with Gibbs &amp; threatened that he'll detonate the C4 he left in the SUV if he didn't get it or if anyone else approaches. Ziva's searching the vehicle for it to try to disarm"

Tony's eyes widened "Pass the report onto the Director, Wallace" he ordered, he shared a look with Tim before moving towards Kelly &amp; Nix.

Taking a deep breath Tony spoke quietly "I think it would be best if we moved over there to where the Director &amp; State Troopers are, get us away from the ravine &amp; SUV, ok?"

"What about Harry &amp; Buster?" Kelly asked, she had no idea why Buster had gone off, but was worried about Harry being out there.

"Banks went after him, remember?" Tony said "they'll be ok" he said reassuringly "come on, let's go" he said trying to coax them.

As Tony 'walked' them at speed to where Jenn was, he was met by a worried look all over face.

Jenn had just been briefed by Wallace &amp; was extremely worried about the threat of the SUV but also about Jethro, she was about to say something when she saw another high speeding SUV head towards them, she would have tensed but she then caught sight of the flashing light, this had to be the LA SWAT Team.

Lt Peters jumped from the vehicle as soon as it'd stopped, he could see that things were being dealt with, but also that there weren't anywhere near the numbers that were supposed be present, people were missing! He moved towards the group of who he presumed were NCIS agents that were with State Troopers "Lt Peters, LA SWAT" he said introducing himself.

"Director Sheppard, NCIS" Jenn replied.

"NCIS Senior Agent DiNozzo" Tony said.

"How can we help? What's the score?" Peters asked, yea he was dead tired, but the job wasn't done yet &amp; he and his team were more than willing to keep going, everything he'd learnt over the last 24 hours had disgusted him &amp; he wanted to do whatever he could to help.

"Any bomb experts on the team? There's apparently one in the SUV that's ready to detonate" Tony said.

"Mitch! Get your gear &amp; get to the SUV" Peters ordered "Adrian, go with him!"

"Yes sir" the pair replied &amp; took off instantly.

Tony &amp; Jenn caught Peters up on where things were at.

"I can put Dave on PSD with the kids &amp; head off to find the agents chasing that dog, we really should find them" Peters offered.

Tony saw something in his eyes "and if you happen to come across Quinn &amp; Gibbs?"

"Wrong place, right time" Peters offered "Dog's important to those kids, would hate to have it go missing, along with the 2 men that went after it"

"I'm afraid I can't authorise that Lieutenant, while I can appreciate your sentiments &amp; I would love to do that very thing, we can't risk Quinn detonating the vehicle. However, as soon as the threat has been neutralised, it's a whole other story" Jenn said frankly.

"Fair enough ma'am" Peters replied

"I would like you to put your man on PSD none the less" Jenn stated.

"Will do" Peters agreed &amp; motioned to his man before heading to the SUV to help too.

Jenn turned and saw Tony was still trying to shake something off "Tony, go let Ducky check you out properly, the paramedics should be here soon too"

* * *

Gibbs followed Quinn at a safe distance making sure to always keen that box in his right hand within his sight, he prayed that the others would get back to the SUV &amp; get his kids away from it. Part of him wanted to bolt there himself, but he had a feeling that Quinn truly meant what he said, so he just followed the man. He couldn't remember ever having dealings with anyone named Quinn so he wondered why he himself wanted him dead?

Gibbs saw that Quinn had stopped in somewhat of a clearing amongst the trees, he kept a distance &amp; just stared him down as much as he could "So, what'd I do to piss you off?"

"Cesar Castil, ring any bells?" Quinn sneered.

Gibbs eyes flashed wide eyed before he regained his stare, he did know that name, it was the Columbian drug lord he'd taken out in his last mission with the marines, how on earth did they know each other though?

Quinn saw comprehension in Gibbs eyes "I'll take that as a yes. so let me ask you, did you know he had a daughter?"

Gibbs remained silent, he didn't but until he knew the connection he didn't want to say anything.

"Well he did! She was the apple of his eye, his little girl. I'm sure you can imagine what kind of relationship that would be like" Quinn sneered.

"and what's it to you?" Gibbs asked, he needed to know the connection.

Quinn tensed, the venom was boiling to the fore "she was my wife!"

Oh Crap! Was all Gibbs thought, crap crap crap!

"You killed not only my wife, but my unborn child!" Quinn sneered.

Gibbs resisted the urge to let out a groan, fuck! The guy was clearly wanting payback "There was only one person I killed in Columbia, I didn't even know he had a daughter"

"You think I care about that small fact? You are the reason I lost my family!" Quinn vented "So when I came upon Fielding &amp; what he'd done, I had no issues helping him keep you from yours! Watching them go through their days still with a deep yearning for you &amp; knowing you were alive but they didn't know it, oh now wasn't that satisfying!"

Gibbs took a deep breath trying to stay calm, he wanted nothing more than to rip his head off.

"I lost count of the number of times that little girl cried herself to sleep after a bad day, or even a good day that she'd not been able share with you. Your son though was annoying, always asking what you'd think of everything, but knowing he was going through his life without you, satisfying!" Quinn sneered, he could see he was getting under Gibbs's skin, so he continued "but the best sight was always that fine lady that for some g-d forsaken reason found interest in you! That I could never understand! But, watching her try to get on with her life &amp; get herself through everything, now that was something... and I always offered my shoulder"

Gibbs eyed him, he was considering using the man's head as a bowling ball as he spied some heavy duty pine cones littering the ground, much like a bowling alley, hearing everything he was saying was just painful, but there was one thing he knew "she'd never have taken it"

Quinn raised an eyebrow "you sure about that?"

"Yes" Gibbs stated "she'd have seen through you" he was certain of that, but he wanted to know why he was being held responsible for the daughter's death "how'd I kill your wife?"

"She had to take over from him before she was ready &amp; was senselessly gunned down!" Quinn snarled.

"If she took over from daddy, then she was into drug trafficking, that's not exactly Girl Scout material" Gibbs remarked, maybe riling him up &amp; getting him to dip over emotionally would give him the upper hand "but as your father in-law was a rapist, maybe your wife has some siblings out there &amp; if she was like him, was that kid actually yours?" glad he could see he was affecting the man.

Quinn tensed, who the hell did this guy think he was? "I truly hope you've had enough time with your kids and said your goodbyes, because I will deal with you &amp; then them before heading to Stillwater. Though, given Lousie's reaction down at the pier, I may let you live long enough to see me deal with them first, especially that girls of yours, I never really got much one on one time with her." he sneered back, trying to rile Gibbs again &amp; make him loose focus.

Gibbs was boiling he couldn't wait to get his hand around the man's neck "You know the difference between us?" he could see Quinn just staring at him

Quinn's temper was boiling, no one had ever been able to get under his skin, but this man, the man he hated more than anything, anyone, seemed to be doing it so easily, he was angry just for that.

"My family, they're still here &amp; that won't change. I would be more than happy to arrange a reunion for you though with yours, have you made peace with your maker? ohhhh &amp; tell your father-in-law I said hi. I'll be with my family" Gibbs finished

Quinn snarled, fuck everything! Talk time was over, he went straight for Gibbs, Gibbs in turn had gone at him at the same moment.

* * *

**A/N: Gibbs is truly pissed off at Quinn, wonder if Quinn realised just who he's taking on? But Quinn is pretty angry himself... only question is just how will it go? **

**Can Ziva &amp; the SWAT Team find the C4 before it's too late? What about Buster &amp; Harry, just where have they gone?**

**More up soon! And remember I love to hear your thoughts &amp; comments, so review away!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Here's another chapter folks! To my newest followers/favourites, welcome aboard, I'm excited to have you with us! To my reviewers, you rock! I love hearing your thoughts on this story! They inspire me to keep going.**

**Just a small warning, there is some violence in this chapter, namely between Gibbs &amp; Quinn, I've tried my best to keep in to the T rating, but I wanted to warn you none the less.**

**Now, let's get straight to it!**

* * *

Ziva was searching as quickly &amp; accurately as possible, she had to find the bomb! She had to find it &amp; get back to Gibbs more to the point, she'd cleared the engine &amp; was working her way through the front seat when she saw 2 men approach, they were SWAT.

"Sargent Mitch Abrams, this is officer Adrian Brown, LA SWAT, where you up to?" Abrams asked.

"Bomb expert are you?" Ziva asked, she wanted no one involved unless they knew what they were doing.

"Yes, but do we really have time for this conversation?" Abrams asked.

Ziva realised he was right "start with the trunk, the engine is clear" she ordered.

"Right" Abrams agreed.

As Abrams &amp; Brown checked the trunk's door for booby trap's &amp; cleared it, they slowly opened it &amp; both froze.

"Ah crap!" Brown moaned.

"What's wrong?" Lt Peters asked coming up behind them &amp; then saw the reason why, there was a fair amount of C4 sitting in the boot, with a heap of wires "clear the area!" he ordered "get them in the vehicles &amp; to a safe distance" he added motioning Brown towards Kelly &amp; Nix.

"Yes sir" Brown took off.

Ziva rushed around &amp; her eye's widened, that was a lot of C4! "This isn't going to be pretty"

"Let's get to work" Abrams said, as he, his Lt &amp; Ziva all got to work as they tried to disarm it.

Jenn saw that the EMT's had arrived &amp; were dealing with Tripoli while Ducky was checking Tony out, then she heard Lt Peters &amp; took immediate action, Bringing Agent Maurice with her she headed straight for Kelly &amp; Nix who were a short distance away with McGee &amp; SWAT officer Dave Cameron, they were resting against a state trooper car.

Jenn knew she'd have to be gentle, she reached the pair &amp; spoke gently "I think we should move a short distance down the road"

Kelly didn't want to go anywhere "what about dad? He wont like that we're not where he left us. And Harry wont know where we've gone either"

"I think your dad will be ok with us moving just a short way down the road, we're not leaving the area, we wont go anywhere without him, but I'd like to get us further away from anything that may come up, that's all" Jenn replied.

Jenn could see neither were all that happy about it, but she had to get them to safety, she turned to the trooper "everyone barring the team at the SUV are to move a mile down the road" she then turned to Brown who'd just arrived "get your vehicle here, we'll load up, everyone else is to load up in the state trooper &amp; EMT vehicles"

"yes ma'am" the pair replied &amp; headed off to organise.

Nix didn't like it, but he took his sister's lead &amp; hopped into the SUV with Tim, as well as the Director &amp; Officer Brown. They saw everyone else load up as well &amp; moved down the road. He rested himself into sister's side "dad" he whispered.

Kelly had a arm around her brother, she rubbed his arm trying to sooth him "he'll be ok, dad'll be fine" she whispered, she just prayed she wasn't lying.

Tim wanted to say something to reassure them, but he had nothing new to say, he just couldn't imagine everything they'd been through.

Jenn had heard Kelly's comment &amp; wanted to help, once Brown had pulled to the side of the road at the spot she indicated she spoke "Agent McGee, Officer Brown, could you give us a moment" she asked &amp; turned to the backseat.

Kelly wasn't sure what she wanted to say &amp; slightly tensed up. Nix was wondering what she was going to say.

Jenn had seen Kelly tense, she knew both her &amp; Nix were worried. She knew she had to be careful with what she said, but she wanted to help reassure them "Your dad is going to be ok. He's one of the most stubborn people I know &amp; he will use that to make sure that he comes back to you both. I know you both know that he's a decorated marine, but he's got a Purple Heart, as well as countless other medals for his bravery &amp; excellence during his time with NCIS, he's one of our finest agents. I would bet on him any day of the week no matter the circumstance or obstacle, he's gong to be fine. He'll be back soon &amp; then we'll be off to Stillwater to get your mum" she finished praying she was right, she just wasn't sure she'd be able to cope breaking it to them if he didn't come back.

Kelly nodded "thanks" her words actually helped reassure her somewhat, she saw her brother just nod against her.

"Feel free to stay in here if you want, might be more comfortable" Jenn said, it would definitely be safer, especially as she saw hurried activity back by the SUV, Ziva, along with the SWAT were obviously trying to get it disarmed in a hurry.

Tony hopped out of the EMT's vehicle, he was glad that all he had was stiffness &amp; some bruising, possible to his rib cage, but that wouldn't keep him from his duties. He headed back towards Tim, but kept shooting glances back towards Ziva &amp; the SUV, when he suddenly saw her &amp; the SWAT Team lung out of the SUV &amp; start bolting, crap! "Take cover!" he yelled.

"Get down" Jenn said as she heard Tony's yell &amp; even though she was in the front seat, she pushed herself through the middle section &amp; did her best to cover the pair.

Kelly grabbed her brother &amp; pushed herself down on top of him &amp; that's when she heard it, a massive explosion, she gripped her brother even tighter "shhh" she soothed against his frightened yelps.

Tony had thrown himself at Tim &amp; got them covered on the other side of one of the trooper vehicles, he heard the explosion &amp; then saw the fireball shoot up into the air, once it was over he jumped back up &amp; surveyed the area. Everyone where they were seemed to have managed to take cover with enough time &amp; he saw that Ziva &amp; all the SWAT team were all slowly &amp; gingerly getting to their feet. He then saw 2 of the EMT's grab bags &amp; head straight for them, obviously wanting to make sure they were all ok.

Tony opened one of the backdoors of the SUV that Kelly &amp; Nix were in "everyone ok in here?" he needed to make sure they were ok.

"We're fine" Jenn answered.

Nix was still breathing fairly heavily, he wasn't sure how much more he could take, he buried himself into sister feeling utterly scared &amp; started to gently cry.

Kelly gripped her brother "shh Nixy, it was just the SUV, it wasn't dad" she looked at the Director "can we have a moment?"

Jenn nodded &amp; hopped out, she turned to Tony "now we can tell Lt Peters to go find Buster &amp; Harry"

"On my way" Tony replied.

"Not you Tony" Jenn replied "Lt Peter's, his 2 men with him, Ziva, if the EMT's clear them &amp; Maurice can go too. You, Cameron, McGee, myself &amp; the state troopers are not going, we're staying here with them" she had to have people Gibbs trusted stay with his kids.

Tony knew she was right, so he organised Maurice to get the group together &amp; watched as they headed off.

* * *

"Buster" Harry called, that damn dog, where was he?

"Buster" Banks called, he couldn't believe this kid had gone off after him, and he wasn't going back until he found the dog, so he'd have to reserve himself to getting that dog before heading back.

Harry was getting further into the woods when he suddenly spotted Buster, he was smelling the ground, obviously trying to pick up some sort of scent, whatever had gotten him to react into charging off was clearly still at play, he quickly moved towards him &amp; took hold of his collar "there you are boy"

"Let's get back" Banks suggested.

Harry thought there was a reason that Buster had taken off, but was in agreement, so tried to move, but Buster was holding his ground "come on boy, we've gotta get back"

Buster didn't budge &amp; did his best to move in the opposite direction, pulling at Harry.

Harry felt the pull "think he has other ideas" he commented, he eased his hold on the collar &amp; let him go in the direction he was trying to go.

Banks &amp; Harry followed Buster even deeper into the woods when they started to hear noises, grunting mostly. The pair instantly drew their weapons, with Harry crouching down &amp; again taking hold of Buster.

They continued onwards towards the sounds &amp; stopped as soon as they saw it, it was Gibbs &amp; he was going head to head with Quinn! Neither man was caring to use weapons, both seemed to be trying to inflict as much pain as possible on the other man.

"Stay here, I'm going to move a hundred yards that way, let's try to cover Gibbs from different angles" Banks suggested quietly, this dog had sensed Gibbs in the fight? That's something!

Harry nodded in agreement &amp; crouched down next to Buster, he could tell the dog was antsy, wanting nothing more than to head straight for the pair. He was obviously already protective of Gibbs "easy boy, stay, keep quiet"

Harry held onto Buster tightly as he watched Gibbs, the upper hand kept changing, and quickly at that. He had his weapon in one hand &amp; the other was around Buster, he'd wait for the perfect chance &amp; then not only move in himself but release the dog next to him, that was getting ready to growl his head off.

Fornell &amp; Franks had quietly moved in the direction of where Gibbs had gone, they wanted to be close but not close enough to be seen, they'd heard the low mummers of speech, but then it went silent, that wasn't a good sign.

"Let's split, go that way 50 yards, stay low &amp; silent, we don't want Quinn seeing us" Fornell ordered Franks, he didn't really know this guy but he'd heard about who he was in relation to Gibbs, and as such he'd take lead knowing Gibbs would want nothing else.

Franks agreed &amp; headed off, he was extremely concerned about Gibbs being alone with a man that wanted him dead. He caught sight of them soon enough &amp; took cover behind some shrubbery, they were seriously going at each other, the venom both men were showing was fierce. He'd seen his probie in a fair few fights or brawls, but that was purely in the course of duty, this was personal, he'd never seem him show such aggression or disregard for the other party's well being.

Gibbs was laying into Quinn with everything he had, he would rip the man's head off! Stuff his weapon, he wanted to physically rip him to shreds for what he'd done to his family. He was using his fists, his elbows, his knees, his feet, even his head, anything to hurt the man! He knew that Quinn had already lost the remote detonator to the C4, that had been his first priority, he knocked it out of his hands &amp; sent it flying through the air as quickly as possible. He was calmed by the fact that he knew Quinn couldn't detonate it now.

Gibbs had managed to get the upper hand, bringing his knee quickly &amp; sharply into Quinn's groin, not even a man like him could stop himself from dropping to his knees, he quickly followed that up by another round sharp jabs with his fist to the man's face, he held his head with the other hand as he laid into his head. He was about to lay another blow when he felt the ground shake &amp; then heard a loud bang.

Quinn couldn't believe that Gibbs had finally managed to get a big enough upper hand to send him to the ground, but then he realised that was a good thing, somehow &amp; he didn't know how but the C4 from his SUV had detonated! He hoped it meant causalities! But what it had meant for certain was that he could get the upper hand, he saw that the vibrations had knocked Gibbs off his firm footing &amp; he used it to send him crashing to ground as he regained his &amp; stood over him, time to end this. He saw a weapon a few feet away &amp; moved to grab it.

Gibbs was now pretty disorientated, the explosion had knocked him &amp; Quinn had done the rest, he tried to get himself back up &amp; could see Quinn moving for a weapon, he knew this was it, he had to do something, but before he could do anything, he saw a blur of brown rush past him &amp; then he heard it, an almighty growl or maybe a bark, what or who was that?

Quinn was reaching for the weapon when instinct brought his sight to his rear, he saw a dog charging straight for him! This wasn't any dog, a German Shepherd that was looking might ferocious, he hastily tried to get to the weapon, but he wasn't fast enough. The dog was on top of him &amp; went straight for the hand that was going for the weapon "ow fuck!" he yelled as he got bitten, he tried to kick the dog, but the angle wasn't great. He needed to get the dog off him!

Harry had been knocked onto his ass by the explosion &amp; as a result had lost hold of Buster, as soon as that had happened Buster had taken off, he got to his feet as quickly as possible &amp; rushed after him, he watched as Buster jumped over Gibbs &amp; went straight for Quinn, he couldn't help the smirk of satisfaction that came when he heard the man yell upon getting bitten.

Gibbs got to feet when he heard Quinn yell, he refocused &amp; saw the reason for the brown blur &amp; bark, it was Buster! He was attacking Quinn, where did he come from? He'd backed Quinn against a tree nipping at him constantly. He also saw that Fornell &amp; Franks as well as Harry &amp; Banks (where'd they come from?) were now all converging on the situation, Quinn was trying to hurt Buster &amp; that wasn't going to happen, he moved closer "Buster, here" he called calmly, as he picked up the weapon.

Quinn stared as the dog immediately moved backwards, he was now standing next to Gibbs, but his eyes were still viciously locked onto him, with his teeth in full view where he saw some of his own blood. His fury rose "that dog's a menace!" he couldn't believe this dog had prevented him from getting his final revenge, he wanted to kill Gibbs &amp; now he wanted this dog dead too!

"And you're not?" Gibbs retorted, he had to admit, the job Buster had done on the guy's hand, was pretty good, he put a hand down &amp; gave him a quick pat.

Quinn stood ignoring the snarl coming from the dog &amp; tense stances of those around him "I want to finish this!"

"It's finished, you're done!" Gibbs asserted, he could see Quinn flare his nostrils "you really think you've got any hope? Look around you, 2 FBI Agents, 2 NCIS Agents" he said pointing to the various agents, he then put his thumb back, motioning towards Harry "that kid, you know who taught him how to aim?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry smirked "think that was you Gibbs" he added taking a stronger hold of his weapon &amp; aiming it right at Quinn.

"I did" Gibbs nodded in agreement "and then there's him" he said pointing at Buster who he gave a small flick of his finger to, it got an instant reaction. Buster bared his teeth &amp; bared furiously at Quinn.

"You think I care? I've taken more on before, I've been waiting for this for years!" Quinn snarled, he knew this was it, this was what he'd been waiting for all these years, he knew he wasn't leaving this alive, but by the heavens he was determined to not go alone, he'd take the man that had taken his family with him.

Gibbs could see the man meant it, but seriously? There were 5 of them, all of them having weapons, not to mention Buster, he was seriously delusional!

Fornell tensed, he could see the venom all over Quinn's face &amp; while he knew the odds were most definitely in their favour, this guy was nuts enough to maybe make something happen.

Gibbs didn't let his eyes move from him, what was he going to try to pull? He saw Quinn slowly move his uninjured hand from his side to behind him, he was going to say something but Buster had in a way beaten him to it, he growled bearing his teeth before letting out an almighty bark as he stepped closer to Quinn, obviously sensing the danger as well.

Harry saw Quinn move his hand &amp; then Buster react, he wasn't sure what the guy was trying to pull &amp; then he saw it, he'd grabbed a knife &amp; it wasn't a small one either! He, along with the others moved in closer, he took a deep breath, he'd only been on the force for just over a year &amp; thus far had never fired his weapon but he would if he had to, he wouldn't let Quinn go at Gibbs, or Buster for that matter, there was no chance of that happening!

Franks saw the knife, along with the slight movement from Quinn &amp; he reacted on pure instinct.

* * *

**A/N: I can already hear all the sighs saying 'don't finish here!', but hey, I'm mean like that, if you haven't figured out already, I like my cliffhangers! But I have to say, way to go Buster! He's definitely a Gibbs! As for Quinn, I don't think he's quite there, thinking he can take them all on? Yea, he's delusional! **

**Quinn's got no way out right? So just what will happen to bring utter shock to Fornell &amp; Franks? How are Kelly &amp; Nix doing? That's up next.**

**You know I love hearing your thoughts, so review away! More up soon!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Here we go folks! To my newest followers/favourites, welcome aboard! To my reviewers, you all rock!**

**To my guest reviewers:**

**Reader: I can understand your concern for Ziva, we will definitely be checking in with her!**

**CookieSprinkles: Mike's instincts to shoot? Well, he's not alone out there, so maybe more than 1 person will react? Glad everything makes sense for you now about the directions they all went!**

**Let's not waste anytime &amp; get into it, this may not unfold as you're expecting it to, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

Fornell just stared down, he like the others had all fired their weapon's as soon as Quinn had moved, everyone except for Gibbs &amp; that just shocked him! Instead of firing his weapon Gibbs had grabbed Buster &amp; pulled him back out of the way, he just couldn't believe that he'd not fired at Quinn himself.

He turned his attention to the body, moving forward making sure the guy was dead. It would be hard to believe him surviving all those shots at the proximity they were fired from, but he had to check so he rolled him over &amp; sure enough, the guy was toast. He honestly couldn't believe Quinn had thought he'd get the better of them with just a knife, the guy had seriously lost his marbles! He was still curious about why Quinn had wanted Gibbs dead himself, but that would be a conversation for another time, they had more important things to worry about.

Gibbs had seen Quinn twitch &amp; knew what was coming, he'd gone to bring his weapon into firing range, but then he saw that Buster was about to attack Quinn himself. If he did that, there was a very big possibility that he'd get caught in the cross fire of the agents around him. He realised that his greater responsibility was making sure that his family's dog was safe &amp; well, far beyond pulling the trigger himself. After all there was no chance that Quinn would be walking away &amp; that was good enough because he'd never be able to look his kids in the eyes again if something had happened to Buster &amp; he'd not done anything to try to prevent it. He'd simply grabbed him by the collar &amp; pulled him backwards, before bending over &amp; shielding them both by way of his bullet proof vest.

Realising the firing had stopped Gibbs pulled himself up &amp; gently stroked Buster "easy boy, all over. Good boy" he praised.

"Woof!" Buster barked.

Gibbs smiled as he ruffled his hair, he still had no clue where he'd come from, but Buster had basically saved his life.

"Gibbs? You ok?" Fornell asked cautiously.

Gibbs rose &amp; looked down towards Quinn's body "I am now" he replied before turning to Harry, he wasn't sure what he was doing here, but he saw that he was clearly a little pale.

Gibbs stepped closer to Harry &amp; cupped his hand around Harry's shoulder/neck area "you ok?"

"Yea, it's..." Harry replied, he really didn't know what it felt like, he was glad that Quinn was dead, the guy had caused so much pain to Kelly &amp; he was comforted that it would never happen again, but he'd help kill a man &amp; he didn't know where to go with that.

"I know" Gibbs replied, giving him a sad smile, he knew this was the first time Harry had fired his weapon in the line of duty &amp; actually shot someone, it was a massive deal for anyone to undergo. He wanted to help the boy get through it so he moved his hand &amp; put it around his shoulder "Let's get back" he said as he started to walk them back "Buster!" he called.

Franks &amp; Fornell just watched as Gibbs walked away with that kid, that police officer under his arm &amp; the dog obediently walking at his other side, they were both dumbfounded at Gibbs's reaction to what had just transpired.

"Any ideas?" Fornell asked.

"Beats me, I was expecting him to empty the chamber into the man" Franks replied, he was lost for words.

"If I may" Banks interrupted "Gibbs did what he did to protect the dog, his family's dog, his kid's dog. He was about to launch himself at Quinn &amp; would have been caught in the crossfire, Gibbs obviously wanted to keep him from getting hurt, it would have crushed his kids" he knew that because his family had a dog too &amp; if anything would happen to her, his kids would be crushed.

Fornell looked at his agent, he guessed that made sense, but still with the venom Gibbs had been feeling towards him he couldn't believe anything had kept him from finally dealing with him himself. But that wasn't the only thing, the way he'd just acted with Harry, I mean sure they were family friends, but still.. "ok, what about that!" he said motioning to the bodies that were retreated back towards the highway.

"Beats me" Banks replied "you both should know the man way better than me!" he retorted, but quickly added "sir."

"Don't look at me, I haven't seen the man in years" Franks added, he knew how heart broken Gibbs had been when he arrived back home to the news about his family &amp; he'd had a very hard shell in place every minute. He'd often wondered just how different he'd have been with his family, was this a sign of it? He wasn't sure.

Gibbs was grateful that Harry &amp; Buster had come across him, but he needed to know how that happened "care to share what you were doing back there? Your dad &amp; I both agreed &amp; made it quite clear that you undertook no heroics Harry"

Harry's eyes widened "he took off!" pointing instantly to Buster "I had to go after him, we had no idea what set him off &amp; I wasn't going to let him get lost. Banks then came after us too, it was like Buster knew what was going on"

Gibbs raised his eyebrow, Buster had sensed something enough to take off?

"He's a smart dog" Harry offered.

Gibbs nodded "he is &amp; he just might be your saving grace Harry Jeffrey"

Harry grinned "works for me" he was still feeling weird about what had just happened, but he was a lot calmer now and Gibbs was acting... well, more like he used to when he was a kid than how he's been in recent years, is this what it would be like going forward?

Gibbs chuckled "I bet it does, but does that work for you Buster?" he asked looking down at the dog obediently walking on his side.

"Woof!" Buster barked.

* * *

Ziva had landed pretty heavily from the blast, but she was determined to not let it stop her getting back to Gibbs, she saw Maurice approach with those exact instructions &amp; waved the EMT's away, she propelled herself towards the forestry area. She saw though she wasn't alone, Lt Peter's &amp; his team had also waved away the EMT's &amp; were heading in the same direction she was.

Ziva had only gotten a short distance in when she saw bodies moving towards her, her eyes locked onto the movement as she and the others spread out. Not knowing who was coming, they had to provide a defensive perimeter, just in case.

Ziva watched as the people got closer &amp; eyes her widened, it was Gibbs! And he was walking with Harry under his shoulder? She motioned to the others to stand down, she was relieved to say the least, he was ok! But seeing him walking like he was, was a little strange.

"Gibbs" Ziva greeted as he came closer "is everything ok?"

"It is now" Gibbs replied not even slowing his stride, now that Quinn had been dealt with, he needed to get back to his kids!

"Quinn?" Ziva asked.

"Dead" Gibbs replied, he then saw a trio of men &amp; had a thought "SWAT?"

"Lt Peters, LA SWAT" Peters greeted "Taylor re-directed us here, they'd just arrived into Stillwater when we pulled up"

Gibbs let out a sigh of relief, he'd been concerned that Mac might get there before them, leaving Shannon an easy target "good to know, thank you"

"We're here until the end" Peters replied, it drew nods of agreement from his men.

Gibbs nodded his thanks as they stepped out into the open, his eyes immediately scanning for his kids. What he saw though was the remains of the SUV now blown to smithereens, he then saw a group of vehicles a good mile down the road, clearly someone had made a decision to move them all to a safe distance, he was thankful for that! It looked like the SUV had created a heap of a mess!

"Director had everyone move down the highway so they'd be safe from the blast" Ziva commented.

Gibbs just nodded, he let go of Harry as they picked their pace up wanting to cross the distance as quickly as possible.

Peters saw a few more bodies come out of the forestry area &amp; flashed a look towards Ziva.

"They're fine, they're FBI &amp; NCIS" Ziva replied to Peters, she looked to Fornell though "where's Banks?"

"Minding the body, going to send the troopers back there to babysit so we can keep going" Fornell replied.

Franks still thought things were damn strange as he followed Gibbs &amp; Harry back to everyone, while he no longer had his arm around the boy, they were still walking fairly closely &amp; the dog was sticking to him like glue. They'd gotten about half way when he saw a pair of bodies flying through the air towards them. He realised these must be Gibbs's kids, wanting to not get close, as he was still supposed to keep his distance, he headed off to give them all a wide berth.

Gibbs saw that Jenn had opened the door of the SUV his kids were apparently in &amp; then 2 seconds later they burst forth &amp; started sprinting, he was glad he'd dealt with Quinn &amp; was back with them, he picked up his pace even more to reach them sooner &amp; saw that Buster had taken off towards them, gosh he was one good dog!

"Dad!" Kelly &amp; Nix both yelled as they ran straight for him.

Gibbs brought them both into him as soon as they reached him, taking a strong hold of them both "I'm here, dad's here kiddos, I love you guys"

Harry smiled at the family embrace, he saw Buster was still racing around &amp; called him over as he crouched down "you're a good boy aren't you" he cooed "such a good boy"

* * *

"Ziva, Fornell, is everything ok?" Jenn asked as soon as they'd reached them, they were all allowing Gibbs &amp; family a moment of privacy.

"Banks is minding Quinn's body, we need a trooper to take over so we can get on the road. Apart that all's just…. peachy" Fornell answered.

Jenn signalled for a state trooper to go instantly "So Gibbs took care of Quinn?" she asked.

This drew a look between Fornell &amp; Franks, how do they say what happened?

"What happened? Tony asked, seeing their hesitation.

"Well, Gibbs &amp; Quinn certainly went a few rounds, then the SUV exploded, then that dog came out of nowhere &amp; stopped Quinn from shooting Gibbs….. then" Fornell said but stopped.

"Then what?" Ziva asked.

"We had the guy cornered, he still thought he could take Gibbs out, he reached for a knife…" Franks replied.

"And?" Jenn, Tony &amp; Ziva all asked

"We shot him, Gibbs didn't" Fornell said plainly "he…. secured the dog from harm instead" he'd taken what Banks said on board, but still… this was Gibbs!

"Gibbs didn't shoot him? Did Gibbs have a weapon on him?" Tony asked, he was stunned.

Fornell nodded "Yes he did, but he didn't use it. The dog…"

"Buster" Tim interjected, he was listening to the conversation, but couldn't help but watch the family. Kelly had fallen out an embrace with her dad &amp; was now hugging Harry &amp; it wasn't a small hug, it was full on embrace, he kinda felt a little jealous.

Fornell raised an eyebrow at getting interrupted but kept going "Buster, he was going to attack Quinn again just when we were about to shoot him, so instead of firing Gibbs kept him back, safe from getting shot in the cross fire"

Jenn had to admit she was shocked, but looking onto Gibbs now, as the family &amp; Harry all surrounded the dog &amp; were patting him "He didn't want him to get hurt, Buster's important to Kelly &amp; Phoenix, he's part of their family, so he was protecting him from harm like any parent would"

* * *

Ted pulled up his vehicle on the main street in Stillwater &amp; surveyed the area, he'd only been here once, no twice, so he really didn't know the place at all, but he knew which store was the Gibbs store, it was halfway down the street.

"I'm going to the Gibbs store, it's half way down, tell Dayle &amp; Robertson to park on the other end when they get here. Let's make some casual sweeps of this street &amp; the surrounding ones, no big movements, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves. Anyone see anything, notify me. Lyons with me, Evan's take Woods, rifles stay in your packs" Taylor ordered, they were still in civvies &amp; had their sidearms under their shirts, they had to stay under the radar.

"Yes sir" Evan's replied

Taylor hopped out &amp; stretched, he'd lost count of how many hours they'd spent in the car, he could use a massage &amp; definitely some sleep, but all would have to wait until they'd finished this. They'd maybe managed a few minutes shut eye each as they took turns in driving &amp; on the comms, he'd gotten many 30 minutes a few hours ago, that would have last him for this last push. He'd have to rely on adrenaline to get him through &amp; maybe Jackson would have some coffee?

Jack had been at the store a while, he'd made a few sweeps of the main street &amp; thus far nothing. He just kept vigil on the street front, with his trusty Winchester loaded &amp; under the counter just in case. He then noticed a pair of men heading down the street, both men were fairly tall with solid frames, he then saw 2 other men on the opposite side of the road, both of similar build, he got worried, could these men work for Mac?

Jack watched as the 2 men on his side of the street got closer &amp; as they did, he was able to see them better, and one looked familiar, he just held his breath as they came into the store "can I help you?" he asked, gripping the rifle, just in case.

"Mr Gibbs?" Ted asked, he knew it was him though, he remembered him "Ted Taylor, Jethro's neighbour, I believe he called you?"

Jack breathed a sigh of relief "of course, Ted, gave me a fright, thought you were some of Mac's people. But yes now I remember you, I haven't seen anything yet I'm afraid"

"Sorry about that, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves &amp; wearing our SWAT gear would do that" Ted offered "this is Officer Lyons, the rest of my team are checking the street &amp; we've got 2 more teams that are due in within 30 minutes"

Jack nodded to Lyons "have you heard from Leroy?"

"Yes, I'm afraid they ran into some trouble about an hour out, I dispatched a unit there to back them up, hoping to hearing from them soon. They did manage to get information that Mac was heading here, so we're going to have to keep our eyes open" Ted replied.

"What kind of trouble?" Jack asked concerned "are they ok?"

"Afraid we don't know details, ambush is all we know, but I assure you, they had plenty of protection, I'm sure they'll be ok" Ted replied.

"Message from Dayle boss, he &amp; Robertson have just pulled up, they're splitting up to check the surrounding streets &amp; main street too" Lyons reported.

"good" Ted nodded, they must have pushed well over the speed limit to catch up like they did.

Ted paced in the store, his eyes not leaving the windows, he scanned the street front &amp; every few minutes would see one of their teams walking along, they had 5 two man teams patrolling the streets, with him, Lyons &amp; Jackson all watching from the store. He was about to head out himself when his phone rang.

"Taylor" Ted answered, he just listened.

"Thank heavens, you're all ok?" Ted asked.

Jack watched, he could see relief on Ted's face, and then he got a nod, his family was ok! Well most of them at least.

Ted checked his watch "ok, so we'll see you in like 45?... yea, I'm here, he's fine, no sign of anything yet, I'll keep you posted"

Ted hung up "That was Jethro, they're ok. They're on their way again, should be here in 45 given his driving"

"Who was it?" Lyons asked.

"Quinn" Ted replied, he saw the look on his man's face "he's been taken care of, he wont bother the family again"

"Good to know boss" Lyons replied, like all the others he was disgusted by what had transpired.

"Who is Quinn?" Jack asked.

"Let's just say a man that probably deserved a slower death than he got" Ted offered "I'm heading out, Lyons remain here with Mr Gibbs" he ordered &amp; turned then to Jack "and before you try to come with me, your son has given me clear instructions, you are to remain here. He doesn't want you out there risking your neck, he says your more valuable if you can watch the people &amp; pick out anyone that doesn't belong"

Jack wanted to argue, he wanted to be out there, he wanted to be the one to get Shannon, but his son was right, out of all of them, he knew who belonged &amp; more importantly who didn't, so while he didn't like it, he agreed.

Ted headed out &amp; started down the street, he sipped on the coffee that Jackson had made for them, he was doing his best to saviour it, thinking if he kept it he could look like he was just wandering around town using it as pit stop on his journey. He just wished he'd come upon Shannon, where was she? He was behind her, she should have reached Stillwater before him, he just prayed he'd find her before Mac turned up, or worse before he found her!

Ted checked all the small side streets as he walked along the main thoroughfare, he'd done 2 loops of the main street &amp; some of the nearby streets as well, he checked his watch, Gibbs was due here in like 10 minutes, he really wished he'd have something when he got here &amp; that's when he froze. He was down the end of the street &amp; had looked across the road, he saw a woman getting out of a car, she had red hair... he held his breath as he took a few steps closer, trying to get a better look &amp; that's when he saw her face... Shannon!

* * *

**A/N: Quinn's dead, Ted's got eyes on Shannon! This are going well right? Yea...**

**Just how will Ted go with Shannon? What about Gibbs, how will he go back in Stillwater? Could Mac spoil the party?**

**More up soon! Remember, I love hearing your comments, so review away!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hi folks, I'm sorry for the delay, but it's been super busy! I wanted to get this chapter up before I pass out from exhaustion, so I'm afraid I wont have time to reply to the reviews, sorry! But I loved reading them all &amp; thank you all so much! I really appreciate them! To my newest followers/favourites, welcome to this wonderful journey we're on, so glad to have you with us!**

**Let's get straight into it! **

* * *

Ted couldn't help but stare for a moment, she still looked radiant, just like she used to, she did look tired, but why wouldn't she be! He watched as she slowly &amp; cautiously moved along the street, she hugged the store side of the footpath as she walked towards the Gibbs general store. He dug out his phone &amp; instantly texted the others 'spotted her, west end of main street, sheriff station side, heading slowly towards general store. Do not approach, just keep a watch from a distance.'

Ted crossed the street &amp; was about 100 yards behind her, he kept his gaze not just on her but also on the street, looking for any possible trouble spots. He then noticed that she'd picked up her pace &amp; had even flashed a look back at him. She had clearly felt his presence, he spotted some of the team all around the street, all had their gazes on her &amp; the street, he let off an internal groan when she started running, she clearly thought they were hired help from Mac! Crap!

Shannon was exhausted, she was in desperate need of sleep, the only thing that kept her going was her family. Making her girl leave her &amp; put her son through what she did was the hardest thing she'd ever done in her life. It was worse than having to accept her husband had died, and there lay the kicker, she felt utter devastation when she'd overheard Mac talking about him. How on earth had she not realised that Mac had well... played her! She'd made the instant decision to leave, she'd been determined to get back to her family, back to her 2 precious children, and her dear soul mate, her Gibbs.

She hoped her decision to head for Stillwater &amp; not DC would pay off, she knew Mac would presume that she'd try to get back but he'd expect her to go for DC, she hoped that by heading for Stillwater, perhaps Jackson was alive still? She also prayed that her man Gibbs worked out the clues, yea they were cryptic, but she had make it so, just in case Mac was tracking her somehow. She had no idea what she'd say to any of them, she really didn't, she'd just have to cross that bridge when she came to it, she knew asking for forgiveness was a given. She'd come into Stillwater the long way around on purpose, just in case someone had been following her, which when she got she into town, she didn't think was the case.

As Shannon walked further down the street, a street she'd travelled in her youth everyday, she suddenly got a very bad feeling, she saw men scattered all around the street, they were watching the street, but would also scanned their gazes back to her every so often. She'd looked over her shoulder &amp; saw a man following her too, she had been so close, she had to do something. She veered quickly into the nearest side street &amp; saw a garbage can, grabbing the lid, she held it firmly in her grasp &amp; the swung it as much force as she could muster into the man as he rounded the corner, she had no idea who this man was, but she wasn't taking chances.

Ted had no choice but to follow her as she rounded a corner &amp; went into a small side street, he rounded the corner &amp; as soon as he did so he felt something come in contact with his midriff, he buckled over in agony &amp; surprise. Shannon had a garbage can in her hands, in pure instinct he groaned in reaction "damn it Shannon!"

Shannon wasn't expecting that kind of reaction, she looked at him again more carefully, he was keeled over but was now looking up at her, it took less a minute for her to recognise him "Ted?" she voiced in utter shock.

Ted stood up, but rested his hands on his knees "nice to see you, you haven't lost your touch"

Shannon was gobsmacked that he was here! Her clues to Jethro had obviously worked, but Ted why was here too? Where was her husband? Where were her kids? Were they ok? Was he ok? What would say to him? What would she say to them all? She just stared at him.

Ted finally stood up &amp; could see she was just overwhelmed "let's get to the store, Jethro should be arriving any minute, the kids are safe &amp; sound with him, so don't worry about them. But we've gotten word that MacDonald is on his way here, so I'd like to get us back there before he arrives"

"Too late" Mac sneered.

Ted snapped around to where the voice came from, he saw Mac &amp; his man Acron standing between them &amp; the main street, they were effectively boxed in, this side street was in fact a dead end, it was an alley really. It had only a few doors into the stores that were one either side. He hoped though the others had seen them head into the side alley &amp; Mac. He instantly put himself between Mac &amp; Shannon, the venom for the man in front of him was extreme "MacDonald Fielding, you are under arrest" he stated simply.

"I don't think so" Mac replied.

"No?" Ted retorted "I'm taking you in, I don't care what state you're in, that's up to you"

"You were never the sharpest tool in the shed, but I'm sure you're not hard of hearing. I said no" Mac replied.

Ted flexed his muscles &amp; flared his nostrils, he never liked the man "And I think you're still a delusional asshole, but it doesn't change the simple face that you are under arrest. I am taking you in, or would you prefer to wait for Gibbs?"

Mac sneered "Unfortunately, he's been tied up, he wont be making it here" he knew Quinn was taking care of the man.

Shannon had been staring at the man, she had been fearing he'd catch her before she got here but now that Ted was here with her, she wasn't so scared, but what was Mac saying? Ted had said they were fine? Were they?

Ted couldn't help but smirk "if you're thinking about the job Quinn was supposed to do, then I'd ask for your money back. He's dead, got taken down in his attempt to ambush Gibbs, he should be here any minute"

* * *

Gibbs pulled the SUV they'd taken over into the loading dock of his dad's store, he'd just gotten a text from Ted saying he'd spotted Shannon, he thanked the stars! but he wouldn't feel whole until she was in his arms.

As he got out, he saw the others all disembark out of the other cars they'd commandeered, none of them, his team, the SWAT team, the FBI Agents &amp; other NCIS Agents had allowed themselves to be taken to hospital by the EMT's, saying they were well enough for now. The only one to have lost fight was Tripoli, given his wounds, Gibbs would have to remember to check in with him later.

"Make sure your vests &amp; ID's are covered, side arms on you, rifles in your packs" Jenn instructed, she knew that is what Lt Taylor &amp; the other SWAT teams were doing to stay under the radar.

"Not you two" Gibbs ordered looking at Harry &amp; McGee "you're staying with Kelly &amp; Phoenix" before he led the group through the back door into his father's store.

It had been well, quite a while since he'd been here last, but it had barely changed. He was fairly nervous about seeing his dad, so he walked slowly into the actual store "hello? Dad?"

Nix was a mere step behind his dad, his sister was right next to him. He'd always wondered about his grandfather, about his store &amp; he would have tried to look at everything but his nerves for meeting the man overrode everything else.

"Hello?" Gibbs called louder, he wasn't liking this, the store was empty! He tensed instantly &amp; turned to Peters "heard anything?"

"not since the last group text" Peters said, he wasn't liking it either "we'll head outside &amp; see if we can see anything, boys, let's go!"

Tony watched as Peters &amp; his team all went outside "plan boss?"

Gibbs didn't waste any time, he walked straight over to the counter &amp; took his kids with him, he lifted the trap door into the cellar.

Kelly saw what her dad was doing "you want us to go into the cellar?"

Gibbs nodded "yes Kells, I want you two to stay down there out of the way &amp; out of sight." he replied, then turned to Harry &amp; McGee "you two are going down there too, stay down there until the all the clear is given by either me, your dad, Tony or the Director?"

"Yes Gibbs" Harry nodded. "Yes Boss" Tim nodded.

Gibbs took them &amp; Buster down the stairs &amp; turned the light on "everything will be ok, I just need to make sure you guys are safe while I get mum &amp; deal with things, gramps should have been here, so there's something not right &amp; I don't want you guys in the line of fire. I'll be as quick as I can"

Nix didn't like it, his dad was again leaving them but he knew his dad wouldn't budge on anything &amp; that maybe he was right to keep out of the way "be careful" he was still petrified that something would happen to his dad.

Gibbs crouched down to look at his son "I promise pal, I'll be back before you know it, with mum"

"Boss!" Tony called.

Gibbs could hear the urgency in Tony's voice, he looked at his girl "Back soon angel, I promise you"

Kelly just nodded, she like her brother was petrified that something might happen to their dad or their mum, she just leaned against Harry as he stood next to her.

Gibbs clicked his fingers "Buster!" he pointed at the floor that was at the foot of the trap door stairs &amp; waited for Buster to reach it "stay!" he commanded, he knew Buster wouldn't let anyone get past him.

Harry felt her lean into him as they watched Gibbs head back up the stairs "don't forget what I said, your dad can handle things &amp; now being here, with my dad, they'll be an unstoppable force"

Kelly had to smile at that "Superman &amp; Batman"

"Rambo &amp; Terminator?" Harry countered.

"Hulk &amp; Spiderman" Nix offered as he stood in his sister's embrace.

Tim had to admit he again felt a tinge of jealousy as he watched Kelly &amp; Harry interact, what was happening to him? He wasn't sure, but he took a stance near the foot of the stairs just behind Buster, if anyone wanted down, they'd have to go through him! Well, Buster first, but then him.

* * *

Gibbs rushed back up the stairs &amp; promptly closed the trap door "what's going on?"

"MacDonald's been spotted sir, a short way down the street, he's in the alley where Lt Taylor &amp; your wife were last spotted, the teams are moving to try to cover &amp; intercept" SWAT Officer Brown reported.

Gibbs tensed, he turned to Banks &amp; Maurice "you two stay put, no one gets through that trap door, no one comes in"

"yes Gibbs" Banks &amp; Maurice replied.

"Fornell, send one of your men over to the sheriff's office, give them a heads up at what is likely to happen" Jenn instructed, unsure if any of the SWAT teams had done that already.

"Wallace, get going" Fornell ordered, seeing his man head off instantly.

Gibbs walked out &amp; instantly had Tony, Ziva, Fornell, Johns &amp; Jenn on his six, where was Franks?

"He's staying behind as well, wants to make sure no one gets to your children" Jenn offered as she took in his look.

Gibbs just nodded, he scanned the direction Brown was pointing to &amp; immediately saw numerous men herding bystanders away from a certain area, he then saw his dad, he took a breath, he hadn't seen the man in... well.. but he was heading straight for the alley, with the Winchester! "Brown, you and Johns get that guy back to a safe distance &amp; keep him that way" he ordered taking full command &amp; pointing directly at his father.

"yes sir" Brown &amp; Johns replied &amp; headed off.

Gibbs overtook them both, he even rushed straight past his dad, he had a target, his eyes honed in on the men he saw standing in the alley, their backs were to him, but he'd recognise that man anywhere!

"Spread out, we need to cover him" Jenn instructed "Fornell, speak with SWAT &amp; get a team to see if they can get behind them or to the side or something &amp; let's make some sweeps to see if they're alone or not" she said motioning towards some of the men she now saw as clear as day were SWAT, even in their civvies.

Gibbs reached the edge of the alley &amp; slowed, he nodded to the SWAT officer's who were taking up position on either side of the alleyway. He waited just out of sight, he need to calm down, he knew he was about to lay eyes on his wife for the first time &amp; he couldn't let that distract him from the threat that Mac presented. He took a deep breath as he could hear Mac telling them he was going to be held up &amp; couldn't help but smirk at Ted reply, he pushed himself forward, knowing this was the perfect time to present himself, Ted was just finishing up..

"...Gibbs should be here any minute" Ted finished.

"He's here" Gibbs stated staring at the back on Mac's head.

Mac spun around instantly &amp; locked his eyes on Gibbs, what the fuck? Quinn had assured him he was taken care of! How the hell did Gibbs get the better of Quinn? He was beyond furious, looks like he'd have to use his backup plan! All he knew was that he wasn't going down in this, not to this man!

* * *

**A/N: The good news? Gibbs is right there in Mac's face. Bad news Mac's there! And what's this backup plan he's got? Just how will things go?**

**I'm starting back at university very soon, so I can't promise an update in the very near future, but I will try to update as soon as possible!**

**You know I love hearing your thoughts/comments, so review away!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Here's another chapter folks! Sorry for delay, but as I said in the last chapter, I'm back at uni. I will try to update once a week for you fine folks! Hopefully study doesn't get in my way too much ;)**

**Reviewer momsboys: thank you so much, so glad you're loving this so much!**

**To my latest followers/favourites, welcome aboard, so glad to have you with us on this continuing adventure!**

**Let's get straight into it! **

* * *

"I'm only going to say this once, you're under arrest" Gibbs stated coldly "you refuse &amp; game's over"

"I never play games" Mac sneered.

"You've decided to resist arrest, that's on the record" Gibbs replied.

"I heard that" Ted nodded in agreement, he saw Acron was tensing "you're out of your depth"

Acron just sneered "unlikely"

Ted raised his eyebrow "hmmph, you actually think you will walk away?"

"I know we will" Acron replied smugly.

Mac had listened to their exchange, but not bothered to avert his gaze, he kept his focus on Gibbs "neither of you were ever that good at thinking even 3 steps ahead, let alone having the ability to actually do what was necessary for the good"

"Good of what?" Gibbs asked plainly.

"The good of those whom you are responsible for" Mac stated simply yet smugly "I gave them the life they deserved, they would have grown up &amp; old in that hell hole you consider a house. They would never have been able to afford the kind of education they received if they remained with you.I've given them all the best life has to offer, you could never have done that jarhead"

"You gave them a life filled with pain, torture &amp; heartache. You didn't give a damn about their feelings or their preferences, let alone their lives. All you cared about was yourself. But you're right, you are responsible for the 'good' you claim to have brought upon my family, and for me that's unacceptable" Gibbs spat.

"You call it unacceptable, I call it a pragmatic assessment of what needed to be done." Mac replied "you claim to have loved, but loving means making the hard decisions &amp; not acting in a selfish manner."

Shannon was outraged at everything this man was saying, she'd never felt more disgusted with him in all her life! She stepped forward &amp; as she did he turned to her, before he could say anything she slapped him right across the face "you bastard! If there's only one person on the planet that's selfish, it's you! You had no right, absolutely none to interfere in our lives. You knew very well that luxury &amp; wealth meant nothing to me, to us! You just did what you wanted! You didn't care about any of us! If I never lay eyes on you again it will be too soon!"

Mac rounded on her "you ungrateful little..."

"I'd shut up, right now" Gibbs barked interrupting the man, there was no chance he'd let the man speak to her like he was doing. He moved himself to bring himself between Mac &amp; his wife, there was no chance he'd allow him access anywhere near her "anything you wanna say, you can say it to me"

Ted saw Acron had also turn towards Shannon, he adjusted himself marginally to give the man his full attention "I wouldn't try anything stupid" he sneered flexing his hand over his weapon that was now in full sight.

Mac just smiled smugly "how chivalrous of you both, but you really think that a man like me would be shaking in my boots at having to face the 2 of you?"

"I'm gonna make this simple then" Gibbs stated, he drew his weapon &amp; aimed it right at Mac's head "give me one reason why I shouldn't just shoot you?" he sneered.

"Because there's someone you're missing" Mac stated staring right at Gibbs.

Ted had watched the pair stare each other down &amp; as they did so, he took a few steps backwards wanting to put space between Shannon &amp; any possible harm. He then noticed out of the corner of his eye Lt Dayle, he was in the store to his near side, right by the door, he breathed a sigh of relief knowing that if something happened he could quickly get Shannon out of the direct line of fire. He scanned the perimeter &amp; realised that on the roof top across the street was Evans &amp; one of Dayle's men, the pair were both sharp shooters, they'd provide the cover from the high ground.

Gibbs had no idea who he meant, but with his kids safely tucked away &amp; his dad only yards away, he knew they were all safe, so who was he talking about? "And that would be?"

Mac gave his biggest smirk yet "Believe you're missing someone by the name of Joanne"

Gibbs eye's widened, crap! Joanne, as in Shannon's mum? He cursed himself, why the hell didn't he look her up "Where is she?" he demanded.

Shannon's eyes widened in absolute horror, did he mean her mum? But she... she was dead? Her stomach dropped, another lie, she suddenly felt her anger come to the boil, yet again "you bastard! How many more people are alive that you told us had died!" she yelled furiously.

Ted had held onto Shannon so she wouldn't get closer, but he couldn't help but feel sickened by what she'd said, the man had told them her mother had died too?

Gibbs had tried to keep his gaze from his wife, he knew as soon as they locked their eyes upon each other that all the emotion would come pouring out. But hearing her comments, he just wanted beyond anything to comfort her, she was clearly in pain, but he held firm &amp; re-aimed the gun at his head "not asking again, where is she?"

"Close" Mac stated coldly "so you'll let me walk away, I will then let her go. Otherwise, my men have orders"

* * *

Jenn &amp; the others had been able to hear the conversation thanks to the close proximity of some of the SWAT Officers, she turned to Fornell "clear the town, find this woman, whoever she is"

"Will do" Fornell stated, he headed off, taking his agents &amp; two of the SWAT teams with him, once he had the team leaders he spoke "building by building, floor by floor, let's find her!"

"Who you looking for?" Sheriff Gantry asked approaching the group, he thought his head was going to explode at the information he'd just heard, but he couldn't exactly take a time out to go over it all. He'd divided up all his deputies to both get the town's people to a safe distance &amp; to help with the situation.

"A woman called Joanne" Fornell replied.

Gantry's eye's widened "Joanne Fielding? Shannon's mother?" he asked in shock.

Fornell shared a look of shock with Lt Peters, Mac was a man that was more than just screwed in the head "you know what she looks like?"

"I can do better than that" Gantry replied "I saw her about 30 minutes ago, heading for the old movie theatre" he said motioning to the old building across the street. "She was walking with 4 men, she seemed off, but when I approached, she assured me she was ok. I was actually about to go see what was going on over there when all this happened"

Peter's nodded as he surveyed the building "Robertson, why don't you take your team around back, we'll attack it simultaneously"

"Agreed" Robertson stated.

"Mosley, Garrett, show them a quick way around" Gantry instructed.

"Yes sir" the pair replied &amp; lead them off.

Fornell wasn't sure if he could trust this guy, but maybe... "you know Gibbs?" he seemed to be similar age to Gibbs, so maybe he did.

Gantry looked at the man, if only he knew the history, but right now that didn't matter. He was the Sheriff &amp; there was a job to do "Haven't seen the man since he took off for the marines, but that doesn't matter. I'm the man responsible for the safety of this town, it's citizens &amp; all visitor's. I don't care about histories, or allegiances, I will do what's required to bring an end to this"

While Fornell was intrigued at the wording the Sheriff had used, there wasn't time to debate, he motioned them forward as he spoke into his comms "possible location on Joanne, old movie theatre. Going in from multiple entry points, will relay news as they come to hand"

Tony &amp; Jenn flashed each other a look of partial relief, knowing where she was didn't mean they'd get her, but it was a step closer. They acknowledged the report &amp; returned their gaze's to Gibbs &amp; his situation, he was just staring Mac down.

Tony was perched behind a SWAT Officer on one side of the alley, Ziva was with the SWAT personel on the other side of the alley, while Jenn was right next to him. He knew things were going to come to the boil any moment &amp; he had to be ready to spring into action, so he took a deep breath &amp; tried his best to concentrate on taking as much in about the area as possible. Who knew which way things would go, but he had to be ready for whatever was to come!

Jack had every intention of going over to MacDonald &amp; not even bothering to say anything, he was merely planning to walk up to him &amp; well, maybe not shoot him, but his Winchester did pack a punch when you used it as a ramming rod into someone's gut. The venom he was feeling when he saw him was more than anything he thought he ever felt in a very long time. He'd been taken by surprise when the 2 men pulled him back just as he saw his son, who looked to have aged quite a bit, almost run past him.

Jack had just watched his son continue to bare down on Mac, he watched as he &amp; Ted stood to protect Shannon, he couldn't really see her that well he just yearned to really see her again. He tensed though as soon as he saw a group of officers head off, when he heard the reason he tensed even more, Joanne was here &amp; being held by him? Oh dear! While part of him wanted to help search the town for her, he felt a different pull - this grandkids! He turned instantly &amp; headed straight back into his store, even thought he'd yet to see them, he knew where they were &amp; his protective instinct came to the boil, especially after hearing Mac's threat with Joanne.

Jack walked straight past the men in his store that were obviously there for protection of his grandkids, and went &amp; stood behind the counter, it was right above the trap door, if Mac wanted to get to them, he'd have to go through him! So that wasn't happening!

* * *

**A/N: Gee Mac's a b#$%! But at least Fornell &amp; the Sheriff may have a location on Joanne, that's gotta be a good thing! And I have no doubt that Gibbs will NOT be letting Mac get away with anything! And as far Jack is concerned, well, I doubt anyone will want to mess with him right now?**

**Just how will Fornell &amp; the others go looking for Joanne? How will it all go..**

**You I love hearing your thoughts/comments, they keep me inspired, so review away! More to come!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Here you go folks, another chapter! To my latest followers/favourties, welcome abroad, so glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, thank you so much! I love hearing your thoughts! They really inspire me!**

**Now, let's see how things are going in Stillwater!**

* * *

Gibbs just stared Mac down, he wasn't going to let this man get away from or get away with anything! "If you've done anything to her, the result will not be pretty for you!" regardless of what he'd done to her, the result wouldn't be pretty.

Mac eyed him "you're out of your league, just like you've been your entire life Leroy"

"According to your measurements, not mine" Gibbs retorted.

"Our measurements" Shannon added, she was still utterly confused at what exactly was going on, but all she knew was that everything that had happened was his fault! She wasn't happy that she'd been played, she was beyond annoyed with herself, but she was angry as hell at him! "You had no right interfering in our lives like you did!"

Mac shifted his gaze to her "I gave you the life you deserved! The life Louise deserved! I even gave that measly excuse for a son you've got the life! This is how you repay me!" he snarled.

Tony flashed Jenn a look, they'd both been listening to the conversation, he knew she was feeling like he was. Like they were intruding on a conversation that should really be private.

Gibbs tensed as he glared at Mac, he wanted to rip the man's head off for that comment "you say one more ill word about my, **my** family &amp; I wont hesitate to pull the trigger"

Acron tensed "Back off!" he snarled pointing his weapon at Gibbs.

Ted instantly aimed his weapon at Acron "Think again!"

Tony reacted instantly, tapping the SWAT Officer in front of him, the pair shifted &amp; both aimed their weapons at both Mac &amp; Acron.

Ziva had reacted as well, getting into position just like Tony, until she heard Peters call for her assistance, she cursed, but knew she had to act "on my way" she replied &amp; took off.

* * *

Fornell, the SWAT teams &amp; the Sheriff with his deputies had cleared the lobby, the back of house &amp; cinema, and they'd come up with nothing. Taking their cues from the locals, they headed up the stairs, there were apparently a few storage rooms &amp; some upper seating for the cinema too.

Fornell came out of the upper seating area with the Sheriff right next to him when he heard some murmurs, he motioned down the hall &amp; received a nod in agreement, there was someone there! He got on the comms "movement in storage rooms, upper level. All units at location converge &amp; support"

Peters &amp; his team were already on the upper floor, he approached the suspect door &amp; put his ear against it, what he heard made him believe they'd found Joanne!

"Boss said to just hook her up" came a low hissing voice.

"Boss also said he might get caught up, I'm setting the timer" came a hiss just as low that continued "you know lady, I'm kinda sorry about this, but the boss said this is what's to be done, besides you're already dead anyway"

"Let's go" came another low call a moment later.

"Scream as much as you like lady, nobody will hear you" came another low hiss.

Peter's eyes widened &amp; he quickly motioned everyone back, he watched as each man tried to find cover of sorts, he had kept position on the wall right next to the door &amp; saw that Fornell had done likewise on the other side of the door, they all held their breaths as they saw the handle move.

Fornell saw four men walk out of the room, waiting until they'd all cleared the room he took a step off the wall. "Freeze! FBI!" he called with his weapon aimed right at them.

"Freeze! Police!" came another call "Drop your weapons!" came another.

Lt Robertson &amp; his team were still making there way up to the second floor when they heard their fellow officers call out. It only took a split second of intense stares before all hell broke loose, the four men had literally rushed for the nearest exits, 2 men headed straight for them while the other pair took off towards the back exit. He saw that the men that were coming towards them had automatic rifles "cover!" he called as he &amp; his men took cover.

Watching the pair take off out the front door Robertson led his team in giving chase "We've got them!" he yelled.

Fornell saw the men all take off, crap! He saw that Robertson's team were going after one pair, they'd tackle the others "We've got them. Peters, the room!" he ordered.

Peters watched as Fornell, Gantry &amp; the their men all took off, he quickly led his team into the room. he saw a blonde lady sitting in the chair, this was clearly Joanne. He saw that there was something strapped over her legs, what is with these guys &amp; bombs? He saw all the wires, they were literally littering the woman's extremities, her arms, legs, torso, neck, waist, every part of her had wires looping her. There was no blindfold, but there was a gag &amp; it had wires looped through it too.

Crouching down in front of her Peter spoke gently "we're Police SWAT Officers, we're here to help ma'am, just stay still for us ok?"

Joanne had no idea what was going on, she was utterly petrified, as well as confused. What had that man meant when he said she was already dead? She hadn't seen her ex in years, a great many years, so why was he doing this to her? Why on earth did he now have these men strap this bomb onto her? He hadn't said anything to her, just throwing her towards these men &amp; telling her that if she didn't behave herself she'd be dead but not before he'd make her regret it. The way he'd been acting was not at all like the man she'd been married to.

She'd felt though relief when she heard the men being cornered by the FBI &amp; police &amp; when those officer came in, she just prayed they could get her out of the bomb! She nodded her understanding to try to stay still, but she was sweating &amp; filled with so many nerves it wasn't funny!

"Boss, this is gonna be tricky, we've got a box on the back of her neck too" Brown commented.

Peters agreed with his man's assessment, they needed help "David, we need you in the theatre, now!" he called through the comms, he could use the back up with her expertise.

"on my way" Ziva replied.

* * *

Robertson burst out of the theatre in full flight chasing the two men, but they'd split up "Anderson, Mackay get him! Daniels with me!" he ordered. He watched as Anderson &amp; Mackay went after their man, he'd gone in the opposite direction to where Gibbs &amp; the others were. He just gave chase to his target, who was heading right back towards the others.

Mike was keeping watch through the window of the store, he could see Gibbs was in a direct stand off with MacDonald, he was standing right in front of Shannon, there were guns drawn in the alley, and he could see that Tony, Jenn SWAT &amp; local authorities were all on the edge of the alley &amp; the surrounding area with their own weapons drawn at MacDonald &amp; his man. It was quite the tense affair, he was totally on edge,

Mike wanted to march over there &amp; deal with the man himself, but he suddenly saw 2 men come charging down the street towards Gibbs &amp; the others, what concerned him the most though was that they were carrying semi-automatic rifles! He sprung into action, he looked at the 2 NCIS agents "stay put! No one gets in!" he commanded before taking off out the door.

Mike took a half dozen steps from the store when he saw the men get their weapons ready to fire, they were clearly going to aim for the congregation of personal at the alley, knowing he had to act quickly he raced straight for them &amp; drew his weapon "Freeze!" he yelled.

Ducky who'd remained in the store watched on as Mike tried to draw the attention of the men onto him, his eyes widened in horror as he saw the men start firing at not only Mike, but the rest of the personal out there! Oh dear! He just watched as they all reacted to it, trying best to take cover &amp; return fire, he had no idea how this would all end?! He just prayed it would end, well, with no causalities, no he prayed it would!

Ted had kept himself tense as he stood against Acron, this guy was a total punk! He'd love nothing more than to punch his lights out! But he suddenly heard an almighty scream of "Freeze" he wondered what it was about, but didn't have to wait for long, not even a minute later he heard gun fire! Before Acron or anyone could act, he immediately turned &amp; scoping up Shannon raced the half dozen steps towards the side door where Dayle was stationed, he was glad the guy had instantly opened door, he went straight in &amp; threw them both to the ground, he saw though that Dayle had rushed straight out.

Shannon had been so focused on her hatred of her step-father that she'd barely been able to process hearing the gun fire as Ted had picked her up &amp; raced into the shop, but her eyes never left her husband, he'd thrown himself towards Mac, clearly making sure he couldn't do anything, all she could hear was gun fire, but now that Ted had her in the store she couldn't see anything, more gun fire "Jethro!" she yelled, she couldn't loose him now, just couldn't!

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know! You're going to hate me, another cliffhanger! Sorry! But I'm mean &amp; honestly, I don't have the next chapter ready yet! So yea.. **

**Will everyone be ok? That's the only question right now isn't it?**

**You know I love to hear your thoughts, so review away! More to come!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Here's another chapter folks! To my latest followers/favourties, welcome! To all my reviewers, thank you so much! I love hear your thoughts! &amp; am so glad you're all loving this still. I know that it's been a bit longer than I said, over a week, but pesky life seems to get in the way. Again, I will try to update as regularly as I can, but I will have to ask for your paitence!**

**To my reviewers, I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to you individually as I normally do, but I'm super busy &amp; super tired &amp; I just want to get this chapter up! Thanks again &amp; I will try to get to the replies tomorrow!**

**Now, let's get right into it..**

* * *

Tim watched as Kelly &amp; Nix just ambled around the cellar, both just seemed to be in a daze, not really knowing what to do. He saw that Nix rarely went more than two steps away from his sister, clearly wanting to stay within arm's reach. He flashed a look to Harry who wasn't moving around as much, but was clearly trying to stay close to the pair, if he was honest, it looked like Kelly was reciprocating it, as she hovered near him too. He could see they were clearly nervous, why wouldn't they be given everything was going!

Kelly was a nervous wreck, she didn't know what to do with herself, she had too much nervous energy to sit down so she just slowly paced looking at the various things her grandfather kept in the cellar. It was really weird to be down here &amp; not even having seen him.

"Check this out Kells" Harry motioned, he could see she wasn't sure what to do &amp; wanted to distract her.

Kelly closed the few steps between them &amp; looked at what he was pointing at, she smiled "can't believe they still make those, squirt have a look at this"

Nix went over &amp; was enveloped into his sister's hold "what is it?"

"Lollipop rings" Kelly answered "we used to have them all the time, we'd wear at least 3 at a time, though I remember we once put 10 on, that didn't go down well" she finished in a chuckle, recalling that memory.

Harry gave a small laugh "yea, our mum's weren't really impressed with that one"

Nix stepped forward out of his sister's hold to inspect these lollipop rings, they looked awesome! Basically lollipops you wore as rings, he saw there were stacks of flavours too.

Kelly saw her brother eyeing the flavours "go on squirt, take one, gramps won't mind" a distraction might be good for him, something else to concentrate on.

"Really?" Nix asked.

"yea, gramps used to give us free reign down here, whatever we could grab in the space of like 2 minutes used to be ours, no questions asked" Kelly replied with a smile.

"I went straight for the giant snakes, lollipops &amp; sherbets" Harry smiled "I was in heaven"

Nix grinned before he turned to reach for a bubble-gum flavoured one, but he instantly heard gun fire &amp; threw himself into his sister. How could they hear it if they were unground?

Kelly took instant hold of her brother as she heard the gun fire, she tensed as she shared a look with Harry &amp; Tim, both had gone rigid instantly too, Harry had even brought his rifle that was resting on his back into both his hands.

Tim tensed &amp; readied his weapon as soon as he heard the gunfire, he saw that Buster, who had been lying down, had stood instantly &amp; was just staring up at the entrance of the trap door. He saw that Kelly &amp; Nix were not that far from him, he knew what he should do, he approached them "We're safe down here, but why don't you two sit down in the far corner, it's out of sight &amp; all that. Harry, you can go with them, I'll stay here"

Harry agreed &amp; herded his friend into the far corner, he crouched down, he knew his friend was scared, but Nix looked petrified again, he clung to his sister like glue "it'll be ok squirt, your dad, my dad, they know how to handle things. I know dad's entire team &amp; none are to be messed with. They'll all come through fine &amp; they won't let anything happen to your mum either. Think my mum would seriously hurt them if that happened, she can't wait to see your mum. You've just gotta have a bit of faith, ok?"

Nix had buried himself into his sister so much he couldn't even see Harry, but he could hear him, so he just listened.

Kelly gave Harry a sad smile as she rubbed her brother's back "he's right Nixy, they'll be fine. They'll all be fine" she finished, just praying she was right, she had imagines of something happening to both her parents, as well as her grandfather &amp; then she would be alone, alone to raise to brother for real, that just scared her to death! She wasn't sure she could handle that.

Harry could see Kelly's nerves, anxiety kick into another gear "faith Kells, gotta have faith, it'll be fine"

Tim would have tried to help calm their nerves, but as he was on the other end of the cellar, he'd have to shout, and he knew that wouldn't be appropriate under the circumstances. He also couldn't help but feel nerves at what was going outside of the cellar, was Gibbs ok? What about Ziva? Tony? The Director? Ducky? How were they all doing? Maybe they'd need help? He knew though that he couldn't go, Gibbs had given him clear instructions &amp; he couldn't disobey them, Gibbs was counting on him &amp; he wouldn't let him down.

* * *

Fornell was giving chase as the two assailants charged out of the backdoor &amp; down the outside fire stairs, he cursed as they jumped the rails &amp; landed cleaning on the ground, which was still a floor away. He just pushed himself down the stairs as quickly as he could, knowing he couldn't follow their lead in jumping.

Gantry wasn't used to this kind of action in Stillwater, but what he was used to was chasing down teens that would flee from drinking areas, so he was pretty fit. He was glad for it too, as he charged down the alley back towards the main street, he saw them heading a particular route "Lance, take the alley, you can cut them off!"

Wallace saw the Deputy veer off into an alley "I'll go too" he called to Fornell &amp; headed after him, he hoped they could do what the Sheriff was planning on.

Fornell saw the pair head off &amp; just pushed into another gear, he rounded the corner &amp; came to sudden stop, the 2 men he'd been chasing had linked back up with 2 of the other men that had gone out the front door &amp; all four were now just standing in the middle of street staring him &amp; the other officers down. He noted that along with him, his men, the Sheriff &amp; his deputies, Anderson &amp; Mackay were also there in a stand off with these men.

Fornell took a deep breath "Drop your weapons, or we will open fire" he could see they were each carrying at least one weapon.

"Don't think either will happen" the man nearest him retorted with a evil smirk.

"And why's that?" Fornell asked incensed.

"Because I'm the only one that can relieve that woman of the bomb that strapped to her, before the timer goes off" the man sneered back.

Anderson took this guy in as he took up position right next to Fornell, he was pretty tall &amp; solidly built, jet black hair &amp; a few tattoos too, there was something he was certain of though "Our fellow SWAT Officers took care of the bomb Quinn had placed easily enough, I'm sure they'll be able to do the same with this one"

Gantry saw the man tense &amp; flare his nostrils, he clearly hadn't liked hearing that news! "Why don't you fella's listen to this FBI Agent" he suggested "because I'm pretty sure that either you drop your weapons, or we'll shoot you."

"We don't need you to disarm that" Fornell smirked "oh &amp; as far as your boss is concerned, he's not getting out of this either" he added.

"While I might be working on this, MacDonald Fielding is not my boss" the man smirked.

"No?" Fornell asked surprised "then why are you here?" at least if he kept the man talking, he wouldn't be doing anything else. This guy though, he didn't know at all &amp; he'd studied the profiles of all the men on Mac's books, so he had to admit, the guy was probably right about not working for him, but then why was he here?

"Favour" the man offered "now, I think you're going to put your weapons down"

"Not happening" Fornell replied bluntly.

Gantry had to admit he was a tad nervous, he'd never been in a stand off with 4 men that had semi-automatic weapons in the middle of town, a town he was sworn to protect. He would however do whatever was required to get the situation dealt with, because he wouldn't accept any of the residents getting hurt. He just hoped that his men had cleared the area of all bystanders, the last thing he wanted was for there to be causalities.

Mackay was trying to keep an eye on as many of these men as he could, looking for any sign of movement, but the movement didn't come from them, the unmistakable sound of semi-automatic weapon fire was heard from down the road &amp; it spurred everyone into action, with bodies going flying for both cover &amp; in an attempt to tackle the closet assailants so they couldn't open fire like their comrades, he himself went straight for one of them, crash tackling to the ground before he'd managed to do anything.

Fornell heard the gunfire &amp; instantly threw himself towards the man he'd been in conversation with, knowing full well this guy was the leader, he'd take him on personally. He realised he hadn't been alone in his thoughts, the Sheriff had gone for him as well, so using their combined body weights they managed to bring the guy down dead against the pavement.

* * *

"Get down!" Maurice ordered towards Jack &amp; Ducky as soon as the gunfire started.

Jack bent over, but didn't go low enough to not see out, he had to keep an eye on his son &amp; Shannon, he cursed when one of the men hauled him to the ground.

"You need to stay down Mr Gibbs, we've got this" Banks instructed, he knew that they couldn't let anything happen to him either.

Jack was frustrated "I am going to do my part in protecting my family!" he exclaimed standing back up "I will not lie down!"

Banks went to retort but a stray bullet came crashing through the window &amp; caught him on the shoulder sending him down to the ground.

Ducky saw Banks fall to the ground &amp; moved to him instantly, rolling him over he saw the wound "let me fix this"

"just strap it, I'm not going to be kept down!" Banks exclaimed.

Ducky would have preferred for him to do just that, but knew it wouldn't happen, so he taped it &amp; strapped it as best as he could.

Banks jumped back up as soon as Ducky had taped him &amp; like Maurice &amp; Jack were both doing, he went right up to window &amp; whilst taking cover as best as possible kept watched on what was going on outside, it looked like chaos! There were bodies &amp; bullets flying in every direction, the person he was most concerned about though was Mike, he was in the middle of the street &amp; had just engaged in a scuffle with one of the assailants, but it looked like he'd already sustained at least one hit to his right knee.

Maurice could see that like himself Banks wanted nothing more than to be able to head out there &amp; help but they both knew where they had to remain. He watched as the second assailant traded shots with the Director, Tony, and the others. He tensed though as he saw Mike get stuck down, shit! crap! He watched as Tony &amp; one of the SWAT officers ventured out to try to get to him &amp; push back the line of fire.

Jack couldn't see Shannon at all, he'd lost of sight of her a little while ago, he wondered what had happened to her. He had seen his son go to the ground almost on top of Mac, but now he couldn't see them either, he gut was churning &amp; not in a good way. He was getting extremely nervous about how they both were, he also wondered if his grandkids.. wow, grandkids! He had two! That's for another time, he wondered if they could hear the commotion? If so, they must be terrified! He took a deep breath, he certainly wasn't going to open the door &amp; let anyone have the possible chance of getting to them, no he'd keep them safe until it was all over.

Jack been looking downwards, but his attention got drawn up as he heard the firing coming to an end, for the most part. He looked up &amp; his eyes widened, Mac was striding towards the store, where was his son? What had Mac done to him? All the fury that had been welling inside him came to the brim as he cocked his rifle &amp; brought it to his shoulder, he'd take care of the man, that was certain "he's mine!" he exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: Excitment is everywhere! The group in the cellar might be safe from bullets, but they're surely not immune to it! Just how will Fornell, Gantry &amp; the others go in their stoush?**

**How is Joanne doing, can they get the bomb off her in time? But most espically, what on earth is going on with Mac charging for the store? Where's Gibbs? How's Shannon?**

**Still, so much to sort out, will everyone make it? Can they stop Mac &amp; his men?**

**You know I love hearing your thoughts, so review away! More to come!**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but heres a chapter folks! To my latest followers &amp; favourites, welcome aboard! I'm so glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, you all rock! I love hearing your thoughts on this story, they truly keep me inspired to keep going, so keep them coming!**

**Guest Reviewer Ladyaloysius: thank you so much! I absolutely love hearing how much you love the stories &amp; that you read them over &amp; over again. And yes, I would love to see Mark Harmon act it out, espeically the moments of being silly with his kids! And yea you're right, never gonna happen, but that's why we write!**

**Now, lets get right into it.. how are things going in Stillwater? **

* * *

Ziva was half way down the street when the gunfire started to ring out, it sent her scrambling for cover. Taking stock of what was going on, she knew that while she wanted to help out here on the street, she was needed in the theatre &amp; she had to get there quickly!

Firing her weapon as she ran, she propelled herself through the bodies that were flying everywhere, she thought she saw some civilians. She had already been notified that they'd cleared the main street, so what were these people doing here "Get back into the store! Stay down!" she yelled at them as she ran straight past, glad to see that they heeded her warning &amp; retreated into the nearest shop.

"Peters?" Ziva yelled coming into the lobby.

"Upstairs!" was the yelled reply.

Ziva charged up the stairs &amp; saw one of the SWAT guys motioning her quickly, she followed quickly, but as she entered the room, she stopped dead in her tracks, this woman was strung up like a christmas tree.

"Ziva this calm lady here is Joanne" Peters said as he patted Joanne's thigh "Joanne, this is Ziva, she's going to help us get this off you, ok?"

Joanne took this woman into sight, she couldn't do a lot, she had to put her trust into these people, so she just nodded.

Ziva knew who she was, so she had to get her out of this "We'll get this off you, don't worry"

"Where are we at?" Ziva asked as she took a step back to Peters.

"We're having trouble finding the single point of detonation, think we're going to have to all tackle them at the same time" Peters admitted, it wasn't the most ideal situation.

Ziva started to look all the wires &amp; boxes over, she certainly wasn't seeing any clear box of origin for everything, she lay herself down, thinking that there might be box under the seat. As she pulled herself under the seat she certainly saw a box, but like the others it didn't look like the final box, damn! So far she'd 4 boxes, one under here, one on her lap, one on the back of her neck &amp; the last one was attached to her ankles.

"Anything Ziva?" Peters asked, he'd looked already, but maybe she might have seen something else.

Ziva pulled herself back out &amp; just shook her head "Think we need to do your idea, 4 of us tackle the boxes, and one ready to…" she motioned Peters in Joanne's directions as if to say 'yank the woman out'.

Peters nodded in agreement "Right, Brown, Abrams, you two on the boxes, Cam, you know what to do"

"Yes sir" came the reply from his men.

Peters looked back at Joanne "we're going to get this stuff off you, you need to keep still, as soon as we've gotten the boxes disconnected Dave here will get you out of the chair quick smart, just let him lead you, ok?"

Joanne got nervous, she wanted to tell them to not touch any of it, she was petrified that they'd set it off, but she was equally as petrified about it just blowing up, why on earth had Mac done this to her? She just didn't understand it! She took a deep breath though &amp; just nodded her understanding.

Peters took it upon himself to tackle the box on her lap, he motioned his men to the ones on her ankle &amp; underneath, having seen Ziva taking it upon herself to disarm the one on the back of the neck.

Ziva had the clippers in her hand as she hovered over the box, there were four wires coming out of it, all four were wrapped around either her neck or intertwined around her ears, she'd have to cut them quickly, but also carefully.

Abrams was under the chair &amp; his eyes widened "ahh! Got a light flashing here!"

Peters waited for the inevitable explosion, but it didn't come but what did come shocked him! He watched as a surge of something radiated all over Joanne &amp; her whole body violently shook.

"Get it all off her!" Ziva yelled, it wasn't a bomb per-say, it was a massive electric circuit &amp; it had just gone off, she madly rushed to clip the wires from the box on her neck as another shock wave ran its course.

Peters started cutting his wires just as madly as Ziva was, and he knew his men were doing likewise "Stay with us Joanne!" he saw her eye's start to roll &amp; knew that wasn't a good sign! "Cameron, paramedics, now!" he ordered, seeing his man high tail it out of the room.

As soon as all the wires were removed &amp; the boxes dealt with Peters manoeuvred Joanne to the ground, he needed to assess her "Joanne?" he asked seeing if she was still with them, but received no answer.

Ziva was down on the ground instantly, she felt for a pulse "her pulse is very erratic, the shock waves must have sent her heart into an un-healthy rhythm"

"We need a defib to shock her back into a normal rhythm" Brown said

"Go make sure the EMT's bring it &amp; Abrams go help out there!" Peters ordered his men, he &amp; Ziva could handle this now.

Ziva watched the men charge off "we can't let her die" she whispered

"I'm not loosing anyone on my watch! Especially to that bastard!" Peters asserted.

Ziva steeled herself again, she nodded in agreement as she kept her fingers on her pulse, it was erratic to say the least.

Peters hated this, there was nothing he could do except hold onto her, he was glad she was still breathing, but it was very shallow. He knew she was related to Gibbs or Shannon more to the point &amp; he was going with her mother, Mac was a true bastard, he wished he'd get the pleasure to deal with him, but he had a job in front of him, "come on Joanne, hang on! Your family need you! You can't go now, they're right here, stay with us!"

As the moments ticked by Ziva got more nervous "her pulse is fading, we have to do something!"

"Cameron! Brown! Where are my EMT's!?" Peters demanded through the comms.

"En-route boss! ETA 6 minutes out" Cameron replied

"We need them now! Hurry them up! We're loosing her!" Peters vented frustrated, though he knew there was little chance of rushing them more than they were.

"We'll do what we can boss" Cameron replied, understanding his LT's frustration.

"Her pulse is gone!" Ziva exclaimed.

Peters wasn't sure what CPR would do to her heart's condition, but he couldn't do nothing so he instantly started CPR.

Ziva bent over her instantly, starting working in tandem with Peters giving her mouth to mouth "come on! Breathe! You need to come through this! Your family, your daughter needs you!" she said, trying Peters trick of talking to her.

"Incoming!" Cameron called

Peters looked up, thank the stars! "She's lost her pulse! She…"

"We've already been briefed, stand back Lieutenant, we'll take care of her" Paramedic 1 stated as he crouched down &amp; instantly getting to work.

Peters only moved slightly "She's not dying!" he asserted.

"We'll do our best to make sure that doesn't happen" Paramedic 2 stated as his partner started to hook up the defib.

"Clear" Paramedic 1 called, he pressed the button.

Ziva held her breath as the EMT's checked her pulse, she closed her eyes as they signalled no pulse, come on! She thought. She just waited as the machine recharged for the second time.

Paramedic 1 checked her pulse after the second shock &amp; breathed a sigh of relief "got a pulse!"

"She's breathing!" Paramedic 2 added.

Ziva finally let out the breath she was holding, thank heavens! She had just realised what she might have been forced to do if she hadn't made it, she'd have to have told Gibbs that she'd not been able to save her, that wouldn't have something she was sure she could have done, so she was glad she wasn't going to have to do that!

Peters breathed a sigh of relief "is her heart beat regular?"

"It's not as regular as I'd like, we'll get to over to the hospital quick smart, get her checked properly" Paramedic 1 answered.

"Brown, go back up Abrams &amp; the others, Cameron &amp; I will escort Joanne" Peters instructed his man before turning to Ziva "go back &amp; help your friends, tell Gibbs we've got her, we wont leave her unprotected"

Ziva nodded, knowing that's exactly what Gibbs would demand.

"You can't ride with us, we're going to be full up" Paramedic 1 remarked as he settled Joanne onto the stretcher.

"I don't care who you've got, I will not let this lady go without me!" Peters asserted.

Ziva watched as the paramedics shared a look, apparently having a silent conversation.

"Ok, you can ride up front, but there wont be a lot of room" Paramedic 2 finally conceded.

"Glad that's settled!" Peters replied as they made their way out of the building.

* * *

Dayle was ready, ready for anything, his hatred &amp; downright fury that was levelled towards MacDonald Fielding was overwhelming him. During the last 24 hours he'd spoken with his brother numerous times, the hours on the road gave him more than enough time to learn about those kids, namely Phoenix &amp; the struggles his brother went through trying to help the boy fit into his new school. But learning just why he'd gone through it was more than he could contain, he wanted nothing more than to rip the man in half!

Gibbs heard the gunfire &amp; saw Mac had attempted to scramble away, he threw himself at the guy, he wouldn't let him get an inch away! "You're not getting away" he sneered. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Ted getting Shannon to safety, he knew he'd keep her safe!

Acron threw himself onto Gibbs "get the fuck off him" he snarled.

As soon as Dayle had heard the gun fire he'd thrown the door open, praying that at least maybe Ted could get Shannon out of harms way &amp; it came to fruition, as soon as Ted had crossed the threshold he threw himself out the door in support of Gibbs. He went straight for Acron, the man had thrown himself on top of Gibbs in an attempt to get him off Mac.

Jenn was taking cover with Tony as the shots rang out, she noticed that the contingent that had all been paying strict attention to Gibbs stand off was now having to take cover &amp; return fire into the street, she didn't want to do the same, but they were causing all sorts of trouble &amp; needed to be dealt with! She did however motion a SWAT officer to divert his attention to the alley, as she did likewise, she gave Tony the signal that he was in control of that situation.

Gibbs was in a total scuffle, Acron had him from behind in a bear hug hold, he slammed his head back against the guy's head &amp; followed it up with a sharp elbow as he attempted to break free.

Dayle was struggling to get Acron off Gibbs, damn was this guy strong, but then he saw Gibbs make his move &amp; he made his. He gripped the guy as hard as he could &amp; drove his knee into his lower back in an attempt to get him to release Gibbs &amp; it worked, the guy had no choice with the sheer force he &amp; Gibbs were using but to release.

Dayle fell backwards in a heap with Acron right on top of him, using his arms &amp; legs he wrapped himself around the guy in an attempt to keep him from interfering with Gibbs, but geez this guy was a tank, he flashed a look up to his men "Samuels! Migel!" he yelled.

Gibbs felt Acron release him, and he allowed himself a quick breath, yea he'd done damage to his ribs, that was certain! He then moved his gaze to Mac, the guy was getting to his feet, he'd apparently used Acron's scuffle to break free, crap! Double crap "look out!" he yelled, Mac had a drawn a weapon &amp; was about to fire, where the hell was his sidearm?!

Jenn's eyed widened in absolute horror, Mac had moved very quickly &amp; was now aiming a weapon right at Gibbs! She thrust herself forward ready to open fire "Freeze!" she yelled trying to overcome the noise of the bullets.

Dayle's eyes widened as soon as Gibbs had yelled, shit! Mac was moments away from shooting &amp; he was aiming straight at Gibbs! He threw Acron off him &amp; propelled himself towards Gibbs, he couldn't let anything happen to the man!

Gibbs flashed a look around &amp; finally spotted his sidearm, it had somehow ended up a good few feet away, he lunged for it instantly, as he did he heard a shot ring out right as he felt a body fall on top of him.

Jenn couldn't believe her eyes, the man opened fire, she instantly did the same, but right at the same time a bullet from behind rushed past her, it sent a local officer pulling her back to a covered position. Pushing herself out of his grasp she moved to try to see what was going on, however as soon as she stood she was thrust backwards, Mac had shoved her out of his way &amp; was walking with purpose towards the main street.

* * *

Tony couldn't remember a previous time things had gone to hell so quickly, but this was utter chaos! He saw that Mike was now engaged in hand-to-hand with one of the men &amp; his eyes widened, he taken a second hit, crap! He tapped the SWAT Officer with him, they'd have to move out, he had no idea why the 2 men on the rooftop weren't taking any shots?

"Take a shot!" Tony ordered through to comms to the two snipers.

"Repositioning sir!" came a call "will be firing within a minute"

"Take the damn shot!" Tony replied, how long does it take to reposition?

Tony waited only 10 seconds before he saw a shot ring out from the roof, and was glad when they kept coming "Let's move!" he ordered, knowing they'd be somewhat covered, he had to get to Mike! He had to neutralise the threat, he had to get back to Gibbs!

Rushing out with a SWAT officer &amp; local officer right on his flanks they were able to push the two assailants back, Tony was glad when the man that had gotten Mike fell to the ground having apparently getting taken down by their gunfire. "Get him to cover" he ordered.

Tony watched as the officer pulled Mike to the relative cover of the sidewalk, he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the other assailant go down, but there was no chance to take a breath, he saw what was going on down the road "get officers down there!" he ordered right as he saw Mac heading straight across the street, he tensed &amp; flared his nostrils all at the same time.

Tony wasn't sure where Gibbs was &amp; while he was extremely concerned about it, he knew he couldn't let Mac get to the store, he rushed to intercept.

"Back off!" Tony asserted as he got himself between the front door of the store &amp; Mac. While he was concentrating on the man in front of him, he did however flash looks all around &amp; he noticed some of the SWAT personel escorting EMT's into the theatre, he just prayed everyone in there was ok!

"Special Agent Anthony Daniel DiNozzo" Mac sneered.

Tony was shocked that this guy knew his name, he kept it from showing though "you're not getting into that store" was the only response he gave.

"We'll see" Mac sneered, he was more than pissed off, his men had clearly failed him, they were falling by the second. There was only one hope he had &amp; that was his plans for Joanne had been able to come to fruition, he would take comfort from that, oh &amp; he'd take those kids away too! That'll teach the bastard once &amp; for all, no one messes with him!

* * *

**A/N: Take a breath! I know you all hate me right about now! lol ;p**

**So Joanne's heading for the hosptial, at least it wasn't a true bomb! But what did those electric shocks do to her? Here's hoping she pulls through!**

**I know, the big question is how's Gibbs? Did Mac get him? Did Dayle get to him to him in time? ****Can Tony stop Mac from getting into the store? ****All the answers in the next chapter! **

**Now, please don't hate me, but for the next number of weeks I am quite busy, so I can't guartenee when I will get the next chapter up. But I will be updating this as I write the chapters, as often as I can. Here's the catch, for those also following my other adventure - Discovering Kin - you're going to have to wait. That will be going on Hiatus until this is finished. My plan &amp; hope is that by concentrating on this one, which is a lot closer to the end that DK, I can get it out quicker &amp; then be able to focuse soley on that one. Because honestly if I kept both going right now, neither would be getting updated very often at all &amp; would take forever to finish. But that's the plan right now, if I suddenly get more time I will of course amend this.**

**Anyway, that's all for now &amp; I hope to get out a new chapter as soon as I can, remember I love hearing you thoughts/comments, so review away!**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Here's another chapter folks! To all my recent followers/favourties, welcome aboard this ride! So glad to have you with us! Can't believe I've reach 50 fav's &amp; over 100 followers, blows my mind that so many are loving these stories of mine! I love watching those numbers climb, so keep them coming! **

**To all my dedicated reviewers, thank you so much for your constant comments, I truly love hearing what everyone thinks about my stories! So keep these coming too, with my current load slowing this story, the comments really help to inspire me to be able to make time for this! **

**Lets get into it! But a warning, there will be a death or two in this chapter, this chapter though is the peak of the fight, so it wont be getting worse in terms violence, as I want to keep the T rating. I hope you all like the way I handle it!**

* * *

Jenn raced towards Gibbs, he was lying flat on the ground, with Lt Dayle right on top of him. She could see that Samuels &amp; Migel were still in a scuffle with Acron, she prayed Gibbs was ok!

Samuels &amp; Migel were right on top of Acron they had to deal with him quickly because they'd seen &amp; heard the shots, but weren't able to help until they dealt with him. Giving each other a nod they both used all their bodily strength &amp; shoved the guy to the ground on his stomach, it enabled them to cuff him.

Samuels got to his LT at the same as time Jenn "Boss" he called concerned as he pulled him off Gibbs &amp; laid him on his back.

Dayle moaned in pain "argghhh"

Samuels looked him over, his eye's widened, he'd been hit "Damn boss!"

Jenn leaned over Gibbs as Dayle was moved off him "Jethro?" she called to him gently.

Gibbs opened his eyes, ow! That hurt!

Jenn saw him open his eyes, she scanned his body looking for any sign of injury, and her eyes settled on his upper shoulder, there was a small amount of blood. She was about to try to stem the bleeding when he moved to sit up "Careful, you've been hit" she remarked.

Gibbs knew he'd been hit, his right shoulder was definitely hurting! But it would have to wait, he had Mac to deal with "It can wait" he said determinedly as he tried to get up.

Jenn reluctantly helped him to his feet "get your bearings" while she wanted him to at least pay some attention to his wound, she knew he wouldn't do it until the threat had been eliminated.

Gibbs took a deep breath "no time" he got out, he had to refocus, because right now he could see 2 NCIS Director's in front of him. "Help him!" he ordered motioning to Dayle, he hated that the guy had been hit as well, obviously in the shoulder region just like him. He took one more deep breath before charging into the street.

Jenn crouched back down as she watched him move away, Samuels was already applying pressure to the wound "how is he?"

"Needs the EMT's" Samuels replied "Hang on boss"

"I'll get someone" Jenn offered.

* * *

"Get out of my way!" Mac demanded.

"Not happening" Tony retorted.

Mac just glared "You don't know who you're dealing with you piss ant, I could have you…."

Tony had to interrupt him "Don't care who the fuck you are or what connections you have, You. Are. Not. Getting. Past. Me." he stated determinedly.

Mac flared his nostrils "Try &amp; stop me"

Before Tony could react though he saw Gibbs storm right up to Ma, he grabbed the guy around his neck &amp; threw him down to the ground, not caring one bit about how he landed.

Gibbs threw Mac to the ground, then using his good arm he aimed his weapon right at him &amp; just glared "I am going to stop you"

Mac flashed a look down the street, his men had either fallen or were locked in battle, how could this have come undone so quickly? He had had everything sorted &amp; planned, this wasn't how this was supposed to end! He just narrowed his eyes at Gibbs in disgust.

Tony was watching Gibbs closely, his boss had a definite shoulder injury, the blood while not gushing was slowly dripping down his arm, but he wasn't caring about that, he looked to be hell bent of dealing with Mac &amp; it was something Tony could more than understand.

Gibbs just stared the man down "You're thinking you can still get out of this? You…." He'd have continued but he saw Mac had drawn a weapon, he reacted instantly &amp; fired his own weapon.

Tony had taken a step closer to Gibbs, ready to back him up right when Mac had drawn a weapon, then Gibbs had shot Mac. Then the scene went up to a new level of utter chaos, another shot had rung out &amp; his eyes widened in horror as his boss fell to the ground with an instant thud. He instantly turned in the direction of where the shot came from &amp; saw that one of Mac's men had somehow grabbed a rifle, he instantly fired his weapon back at him.

Fornell &amp; the others were all in a mad scramble with their targets &amp; three were in the process of being taken down, but it was this last guy that was causing them utter grief. As he was dealing with another target he couldn't do anything but watch as he knocked one of the swat officers &amp; grabbed his rifle, he then heard a shot from up the road &amp; looked up to see Gibbs fire a weapon at Mac. There was not a second before the guy fired right at Gibbs &amp; to his horror had gotten Gibbs, sending him right down to the ground, he threw the piece of shit that he'd been cuffing to the ground &amp; opened fire at the man.

Ziva had just come back onto the street &amp; saw Gibbs go to the ground, she reacted on instinct &amp; instantly found who had fired the shot, she opened fire.

Tony was beyond furious but within mere moments the man that had shot at Gibbs went to ground, he turned his attention back to Mac, wanting to make sure the guy had been dealt with, and couldn't believe that despite being hit in the abdomen region he was staggering to his feet, but that didn't last long, a shot range right past his ear straight at the guy &amp; Mac had just fallen back to the ground.

Tony spun in the direction of the store &amp; saw that there was a bullet hole right in the middle of one of the windows, he wasn't sure who'd taken the final shot until he saw a older man almost burst out of the door.

* * *

Jack had tensed as Mac had gotten closer, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his son appear. He kept his rifle ready just in case as he watched his son bare down on Mac, but then everything happened so fast, his son had clearly reacted to something he couldn't see &amp; taken a shot a Mac, but then….. then Jethro, his boy had fallen to the ground, he felt instant pain, what had happened to him? But only a moment later he saw the man he knew was ultimately responsible, Mac, was getting to his feet, his fury boiled over &amp; he fired his Winchester.

Having taken care of the threat, Jack hastily lowered his weapon &amp; rushed out of his store, those agents tried to stop him, but he was having none of it, he just forced his way out of the store "Jethro!" he exclaimed trying to reach his son.

* * *

Ted had a firm hold of Shannon, he knew she wanted nothing more than to rush out there, namely because he wanted to do it too, but until the all clear was given he wouldn't let her out, he had to keep her safe "He'll be ok Shan, there's plenty of backup out there &amp; the kids are tucked away down in the store's cellar with protection"

Shannon was beside herself, all she could hear was was weapon fire, she was beyond scared for husband, the little comfort she had was that her kids were safe in the store's cellar. She realised that the gunfire had gone quiet, it brought relief, maybe they were finally getting the upper hand, but it didn't last long she suddenly heard a barrage of weapon fire, she tensed again &amp; could tell that Ted had done likewise, but then she heard it.

Ted had tensed, such rapid gunfire was never a good thing, especially as he heard so much, there was clearly something big going on, then the gunfire stopped &amp; he heard what he could only presume was Jack, it was a loud &amp; painful screech, what had happened to Gibbs? He felt Shannon try to pry herself out of his arms "hang on Shan"

"No!" Shannon cried, hearing a voice she remembered to be Jack's screaming her husbands name, couldn't be good! "I have to get to him!"

"Are we clear?" Ted demanded as loudly as he could, he knew she had to get there, but he also knew that he couldn't take her out there if it wasn't safe.

"Clear Lt Taylor!" Migel shouted.

Ted instantly released his grip on Shannon &amp; the pair sprinted out the door.

Tony was down on the ground next to his boss right as Gibbs's dad had screeched, while he couldn't see any major injury to his head there was a gash where'd he clearly hit the pavement &amp; his right shoulder was now a complete mess "Ducky!" he yelled.

Ducky had rushed out on the heels of the senior Gibbs &amp; went to ground on the other side to where he crouched down, he'd never seen his friend in such a state! He instantly got some bandages out, he needed to deal with the gash on his forehead &amp; stem the bleeding from his shoulder where he'd obviously been shot, it didn't look good! He was out cold which just added to his worry.

Shannon rushed out of the door Ted had dragged her through, there were people everywhere, bodies on the ground, people standing over them all, where was her husband?

Ted was right behind Shannon, he scanned the scene &amp; saw a grouping of people standing out in the street, he recognised a couple of the people, he put a hand of Shannon's back "There Shan! Come on"

Shannon instantly took off to where Ted had motioned "Jethro!"

Jenn had just reached the group huddled over Gibbs when she heard the scream &amp; watched as Tony had jumped back out of shock, Shannon had basically thrown herself onto him.

"Jethro!" Shannon screamed as she threw herself onto her husband, she couldn't loose him!

Ted instantly tried to pull her off, he knew that his friend was in obvious need of medical attention, it frightened him but he had to keep himself calm otherwise he'd have no hope of getting her calm "come on Shan, give them room to work, he's going to ok" he said trying to sooth her, he flashed a look at the guy he knew was the Doctor "right?" he asked giving him a glare to say there was only one answer he was allowed to give.

"Yes, he's just unconscious" Ducky replied, he could see the woman was obviously petrified about losing him "he should be fine"

Ted was gripping Shannon around the waist "see, let them work, he's going to be ok" totally ignoring the 'should' word.

Jack was beyond worried about his boy but had to look up &amp; was now staring right at Shannon, she was basically nestled into Ted, my gosh it was her! It brought both love &amp; pain to his heart, he just wondered what exactly they'd all been through. He wanted to try to help Ted try to sooth her but how on earth did he even try to start a conversation with her, especially right now.

Shannon could hear Ted telling her that he'd be ok, but it didn't calm her, she just had to touch him, yanking herself out of Ted's hold she threw herself back onto her husband "Jethro, wake up! Pleeeaassssee!" she cried.

Ted sighed as he watched her cry into his friend's chest, it was breaking his heart. He could see all the other people huddled around were either shocked at what she was doing, or like him, was heart broken at it. He could see that Jack was unsure how to start speaking to her, so he knew that he was the only one that could get her off him &amp; let him get the attention required, he leaned back in "Shan, come on, let them help him, he's a stubborn fool, so you wont be loosing him" he said trying to coax her off him.

Shannon was gripping him for dear life "Damn it Gibbs, wake up!" she vented, she needed him to wake up.

Tony could see that Lt Taylor was struggling to get her off him &amp; he saw that Ducky was trying to work around her, at least the shoulder wound was on his side, so he was somewhat able to stem the bleeding. He was struck by the manner of her actions, she really truly loved him, she was utterly petrified that she'd loose him, it was the same thing he recognised in Gibbs's eyes, the look he had when he saw her on the video surveillance was mirroring hers right now.

Jenn had to admit surprise at both Lt Taylor's words &amp; Shannon's, she just watched as she continued to grip him, she also saw that Fornell &amp; Ziva had just arrived on site.

"He'll wake up Shan, he always keeps his own watch, but he needs help, come on" Ted said again trying to coax her up, but this time he actually reached down &amp; tried pulling her off.

Shannon could feel herself being pulled off him, she had to wake him, she needed to know he'd be ok! No, she needed him to be ok, **he had to be ok!** "Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs wake up for your wife! **NOW Goddamit!**" she half cried half screamed.

Fornell had just gotten on sight &amp; he wasn't expecting the sight before him, he'd never known Gibbs to be injured so badly, that he was out cold. Then there was the woman, whom he could only presume was Shannon, she was lying right on top of him, she was obviously scared about loosing him, he'd seen it before &amp; could see Taylor was struggling to get her off him, but what was he wasn't expecting was what came out of her mouth. She had basically screamed an order at him, he was not expecting that, but he almost fell over in shock the next minute.

Gibbs had the worst headache, but he heard what he could only describe as the most soul searing sound he'd ever heard, it literally propelled him into opened his eyes &amp; saw her staring straight back, without saying a word he reached up, ow, his shoulder really hurt, he had to put it back down, but he used his good arm &amp; brought them together "Shan!" he whispered as he brought them together for a kiss. My gosh, he was finally holding her, he had her back! He was finally whole again!

Shannon saw him open his eyes, thank the stars! "Jethro!" she said throwing herself back into him, into a first kiss. This was a dream coming true, its all she'd been thinking about for the last day, and she was finally in his arms, it was the best feeling in the world!

Ted had to smile as the pair embraced, while he could tell the others were shocked at her ordering him &amp; him basically obeying, he had to think it was rather fitting for the pair, it was them to a tee.

Ziva's eyes widened at how Gibbs woke up, what was it with this family? This was basically what Gibbs had done with Kelly on the pier, just strange!

* * *

**A/N: Well... that was! Yea, will leave that with you. But Go Jack! No-one messes with a Gibbs &amp; get away with it! And**** Gibbs is ok! Here's hoping the damage to his shoulder isn't too bad! So glad that they've been able to reunite! YAY! How typical though was the manner in which Gibbs woke up? hehe**

**How are the kids though? And how will their reunion with their parents go?**

**Remember, I love hearing your thoughts/comments, so review away! Definitely more to come!**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Here's another chapter folks! To my latest followers &amp; favourites, welcome aboard! Glad to have you with us! To my most awesome reviewers, you all just rock!**

**To Guest Reviewer: Sue Dooley: Thanks! So glad you loved it!**

**Now, this chapter kind of went a different direction that I initially planned.. we've got a bit of father/son interacts.. **

* * *

Jenn couldn't really believe her eyes, the pair of them were lying flat on the street in a complete display of total public affection, she knew they'd be happy to see each other, but firstly Gibbs was injured &amp; needed help, secondly he'd never been one for full blown public displays like this, sure they'd kissed, but this was.. Maybe it would be best if they didn't all stand around staring at them "Ziva, Fornell, we should liaise with the Sheriff, we need ambulances, and a town wide search to make sure there are no causalities we don't know about"

The pair nodded, understanding why she'd said it &amp; headed off, both were ok with doing so as they were now comfortable that Gibbs would be ok.

Jenn turned to Ton "Tony, go back into the store, let McGee know that's all clear"

Ted saw her heard off &amp; grabbed Tony before he had a chance to move "Hang on a sec"

"Why? Wouldn't they be scared? Shouldn't we let them know that everything's ok?" Tony asked.

"I get what you're saying Agent DiNozzo, but you go down there now &amp; they're going to want to come up straight away &amp; they… well, they need a moment." Ted said motioning to his friends.

Tony had to admit that was probably true, but still..

"Besides, I'm sure Gibbs wants to get his wound somewhat tended to before his kids see him, he wouldn't want them scared about his condition. I know a little longer may seem harsh &amp; it is, but I'd rather that than telling them all's ok, but they're not allowed to come up because their parents aren't ready for them" Ted explained.

Tony had to admit the guy was right, the kids wouldn't understand that, he did though continue to move away from Gibbs, how the hell do you give 2 people that haven't seen each other in 13 years space space when one needed medical attention &amp; they had their kids waiting? He then shared a look with Ducky, he looked even more awkward, he was basically crouched next to them, holding Gibbs's shoulder bandages but trying to look anywhere but at them.

Jack wasn't quite sure what to do, he was never one to really for these kind of displays in public, but then again, this situation, well.. not really normal. He stood up &amp; took a few steps backwards wanting to give them some space. He surveyed the street, in place of the street being filled with gunfire, there were now bodies everywhere, and people dashing backwards &amp; forwards, some were tending to down men or escorting the remaining assailants into the sheriff's station, where they were obviously going to be held temporarily. He could hear lots of sirens, there had to be a least 3 ambulances here, and given there were only 4 in the county, that said something.

Ted could see Tony was antsy, he could totally understand it &amp; he didn't want the kids to be waiting much longer either, he just hoped the few minutes they'd already had would do them for a little while. Approaching the pair he leaned down &amp; cleared his throat, hoping to get their attention.

Gibbs was lost in emotion as he kissed his wife, this was better than he ever remembered, he wanted to just keep going but he heard someone clear their throats, he wasn't happy about being interrupted "what?" he demanded coming out of the kiss.

Ted help his hands up "Don't mean to interrupt, but.."

Shannon had been completely lost in the kiss, she didn't even realise Ted had come up to them until her husband had pulled back from the kiss &amp; he'd spoken "busy Ted" she interrupted him, she wasn't yet done with her husband.

Ted smirked, my gosh, Shannon to a tee, he could see Gibbs's grin at her comment "I'm sure Shan, but there's two kids down in the store's cellar that are probably scared beyond anything about the two of you &amp; given everything's clear now, think we should…"

Gibbs eyes widened at Ted's comment, while he wanted more time to keep kissing his wife, Ted was right, they needed to go get their kids &amp; let them know it was all ok. He saw that his wife suddenly felt exactly the same "then let's get down there!"

"Hold up bud, your shoulder needs tending to" Ted said

"After" Gibbs replied, he'd flashed a look &amp; saw that Ducky had already secured somewhat of a bandage.

"Think you need that shoulder lo…." Ted had tried to say again.

"Ted, after!" Gibbs replied, as he tried unsuccessfully to sit up.

Shannon had leaned back &amp; got a first real look at her husband, he was a total &amp; utter mess, but that shoulder didn't look good at all "Jethro, maybe you should.."

"It's fine Shan, lets go see the kids first" Gibbs interrupted her, now that Ted had reminded him, he had to get down to the kids.

Ducky was almost right on top of them &amp; had to agree with Ted &amp; Shannon, his wound needed to be bandaged properly, unsure how to come into three way discussion but knowing he had to, he took a deep breath &amp; spoke gently "Jethro, I'd like to secure your shoulder properly, I can't tell how bad it is but I want to make sure there wont be any lasting damage"

That comment was good enough for Shannon from someone she could only presume was a doctor "Your getting that shoulder secured Jethro!"

Ted just smiled at his friend "let me help you up, why don't you go into the store, might be easier to get that wound sorted sitting at the table, I'll then grab the kids"

"Do I get a choice?" Gibbs smirked.

"No" Shannon replied.

Ducky wasn't sure if Ted had replied or not, because all he heard was Shannon.

Ted bent over Gibbs &amp; gripped him as best as possible "Up ya come mate"

Gibbs would've made a comment about being able to manage on his own, but he wasn't sure he'd actually be able to stand up on his own with his shoulder. As soon as he stood though, he brought his wife into his hold, he wouldn't be letting her go far from him for a long time to come!

Ted smiled at Gibbs bringing Shannon into him before they'd even finished standing up properly "feels all warm &amp; cuddly" he chuckled still steadying Gibbs..

Shannon let out a small chuckle, clearly these two men hadn't changed.

Gibbs smirked "you mind?"

Ted took a step back "after you then" he smirked, the change in his friend was like a complete 180 back into old self, it was a sight he welcomed with open arms.

Jack was nervous as anything, but as soon as he heard the plan to go into the store he made sure the door was open &amp; the table &amp; chairs cleared &amp; ready.

Gibbs approached the store &amp; he suddenly saw the bullet hole in the window pane directly in front of the register, he turned suddenly realising that Mac was lying face down on the ground, there were a couple blood patches around him. He flashed a look back at the bullet hole &amp; then at Mac, did his dad?

Ted followed the pair but was stopped by Tony, he just listened.

"Lt Peters has already gone to the local hospital, him &amp; one of his guys are escorting Joanne, she's got an abnormal heart rhythm, but they're saying she should be ok, he'll stay with her as long as required" Tony said conveying the message from Ziva.

Ted nodded, he got worried though, what had caused her get an abnormal heart rhythm? He headed into the store, with Ducky on his heels. He saw Tony had also called the agents that were in the store out, given the all clear had been given, those two men were now needed outside to deal with the fallout &amp; the family was going to need some privacy.

Gibbs walked in &amp; instantly saw his dad, boy had he aged! He couldn't believe how much! His eyes quickly flashed to the counter &amp; saw the Winchester, did his dad actually fire it?

Jack shifted from foot to foot, he saw where his son's eyes had flashed to &amp; wondered if he should say anything? But he decided that could wait, he was just relieved that his son was ok! "Jethro" he whispered.

Gibbs swallowed his nerves away "hey dad"

Shannon had seen Jack as soon as they'd entered, she wasn't really sure what to do, but she could see that not only was her husband nervous, so was Jack, that surprised her, why would they be so nervous seeing each other?

Ted flashed a look between the two Gibbs men, he knew that his friend hadn't seen his dad since… he hoped that this would fix their problems, he casually nudged his friend in the direction of his father, hoping it would help the current stand off.

Gibbs felt the nudge, it pushed him further towards his dad, Ted probably did that on purpose, he took another breath "thanks for.."

"Did what needed to be done" Jack chocked out as he took a step towards his son.

Gibbs took that remark to answer his question about Mac, he nodded "thanks".

Shannon became keenly aware that this moment meant a lot more than what she was expecting it to be, she could see that Ted kept flashing looks between the pair &amp; was obviously nervous about something. She did something she didn't think she'd do so soon, she took herself out of her husband's hold &amp; even though she received a querying look from him she moved to Ted, something was telling her that these two men needed this.

Ted was surprised that Shannon had removed herself from Gibbs, but she'd obviously picked up on the tension, as soon as she got to him, he pulled her into his side knowing she'd need it, but if he was honest, being able to give her a hug, was a great feeling "Hi" he whispered, the reply he got was a simple smile.

Gibbs was more than surprised when Shannon had removed herself from his hold, he realised though why she did it as he looked back to his dad taking a further step towards him.

Ducky was beyond surprised at what was going on, he hadn't known about Jethro's father, but given everything he'd found out over the last 24 hours, he couldn't really make a big deal about that, but there was obviously some tension in their relationship. He watched as the two gentleman were right in front of each other, flashing a look towards Shannon &amp; Ted, he saw each of them were heavily focused on the pair, she was even tearing up as the pair finally embraced.

Jack was overwhelmed, but went to take his son into an embrace just glad he didn't pull away, he'd missed his son so ever much. He couldn't quite work out what he'd done all those years ago to anger him, but standing here now that felt like ancient history, holding his boy was the biggest relief &amp; joy he'd had in years.

Gibbs allowed his dad to bring him into his hold, truth be told he wasn't sure if he would have been able to initiate it, but that didn't mean he didn't want it. He couldn't say he hadn't missed his dad over the past 13 years, there had been times he considered trying to reconnect, but he'd just not known how to do it. Now though, with everything that had happened, he was beyond grateful that his dad had been around to help "thanks for helping dad" he whispered again.

Jack let a tear run down his cheek "I'll always be here for you son, I love you" he replied.

Shannon couldn't believe what she was seeing, the pair of them looked overwhelmed with emotions, she flashed a look up at Ted &amp; gently patted him to get his attention, she just asked him the silent question.

Ted could see she was curious about what they were witnessing "their stubborn relationship kind of festered, they'll be ok though, I'm sure" he whispered.

Shannon nodded, she certainly knew the pair were stubborn.

Jack was more than enjoying this embrace, but his son needed to get that shoulder looked at "your shoulder son, best get it looked at"

Ducky watched the pair embrace, even though he hadn't known the history, this was heartwarming to watch, but he had to admit he was glad when they came apart &amp; Gibbs had taken a seat. He got to work straight away, his shoulder was going to need attention.

Gibbs had sat down and saw Shannon approached him instantly, putting herself on his good shoulder side. He wrapped his arm around her waist &amp; just smelt her, inhaling her scent as best as possible.

Shannon wrapped her arms around him as she brought his head into her embrace, she knew he hated emotional displays in front of people &amp; was trying to now hide away.

Gibbs was loving being held by her, he was trying to concentrate on that alone, because his shoulder was kinda of hurting, a lot! But he suddenly felt Ducky securing his shoulder in a tight sling, his arm being bent totally at his elbow, he turned "not a full sling, I need to use my arm Duck"

Ducky sighed, he'd been expecting this "Jethro, while thankfully the wounds are both threw &amp; threw's, we can't be certain of the damage until we get x-rays done. This is the best way to secure it to make sure there wont be any lasting damage"

Gibbs grimaced, he didn't like it, he wanted his arm free in case he needed to use it, he also didn't like that he was giving Shannon ammunition "it will be…"

"Don't even say it!" Shannon interrupted him "your arm is staying in that sling! Did you not hear what…" she stopped, she didn't even know this man's name.

"Dr Donal Mallard, but please call me Ducky my dear" Ducky smiled, he was starting to see the kind of woman she was.

Shannon smiled "hello &amp; thank you" she returned her gaze to her husband "he says your arm stays in the sling, it stays in the sling, I'd like you to have two arms that actually work"

Ted did his best to hide the chuckle, but he suddenly had Shannon staring at him "think its time to get the kids up here"

Gibbs knew he'd been defeated instantly even before Ted had laughed, he had to admit, he understood it. However as soon as Ted had spoken he'd done his best to refocus, he knew his kids would probably be scared beyond anything &amp; he just wanted to get them up here to let them know it was all ok. There was one thing he was nervous about, would there be any issues with seeing their mother given everything that had gone down? He hoped not, but he had to be ready to deal with it.

* * *

Kelly kept her arms securely around her brother, the gunfire was relentless, every minute it continued her fear grew as to what was going on &amp; if her parents were ok, her brother was gripping her like crazy &amp; sobbing into her "shh Nixy, shhh" she couldn't bring herself to say it was going to be ok, because right now she wasn't sure it would be.

Nix was sobbing into his sister as he gripped her sheer life, he was scared beyond anything, he wasn't even able to form a straight thought he was just too scared as he heard the gunfire ring out.

The tension in Harry's body grew &amp; grew with every passing moment, yea he'd been trained in remaining calm in cases like this, and yes he knew his dad &amp; Gibbs knew how to handle themselves, but it didn't stop him from worrying about his dad. He just gripped his rifle more tightly, what on earth was going on up there? The gunfire was relentless, he took a deep breath &amp; just prayed his dad would be ok!

Tim had his rifle ready to use, the safety was off already, he had to be ready because he had no idea about what on earth was going on out there, all he knew was that it wasn't good. Hearing such an abundance of gunfire was never a good thing! It sounded like a massive shootout was taking place, the rapid fire just kept coming &amp; coming, but then it stopped suddenly, was it over? He didn't allow himself to relax though, there had already been one lull in the gunfire only to come back with such abundance like he'd never heard before. He kept his tense stance ready for anything.

Kelly had allowed herself to take a few calming breaths as the minutes of silence ticked by, was it over? As the minutes continued the silence grew eerie, if it was over where were her parents? Why hadn't they come downstairs? Were they ok? Maybe something had happened to them? What if Mac had won? Would he know where to find them? She knew that Harry &amp; Tim would do their best against Mac, but seriously, if Mac had won against her dad, Ted &amp; the rest of them, what hope was there for them to defend against him?

"Where are they?" Nix whispered into his sister. The gunfire had stopped a little while ago so why hadn't his dad come down to get them? He couldn't contemplate any other possibility, he just couldn't!

Kelly didn't know what to say, where were they indeed? She just gave him a big squeeze &amp; rubbed his back, she just couldn't answer him.

Ted approached the trap door &amp; pulled it up, he saw the stairs drop at the very same time, he took one step down, he had planned to call out to Harry that all was clear, hoping his son wasn't too scared himself, but he stopped instantly, he heard a massive growl followed by an enormous bark, what the?

Tim tensed as the door opened &amp; the stairs came down, he wondered who it was, but then he saw Buster had taken a step towards the stairs &amp; bare his teeth, it caused him to tense up even more, if the dog sensed danger that wasn't a good sign.

"Whoof! Whoof!" Buster barked at the presence that was on the stairs.

Shannon's eyes widened instantly upon hearing a dog's bark, what on earth?

Gibbs cursed, he'd forgotten about letting Ted know about Buster! "Buster! Heel!" he called out, wanting to make sure the dog wouldn't attack Ted or anyone for that matter, there'd be introductions to do.

Ted jumped out of the way as a massive german shepherd came bounding up the stairs, cheez! He nearly had a heart attack! "Harry!" he called down the stairs.

Kelly &amp; Nix both heard their dad call Buster, then he just rushed up the stairs "Dad?!" they yelled.

Harry was sure he'd heard his dad yell for him as his friend yelled for Gibbs "Dad?!"

"All's clear, come on up" Ted called down, he'd heard his son call him only seconds after Kelly &amp; Nix had obviously called for their dad.

Shannon had heard them call for Jethro &amp; her heart leaped, she was finally going to get to see her kids! She hated herself for what she'd had to do, she only prayed that they'd both forgive her for it, she knew she'd never forgive herself though, she'd always hate herself for it. She couldn't help herself though, she flashed a look at the dog that had come bounding up the stairs, it had planted itself right next to her husband, it was massive! It was a german shepherd! What had that dog been doing down there?

Gibbs gave Buster a quick pat, trying to settle him, but he felt his wife tense so he ran a soothing hand up &amp; down her back. It was only a second later that he heard movement on the stairs &amp; just smiled, he couldn't wait to to get his kids into their hold, not his, but their holds, their family was whole &amp; he couldn't wait to have a family hug, all four of them!

Jack heard movement on the stairs &amp; couldn't help but get nervous all over again, what would his granddaughter be like? What was his grandson like? His mind was boggling at the prospect at seeing his grandkids! He had not one grandchild again, but he had two!

* * *

**A/N: I know you were probably hoping for the reunion with the kids in the chapter, but yea, Gibbs &amp; Jack kinda took centre stage, hope you liked it!**

**The kids will definitely be seeing their parents in the next chapter! **

**You know I love hearing your thoughts, so review away! More to come soon :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: here's another chapter folks! To my latest followers &amp; favourties welcome aboard, so glad to have you with us! To my amazing revierwers, you all rock! I love hearing your thoughts, they keep me inspired that no matter how busy I am I won't stop writing for you!**

**Guest Reviewer: Sue Dooely: Thanks so much!**

**Now, lets get straight into it... those kids need to see their parents after all..**

* * *

Harry's relief at hearing his dad's voice was overwhelming, but he almost got bowled over by his friend as she threw herself &amp; her brother up &amp; raced towards the stairs. He followed as quickly as he could, wanting to not only see their reunion with their parents, but also see his dad!

Tim just got out of the way, he thought the dog had been fast, but Kelly had thrown herself &amp; Nix towards the steps faster than he thought was possible, he just hoped they didn't trip going up the stairs.

Kelly raced herself &amp; her brother towards the stairs, even before Ted had finished his sentence she'd gotten the pair of them standing, she saw her brother was struggling, so she put her hands under his arms and basically carried him up the stairs.

Nix had seen Buster charge up the stairs &amp; had basically taken off as soon as he'd disappeared, he needed to see his dad, he wouldn't feel ok until he could get to him, he prayed he had gotten his mum! He just wanted to be enveloped into their embraces!

Kelly &amp; Nix got to the top of the stairs &amp; saw both their parents within a foot of them "**Mum! Dad!**" they screamed as they threw themselves into them.

Shannon saw her kids come up &amp; threw herself towards them, she couldn't get them into her hold fast enough, she took hold of both of them.

Gibbs had thrown himself forward just like his wife, problem was he couldn't use both his arms like he wanted to. He stretched his one good arm as far as it would go, trying to get hold of both of them. He finally had his family back together, they were whole. "We're here, everything's ok, we're going to be ok" he whispered into his family.

Ted saw his son come up &amp; felt a sudden urge to bring him into his embrace "everything's ok now bud"

Harry went into his dad's hold instantly, he understood the need for it "love you dad"

Ted smiled "love you too son" he just stood there with his son under his arm as he saw his friends bury themselves into their kids. The last 24 hours had been so tense it wasn't funny, but he suddenly realised the real challenge now began, it was one thing to get them all back together, it was another to get through the ordeals they'd all been through.

Shannon had let herself be engulfed by her kids, she'd buried herself into them just as much. She could feel the gentle sobs both were giving out, they'd clearly been scared, she wondered just how much of the gunfire they'd heard "shhhhh, it's ok now" she soothed.

Nix had thrown himself at his parents and had ended up right in the middle of them, he was gripping his dad &amp; could feel his mum right next to him, her hand was on his head, stroking him gently, like she used to, they were ok! He felt overcome &amp; just sobbed.

Kelly wasn't really sure who she was gripping, she could feel both her parents gripping her, their heads were all resting on each other's. Was it finally over? Could they really be a family without interference? She listened as her parents tried to sooth her, it tipped her, she started crying into them, she finally had **both** her parents again! It was something she never thought she'd ever get again, it was just too overwhelming!

Gibbs knew his son was gripping him &amp; wanted nothing more than to grip him back, but he couldn't, however he moved his hand down to comfort him as best as he could. He felt his girl start crying into his shoulder, he leaned his head against her's and gave her a kiss trying to help sooth her too "shhh, it's going to be ok, shhhh"

Shannon had leaned her head against her girl's and teared up right at the moment she had, she pressed herself against daughter &amp; gave her a kiss to her head, she was also running her hand up &amp; down her son's head, neck &amp; upper back as he was sandwiched between the trio "shhh, it's ok, shhhh"

Gibbs heard his wife's tears start to fall, he moved his arm around the back of his girl's and brought them all together, he rested his hand on his wife's head as he tried to sooth her as well "we're going to be ok, it's all going to be ok"

Tim had come up the stairs and saw the Gibbs family all huddled together, he'd even seen Harry go straight into an embrace with his dad, he was glad it was over, relieved more to the point, they'd obviously all come through ok! Thank heavens! He had to smile at being able to help them all reconnect, but he saw Tony was outside &amp; motioning him out, so he vacated the store instantly.

Jack couldn't help but tear up at this family embrace, he could hear the tears flowing &amp; wished he could help to sooth the tears. He'd seen that that Dr Mallard had already vacated the store, obviously wanting to help any of the other men that were wounded, then there was another young man that had come up the stairs &amp; headed almost straight out, the only people left in the store, were his family, Ted &amp; a young fella standing in his embrace, so he could only presume it was Harry, he'd certainly grown into a strapping young man.

Gibbs just stood there trying to calm &amp; sooth his family's tears, every few minutes he moved his good arm to each of them, as he tried to let them all know he was there, curse his shoulder wound! As the tears &amp; sobs flowed he wondered just how long it would take to get them all through it, to really get through it.

Shannon wasn't sure how long they'd stayed in the huddle, time had stood still &amp; for her it didn't matter, all that mattered was that she was with her family.

Gibbs knew they'd stayed huddled for a while, but he wasn't going to stop holding them until they were ready. He felt though that his girl had finally stopped her crying &amp; it was only a few moments later than his son had also stopped. He leaned back &amp; caressed his daughter's head angling her look at him "hey baby girl"

Kelly had had her eyes closed &amp; felt her dad caress her, so opened her expecting to see him staring back, but the man in front of her looked… "Dad!" she exclaimed, she got scared seeing him so badly injured.

Nix was still buried into his parents when he heard his sister exclaim, she didn't sound good, so he lifted his head &amp; his eyes widened in horror, his dad had his arm in a sling! "Dadd!"

"I'm ok, I'm ok" Gibbs quickly said, he placed his hand on his son's shoulder &amp; gave his girl a quick peck, trying to reassure them "I'm ok, promise you both, I'm ok"

Kelly wasn't 100% convinced, but she felt a hand rubbing her back, she looked to her side &amp; saw her mum's caring eyes staring back. It had been so painful saying goodbye 5 months ago that she'd been a wreck for days. To now see her again was… she collapsed into her mum, so thankful she was able to be held by her mum again.

Shannon took her girl into hold, wrapping both her arms around her, to be able to hold her was such a beautiful feeling, she just closed her eyes as she breathed in the scent that was unique to her little girl.

Gibbs smiled as his girls embraced, he crouched down to his boy "I'm fine pal, promise you, come 'ere" he said with his arm open, he secured his son as close to his chest as he could "everything will be ok now son, I promise you"

Nix flew into his dad, he wasn't looking great, but his dad kept saying he'd be ok, so maybe he would "I was soo scared" he whispered.

Gibbs's heart broke as he listened to his son "its all over now pal, your safe, I'll never let anything happen to you ever again, shhhh" he soothed, stroking his son's back.

Shannon pulled back from her embrace only enough to look her daughter in the eyes "Hi angel" right now, that's all the words she had the strength for.

Kelly looked at her mum &amp; gave her a small smile "hi" she whispered before she rested her head back down onto her mum.

"I'm here angel" Shannon soothed her, but she saw her son's eyes were now focused on her.

Kelly felt herself being pulled back again &amp; saw why, her brother was now staring at their mum, she saw her dad had his arm stretched out for her &amp; she went into his hold instantly.

Gibbs had felt their boy shift his gaze from his shoulder to his mother &amp; allowed him to move away, but he brought his girl into his hold just as quickly, he like them, needed physical contact right now, he just held her "shhh baby, it's all over angel, we're safe, your safe"

Kelly just gripped her dad as tight as she could, she needed to feel safe again, and standing here in her dad's embrace where she'd always feel safe was where she wanted to stay.

Shannon crouched down to her son, he was the one who deserved more apologises than anyone "Phoenix darling, I'm so so sorry about what I made Kelly do &amp; what I put you through, I know it wasn't fair…." But she couldn't finish her sentence her son flew into her arms.

Nix stared at his mum, this was just too much, he heard her start to apologise but he just wanted to be held, so he threw himself into her &amp; gripped her as tightly as he could "just never do that again, and don't leave me again!" he cried.

"Never darling, never" Shannon soothed him as she held onto him tightly, gosh this felt good! She'd missed her little man more than anything, she rose but didn't put her son down, and he wrapped his legs around her waist.

Shannon saw that her husband &amp; daughter were now watching her embrace, she looked at her daughter "I will never do anything like that again to either of you, any of you" she said to not only the boy in her arms but her daughter &amp; husband too.

Gibbs moved himself &amp; their girl towards his wife, pushing them all as close together as possible "this family is not being split for anything. No one will be able to split us ever again, we're together now for the rest of our lives" he finished leaned his head against his wife's.

Jack had been watching all this unfold &amp; was shedding more than a few tears, but this last interaction had resulted in Shannon's back facing him, which meant his grandson was facing him &amp; it suddenly dawned on him that he had red hair! He had his mothers &amp; grandmothers hair! He smiled, but it was nothing with the shock he received when the boy lifted his head towards him, he just stared in shock.

Nix was gripping his mum for dear life, but he opened his eyes &amp; lifted his head slightly, there was an older man sitting down just staring at him, he suddenly got nervous &amp; tucked his head back into his mum "mum, there's an old man staring at me" he whispered.

Shannon &amp; Gibbs pulled the family apart &amp; Gibbs looked behind Shannon, he expected it was dad but had to be sure, and yea, it was his dad, Shannon had turned at the same to get a look at this 'old man' the pair smiled.

"That's not an 'old man' darling, its your grandfather" Shannon said gently.

* * *

**A/N: The family is certainly relived to be reunited! But I dare say there are more tears to come, this family's together, but as they know, there'll be a lot to work through!**

**I wanted to include Jack's intro in this chapter, but it's not ready yet &amp; I wanted to get something up as it'll be a good week before I can get another chapter up &amp; I didn't want to keep you all waiting that long for this part. So you've got that to look forward to!**

**You know I love hearing your thoughts, so review away! More to come!**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: I'mm baaacccckkk! Exams over, let winter break commence! Thank you for sticking with me! It's much appreciated :) To my recent followers/favourites, welcome aboard this wonderful ride! So glad you've found this story! This adventure isn't done yet!**

**I know you've been patiently waiting, so no more babbling let's get straight into it! Let's see how the family are doing…**

* * *

Jack swallowed, he hadn't meant to interrupt them, but he was absolutely taken by how much this boy looked like his son, even with the hair, he rose &amp; took a single step forward "hello there" he said gently.

Gibbs rested his hand on his daughters back, thinking his son would prefer to watch his sister go first, he rubbed her back "Kell, I know you remember gramps, yea?"

Kelly looked across to her grandfather, she did recognise him, he'd aged but yea it was him "hi" she said quietly.

Jack put on his best smile, my gosh! Look at her "My word you've certainly grown into a beautiful young lady Kelly darling"

"Thanks" Kelly blushed but she still didn't move from her dad's hold.

Jack could see that she was still too nervous to move from her father's hold, he could also see his son was trying to encourage her towards him "you stay with your father my dear, there'll be plenty of time for hugs, but I am going to steal a kiss from the fairest maiden of them all", he finished bending over and raising her hand to his lips he gave her a quick kiss.

Gibbs would have rolled his eyes at his father's antics, but he felt rather than saw his girl relax at his actions, so he was glad for it, he gave a smile down to his girl "guess gramps still knows how to treat a lady"

"It is not something a gentleman forgets" Jack smiled "nor does one forget a certain person's affinity for my cellar" he finished with a wink to his granddaughter.

Shannon smiled "oh yes, and I have no doubt that his one will like it just as much" she finished rubbing her son's back, she looked to him "Jack, this is your grandson Phoenix. Darling, this is your grandfather Jackson"

Jack couldn't help but eye the boy carefully, the similarities my word, but that hair! "It's a great pleasure meet you Phoenix, I see you were lucky enough to receive your mum's hair"

Nix was still gripping his mother, but curiosity had him concentrating hard on his grandfather "hi"

Shannon smiled at their introduction "Hello Jackson, it's good to see you" she hated herself for everything, and it was something she'd have to deal with later, but not now.

Jack smiled warmly "My dear, wonderful to see you" he replied giving her a quick kiss before drawing backwards.

"He remind you of someone dad?" Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I must admit, yes, I think he looks like someone I've met before… but who could that be?"Jack finished with a sidewards glance to his son, who gave a wry smile.

"Mum says I'm like dad" Nix said quietly.

Jack nodded "hmmm, well, let's just see" he moved a few steps to his register &amp; pulled out a box, rummaging around for a brief moment he pulled something out &amp; handed it to his grandson "I'll let you be the judge"

Nix extended his hand slowly &amp; took the offered the piece of paper, but when he took it he realised it was a photo, he looked down to it &amp; ohh wow! His gaze went to his mum who was also looking at the photo "its dad?"

"I told you darling, you're his spitting image…. But between us, I'm glad you've got my hair " Shannon answered, finishing in a whisper.

Gibbs had moved him &amp; his girl closer to them so they could see it too "you might have mum's hair, but that's my body you've got" he finished leaning into his boy, maybe this would help break some of the tension that had come to the fore.

Nix looked across to his dad &amp; smiled, he just leaned over to rest his head on his shoulder, it was a little uncomfortable as he was still being held by his mum, but wanting to connect with his dad he didn't mind.

Gibbs moved himself to allow for an easier access by his boy &amp; gave him a kiss on his head, he shared a smile with his wife "hair's only a small percentage" he smirked.

Shannon gave him a wry smile "I agree, one aspect is only a small percentage, while Kell may have your eyes &amp; possibly your hair, the rest of her is all me!"

Kelly who was still encased into her dad let out a smile.

Gibbs let out a laugh "touché"

Jack had to chuckle, he had been beyond worried at their interactions, but he saw that both his son &amp; Shannon were trying to diffuse the tension, just like he'd tried with the photo, he then had another thought "I hate to burst your bubbles, but red hair &amp; blue eyes must be present on both sides in order to be passed on"

Ted saw both Gibbs &amp; Shannon stare at Jack in both shock &amp; amazement, but he couldn't help himself, he let out a laugh, leave it to Jack to put them both in their places! "Touché to you Jack"

Shannon shot a wry smile to Ted, but then the young man caught her attention, it couldn't be? "Harry?"

Harry was still standing under his father's shoulder, neither had wanted to separate, he hadn't felt like that for a while, but right now it just felt right, he smiled at Shannon "Hi Mrs Gibbs"

Gibbs could see that his wife wanted to say hello, so he manoeuvred himself &amp; his girl to some seats &amp; motioned his boy to come into his lap, which he did eagerly "I gotya bud" he whispered, he was now seated with his son on his lap &amp; his daughter right next to him, both were leaning into him.

Shannon just smiled as she looked at both her kids sitting in their father's hold, to see it was too special, it shouldn't be the first time, argh, stop this! not right now. She wanted to say hello to the young man, she approached the Taylor men "you dear boy have turned into quite the handsome fellow"

Harry blushed "thanks"

Ted just watched the pair, much like Jack had wanted to give his grandkids a hug, he could see that Shannon was wanting one with his boy, but was holding back. He gently moved his hand to his son's back &amp; gave a small nudge, not big enough to force the issue, but big enough to give him encouragement &amp; couldn't contain his smile when Harry moved towards her.

"Come here dear boy" Shannon smiled as she took hold of him, she suddenly realised he'd been in the cellar too! "its wonderful to see you Harry"

"Good to see you too Mrs Gibbs" Harry whispered, he always remembered her hugs were almost as good as his mum's.

"None of that, it's Shannon" Shannon replied.

Harry smiled at that as he withdrew from her "Nice to see you then Shannon, I'm Mr Trash Can" finishing in a grin.

Shannon gave a laugh &amp; heard a few other chuckles "Ow now doesn't that sound familiar"

Jack had sat himself down next to his granddaughter &amp; was glad to see the faces were smiling &amp; even chuckling, the tension was more than subsiding, he'd even given a small chuckle remembering the name "Lady of LAL my dear?" he greeted his granddaughter quietly.

Kelly turned to her grandfather &amp; smiled "hi"

"Ahh, that's her right there" Jack smiled, glad to have the interaction returned.

"Whoof!" Buster barked.

Gibbs saw everyones shift their focus to Buster who was right next to him, he gave him a pat "Haven't forgotten you buddy, was about to introduce you" he smirked down to him.

Shannon suddenly focused on the dog &amp; he was perched right next the her husband "and this is?"

Gibbs gave his son a nudge "he's yours Nixy, you introduce them"

Nix smiled as he patted his dog "mum, this is my dog Buster, Buster this is mum"

"I see" Shannon replied, hmm…. she approached the dog &amp; crouched down "Hello Buster"

"Whoof! Whoof!" Buster barked.

"Are you going to get hair on my couch?" Shannon asked him.

Buster tilted his head to the side &amp; after a moment looked up to Gibbs.

Gibbs had to chuckle "say no like your life depends on it" he said down to Buster.

Nix grinned as he watched Buster look back at his mum &amp; place a paw onto her knee that was on the ground "that's him saying no &amp; he likes you"

"Well then, I think I like him" Shannon smiled, the grin on her son's face was ever present, she certainly wasn't going to do anything other than welcome this dog into the family.

"I already love the fella! He's one smart dog" Harry remarked as he crouched down "come 'ere boy" he said clicking his fingers "Dad, this is Buster, the most awesomest dog there is"

Ted knew his son liked animals but this affection was something else, he looked at the dog "Hello Buster"

"Whoof!" Buster barked loving the attention.

"I know exactly why you love him mister" Gibbs remarked with a raised eyebrow towards Harry.

Harry smirked "What? He's a smart dog, probably the smartest dog around"

Ted looked at his son "something I should know young man?"

Harry just smiled.

Ted looked across to Gibbs "what did he do?"

"Oh nothing really" Gibbs replied before eyeing Harry "probably just enough to get himself his first commendation"

Ted's eyes widened in surprise before looking at his son "we're having words mister" he wanted to know what he'd done, but he was also proud of his son for stepping up to the plate.

Gibbs shared a knowing smile with Ted &amp; looked at his wife who, like him, was smiling. He was about to say something when Tony walked in, he looked like he had something to say "DiNozzo?"

"Ah, I just need to borrow Lt Taylor, boss" Tony announced, he needed to pass some information on &amp; thought it would be best going through him..

Ted nodded, he saw Gibbs had gone to move as well "I got this, you stay"

Shannon had watched the young man, he looked nervous to be in there, but he'd called her husband boss? "Jethro, are you going to introduce this young man?"

Gibbs smirked, he shifted his son to his daughter's lap "of course, Shannon this is Anthony DiNozzo, my Senior Field Agent. DiNozzo, my wife Shannon Gibbs"

"Pleased to meet you ma'am" Tony said, formally extending his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Anthony" Shannon replied as she shook it, this fella looked interesting, he had clearly been involved in everything, he had cuts &amp; bruises just like her husband "thank you for your help with this"

"Not a problem ma'am, glad to have been able to help" Tony replied, this was really weird, but he had to admit, she was stunning, much better looking in the flesh!

"Let's get out there DiNozzo" Ted remarked, he could see the guy was nervous.

Gibbs could see a question forming on his wife's face, he moved closer &amp; put his arm around her "I work for a federal agency, NCIS. He's… he a good kid, solid as a rock, trust him with my life, trust him to look after the kids" he finished knowing that would tell her everything she needed to know about him for right now.

Shannon leaned back into him, loving how much he could read her, she had been curious about the job he had given his introduction to Anthony &amp; hearing he trusted him to watch the kids was what made her most comfortable "good to know"

Gibbs gave her a kiss, he never wanted to let her go again, he was about to turn them towards his kids, but he saw Ted enter again &amp; motion him out "be right back"

"Need you both" Ted correct his friend.

Gibbs didn't want both him &amp; Shannon to leave his kids, but he could see something in Ted's eyes that said they both had to go, he crouched down to his kids "Mum &amp; I will right outside, we'll be back as quickly as possible, ok?"

Kelly swallowed but nodded "ok"

"We'll be right back" Shannon said as she stroked both her kids.

"We'll be fine" Jack remarked quietly.

Gibbs took his wife's hand into own as they left the store, for the first time he could actually take it in, there was a lot of damage. He saw that there was still a lot of activity going on, mainly with EMT's, flashing a look to where Mac's body should be he saw that a sheet had simply been put over his body. "Is everyone ok?"

"Most are minor injuries, but Mike Franks has a pretty bad leg wound &amp; Lt Dayle's pretty bad with a shoulder wound, both are already on their way to the hospital" Ted said.

Gibbs cursed "prognosis?"

"Both should be ok" Ted confirmed "One of Fornell's guys &amp; a local LEO are also fairly bad &amp; are both on their way too"

Gibbs could see the big news was still to come "Ted?"

"Shan, your mum" Ted said quietly.

Shannon's eyes widened, she completely forgotten about Mac's threat &amp; that she was alive more to the point!

Gibbs tensed, he was praying she was ok, it would crush Shannon if she wasn't, he also had to push he hatred towards Mac at his lies, he took a stronger hold of her "she ok?"

"She's just arrived at the hospital in Bloomsburg, she's got an erratic heart beat &amp; has gone into cardiac arrest twice now, they've stabilised her, but right now its still touch &amp; go" Ted said gently.

"Let's get there then" Gibbs said instantly.

Shannon couldn't even speak, but she agreed entirely, she had to get there now.

Ted knew this would be the result "I've already got Lt Robertson to get a couple of vehicles sorted, we'll go in one, him &amp; his team, along with 2 of your agents, Maurice &amp; Banks will…"

"No, I want Ziva" Gibbs interrupted him, he scanned the street &amp; saw her "Ziva! I want you to come with us to the hospital, tell Maurice to remain here &amp; take over whatever you're doing" he ordered loudly.

"Yes Gibbs" Ziva replied &amp; went instantly to instigate the change in plans.

Ted just flowed with the change "Lt Peters &amp; one of his men are already there with her" he said wanting to let them know there's already a presence at the hospital.

Gibbs nodded, glad that she had someone watching over her "lets get going then" but he saw his wife had paled "Shan?"

"The kids think she's dead" Shannon whispered.

"Not anymore, they know she's alive, I've told them" Gibbs replied, glad to be able to relieve her stress about this.

Shannon breathed a sigh of relief "good"

Gibbs took Shannon back into the store &amp; couldn't help but smile, Nix was still sitting in his sister's lap &amp; Buster had his head resting on his lap, the pair &amp; his dad were all gently patting him on his head, while Harry was crouched close by &amp; stroking his back. He brought himself &amp; his wife to sit on a chair next to their kids.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked, her mum wasn't looking good.

"We're going to head over to the hospital in Bloomsburg, I need to get my shoulder looked at…..and" Gibbs said, knowing he did &amp; that would be a good reason as any to start with, but he wasn't sure how to say this "there's someone there that we also need to check on"

"who?" Nix asked quietly.

Shannon looked between her kids "its…."

Jack suddenly realised who they were meaning, Joanne had already been taken to hospital? That didn't sound good.

"Its grandma kiddos" Gibbs said gently "she's not doing the best &amp; we want to go see her"

Kelly's eyes widened "what's she doing…"

"That doesn't matter right now angel, all that we need to deal with at the moment is going to see her, maybe having us all there will help her" Gibbs interrupted

Shannon could see it in her daughters eyes, she was really unable to think about anything really "come on angel, lets go" she said as she took her under her arm, she saw it &amp; recognised it, because that's how she was feeling.

Even though it was a struggle Gibbs managed to lift his son up into his hold with his one good arm "lets go bud"

Nix had rested his head onto his dad's shoulder &amp; gripped his dad tightly, right now he needed physical contact "can Buster come?" he whispered, he didn't want to leave him behind &amp; having him around actually calmed him.

Gibbs leaned his head against his son's "of course, we're not gonna leave him behind, Harry just might have to stay out front with him is all" he replied "lets go Buster!" he called.

* * *

Tony had left Lt Taylor to convey the news about Joanne to Gibbs &amp; Shannon &amp; was now with Fornell &amp; Jenn as they tried to get everything cleaned up &amp; sorted out, they were situated a few stores up from the Gibbs General Store. He saw that Jenn had become momentarily distracted when Gibbs &amp; Shannon had come outside.

Jenn was trying to get everything cleaned up, the town was an utter disaster site! She could see the Sheriff was checking on the local's personally, wanting to make sure they were all ok, so she was having to deal with the larger picture, which she had to admit, she had the experience at a lot more than he did. She saw Gibbs &amp; Shannon emerge from the store, she knew what Ted was talking to them about, she hoped the woman would be ok, it would certainly cut deep if she didn't pull through. She saw that the pair were standing as close to each other as possible, never letting go of each other, she knew Gibbs was protective &amp; right now would be exercising that to extreme proportions. But it looked like she gripping him just as much, which right at this moment she understood, she was just really intrigued at their dynamic given what little she'd seen already. What was she really like? What were they like as a couple? She'd seen what he was like a father, but what kind of mother was she? What kind parents were they together?

"Director?" Fornell queried, she'd gone quiet.

Jenn shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts "Sorry, I think you should take point on our guests, how many have we got?" she knew there were still some Mac's men that had been taken alive.

"Two are in the cells at the sheriff's station, one has been escorted to the hospital for treatment" Fornell confirmed.

"Any civilians injured?" Jenn asked

"Nothing major" Tony confirmed "Some of the deputies &amp; SWAT have done a sweep of the immediate area &amp; only some minor glass cuts &amp; alike, all in all we're pretty lucky I think"

Jenn couldn't help but agree, even with the wounds to Dayle, Franks &amp; even Gibbs they really got away lightly. She knew they would all need some medical attention for their various cuts, bruises, some more than others "Tony, you go with Gibbs, we'll carry the load here" she knew that he too needed checking.

"You sure?" Tony asked.

"Yes, you need attention, just like Gibbs, so get going before you get left behind, we'll come when everything's sorted" Jenn confirmed.

"Yes ma'am" Tony nodded &amp; headed to meet the car's departing.

Tony saw them all piling in, the entire Gibbs crew was going into one of the bigger SUV's &amp; Ted and Harry too! Clearly none of them were wanting to be separated, he could totally understand it. He was proud to be able to help them get back together, he really was proud of himself. Smiling he headed for the SUV that Ziva &amp; Banks were getting into, yea he was proud, he'd been able to step up &amp; help Gibbs when it counted, nothing could ever beat that feeling!

* * *

**A/N: The news on Joanne doesn't seem good! But at least the family are on their way to see her, hopefully that helps her! The introductions all went well, including Buster's! That dog really is a cool dog ;) Things in town seem to be getting sorted out, but there'll need to be a massive clean up! How will things go at the hospital though? Thinking the scene there will be frantic with so many people requiring attention, and how are Mike &amp; Lt Dayle doing?**

**More up soon! You know I love to hear your thoughts/comments, so review away!**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows &amp; favourites, so glad to be back! To my recent followers &amp; favourites, welcome to this ride, glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, thank you so much! I love hear your thoughts, they spur me on to write more!**

**To answer my guest reviewers: Sue Dooley: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

**Ladylicious: Thanks! Glad you liked it, Mac certainly got what he deserved &amp; as far as Joanne is concerned.. time will tell..**

**Guest: Thanks for you review! In this timeline I don't see the 'Mrs Gibbs' title coming into play, the interactions will be vastly different to that of my other 'verse, which I'm presuming you've read too.**

**Now, how's Joanne? How's the family doing? Let's find out!**

* * *

Gibbs was glad when they'd pulled into the parking bay outside the hospital for numerous reason, for one his girl had gripped him tightly the entire drive, which he didn't mind, but it reminded him that he'd done some damage to his rib cage, he was going with severely bruised, they didn't feel too bad to be broken, at least he'd hoped that was the case! For another he'd hadn't been able to connect with not only his wife, but his boy too, as they'd been riding in the back row of the SUV out of his single arm's reach. For another, he wanted them to get here quickly to check on Joanne &amp; how she was dong, and lastly, he was worried about his girl &amp; how she was doing, he was just glad that it was reasonably short &amp; smooth drive.

Gibbs led the way out of the car "come on angel" he murmured, she wasn't looking the best, he put it down to stress on top of her motion sickness stuff. He saw his dad had hopped out of the front seat, Harry had gotten out on the other side &amp; that Ted was now helping Shannon &amp; Nix out of the back row.

Ted pulled the middle seat forward "come on Nix pal, out ya come" he motioned with his arms outstretched.

Shannon had been holding onto her boy tightly throughout the drive, she knew he was doing likewise &amp; didn't want to let go "I'm right behind you darling"

Nix nodded &amp; allowed Ted to help him out of the SUV.

Ted couldn't help but give a sad smile "We will never leave any member of the Gibbs or Taylor families behind Phoenix, never" he assured the young boy as he placed him on the footpath "ok?"

Nix was glad to hear it, he really couldn't bare to be away from his parents right now, he just nodded.

Ted saw him nod, he then considered something to get his mood up, he leaned in &amp; whispered only loud enough for the pair to hear "we may though have to sneak out to attend a park session or two"

Nix couldn't help but return the grin.

Shannon was making her way out of the SUV when she saw her son grin, she was glad, but wondered why "something amusing?"

Ted went help her out ""just some boy talk Shan" he smiled.

Jack watched as his family all got out of the SUV but his granddaughter wasn't looking all that good "are you ok Kell darling?" he asked, she was looking a little pale.

Shannon returned the smile but her daughter caught her attention &amp; then she'd heard Jack's remarks, she was enveloped into her husband's side, she went over "darling, are you ok?"

Kelly was leaning into her dad, her stomach was still in knots "a little queazy, but I'm ok" she whispered.

Shannon's eyes widened, she moved the hand that she'd rested on her husband &amp; caressed her daughters head "Should we go find a bathroom?"

Gibbs could only agree "come on, let's go find it"

Kelly just shook her head "I'm ok"

Gibbs was skeptical &amp; traded a look with his wife "you sure Kells?"

"Yea, we should go see grandma" Kelly whispered.

Shannon gave her daughter a sad smile, she was trying to be brave &amp; put her own needs to the background "grandma is well looked after, I want to make sure you're ok, so come on angel, let's get you feeling better"

"I am, solid ground, fresh air, doing wonders" Kelly replied.

Shannon wasn't too sure, but she didn't want to push "ok, but if you need the bathroom, you tell us ok?"

Kelly nodded "ok"

Ted drew closer to Gibbs "Robertson's coordinating a quick sweep of the exterior, we'l keep a constant presence on roaming sweeps, just in case"

"Is it necessary?" Shannon asked.

"I'm not taking any chances Shan" Gibbs answered, he looked back to Ted "just make sure everyone gets checked too"

"That's already being done, they're pretty stretched in there right now, waiting for staff to get here to help, so those that are a less priority are taking point on the sweep with Robertson" Ted replied.

Gibbs nodded, his eyes swept the exterior &amp; then went towards Tony &amp; Ziva, he beckoned them over "Shan, this is Ziva David, one of my field agents. Ziva, my wife Shannon Gibbs"

"Pleased to meet you" Ziva greeted, this was a little strange.

"Pleased to meet you as well" Shannon smiled, she wondered where this lady was from, she was clearly not American. She would have talked to her longer, but she had something more pressing to attend to.

Gibbs knew they had to get inside, he crouched down, knowing this would be sticky for his boy "Bud, Harry's going to stay out here with Buster, they're not going to go far, but Buster can't come into the hospital"

Nix didn't like that "he's not going to wander, he's on his leash, can't I keep him with me?"

Gibbs wished he could say yes "I know you want him inside pal, but they don't allow animals inside, it's a health &amp; safety…"

"He wouldn't hurt anyone" Nix protested, as he held tightly onto his dog.

Gibbs knew Buster wouldn't hurt anyone, unless of course there was due cause "I know pal, but they're the rules, we don't make them, but we have to follow them" he said gently.

"We'll come back out soon darling, but dad's right, we can't take him inside" Shannon added gently, she already realised how close her son was to the dog.

"He'll be fine Nix, wont let him off the leash" Harry assured him.

Nix reluctantly, very reluctantly, handed the leash over to Harry.

"Good boy" Gibbs praised, giving him a kiss to his head, he stood back up &amp; took his wife into his embrace as they headed inside, but he called back to his agents "DiNozzo, go get yourself &amp; Ziva checked out"

"Sure thing boss" Tony replied.

Gibbs led his family down the hall to where he saw Cameron.

Cameron saw Gibbs approach with his family "Ma'am" he greeted Shannon before turning to Gibbs "She's in the ICU, bed to the left, Lt Peters is with her sir, I'll page the Doctor for you"

"One second Cameron" Gibbs stated, he wanted to ask a question but he suddenly considered that maybe the kids shouldn't hear all this stuff "hey, why don't you two go back outside &amp; keep Harry &amp; Buster company. Mum &amp; I are going to check on grandma &amp; we'll then come back outside, we wont be long"

Kelly really didn't want to "can't we see her too?"

Shannon had suddenly realised that her husband was right "of course Kells, but dad's right, let us check on her first &amp; we'll then come to get you"

"I wouldn't mind getting some more fresh air myself" Jack commented

"Sounds like a solid plan" Ted remarked.

Gibbs smiled "there you go, gramps &amp; Ted will go with you guys. We'll be out soon" he rubbed his girl's arm "go on angel"

Shannon watched as ever so slowly her daughter took hold of her brother &amp; headed back out.

"I'll keep an eye on them " Ted smiled as he headed off after them.

Gibbs nodded &amp; turned back to Cameron "what happened?"

"Ahh" Cameron wasn't too sure how to say it "she was subjected to a few electric shocks &amp; before we could stop it, she… but Lt Peters &amp; Agent David administered CPR instantly, we got her back"

Shannon couldn't help but feel utter shocked, she was glad her husband was holding her "electric shocks?" she whispered.

Gibbs didn't like the sound of that either, what had that bastard done?! "Let's talk about that later, how is she now?" he asked, not wanting her to hear the details now.

Cameron was about to reply when he saw the Doctor.

"Allow me" the doctor interjected "Mr &amp; Mrs Gibbs I take it?'

Shannon nodded "how is she?" she asked, but she couldn't help but smile at being addresses as such, it was something very very special.

"I'm Dr Bailey" Dr Bailey introduced herself "your mother is resting, the EMT's lost her a few times, but we've managed to stabilise her now. Her heart however is still showing an abnormal rhythm. We've had to place her into an induced coma to make sure she can rest &amp; give her time to allow her body to heal."

"What are her chances?" Gibbs asked, he knew it was blunt question, but it was one they needed an answer to.

"All things considered, we're optimistic, but I wont sugar coat it, there is a high chance we will have to operate to give her a pacemaker if the rhythm doesn't sort itself out within the next 48 hours" Dr Bailey answered.

"Can we see her?" Shannon asked quietly.

"Of course" Dr Bailey nodded "but I must insist that its only for a few minutes &amp; no crowds, and I don't suppose I can request that Lt Peter's leave the ICU, it isn't procedure to have anyone in there, like he is" this whole situation was just.. she didn't even know what!

Gibbs took a breath &amp; turned to Cameron "how many exits?"

"Two sir" Cameron answered.

"Get your LT out here &amp; have a man on each door, only authorised people can enter" Gibbs ordered, he saw the expression on the doctor's face "its either that, or I have a man in there with her, your choice" while he knew the threat was over, he just couldn't bring himself to dial down the protective instincts.

"Fine Lt Peter's can remain, but only when she has no visitors" Dr Bailey conceded, that was more preferable than having people screen ever person that walked through those doors.

Gibbs nodded in agreement &amp; as he headed into the ICU he wasn't sure what would await them with Joanne's condition, he just took a strong hold of his wife &amp; motioned Lt Peters out as soon as he saw him. He took a deep breath as he took her in, while there didn't seem to be many superficial wounds, there were a many cords running from her body to a vast array of machines that were beeping. What had that bastard done to her? He'd have to check with Lt Peters.

Shannon wasn't sure what to expect, but when she saw her mum lying there, strung up to so many machines it broke her "mumm" she sobbed as she rushed to her side.

Not wanting her to interfere with all the cords Gibbs had to pull her slightly back &amp; was thankful when a nurse appeared with a pair of chairs, he sat them down &amp; saw that while she'd sat down with him, she'd buried herself into her mum. "Shhh Shan, she's going to be ok, she'll be ok" he soothed softly.

Shannon was beside herself, how could she have agreed to not speak to her mum? How could she have let that man rule over so much of their lives? She should have been stronger! "my fault, all my fault" she sobbed.

Gibbs eyes widened, he pulled his wife up so he could look her in the eye "I know we haven't spoken about anything yet, but there is one thing I know &amp; that is none of this mess is your fault, none of it Shan!" he said determinately, as his single hand caressed her cheek.

Shannon shook her head "No, it's my fault, I allowed him….."

Gibbs had to interrupt her "NO Shan, you didn't allow him anything, anything! He got you at one of the lowest possible points &amp; took advantage, he knew what buttons to press. You aren't to blame, he is the only one responsible, he abused the sacred position of being part of the family, this mess, not your fault, I don't blame you at all!" he wouldn't let her think it was her fault, it wasn't, it was Mac's.

Shannon fell into her husband &amp; just stared at her mum, she'd aged but she was still the same as she remembered "how on earth am I going to say hello, let alone what happened?"

Gibbs had to admit that was a good question, especially with her having heart issues, she could very well have a heart attack at the all information she's going to hear "Not sure, but we will tackle it together babe, you're not in this alone"

* * *

**A/N: Doesn't seem like Joanne is doing too well, hoping she gets better! But Shannon is right, how on earth does everything get explained to her? And in her current condition, could be tricky! Shannon though doesn't seem to be all that well, but considering well, everything! That's more than understandable!**

**How are the kids doing outside? How about everyone else, how are they all doing?**

**You know I love to hear your thoughts &amp; comments, so review away! More up soon!**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Here's anothe chapter folks! To my latest followers &amp; favourites, welcome aboard this wonderful ride! To my wonderful reviewers thank you so much, I love hearing your thoughts, they inspire me to keep writing!**

**To answer my guest reviewers: momsboys: Thanks for your great review! Yes, I can assure you I will be dealing with Gibbs &amp; his injuries, it will start in this chapter.**

**Guest: thanks! Glad you liked the chapter**

**Ladyaloysius: Yea, that was for you, sorry! I was exhausted that night. Joanne will get there..**

**I have to admit, I had a bit of fun in part of this chapter, see if you can work out which part ;p**

* * *

Jack followed his grandkids back out to the front of the hospital, he noticed the utter mayhem, he'd never seen so many people in the Emergency waiting room, even that Dr Mallard was here tending to an injured officer. He then heard someone say 'send those with minor scraps over to Danville, we've already sent some injured over to Berwick, they're taking our more serious overflow &amp; all incoming EMT teams are already being diverted there'. This was truly a test of the local hospital's ability to deal with a serious situation. He could see numerous people that he recognised, and while he could have easily detoured to check of their wellbeing, there were only 2 people he was concerned with right now &amp; they were already walking out the front door, so he followed them.

Jack followed his grandkids to a grass area to the side of the main entry, his grandson was entrenched into the hold of granddaughter, she was equally grasping him as they walked. He only knew the bullet points at what had happened, but his heart had already broken numerous times, he was glad he'd stopped Mac from inflicting anymore harm upon his family. He knew that even though it was a necessary task, he was never happy about the part he played in WWII &amp; the resulting deaths, this death that he inflicted however, was not one he would mourn.

Jack couldn't help but smile as his grandkids approach their dog &amp; have Buster almost bowl them over, this animal was obviously a very loved pet for the pair.

Harry wondered why his friend &amp; Nix had returned outside but smiled as Buster went charging for them, he approached the pair &amp; kneeled down "just found a tennis ball, should we see how he goes with a bit of fetch?"

Nix shook his head as he cuddled his dog, he just wanted to keep his dog with him.

Kelly had managed to sit down &amp; had her brother in her lap, Buster was entrenched into his embrace &amp; she was stroking him too, she saw her brother shake his head "I think he might like a bit of exercise, he's been cooped up for a while, let's show these guys just how fast Buster is" she tried.

Nix didn't really want to so "just once" he agreed.

"Wanna throw it for him squirt?" Harry asked.

Nix nodded as he stood, taking the ball from Harry he showed the ball to Buster "wanna fetch boy?"

"Woof!" Buster barked.

Kelly watched as her brother threw the ball &amp; Buster instantly sprinted off after it, she leaned into Harry "thanks"

"No worries Kell" Harry replied, putting an arm around her.

Jack was standing just off from where his grandkids &amp; Harry were &amp; noted that Ted wasn't far behind him, he was leaning against the wall just watching them. He saw that Harry was clearly at ease with Kelly &amp; Phoenix already, he watched as his grandson collected the ball from Buster's grip &amp; wanting to try to begin to create a bond stepped forward "mind if I have a throw Phoenix?"

Nix didn't speak but just nodded in response as he again went into his sister's embrace. He watched as his grandfather threw the ball, but it wasn't a long throw but a high throw, he smiled as he watched Buster jump in an attempt to reach it, but it was still in the air as his first jump finished, so he did it again &amp; caught it!

"My my, you've got one talented dog Phoenix, he rose quite high" Jack remarked.

Harry couldn't help but think 'You don't know the half of it' – this dog was more than talented!

"He's the best" Nix beamed, but he noticed that Buster's attention suddenly turned &amp; he bolted off across the park.

Ted had been leaning against the wall just watching the kids, he had so many thoughts go through his mind &amp; was about to call his wife when he noticed Buster had taken off in full sprint across the grass he stepped forward instantly tensing, he was concerned with what had set him off. He saw Robertson not too far off &amp; signalled to him, but he relaxed almost instantly &amp; even let out a laugh.

Kelly had tensed when she saw Buster dash off, but she saw where or more rather who he'd gone straight to, it was Tim &amp; he was carrying the food bag that was holding Buster's treats.

Tim had gotten out of the car with a few others, including the Director. He'd been one of the last to leave Stillwater given he wasn't really in need of medical attention, and had made a point to bring the bag's that Gibbs had packed for them from DC, what he wasn't expecting was to be instantly set upon by Buster, it freaked him out! "Hey!" he yelled &amp; lifted the bags into the air.

"Woof! Woof!" Buster barked trying to jump up onto Tim.

"Hey!" Tim exclaimed.

"Buster!" Kelly yelled, trying to hold in the laughter, it was a very funny sight, clearly Tim wasn't able to hold his own "Down Buster!" called as she approached the pair "Sit!" she ordered.

Tim breathed a sigh of relief as Buster obediently sat back on his heels "Hi, thought you might want this stuff" he greeted Kelly.

Kelly smiled "Thanks, there's certainly someone who is looking forward to it" she replied looking down to Buster who she could see was doing his best to hold the sit position "come on boy, let's go get you a treat"

"Woof! Woof!" Buster barked eagerly.

Jack wasn't sure who the young man was that Kelly had approached but seeing as Ted nor Harry were concerned he presumed that he was known to the pair. He watched as his granddaughter returned with the young man &amp; that Buster was chomping at her heels, obviously wanting whatever was in the bag.

"Think someone's hungry squirt" Harry commented, he crouched down to stay with Nix as his sister went to call Buster off McGee, he saw Nix nod "and I for one could do with another cookie, or two" he added.

Nix grinned, liking that idea "me too"

"Someone say Cookies?" Ted asked with a smile, he could see that slowly the tension was leaving the Gibbs kids &amp; he was glad for it.

"The best cookies too" Harry remarked.

Kelly had returned in time to hear Harry's comment "mum's are better" she said quietly.

"I'm sure yours are more than delicious Kelly darling" Jack smiled, clearly these cookies pwere made by her.

"Thanks gramps" Kelly smiled "go on squirt, give Buster some food"

"Do you want some help Phoenix?" Jack asked.

Seeing his sister give him a nod in encouragement Nix said "sure"

Jack beamed "what have we got?" he asked as they sat themselves down a picnic table nearby.

"We brought some tins of dog food, some biscuits &amp; liver treats, his bowl too" Nix explained showing his grandfather the bag.

Jack smiled as he took stock of everything "well, I think perhaps he may want a tin &amp; maybe a liver treat or two" he surmised.

Nix was thinking some biscuits &amp; treats not a tin, especially given where they were "can we feed him a tin here though?" he asked.

"Of course we can, we have his bowl &amp; I happen to know the groundsmen's of this hospital, so he wont deny us this" Jack answered his grandson, glad to be able to reassure him.

"And if they try Phoenix, they deal with me!" Ted added

Nix smiled, but Buster had nudged him "ok boy, let's open the tin"

Jack pulled the bowl out of the bag "must say this some bowl, you obviously got it specially made" it was definitely hand made &amp; with Buster's name engrained deeply it was a custom purchase.

"You could say that" Kelly remarked.

"I made it" Nix declared.

Jack beamed "Its marvellous Phoenix, a wonderful job. I can see you've inherited mine &amp; your dad's ability for wood working"

"I'd agree, definitely have your dad's wood working senses" Ted added

Nix blushed at all the compliments but it made him happy to hear about inheriting his dad's &amp; his grandfather's genes "thanks"

"Is it something you enjoy?" Jack asked as he opened the tin.

"Yea, I do. Kells &amp; I do some in our shed" Nix answered

"Mind if I join you sometime?" Jack asked.

Nix shook his head "No, dad said he's working on a boat, we could all do it together?" he suggested, he'd had dreams about that very scenario.

"Nothing sounds better to me Phoenix, I would love to do that" Jack answered, he laid the bowl down on the ground "there you go boy" he remarked ruffling the dog's fur.

Nix smiled to his grandfather, he couldn't wait for that! He then watched as Buster began eating at his grandfather's feet, he turned to his sister "Can I have a cookie please" he grinned.

Kelly smiled "Sure squirt" she replied, she opened the box &amp; offered them all cookies , the last person being Tim "cookie Tim?"

Tim smiled "thanks"

"I haven't had the pleasure" Jack remarked looking at this young chap.

Tim swallowed, he berated himself for the lack of manners "Special Agent Timothy McGee sir, I'm a field agent on your son's team at NCIS"

"Ahh" Jack remarked "Jackson Gibbs, pleasure to meet you"

"Likewise sir" Tim replied, he saw Ziva approaching.

"Excuse me, Lt Taylor, your presence has been requested inside" Ziva remarked.

Ted nodded, but he turned to the kids "I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Ok" Kelly answered, but she wondered what was going on?

"I'm sure it's nothing major, I'll be back before you know it, Harry &amp; McGee will both remain here with you guys ok?" Ted replied, he saw the question forming on her lips, but basically instructing the pair to not leave.

"I aint going anywhere" Harry replied to his dad.

"Not going anywhere sir" Tim answered Ted, but gave a smile to Kelly &amp; was glad it got returned.

* * *

Shannon had been resting in her husbands embrace as she watched her mother, she wasn't sure how long they'd been like that, but her tears had dried up for the moment, her husband had even just stopped his whispered murmurs of comfort. She lifted her head to look at him &amp; saw his eyes roll back "Jethro!"

Gibbs refocused "here Shan, I'm fine" he'd momentarily zoned out, but her call had brought him back to the present.

Shannon eyed him "you're not fine"

Gibbs took a deep breath "I'm ok" ouch, ok, that hurt.

"Agent Gibbs?" Dr Bailey inquired.

"Doc?" Gibbs asked, but she wasn't alone, Ducky &amp; Ted were both with her.

"I've just been brought up to speed with your injuries, I think you should get checked immediately" Dr Bailey insisted, how was the man still walking? He'd been blown up &amp; shot twice, how he managed to walk &amp; stay coherent really was something!

Gibbs attempted to reply "I'm…"

"Don't even say those words Jethro. You. Are. Not. Fine." Shannon insisted "I can see you're in pain &amp; that's the last thing I want, I don't want any lasting injuries because of **_that_** man"

Gibbs knew she was right, but the last thing he wanted was to be separated from her, from his family, he just couldn't bare that.

"The sooner we get some scans done, the sooner we know what we're dealing with &amp; the sooner you can be back with everyone Jethro" Ducky remarked, he knew what his friend was struggling with.

"Harry, McGee &amp; Robertson are with the kids at the moment, Lt Peters &amp; Cameron are in the hall for Joanne." Ted remarked "and I wont go more than 6 feet away from Shan buddy, but the Doc's are right, you need to get your shoulder looked at, I promise you, they'll be fine, we'll all be waiting for you"

"We'll be fine darling, please go get those scans, I need to know you're ok" Shannon said gently as she caressed his face "please darling"

Gibbs knew she was right "ok, lets…" he tried to say standing up but suddenly got light headed.

"Jethro!" Shannon called as he grabbed hold of him.

Ted reached for him &amp; steadied him back into the chair "easy buddy, think a wheelchair may be in order"

Dr Bailey had gone straight for Gibbs "most definitely" she agreed &amp; organised it with an orderly "I want to get a look at those wounds &amp; then we can get some scans done" she saw the orderly return "take him to exam room 4, it should be free by now" they were really trying to move people in &amp; out of the exam rooms as quickly as possible.

Shannon was getting more concerned by the minute as she watched her husband be moved into the wheelchair by the orderly &amp; Ted, as soon as he was settled she grasped his free hand.

Gibbs could see the worry on his wife's face "it's ok babe, don't worry, come with me" he knew that while he had his shoulder looked at they could stay with each other.

Ted could see that Shannon was worried &amp; walked alongside her as they followed Gibbs, he pulled her into his side "He'll be fine Shan, you &amp; I both know how stubborn the guy is, and that hasn't been dialled down one little bite, in fact he's gotten worse" he now understood exactly why Ducky had asked for his presence, he was probably the only one that had any hope of keeping **_her_** calm.

"Hey!" Gibbs protested

Ted couldn't help but chuckle "Jethro, you're the most stubborn person I know!"

"Did you forget Ted that I actually like stubborn" Shannon smirked

Gibbs was glad at that moment the orderly had twisted his chair in order to move him onto the exam bed, so he was now facing his wife &amp; Ted, he grinned at Ted "see, there's a reason I'm stubborn"

Ted rolled his eyes "Of course that's the reason, I'll give you some privacy, be right outside"

Ted stepped outside with Ducky, he knew that once Gibbs went for the scans he'd want Shannon with him.

"I believe we've never been formally introduced, I'm Doctor Donald Mallard" Ducky said, he was sure that he'd seen the man before, but he didn't ever recall getting introduced.

"Ted Taylor" Ted greeted shaking the man's hand "and we've met, but Gibbs never really liked mixing his past into the present, so the introductions never happened" he didn't agree with it, but never called his neighbour on it.

Ducky nodded, understanding what Ted was saying, he would have said something else but they heard an almighty yelp come out of the behind them.

"**_Yeeowch!_**" Gibbs yelled.

Ted instantly pulled the door open "what's wrong?" he asked concerned, hearing his friend yelp like that, couldn't be good! Wait sec… Gibbs, Gibbs! Yelped? Hmm…

Gibbs stared at the doctor "get your finger **_out_** of my shoulder!"

Dr Bailey eyed him "My finger was not **_in_** your shoulder, it was merely pressing around your wound, and I'm gad for the reaction, it means that there doesn't seem to be any nerve damage, because you clearly felt it!"

"Maybe you should take something for the pain Jethro?" Shannon suggested, she hated to see him in any sort of pain &amp; his yelp clearly meant he felt the pain.

"Wait!" Dr Bailey exclaimed "no one's given you anything for pain management?"

"He refused any back in Stillwater" Ducky answered.

"Chris, get me some morphine" Dr Bailey ordered, she turned back to Gibbs "On a scale of 1 to 10, how much pain are you in?"

"Four" Gibbs answered.

"Jethro!" Shannon sighed, she knew it was higher than that "the real number"

Gibbs sighed "Eight" he should have known to give the real number.

"You stubborn foolish marine!" Shannon exclaimed, she'd never heard him state a number so high &amp; he'd been injured before "Eight?! Next time, say something!" she ordered eyeing him.

(Tony was in the exam room next door with Ziva, the pair were sharing the room as they were finally examined, and kept flashing concerned looks to each other, first they'd heard Gibbs, Gibbs! Yelp in pain, Tony never thought the day would come that he would do that, but Shannon's sudden outburst at him had them worried, what on earth was going in there? Did she really call him, her husband stubborn &amp; foolish?)

"I only…" Gibbs started to say, but was getting a death ray aimed at him "yes Shannon" he finally conceded with a small smile.

"You know I think you're right Ted, you've become even more stubborn than I could ever have imagined!" Shannon remarked still eyeing her husband.

"You just said you liked stubborn" Gibbs tried.

"Not when it comes to your health Jethro!" Shannon retorted "now zip it so the doctor can treat the wound" she ordered.

Ted grinned at his friend, there was only ever one person who could put him in his place! And boy was he getting it in spades now!

Gibbs made a show of locking his lips together.

Shannon had to smirk at his antics "glad that's settled" she turned to Dr Bailey "apologies, he will behave, wont you Jethro?"

Gibbs just nodded as he leaned back on the bed.

"Gad to hear it" Dr Bailey replied, she looked at Gibbs "This should help with the pain, but I need you to tell us if you need something stronger, ok?" she said as she gave him a shot of morphine.

Gibbs nodded "ok"

"I'm going to quickly clean the wounds &amp; tape them up, but will hold off on stitches and alike until after we see what the damage is &amp; what treatment may be required." Dr Bailey explained &amp; continued "the wounds appear to be threw &amp; threw's, so hopefully won't need anything major."

Ducky had watched this latest lot of interactions unfold &amp; it was another eye-opener to Gibbs &amp; what he was like with a family. He'd always known the man to be stubborn &amp; had thought that if anyone would be able to tame him, so to speak, it would require a person who was just as stubborn &amp; fierce as he was &amp; clearly, Shannon knew just how to handle him.

* * *

**A/N: So it seems that the Gibbs kids are doing ok, but what about Gibbs? How will all those scans go? At least Shannon was able to make him behave! ;) **

**You know I love to hear your thoughts, so review away! More up soon!**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Here's another chapter folks! I'm continuly blown away by how much &amp; how many people are loving this! Thank you to all the newest followers &amp; favourites, it so great to have you with us! **

**To my reviewers, you rock! I really love hearing peoples thoughts &amp; comments, they inspire me! ****Sorry I haven't been able to reply individually to you this time, but I'm running out of battery on my iPad &amp; want to get this chapter up, so apologises! **

**Now, lets see how things are progressing at the hospital!**

* * *

Shannon walked out the front of the hospital &amp; did her best to dismiss the hectic scenes still going on, she was concerned about her husband, and hoped the scans he was getting done now would show that there was no serious damage. Her spirits lifted as soon as she saw kids, she'd never take having them close for granted! She saw them at a picnic table with their grandfather, Harry &amp; another young fellow, and not too far away another pair of SWAT personel, now in uniform who were watching over them as well.

Ted was walking towards the kids with Shannon when two of his men approached them "Shannon, this Sargent Evans &amp; Officer Lyons from my team, boys, Shannon Gibbs"

"Ma'am" the SWAT officers greeted.

"Hello, thank you very much for all your help" Shannon replied.

"No thanks required ma'am, just glad we were in Houston &amp; were able to help" Sgt Evans replied.

Shannon was surprised, she turned to Ted "You were in Houston?"

"We were participating in a training summit there when Jethro called me. I came straight to Mac's residence with teams from LA, Miami &amp; Seattle, we got there about 3 hours after you left" Ted explained "been following you &amp; your clues all the way, that letter was something &amp; Martha can't wait to see you, she got the message you left with her to Gibbs &amp; it really help us" he finished, he saw her reaction to it &amp; motioned his men to take over from Robertson, so they could get checked.

Shannon had hoped all those clues &amp; the letter would help, but Ted had gone there 3 hours after she left? "I should have stayed" she said quietly

"No Shan" Ted countered instantly "By the time I got there the place was deserted, the man had his entire staff leave to chase you down. Jethro told me they saw footage of his reaction when he'd gotten the word about you having made a dash &amp; that he looked furious, I wouldn't have wanted you there for that. You did the right thing, don't doubt that" he'd leave out all about Quinn's attempt on Nix &amp; what he did to Kelly, that could wait for Gibbs.

Shannon nodded "Thanks Ted, for everything and.."

Ted had to interrupt her "The only thing that matters now is that you're back home, and that you &amp; the kids are safe. Having you &amp; them happy is all the thanks I need &amp; you can see they'll be fine, they're strong sorts those two, I've seen that already. Though I'll be honest, I think you created a clone of a son"

Shannon had to let out a chuckle "tell me about it, he's Jethro, but at least he's got my hair"

Ted smiled, he was glad she was relaxed in his company &amp; planned to keep it that way "I think I prefer it, but let's go, think you could use something to eat, I just hope they're some cookies left"

Shannon didn't know what he meant until they got closer &amp; she spied some containers on the picnic table, she was now wondering just how her kids had found her husband? Or did he find them? "what have we got here?" she asked, as she reached the table and instantly caressed her daughter's head.

Kelly looked up &amp; instantly leaned into her mum "just some cookies" she answered, but couldn't see her dad "where's dad?" she asked concerned.

Nix had been on the other side of the table &amp; looked at his mum with concern too.

Shannon sat herself down next to her daughter but looked to her son "come here darling" she could see he was about to bound to her anyway.

"Where's dad?" Nix asked as soon as he was sitting in his mum's lap, loving being held by her, many of his friends had stopped doing such things, but he wouldn't stop anytime soon, he needed that physical contact.

Shannon looked between the pair, she was holding on her son &amp; caressed her daughter's face "he's fine, just getting some scans, they'll let us know as soon as they're finished &amp; we'll go see him" she could see the concern on both of their faces, she was too but had to sooth them "he will be fine, ok?" she was glad when she finally got some nods.

"Want a cookie?" Nix asked his mum.

"I would love one darling" Shannon smiled, she reached into the container &amp; took one, but she took in the young man that was looking a little awkward standing on the other end of the picnic table area "Hello?"

Kelly saw who her mum was looking at &amp; guessed the introduction hadn't been done yet "mum this Tim, he's on dad's team at NCIS"

Tim had gotten nervous &amp; became more fidgety as he saw Shannon approach, his palms had even started to sweat, he was glad that Kelly come to his aid &amp; made the introduction, so he didn't have to, he wasn't sure why, but this was more nerve racking than meeting Jackson, he gave Kelly a small smile before taking a deep breath "Special Agent Timothy McGee, pleased to meet you ma'am"

Kelly smiled at Tim, she'd seen he'd gotten nervous.

"And you Timothy, thank you" Shannon replied, but she took note of the unspoken but brief exchange between him &amp; Kelly.

"How long will dad's scans take?" Nix asked, how long were they going to take? He didn't like not having his dad with them.

"A little while darling, they've got to scan his shoulder, chest &amp; head, but he's top priority, so it hopefully wont be too long" Shannon answered before continuing "and dad will certainly be pestering them to get it done quick smart"

"Can we get some coffee? Dad would want some too" Kelly remarked.

Ted was on the same page, he looked to Evans "round of Coffees &amp; hot chocolates Evans, enough for everyone!" he called.

"Yes sir!" Evans replied, very much liking this assignment!

Ted looked back to Kelly "done &amp; done" he smiled

Shannon had to smile "Thank you Ted &amp; yes, I'm sure dad would love a coffee" even she had to admit, some coffee sounded like heaven!

Jack wanted to ask Shannon about Joanne, but wasn't quite sure how to broach it, instead he opted for another path "I think it might a good idea to organise for some decent food, how hungry are we all?"

"Starving!" Nix replied, as he reached for another cookie.

"Some real food would be wonderful Jack" Shannon replied, it had been hours since she'd last eaten &amp; cookies, while nice weren't exactly what she was after.

"Let me make a few calls, and we'll have our belly's full of food in no time" Jack offered as he rose.

Shannon nodded in thanks &amp; couldn't help but notice that Ted had one his men follow Jack, clearly he was on the same overprotective page as Jethro.

"Mum" Kelly whispered.

"Yes angel?" Shannon replied.

"Grandma?" Kelly asked hesitantly.

Shannon saw both her kids looking at her cautiously, even Harry was waiting for the answer "She's not the best, but I have no doubt she will be fine, she'll get there"

"What's wrong with her?" Kelly asked.

Shannon made the instant decision that there would be no lies, nothing would be withheld from them "She's got an erratic heart beat caused by receiving some kind of electric shocks. It caused her to…" she took a deep breath "it caused her heart to stop beating a few times, but they were able to stabilise her. The doctor's have had to place her into a coma to help her body recover. It will help her get better, and she will get better, she's going to be fine" she finished determinedly, she wasn't sure she could lose her mum just after having gotten her back.

"How long will she be in the coma for?" Nix whispered.

"Not sure darling" Shannon answered, she really hadn't gotten into many details with the doctor.

Ted could see Shannon had become stuck &amp; he had a feeling as to why "Phoenix, the doctors put your grandma into the coma because it's the best way to allow her entire body including her brain the best chance to recover from what happened. She will wake up when her body has recovered &amp; is ready, from memory, your grandma always kept her own schedule, but when it came to it, she was always there, so don't worry, she'll wake up" he was certain she'd wake up, whether she then had a heart attack from seeing her dead family, that he wasn't sure of!

"Can we see her?" Kelly asked

"When dad's back angel, we'll then go back in &amp; see grandma, ok?" Shannon replied, caressing her daughter's head, she could see the tears slowly coming down her face, she brought into her shoulder "oh my baby girl, shh, it's ok, we'll be ok"

Shannon kept a firm hold on each of her kids, oh how she'd missed them, she would never forgive herself for what she'd done to them, it had ripped her heart out! She closed her eyes as she buried herself into the pair "mum's here, shhh, mum's here"

Ted took himself &amp; his son away from the picnic table wanting to give the family some space, he motioned for Tim to follow as well "see what assistance you can give inside" he instructed the young agent.

Tim nodded "yes sir" and headed in, he wanted to see how Ziva &amp; Tony were doing, and he'd gotten over a dozen messages from Abby wanting to know how everyone was, so he wanted to put her mind at ease by calling when they were all present.

Harry leaned against the nearby wall with his dad right next to him "You think they'll be ok?" he asked quietly.

Ted put a hand on his shoulder "It'll take time, but yea, I think they'll get there" he assured him "now, let's call mum, I'm sure she's anxiously waiting for us to call" he smiled as he dialled.

"Ted! how are things?" Martha answered, she was worried sick!

"Hi Marth" Ted greeted, a sense of relief came over him hearing her voice, he hadn't seen her in like 2 weeks &amp; with everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, he was really missing her, gosh had it only been 24 hours?

"Hi Mum" Harry added.

"Harry!" Martha sighed "you ok?" she was relieved that he was evidently with his dad.

"Tired, but I'm good" Harry answered.

"Everyone's together" Ted remarked.

"You've found Shannon? She's ok?" Martha prodded.

"Yes, I'm watching over her as we speak" Ted answered.

"Thank heavens! Is everyone ok? Wait! If you're watching her, where's Jethro?" Martha prodded.

"Getting checked out" Ted answered, he looked at his son realising something, covering the mouth piece he spoke softly "assure mum you're fine &amp; then go get those scratches taken care of, ok?" his son had some minor scratches, he presumed it was from when he had to bail of the vehicle. He would normally have gone with him, but he had to keep watch over Shannon &amp; her kids "you need me, just call, ok?" he saw the nod of acceptance.

"What do you mean getting checked? What happened? Are you both ok?" Martha exclaimed.

Ted had to smile "ran into some trouble, but he should be fine" he replied &amp; passed the phone.

"I've got a couple of scratches, but I'm fine mum, promise" Harry assured his mum.

'Scratches?! What kind of scratches?" Martha asked, she didn't like the sound of that

"Just what I said, a few scratches, nothing major mum, no blood pouring out of me, or x-ray required, just a couple of scratches I need to get cleaned, I'm fine" Harry answered &amp; passed the phone back to his dad.

"He's fine Martha, our boy here will more than likely be getting his first commendation" Ted remarked, he eyed his boy, he'd heard exactly why &amp; while he was momentarily terrified that he'd been in that situation, he was proud as punch!

Harry just grinned before heading off.

"What did he do!?" Martha exclaimed, getting a commendation usually occurred after doing something dangerous!

"He can tell you that later, he's gone to find a doctor" Ted said gently "I assure you he's ok, so are Kelly &amp; Phoenix"

Martha took a few calming breaths "that's good, so?"

Ted caught her up on everything that had happened since they'd last spoken, which was right before Gibbs had those nasty visitors on the way to Stillwater.

Martha couldn't say she wasn't shocked at everything she heard "What are they saying about Joanne &amp; prognosis?"

"They have to wait until she wakes up to see what the damage is &amp; she may need a pacemaker" Ted answered.

"Well, from what I recall she was a tough lady, I'm sure she'll pull through" Martha commented, she then decided to tackle something she'd been thinking about all morning "Ted, should I go over to Jethro's and fix a few things up? Get some food in the fridge? Organise some fresh bedding on his bed, get some stuff sorted out?" she knew their neighbour didn't really keep food in the house, nor did he sleep in that bed, but she didn't want them coming home to the place like it was.

Ted hadn't even thought that far ahead, but she was right "Good idea, definitely food in the fridge &amp; some bedding on his bed, any idea if there is still a bed in Kelly's room?"

"If there is it wouldn't be satisfactory" Martha replied "but they've got beds in the place her &amp; Phoenix were living in, I'd say, those would maybe get moved across? I could call my brother &amp; see if he's got a truck we can have to move their things, wait, Ted are we getting ahead of ourselves? Trying to do too much? I don't want to be too overbearing, I just want to help"

Ted knew what she meant, he was watching Shannon &amp; kids, they'd barely moved from each other, Buster was even lying at Shannon's feet, he wanted to do everything he could for them. He wanted to make things as easy as possible but not cross the overbearing line "Ok, how's this, get some food in the fridge, clean bedding for the bed &amp; a quick tidy up. Call Jim &amp; pose the question, so he knows we may need a truck sometime soon." He then realised something else, the front door had no working lock! "Also, call Jeff at the hardware store &amp; ask if he can come over &amp; have a look at the lock on their front door, see if he's still got the key on file &amp; could cut some new ones. I don't think we should replace it as Jethro will likely want to replace it entirely"

"Ok, sounds like a good plan, if you think of anything call me, I'm going to drop Stacey over at my parents place for the day and they're going to pass her on to your parents for the evening, that way I can get everything sorted" Martha explained, glad her daughter was in her room at the moment.

Ted counted himself lucky that he still had both his parents alive, as well as Martha's, the support they had was amazing "Sounds good, tell my folks I'll call them later. But how is she? Have you spoken about any of this with her?" he asked.

"She knows something is going on, seeing Harry come over straight after shift &amp; then having the two of us go to see Jethro at his work, she's not blind. I just don't know how to tell her, it was hard enough telling Harry. All I've said is that we are helping Jethro with something important" Martha answered, she was glad it was her husband that had told her about it all!

"I know it couldn't have been easy hon, ok, maybe our parents can keep her distracted enough this weekend &amp; I will be home as soon as I can, we'll explain it to her together" Ted said, he wished he could have helped his wife tell their son about it.

"Sounds wonderful, you don't have to go back to Houston to get your stuff do you?" Martha asked, that would mean a further delay.

"No, we packed up all our personal gear when we left, there's nothing we need to collect" Ted assured her, though their vehicles will need to be returned somehow.

"Good" Martha replied "how are you darling, you holding up ok?"

"Could use some sleep hun, but I'm ok" Ted assured her, he just watched Shannon continue to hold her kids "who know how long it will take for them to get through everything, it's…"

"I know darling" Martha agreed "it's beyond anything comprehendible, it will take time, all we can do is be there for them, everyone will need to adjust to a new reality"

Ted just nodded, she was right, all of them were living in a new reality &amp; it would take some adjustment, he saw Jack head back out "better go, but I'll speak to you soon"

"Ok, try to get some shut eye before heading back please" Martha asked, he'd been driving for 24 hours, the last thing she wanted was for him to do even more driving without sleep!

"Will do" Ted agreed "I love you Martha, tell my pumpkin I love her too" right now he felt so compelled to get his family together &amp; keep them close.

Martha smiled "I love you too Ted &amp; I'll tell her, we'll see you soon"

Ted hung up just as Jack had gotten to him "Breakfast ordered?"

"Yes" Jack answered "I called in a favour from a friend who owns a bakery here in Bloomsburg, we're lucky it's a Saturday, because he's got plenty of things already made. He's going to organise a load of breakfast rolls, pastries &amp; alike from his place &amp; the café next door, we just need to collect it is all" he'd gone for Ted because he saw the man was clearly giving the family some space.

Ted nodded, he motioned to his man that had been following him "Lyons" he called softly.

"Boss?" Lyons asked as he got closer.

"Escort Mr Gibbs to collect the breakfast supplies he's organised, see if you can wrangle another person to go with" Ted instructed, he saw glee on the man's face "and no partaking in the food until its back here Lyons, I want all of us to eat"

"Will do sir" Lyons smirked, he turned to Jack "Shall we get going Mr Gibbs? I have to admit, I'm rather hungry"

"Watch him Jack, he's got a bottomless stomach" Ted noted.

Jack had to chuckle "clearly"

Ted just leaned back against the wall as he looked over the front of the hospital, his last man Woods &amp; one of Peters's - Abrams were both nearby on a different picnic table standing watch over the family &amp; hospital entrance. The entrance itself, seemed to have settled down, but he was guessing that was mainly because they were the last vehicle to arrive requiring any real assistance, all in-bound EMT's had already been diverted, so at least the number of the casualties the hospital was taking care of wasn't still growing, though he hoped there weren't that many requiring assistance.

He saw Lt Robertson approach, he had a strange look "news?"

Robertson leaned against the wall next to Ted, he was exhausted! He knew why Ted was against the wall, he was trying to give the family some space but at the same time able to watch over them. He'd just come out of the hospital "well, the punk we brought in under escort, he just died on the operating table, they couldn't save him, too many wounds apparently." He couldn't say he would mourn the loss.

"Not going to cry over that one" Ted responded "what about our guys?" he didn't care about that guy, he was just worried about them.

"Dayle's the worst" Robertson offered "he's being operated on as we speak, shoulder's pretty bad.. That Franks guy has been pumped full of morphine &amp; will need to undergo surgery on his leg wound, but it's not life threatening, a couple others are getting stitched up &amp; x-rayed, with small chances of surgery required"

"Any civilians injured?" Ted asked.

"Surprisingly nothing serious" Robertson admitted "a few scratches, glass shard wounds &amp; alike, for a Saturday morning we really are lucky the streets weren't as packed as they could have been" he was actually a little surprised at the lack of civilian injuries.

"Small mercies" Ted remarked, that was a remarkable thing indeed.

"Yea, I spoke with that FBI guy, Fornell" Robertson started "he's got a detail from their local office in Scranton on their way to help out. He's got a team heading into Stillwater to take over custody of the 2 men that are being held there, Wallace though will stay in command until they're safely tucked up in a federal holding cell back in DC" out of all of them, Fornell's pair of agents were the freshest but Wallace was the only one to be totally fine.

"Good" Ted yawned, he was glad about Wallace staying in command, he knew Jethro wouldn't want a brand new team coming in &amp; handling everything.

Robertson smiled, they were all exhausted "he's also got some agents coming here to take over protection detail if still required, what do you think?"

"Gibbs will want to have them protected at least until we're back in DC" Ted answered "but getting some extra bodies to give us all downtime before we head back &amp; you guys depart would be good"

Robertson shook his head "my guys are unanimous, we're with you all the way back to DC, spoken to Lt Peters &amp; Dayle's Sgt, they're coming along for the ride too" he wouldn't rest easy until the family were all back safely in DC.

Ted nodded "I'm sure Gibbs will be appreciative, so am I"

Robertson nodded in understanding "I'm going to sort out a roster of bodies to provide protection, so we can all start to get some downtime. One man for every protectee?" knowing they should have one man for every family member.

Ted nodded "yes, Jackson is currently off getting breakfast for everyone, Lyons &amp; Banks are with him, Evans &amp; Brown are sorting the coffees"

Robertson smiled "ahh, the important stuff!" he was running on empty &amp; in desperate need for more!

* * *

**A/N: Seems like things are being sorted out, which is a good thing. Martha's on top of things back in DC for the family, while Fornell is getting more bodies to help, as I'm sure they'd all welcome a rest! **

**Shannon's now been introduced to Gibbs's entire team, which is nice, but just how will her introduction go with Jenn?**

**How's Gibbs doing? How's Tony? What about Mike, Dayle &amp; Joanne? There's still a few people that need looking after..**

**You know I love to hear your thoughts, so review away! More up soon!**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Here's another chapter folks! To my recent followers/favourites, welcome! I'm so glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, you rock! I love hearing your thoughts, keep 'em coming!**

**Now, how exactly is Gibbs doing?**

* * *

Gibbs was getting frustrated "how many more?" how many scans &amp; pictures do they want to take? He had to get back to his family!

"As many as it takes Agent Gibbs" Dr Bailey retorted "you're a walking disaster! I've got your records from Portsmouth, add that to the wounds you've just sustained, along with that dive into the ice cold water that Doctor Mallard told me about &amp; I'm really flabbergasted as to how you're able to walk around &amp; knowing you drove here from DC, that is just concerning!" what was this man made out of?

"I'm a marine!" Gibbs stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes &amp; like all marines, you think you're invincible!" Dr Bailey sighed "well you're not!... But seeing as how you're marine, you should be able to follow orders! So zip it &amp; just wait here until we decide what we need next!" she huffed as she headed away.

Gibbs let a small smile play on his lips as he saw her depart, he spotted Ducky though &amp; motioned him close "what's taking them so long Duck?"

Ducky was expecting this "Jethro, they're trying to juggle your scans, along with the others &amp; quite frankly, over the last week your body has been through a fair amount of trauma. As such, they need to check everything before deciding on what needs to be looked at further"

"Nothing needs looking at further!" Gibbs insisted "get them to stitch me up &amp; let me get back to my family!" he'd been gone from them for well over an hour &amp; was getting very antsy.

"Nothing is wrong?" Dr Bailey asked "so this x-ray showing 2 slightly cracked ribs &amp; 3 others that are bruised is nothing? Is it?" she challenged.

Gibbs had to admit surprise at that, he wasn't expecting his ribs to be cracked, well crap! "Guess it's something, but there's nothing you can do to fix it" he knew ribs just needed time to heal.

"That's true, but I still have some concerns, these shoulder wounds while not requiring surgical treatment thankfully will probably require at least 20 stitches to close &amp; the gash on your forehead has re-opened, so that will need taking care of" Dr Bailey explained, she took a breath &amp; decided to share some news "I will admit though, you are a very lucky man, very lucky that Lt Dayle was between you &amp; the shot, he took the full force from what I hear"

Gibbs' eyes widened "what are you saying?" he stomach was dropping with dread.

"He's in theatre as we speak, the bullet nicked a main artery &amp; he's lost a lot of blood" Dr Bailey explained.

"Shit!" Gibbs groaned "chances?" he was now feeling utterly horrible.

"We won't know anything until he's come out, I assure you though, my colleagues are first rate, they'll do all they can." Dr Bailey answered, she saw the man was now feeling bad about it.

"As soon as you hear anything" Gibbs said more reserved, the man had basically then saved his life, he couldn't image the man losing his life &amp; worse, the guy was his son's teacher's brother!

"I will let you know" Dr Bailey agreed "now lie back so I can get you stitched up please"

"Duck, check on my family please?" Gibbs asked.

"They're all fine Jethro, Lt Taylor &amp; Lt Robertson are watching over them &amp; Banks and Lyons have gone with your father to collect some breakfast" Ducky replied.

Gibbs sat back up instantly "what do you mean he's gone to get breakfast!? Gone where?!" he all but demanded, he should have vetoed anyone from going anywhere!

"To get breakfast for your family &amp; everyone" Ducky answered "and did you the miss the part where I said Officer Lyons &amp; Agent Banks were with him?" while Jack probably needed someone to drive him, he was keenly aware as to why Ted had sent 2 men with him, for protection detail "I assure you, he'll be fine, just get yourself stitched up, that way you can get back out there"

Gibbs laid back down in agreement "how's the team?"

"Timothy is fine, a few scratches from his tumble out of the car, Ziva likewise, just a few bumps &amp; bruises" Ducky reported.

"What about DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, why'd Ducky leave him out?

"Numerous cuts &amp; bruises and like you, but that tumble out of his car caused damage to his rip cage, he's got 4 severely bruised ribs, and I believe again like you would have some form of concussion, they're still finishing their examination with him" Ducky answered, he could see he was going to get retorted "and don't say you don't have a concussion, you were knocked out in the middle of the street, and he was knocked out as he came of the car"

Gibbs just huffed "any broken bones?" his charge had had many bumps &amp; bruises, and yes suffered numerous concussion's, but he didn't like the news about his rib cage.

"Unsure, last I saw he was getting his wrist x-rayed, I'm thinking it's sprained or maybe fractured" Ducky answered, he saw though Gibbs recoil slightly as the doctor started stitching him up "are you in pain Jethro?"

"Fine" Gibbs brushed off "check on DiNozzo, I want a full report"

Dr Bailey waited until the man had left "I think some more pain med's are in order" she'd already worked out that he wasn't one to show pain to others.

Gibbs just nodded "thank you"

"No problem" Dr Bailey offered "I'll finish the stitches on your shoulder wounds, your head gash will need re-stitching too &amp; I know you wont like it, but I want to bandage it up, it's qui…."

"No!" Gibbs interrupted her quite forcefully "I wont have my head wrapped up" he didn't want that, it would freak his family out entirely.

"It's a very nasty gash, you're lucky you didn't do more damage than you did. I want to make sure that the stitches stay in place &amp; wound stays clean, you can't afford to have complications with infection" Dr Bailey replied, she'd expected this reaction.

"Can't you just put a covering bandage over the wound?" Gibbs asked "I'll keep it clean &amp; secure" he really didn't want to be wrapped up like a mummy.

Dr Bailey considered it "ok, I will place a thick bandage over it, but this is the only concession I am giving you. After I've stitched you up a nurse will clean all your cuts &amp; then we will secure your arm in a tight sling to prevent the stitches in your shoulder from getting pulled &amp; give the region a chance to hear properly" she finished eyeing him.

"Ok, thank you" Gibbs replied, he'd have to live with that.

Dr Bailey was glad there were no more arguments, she finished stitching him up &amp; once the nurse had cleaned his numerous cuts, they secured his shoulder &amp; arm into the tight sling "there, that wasn't so difficult now was it?"

"Great" Gibbs retorted "can I go now?"

"Yes, you can go to your assigned room, I will send someone to tell your family where you are" Dr Bailey replied.

"Room?" Gibbs paled

"Yes, I'm keeping you for 72 hours observation" Dr Bailey answered.

Gibbs stared at her "No way!" he exclaimed

"What's more, you're confined to either your bed, or a wheelchair" Dr Bailey added.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me, I said **_NO!_**" Gibbs exclaimed

Jenn had been in the nearby hallway checking on some of the others when she heard Gibbs yell, she knew his family was outside, so she cautiously headed into the room "Everything ok Jethro?"

"This….. this… doctor" Gibbs exclaimed waving his good hand at Dr Bailey "thinks she's keeping me for 72 hours"

Jenn couldn't help herself she smiled, he was always so stubborn "she is the Doctor here, she knows whats best"

Gibbs looked her dead in the eye "I. AM. NOT. STAYING. HERE." He stated fiercely, there wasn't a chance in hell he'd stay &amp; leave his family.

"Jethro" Ducky called walking into the room, he was mildly chuffed! Anthony could be so stubborn!

"What?" Gibbs demanded.

Ducky suddenly realised the mood in the room "ahhh, well, it seems Anthony is refusing to be admitted, seems his wrist has a slight fracture, and his ankle is sprained as well"

Jenn let out a breath "I am not surprised, Jethro is refusing that as well!" she took a breath &amp; looked at Gibbs "it will take at least a day to clean everything up &amp; organise transport back to DC for everyone, until then, we can make accommodation arrangements nearby…"

"I wont have my family in accommodation elsewhere" Gibbs interrupted her "I wont have them away from me!" Gibbs asserted standing up.

"If you'd had let me finish, you would have heard that I was going to ask Dr Bailey if they had a small team that could accompany us to where we eventually set ourselves up for the time being, as I know it wouldn't be appropriate or appreciated if we all camped out here" Jenn explained, she knew he wouldn't allow his family to be elsewhere.

"Well, I suppose I can arrange something, so long as there are no more emergencies, but I have to insist that you at least remain in a wheelchair" Dr Bailey replied, she could see he was going to scoff at her "your chest, your shoulder, your **_head_**! Do I really need to spell it out?"

Tony was so annoyed "boss!" he called walking into the room.

"What DiNozzo?" Gibbs huffed, sitting back down.

"Tell them I don't have to stay here!" Tony huffed, there wasn't a chance he would allow himself to be admitted.

"Got my own problems DiNozzo" Gibbs sighed.

"Agent DiNozzo!" Nurse Bruce exclaimed walking into the room "you shouldn't be walking!"

Jenn shared a look with Ducky, these two were so alike sometimes "DiNozzo, sit!" she ordered to the spot right next to Gibbs, she turned to the doctor &amp; nurse "please, don't let us keep you from seeing to other patients, if you'd just leave the wheelchairs &amp; see to what I asked for we will take care of these men now"

"I should send for your wife!" Dr Bailey eyed Gibbs before she turned to Jenn "of course, I'll have Nurse Bruce put a small team together"

Gibbs eyes widened as she walked out, but they narrowed on Jenn very quickly.

* * *

Shannon was still buried into her kids when she felt &amp; heard something, she lifted her head to see Buster nuzzling into her side, she wondered what he wanted when she saw Ted approach with one of his men, Evans was it? They were carrying trays of drinks. She caressed her kids head "drinks are here my darlings" she said softly.

Ted could see the trio were still fairly emotional but were trying to compose themselves again, he was glad his son was back &amp; that he was ok. He quietly sat down across from Shannon with his son next to him "so, who wants hot chocolate &amp; who wants coffee?"

"Hot chocolate please" Nix asked quietly from his mum's lap.

Shannon had been wanting a coffee, but actually "you know, I think I'll have a hot chocolate too" she finished with a smile to her son, hot chocolate was a very comforting drink &amp; that was what she wanted right now.

Kelly had to admit "me too, do we have enough?"

"I got more than plenty of both coffees &amp; hot chocolates for everyone" Evans answered "annndd, I've got some water for Buster &amp; I've even got…" but instead of saying it he passed a bag to Kelly "have a look, there was a butcher next door to the coffee shop"

Kelly looked in the bag &amp; her eyes widened, there was a massive bone in there, with some meat on it still "you didn't have to, this wouldn't have been cheap"

Evans smiled "I know a pup when I see one, I've raised numerous and currently have one around his age &amp; given he probably hasn't eaten the best over the last few days, getting some nourishment through a bone with some raw meat is probably a good idea. He can chew on that for a while &amp; that will help get him back in sync to his routine of eating.. you know that he needs"

"One meal a day which is at night, mainly raw foods along with his vitamins, the dry food he gets in the mornings" Kelly said "and lots of water".

"He eats more vegetables than I do!" Nix added "he likes brussel sprouts! Yuck!"

Evans smiled as he poured the water into the bowl "dogs love vegetables, the fresher the better, especially for a pup"

Shannon smiled "I think we can improve the vegetable intake, but thank you Sargent, it's very considerate"

"Not a problem ma'am, I have to say from what we've heard, this dog is one special fella" Evans replied before turning to Kelly "where'd you get him?"

"A breeder in Marylands" Kelly answered.

"Duffy's Breeding Centre?" Evans prodded

"Yea" Kelly answered.

"That's where we get ours, do you know what litter he came from?" Evans asked.

"From Mia" Nix answered, this guy had dogs from the same place too? Cool!

Evans smiled "well then, I think we'll have to arrange a play date for Buster to play with his brother, we've got Starr, from the same litter"

Nix's eyes widened in glee "can we mum?" that would be so awesome!

"Of course darling, sounds like fun" Shannon replied, how could she give any other answer?

Nix grinned, he turned his attention to Buster who'd just finished drinking "you hear that boy, you'll get to play with your brother!"

"Woof!" Buster barked.

"Give me the bone" Nix waved at his sister.

"please" Shannon whispered into him.

Nix leaned towards his sister "pplllleeeeaaasseeeee!" he grinned.

Kelly couldn't contain her laugh, her brother could be so funny with the simplest things, she saw that her mum had even laughed, and on inspection around the table, the others had smiled too "there you go, you ….." she started to say passing him the bag, but in doing so she spied her dad coming back out &amp; freaked "**_mum!_** Why's dad in a wheelchair?" she more or less demanded, totally forgetting about the bone.

Shannon, along with everyone else spun instantly to see Gibbs being wheeled out by Timothy &amp; Tony was being wheeled out by Ziva. She was now very concerned about her husband, had they found something more serious? Was he ok? As they got closer she could see he was clearly annoyed, she just took a deep breath "I'm sure he's fine, it's probably just procedure" she answered quietly, hoping she was right.

Gibbs couldn't believe that Jenn had ordered them to remain in these damn chairs, he knew his family would be concerned at seeing him in it &amp; he was right he could see his whole family now pale at the sight of him. He needed to get to them quick smart "hurry up McGee!" he huffed.

Tony was pretty grumpy just like Gibbs, he couldn't believe he'd been ordered to stay in this damn chair. He'd had ankle sprains before &amp; managed fine. He had to hide his grin when he heard Gibbs huffing "push" he muttered.

Ziva &amp; Tim shared a look, they knew that neither Gibbs or Tony were taking this order nicely, so they just kept pushing the pair.

Nix was really worried about his dad &amp; just watched as he approached, his forehead had a great big patch on it, his arm was still in a sling &amp; he was now in a wheelchair!

"Jethro?" Shannon whispered as he got to them.

"I'm ok, stupid hospital rules about staying in this thing, I'm ok, promise you" Gibbs answered as he got settled at the end of the table &amp; next to his wife, he gave her a kiss, gave his son a kiss to his head &amp; managed to get Kelly to lean forward so he could give her a kiss too, looking at them all "I'm ok, alright? Be good as new before we know it"

"What did the scans show?" Shannon asked, now feeling a little better about his condition.

"Kelly, Phoenix, look at me" Gibbs said, he'd answer his wife s question, but only when he'd convinced his kids he was ok &amp; they were still looking really worried, once they were looking at him he continued "I'm ok, don t need any more scans or anything, I'm here now, not going anywhere, ok?"

Kelly was sitting nestled into the side of her mum &amp; was just staring at her dad, he looked… not good! and to see him in a wheelchair, not exactly comforting "ok, but why are you in the wheelchair?"

Gibbs wanted to answer the question but he could see his son was still just sitting in his mum's lap staring at him with a very worried look, he had a hunch "come 'ere bud" he said softly, stroking his head, perhaps he needed that physical contact for reassurance.

Shannon watched as her son almost threw himself across to his dad, she helped him get settled given her husband only had one arm available.

"Better?" Gibbs asked his son softly.

Nix just nodded into his dad, seeing him like he was had really affected him.

"It's ok bud, shhh" Gibbs soothed gently stroking his back, he could see though that his girls, along with the Taylor's &amp; others were all waiting to hear what was wrong "I'm going to be fine, my shoulder just needed some stitches, no surgery or anything required &amp; my ribs are little bruised, will take a little while to fully heal, but I'm ok"

Ted breathed a sigh relief, given their reactions now, he'd hate to imagine what would have happened had he required surgery! He'd noticed that Ziva &amp; Tim had gone to the other end of the table &amp; sat on either side of Tony, whom they'd placed at the end of the table. He noticed though a surprised look come across Tony s face, it was aimed squarely at Gibbs &amp; wondered why, was his friend leaving something out?

Shannon was relieved beyond anything! She was still worried though, the wheelchair?

"The doctor doesn't want me on my feet for the next little while is all, so guess I'm stuck in this thing" Gibbs continued, but he ruffled his son s hair as he continued "you can ride with me bud, we'll race Buster" he finished with a grin into his son s hair.

Nix let out a smile into his dad, that sounded like fun, maybe his dad was ok?

Shannon just eyed her husband, if he was joking around, he probably was ok, just one thing "and tell me, how are you planning on steering the chair? Or are you expecting someone to push you in that race?"

Ted just couldn't help himself "sounds like fun, I reckon you could even squeeze Kell on there too" he just couldn't help stoking this kind of fire with his friends!

Gibbs grinned at his wife.

"And how long does the doctor want you off your feet for?" Shannon asked, trying to ignore the pair of them, they were as bad as each other!

"Not long babe" Gibbs answered, he'd get around the 72 hour business one way or the other. He adjusted his son slightly as he was pushing on his ribs &amp; it was kind of hurting "she just doesn't want me getting too excited given my head gash"

Shannon could understand that, he'd hit his head quite badly, she took a closer look at it &amp; his other injuries "you are a mess" she said quietly, as she ran a hand over his many cuts &amp; bruises.

Gibbs took hold of her hand "I'm fine Shan, promise you, cuts &amp; bruises I can live with" he said gently.

Shannon gave a small smile, but she noticed something, one of his cuts looked older than the rest, it was down the left side his face. She turned his head to get a closer look "what's this? It looks older Jethro" she then noticed a few more cuts &amp; bruises that weren't exactly fresh down his arms.

Gibbs gave a sheepish smile "just got into some trouble a week ago, I'm fine babe" he really didn't want to get into it, especially here &amp; now.

Shannon considered his remark but her attention soon turned to her daughter who was now having a coughing fit "Angel?"

Kelly composed herself "sorry, went down the wrong way" she motioned to her drink, but she flashed her dad a grin, a memory had hit her &amp; it was a good one!

Gibbs eyes momentarily widened at his daughter's grin, had she connected the dots? He gave her a 'shush' look.

"You ok now?" Shannon asked her.

"I'm good" Kelly smiled, she again gave her dad a quick grin.

Shannon was suddenly caught by Ted muffled coughing attack, what was going on?

"Dad? You ok?" Harry asked, his dad hadn't even had anything to drink!

"Fine" Ted got out, he'd watched the exchange between father &amp; daughter &amp; it had clicked at what their silent conversation was about, especially as it start right when Shannon was asking his older wounds.

Gibbs flashed his friend a look as if to stay 'quiet!', the man had obviously recalled the memory.

Shannon watched the trio share a round of silent looks "ok, what is going on?" she asked.

"My lips are sealed" Ted replied, he knew better than to reveal this.

Shannon looked between her husband &amp; daughter "well?"

Gibbs just smiled at her, but eventually asked "you know I'm fine right?"

Shannon raised an eyebrow at him "and how long are you going to be fine for?" she knew that smile, what had he done?

Tony, Ziva &amp; Tim were all watching the conversation unfold not quite knowing what was going on, they were clearly on the outer &amp; none knew how to get themselves into any of it. Tony couldn't help wonder at Shannon's latest question though, was she implying that he wasn't going to be ok? Was she planning on doing something? He was a little weirded out.

"I ahh…" Gibbs started, he couldn't help recall a feeling he had only 48 hours earlier, he'd wished beyond anything for this exact scenario. He wished he'd have to explain it to his family, more than that, he wished for the outcome. Now he was wondering just what her reaction would be, he smiled &amp; decided on a different way to tell her "you're gonna have to invoke F11"

Shannon stared at her husband, she was **_not_** expecting that answer, at all! "I beg your pardon?!" she demanded.

Nix let out a smile into his dad, he hadn't realised that what had happened meant F11, but he should have!

Ziva's eyes widened, Shannon was looking utterly shocked, but what on earth was F11? She could see her fellow agents were also bewildered.

Gibbs could see his wife just eyeing him but he spotted Jenn &amp; Ducky approaching with 2 hospital staff, it wasn't exactly the best timing.

Jenn wasn't quite sure how to introduce herself, but she'd get the business out of the way first. Approaching Gibbs she took a deep breath "Excuse me Agent Gibbs"

Tony was more than surprised at how polite Jenn had introduced herself, but then he was intrigued as to how the introduction would go, he was also still seriously wondering what F11 was? Shannon wasn't looking happy! Not one little bit!

Gibbs flashed a surprised look at her "yes?" he asked back, that was way too polite, she was obviously trying to play very nice after her little rant in the hospital.

"This is Adam Jeffrey &amp; Lisa Epstein, they are going to be the first pair on shift as your &amp; DiNozzo's, not to mention everyone else's, medical supervision team, so play nice please" Jenn introduced.

"Sir" Adam &amp; Lisa greeted.

Gibbs nodded at the pair "We don't need you at the moment, you can go see what help you can render inside. Someone will grab you before we head off" he knew they'd be here for a short time more, some of the teams were still being checked. They'd only leave once everyone had been checked.

Jenn wanted to say something like, they're here to monitor you, but she refrained, she was however a little surprised that Shannon spoke.

"I'm sorry, but no, they aren't going inside. I believe they're here to monitor you, so I think they should stay" Shannon retorted.

"I'm…" Gibbs tried to say.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, if you even consider saying you're fine I will not be pleased! You're already on house arrest, like to add to that sentence?" Shannon stated eyeing him.

Gibbs just eyed his wife but let out a small smirk.

Tony, Ziva &amp; Tim all shared looks, house arrest? Huh? Even Ducky had to admit he was intrigued as to why Jethro was on house arrest?

Shannon turned to Jenn "thank you for organising the staff, I will ensure my husband plays nice, thank you Doctor?" she finished presuming the lady was a senior doctor on staff.

Tim's eyes widened, Shannon thought the Director was a Doctor?

Jenn looked at Shannon, gosh this was difficult "I'm Jennifer Sheppard, the Director of NCIS, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Gibbs" she had to admit curiosity as to why Gibbs was on house arrest.

Shannon was surprised, this woman was the Director of NCIS? She guessed that meant she was in charge &amp; therefore her husband's boss, she worked closely with him then. She now took this woman in in a lot greater detail, and got a very uneasy feeling "Sorry about the Doctor comment, nice to meet you Director, thank you for everything"

Kelly was still nestled into mum's side &amp; had one hand intertwined with her mum, the other was on the table intertwined with her dad. She casually moved the hand that was holding onto her mum to the table &amp; brought her parents hands together. She wanted them to be connected physically right now, especially in front of this woman.

"Not a problem" Jenn waved "I'm just glad to have been able to help" she noticed the subtle movement that Kelly had made to lock her parents hands together, clearly this girl was trying to make a point.

Gibbs wasn't oblivious to what his daughter was doing, but he just locked his fingers around his wife's &amp; smiled.

Shannon didn't think a lot about what her daughter had done, she just smiled &amp; leaned into her "think I could take him in a thumb war?"

Kelly grinned &amp; nodded, very much wanting her parents to interact in front of **_her_**.

Gibbs heard his wife's remark &amp; saw the grin on his girl's face, his son though was still pretty silent "what do ya think bud? Can I beat mum?"

Nix grinned &amp; looked up "uh huh"

"I win &amp; you stop saying 'I'm fine' and you accept F11 without a single complaint" Shannon smirked.

"Ok" Gibbs conceded, truth of the matter was he wasn't going to not accept it "I win annnddd… " he considered what he wanted, he grinned "annndd…. We have Mac 'n cheese for dinner &amp; watch Home Alone"

Tony's eyes widened, his boss wanted Mac 'n cheese &amp; to watch Home Alone? Huh? He knew he wasn't the only one confused.

Ted let out a laugh "now doesn't that sound like fun, but we can't forget the ice cream Sunday's, extra sauce"

Shannon looked between the pair "I'm so glad neither of you matured!"

Ducky had to admit that he was learning a great deal about his friend, but if he was honest, he'd never known him to be immature, so this side of him was very, no completely unexpected! He could see the team were all trying to process their boss before him.

"Two's better than one" Nix said quietly.

Gibbs wasn't sure what his son meant "what you mean two's better than one?"

Nix looked at his dad "Home Alone 2, Lost in New York, it's way better than Home Alone"

Gibbs smiled "Home Alone 2 it is then, that kid in New York? I can't wait to see the trouble he gets up to!"

"Yes &amp; like the first movie, the end result was still the same" Shannon added, she smiled her husband "he still got grounded!" she really needed to know just what had happened to her husband, but thought now wasn't the right time for that conversation. He was obviously ok so it couldn't have been **_that_** bad, she knew they had a lot to discuss, actually that was a very big understatement, they had a mountain of things that they needed to talk about, but it could wait. She didn't want to discuss it all here &amp; now, her family was back together &amp; that's all that mattered. They could have some fun before the serious stuff, bring on the thumb war!

* * *

**A/N: Well, I think Gibbs has certainly met his stubborn match, yea? Just how will Shannon go keeping him in that chair? What about Tony? At least the pair of them are going to be ok, but what about Lt Dayle?**

**The team are all a little confused at Gibbs demenour, but its fun isn't it? Jenn's feeling a little awkward though &amp; Kelly is doing her best to make a sublte hint or two.. I know that intro was fairly low key, but there will be more of those two later, I assure you! ...****but what exactly is F11? (if you're a MTHDO reader, please don't spoil!)**

**You know I love to hear your thoughts, so review away! More up soon! Bring on the thumb war :)**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Sorry for the delay with this new chapter everyone, but life's been mega busy lately! To all my newest favourties &amp; followers, welcome aboard this wonderful ride! To my reviewers, you all rock! Hearing so many people are loving this story, really fills me with joy! Am I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply lately, but I will try get back into the swing of things soon!**

**Don't want to delay you anymore... so let's see who wins the thumb war! :)**

* * *

Jack had used his trip to collect breakfast to try to collect his thoughts, try being the operative word. He really was quite overwhelmed by everything he didn't know what part of it all to address first. Arriving back to the hospital he was just glad to be able to provide his family with some much needed food. As he approached the picnic table his family &amp; the others were congregating around he noticed something odd, the majority of people were all staring at his son &amp; Shannon with wonder &amp; confusion. He couldn't see his grandkids faces, nor his son's &amp; had to admit curiosity.

Ted was loving that his good mate was now more than back to his usual self, gosh how he'd missed this side of him! He watched as the pair locked thumbs about to start &amp; leaned in close to his son "my money, on Shannon" he whispered.

Harry smiled at his dad, he had to admit, his dad was showing some well hidden traits too.

Gibbs was getting ready to do battle when he'd heard Ted's remark, he flashed a look at him "Hey!"

Shannon smirked "Problem?"

Gibbs just eyed his wife "none" he grinned.

"Phoenix darling, want to start us off?" Shannon asked, as she stroked his head. Him &amp; his sister had done this plenty of times, she knew there was something they said, but didn't recall the exact wording.

Jenn had moved herself down to where the team were congregated &amp; could not believe her eyes, Gibbs, Gibbs! Was having a thumb war with his wife? Here, now, amongst everything that was going on they were going to do this? Really? She could see that she wasn't alone in her shock, his entire team &amp; Ducky were all looking on not quite knowing how to take this.

Nix grinned &amp; repositioned himself so he could see perfectly clearly "Ready? 1…2…3…..4…. I declare a thumb war… 5…6…..7…..8….. this should be a piece of cake!" he declared.

Kelly watched as her parents engaged in battle, she just grinned loving watching her parents do this, all the memories of when she was younger were coming back. She saw them both moving their hands in their attempts to win, she just leaned in closer to her mum &amp; watched.

Gibbs was laughing as he again &amp; again tried to get his thumb over his wife's &amp; allude her attempts to get his, they used to do this all the time &amp; to do this again, just amazing! "Arggh" he chuckled as he narrowly avoided his wife's thumb.

Tim wasn't sure he wasn't dreaming, he'd never believe it if someone would have told him that Gibbs would engage in a thumb war, he'd have thought the person was insane! but here he was watching his boss, his very mature, no-nonsense, no fun boss partaking in a child's game! Weird!

Shannon kept her eyes firmly focused on her husband, she'd missed beyond anything staring into those gorgeous crystal blue eyes of his, they were so similar to her girl's, but he had a mischievous spark to them uniquely his own. She'd had so many dreams about something even as trivial as this it was just amazing to be able to really do it, and he was really going for it! "Argh!" she laughed as he almost got her thumb secured.

Nix was feeling a lot better than even a few minutes ago as he watched his parents go at it, this was just awesome! When he'd played against his mum, she mainly let him win, but he could tell that neither were letting the other win, neither were backing down "come on dad!" he egged.

"Phoenix!" Shannon exclaimed through a laugh "no sides!" she smirked.

Gibbs grinned "boys V girls" he chuckled.

Shannon's smirk turned into a grin "I see, you're going to start that?" she squeezed her daughter &amp; gave her a flashed nod.

Kelly grinned.

Jack was startled as he got closer when he saw Kelly lung across the table towards her father, he suddenly heard the laughter go up a few notches, what on earth was going on?

Harry laughed, his friend had lunged for her dad &amp; attempted to start tickling him.

"Hey!" Gibbs laughed his girl was trying to tickle him &amp; was distracting him! "Stop!"

Shannon laughed &amp; used the distraction to her advantage, she was now easily able to secure his thumb &amp; she grinned "you said girls V boys &amp; I win!" she laughed. But she pulled her girl back into her spot on the bench fairly quickly, she could hear her husband's breathing was a little laboured.

Gibbs was laughing "not fair!" he couldn't believe they'd done that, he actually loved it but his ribs started to hurt &amp; he knew he had to get his breathing under control.

Ted laughed, he had loved Shannon's trick to win, so typically her! But as soon as Gibbs had continued to laugh he saw the pain in his chest. He wanted to remove Nix from his lap to help him get his breathing under control, but he was firmly in his dad's hold, so she just let him be.

Shannon watched as her husband tried to settle his breathing back down, she was going to get Nix off his lap, but thankfully he'd recomposed himself fairly quickly "I believe I'm still the champion" she smirked

"Isn't it best out of three?" Gibbs retorted with a grin, now he had his breathing under control he could get back to the important stuff.

Ducky had been curiously enjoying the scene but got concerned very quickly, though he relaxed just as quickly as Jethro got his breathing under control. He'd never realised his friend could be so…. Fun? He really was learning a great deal about his friend.

Jack approach &amp; was relived of the tray he'd been carrying by Sgt Evans, he had to ask "and what on earth is going on here?" the laughing was only just subsiding.

"Mum beat dad at a thumb war challenge!" Nix answered his grandfather with glee.

"Hey, I thought you were on my side?" Gibbs chuckled.

Nix looked at his dad, and cocked his head to the side "I was… but mum had the better trick to win" he finished with a grin.

Shannon grinned "that's my good boy" she finished ruffling his hair.

Gibbs eyed his boy "that's how its going to be is it?"

Nix grinned "sides can be bought"

Kelly laughed, she heard Harry laugh too, so typical of her brother!

Gibbs didn't even know how to answer that, but he couldn't help but laugh along with the others, gosh his boy had cheek!

Jeffrey had gotten concerned as soon as Gibbs started laughing again &amp; again his breathing sounding laboured, he approached him carefully "Sir, may I check your breathing?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, while this second lot of laughter hadn't been quite as bad as the first, he didn't want him poking around &amp; giving further details to Shannon right now, but he also knew that he couldn't get away with denying him, so he just nodded.

Shannon had loved her son's remark, but again her husband's breathing had become laboured, she watched concerned as the doctor moved to check him.

Jeffrey placed his stethoscope on his chest to listen to his lungs, he held it there for a few minutes to gage what was going on with his lungs.

Ted could see that the doctor was having a bit of trouble accessing his friends entire chest, he wasn't sure how his thought would be taken, but he wanted to give it a shot "Nix partner, why don't you come &amp; sit here while your dad gets checked out?"

Nix chewed his bottom lip, unsure for a moment, but agreed after minute after receiving a comforting nod from his dad.

Ted smiled, glad it worked, knowing he was a little boxed in between the wheelchair &amp; table, he reached out for him &amp; lifted him up, but instead of placing him onto the bench next to him, he sat down and kept him in his lap. He put a comforting hand on his back &amp; rubbed him soothingly.

Shannon smiled at Ted's actions but she concentrated on her husband as he took deep breaths as per the doctor's instructions, she allowed him some time to be checked before asking "is he ok?"

"Yes, but he probably shouldn't be laughing that much, it really taxes his cracked ribs" Jeffrey answered, he was glad though that he hadn't heard any hissing from his lungs, that wouldn't have been a good development.

"Cracked ribs?!" Shannon exclaimed

"Thanks Doc, much appreciated" Gibbs sighed, crap! He'd tried to keep that quiet.

"How many?" Shannon asked her husband with a raised eyebrow.

"Two, but they're only slightly cracked Shan, it's fine" Gibbs said trying to repair the damage the doc had made, he took her hand "I'm fine now, ok?"

Shannon took a deep breath "Ok, but the Doctor is right because I really didn't like coughing fit you just had…. Is there anything else?" she asked quietly searching his eyes.

"Babe, I'm fine, the ribs will heal in no time, all's good" Gibbs assured her stroking her face "I'm fine"

Ted could tell things had gotten a little tense, Nix had become stiff as a board in his lap, the team were all staring wide eyed at the pair, as was Kelly, he needed to relieve the tension &amp; move people on to something else "Jack, see you've brought some food, I have to say, not a moment too soon, I'm pretty hungry"

Jack was concerned about his son, but could see what Ted was trying to do "yes, we've got plenty of food for everyone"

"Let's dig in then" Ted suggested, he eyed all the different food on offer &amp; leaned down to Nix "let me show you something partner, wanna try something delicious?"

Nix was still watching his parents interact, he was hoping his dad was ok, but he couldn't deny he wasn't hungry, he just nodded to Ted. It did feel a little strange to be sitting in his lap, he wasn't exactly a little kid, but the man had an arm comfortably around him, like it was just normal for him to be in his lap, so he just went with it. It also meant he could be right next to his dad, so for now, he was ok with it.

Ted smiled, he saw slowly everyone was taking some food from the various trays, he spotted the bacon &amp; egg rolls and cheese danishes, he took 2 of each &amp; looked over at Kelly &amp; passed her the same combination "watch how I do this Kells"

Harry smiled at what his dad was doing, he knew exactly &amp; decided to copy "this'll be good"

Nix watched as Ted opened the bacon &amp; egg roll up &amp; scooped out the cheese filling of the danish, placing it on top of the bacon, his eyes glazed over. He watched as he ripped up the pastry &amp; placed it into the roll too, ohh boy!

Gibbs &amp; Shannon were now both watching Ted, both were glad to have him there &amp; keenly adept at being able to sense tension &amp; move things on. Shannon though wasn't quite sure what Ted was doing at first.

"There you go champ, what I like to call bacon &amp; egg deluxe roll" Ted smirked.

"What ya think squirt?" Harry asked, as he created his own roll.

"Yumm!" Nix replied with a full mouth "ca….w…ve t…s…ev…y m….ing?" he asked his parents.

Gibbs had no clue what his son had said beyond yum, he was glad though that the tension was dissipating "sorry?"

"I think we can keep this meal for special treats, not everyday darling" Shannon replied, having understood perfectly, he wanted it for breakfast every morning.

Nix pouted.

Harry leaned into him "we'll sneak out to mum's bakery for breakfast when we get back squirt, all you can eat danishes, we'll then head over to the park" he whispered with a grin.

Nix turned to Harry &amp; grinned.

Ted wrapped his hand around his son's far shoulder &amp; brought him closer "shush, I'd like to live long enough to partake in the adventure" he whispered into his ear with a full grin.

Harry just grinned back.

"What are you three discussing?" Shannon enquired.

Kelly smiled, she knew that look on her brother &amp; indeed on her friend "Want a roll mum? A danish too?" she asked trying to change the subject "what do you want dad? These are delicious"

Gibbs had a feeling about the topic of conversation, he wanted to grin but knew he shouldn't, he smiled at his girl, relieved that she seemed to have handled the news of his cracked ribs ok "a bacon &amp; eggs deluxe roll sounds perfect"

Tony wasn't quite sure what he watching, he leaned into Tim "am I in the Twilight Zone?" he asked quietly, he was seriously considering the fact that they were in an alternate universe, Gibbs was acting…. He didn't even have words for it!

"If you're there, so am I!" Tim replied, he was just as confused as Tony was.

* * *

**A/N: Think Shannon had a pretty good trick to winning! ;p But I'm guessing Gibbs owes Ted a thank you for diverting all the attention off his injuries that he didn't tell his wife about orginially. Wouldn't mind trying that deathly but delicious breakfast roll though!**

**Originally I hadn't planned on ending the chapter here, but I had this written &amp; wanted to get up for you, so I hope you liked it. I will do my best to get another chapter up as soon as I can...**

**Remeber, I love hearing you thoughts/comments, so review away!**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Here's another chater folks! Again, sorry for the delay, but life's pretty crazy at th moment! To my newest followers &amp; favourites, welcome! I'm so glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, you all rock! I love heaing your thoughts/commets &amp; I love knowing that s many of you are loving this story, it keeps me inspired to write!**

**Now, enough prelude, lets see what happening with th family, are we going to get som tension between the Gibb men as Jenn tries to oraise some things though?**

* * *

Jenn had to admit, she was agreeing with Tony &amp; Tim, she was baffled at the scene in front of her, she watched as everyone helped themselves to food. More of the SWAT personnel had shown up, just in time to eat, so there was a definite crowd building but she also saw that parcels were being divided up to take to the others whom were here yet. But her eyes could barely move from Gibbs &amp; his family, the way he was interacting with them, and even how Lt Taylor was behaving was quite… well, fun, immature, kidlike and none of those words she'd ever used to describe Gibbs. Even in Paris, he hadn't even come close to acting anything remotely like this! She really didn't know what to make of it, or how to handle it.

Taking a danish &amp; coffee Jenn stepped a few feet away, she came to the conclusion that she should focus entirely on work. She'd already been informed that all of the SWAT personnel were making the trip back to DC, while she didn't believe that was necessary she wasn't going to deny them it. They were all obviously feeling a similar sense of protection to the family &amp; wanted to see them safely back to DC. The added personnel would be difficult to transport, the tricky part was going to be getting the injured personnel back, namely Joanne &amp; Mike, she wasn't quite sure about where Lt Dayle would need to be transported to yet, but she knew he'd need transportation somewhere. While Mike may be able to make it, she wasn't sure how bad his leg wound was, Joanne definitely couldn't go by road, it was a 4 hour trip. Maybe given the numbers they had it would probably be simpler to organise a medical plane transfer? That should only take an hour &amp; would allow for continuous monitoring for Joanne, Mike &amp; really everyone, because they were all dealing with various cuts, bruises &amp; alike. Besides, she really didn't think any of them would even be up for driving back tomorrow.

Jenn was about to dial her phone, she'd have to get Cynthia to call around the various hotels &amp; motels in the area, see which ones had the capacity to accommodate them all, and allow for the place undergo disruption, as she was certain Gibbs would insist on the place being locked down. She held her finger over the buttons when her eyes drifted, some people had come, some had gone, some were now resting on the ground, she could see that sooner rather than later they'd need to move, or they'd all collapse from exhaustion right here in front of the hospital &amp; that wouldn't be a good thing. She then saw that Ducky was speaking with Jethro's father &amp; she had an idea, the man was from the area, he likely would know which hotel would be best to try for.

"Excuse me, Mr Gibbs, we haven't had the pleasure, I'm Director Jennifer Sheppard" Jenn introduced herself gently.

Jack looked up at her, and gave her a smile "Jackson Gibbs, it's a pleasure to meet you as well Director"

"I was wondering if I could ask you a question or two, I'm trying to organise a few things &amp; wouldn't mind some local knowledge" Jenn explained.

"Of course my dear, what is it you need?" Jack asked, he was more than happy to help with anything, if he could.

"The group obviously won't be able to head back to DC right away, I am hoping to secure a venue for all of us to stay at until everyone's been cleared for travel &amp; I can arrange suitable transport" Jenn explained "I was wondering if you knew of a place, that could not only accommodate everyone, but one that we can secure down for our stay"

Jack gave it some thought, between Bloomsburg, Stillwater &amp; Berwick there were numerous hotels, but a number would have near capacity due to various events &amp; a number were in the heart of the main streets, so not really ideal to lock down, he then consider one that would probably have the space, because it was about to be closed for some minor renovations, but he wondered how his son would react "there's one over in Berwick, it's only 20 minutes from here, it think it would suit your needs" Jack took a breath as he looked across to his son.

Gibbs had diverted his attention to Jenn's conversation with his dad as soon as they'd started talking, he saw his dad eyeing him as he discussed the hotel, he got a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"It's called the White Birch Inn" Jack finished, he'd already seen his son mull over what he talking about &amp; sucked a breath in, he hoped it wouldn't be an issue.

Gibbs eyes widened at his dad "NO!"

"Jethro" Jack remarked quietly, well, there went that thought, his son did had an issue with it.

"We are **_not_** going **_there_**, think of somewhere else, Jack" Gibbs bit back, glaring at him, how could he even suggest that place?

Jenn suddenly realised the eyes of almost everyone was upon the pair, she wondered what it was about this place that had gotten him riled up so quickly, and he'd called his dad by his first name?

Jack swallowed, hating that his son had called him by name "Leroy please, I think it's the best place, I can't imagine you'll be there for a long time &amp; she's no longer involved in that place anyway, her son &amp; daughter run it now"

"You're right, we won't be in town for long,… Jack" Gibbs retorted curtly "and I don't care who runs it now, I will **_not_** have **_my_** family stay **_there_**, either think of another place, or we will take care of it ourselves &amp; you can take yourself back to Stillwater"

Shannon had no idea what the pair were discussing, but her husband looked incredibly tense, and given his language was clearly distancing himself from his father. He'd done that in the past, they never had the best relationship, but this was clearly more than just the usual tension &amp; she could see that everyone had now stopped eating &amp; were staring at the standoff. She tried searching her memory banks for any possible issues with the place from their youth, but came up empty, maybe something had happened since.

Shannon placed a hand on his thigh &amp; spoke quietly "Jethro, can we talk?" she wanted to both calm him back down &amp; figure out a way to get through this bypass that had been created.

Gibbs didn't really want to talk about it, because he knew what it would bring up, but he did want to get away, so while he nodded he looked to his kids "why don't we go see grandma kiddos?"

While Shannon wished he'd just have agreed to the pair of them going, he obviously wasn't comfortable with speaking about it, and the kids had been asking about seeing her mum "ok, let's go" she'd have to get to the bottom of this situation later on.

Ted leaned into his son "Can you go with them &amp; push Jethro for me bud" he wanted a word with Jackson.

Harry nodded &amp; rose while he swallowed the last bit of coffee in his cup.

Kelly had to admit she was curious about what exactly had her dad so riled up, but she like her brother just rose &amp; followed her parents &amp; Harry back into the hospital.

Ted saw 2 SWAT officers head off as well, they really needed that FBI team to get here fast, because they were running on empty! He waited until the family had gone far enough away before moving himself.

Approaching Jack, Ted spoke carefully "Jackson, could I have word in private please"

Jack just nodded, he wondered if perhaps Ted knew what the issue was. He berated himself for causing enough tension to have his son take his family away in the middle of breakfast, as well as have everyone else halt their eating. He should have realised it wouldn't just all rosey with his son that he hadn't since in 13 years, not since that day..

Tony watched the older Gibbs walk away with Ted &amp; as soon as they were clear spoke quietly "what was that about? And Gibbs called his father Jack?" he finished looking up the Director, who had paled considerably.

"Beats me" Tim replied.

"Jethro obviously has some issue with a lady that used to run that hotel" Ducky summarised, they'd gotten very few clues as to the reason for the stalemate. "Perhaps you should ask Cynthia to make some calls Director?" he suggested.

"Yes, I think I will" Jenn agreed, hating that her question had created enough tension for not only Gibbs to bail &amp; speak to his dad in such a manner, but for Ted to request a private word with the older Gibbs. She then considered something else "Ducky, could I ask you to get a status update on the health of our party, I'm thinking it will be easier &amp; faster to arrange a medical plane to transport us back to DC, and the sooner the better"

Ducky nodded "of course, and I've still some contacts in the Medical Core for the Air Force, let me make some calls to see what I can do" he agreed, getting back to DC quickly was now looking like the best option.

* * *

Ted followed Jack around the side of the hospital &amp; away from prying eyes &amp; ears, upon reaching a picnic table &amp; taking a seat he spoke quietly but sternly "I'm not quite sure what you were thinking, but I think you need to find a different place Jackson"

"You know?" Jack sighed.

"That the date you took to Shannon &amp; Kelly's supposed funeral was the owner of that place?" Ted asked with a raised eyebrow "not specifically, but I connected the dots." He remembered the ranting session Gibbs had done after the funeral about his dad bringing a date, and that she ran a hotel in the region, so it was all he could surmise.

"I didn't think it would be such an issue" Jack remarked quietly, he'd guessed that was part of his son's issue with him &amp; reason for the 13 year silent treatment.

"Guess you thought wrong" Ted replied "look, I don't want to get in between the pair of you, but emotions are running at fever pitch at the moment, and I would hate for the pair of you to go another 13 years without speaking, especially now. So let's think of a different place" Ted finished, he really didn't want a stand-off erupting between the two Gibb men right now.

"I suppose you're right, but honestly Ted, I think it may be the best place currently available" Jack sighed.

"Then think of the next best place, we don't need a perfect place, if it's a pain to secure then so be it, SWAT knows how to secure those kind of places, if there's other people around, we can deal" Ted remarked "but for your sake, as well as his, and theirs, not to mention the atmosphere as a whole, think of something else" he needed to move Jack on from considering that place.

Jack nodded, he knew Ted was right, he gave it some thought &amp; started musing out loud "There is a place right down the road, its grounds are spread out, and I imagine it would easy to secure &amp; ample rooms, they have dining on site, conference rooms &amp; even allow pets.. "

"That sounds perfect" Ted interrupted him, that actually sounded beyond ideal, why hadn't this been the first one he thought of?

"Yes, but last I heard they were closed for refurbishments" Jack replied "not supposed to open until the end of the month" which was a good 10 days away.

"There's only one way to find out, what's the place called?" Ted asked, if they could work out a different place to stay, and to have it so close to the hospital, even better!

"It's the Inn at Turkey Hill" Jack answered

"Then let's go make a call, or if it's down the road, we could hop down there &amp; speak to them? Let's see if they're ready for an early opening" Ted offered, he prayed that the place could do so. He really wanted to move them on from this, because not only did he want to relieve the stress between father &amp; son, but if the reason came to the fore, especially to Shannon &amp; the kids, it could potentially spill over into a greater issue that he knew no party would want to deal with right now.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm.. that got a little awkward! Glad it didn't come to boil though, that wouldn't have been pretty or good timing! Here's hoping the Inn at Turkey Hill can open early!**

**Disclaimer: I have no association, or information on the two hotels mentions more than a google search. I have never been there nor do I know who owns them. I merely needed 2 hotels for the plot. **

**How will it go for Kelly Nix with Joanne? Will Gibbs &amp; his dad be able to overcome this impass or will it boil over &amp; come to the fore for them all to deal with?**

**Remeber, I have hearing your thoughts, so review away! More to come! **


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Here's another chapter folks, sorry for the delay, but I've got a major assignment I'm working on &amp; life's been crazy! To my latest followers/favourites, welcome! So glad to have you with us on this adventure! To my reviewers, you all rock! I love hearing your comments, they keep me inspired, so keep them coming!**

**To Guest Reviewer Hmmm: Thank you for your review, I'd like to assure you that this is still very much an NCIS fic. Yes the last few chapters have been family centric, as theres been a fair bit to deal with &amp; there still will be but I assure you, the team are very much still there &amp; will never be too far away. The next chapter will have them come to the fore again &amp; see how they're each coping. **

**Just a request I'd like to make, with the new season having just started in the US, could I please that you keep any spolier references to it away from the reviews, the new episodes have yet to air in Australia (BOO!) and I'm sure there are other countires in the same boat, so lets not spoil anything for anyone. Thank you for your understanding &amp; cooperation. **

**Now, let's get back to the hospital...**

* * *

Harry could feel the tension pouring off Gibbs as he guided him towards ICU, he could see the nerves on Kelly &amp; Nix, all he got from Shannon was worry, he really wasn't sure if he wanted to go into the room with them, so was relieved when Shannon spoke.

"I'll take him in Harry, you can go back outside &amp; finish eating" Shannon remarked. She wanted to speak to her husband about what happened outside, but it would have to wait, if she was honest they had so much to talk about it would take days, no weeks! This was just one little thing to add to the list.

"You sure? I can wait until you're done" Harry asked, though he'd rather go back.

"Positive" Shannon nodded "off you go" she motioned as she took her daughter into her embrace "you ready darling?" she asked quietly.

Kelly wasn't sure if she was or not, so she just shrugged, no she did want to see her "I guess" she finally admitted.

"I'm sure having us visit her will help grandma, I have no doubt she'll be awake soon enough &amp; then she'll want nothing more than to spend all the time in world with us baby" Shannon soothed, she knew though there'd be some very tense conversations before that happened, but that wasn't for Kelly to deal with.

While Gibbs was still tense from the conversation outside with his dad, now was not the time to let it get to him, he had to help his kids &amp; wife through this, so while Shannon was speaking softly with Kelly, he pulled his son onto his lap &amp; motioned for Cameron to both get his LT out of the room &amp; give them some space, which he did instantly.

Gibbs knew his son would be nervous, heck the boy had never met her before! "I know this a little scary for you bud, but your grandma will love you with all her heart, she'll think the world of you &amp; I have no doubt will spoil you rotten" while it might not have been a totally wise idea to say these things in case she didn't make it, he had to say something to comfort his son &amp; what he said he knew was true, 100% true.

"She'll get better?" Nix whispered, he'd never had a grandma before, but many of his friends had so he knew what he'd missed out on, with a grandma so close, he wanted nothing more than for her to be ok.

Gibbs swallowed, he knew he had to be careful with his answer "I'm sure she will do her best to come through this, we're going to have to tell her what she's missing out on, so she can wake up. Once she knows what's she got here &amp; waiting, I'm sure that will help her fight this"

Nix just nodded as he rested against his dad.

Shannon pushed her husband into the room &amp; put him right next to the vacant chairs they'd previous sat in. She gave him a smile, and brushed her hand through her son's hair in comfort before taking hold of her daughter once more &amp; steered her to the chairs, she was just staring wide eyed at her grandma. She wasn't totally surprised when as she sat down her girl sat in her lap, she just wrapped her arms around her.

Sucking in a breath Shannon tried to compose herself, no matter what anyone said, even her husband, this was her fault. Not having her mum knowing she, they were alive was her fault, she could so easily break down in tears, but she couldn't deal with that at the moment. She had to put on a brave front for her kids.

She took another calming breath &amp; reached out for her mum's hand, she intertwined it with her own &amp; spoke "hi mum, we're back, and this time we've brought Kells with us, we've also got Phoenix with us." She knew she had to be careful as to how she handled this part "I know you don't know him yet, but you're going to absolutely love your grandson mum. While he's a lot like Jethro, he's got my hair! He loves baking cookies, which I know you'll love doing together, his favourite are the choc-chip &amp; sprinkle ones you'd make with Kells"

Nix gave a small smile at the comment, he'd love to do that!

"And you'll believe that your Miss Muffett has turned into Miss Amazing, she's one of the most intelligent, thoughtful, considerate &amp; strongest people you'll have the pleasure of knowing" Shannon continued, as she rubbed her girl's back.

Kelly blushed in embarrassment with what her mum was saying.

"But don't be fooled, she's still the stubborn, cheeky, fun loving &amp; non-girlie kid you knew" Shannon finished with a smile into her daughter "aren't you darling?"

Kelly smiled &amp; nodded in agreement.

Gibbs didn't want his wife to take the entire burden "we're all here waiting for you to wake up Joanne, and we can't wait to spend some time with you. Your body needs to heal, but I know you will fight to overcome it. Your family's right here waiting for you, we'll help you get through this, but you have to fight it &amp; wake up"

Shannon shared a smile with her husband, glad &amp; thankful that he was helping &amp; to hear him speak so lovingly towards her was also nice.

Gibbs leaned himself &amp; their boy forward, taking his hand with his own, he placed them on-top of his wife's &amp; was glad when she brought Kelly's to the mix as well, he squeezed the fingers that were within his grasp &amp; saw and felt his wife doing likewise.

Shannon knew her husband would keep talking but she felt like she needed to "I know you can feel us all mum, we're here, right here. So get better so you can wake up and join us again"

Gibbs just listened to his wife, he prayed Joanne could hear them, his eyes widened though as the machines Joanne was connected to started beeping, he got concerned &amp; instantly looked for the call button, but he didn't need to Dr Bailey was there in an instant "Is she ok?" he asked urgently.

Shannon got worried instantly, all that beeping didn't sound good at all! "Is she ok?"

After a few moments Dr Bailey answered the pair "Her heart rate spiked, it has been happening every so often, I would say it's because of the shock to her system, she's settled back down now, we're keeping a close watch on her, I assure you"

"Maybe she heard us" Nix whispered.

Dr Bailey gave the young boy a smile "you know it is believed that those in a coma can hear their loved ones when spoken to, I firmly believe this, so maybe she did hear you. Talk to her &amp; it will help her heal"

Shannon &amp; Gibbs both smiled at Dr Bailey's answer to their boy's comment.

"I'm sure you're right darling, I'm sure that was grandma's way of telling us she heard us" Shannon remarked as she again ran her hand through his hair.

Kelly was just staring at her grandma, she looked so old, realistically she knew it had been 13 years, but she wasn't prepared for how much older she looked. Seeing her like she was, with countless tubes &amp; wires connecting her to the machines around her just made her look worse, she just didn't know what to do with herself, she buried her head back into her mum "she's old" she sobbed.

Shannon's heart broke "ohh darling" was all she could get out before she dropped her head to join with her girl's.

Gibbs heart broke as he saw his girls start to cry, he cursed that he couldn't use both his arms, damn this stupid sling! He did his best to manoeuvre the chair into a position to at least be able to reach them, he shift his boy flush against chest. He laid a hand of their heads as he drew them all together "shhh" he said &amp; trying best to sooth them he continued "it's going to be ok"

Kelly really didn't know how her dad could keep saying that "how can you say that?! It's not ok! **_Nothings ok!_** Everything's fucked! She's dying! You've gone 10 rounds with Mike Tyson &amp; now have the shits with gramps" she vented to him standing up.

"Darling.." Shannon tried but got interrupted.

"**_No!_**" Kelly yelled "don't even say it, nothings ok, no one in this family actually knows each other! Except me &amp; squirt! Nothing will _**be ok in the long run!**_ It's all screwed up!" she yelled before running out of the room.

Shannon watched her girl dash out &amp; just dropped her head into her hands, her daughter was right, nothing was ok, they didn't know each other anymore and that line about being 'ok in the long run', that's was one of the things she'd said to her girl when she told her she had to leave with her brother, how on earth were they going to fix this?

Gibbs knew his girl was right, everything was so royally screwed up! When all of this had started he deducted that the only way through this was one thing at a time, one obstacle at a time, but right now he was torn into two directions. He wanted desperately to go after his girl, but also wanted to stay to comfort his wife &amp; then there was his son, who'd gone extremely tense in his lap. What the heck did he do? As if reading his mind he heard his wife speak.

"Let her go Jethro, she needs space &amp; time, that much I know" Shannon whispered not even looking up, she wasn't sure of a lot, but she knew her girl just needed some time &amp; space right now.

Gibbs nodded, he knew Ted had secured the hospital, and if she went outside he'd spot her &amp; then there was the detail that was on their six's, one of them would follow her. He then considered his wife before him, maybe she needed space too "do you want a minute Shan?"

Nix had watched with wide eyes his sister's rant &amp; her speedily escape, she'd made some good points, but when his dad asked if his mum wanted a moment alone he decided he'd leave too "I'm going outside to Buster" he declared quietly hopping off his dad's lap.

Shannon looked up in time to see her son also head out, she realised he'd grown a few inches in the last few months, seeing him go again got herself angry with herself. She could see her husband staring at her with watershed eyes, was he her husband though? Were they a family or did he have another one? What had happened in his life over the last 13 years? My gosh the amount of things they had to discuss was monumental "a minute won't exactly cover it Jethro, she's right"

Gibbs had understood his son's departure &amp; he couldn't disagree with his wife either "I know things are bad at the moment, things aren't ok. We have a lot to work through to make it ok, and then better, but I have complete faith that we can get there, that things will be ok &amp; then we can make it better, we can work through everything" he finished as determinedly as possible, as he stroked her cheek.

There was one burning question Shannon had above all others "are we a family?" she whispered with tears falling down her cheeks.

Gibbs instantly brought their heads together, resting their foreheads together he stared straight into eyes, into her soul "**_YES! We are a family_**, please don't doubt that Shan babe. I love you more than life itself, there is only one thing that matters to me now &amp; that's this family. You, me, the kids, your mum, my dad, our family is the only thing matters to me. You, Kelly &amp; Phoenix are my world, and I will do whatever I have to in order to get us through this" he took a breath and spoke slowly "I love you Shannon Marie Gibbs, for all of eternity, there's no one but you my beauty" he finished before giving her a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Well... things are a little tense, the family certain have a lot to work through.. but we do need to check in with some of the others..**

**I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can, but I'm not sure when it will be exactly. Remember, I love hearing your thoughts, so review away!**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: I'm baaccck! So sorry for the absence folks! But university is now over for the year.. YAY! So I'll hopefully be able to get back to writing this more regularly! So, thanks for sticking with me! To my recent new followers/favourites, welcome! Very happy to have you with us! My reviewers, you rock! 350 &amp; counting I feel so loved!i really love knowing so many of you are loving this!**

**Now, let's not delay any further, let's check in with the team..**

* * *

Harry had been mid bite of a roll when he saw his friend come hurling out of the hospital, what the? "Ahh dad" he called concerned.

Ted's eyes widened, Kelly looked to be running &amp; crying, what had happened? "go son, she probably needs a friend"

Ted watched as his son took off in full sprint after his friend, he caught sight of Abrams who'd obviously been given her as a protectee &amp; signalled him back, his son could handle it &amp; they had roaming sweeps of the exterior anyway. He'd go &amp; check on them soon too. What he wasn't expecting though was for 2 minutes later Nix to come outside, what on earth had happened in there?

Ted watched as Buster went charging for him, the young boy slumped down on the ground against the wall of the hospital as the dog came to rest on his lap, something had happened in there, the boy was gripping the dog with all his might. He turned to Tony &amp; Ziva, who had caught sight of the pair's exists "I'm going over to Phoenix, keep an eye out for Fornell, he's due anytime now. He's bringing a fresh detail, they need to take over all protection details. And as soon as we hear from the Director about the hotel, we start organising to move, we need more comfortable accommodations for everyone" they really needed a fresh set of people to take over, all of them were over-tired. He was however glad the Director had offered to escort Jackson to the hotel to try to sort out the accommodation, so that he could remain here.

"Will do Lieutenant" Tony agreed, he too wondered what had transpired inside. He watched as Ted headed off, Tim &amp; a number of the SWAT personal were now back on roaming patrols of the hospital, while a pair of them had escorted the Director &amp; Gibbs's father to the hotel. He had to admit he was looking forward to having a lie down, he was tired! "Looking forward to a bed" he yawned.

Ziva smiled "you are not the only one Tony, but yes, you will need a lot of rest" he was quite badly injured, even by his standards.

"Will be right as reign in no time Zeeevvaa" Tony replied "all's I need is a warm bath, followed by 2 days in bed"

"The bath you may get today, but 2 days of sleep? Don't think you will be getting that in the next week at least" Ziva countered, she saw puzzlement on his face "The paperwork Tony, the paperwork" there was going to be a mountain of it to get through.

Tony groaned, knowing Gibbs wouldn't let them recuperate until the paperwork, namely against the men still alive was completed, he'd want the matter dealt with quickly and efficiently.

"And Gibbs will demand…" Ziva started

"Demand it finished before it's humanly possible &amp; expect perfection" Tony finished, there went his two days of sleep! He mulled it over for another moments thought "we brought laptops didn't we?" he knew she'd resist his idea, but he'd see it through.

Ziva was startled "we did, why?"

"We could start it all now, no sense in wasting time &amp; I have to admit, I want the paperwork done perfectly as well. Whomever's left standing I don't want them seeing the outside world ever again!" Tony replied. The more he thought about it, the more he realised how much he wanted the work to be completed as quickly &amp; perfectly as possible, and as Gibbs's SFA, it was his job to make sure that happened. Now was not a time for him to be moaning, his boss needed him to keep focused on the task still to be dealt with "go get the laptops, McGee can join us when Fornell gets here"

"I think we can wait until we get back to DC tomorrow Tony, a nights rest will not hurt" Ziva remarked, she did not know what to make of Tony's sudden change in demeanour.

Tony huffed "now Ziva! It's not about getting the nights rest, it's about not wasting valuable time sitting here" he saw her just eye her "that's an order" he added eyeing her back.

Ziva flashed her eyes wide at Tony, taken aback with his sudden change in demeanour! But she was not one to disobey orders, so she rose &amp; headed for the car. She had to admit, she was exhausted, she'd probably be asleep even before hitting the pillow! She vowed not to close her eyes once, until she was about to hit that pillow, otherwise she may fall asleep &amp; as one of the agents who wasn't really injured, she knew she had to remain as focused &amp; vigilant as possible.

Walking towards the car Ziva spied both Kelly &amp; Harry, they were around the side of the hospital &amp; he had her cradled in his embrace, Kelly looked to be crying, the poor girl. Ziva could understand that the situation was far from easy to deal with, she wondered how she'd cope if she'd have to deal with such a situation. She definitely wouldn't be handling like Kelly, while Kelly had vented a few times &amp; disobeyed her father, for the most part the girl seemed to be handling it very well, but had she finally cracked? Ziva couldn't imagine how she'd react, so she thought it best not to go down that path.

Ziva pulled out the 2 laptops that they'd brought with them, and as she did it she cast her mind back to Tony &amp; his change, one minute he was wanting a bath &amp; some sleep, the next he was being all 'Gibbslike' and demanding they start the paperwork, start it before they'd even returned to DC! She thought it would be more than ok, if they'd kept their focus on getting everyone checked &amp; some rest while making their way back to DC. Then starting the paperwork, once back at NCIS, where they were better equipped to do so. She'd rarely such a determined look in Tony eye's before &amp; that's what set her off to get the laptops, there was something she obviously didn't understand, maybe McGee could shed some light on it, she'd speak to him later about it.

As Ziva returned to the table she saw Fornell arrive with a quite a large contingent of agents, she was glad for it, maybe she could probe McGe sooner.

Fornell saw Tony &amp; Ziva seated at an outdoor table, while they looked better than before, the fact that Tony was in a wheelchair was a little concerning. He could also see a pair of hospital staff not too far away &amp; wondered what they were out here for. Turning back to the group of men he'd brought he instructed them "Daniels with me, the rest of you wait here"

"DiNozzo, David, how are things going?" Fornell greeted as he approached the table.

Tony was ever so grateful to see the FBI Agent "Fornell, so glad you could make it, we're all just peachy!"

"You look it DiNozzo" Fornell smirked, his eyes continued to roam the surroundings &amp; saw Lt Taylor closer to the hospital with Phoenix &amp; wondered where Gibbs was? "so, how can we help? Where are things up to?"

"Need your men to take over the protectee details on Gibbs's family, as well as the roaming security sweeps our team &amp; the SWAT units are doing until we shift to the hotel the Director is currently sourcing" Tony answered, as he saw Lt Robertson approach.

Fornell nodded at the SWAT Lt "Lt Robertson, Agents DiNozzo &amp; David, this is Senior Agent Daniels from the local field office, he will take point on taking over whatever is needed"

Robertson nodded "Good, we're about on empty"

"We're happy to help, just tell me what you need" Daniels greeted, Fornell had briefed him and the men with him, and all of them had instantly volunteered to help for as long as needed.

Fornell nodded when saw Lt Robertson wanted to take charge.

"This way Agent Daniels, I'll run over everything with you &amp; your men, you can then divide up" Robertson stated

Fornell watched as his man headed off "What's the score with injuries? Heard there was a causality?" he'd taken charge of the site &amp; hadn't really been able to get a sit-rep on everyone's status.

"Yea, but it was one of the dickheads you were in a shootout with, don't loose any sleep over it" Tony scoffed, he wasn't going to loss sleep that's for sure.

The hospital staff, Jeffrey &amp; Epstein, exchanged a look, that was a little harsh..

"How are our guys?" Fornell asked, he was not going to loose sleep over that loss.

"Most have been checked, only a few have required extra treatment." Tony started "Dayle is the worst, he's in surgery right now, his shoulder wound is pretty bad. Franks also has a leg wound that will need looking at" he finished, there were a few that required minor stitching, like him, but those two were by far the worst.

Fornell didn't like the sound of that "What about Gibbs?"

Tony was about to answer when his phone rang, it was the director.

"Gibbs has a couple of cracked &amp; bruised ribs, and his shoulder wound required a fair amount of stitches, but he didn't need surgery thankfully" Ziva answered

Fornell was glad that Gibbs didn't need surgery, he was wondering something though "Where is he? Why's Phoenix up there with Taylor?"

Ziva started to explain "Last we saw Gibbs headed into the hospital with his family to check on Joanne..."

"How is she?" Fornell interrupted her.

"In an induced coma, her body received too much electricity &amp; its caused her heartbeat to become erratic. The coma will give her body the best chance to heal itself" Ziva answered.

Fornell didn't like the sound of that, he'd heard what had happened to the lady &amp; it was beyond sickening "Chances?"

"They aren't sure yet, next 24 hours are critical" Ziva answered.

Fornell nodded, hoping she'd be ok "So if they went in to check on her?" he asked flashing a look up to Nix.

"A short while ago we saw Kelly come out, followed soon after by Phoenix, Gibbs &amp; Shannon are still inside" Ziva answered, she was still wondering why the family were all separated, that she just couldn't work out.

Fornell wasn't too sure what to make of that, he scanned the area &amp; saw that his men had started to disperse to take over duties. He wouldn't say no to sleep, but the SWAT teams were looking seriously exhausted, they were the ones that had been doing serious milage for well over 24 hours now.

Fornell took a breath &amp; sat himself down next to Ziva, he saw a couple of the SWAT personel come closer &amp; lay themselves down for rest. He was glad it was over, he was looking forward to getting home, more than that he was looking forward to seeing his little girl, he just wanted to hold her in his arms &amp; never let go! As time went on during this whole mess, he grew sicker &amp; sicker about how a man, a father could do such a thing. It just wasn't imaginable how a person could put people they loved through such a thing. He'd thought he'd seen it all, all the sick &amp; twisted things people do to each other, but this has to have taken the cake!

"Fornell!" Tony called for the third time, the guy was in a trace like state.

Fornell suddenly came back to the present "Sorry, what did the Director say?" he asked, he'd heard Tony address her when he answered the phone.

"She's secured a local hotel complex for us, but needs a detail to get over there to secure it before we can move Gibbs &amp; his family over" Tony replied, glad he'd been able to stir the guy from his deep thoughts.

Fornell nodded, he'd grabbed a cold coffee &amp; some food as he stood, glad for the sustenance, even if it's a bit cold "I'll take some of my guys &amp; head over, once we've got the place secured, we'll let you know"

Tony nodded "Thanks"

"Just curious, why are you in that wheelchair DiNozzo?" Fornell asked, he had to know!

"Director's order, my ankle &amp; wrist aren't perfect, so apparently I've gotta stay in this….. thing" Tony huffed, holding up his bandaged wrist &amp; showing his ankle too.

Fornell cocked an eyebrow, he looked really annoyed "Sucks to be you then DiNozzo" he chuckled, not being able to help himself.

"Wouldn't say that to Gibbs" Tony mumbled, as he watched Fornell head off. He rested his wrist back onto the table, ouch, ok, his wrist was kind of hurting, but it's not something he was going to admit.

Ziva noticed Tony wince, she knew he was in pain &amp; was trying to yet again put on a brave front "Tony, are you ok?"

"Fine Ziva, lets get going on the reports" Tony said, trying to divert her attention.

Ziva had to admit, there was something she agreed with Shannon on "you are not fine Tony, why do you keep saying that?"

"Reports Ziva!" Tony huffed, he saw her just eyeing him, he realised quickly one way to stop her nagging "why don't you go with Fornell, help secure the place, I'm sure Gibbs would prefer some bodies on the ground he trusted to secure the hotel"

Ziva eyed him a moment longer, stupid, stubborn man! But he was also right, Gibbs would prefer some people he knew &amp; trusted to secure the place, so she gave in "fine, but don't complain to me later on, when you are in too much pain to be of any use!" she retorted moving away.

Tony just huffed as he went to switch the laptop on.

"Excuse me Agent DiNozzo, are you ok? Do you want some pain meds?" Lisa Epstein asked, she'd seen his type before, the tough as nails men, and women, that refused to admit they were in pain in front of anyone. They'd only relent, when no one else was close enough to hear them admit it. She knew though he was in pain, how could he not be?

Tony looked over to her &amp; her partner Jeffrey, he wanted to say no and that he was fine, but if he was honest, he really did want some more pain meds, so he gave a small nod "please" he spoke quietly.

Lisa nodded "You're not due for another dose of morphine for another few hours, but I can you some aspirin"

"Thanks" Tony said appreciatively.

* * *

Tim was on patrol with Sgt Evans, he could see just how tired the man was, and he felt just the same. He welcomed the chance to sleep, he gave a moment's thought as to when that may come? Maybe this afternoon, if he was lucky!

As he rounded a corner Tim was confronted with the sight of Kelly running &amp; crying, he was about to start approaching her when he saw &amp; heard Harry.

"Kell stop!" Harry yelled

Tim watched as Harry finally caught her &amp; the pair fell to the ground, he was concerned about why she was crying so much &amp; wanted to help her, but he knew he was not in a position to do so. Firstly, he had to stay on his assigned detail &amp; for the other, Harry had her wrapped in his grasp, and that in itself upset him. He was wondering where on earth he should go with these feelings he was obviously developing. He was always nervous approaching any girl he liked, but this was so different, this wasn't just any girl, this was Gibbs's daughter! He just didn't know how to handle that!

"Let's go around this way" Evans suggested a different path, not wanting to encroach on the pair on the ground.

While Tim wanted to stay right where he was, he knew they should go "yea"

"She's obviously got a lot on her mind, emotions have to come out, better out than in" Evans observed, he could see this kid of an agent was looking tense about the situation they'd walked into.

"Understatement" Tim remarked

Evans nodded "yea, none of its right, but Harry will help her, he's a good kid, and I know they were best of friends, he'll be there for her, she'll get through it"

Tim gave the Sargent a sidewards glance "you knew them from back then?"

"Not that far back" Evans shook his head "but I've known the L.T. for a long time, spent a lot of time with him &amp; his family. Even meet Gibbs once or twice, I knew about his loss, well apparent loss" he clarified

"You've met Gibbs?" Tim asked a little surprised, him &amp; his teammates knew nothing about the Taylor's, yet Lt Taylor's deputy knew Gibbs? Hmm….

"Yea, he came to Harry's Police Academy graduation ceremony" Evans nodded "Mrs Taylor said he came mainly because he knew Kelly would have wanted him to go for her. I could tell it was hard for the guy. She told me about the countless invites she put to him &amp; he'd decline, mainly because he found it too hard to go over &amp; see Harry, it was a constant reminder for him about what he'd lost. But their 'deaths' affected more than just Gibbs, it majorly affected Harry, and his parents."

"I'm sure, whenever someone dies it affects everyone who knew them" Tim replied

"That's true" Evans agreed "But from what I know the two families were almost inseparable, with Kelly &amp; Harry being of similar age &amp; Gibbs &amp; the LT in similar work environments, the families just clicked. Mrs Taylor always said Mrs Gibbs was one of her closet friends, before the kids were old enough for school, they'd see each other almost daily. The situation had forced Harry to grow up well before his time, and it turned the LT in a much more serious man that he had been"

That surprised Tim "he doesn't look too serious to me" granted he was sure the man was not to be messed with &amp; had already heard about what he'd done standing toe to toe alongside Gibbs, but from what he'd seen, the guy had an immature streak in him, not that Gibbs wasn't showing one… but still….

Evans smirked "I'm presuming you're talking about the antics that went on earlier over breakfast &amp; alike" he asked, receiving a nod, he continued "I would say that's due to a few reasons, for one to de-stress from the situation, we've been on the road for well over 24 hours &amp; have barely gotten a minutes downtime, so it's probably a release valve. And for the other, he probably sees himself as the only one who can really help the family deal with the tension, given he's the only one to know them, as a family as such, so if he relaxes, it will help them"

Tim nodded, he made some valuable points, and perhaps the guy was trying to keep the family relaxed as much as possible, because they sure had a lot to deal with! He'd done it himself, remembering the idea he had to distract Nix with his DS, he had to keep that way of thinking going if he was to help them, because he did want to help them, he wanted them, Kelly to be ok.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! Tony seems to have a new focus, which has got Ziva confused, but glad that Fornell has arrived with a fresh lot agents, because the rest of them were running on empty. They're also closer to getting to the hotel! Tim though, he's trying to work out how to deal with those feelings he's got. **

**You know I love to hear your thoughts/comments, so review away! Reading your comments keeps me inspired, so keep 'em coming! More up soon!**


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: Hi folks, I know, it's been longer than I planned, and thank you for sticking with me! All I can say is life is crazy at the moment, and I also decided to change the way I dealt with things, so I had rework the whole chapter, as I wanted to move things along a little. To my recent followers/favourites, welcome aboard! Very happy to have you with us! To my reviewers, you all rock! I love hearing your comments, they make me smile &amp; keep me inspried.**

**Now, let's get straight into it...**

* * *

Fornell surveyed the scene as he, Ziva &amp; his men arrived at the hotel, it was a typical country style hotel, there were at least 16 rooms he could see built in a U shape with parking in front of all the rooms. There was lots of space to roam, including a nice garden with a pond &amp; gazebo, as well as the main building that looked to be 3 floors. There were a few other smaller buildings on the grounds, with the most interesting one being the brewery, that might be a place to visit later in the evening. He saw the Director, Gibbs's father and the SWAT pair approach, with two people who he could only presume were the hotel owner/managers "Director" he greeted.

Ziva's intake of her surroundings was fast, but she considered this ample for their requirements, it would be a simple task to secure it "Director" she greeted.

Jenn nodded "Agent Fornell, Agent David, this is Steven Allen &amp; his son in-law Mitchell Mason"

Fornell introduced himself &amp; his men, with greeting being exchanged.

Jenn continued once that was over with "Mr Allen is the owner of the hotel, I've explained our situation and he has very kindly allowed us to stay here as a soft opening for the property as it's just about finished with its renovations." she turned to the Mr Allen "Mr Allen, Mr Mason, Agent Fornell's team will be taking point on securing the property for our stay." She took a breath before continuing "the rooms you can see here are available for us. There are some rooms in the main building that are ready as well, but I've assured Mr Allen, that these rooms will do. The rooms either have 2 beds, or one bed &amp; a pull out, at a minimum, and as we'll only be here for a night, it will do us."

"Of course Director" Fornell replied, just one night? He was about to ask about it when Ziva beat him to the punch.

"We've secured transport already?" Ziva asked, a little surprised, that was fast!

"Yes, Dr Mallard is the midst of organised a medic transport for us tomorrow at some point, all things going to plan, but that we can discuss later." Jenn answered "Meals will need to be ordered from the local restaurants, as their kitchen facilities are still being renovated, and the Brewery is out of bounds for all personnel" she added.

Drats! Fornell thought, though it was probably a wise idea, he could see the SWAT pair were equally upset "Of course ma'am"

Ziva looked at the layout of the rooms as she considered it all "Which rooms would be best suited for Gibbs &amp; his family?"

"We were just discussing that, I believe one of these two rooms are best" Allen answered, pointing at the 2 in the middle of the U, the ones with blue doors "they've both got 2 queen beds, as well as pull outs, and both rooms are ones we allow pets in"

Fornell considered it and was about to speak when Jenn beat him to it.

Jenn had already decided how she wanted the lay out "Gibbs &amp; his family will stay in one, with Lt Taylor &amp; his son next to them in other blue doored room. I want Agents DiNozzo &amp; McGee in the room adjacent to Lt Taylor. Jackson will housed in the room on Gibbs's other side. Agent David, you &amp; I shall be in the room next to him, with Dr Mallard next to us. Agent Fornell , I'd like you in the room next to Dr Mallard with one of your men " She thought it best to keep the Taylor's next to them, given everything &amp; she wanted his team right near him as well, along with his dad, though given their stand-off, she wasn't so sure "the rest of the rooms will need to be divided up between all other personnel, and remember one room will be required for the medical team"

"Certainly Director" Fornell nodded

"Of course" Ziva nodded, she had no issues sharing with the Director, they'd done it before.

"Mr Mason has agreed to show you the property so you can get it secured, while Mr Allen has agreed to assist myself &amp; Mr Gibbs to organise all the food" Jenn instructed.

"Excuse me ma'am" Brown interrupted "we'd like to take care of dinner" he said motioning to himself &amp; his fellow SWAT man, Samuels.

"Any particular reason?" Jenn asked.

Brown &amp; Samuels shared a look before Brown answered "just have an idea we'd like to make happen ma'am"

Jenn was too tired to bother wondering why "very well, you both can work with Mr Allen in securing the meals for our stay, then I want the pair of you to get some downtime"

"Yes ma'am" Samuels smiled

Fornell took stock, it had been 90 minutes &amp; even though the property was fairly large, they'd managed to get the place secured. In a small part due to the small group of local deputies that Sheriff Gantry had apparently sent their way, which is he was glad for. It meant he was able to lock it down soundly without the need to utilise any of the SWAT &amp; NCIS teams that were ready to fall over from pure exhaustion.

While they were still waiting on the housekeeping team that had been called in to finish making all the various beds, he'd already called Taylor &amp; told him the place was ready, knowing full well that they were probably more than ready to move to more comfortable accommodations &amp; that the rooms would be ready by them time they arrived anyway &amp; just then he saw Mason approach.

"All the rooms are ready Agent Fornell &amp; I've gotten their room equipped with the dog bed &amp; various items he'll need too, we're good to go" Mason reported.

"Thank you, this is appreciated" Fornell replied.

"No problem, we were getting ready to start opening back up soon anyway" Mason said "but we are expecting a few deliveries &amp; have a guy coming by to fix the old tractor that we keep around &amp; those we can't change"

Fornell nodded "no problem, we can understand that, just give the details to the team at the gate"

"Already done" Mason confirmed, while he wasn't 100% comfortable with the situation, his father in-law &amp; him both agreed to help the group.

"Ziva" Fornell greeted

"Final sweep is done, place is secured, I'm going to head to the front gate for their arrival, Tony messaged to say they were about to depart" Ziva commented.

"Good" Fornell replied, once the group was here, the FBI agents who were on duty with the family could be added to perimeter team &amp; then they could finally get some much needed downtime.

A short while later Jenn was standing at the entry to main building with Allen as the various cars pulled into the area in front of the rooms they were going to occupy. With only Franks, Joanne &amp; Dayle having to remain in the hospital and the addition of a now 3 person medical team to look after the various agents injuries, as they tried to minimise the strain put on the hospital, there were numerous vehicles now parking in the lot.

"Quite the contingent" Allen remarked "are you sure you don't want some of the rooms here in the main building?" he asked

"No thank you, the rooms out here will suffice" Jenn declined "I want our party together, and in all honesty, I doubt many of these agents and officers will want to be staying far from the main group, they're all quiet protective &amp; want nothing more than to see the family safe &amp; sound back to DC" she finished, Brown &amp; Samuels had made it very clear to her, that them, nor the other SWAT officers would want to stay away from the family &amp; NCIS personnel &amp; would camp on the sidewalk if they had to. They stated their task wouldn't be completed until the family was back in their home in DC.

Allen smiled, as a veteran himself he could understand the feeling "very well, but the offer remains"

* * *

Ted hopped out of the car, he ridden shotgun, an FBI agent had driven &amp; his son, Kelly &amp; Evans were in the back. He'd tried to suggest to Kelly that she should've rode with her family in the larger SUV, but she just ignored him as she'd hopped into the seat next to his son, so all he could do was go &amp; tell Gibbs that he'd ride with her. He knew things were still very tense between the family, to his knowledge Kelly didn't utter a single word to her parents when everyone was rounded up to depart. He really wasn't sure what to do, he saw Fornell approach him &amp; stepped away to meet him.

Fornell had been caught for six when he saw Kelly alight from a different car to where Gibbs, Shannon &amp; Nix were, he definitely wasn't expecting that! He watched as all the agents &amp; officers alighted, with many taking directions to the various rooms. He knew as soon as the agents from the local field office got their bearings they'd be corralled into assisting with the security, but he just couldn't help ignore the tension that seemed to be coming from Kelly &amp; her parents, he saw Ted &amp; knew he'd be the best bet for getting details "how's the group?"

"Tense" Ted answered, as he approached him &amp; flashed a look back towards the others, Kelly had headed straight for the garden area, with Harry not far behind, but Gibbs &amp; Shannon, along with Nix were still pretty close to the vehicles.

"What happened?" Fornell asked

"Not really sure of the details" Ted said honestly "my guess, just tension from the situation, I think being here may help relax everyone" he said, the place looked more than adequate to help with that.

Fornell certainly understood that the situation could cause tension, he was going to say something but saw Ziva motion them closer, so he &amp; Ted moved closer to them, at the same time he saw Nix had followed his sister towards to the garden area.

* * *

Shannon watched as Nix head off, her girl hadn't uttered a single word to them &amp; had even gone in a different car, which she didn't like &amp; she knew her husband liked it even less. Nix had only uttered a few words like 'I'm ok'.

Gibbs was still sitting on the rear seat of the SUV, but the door was open, he held onto his wife's hand as he watched his boy follow his sister, he knew the place was locked down &amp; the security he saw at the entrance &amp; already around the area, confirmed that feeling "they'll be ok Shan, place is secure, let's give them some space, they obviously still need it"

Shannon nodded "you're right" though she wished they could move past this tension, she then saw him stand up "ah, what are you doing?"

"Standing up Shan" Gibbs answered

"I thought the Doctor said you should stay in the wheelchair to help your body heal?" Shannon asked

"I can walk for a short time with no ill effect, I don't want to rely on someone pushing me right now &amp; having to remain that close by, besides it's not like I will be walking a marathon, this place isn't exactly massive" Gibbs answered, yes it was large, but he wouldn't be walking the perimeter or anything, and he didn't want a third wheel right now, he just wanted some privacy with his family.

Shannon wasn't too happy about it, but she could understand his feelings "ok, but you promise to tell me if you're feeling tired &amp; need it, please"

Gibbs smiled as he took her hand into his "of course babe" he knew one of the reasons why she still tense "the hospital said they'd call in a few hours with an update on your mum, sooner if there's a change, besides Agent Matthews is right there, he'll call as soon anything happens, ok?"

Shannon nodded "I know" she replied as she saw Ziva approach.

Ziva nodded at Gibbs &amp; Shannon.

"What's the score Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva motioned to Fornell &amp; Ted to join them, but replied "We're all staying in the rooms here, room 13 with the blue door is yours, Lt Taylor &amp; Harry are in 14 and your father's staying in 12"

Ted nodded at the information he'd heard Ziva say upon their approach, he was glad they'd housed them all close by.

Gibbs realised there was one introduction he needed to do "Shan, this is a friend of mine Senior FBI Agent Tobias Fornell, Fornell, my wife Shannon"

"Pleased to meet you ma'am" Fornell nodded, he hadn't really seen a lot of her, and he had to admit, she was gorgeous.

"Hello, thank you for your help" Shannon replied, she was touched by the numbers of his friends he had that had helped them with the situation.

"No problem at all, I owe your husband a few IOU's anyway" Fornell smiled.

Gibbs smirked "we're even now"

Fornell nodded knowingly but he wanted to keep going with the information "Samuels had some of your clothes ma'am &amp; we've placed them into the room for you, we've also put the bags you brought from DC in there"

"My clothes?" Shannon asked surprised looking towards Ted, she'd kissed all of that goodbye.

"I got all your stuff packed up Shan, we put a few bags of clothes in the SUV's &amp; the rest I arranged to go to the SWAT base in Houston, they're in process of arranging it to be transported to DC" Ted answered, he could she was lost for what to say "there's nothing you need to say Shan, so don't bother, why don't you go have a shower, get changed &amp; freshen up, you could both use it actually"

Gibbs had to admit, he had a point, but he looked towards his kids, not wanting to leave them.

Ted could see Gibbs's hesitation "This place is locked down, I'll go keep watch on them, but you guys need to take a few minutes to freshen up, and they could probably use a few moments."

Shannon had to admit a shower sounded wonderful, she though understood her husband's hesitation &amp; a thought came to her "where's Jackson?"

"He's with Agent Bryan, from the local FBI field office, along with Samuels &amp; Brown, between them, they're taking care of the meals while we're here, the hotel's kitchen's are still out commission" Fornell answered "I'd say they'll be back fairly soon"

Gibbs looked towards their kids, Kelly was sitting on the edge of the garden's pond with Harry, while Nix was just wandering around the garden looking at the different things with Buster right beside him, he took a breath "ok, can you watch Nix mate?"

"Course I can" Ted nodded "goes without saying, I'll go watch him &amp; keep an eye on Kells too" he was glad they'd take some time.

"Be back soon" Gibbs said, as he &amp; Shannon headed off.

Fornell watched as the pair headed off, and upon turning to Ted he could just how tired the guy was "I can keep watch if you like? Let you go shower &amp; freshen up"

"Thanks, but I can wait a little bit, I want to keep watch myself until they're back" Ted replied, dismissing the idea instantly

"Offer stands" Fornell replied, he knew what the answer would be, but had to ask.

Ted headed off towards Nix but heard the NCIS Director speaking with Peters &amp; Robertson discussing the matter of securing the weaponry and making sure all the teams had rooms allocated to them &amp; that they were able to now get some rest.

As Ted watched Nix walk aimlessly around the grounds he could just how close Buster was sticking to him, even without the leash, these two clearly had formed a bond. Leaning against a wall, he couldn't help but think what he wouldn't give to be able to close his eyes right here, right now, he was certain he'd be asleep within no time. Trying to keep himself awake, he considered what had forced Kelly &amp; Nix to leave the hospital, leave their parents. Both were very emotionally charged, and while Nix hadn't cried back at the hospital, he knew he was upset. He hadn't been able to get any details, Nix had just sat in silence next to him until Gibbs &amp; Shannon came out &amp; they were rounded up to head off.

Ted knew he had averted a blow out between Gibbs &amp; Jackson back at the hospital, but given he didn't know what set this one off, how could he help them navigate through it? He was looking forward to getting back to DC, that would put them all back into their own places, which should hopefully make things easier &amp; it would also mean that he'd have Martha as backup to help him, help them.

Martha he thought, gosh, he couldn't wait to see her! He was already missing her while he was in Houston, but this last day the feelings &amp; emotions he'd had we so intense that he was really feeling the need to see her, to hold her &amp; his little girl, he just wanted to wrap them up in his embrace &amp; not let go.

As Ted stood there he gently breathed out a small breath he didn't realise he was holding. He could now go down a notch in his alert senses now they had moved to a locked down facility, with more bodies that had taken over the protection details, though he wouldn't truly relax until they were back in DC.

Ted saw Nix was now having a close look at a tractor that was sitting on the opposite side of the garden to where the pond &amp; his sister was, pushing off from the wall he approached Nix carefully "This is what I call an old-timer's tractor, my grandparents had one on their farm" he remarked gently.

Nix flashed a look to Ted, he hadn't realised he was there "looks complicated" there were so many different levers.

"It's not that complicated, here let me show you, go on up to the seat" Ted motioned.

"Am I allowed?" Nix asked hesitantly.

"Don t see why not" Ted replied, he was certain it would be ok.

Nix climbed up onto the tractor &amp; sat down, he watched as Ted took a stand on the sidebar, this would be so awesome to drive! "Do you think it still works?"

"Not sure bud" Ted answered "but if it did, you'd need to pump that peddle there, while pulling the chocker there to get it going" he explained &amp; continued to tell him what the various levers &amp; handles did. He couldn't help but smile at how enthralled he was "you like this kinda of stuff Nix?"

"Yea, I drove one of Mike's grandparent's tractors in Austin, that was awesome! But it was nothing like this" Nix replied, loving the memory.

Ted smiled, but was curious "who's Mike?"

"Kelly's old boyfriend" Nix answered.

Ted couldn't help but show surprise at that, but he continued to show Nix the different things, the boy had gone quiet again. And if he hadn't been paying close attention, he'd have missed Nix comment.

"What's my dad really like?" Nix whispered, he'd felt comfortable now, but he was still caught up with what had happened back at the hospital, his sister was right, he didn't know his dad.

Ted's eyes widened at the comment, then his heart sank for the kid "he's a gentle, caring man, always willing to help someone in need, he never puts himself first with anything. He likes to do things with his hands, much like the woodworking I'm sure you'll do together. He loves his coffee, ice cream, steaks, board games &amp; many other things that I'm sure you like too, but most importantly, he loves you more than you'll ever know. He would rip his skin off before letting anything happen to you Phoenix. I'm not sure what happened at the hospital, and I know things are pretty tense at the moment, but the one thing I want you to remember, is that your dad will always, always be there for you, no matter what. He'll do whatever he has to, to help you through everything, that you can be guaranteed." He finished gently, but with enough feeling to make him understand just how much his dad cared for him.

Ted saw Nix just nod, he had one more thing to say "And there's something else I want you to remember Phoenix" he only continued when Nix had finally lifted his head "if you ever want some space, or anything, you are always welcome at our place, you don't need to ask our permission, just come over, I've made our basement into a theatre &amp; games room, and you can use it whenever you want, ok?"

"Thanks" Nix replied with a small smile.

"Excuse me" Mason said approaching the tractor, he wasn't sure what they were doing on it, but the mechanic was here to fix it.

Ted looked to him "Sorry, I'm Lt Ted Taylor, this is Phoenix Gibbs, he was just curious about the tractor, hadn't seen one this old before &amp; thought it'd be ok to show it to him" he explained.

"No problem" Mason nodded, he wasn't going to deny this kid that "I just need you to hop down now though, Larry here needs to fix it" motioning to the man on his right

"It works?" Nix asked

"Once I'm through with it kid, it'll purr like a kitten" Larry replied, he could see the glee on the boy's face &amp; honestly what boy didn't like engines? "Would you like to help me fix it?"

"Can I?" Nix asked Ted

"Of course you can Phoenix" Ted reassured him

Nix looked back to Larry "I'd like to, but I don't really know anything about tractors"

"Then let this be your first lesson kid" Larry motioned him down "the first thing we do is check the oil, without oil &amp; no matter what we do, the tractor won't work" he explained.

* * *

Harry was sitting pretty close to his friend, she'd not uttered a single word since she'd collapsed on the ground back at the hospital. She'd even ignored his dad when he'd tried to get her to ride in the car taking the rest of her family to no avail, he was getting pretty worried about her, she was silently crying &amp; it was very hard to watch. He scanned the area around them &amp; saw that his dad was now with Nix over at some old tractor. He had to smile at his dad's actions, he was clearly revelling in showing Nix all around it. He then realised that Buster was wandering the garden &amp; getting closer to them.

Kelly sat there staring at the ripples in the pond that the few ducks were making, why did things have to be so screwed up? She hadn't meant to go off at her parents, but it all just came out &amp; she didn't know what to do now, she was glad though that they were giving her space, she just needed to clear head. She was also glad that Harry hadn't tried to speak to her, he'd just let her be, which she was grateful for.

She had to smile though when Buster had approached her &amp; demanded entry to her between her legs, which she'd drawn up to her chest. She parted her legs to allow him in &amp; put her arms around him "hey boy" she whispered as she dropped her head into his fur &amp; rubbed his back, loving the feel of his fur through his fingers "such a good boy you are" she cooed.

Harry couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping his lips when Buster started to lick her in reply &amp; was glad to hear a small laugh from Kelly.

"Thank you boy" Kelly laughed, it felt good to laugh, she continued patting him as she gazed out "you think we can actually get through this mess &amp; be a family without falling apart completely?" she asked very quietly.

Harry looked over to her a little taken aback by the question, he considered how to answer for a moment before replying "I don't think you should look at falling apart as a bad thing Kell. If you didn't, or don't then I'd be concerned, it's only natural given everything that's happened. As for getting through it, I have no doubt you can do it, you &amp; your family can get through it, and you don't need to become a family, because you already are one."

Kelly wasn't really convinced "maybe too much has happened"

Harry couldn't argue with that "you're right, a hell of a lot has happened, and it'll take a while to work through everything, but you'll get there. I know you will"

"Why are you so confident, no one in this family of mine actually knows each other, except me &amp; squirt and those that should aren't even speaking to each other right now" Kelly finished, thinking that of all of them, her dad &amp; grandfather, should know each other "and we don't even know if my grandmother is going live" she finished in a whisper.

"I'm not saying it isn't complicated Kells, it's the most complicated thing I've ever experienced, so I can only imagine it would be 100 times greater for you" Harry remarked gently, this situation was beyond anything he'd ever experienced "all I'm saying is that you'll be able to get through it, eventually. After what you've been through, you can't not get through it"

Kelly just let out a heavy breath "don't know if I've got anything left" she replied honestly, she just kept running her hands through Buster's fur trying to remain calm.

"That's because you're totally &amp; utterly exhausted, you've barely slept in the last few days, your body's gone through trauma" Harry began, but saw her eyebrow raise "no matter what you say, that water dive put a physical strain on your body, and you never deal well with long car trips either. This says nothing as to how mentally &amp; emotionally tired you must be, you've had so much happen in like 24 hours is ridiculous"

Harry took a breath before continuing "but besides all of that, after what that arsehole did you, especially making you leave your mum &amp; tell Nix she died, you can't give up &amp; let him win. You give up &amp; he gets what he wants, you aren't a family, he doesn't deserve that!" he saw she was now staring at him "show him your strength, show him he didn't win, be the family you always wanted to be" he finished as determinedly as possible.

* * *

**A/N: Well, looks like Harry is desperately trying to get through to Kelly, but I think he's done it! Nix too seems to dealing ok, but with a distraction like a tractor, what teenage boy wouldn't like that? lol At least they're all now at the hotel &amp; out of the hospital environment.. this new environment should help them.. and Gibbs has finally talked his way out of the wheelchair, haha!**

**More up soon! As always, I love hearing your comments, so review away!**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Here's another chapter folks! To my recent followes/favourites, welcome aboard this ride, I'm so glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, thank you so much, I love reading your thoughts, they keep me inspired!**

**Guest Reviewer: Ladyaloysius: thanks, glad you're still loving it! **

**Now, I needed a bit of a laugh, so there are some light hearted moments in here :) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Gibbs led Shannon into the assigned room, his eyes scanning the room finding 2 queen beds, a couch, a dog bed &amp; various supplies for Buster, which he smiled at. along with a TV &amp; all the other usual items one would find in a hotel room.

Shannon entered the room &amp; had to admit now that she was about to have a shower, she couldn't wait. And fresh clothes, sounded wonderful, so she headed straight for the bags that were on the beds.

Gibbs saw where she headed &amp; followed instantly "this one Shan" he said, motioning to the first bag on the closest bed, knowing it was the one with her stuff, because it was the only bag he didn't recognise.

Shannon gave a small smile &amp; nodded, taking a breath she opened it up &amp; looked to see what had been packed.

Gibbs was watching his wife out of the corner of his eye as he too dug out some clothes, he could see she wasn't exactly comfortable &amp; had a thought &amp; quickly rummaged around in the bags "Shan" he smiled as he passed her some stuff.

Shannon didn't really know why, but she wasn't too comfortable in putting these clothes on, she pulled out a pair of sweat pants when she heard her husband call her name. Looking over she saw her husband holding something out for her to take, she reached across &amp; took hold of it. She smiled, it was one of his old marine t-shirts and a jumper, it was red too. There was also a pair of sweat pants, they looked to be Kelly's size, but she knew she'd fit into them, she lifted her head &amp; smiled "thank you"

Gibbs pulled her into him with his one good arm "you don't have to wear a single thing from that bag if you don't want to. Wear this stuff for now, we'll get you new stuff when we're back in DC"

Shannon nodded, saying nothing &amp; merely placing the clothes she'd wear down onto the bed. She turned back to him &amp; placed a hand on his shoulder "let's get this off you darling" she said, as she unstrapped his sling. They'd already agreed with the medical team that she'd take care of the unstrapping &amp; helping him keep the wounds dry,and they'd only come once he was redressed to check his dressing &amp; re-strap his sling.

* * *

Shannon pulled on the green marine t-shirt &amp; held the top of it over her nose, as she breathed the scent of in, she smiled as she smelt sawdust &amp; a hint of coffee, the familiar smell she always associated with him "boat?" she smirked at him.

Gibbs smirked "half done, you going to help finish this one?" he grinned.

Shannon walked up to him with a t-shirt for him to pull on "maybe, you want to help redecorate?"

Gibbs just laughed as he pulled her close, their joint shower, while complicated with the various wounds he had to keep dry, was ever so satisfying, it had broken the tension &amp; then some. "no time apart, everything together, I'll even help cook" he finished with a cheeky grin.

Shannon gave him a sly grin "only if your skills have improved"

"Cowboy steaks?" Gibbs smirked

Shannon rolled her eyes "a balanced diet requires more than just meat"

"Says who?" Gibbs asked shocked but with a glint in his eye.

Shannon pulled the t-shirt over his head, it was another marine one "me!" she exclaimed when his head popped through, she gave him a quick kiss too, she was a lot more relaxed after the shower with him &amp; now wearing clothes that was encasing her in his scent.

Gibbs grinned, he was loving that she was wearing his t-shirt, just like she used to and they were bantering like used to, they were already falling into their normal roles with each other. Still having the use of both arms he wrapped them around her waist "together forever babe, never going to leave you again. I promise you that" he said more seriously.

Shannon nodded as she caressed his head, loving the feeling of her hand through his hair again "you've gone silver on me, marine"

Gibbs knew she'd heard him, but didn't want get drawn into the emotional aspect "and you're more radiant than ever"

The pair finished getting ready, including having one of the medical team check his wounds &amp; replace the sling, much to Gibbs's dislike.

Shannon wasn't really sure where her kids were &amp; she was concerned with how they both were copping, her eyes scanned the area &amp; finally rested on her son &amp; she was surprised to say the least. Her son was with Ted &amp; they were with another gentleman, and all three looked to be concentrating deeply on the tractor that she'd not noticed before. It looked to her as if they were trying to repair it, as she could see the lid of its engine was raised "let's leave him be" she suggested. He looked to be enjoying himself, and had noticeably relaxed. It reminded her of when they'd visited Mike's grandparents farm in Austin, she flashed a look to her husband, best to keep than one under wraps for a short while.

Gibbs nodded, he didn't want to interrupt his boy when he was obviously in the middle of something &amp; he could tell had relaxed. He was about to say something when he heard a loud series of barks, that was promptly followed by a yell of 'Buster' &amp; he saw a bunch of birds take flight, what the? He hurried himself &amp; Shannon towards them.

* * *

Kelly &amp; Harry were now just watching Buster, trying to move on from the hectic talk they'd just had &amp; Buster had now taken note of a few birds that were on the other side of the pond, as well as the fish in the pond, he was mildly barking at them, but what happened next wasn't something they were expecting!

"Buster!" Kelly &amp; Harry exclaimed through laughter, he'd dived into the pond!

"Buster! Get out of there boy!" Kelly called, trying to keep her voice sounding stern

Harry was bemused, he then saw Kelly flash him a look "No way! I'm not going in there!" he turned to the dog, his head was below the water line "get out boy!"

Kelly knew she couldn't reach him "come on Harry, pleeease, he's not coming out on his own"

Harry huffed, knowing she was right, this dog was being stubborn &amp; was now swimming trying to get to the birds, that had already taken flight &amp; the fish that were frantically swimming for an escape. He toed his shoes off as he stripped his top off "you owe me!"

Kelly just nodded, keeping her lips pressed together, she feared she'd laugh too much.

"Buster!" Harry called as he lowered himself into the pond "come here you damn dog" he huffed, shit this water was cold!

Ted had heard the barks &amp; the yell &amp; while it didn't sound like a usual 'high alert' bark, he was curious as to what was going on. He hopped down from the tractor &amp; seeing Nix was doing likewise, helped him the final step before heading towards the pond he saw he wasn't alone. Gibbs &amp; Shannon were approaching, as was his Sgt, Evans and even Jackson, who'd just returned, this could get interesting!

The sight he saw though was not what he was expecting, he looked down at his son, his son who was in, **_in_**, the pond, trying to shove the dog out, what on earth? "Ahh, Harry?"

Shannon was just as confused as Ted &amp; knew her husband was likewise, she looked to her daughter who while looking shocked, was doing her best to keep a straight face.

Gibbs had been concerned, hearing Buster bark had given him cause for angst, but from what he could see, there was nothing wrong. He was just damn curious about how the dog &amp; Harry had ended up in the pond, he watched as the pair finally came out of the pond, he was with Ted, huh? He flashed a look to his wife before looking at his girl, it looked like she was doing her best to not laugh "ahh?"

Kelly did her best not to laugh "thanks" she smirked to Harry who was now dripping wet.

Shannon was about to say something when she saw Buster approach herself &amp; her husband, she watched as he promptly went right up to her husband, opened his mouth and….. and dropped a fish! A now dead fish! At her husband's feet, what on earth?

Nix's eyes widened at what Buster had done, he flashed a look to his sister who was showing the same shock, yet a bemused look on her face. He'd done this before at their place, with the odd bird &amp; he'd always been the one to deal with it, he wondered how his dad would handle it.

Gibbs stared down at the dead fish &amp; then looked at Buster, he was sitting on his heals just staring up at him. He had no idea where to go with this?

Evans had been enjoying a lie down in the sun, he'd given Woods first go on the shower, so he wanted to grab some rays. He was just lying there when he heard the dog's bark &amp; knowing dog's he knew the sound wasn't an alarming bark, but an excited one, he was curious, so he headed over to see what the situation was, and situation seemed to be well, a puppy. He could see that Gibbs had no clue as to what to do with the 'gift' he'd be given "ah sir, he's brought you a gift, you need to accept it &amp; thank him"

Gibbs raised his eyebrow at Sgt Evans "Thank him? For a dead fish at my feet?"

Jack had just returned when he'd heard the bark, and saw Ted &amp; his grandson head towards the pond area, being curious himself, he went to see what happened. He'd watched as Buster presented the fish to his son &amp; had to smile, but his son should have remembered this "Blitzer did the same with rats &amp; birds Jethro, don't you remember?" Blitzer was one of their cattle dogs when his son was just a boy.

Gibbs flashed a look at his dad, he could stay mad, but now wasn't the time &amp; he suddenly recalled the memory, crap! He crouched down "thank you boy"

"Whoof!" Buster barked happily, jumping in the air briefly, before standing up &amp; shaking his fur to dispel the excess water.

Gibbs stood back up just in time to be sprayed with water "Buster!" he called, but he wasn't alone.

"He's just trying to dry himself" Nix laughed, his parents, Kelly, Harry, Ted, even his grandfather &amp; Sgt Evans had all called Buster for spraying them.

Gibbs smiled to his boy "I can see…." but he stopped mid-sentence &amp; just stared at his son, he asked himself the same question he'd asked before, what the?

Shannon looked towards her son &amp; knew exactly why her husband had stopped mid-sentence he was covered in, she didn't even know what! "What on earth have you been doing over at that tractor?"

Ted smiled "we've been helping to fix it Shan, can't do that &amp; stay clean" both him &amp; Nix had grim &amp; muck all over their arms, Nix even had a grease smudge on his cheek.

Nix grinned "I changed the oil &amp; we found 3 dead rats in the engine"

"Eww!" Kelly complained

Gibbs chuckled "sounds like fun pal, is it running yet?"

"Almost" Nix replied

"Should we go back &amp; give him some more help?" Gibbs suggested

"Yea!" Nix replied, he'd really been enjoying working on the tractor, Ted was heaps of fun, and now to have his dad help, that would be awesome!

"Well, I need a shower" Harry remarked, he was a tad cold.

Kelly pressed her lips together "yea, you kinda do" he did look in need of a shower

"Thanks Harry, I really appreciate you diving into the freezing cold pond after my damn crazy dog" Harry smirked looking at his friend squarely in the eye.

Shannon flashed a look between the two of them "how did you end up in the pond anyways?"

Harry's eyes rested on his friend "this damn dog caught sight of the birds on the other side of the pond &amp; then noticed some of the fish, he started barking &amp; next thing he dived in &amp; I, I was expected to go in after him"

"I said thank you" Kelly retorted with a smirk.

"And right now that doesn't seem enough" Harry smirked, before he grinned.

Ted knew that grin on his face &amp; wasn't surprised, he just laughed, he'd grabbed Kelly around her waist &amp; threw them both back into the pond.

"Argh!" Kelly exclaimed shocked as she fell straight into the pond, she went under &amp; came back up, she shoved her friend "Harry!"

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh at the pairs antics, he was glad his girl was laughing &amp; that the tension had dissolved. His eyes though darted to Buster who was now darting around them &amp; barking excitedly at the pair in the pond. No wait he spotted the fish that were now frantically swimming after the kids entry into the pond. He saw him madly running along the edge of the pond &amp; wondered something, he had Evans next to him "he's not going to?"

Evans smirked "within 30 seconds, unless you stop it, don't forget, he's a pup, he still gets very excited" Buster was so going right back into the pond, if he had his way! Yea, this pup was just like his brother! A definite handful when in pup mode.

Gibbs just shook his head, this dog in front of him was not the same one from earlier, gone was serious all business german shepherd, and instead was basically, well, a child who looked excited at catching a moving target, this was going to be fun! "Buster!" he called, when he got the dog's attention he continued "here" he ordered, pointing to the spot at his feet.

Nix was laughing, not only had Harry pulled a seriously good trick on his sister, but Buster was now rooted to his current spot on the edge of the pond as he tried to decide if he should obey his dad, or go right back after the swimming fish "swim boy!" he just couldn't help himself.

Ted laughed, he saw Gibbs give his son a look of utter shock "yea, good luck with that four legged kid"

Shannon couldn't help but chuckle, but she saw that Director lady approach with two men, she knew she had to do something "Kelly, Harry, time to get out &amp; get him out too" she finished flashing a look at her husband.

Gibbs saw where her eye's had travelled &amp; his eyes widened, crap! "All three of you out!" he added, this probably wasn't a pond that one swam in.

Ted had also seen where the eyes had travelled &amp; had instantly moved forward to help the pair out, and he wasn't alone, Evans had also stepped forward instantly to help.

Jenn had no idea what was going on, but why on earth were Kelly, Harry &amp; Buster for that matter all rising out of the pond, she flashed a look to either side of her, both Allen &amp; Mason weren't looking all that happy. As she got near, she saw a look on Gibbs's face, she'd never thought she'd see on him, he genuinely looked stuck for what to say. She also wondered just why he was out of his wheelchair, when she'd ordered him to stay in it until they at least returned to DC.

Jack could see his son, and daughter-in-law had no clue as to what to say, it was quite the situation, he'd take care of the situation "Joe, Lance, I'd like you to meet my son Jethro, his wife Shannon &amp; their kids, Kelly &amp; Phoenix. Also, Lt Ted Taylor &amp; his son Harry" he finished pointing each of them out "This is Joe Allen the owner of the hotel &amp; his son in-law Lance Mason"

Kelly shared a look with Harry as they stood soaking wet on the edge of the pond, her eyes had widened at the arrival of these people &amp; that Director lady, she wasn't sure what their reactions would be &amp; grabbed Buster by his collar to stop him going anywhere close to them.

Jack just watched as a round of tense hellos were exchanged.

Allen saw that the group was tense, but he caught sight of something on the ground &amp; suddenly it all clicked, he smiled "let me guess, your fella there couldn't resist this pond full of fish?" he asked looking at Kelly, the dog that was next to her was soaked &amp; still very excited.

Kelly flashed a look at her parents before answering "I'm really sorry! We got him out as quick as we could" she finished making sure she had a solid grip on Buster, she was scared they would be upset with him.

Mason finally smiled understanding what had happened "It's fine, he's not the first one to go for a swim, though I commend him on catching a fish, must be a talented fella"

Nix breathed a sigh of relief, he was worried that these men wouldn't like what Buster had done &amp; demand they leave

Gibbs let out a breath, thank heavens! "We're happy to pay for the fish &amp; any cleaning of the pond you might need to do" he wasn't sure if the pond would need cleaning after the kids &amp; Buster had been in it.

"No need" Allen waved off "it's scheduled for a clean tomorrow anyway" and maybe a small fence too he thought to himself.

Jenn was shocked at what had obviously just happened &amp; really didn't know where to go with it! She saw Ziva &amp; Ducky a short way away &amp; decided to make a quiet exit.

"If we can just ask that he doesn't go into any of the rooms while he's still wet" Mason asked

"Of course, we'll make sure he's perfectly dry before he steps foot inside any of the rooms" Shannon replied, she was ever so glad they didn't have a problem with what had happened.

"Thank you" Allen remarked "you folks need anything, we'll be around" he said before he &amp; Mason headed off.

As the pair headed off Gibbs, Shannon &amp; Ted all let their eyes fall to their kids.

"I think I'll go for a shower" Kelly decided "here squirt, you dry him off" she finished pushing Buster towards him.

"Think I'll grab a shower too" Harry agreed

Shannon wanted to go with her, but the pair of them had walked off instantly, guess the talk would have to wait, "well then, how do you suggest getting him dry Nix darling?"

Nix considered it when he saw a few of the SWAT men approaching, and Abrams was carrying something, he grinned "we play soccer!" they were bringing a soccer ball with them, clearly intending to play!

Evans looked at the men, Abrams, Migel &amp; Samuels were throwing the ball between each other, he smirked "Nix, let Buster go" he waited until Nix had released Buster before looking down at the dog "Fetch!" he ordered pointing at his fellow SWAT officers, this should be fun!

Ted watched carefully as the dog ran a full speed straight for the trio &amp; let out a bellowed laugh, they'd all, but especially Samuels had freaked out.

"Shit!" Samuels exclaimed, he'd just been bouncing the ball in his hands when Buster had appeared out of nowhere &amp; just launched himself at him, pure instinct had him throw the ball in the air, but the sheer force Buster had charged at him with, had him falling backwards.

"What's the matter Samuels?" Evans smirked as he approached "afraid of a little puppy dog" he remarked as he patted down Buster, who'd had the ball now between his front paws "good boy, good boy"

"That aint no puppy dog!" Samuels retorted.

"Yea he is, this fella isn't even 1 years old yet" Evans smirked "so teams, you three against, me Nix &amp; Buster" he finished with a grin "how's that sound Nix?"

"Great!" Nix replied "Buster loves soccer!" the pair of them had already spent heaps of time playing it together.

Shannon smiled, as she watched them agree on boundaries &amp; makeshift goal posts, her son was now clearly in his element. She'd seen that Ted had taken himself off towards his room, but her husband &amp; Jack were standing right by her "allow me to introduce the pair of you to **_the_** sport your son &amp; grandson is obsessed with, there's only one type of ball he kicks around, so get used to it"

Gibbs smiled, while didn't really know anything about the sport, gridiron had been his sport growing up, he was happy to know &amp; see it, and if he recalled correctly, the sport wasn't that heavy on contact, so it was safer that some of the other ones. He just watched, annoyed he couldn't partake himself but that would come but for now he just watched as his son played with these men, who'd all taken to his family like they were their own, he owed these guys a lot!

* * *

**A/N: Me thinks that Buster is going to be good for bringing laughter to this family :) And Gibbs makes a very good point, these guys are definitely good men. **

**I'm not sure if I'll get another chapter up before the holidays, so I'd like to wish everyone a Happy Holidays &amp; to stay safe! More up as soon as I can, so please review away, you know I much I love reading your comments! **


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: Happy New Year People! Hope you're all having a great time! To my latest followers/favourites, welcome aboard this magical ride, so glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, thank you so much! I truly appreciate your words, they keep me inspired!**

**Guest Reviewer: Thanks for your review, and I really appreciate how good a writer you think I am! that means a lot. However, I'd like to reiterate that while at times &amp; in certain chapters there is a heavy focus on the family, the team are very much still apart of this story, Gibbs will not just shove them out of the his life &amp; this chapter starts to deal with some this very thing in actual fact, so I hope you stick with us on this adventure!**

**Now, lets see how things are going back in DC... **

* * *

Martha looked around, she really didn't know where to start, she'd snuck over occasionally and did a few things around the place, she was sure Jethro knew but given he never said anything, she just kept doing it. Not that it was a lot, just a small tidy &amp; clean, and the occasional grocery run, he couldn't always have only steaks in the fridge.

Looking around now however &amp; knowing she needed to sort a fair amount before they got back, she really wasn't sure where to begin. She had to check the bedding situation upstairs, sort out the kitchen &amp; get food in the fridge &amp; do a clean up, not because it was dirty, but she thought that Jethro would prefer certain things moved or put away, like the couch bedding moved for one. Heading for the stairs she was surprised to see the front door open "Henry, Barbara! What are you doing here?" what were Ted's parents doing here?

Barbara gave her sympathetic look "after everything you &amp; Ted have told us, did you really expect us to stay away? We're here to help" she'd known Jethro &amp; the Gibbs family since her son had moved into the house, and she really couldn't fathom what she'd been told earlier.

"Ted said you were struggling to get in contact with Jeff at the hardware store. So we stopped off on the way, he said he would drop by soon with the possible set of keys from the last lot they had on file, if it doesn't fit, he's bringing a re-key device. We'll also check the back door" Henry added, he'd had a very tense conversation with his son &amp; was feeling nothing but disgust towards MacDonald, he never did like the man "what else do you need to do?"

"Thank you both" Martha couldn't help but smile, she was glad for the reinforcements "well, the bedding situation needs checking, the kitchen &amp; run to the grocery store needs to be organised &amp; just a general tidy up. I don't want to do too much, but I think this place could use a quick once over"

"Well, why don't you go upstairs and look into the bedding situation, I will check on Jethro's fridge situation &amp; Henry can start looking at the backdoor" Barbara suggested.

Barbara watched as Martha nodded in agreement &amp; made her way upstairs, she headed for the kitchen with her husband &amp; decided to start with the fridge, she opened it and then the freezer, she just shook her head &amp; looked over at her husband "you know, I believe this is what our fridge looks like whenever I go &amp; visit Gail"

Henry looked over her shoulder &amp; smirked, there was a single steak in the fridge, with 2 more in the freezer, along with some beers "yea, looks about right, but he does have a tomato &amp; a carrot, that just way too much vegetables for my liking" he chuckled

"Hellooo" came a voice from the hall.

Henry headed back towards the front door "Jeff, thanks for coming" he greeted

"No problem Henry" Jeffrey nodded, he wasn't quite sure what to make of what he'd been told, he saw Martha come down the stairs "Martha" he greeted

"Hi Jeff, thank you very much for coming" Martha greeted.

"No problem" Jeff replied "is this really true? Shannon, Kelly are alive?" he really needed further confirmation

"Yes, they're both alive, Ted's with Jethro and the family now, they're hopefully going to be back in DC tomorrow" Martha confirmed

"And Jethro's got a son?" Jeff asked

"Yes, his name is Phoenix, he's about Stacey's age" Martha confirmed, she knew why Jeff was asking these questions.

"I don't even know what to say" Jeff remarked.

"There's nothing anyone can say Jeff" Barbara said "all we can do is be there to give whatever assistance they need"

Jeff nodded "whatever Jethro and the family need we'll be happy to help with, where should I start?"

"Why don't we check the locks on the doors" Henry surmised

Jeff nodded in agreement &amp; set his tool box down, best to look at the front door first "I kept telling Jethro he needed a new lock, I put this one in when Shannon was still pregnant with Kelly"

Henry nodded "I don't think he really cared about it, he didn't see the need to keep the place that secure, as there was nothing he really valued inside" while he hadn't seen Jethro that often, he'd been a topic of regular conversation with his son, as he attempted to help his son help Jethro.

Jeff sighed, he understood what Henry was saying &amp; was going to respond when he caught sight of a lady fast approaching, he wasn't sure who she was, but she was dressed in all black &amp; was definitely of the goth persuasion.

"Who are you!?" Abby demanded walking right up to the two men standing at Gibbs's front door "what are you doing here?! This is Gibbs's house! I don't know you! What are you doing here?!" she demanded again

Henry &amp; Jeff just stared at her with wide eyes.

"I asked what you're doing here! What are you doing to his front door?!" Abby didn't like that these guys had tools out "Gibbs will hunt you down for being in his house!"

"Abby" Martha said trying to get her attention, but she just kept ranting "ABIGAIL!" she exclaimed

Abby finally quieted down as she saw Martha "Mrs Taylor?" she whispered, she suddenly realised that there was now 4 people staring at her, but what was she, they doing here?

Martha took a breath "yes, Abby these are my in-laws Barbara &amp; Henry Taylor, and this is Jeff Johnston from the hardware store. Barbara, Henry, Jeff, this is Abby Scuito, she works with Jethro at NCIS" she said motioning to the various people now staring at Abby.

"Ahh Hi" Abby greeted quietly &amp; received greetings in reply.

"What are you doing here Abby?" Martha enquired

"Ahhh…" Abby stuttered

"Well?" Martha prodded, she'd gone very quiet &amp; unsure of herself.

"I wanted to check the place before Gibbs got back, I know he doesn't keep the place well stocked with food &amp; I wanted to make sure it was presentable for his family. What are you doing here?" Abby asked back. Once she'd gotten word that they were all ok, she decided her mission for the rest of the day was to make sure Gibbs place would be ready and suitable for their return.

Martha gave her a sympathetic smile "the same thing, we're here to give this place a quick once over before they get back tomorrow" she was glad to know that some of Jethro's colleagues cared that much.

"Oh" Abby replied, she'd wanted to do this for Gibbs, she'd wanted to be the one to make sure the place was ready for him, this wasn't going according to her plan.

Barbara exchanged a look with her daughter-in-law, Abby didn't really look that happy "is there something wrong dear?"

"No ahh…" Abby stuttered "I just thought… " she said looking around the room "never mind".

"Would you like to help us? There's plenty to do" Martha offered, she wasn't quite sure what Abby's issue was.

"Sure" Abby replied hesitantly, guess that would have to do.

Martha smiled "great, come help me upstairs."

As Martha arrived to the top of the stairs she went to the already opened linen closet "I was just about to make the bed in Jethro's bedroom, could you grab one of the blankets &amp; a couple of pillows from the cupboard from the guest room, it's the room on the left" Martha motioned down the hall.

Abby nodded &amp; headed into the room, while she'd been in this house plenty of times, and she'd slept in Gibbs's bed once or twice, she'd never been in this room or the one opposite. Entering the room, she thought she'd find a bed, what with Martha calling it a guest room, but all that was inside were boxes &amp; a cupboard, she approached it &amp; opening she saw various different items, she took out a blanket &amp; two pillows.

Heading back into the hallway Abby looked at the door across from her, she assumed it was Kelly's room, she hesitated for moment before stepping towards it, and curiosity got the best of her, placing a hand on the knob she was about to open it when she got stopped.

"Abby" Martha called "don't go in there please" she'd seen her ready to open the door into Kelly's room.

"It's Kelly room" Abby remarked quietly.

"Yes it is" Martha nodded "and it is a room that is off limits, even I haven't been in there since…" she left the ending open, knowing she'd understand

"But wouldn't Gibbs want us to…" Abby tried to say something but got interrupted

"While I'm sure Jethro will appreciate what we are doing here now, I will not go against his wishes that no one enters her room, it is for Jethro, and Jethro alone to change that restriction." Martha said interrupting her.

"He hasn't let anyone in her room?" Abby asked.

"No" Martha answered "her room is sacred &amp; while she is now alive and the room will no doubt be used again, I will not be the one to cross the threshold or let anyone else do so, against his wishes"

Martha could see the girl was chewing her bottom lip "Abby? Something wrong?"

"I just want to help, I want to make this place all nice &amp; welcoming, I want them to…" Abby started rambling

"And you are helping, we will give this place a once over, but we wont go overboard, it's not our place to give it a total makeover, that I will leave for Shannon. We should just make it decent enough, with some basic necessities" Martha remarked.

"But I don't want them to think…" Abby tried to say but got interrupted again.

"Abby, I'm sorry for interrupting you again, but I know what you're going to say. You don't want his family coming back &amp; seeing how he lived in house? How he really didn't take care of anything or himself? Am I right?" Martha asked, she drew a nod "I'm afraid, it would not do him justice to change it, if we hide how things were, then it will take longer for them to heal as a family. Besides that, Jethro didn't want to change things the way everything was because that's how Shannon had it decorated, and I will not change anything" Martha realised it may have been a little harsh, but she'd heard about Abby's well, eccentricity &amp; didn't want her to go overboard.

Abby knew Martha was right, but she really really wanted to do something to help.

Martha waited for a reply, but nothing came, though it looked like Abby was still struggling and was about to say something when she heard a voice.

"Martha dear, I've got the list together, I'm going to run to the store, is there anything you want to me especially get?" Barbara called up the stairs.

"One moment Barbara" Martha called, an idea had come to her, hoping it would help sooth some ruffled feathers "Abby, could I ask you for a favour? Shannon loves flowers, this place was always smelling divine, could I ask you to head to the store with Barbara &amp; pick some up? She loves lilacs &amp; roses"

Abby peaked up "I can definitely do that! I'll have this place smelling divine!" glad that she could do something herself, and that meant she could say she got them!

"Don't go overboard Abby, just a few bunches" Martha warned

Barbara arrived to the top of the stairs and saw the two women "what seems to be the hold up? Jeff needs me to stop at the hardware store &amp; grab something he forgot, so anything else we need?"

"Abby here is going to come with you to help, and she'll grab a few bunches of flowers, besides that apart from the necessities for the kitchen, we do need some toilet paper and maybe some shampoo &amp; conditioner" Martha answered

"Of course" Barbara replied

* * *

"Thank you for organising the plane Ducky, it will be good to get back to DC, for everyone" Jenn commented, glad they were able to head back tomorrow.

"No problem at all" Ducky smiled, he was glad he'd been able to use his connections to get them a medical transport &amp; that he could organise it for tomorrow morning.

Jenn smiled "perhaps a rest wouldn't go astray, everyone seems to be taking one" she noted looking across the garden, most of the group had chosen to rest outside, under the sun rather than inside. On second thoughts, she realised that the people out here was just the various SWAT teams, Fornell, along with Gibbs' family &amp; Tripoli's team. Jethro's team were apparently the only ones missing in action &amp; that just didn't sit right "Ducky do you know where Tony, Ziva &amp; Tim are?" she asked cautiously.

Ducky let out a breath "I believe Tony took it upon himself to have them all retreat to his &amp; Timothy's room &amp; work on the reports"

Jenn's eyes widened "they're run off their feet! Why would they…." She started to ask but stopped, she realised why &amp; shared a look with Ducky "things are rather complicated"

"So it would seem" Ducky agreed, he had an inkling as to why Tony had done what he did, he saw her head towards the relevant room &amp; followed.

Jenn knocked on the door &amp; walked in when Ziva had opened it, she looked at the trio of agents, Tony was on one of the beds, sitting against the headboard, Tim was at the table &amp; Ziva had just sat down next to Tony in a similar position.

"Something you need Director?" Tony asked, the shower had been wonderful, as had the fresh clothes and while he'd love to rest, he needed to keep himself busy, so he'd gotten the team together to continue to work on the reports.

"I think the reports can wait until we get back to DC, you three need some rest. We've got transport organised back to DC tomorrow at 10:30, once we're back in DC, we can start the reports" Jenn answered

"These need to get done asap Director, there are men alive that we need ensure get put away &amp; leaving the reports…." Tony started to say, but got interrupted

"You taking the afternoon &amp; evening to rest will do nothing to make the reports suffer &amp; those men will be put away for life" Jenn said interrupting him "now, laptops away &amp; rest, do I have to confiscate them to make sure you don't try to use them?" asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ziva &amp; Tim both looked to Tony for the ok to do what she said, neither wanting to do anything until he agreed.

"I believe the Director is correct, I have no doubt the reports can wait until we return to DC, and it's a lovely day, why don't we all go and enjoy the sunshine. It's been quite a long few days and we certainly all need our rest" Ducky remarked, wanting to get them all to get some rest &amp; maybe if they went outside, could start to break the ice with Jethro's family.

Tony took a breath &amp; just nodded, he motioned for Ziva &amp; Tim to go, and the pair did, they left the room along with Ducky, he was going to close his eyes &amp; go to sleep but "I'm going to rest Director, like you asked, so if you don't mind"

"Tony" Jenn said as she took a seat diagonally across from him on his bed "why don't you go outside, the sun &amp; fresh air would you the world of good"

"A bit hard for me to move around with my bum ankle &amp; wrist, so I think I'll take the dark &amp; quiet of the room instead" Tony replied.

"That's what they invented wheelchairs for" Jenn remarked

"You mean the wheelchair that Gibbs should be in?" Tony retorted, he'd seen his boss walking since they arrived here, clearly against her orders.

"I know, but he can actually walk &amp; I'm seriously doubting his wife is going to let him go gallivanting around the place" Jenn replied, she wasn't going to get in between Jethro &amp; his wife.

The pair just stared at each other for a few moments.

"I will leave you to rest, but I don't want you couped up in here all evening" Jenn remarked finally.

Tony just nodded &amp; pushed himself down into a lying position, he closed his eyes &amp; wished for sleep, maybe he'd sleep until morning? Because he really didn't want to go out there, he couldn't work out why, but he felt like he had to keep his distance.

Tony was annoyed, he'd been lying here for well over an hour &amp; just couldn't fall asleep, he was exhausted but his mind just wouldn't shut off. He cast his eyes to the now closed laptop, he shouldn't do it, he was too tired to do anything that wouldn't need to be redone. He could go outside, but he'd either have to use the stupid wheelchair &amp; call McGee to come &amp; push, or he'd limp around &amp; he knew that wasn't very smart, even if he'd done it before. And there was also this nagging feeling that he should keep his distance from Gibbs &amp; his family now, he couldn't quite work out where it came from but he felt like he had do it. He kept musing for a while until he was interrupted.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called.

Tony's eyes flew open, shaken from his musing instantly "Boss! What are you doing in here?"

"Checking on you" Gibbs said, eyeing him carefully, he was concerned that he hadn't come out with the others.

"I'm fine boss, just grabbing some shut eye" Tony replied.

"You weren't asleep" Gibbs stated not letting up on his stare.

"I was resting" Tony tried.

Gibbs took a breath "you weren't resting either, you were deep in thought &amp; what's that doing out?" he asked pointing to the laptop on his bed, he then saw 2 more laptops sitting on a table &amp; the other bed, he just eyed his SFA.

"I thought we could start the reports boss, there's lot to do" Tony explained "but the Director just vetoed that until we get back into DC tomorrow" he quickly added.

Gibbs considered both statements before answering, "There is a lot to do, you're right Tony. But doing it right now, in the state we're all in wouldn't be beneficial, so the Director is right about not doing it right now. Besides, when we do the paperwork, we do it together, as a team, like we always do DiNozzo"

Tony blinked at Gibbs a few times, and after a few moments found his voice "right boss" he was sure Gibbs would just leave the paperwork to him &amp; the others, because he wouldn't want to be away from his family. But he was saying.. he was saying that he would go into work &amp; be there, with them. He suddenly worked out what his nagging feeling was, he was worried that Gibbs would just forget about them, him &amp; put everything aside to be with his family &amp; only his family. But was Gibbs now saying that he wouldn't do that?

"Good" Gibbs nodded "now, you are going to come outside, because while you need rest, you can do that outside while you speak with my wife" he finished with a sly grin.

"Your wife wants to talk to me?" Tony stuttered, why'd she want to do that?

"Well yea DiNozzo" Gibbs replied moving towards him "now, up you get"

"Ah boss, I can't exactly walk all that well" Tony remarked, what on earth was going on with Gibbs?

"That's why I'm going to help you" Gibbs replied "your good arm, on my good shoulder" he saw Tony hesitate "now DiNozzo!" he asserted, he kept the smirk off his face at Tony's instant reaction.

Tony instantly shot his arm onto Gibbs's good shoulder as he steadied himself upright "ahh boss, you're not exactly…"

Gibbs turned his head &amp; glared at Tony "I can walk a right sight better than you, and between us, we've got 2 good arms &amp; hands, so I think we can manage, no? Or are you not my loyal St Bernard?" he finished with a smirk.

"Yes boss" Tony replied, he couldn't stop the grin from forming, he was feeling a lot better than a few minutes ago, Gibbs wasn't just going to ignore them, him. Gibbs wanted him with them, him and that felt just great!

* * *

**A/N: Well, Abby seems a little uncertain about how she's feeling but she wants to help, I'm sure between her &amp; Martha, the place will be well fit for their return. And as for Tony, i think he's feeling a little better about himself, all he needed was a talking too, well maybe a headslap would have worked, but I figured with his concussion, that would be too cruel of Gibbs to dish out.**

**You know I love to hear your comments, so review away! More up soon!**


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: Here's another chapter folks, to my recent followers/favourites, ****welcome! To my reviewers, thank you so much! I love hearing your thoughts, they keep me inspired!**

**To Guest Reviewer: Thanks! Glad you liked the chapter!**

**While the Shannon/Tony interaction may not be what you were hoping, I decided to have a bit more fun.. enjoy!**

* * *

Shannon sat herself down next to her daughter who'd only recently come back outside after her shower, she was resting against the wall to one of the rooms "Kelly darling" she said softly

"What?" Kelly asked, she still had everything Harry had said to her running through his mind, though she was trying to concentrate on her book, trying being the operative word.

"I just want to see how you are angel" Shannon answered.

"I'm ok" Kelly replied, not really knowing how she was, she just kept her head down into her book.

"You don't have to be Kells, its ok if you're not ok darling" Shannon soothed

Kelly just shrugged "dunno how I am, it's just a lot" she whispered.

"I know it is darling" Shannon said, she had one arm around her girl's shoulder &amp; used that hand to move her girl's face to look at her &amp; not the book "I know it's a lot, and I know we've got a lot to talk about Kelly, but we'll talk about it all &amp; we'll get through it" she knew that she had a lot to make up for with her family, but she knew that her &amp; her daughter had had some very tense discussions &amp; she had a long way to go before things would ok &amp; then better "I love you my darling angel, more than anything &amp; I will do everything I can to make it better"

Kelly allowed her mum to bring her into her embrace &amp; just rested into her, she'd missed her mum more than anything &amp; while she was still feeling angry about everything that had happened, she was so glad to be able to be held by her mum again "love you" she whispered

Shannon smiled into her daughter's hair "I love you too baby girl" she soothed as she ran her fingers through her hair soothing her daughter, relishing this moment with her little girl.

Her eyes cast around the garden, the soccer game had finished, her son's team being the victors of course, now though everyone had spread out &amp; were just resting as they either chatted amongst themselves or slept under the rays of the sun. Her husband's team had only come outside roughly an hour ago, all except for Tony, she'd had brief conversations with each of them and after than when he still hadn't ventured outside she'd merely looked to husband who she knew was also concerned about his lack of appearance &amp; he'd headed off to see what was going on.

Kelly was just resting, she hadn't really taken in who was out here, but she now saw that her brother was with Harry &amp; Ted and they were playing with Buster, her grandfather was talking to Ducky, but "where's dad?" she asked quietly

"He's gone to.." Shannon started to say as she saw her husband &amp; Tony appear walking in tandem, it was interesting sight "he's there, sweetheart what do you make of Tony?"

Kelly looked to where her mum had motioned &amp; saw her dad walking towards them, but he was walking with Tony, and they were basically arm in arm, how strange! "he's.." she considered it for a moment "kinda goofy like Nix, bit of a smart arse, I hear he's a practical joker like dad, but he's rock solid when it counts just like dad"

Shannon smiled "and it seems he's just as stubborn as your father is" she was certain Tony had been in a wheelchair too.

"Probably" Kelly replied with a small smile of her own, but she saw her brother approach.

"Mum" Nix called coming closer

"Yes darling?" Shannon smiled, she'd never get sick of that name.

"Can we play the broken telephone game?" Nix asked "Ted reckons it'd be a fun game to play all together" he added

"Sounds like a wonderful idea, but do not pressure anyone, you may ask them but if they decline, leave them be, ok?" Shannon replied, she knew her son could pester with the best of them.

Nix nodded &amp; headed off to see who else wanted to play.

Shannon rose with her daughter as her husband and Tony approached "we're going to play the broken telephone game, if you'd like to sit next to me Tony, I'd like that" she smiled at the man.

Tony wasn't sure how to react, firstly they were about to play a children's game &amp; secondly, she wanted him to sit next to her? He flashed a look to Gibbs who was merely watching him "ahh, sure" he was becoming really confused!

"Good" Shannon smiled "do you either of you need help sitting down?" she asked

"Sitting is not the issue" Gibbs smirked at his wife.

Tony really wanted to retort Gibbs's statement, he would have issues sitting with a bad ankle &amp; wrist.

Shannon looked between her husband &amp; Tony with a clear statement that she was worried about Tony ability to sit down, but it took mere seconds for a reaction "Jethro!" she exclaimed

Tony had basically been lowered to the ground in one sweeping move, he was kind of dizzy "thanks boss"

"Any time" Gibbs smirked, he'd used a marine move to lower Tony to the ground, as gently as he could, but he saw the look his wife was giving him "what?"

Shannon shook her head "he is not one your marine recruits that you can just crash to the ground Jethro, his ankle &amp; wrist are both injured, not to mention like you he's got damage to his rib cage, he needs gentle movements, not marine treatment" she finished crossly.

"He's not a puppy dog Shan" Gibbs retorted, he did love her, but she was always one that thought coddling applied to every man &amp; their dog when they were just a little injured. He knew Tony was injured &amp; he didn't like it, but like him, Tony wasn't on deaths door like she was talking.

Tony had no idea what to do or what to make of the conversation going on basically above his head. They were in what he considered was a tense discussion about his health, he saw that his teammates were equally taken aback by the conversation, Ziva was looking quite shocked.

Shannon just eyed her husband "You're right, the puppy dog is over there running around perfectly healthy, Tony here is injured &amp; doesn't need to be thrown around…"

"I'm fine" Tony whispered, he really didn't want them fighting, especially over him.

"There, he's fine" Gibbs remarked "now, let's play" he said as he sat himself down next to his son.

Shannon sat down next to Tony, knowing it put him between her &amp; her husband who she looked at squarely in the eye "Phoenix darling you start &amp; go the opposite way please" that'll teach her husband.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at his wife, that meant he'd be the last in the circle, he just shook his head as he smiled at her "you'll keep" he grinned.

Shannon smiled "and you'll learn"

Tony really didn't know what was going on, weren't they just fighting? Now they were smiling at each other? He was just confused! But he drew solace in that he wasn't alone, Tim, Ziva, and even Jenn were all looking rather taken by the events that had just unfolded "ah, wouldn't you prefer to sit next to each other during the game?" he asked.

"I'd rather not Anthony, my husband is terrible at this game, so a buffer against meddling ways is appreciated" Shannon smirked, but it was directed at her marine.

"Meddling ways?" Gibbs asked with a smirk the size of Texas.

"Yes, you meddle, am I right Ted?" Shannon smirked, flashing a look behind her.

Ted pressed his lips together "you are Shan" gosh he was loving this "you meddle Jethro"

"And you don't" Gibbs retorted, receiving a laugh in reply from his friend.

Jenn still wasn't feeling all that comfortable with being in Gibbs &amp; his wife's presence, and she was more than taken by the exchange between the pair over Tony. However she'd been in the middle of a discussion with Lt Peters &amp; Lt Robertson when Harry had come to them &amp; said if they wanted to join in, they were having a round of 'broken telephone' saying it was a good way to have some fun &amp; relax, and when the pair of SWAT Lt's agreed, she felt like she couldn't not.

Jenn saw the area that people were now sitting in to form the required circle &amp; decided she'd go sit with Ziva, who was on the opposite side to where Jethro was. She found it rather strange, everyone had basically decided to partake in this, she'd never have considered that a large group of federal agents &amp; SWAT officers, mainly men, would partake in such a game.

Nix had Harry next to him as he thought about what sentence to choose, he smiled as he whispered into Harry's ear "Rabbits rumble, giants grumble, dogs bark in the dark, and wolves woo in the blue"

Harry looked at Nix a little confused, huh? "can you repeat that?"

Kelly sighed dropping her head back, she was next to Harry, if Nix's original statement was that bad, this wasn't going to be easy! "Squirt!"

"I'll repeat, but you can only ask for the sentence to be repeated once" Nix grinned as he repeated it for Harry.

Kelly listened &amp; moved her head around Harry she gave her brother a look, with only a grin in reply &amp; repeated the sentence into Tim's ear.

Tim had to admit, he'd sat himself in the position he was in on purpose but that sentence, huh? He turned &amp; feeling strange, whispered the remark into Fornell's ear "Rabbits grumble, giants rumble, dogs bark in the dark, and wolves boo in the blue"

Fornell was feeling rather odd being in a circle like this, not that he'd never done this, he'd done it with Emily &amp; her friends, but this was a little strange, and that sentence "repeat McGee"

"How are you feeling Tony?" Shannon asked as she watched the game being played, but she'd moved an arm behind Tony &amp; reached for her husband's good hand, she interlocked her fingers with his, and they both rubbed each other's fingers.

"A little sore, but I'm fine ma'am" Tony replied, he moved himself forward just a little as he felt the pair lean closer to each other, he had no clue why they just didn't sit next to each other!

"Tom thumb took you too Timbuktu" Gibbs whispered to those closest to him as he watched Robertson pass the phrase onto one of his men "The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog and says hello to the cat" he added with a smirk.

Shannon heard the comment, she looked at him "stop that, it's not your turn to start, shush!" she smirked at him, before turning her attention to Tony "Tony you have my permission to hit him, if he meddles again"

Tony's eyes widened in utter shock, he really needed to move, only one issue he probably couldn't stand up on his own. He saw his shock wasn't alone, the rest of the NCIS team, all of them, even Maurice &amp; Banks were shocked.

"Don't even think about it DiNozzo" Gibbs whispered into his agents ear.

"No boss" Tony swallowed, he really didn't know what was going on!

Jack would have preferred to sit next to his family, but he didn't want to force himself on them, so he'd taken the spot next to this charming Doctor. He was, like a lot the men in this circle, rather unsure about partaking in such a game, but as the sentence made its way around the circle he saw that they were laughing as they watched the men after them trying to make sense of what they were hearing and now it was his turn. He listened to Sgt Evans &amp; understood everyone's reaction "I'm sorry Sgt, could you repeat that?" he shook his head as he heard the statement again, he leaned across &amp; whispered to Ducky what he believed he heard "Rockets rumble, giants rumble, dogs lark in the dark, and wolves boo in the blue"

"I'm sorry Jackson, could you repeat that?" Ducky was confused to say the least.

Shannon looked to her son "Phoenix, how troublesome did you make it?"

Gibbs looked down at his boy, that grin just spoke volumes! "Good boy" he smirked, ruffling his hair.

"Two peas in a pod" Shannon rolled her eyes, her comment drew matching grins from the pair.

"What?" Samuels asked Abrams, he listened, huh? He leaned across &amp; repeated to Brown "Rockets mumble, garments rumble, logs lark in the bark, and wolves loo in the cue"

"This is going to get so mixed up" Harry remarked to Kelly quietly, he received a nod in reply.

Banks shook his head, he'd heard the statement twice, he leaned into Maurice "Rickets mumble, garments babble, logs nark in the bark, stand bulls loo in the coo"

Ziva really couldn't understand what she'd heard but she couldn't ask Maurice to repeat a second time, she leaned into Jenn "Crickets mumble, pigments dabble, logs hark in the park, stand fulls lieu in the coo"

Ted was mighty confused, but he'd heard it twice, he leaned into Shannon "Crickets nimble, pigments dazzle, bogs stark kin the quark, stand mulls knew in the poo"

Shannon stared at Ted, flashing a look to her son who was grinning at her "if you wouldn't mind repeating Ted"

Shannon shook her head, her son certainly picked one just like his father would have, she wondered what the original statement was, but she whispered what she believed it was to Tony.

Tony listened, feeling rather odd to have Shannon so close, and like most people had to have it repeated, he looked to his boss "just for the record, I didn't create this sentence boss"

Gibbs raised his eyebrow but listened to Tony, that raised eyebrow remained &amp; as a good SFA Tony repeated it without being asked. Gibbs felt all eyes were keenly on him, he knew that as the last person in the chain he had to say it out loud, but it sounded ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!

"Well Jethro?" Shannon enquired

"Yea dad, what have you heard?" Kelly answered, this would be good!

"Culprits nipple, patients dribble, bogs mark fin the shark, stand nulls new in the queue" Gibbs remarked, and he was greeted a round of laughter from the entire circle! The entire circle!

Jack chuckled, that did not sound like what he'd heard &amp; upon glancing around the circle, he wasn't alone, everyone was laughing

"How'd you come up with that Gibbs?" Fornell laughed, that was so far from what he'd heard it wasn't funny!

"Different from what I even heard!" Ted chuckled

"Me as well" Shannon smirked, how'd it change between what she'd heard &amp; he had?

Nix was laughing, that was soo funny! "that's brilliant!"

"Where'd you get patients from?" Kelly laughed, seriously, where'd that come from!?

"He said it!" Gibbs explained, pointing at Tony, he shook his head, he couldn't believe he'd ended up as the last person, everyone was laughing, he looked down to his son "alright, what was the original sentence?"

"Rabbits rumble, giants grumble, dogs bark in the dark, and wolves woo in the blue" Nix said, slowly allowing them all to hear each word.

Almost the entire circle stared at Nix &amp; gave a "huh?" none could work out how what they'd heard had come from that!

Shannon shook her head "two peas, two utterly identical peas"

Jack chuckled, he'd agree with that statement, he could see that most people were all in good spirits still, each ripping the others about how they got what they'd said to each other. It appeared this children's game had further reduced the tension &amp; relaxed the atmosphere even more. They went through another round of the game, but this time Gibbs started &amp; Tony finished, it was just as confusing as the first one &amp; they were just considering who should start the next one when he saw Mason approach &amp; couldn't fault the man for looking confused.

Brown was still laughing about what his teammate had said to him when he saw Mason approach, so he jumped up &amp; headed straight for him

"Dinner has arrived Officer Brown, it's set up in the cafeteria as arranged" Mason said, though he had no idea why the entire group were all laughing &amp; ripping into each other.

"Thank you" Brown smiled "we'll be there in a few minutes" he saw Mason nod &amp; head off, he turned to the group, and headed towards Gibbs "excuse me sir, but dinner has arrived for everyone"

Gibbs nodded "great!"

Shannon rose &amp; watched as her husband &amp; Tony were both helped up by Ted &amp; Officer Brown, some of the others also required a little assistance too, including her father in-law. She approached her son and crouched down "you remember me telling you were like your dad?" she drew a nod "do you believe me now?"

Nix grinned, she had said it many times that he was like his dad, but he was starting to believe it "ah huh"

Gibbs grinned, he put his arm around his boy &amp; grinned at his wife "of course he's like me Shan, he's a good boy"

Shannon rolled her eyes "you'll keep" she turned to Officer Brown "tell me Greg, what have you prepared for us?" she knew he had taken on the responsibility for dinner.

"We hit up the TGIF restaurant" Brown grinned "Mac 'n Cheese all round, with Brownie Sundaes for dessert, as requested"

"Awesome!" Nix grinned

Samuels looked down at Nix "we've also arranged an after dinner movie"

Nix looked at Samuels "Home Alone 2?"

"Would it be anything else?" Samuels asked, he wasn't really sure what was causing him to act all child-like like most of the guys, but given the intensity that they'd maintained since Houston, and that was at the end of a high-octane week, this was rather nice, a good way to come back down to normal.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was fun! And I think Tony is just really confused with how Shannon &amp; Gibbs are both acting! **

**When getting back to DC who will show up for a visit to help reassure the youngest of some concerns?**

**You know I love hearing your thoughts, so review away! More up soon!**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: Here we are folks, a new chapter! To my recent follower/favourites, welcome aboard, so glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, thank you so much! I love reading your thoughts, they keep me inspired!**

**Lets see how things are going!**

* * *

Gibbs sat in one of the rooms at Bethesda Naval Hospital, they were rechecking his wounds &amp; dressings, he could see his wife &amp; kids sitting just outside in the hall, at least they'd made it back to DC in one piece. He knew though that each of his family were struggling with things today, it had been a very hectic morning as they all travelled back, but he was glad they were finally here.

His daughter had barely said a word all day, and almost all morning had her head buried in some book, or she was listening to what he'd learnt was called an iPod, a modern day portable cassette player of sorts. The only people she'd spoken to for any length of time were Harry &amp; McGee, he just couldn't work out what was wrong. They'd all enjoyed dinner &amp; the movie yesterday and had just collapsed to sleep shortly after, she'd shared the second bed with her brother, something she said she was fine with doing, as she'd done it plenty of times before. But when he awoke, she wasn't in the room &amp; his son had migrated to their bed, which he didn't mind one bit, but he was worried about her. He'd figured she'd gone to take Buster for a leak, as he was also missing in action, and found her outside, with Buster but also chatting with McGee, however upon his approach she'd stood up &amp; said "going for shower" almost totally ignoring him.

His wife had been concerned about her mum all morning, they knew Joanne hadn't deteriorated during the night, which was a good thing, but she also hadn't improved. There was still a high chance that a pacemaker was going to be needed to ensure a regular heartbeat. They were now waiting for the team here at Bethesda to take stock &amp; check her condition, he hoped that all would be ok &amp; she'd pull through without too many complications.

As for his son, he'd felt the distance his sister had created, she'd almost completely ignored him, like the rest of them, all morning &amp; he wasn't liking it. But he was more concerned with his reaction to Lt Dayle's condition. The man was facing the prospect of needing multiple surgeries on his shoulder given the damage he sustained, and they'd already noted that there was a high chance that he wouldn't able to serve in an active capacity for SWAT anymore. He was still listed as critical, but stable, he himself was feeling horrible about it, as he was the reason for the injuries, Dayle had been protecting him when he got injured.

His son though had heard the comments as well, and had gone pale &amp; very quiet, he'd tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault or anything, but nothing seemed to help. He was just sitting on the chair, with his legs drawn to his chest &amp; his chin resting on his knees.

Each of his family were sitting next to each other, and while his wife had an arm their son, their girl had refused the contact. He knew each of them were buried in their own thoughts &amp; concerns, his mind boggled about how to get them all through it.

"Jethro" Ted called coming into the room.

Gibbs looked up "thought you would have gone already"

Ted just eyed him "you really think we're going to leave before you do? Martha's at her parents, so around the corner. I'll call her to come when we get the all clear about Joanne &amp; we're all ready to leave"

Gibbs nodded in thanks "the others left?" he hadn't really seen the other SWAT teams since they got into the hospital, they'd all been split up to go to different areas.

"No" Ted snorted "they've all said, they're with us till we go home"

"There's no need…" Gibbs started

"Don't even go there" Ted interrupted "they won't listen, but that's not why I'm here, Lt Dayle's brother, John. I believe he's one of Nix's teachers"

"What about him?" Gibbs asked, he knew Lt Dayle had been transferred to DC &amp; not Miami, as the bulk of his family were here, so rehab would be easier for him.

"He's arrived &amp; wants to come &amp; see you &amp; the family, can I show him through?" Ted asked.

"Am I done?" Gibbs asked the nurse that had just walked into the room.

"Yes Agent Gibbs you are, these are prescriptions for pain medication that you MUST take, as well as details on the bandages &amp; dressings you'll need to purchase. Your doctor, a Dr Mallard has said he will see to the daily re-dressing for the next week, but if the pain or anything gets worse, please come straight back" Nurse Betty remarked.

"Thank you, I will" Gibbs remarked to her before turning "bring him through, we're still waiting to hear about Joanne"

Ted nodded "will do, and I can grab that stuff for you too" he said taking the paperwork out of his friend's hand.

Gibbs headed out to his family &amp; sat down next to his wife "good as gold" he smiled.

Shannon looked at him "the gold needs some polishing"

Gibbs just smiled, he looked towards his kids, neither were paying any attention to them, he wondered just what was going through their heads.

"I'm going outside to see Buster &amp; Harry" Kelly remarked as she stood up, she needed to get out of here.

Gibbs &amp; Shannon shared a concerned look, what was going on with her? "Do you want some company sweetheart?" Shannon asked.

"I can find my way on my own, I don't need anyone coming with" Kelly replied

Shannon sighed "I know you can find your way, I was merely wondering if you wanted some company"

"You've got other things you're dealing with, I'm perfectly capable of managing myself" Kelly replied, and headed off before a reply could be said.

Shannon watched as she walked off, she turned back to her husband "what is going on with her?"

"I'm not sure, whatever it was happened this morning or during the night, because she was fine when we went to bed" Gibbs replied, he would have said something more, but he saw John Dayle, as well as Terry Stephens approach "some people for you to meet"

Shannon was confused, but followed her husband's gaze, there were two men approaching, she saw Ted peel off as they got closer too. But her husband walked them a short way down the hall, and away from their son.

"Agent Gibbs" Stephens greeted, he took in the lady that could only Phoenix's mother &amp; he certainly knew where the boy got his hair from.

"Mr Stephens, Mr Dayle" Gibbs greeted "I'd like to introduce my wife, Shannon. Shannon, this is Terry Stephens &amp; John Dayle, Phoenix's teachers that I was telling you about"

"Hello" Shannon greeted.

"Ma'am" Stephens greeted.

"Hello, I'm glad you're all ok" Dayle greeted, he'd just coming from a visit with his brother &amp; he wasn't looking good.

"Wouldn't be without your brother, it's us who should be thanking you" Gibbs replied.

"Yes, thank you very much, Jethro told me what happened at the campsite &amp; everything you two did is very much appreciated" Shannon added They'd been able to have a brief conversation about how it all happened &amp; she was feeling very much indebted to these men, it was one feeling amongst many others, including worry about her girl's submergence.

"My brother will be ok. Doc's are hopeful that with a few more rounds of surgery his shoulder should be fine" Dayle replied "my brother wouldn't have done anything differently if he'd known the outcome"

"Doesn't change the fact that I really appreciate your assistance and your brother's" Gibbs replied, nothing seemed like enough.

"Well then you're welcome, we're just glad to have been able to help" Dayle replied

"Lt Taylor said he'll go &amp; keep eyes on Kelly, but if I can ask, how are they doing?" Stephens asked motioning to Phoenix, he'd seen Kelly pass them in the lift, simply saying hello &amp; that she was going outside, both kids seemed off.

"They're both coping as best as possible, but Phoenix seems to have taken the news about your brother quite badly" Gibbs said, maybe his teacher could help.

Dayle considered Phoenix from a distance "if I may?"

"Please" Shannon said, hoping it may help.

Dayle approached his student, though he'd only had the boy in his class for the past few months, he'd grown to care for him a great deal &amp; he did look quite off, he sat down leaving a seat between them so not crowd each other "Phoenix" he said softly.

Nix heard a voice he recognised &amp; looked up "Mr Dayle" he whispered.

Dayle gave him a small smile "you've got your family back together I see"

Nix nodded "yea I do"

"Would have thought you'd be happy about that?" Dayle asked

"I am" Nix confirmed with a small smile "but your brother…."

"What about him?" Dayle asked.

"He's really badly hurt! They said he'll need heaps more operations! They said he won't be able to be on active service anymore! That's my fault!" Nix said, all of it just exploding out of his mouth.

Gibbs tensed as soon as he'd heard Nix's vent, and moved to go closer, but was stopped.

"Let Dayle try to handle it, might do them both some good" Stephens commented.

Gibbs confirmed with his wife &amp; nodded his ok.

"Your fault is it?" Dayle said "hmm, how do you figure that one?" he considered this his own fault.

"Because he wouldn't have been there in the first place if it wasn't for me!" Nix replied rather loudly &amp; angrily standing up to emphasis his point.

"Ok first off, no shouting Phoenix, we're in a hospital, so I want you to calm down, and sit down" Dayle said gently but firmly, he only continued once his student had done as directed, he nodded to him glad for doing as he was told "good, now my brother being there is not your fault, did you know my brother was in Houston? Were you the one to suggest he be contacted for help? Did you even know I had a brother?"

Shannon watched the pair interact, she wondered how the teacher would do handling him, keenly remember some of his previous teachers not having the right tact, but this man clearly had her son's respect because he had taken a calming breath &amp; sat down fairly quickly, she was glad too that he hadn't mad at her son &amp; just remained calm.

"Nooo" Nix got out "but you wouldn't have contacted him if I hadn't been on camp with you" if he hadn't been camp, then his teacher's brother would never have been involved "if I hadn't been on camp, you wouldn't have had to get involved &amp; you wouldn't have contacted your brother"

"And where would you have been Phoenix? The whole year was on camp" Dayle asked, slightly confused by his statement.

"At home with Kelly, before camp she said I didn't have to go if I didn't want to" Nix answered

Stephens was taken with the comment "excuse me" he said to Gibbs &amp; Shannon &amp; approached his student &amp; fellow teacher.

Stephens sat down on the other side his student to where Dayle was "Phoenix" he said &amp; only continued once he was looking his way "I don't want to contradict you, but you were coming to camp. I had a long discussion with Kelly 2 weeks before camp insisting you come, so one way or another you would have ended up on camp." He remembered it clearly, she just wanted to let her brother choose, but he wanted to help the boy be able to move forward &amp; become a part of the school. Knowing camp would help this, and he was right, Phoenix coming on camp had helped him a great deal not only deal with a new circle of friends, but start to mend a broken fence, that really should never have been broken to start with.

Nix shook his head "No, she wouldn't have forced me, she would have kept me home if I didn't want to go" he was adamant that his sister wouldn't have forced the issue.

"Ok, so Kelly kept you at home from camp, if that happened do you suppose your sister would have gone to visit her friend that was at the hospital in Portsmouth?" Stephens asked, even though he knew she wouldn't have, he'd roll with it &amp; try to get him to realise a few things.

"Maybe" Nix answered "I know Amy too"

"I'm sure you do, but do you really think she would have driven all the way down to Portsmouth to check on her, if she'd had you to look after? It was a Thursday, so she'd likely have been taking you to swimming practise no?" Dayle asked, he could see what his fellow teacher was doing.

Dayle saw the recognition that they were right in his student's eyes "Phoenix, you being on camp, allowed your sister to go, and that allowed for her to find your dad, if you hadn't have been on camp, this might not have happened, and me calling in my brother to help, is not on your shoulders"

* * *

Shannon &amp; Gibbs had sat themselves down on some seats a short distance away so they could give the trio some space, but also hear them &amp; they were taken by the revelation, they looked at each other.

"My gosh, he's right Jethro, if Kells hadn't been down there.. if Nix hadn't been on camp" Shannon whispered

"I know babe, lady luck finally smiled on us" Gibbs soothed, but boy was his boy a big part of the reason they were together now.

* * *

Nix felt slightly better about it, he'd been responsible for his sister being able to find their dad!

"I want you to consider something else Phoenix" Stephens said, but he knew this would also help Dayle.

"Let's say your dad got you &amp; we didn't make the Houston connection with his brother there &amp; then. Your dad would have probably would have rushed to get to Houston, but not without backup, am I right?" Stephens asked.

Nix nodded wondering where Mr Stephens was going with this.

"I'm guessing he would have wanted some backup that was familiar to you, Kelly &amp; your mum, and as such would have called Lt Taylor, yes? no?" Stephens asked.

Nix considered it for a moment, but knew the answer "yeaa"

(Gibbs considered that himself, he would probably have called Ted almost straight away, wanting exactly that – familiar backup)

"Yes" Stephens corrected &amp; continued "so, your dad calls Lt Taylor, and I'm guessing that he would have wrangled all the backup &amp; help he could muster from the conference he was at, yes? No?"

"Yes" Nix replied, saying it properly this time.

"I'd agree" Stephens nodded "and do you know who the first person that would have jumped on board would have been, even without knowing the connection?"

"Lt Dayle" Nix guessed

"Spot on" Stephens nodded "I know that even without being asked by his brother, he would have jumped &amp; gone head first into helping to deal with the situation no matter who asked, because that's the type of man he is. So this is not your fault nor was because of you that he took part" he finished.

"Ok" Nix said quietly, guess it wasn't his fault.

Dayle shot a look up to his friend "get it" he said quietly, guess it wasn't his fault either.

"Good" Stephens nodded "now mister, you left something at the campsite" he finished, placing a bag in front of his student.

Nix was sure he had packed everything up "what?"

"Your towel, goggles &amp; fins" Stephens answered "can you tell me where you left them?"

Nix swallowed, whoops! "down by the lake" they'd been told to make sure they had taken everything back with them to their rooms.

Gibbs could see that his son was now looking very sheepish, but as he'd watched the conversation unfold he found that he liked the cut of these teachers more &amp; more. They clearly cared for his son, they were treating him as an adult in their conversation, yet not allowing him to get loud &amp; angry, and they called him on use of slang. His thought about keeping him in the same school just went up a notch or ten.

"Got it in one, we'll let it slide this time with a warning, but next time you're on playground clean up detail like some of your friends are about to begin" Stephens said, he was a little worried about saying it in front of parents he didn't really know, but he &amp; Dayle had already discussed this. They'd decided to just act like normal &amp; show them that they weren't going to treat their son any differently.

"Thank you sir" Nix blushed.

Stephens nodded "Good, I see you managed to grab Buster along the way, how's the new bowl working out? Did we get it deep enough?" he finished asking as they rose from the seats.

"It's great, he does seem to splash still a little though" Nix replied, then remembered something "and dad' got a boat he's building in his basement, so I'll be able to help build it &amp; we'll definitely have heaps of space to work on my projects" he added with a grin.

Gibbs had to smile at his son's eagerness about the boat, but the words he used, he was clearly meaning their home, and that just meant the world to him.

Stephens shot Dayle a queried look, a boat, **_in_** a basement? The reply was merely a shrug in return, he looked back to Phoenix who was still smiling "then there should be no reason for you to not get all A's on them next year"

Shannon saw her son had realised that his statement had gotten him into academic trouble so to speak "he will certainly have the tools available to do his best work, however if you're expecting motorised tool work, that we don't have" he was now going to have to put the effort in &amp; she knew husband detested power tools.

Gibbs saw her smile at him "not a power tool in sight, don't believe in them"

Stephens nodded in agreement "we don't teach with them, we don't believe in teaching anything with shortcuts, everything must be earned &amp; worked out from scratch. We find the boys getting a better sense of accomplishment if they can create &amp; build something by hand rather than through shortcuts. This helps prepare them for making a difference in the wider world and it's a philosophy that the school employs throughout its classes"

"Sounds like a wonderful philosophy" Shannon commented, this was definitely something she agreed on.

Stephens nodded "We know you'll be busy for a while yet, so please don't feel compelled to have to send to Phoenix to school, we've only got a few weeks left of the year. If you don't feel like sending him or he doesn't want to come, that's fine, at the same time, if he wants to, he's more than welcome. Your daughter has the school details, as well mine, so when you're ready to come in &amp; see the place, please just call so we can set it up"

"Thank you, it's very much appreciated" Shannon remarked.

Dayle nodded, but he had to go "I have to go check on my brother, I was wondering if you &amp; Phoenix, would you like to come as well?" he asked Gibbs.

"I would" Gibbs nodded, he looked to his son &amp; saw the nod "we would" he amended his statement.

"I'll let the nurse station where we are but I'm going to go check on Kelly" Shannon remarked.

"I'm off, but I'd like to walk you outside?" Stephens offered.

Gibbs nodded "will meet you outside" he said to his wife &amp; gave her a kiss.

Stephens wasn't sure what to say, but had one topic he could run with &amp; after a few minutes spoke "how is Kelly? She seemed a little off when we passed in the lift"

"Struggling, like we all are, though there is something bothering her especially today" Shannon admitted.

"Well it's, been quite the ordeal for her these last few months, so that's understandable" Stephens replied "She's got a good head on her shoulders, she'll get there."

"She has had a lot to deal with" Shannon agreed, as they exited the building.

"I'm sure, but you should know just how much she cares for her brother" Stephens remarked as his eyes cast to Kelly who was sitting on some grass with their dog in her lap.

"The pair are close" Shannon smiled

"Not sure that's the word I'd use, it doesn't quite seem enough" Stephens smiled before continuing "when she came to check the school out with Phoenix, she insisted on visiting every building, corner of the school he'd be in &amp; meeting every teacher he'd have. She clearly wanted to make sure the environment he was coming into would suit &amp; benefit him. She spoke to me about his previous school and how she thought it wasn't the best environment for him to really excel"

Shannon nodded "yes, his previous school while quite prestigious wasn't the best fit for him. He has many of sister's traits, quite smart yet fairly…" she wasn't quite sure the best way to put to her son's teacher.

"Head strong, stubborn" Stephens supplied, he saw the smile "we encourage robust debate amongst the students, it helps them to really engage in the deep issues we try to teach them, we draw the line though if it gets out of hand &amp; rest assured, while you're son has started to delve into these debates, he's never taken it too far"

"It sounds as though he's started to really feel apart of the school" Shannon smiled "if you'll excuse me though Mr Stephens I really must go" while she knew what the man was attempting to do, she had other things to deal with.

"Of course, please don't let me keep you, please let me know if there's anything I or the school can do for you &amp; your family" Stephens remarked.

"Thank you" Shannon nodded. While she was glad to know that her son seemed to be a school that was helping him, she had other priorities right now, and one was siting right in front her, the other was lying 3 floors up &amp; she just prayed was doing better than the last time she saw them.

She was about to head off towards her daughter when she saw a doctor approach, it was the doctor that had been looking her mother over. Shannon turned around &amp; headed for him, time to see how her mum was doing, she'd go get her husband for this, and had to reside herself to dealing with her daughter in a few minutes.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Lt Dayle isn't doing too good, but I'm sure his brother is right, he'll get there &amp; the teachers were right, it wasn't Nix's fault. It**** seems that Gibbs &amp; Shannon like the cut of Nix's teachers, but how is Joanne? How are the others doing? And what exactly is up with Kelly this time?**

**You know I love to hear your thoughts/comments, so review away, more up soon!**


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: Here we are everyone, another chapter! To my recent followers/favourites, welcome to this wonderful ride, so glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, thank you so ****much, reading your comments always keeps me inspired!**

**Now, let's see how everyone is doing… and what is bugging Kelly? This chapter will also start to show Phoenix in a slightly different light, so far we've seen him as the goofy kid, if up on technology, but we see him hold his own &amp; step up when he has to, just like any Gibbs would do.**

* * *

"Director" Lt Robertson said as he &amp; Lt Peters approached her.

"Yes Lieutenant?" Jenn asked

"We've spoken with our Captains, and Sgt Samuels has spoken with his, all three have given us the ok to remain in DC to sort out any paperwork &amp; affidavits that need to be done" Robertson remarked.

"It'd be easier for all of us to do it here together instead of back in our individual SWAT houses" Peters added "my captain also said that if the hearings will be soon, we should stay for them too. They can cover &amp; it would save on travel costs &amp; such"

"That's very thoughtful &amp; appreciated, and I will take you up on the offer to remain for the paperwork, but let's see how things progress &amp; take whatever happens as it comes" Jenn said, this would definitely make this easier &amp; able to done faster, something she knew Jethro would be grateful for "as for travel costs, and accommodation, NCIS will be footing the bill for all of you. My assistant is already looking at sourcing accommodation, I will call her &amp; say that we'll need it for about a bit longer than day or two" while it was going to cost a lot, she knew that at the end of the day it was her agencies responsibility, after all it was NIS that made the error in not picking up the body switch that occurred.

"If possible we'd like somewhere near the Gibbs residence" Robertson requested

"The threat is over" Jenn remarked "or is there something I am unaware of?" she couldn't quite work out why these men, all of these men were still so protective now that the threat had clearly passed.

"We're sure the threat has passed ma'am, but we'd feel better knowing we would be close, just in case" Peters remarked, he realised the threat was over, but he'd feel more comfortable if they were based close by anyway.

"Very well, I will see what I can do" Jenn answered the pair.

* * *

"Agent Balboa" Ziva greeted

"Ziva" Balboa greeted "glad everyone's back safely, how are…." He didn't even know who to ask about first.

"Everyone will be well in due course" Ziva answered "what brings you here?"

"Security on the punk that is still being treated, apparently he's due to be released sometime today, we'll take him straight to NCIS lockup" Balboa replied.

"He's down the end of the hall, there's a marine guard on him currently Agent Balboa" Tim remarked coming closer "The doctor says they are just waiting to see how he handles his lunch before they're comfortable releasing him"

Balboa nodded "thanks McGee, so the family doing ok? How's Gibbs?"

Ziva &amp; Tim flashed each other a look, how was Gibbs? That was a double-barrelled question if Tim had ever heard one.

"Something wrong?" Balboa pressed

"Nothing is wrong, Gibbs is just…" Ziva "not himself" she was struggling to make sense of Gibbs new demeanour, from how he'd acted yesterday with that children's game, to the comments he made during the movie, and the amount of laughing he did throughout it all, she really did not know how to respond.

"What do you mean?" Balboa pressed, what did that mean? He knew the guy had looked extremely tense, but had the occasional tension breakers with his kids.

Tim considered what he thought of his boss currently, strange, weird, not himself, were words that came to mind, entirely un-Gibbs like was another phrase, or how about 'Gibbs the kid'? Yea, he was going with that one, though he thought that Ziva wouldn't really appreciate that, nor would Balboa understand it "He's… " he took another moment when a thought came to him "he's been keeping things light &amp; fun, with jokes &amp; laughter to try to keep Kelly &amp; Phoenix, as well as his wife calm &amp; relaxed, so they won't get anxious or scared"

To Balboa that just sounded weird, Gibbs laugh &amp; joke around? "I see.. I should go, be seeing you both soon"

Tim watched him go and had to admit "it is rather strange to see Gibbs the way he is, I think Tony is completely &amp; utterly confused by how Gibbs &amp; Shannon were acting yesterday" he knew Tony was at a total loss with regards to their actions from the garden, as well as during dinner &amp; the movie.

Ziva nodded, glad she wasn't alone in her confusion "do you believe this is how he was before?"

"You mean when he first had his family?" Tim asked, he saw her nod "maybe, no probably, think it'll take some time getting used to it"

"Getting used to what?" Tony asked coming closer.

"Gibbs new demeanour" Ziva answered, she noted though that he was back in the wheelchair.

Tony didn't even reply, he was still trying to work out what happened yesterday! He was so confused! Gibbs had seated him, along with the team, right next to his family while they ate &amp; watched the movie. Shannon had then made them all their sundae's, individually, asking what they'd all like. He just couldn't work it out, it had kept him up half the night! "Director said there's a car outside for us, Agent Lane will take us home when we're ready &amp; collect us tomorrow to head into the office to start working on the reports, and she wants us all to rest for the rest of the day"

"Can you manage at home by yourself?" Ziva asked him.

"I will be fine Ziva" Tony replied, he was looking forward to some down time "as soon as Gibbs is ready to go, we will go too"

* * *

Ted was outside watching over the kids, it wasn't the best atmosphere currently &amp; he had planned to go &amp; speak with Kelly who was sitting by herself a short way away with Buster, but he saw Gibbs &amp; Shannon approach, so he detoured "so, what's the prognosis?" he knew they'd been speaking with the doctor about Joanne.

"Not the best" Gibbs admitted "They're going to have to operate, give her a pacemaker, her heart hasn't quite settled down as much as they'd like"

Ted could see Shannon wasn't all that positive "take it there are risks? More than the standard ones"

"Yea, it's a risk to operate while her heart is still not 100% stable, but they believe it's a greater risk to do nothing as her heart may just keep going the way it is &amp; that could eventually…." Gibbs said but he didn't finish the sentence

Ted realised what Gibbs was going to say "then it's for the best, I'm sure she'll pull through Shan, I always remember your mum being stubborn, she rivalled the pair of you"

"Thank you Ted" Shannon remarked with a small smile, acutely aware of what he was trying to do "I'm sure she'll fight"

"That she'll do" Ted agreed

Gibbs flashed a look between his kids "what's going on out here?" they were sitting in separate areas, while Kelly was alone, Nix was with Harry &amp; some of the SWAT guys.

Ted sighed "they got into a bit of screaming match over Buster, Nix wanted to play with him, Kelly refused to let him up"

"What on earth is going on with her?" Gibbs wondered

"Well she hasn't told Harry" Ted said, he was about to say something else when he heard a voice, a very familiar voice.

"Dad!" Stacey yelled running up.

Ted got a fright but smiled at seeing his girl approach, he crouched down &amp; enveloped her in a hug as he lifted her off the ground "hello my pumpkin!" he squeezed her tightly "oh I've missed you so much my girl, I love you pumpkin!" he finished planting a kiss to her forehead.

Stacey smiled as she wrapped her arms &amp; legs around her dad, she'd missed him so much &amp; she had to admit, hearing what her mum had told had been pretty scary, it made her miss her dad even more "missed you too!"

Ted kissed the side her head "missed you more"

Gibbs couldn't help but smile at this reunion, but he saw Martha approach &amp; wondered just how it would go.

Martha approached cautiously "Jethro? Shannon?" my gosh, her friend in the flesh, very strange!

Shannon looked towards the voice &amp; took a cautious assessment, was it? "Martha?"

Gibbs watched as the pair took each other in, he saw hesitation on both of their faces.

"It's wonderful to see you" Martha smiled

Shannon swallowed the lump in her throat, she'd often thought about her friend &amp; getting in contact, but yet again she'd let that man dictate things. She remembered at the time agreeing that a clean break from everyone would help them all heal &amp; move forward, but she shouldn't have cut everyone out of their lives. The lies would have been unearthed! She didn't want to spoil the moment "it's lovely to see you too"

Ted watched the pair give each other a tense hug, but the tension drained quickly and they were smiling even more as they fell apart "Shannon, this our little girl Stacey, Stac, this is Shannon, Jethro's wife"

"Hi" Stacey greeted softly, but she looked at her dad "I'm not little!"

"Says the girl sitting her father's arms" Ted grinned at her "you'll always be my little girl pumpkin, get used to it"

"Hello" Shannon smiled, she flashed Martha a look "looks like you've got a mini me" Stacey looked just like Martha, green eyes, light brown &amp; slightly curly hair, she also noted that while she was her son's age, she was half a head taller than he was.

Martha smiled "certainly do, though she has Ted's stubborn streak"

"Hey!" Ted &amp; Stacey both exclaimed.

Martha chuckled "I'm right, now missy, why don't you go see your brother, I think he has some people for you to meet" she had no idea why, but her son had wanted to do these introductions himself &amp; by himself.

"Ok" Stacey replied hopping down from her dad's hold &amp; heading off towards her brother.

"Hi" Ted smiled at his wife, he drew her into his embrace &amp; gave her a quick kiss, gosh he'd missed her!

"Hello to you too" Martha smile coming out of the kiss, she was so glad he was home!

Martha turned her attention to her friends "glad you all got back safely, looks like you were in the wars though." Jethro certainly didn't look good.

"We're through it, that's all that matters" Gibbs remarked

Martha nodded "It certainly is all that matters, how's your mum doing?"

"They're going to operate later today &amp; give her a pacemaker, they believe that will help stabilise her heart enough to bring her out of the induced coma" Shannon remarked.

Martha was going to reply but they were interrupted by shouting.

"He's staying with me!" Kelly yelled back.

"Don't yell at me! I just wanted to introduce him to Stacey!" Nix exclaimed

"And I said he's staying with me! Introduce them later!" Kelly retorted loudly.

"Fine" Nix yelled before stomping away.

Gibbs &amp; Shannon shared a concerned look, this was getting bad. "Excuse us" Gibbs remarked as they headed for their girl.

"What's wrong?" Martha asked her husband.

Ted sighed "not sure, she's been off all day, has barely spoken a word to her family, only to Harry &amp; one of Gibbs agents, but hasn't said what her issue is" he was getting concerned, he saw that Stacey was really caught with her first introduction to Kelly, he led his wife towards the kids.

Sitting down near his daughter Ted pulled her close "Sweetheart, are you ok?"

Stacey had been really nervous to meet Kelly &amp; Phoenix, he seemed cool enough, but her first reaction from Kelly wasn't good "she doesn't like me" she whispered to her dad.

"That's not true, I'm sure she'll love you once she gets to know, but she's struggling at the moment. It's a lot to deal with, so let's give her some space &amp; when she calms down, we'll try again" Ted soothed as he ran his hands up &amp; down her arms "for now, let's just enjoy the sun annnd… are those danishes I see?" he finished spotting a box of goodies from his wife's bakery.

"Mum thought we should bring something to eat for you, I decided on the chocolate ones over the fruit ones" Stacey replied, there was no point ruining a good pastry with healthy stuff, yuk!

"Sounds perfect" Ted smiled, he looked over to Nix who was sitting across from him &amp; had his head down playing with either his fingers or a handheld game "Nix bud, want some chocolate danishes? They're the best you'll get in town"

"No thanks" Nix replied, he was too caught in what his sister's reactions had been, he had no idea what was wrong with her. Ever since he'd woken up, she'd basically ignored him or yelled at him. He tried asking what was wrong, but her reply was 'nothing you'd care about or be interested in', he really didn't understand that, she was the one person he shared everything with, he thought she felt the same way, but clearly not.

Ted watched Nix, even though he hadn't been around the boy long enough, he knew saying no to chocolate danishes meant he wasn't himself. He knew Kelly's reaction &amp; mood during the day was clearly affecting him, and while he knew siblings fought, his pair certainly did, there was something clearly bugging Kelly more than the normal issues they were all dealing with, or maybe it was to do with this situation that was probably likely, but what was the root of it?

* * *

Gibbs approached his daughter, really unsure of the reaction they would receive, he sat down next to her, leaving a small gap so as to not crowd her, he'd noted that his wife had done similar on her other side "Kell" he said softly

"What?" Kelly huffed, as she cuddled Buster close.

"What wrong darling? It's obvious that something's bothering you" Shannon said softly.

"I can handle it myself, I thought you were checking on grandma" Kelly said

Gibbs shared a worried look with his wife, he really didn't like the way she was talking "we've just come from seeing her, she's resting. We're now here with you, and we'd like to know what's going on, we want to help you work through whatever it angel"

"I'm old enough to work through it myself, I don't need help" Kelly retorted.

"Darling" Shannon sighed "you don't have to do it yourself, let us…"

"What so all of a sudden I'm not old &amp; mature enough to handle things?" Kelly asked angrily standing up "All of a sudden I don't have to make the decisions myself? All of a sudden I don't have to be the one deciding what school Phoenix should go to? Or how about not having to be the one soothing him because he's upset!" she yelled

Gibbs had stood but he was just staring at his daughter shocked at her outburst, he thought they'd already talked about her realising she didn't have to handle that burden?

"Kelly…' Shannon tried, she wondered if her daughter seeing her brother in her arms during the night had affected her.

"NO!" Kelly yelled "I told you I didn't want to leave! I told you that I couldn't handle it! But you said I had to! You said I could! You can't have it both ways now!"

Shannon let a few tears fall down her cheek "sweetheart I just wanted to get you away from there, get you both away….. where are you going?" she called as she saw her daughter walk away.

"I'm going home! I've got things I need to sort out, I've got work tomorrow! I'll pack Nix's school things up for you, he's due there at 8:15 &amp; has soccer practice after school too" Kelly huffed, she just needed to get out of there &amp; to a place that she could de-stress in a place that was hers, without anyone else.

Gibbs &amp; Shannon shared a look of utter confusion, what?

Nix had heard the heated discussion, and was getting really worried, what was his sister saying "where you going?"

"I'm going home, to my home, you do what you want" Kelly answered, she was fairly certain she knew what her would choose.

"Why you going there?" Nix asked, he just assumed they'd all be going back to their dad's place, their true home.

"Why do you care? You've got them back, you've got what you want, what do you need me for now?" Kelly bit back. It was clear to her how her brother felt. He'd been seeking comfort, guidance &amp; everything from them &amp; not her. And they'd already taken on everything with him, from comfort to preparing his food, she'd even seen them talking with his teachers. He clearly didn't need her anymore, and she needed to get away, he had them, they had him and she wanted out, she needed out.

Nix had no idea what his sister was on about "what the hell are you talking about?"

"I just said… I'm going home, you can do what you want, but it's obvious what you'll do͟" Kelly bit

Gibbs shared a look of utter bewilderment with his wife, she was mad because she thought her brother no longer needed her &amp; wanted her around, then thought what? to leave them? She was mad because she thought none of them wanted her around because she was no longer needed? He went to step forward &amp; would have said something, but his wife stopped him.

"Let them discuss this͟" Shannon whispered, while she couldn't believe her daughter thought that her brother &amp; them as well didn't need or more to the point want her around, and as such thought she thought leave. She considered that they deserved a shot at talking through this themselves.

Nix was utterly perplexed, he had no clue what his sister was going on about, none! zero! and he was sick of it "what the fuck is going through that dense head of yours, because it's not logical!"

* * *

"Let's head inside for a while, give them some space" Ted suggested to the group at large. He thought it best to give them space &amp; privacy.

"Excellent idea" Martha agreed, she &amp; Ted followed the entire group inside "this is going to take a lot of time &amp; tears for them to get through it all" she whispered into her husband.

Ted just nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kelly just stared at her brother.

"I always considered you the smart one, but you beyond stupid if you seriously think I don't need or want you around, in fact you're nuts if you think that!" Nix exclaimed

"Let's give them some privacy" Shannon suggested, the pair of them clearly had something to discuss.

Gibbs wasn't sure that was a good idea, neither looked like they'd back down, maybe they'd need refereeing? he gave his wife a questioning look.

"They deserve the chance to talk this through themselves, without us" Shannon remarked, as she pulled him away.

Gibbs realised she was right, whatever this was, the pair of them clearly had an issue to deal with, and as they'd been a team for the last few months alone, they did deserve this chance. He headed off "Buster!" he called, thinking it best to bring the dog with them, as he was racing around the pair of them feeding off their nervous energy.

Nix watched as his sister slumped down to the ground, and buried her head into herself, he went down to her. He always considered his sister the strong one, she'd held everything together for the pair of them over the last 5 months, she'd done everything required &amp; not broken down, and it was hard for him to see her like this.

After a moment Nix placed a hand on his sister's knee "Kell" he whispered, he only continued once she'd raised her head to look at him "I don't understand how you could think I don't need or more to point want you around. You're the only one who gets me. You're the one who knows me, you're the one that helped me through everything, not only of the last few days or even last few months, but always. Who else knows how to wake me up effectively? Who else knows what I now like as afternoon tea after school? Or what I need to eat before or after soccer practice? Who would be the one to help me navigate the route inside &amp; out of that place, just so we could avoid him? Who's the one that teaches me kick ass moves on the mat &amp; on the computer? Who's the one that shared all the stories with me, the ones mum doesn't know about? Who else knows before even I do when I'm feeling like I'm going to burst from emotion? You're the only one that's been with me all my life, I need you more than anything, or anyone, please don't leave me."

Kelly let the tears run down her face, he was right, she certainly knew him best, she just bit her lower lip as she just looked at him.

"I'm super glad that we've got mum &amp; dad with us, but why do you even think I wouldn't want you around?" Nix asked.

Kelly chewed on her bottom lip, she couldn't really voice what she was thinking.

"Is it because I went over to mum &amp; dad during the night?" Nix asked "I know you were awake, you barely slept all night. I thought you might fall asleep if you had the bed to yourself" he knew his sister was awake when he moved over to his parents, not that she showed it. But he'd untangled himself gently from her hold &amp; moved beds because he really thought she may fall asleep if she had the bed to herself.

"You knew I was awake?" Kelly whispered, she was surprised at that.

"Yes, you're breathing wasn't as shallow as it is when you sleep" Nix answered "so was that the reason?"

"Partly" Kelly whispered.

"What's the other reason then?" Nix asked, he saw her hesitation "this is why we have F4" he finished with a smirk

Kelly rolled her eyes but gave in "not sure you'd understand" she said honestly.

"Try me" Nix offered

Kelly took a deep breath before speaking "I don't want to go to dad's place" she admitted

"Why?" Nix asked

Kelly tried to work out how to explain it "because…. "

* * *

**A/N: hmm.. wonder why Kelly doesn't want to go back to her dad's place? But at least Nix got through to his sister about her thinking he didn't need or want him. She's pretty overtired &amp; overwhelmed, so her emotions are all over the ****joint, it'll take some time for her to really sort herself out. ****At least the intro between Martha &amp; Shannon went ok, but Stacey seemed a little put off by Kelly.**

**You know I love to hear your thoughts, so review away! More up soon!**


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: Here's another chapter people, sorry for the delay! To my recent followers &amp; favourites, welcome aboard! I'm so glad to have you with us on this journey! To my reviewers, thank you so ****much, I love reading your thoughts, so please keep them coming!**

**Now, let's see what exactly is going on with Kelly...**

* * *

Gibbs sat leaning against the wall of the hospital, he had his wife leaning into his side as the pair watched their kids talk. They'd stopped yelling a while ago &amp; were just quietly sitting in the grass talking, he knew they were discussing something serious because even though they were a small distance away he could see they were concentrating hard on whatever they were talking about. He hoped they could work it out, because he was at a total loss as to what was the reason was behind his daughter's mood &amp; feelings.

Shannon was concerned about her daughter's state of mind &amp; knew there'd be more tense discussions in their near future. She knew they'd had some very tense discussions back in Houston, she hated herself for what she'd done, but she had to get them away from him &amp; it was the only way she could do it. She knew her daughter spoke the truth, how could she suddenly expect her daughter to all of a sudden change back to how things were before everything happened? "she has a right to be mad, she has a right to way she's feeling. I forced her to take on too much"

Gibbs sighed, he knew she was right "I know, but you did what you had to Shan, we'll get through this, we'll help her through it too. Don't doubt what you had to do Shan" he soothed as he caressed her arm.

"I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to even speak to me" Shannon remarked, she found herself running her hand through Buster's fur as he was resting against their legs, she actually found it rather soothing.

"Don't think that way babe" Gibbs replied as he pressed a kiss against her forehead. He left his head resting against her's for a while but he then saw their kids approach "Shan" he whispered.

Nix had listened to his sister's explanation about her hesitations about going their dad's place, and after she finished, he had to admit, she had a small point. They'd negotiated a compromise of sorts between them &amp; just hoped their parents would understand. He knew his sister wasn't all that with it, and decided it was time for him to step up and help to handle this, as he &amp; his sister approached his parents "I'll help you talk about this Kells" he whispered.

Kelly gave him a weak smile, she was glad he'd understood her feelings &amp; knew as soon as she spoke that he'd taken it on board and considered his own feelings, maybe even feeling the same way, to an extent. She knew he didn't feel as strongly as she did about it, but she understood that.

Shannon saw them both sit down at the end of their feet &amp; as a result, both her &amp; her husband drew their legs in towards themselves, to not crowd them "you two ok?"

"We've talked and we're ok" Nix answered "but.."

"but what bud?" Gibbs asked, he could see hesitation all over his face, his girl though was just sitting with her knees drawn to her chest &amp; head resting on them, her eyes were open but she looked to be staring off into space.

Nix took a deep breath "We want to go home, to our place"

Gibbs had to admit he was utterly floored by that comment, he had just assumed that they'd just head back home, to his place, to their true home. He also thought that the rest of his family would not just be ok with it, but would welcome it "I thought we'd go…"

Shannon had to admit, she just assumed that they'd all go back to their home, not where their kids had lived. She shouldn't have assumed though "why do you want to go to your place?"

"Cause I don't want to go to yours" Kelly whispered as she chewed her bottom lip.

"Yet" Nix added quickly

Gibbs couldn't deny that hearing that had hurt, why wouldn't his kids want to go to their home? "why?" he asked barely above a whisper.

Shannon saw the look of pain shoot across her husband's face, she waited to hear just why her daughter didn't want to go there.

Kelly chewed her bottom lip for a little while before whispering "it's been 13 years…."

Shannon saw her husband was going to say something, but patted his leg trying to convey that they should just wait &amp; let their girl get it all out, she knew there was more but it would take time.

Kelly realised her family were letting her get it all out &amp; not rushing her "…it's not **_our_** home, at least it's not for me, it's **_your_** home, **_you've_** lived **_your own_** life there …. without us" she had no idea what to expect from her dad's place &amp; she was scared about going there.

Shannon's eyes shot wide open as her daughter finished speaking, she'd been so focused on the emotions about getting her family back, and having them now that she'd completely forgotten to even consider this. Her daughter was right, while she knew her husband was still in the same house, he had lived there for 13 years, without them. He'd gotten on with his life, maybe he'd changed everything around? Maybe she wouldn't recognise it? Maybe he'd even had partners in that time, that had lived there? Had he? She was now feeling the same nerves about going there as her daughter was. She also realised the size of the mountain discussion they had to have had just doubled in size!

Gibbs sighed, he'd been so focused on getting them back to DC &amp; 'home' that he'd totally forgotten to think about how they might feel about it. He berated himself, he shouldn't have assumed! He did though want to nip it in the butt right this minute "I can understand your feelings angel, I can. I want to assure you that the house, my house is**_ our home_** that has never changed, and never will."

"I just want to go somewhere that's familiar to me, that I'm comfortable in, with my stuff the way I like it... and I want my own bed so I can sleep" Kelly said quietly, lately she struggled to sleep anywhere but her own bed.

Nix saw his parents were a little confused at that last statement "Kell didn't really sleep last night, I came across to your bed hoping she'd sleep if she had the bed to herself, but that didn't really work out"

Shannon sighed "Darling, why didn't you say something during the night?" she now realised why her daughter was so short tempered &amp; where her thoughts were coming from. She had clearly had a lot more thinking time than the rest of them &amp; clearly needed sleep.

Kelly just chewed her bottom lip.

Gibbs shared a look with his wife, he too wondered why she didn't say something "angel, come on, why didn't you say something? We were all awake at some point, I'm sure you realised that?"

"I did" Kelly whispered.

"So why didn't you say something? Could you not switch off?" Gibbs prodded, he could understand it &amp; if he hadn't been physically exhausted, it probably would have taken a much longer time to fall asleep himself initially. He did however berate himself for succumbing to sleep when his girl hadn't got any herself, how could he not have realised?

Shannon watched as her daughter just continued to chew her lip, she'd seen this look before "ok, we'll leave this alone for now angel, but please stop chewing your lips, you'll break the skin"

Gibbs traded looks with his wife, unsure why she'd let this go, all he got was a 'leave it' look in response.

Nix didn't know what his sister's reasoning for this was, but he like his mum, knew the look his sister was currently giving, she wasn't going to answer the question.

"So you both would like to home to your place, yes?" Shannon asked gently

"Yea" Nix nodded "it's not that we don't want to go to your place dad, but right now, we just want to go to our place, and it is already equipped with everything for Buster. Maybe we could go see the place tomorrow or Tuesday?" he explained. He did want to go to his dad's place, that was undeniable, but he agreed with his sister, right now, he wanted to go to his home, their home just for a night or two so they could recharge where they were comfortable "I can bunk in with Kells &amp; you two can have my bed, if you…" he took a breath "if you want to come too, if you'd rather…" he would have continued but go interrupted.

"Phoenix, stop" Shannon said instantly "I don't want to be anywhere but with you two &amp; sleeping arrangements can be worked out later, and if you both want to go to your place, then that's where we will go" she just wanted them happy &amp; comfortable and if that meant going to where they'd been living, then that's what she wanted to do.

"We can spend as much time at your place as you both want" Gibbs added, while he'd love them to be comfortable with going home, he certainly wasn't going to push the issue &amp; he just wanted them happy and taken care of, and if that meant going to their place, that's what they'd do "I realise that it may be strange to go back to my place, but I want to tell you all that the house, it has barely changed, I mean that. And we can make whatever changes to it that we need to for us to be comfortable there together, when you're all ready" the place hadn't changed one bit, and he suddenly realised that maybe it was a good idea they weren't heading there, there was a lot to do to it!

Gibbs saw his family all nod in agreement "so why don't we go? I'd say we're all ready"

Shannon stood &amp; gave her husband a look asking for him to take their son off, she wanted a word with their girl. Upon seeing them go, she took a step &amp; closed the distance to where her girl had risen from, she gently placed her hands on her girl's arm "Kelly angel, I know we have a lot to talk about, I know you're angry with me &amp; I know your feeling out of sorts and not really sure how to act. I want to tell you that all of that is ok" she moved a hand to stroke her cheek that had a few tears trailing downwards "it's ok to feel not ok, we will work through it all together, and I will never get upset with you for expressing your feelings" she couldn't lose her temper like she'd done back in Houston, that would serve no purpose.

Kelly just nodded

"Come on darling, let's go, after what you've told me about the place, I'm looking forward to seeing it" Shannon said, trying to get a smile happening "do we need to go to the market?"

"Yea, there's one around the corner" Kelly answered quietly.

"Well, what's say after we get there, we check what we need &amp; then we go shopping darling, just us" Shannon suggested "and then we can all have a lie down" she knew that they all, but especially her girl needed rest.

"**_Just_** you &amp; me?" Kelly whispered, just a little while ago she was beside her with anger against her mum, but now she just wanted to keep close. She wasn't sure she really understood her own emotions right now. She wasn't even going to try though, she was way too tired for that!

"Just you and me baby girl, just like we used to. The boys can stay home &amp; do whatever it is that they do" Shannon answered, she needed to start mending this broken bridge.

Kelly let out a small smile, that actually sounded nice.

* * *

"Bud, why don't you take Buster over to those bushes &amp; let him relieve himself before we hop into the car" Gibbs said, he wanted a word with Ted, without his family. As soon as his son headed off he motioned Ted closer &amp; saw that Martha had come too, he didn't mind that, she knew the issues he was about to speak about.

"Everything ok Jethro?" Ted asked concerned.

"For now, but I have no idea what it's going to take to get them all through this mess" Gibbs admitted.

"Time Jethro, time &amp; probably some tears" Martha remarked, but right now was an opportunity she couldn't let go, she pulled some keys out of her pocket "your house keys, Jeff dropped by yesterday &amp; was able to recut a set of keys from the lock they had on file, front &amp; back doors. Figured you wouldn't want Shannon to know just how available you made your house to the world at large" she finished with a raised eyebrow.

Gibbs nodded "thanks, but we won't need these today" he was glad though that Martha had been so thoughtful to get this done, because she was right, he really didn't want Shannon knowing that he lived without a working lock on the doors.

Martha traded a worried look with her husband "what do you mean? Are you staying here with Joanne?" she was a little confused.

"No" Gibbs sighed "the kids want to go to the place they've been living in, they're a little worried about going to…." He just couldn't finish the sentence, but he knew they got it "I think it's mainly Kelly and if I'm honest Shannon too, they're concerned about what to expect from it after all this time." He'd felt his wife react to their daughter's explanation and knew she'd suddenly shared the thoughts. "we might get there in a couple of days to have a look"

Martha sighed, she could certainly understand the feelings, but they'd just done all the work at his place. Well, it would last for a while, the main thing that mattered was keeping the family together and comfortable "that's certainly understandable, 13 years is a long time. Just do what you need to do to keep them comfortable"

"Yea" Gibbs sighed "Listen, I might need a hand, my place isn't exactly equipped…."

"Don't even finish the sentence Jethro" Ted remarked "I've already spoken to Jeff, and whatever is required we'll get it all done, we'll help as much as we can. Just tell us what you need"

Martha continued where he left off "I've also taken the liberty to give the place a quick tidy up, you've got some fresh food in the kitchen, and your bed is made as well. So it will be nice and welcoming whenever you get there, I didn't want you coming back and having nothing. Our folks helped us, as did Abigail" she finished, wanting to tell him that Abby had helped with it all.

"Thanks Ted, once I take them over and see what they want, we can work out a plan of attack, and Martha, you didn't have to do that, but thank you " Gibbs said "I know it wasn't the first time you've done something like that" he knew she'd come over every few months, at first he tried talking her out of it, but it was like talking to a brick wall. Actually it was like talking to Shannon, so he let it pass.

"Yes well, despite what you both think a diet is not just meat, meat and meat, and coffee" Martha finished with a smirk.

"Coffee's a bean, therefore it's a vegetable" Ted smirked.

Gibbs laughed "he's got a point."

"A point about what?" Shannon enquired coming closer.

"These two still consider coffee a vegetable" Martha remarked blandly. She noticed that Kelly was just standing there with her head lowered and her mother's arm around her.

"So it's meat, and 3 kinds of coffee is it?" Shannon asked the pair with a raised eyebrow.

Gibbs pressed his lips together before saying "coffee beans are vast in their variety"

Ted grinned, they were already falling back into their old habits "see"

"Can we go?" Kelly whispered.

Shannon stroked her daughter's arm "yes darling we can, might save dad &amp; Ted from really putting their feet into their big mouths"

"Let me get us a car sorted, we can then head off Kells" Gibbs said softly

"There over here Jethro" Ted remarked leading him towards one of the small outdoor car parks.

As the headed towards to the car park Gibbs saw his team, and some of the SWAT people too all just hanging out "Do me a favour Ted?"

Ted stopped short &amp; grabbed his friend's free arm "I don't ever want to hear that sentence again, ever!"

Gibbs looked at his friend confused, huh?

"You don't have to ask that question, just ask what you need &amp; I will do it, if I can't do it personally, I will figure out a way to get it done" Ted said "and besides, you actually asking me for help, is slightly un-nerving me, so stop!" actually getting asked for help by his friend, he just couldn't get over. He didn't think he'd ever forget the conversation they'd had with him in Texas, and it had all started with Gibbs asking for help, he definitely didn't want to hear that again!

"Point taken" Gibbs smirked but nodded, he knew very well that his friend always tried to help him, but it was help he got shoved into his face, not asked for.

"So?" Ted asked

"When you get home, can you pop over to mine &amp; grab me some clothes? Plenty of t-shirts" Gibbs asked passing the keys back to him.

Ted smiled "of course, will get my lot home, then I'll grab the stuff &amp; drop it off to you" he knew the reasoning for the 'plenty of t-shirts' Shannon liked to wear his ones.

"Thanks" Gibbs remarked, he saw his friend roll his eyes "when my shoulder is better, you &amp; I are going…"

Ted grinned at his friend "looking forward to it" they'd often spared &amp; he enjoyed every session.

Tony couldn't help but notice Gibbs &amp; Ted were just eyeing each other off &amp; they weren't far from them, but they were weird smiles planted on their faces. They then broke off &amp; approached his little group huddle.

"DiNozzo, are you cleared?" Gibbs asked, wanting to make sure his charge was cleared ok.

"Yes boss, doc's have cleared me to go home" Tony answered

Gibbs nodded, he saw Agent Lane "you taking my team home Lane?"

"Yes sir, and collecting them all in the morning" Lane confirmed

"Good" Gibbs nodded, he looked between his team "go home, you need anything, you get Lane to get it before you reach home, I want the three of you fully rested today. Tomorrow we meet at the navy yard at 10:00 to get started on the paperwork"

"10:00 boss?" Tony asked, that late?

"Yes, 10:00, everyone needs to rest, and meeting at 10:00 will give you a sleep in, make use of it, one time only deal" Gibbs replied with a small smirk.

"Right, thanks boss" Tony nodded.

Ted looked at his fellow SWAT Lt's "We're all leaving, so you can guys can head off, we'll hook back up tomorrow"

"The Director's hooked us up at a place in Alexandria, so we'll follow you guys home &amp; then head there" Peters remarked.

Gibbs flashed Ted a look "no need, you guys can head straight there"

"You sure?" Robertson asked

"Yea, you guys need to rest as much as the rest of us" Gibbs remarked "we're… ….. we're headed to the kids place for the night, so it'll out of your way anyway"

That surprised Tim "you're not going home boss?"

"Not yet McGee" Gibbs answered but he looked at his agent, he looked surprised at that. Clearly his daughter hadn't spoken about her issue with him, that gave him so level of comfort. Knowing she hadn't shared her deep feelings with him made him happier to know it was kept within the family.

Tony could tell that Gibbs had issues with where they were sleeping, but it was his issue "we'll see you tomorrow then boss"

Gibbs nodded &amp; headed off with Ted, it was time to take his family home, well, not his home, but theirs &amp; while that held reservations for him, he would do it. He would do anything for his family, and this was a small price to pay to keep them together.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I guess they're not going back to Gibbs place, but after 13 years, its ****understandable. Here's hoping that Gibbs can show his family, but especially his girls that his home, is _their_ home. **

**But what will happen when Gibbs gets some father/son time at his kids place? And will Kelly get the rest she needs?**

**You know I love hearing your thoughts, so review away! More up soon! **


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: Here's another chapter people! To my recent followers/favourites, welcome aboard this ride, seeing those emails &amp; numbers climb is just amazing, can't believe so many people are really enjoying this story.**

**To Guest Reviewer: I do apologise if my grammer isn't perfect, I try to minmise the errors but I'm not perfect. Also, Jackson uses both names for his son. I recall episodes, where he's used Leroy as well as Jethro, I see him using Jethro when he's worried about his son &amp; tense situations, with Leroy being the standard name.**

**Now, let's see how the family settle into Kelly &amp; Nix's place... and Gibbs cook? hmm...**

* * *

Gibbs panned left &amp; then right, he then looked down and all around, while he'd have preferred to be at his place, he now realised that his family, his girls in particular weren't comfortable enough for that yet. He looked down at the sleeping boy curled up on the couch resting his head on his lap. Stroking through his hair he considered that this place wasn't too shabby.

He was sitting on the couch in their living area, it was a nice corner one, that he knew could fit all four of them if desired. There was a coffee table in front of him and a TV he thought should belong in a cinema it was so large, though apparently it was 'small' relatively speaking. To his right was a small enclave that held a small table with a computer &amp; a printer, behind them was a nice little dining table and not a flash but decent enough kitchen. If he was completely honest with himself, it was a right sight better than his current kitchen. On the side of the kitchen was the backdoor. They had a laundry right on then left hand side of the door that jutted out into the backyard. There wasn't a great deal in the yard, but there was a small table &amp; a few chairs on the small patio area before the grass, and up the back there was a small little shed. There of course was Buster's kennel &amp; a small soccer net out there too. Down the hall towards the front of their house were each of kids bedrooms, the bathroom as well as a spare room, which had a study desk, a few bookshelves, and a fair few piles of boxes.

Gibbs had something on the TV in front of him, it was some cartoon movie called 'The Lion King 1 &amp; half', he couldn't make heads or tails of it, but he wasn't really trying. Nix had put it on before collapsing down onto the couch, saying he wanted something funny to watch as they rested. Gibbs knew though that his son would be asleep within minutes, and he was right, within 15 minutes of the movie starting he was sound asleep resting his head on his lap.

As he stared down at his son, it was hard for him to fathom that 3 days ago he no clue he had a son, 3 days ago he had no clue his girls were alive, 3 days ago he had no clue just how much he hated MacDonald Fielding, 3 days ago he hadn't spoke to his father in 13 years, 3 days ago he hadn't spoken, let alone laughed this much in 13 years. Yet now, after just 3 days, he had his girls, he had a son, he'd been laughing &amp; talking much to his own delight. He'd not only spoken, but laughed with and hugged his father, and he didn't think it was possible for him to hate anyone as much as he hated MacDonald Fielding.

Gibbs gently lifted his hand off his son's head as he moved positions, and only when he settled back down did he return to his gentle caressing, he gave himself another small smile as he remembered a previous thought, his boy needed a haircut, it was getting a little shaggy, the strands were almost down to his ears. His thoughts then travelled to his girls, they were in Kelly's room, trying to get some sleep. They'd realised they were too tired to go shopping &amp; there was still enough food in the kitchen to see them through to tomorrow at the very least, so Shannon had taken the pair of them off to her room trying to get their girl to get some sleep, which she desperately needed.

He was still trying to understand just how she could have thought they didn't need or want her around? He knew that when people were overtired their minds started to give them thoughts that weren't always right, he was hoping that was all it was. While he would have preferred to be able to be there too, the bed was only a double, so not big enough and Nix had wanted to rest on the couch. He agreed that Shannon should be with their girl, there was obviously something going on between the pair, so he'd let them be.

He'd been drifting in &amp; out of sleep for the past hour himself, but he saw his boy open his eyes "hey there" he said softly.

Nix looked up at his dad &amp; just smiled.

Gibbs could see his boy was still sleepy, but given it was late afternoon already, he didn't want him going back to sleep, in case he couldn't sleep through the night &amp; came up with a plan "what's say we make dinner for the girls?"

Nix considered it "can we make tuna pie?" he remembered from his numerous chats with his sister, that it was dish he often made.

Gibbs smiled "I think we can manage that" it was a pretty simple dish, and he'd made that one before, sure it was like 14 years ago.. but who's counting? He pulled his boy up &amp; they both stood up "so we need?"

"Tuna, potatoes, cheese, milk and butter" Nix supplied, but he saw his dad trying to get the sling off "don't you have to leave that on?"

"The sling is to make sure that my stitches and wound area can settle &amp; not rip, and they have. I will be careful, but I'd like 2 hands to help us make dinner" Gibbs said, he saw he son was sceptical "as soon as we've finished dinner I will put it back on, ok?" he added, hoping to relieve his son's worry, but he did want both his hands in order to cook dinner.

Nix nodded "Ok, but as soon as we've had dinner…"

"It goes back on son, I promise" Gibbs agreed, he laid the sling on a chair, and gently, very gently rolled his shoulder, while he was definitely still taking some pain meds, the pain was starting to ease. He went for the pantry &amp; saw the potatoes and.. "you want ordinary or sweet potatoes pal?"

"Sweet potato in my tune pie? No thank you!" Nix replied, yukk!

"It's not that bad pal, what if we do 5 normal &amp; 1 sweet potato, that way its just a little mixed in?" Gibbs remarked, he knew sweet potato was far healthier than the ordinary kind. He smiled inwardly, he was already starting to fall into the role of making sure his kids ate healthy. After 13 years of not really caring what he ate, it would have to change dramatically &amp; it had already started.

"Do we have to?" Nix asked with a screwed up face, he didn't like this idea.

Gibbs laughed, the displeasure on his face was obvious, "ok, half of one" he'd compromise today.

"A quarter? They're pretty big, much bigger than the normal potatoes" Nix supplied, one of those equalled like 2 of the normal ones.

"How bout a tenth?" Gibbs asked back with a smirk.

"Even better!" Nix answered with a nod.

"That was a joke" Gibbs remarked "ok, this time the pie can be free of sweet potato, but next time, its in there"

"Now that's a much better plan!" Nix nodded, knowing full well he could talk his way out of that occurrence when it came about.

Gibbs just smiled "alright mister, we need peelers &amp; a pot"

"Needs more butter" Nix remarked as he mixed the now cooked potatoes with the milk &amp; butter.

"No it doesn't" Gibbs answered, they'd put enough in "let me mix it pal, just hold the pot, with the mitts &amp; I'll whip it up nice and smooth"

Nix did as asked &amp; watched his dad stir the potatoes quite vigorously, he was amazed he could do it so quickly with only using one hand, and he was getting the lumps out.

Gibbs took a break from the stirring and saw his son had a question on the tip of his tongue "what's up?"

"How you doing it so fast with only one hand? The faster I go, the stronger I have to hold the pot for help" Nix asked "you've gotten the lumps out and everything" he added.

"Well, for one thing pal, you're doing the holding for me &amp; you're holding it very securely." Gibbs praised "but I've had a lot of practice with only one hand. I remember breaking my arm when I was 10, your grandparents didn't really think it was ample excuse for me not to do my chores. As a result, I got plenty of one armed practice"

"How'd you break it?" Nix asked curiously.

Gibbs thought about it, at the time it had been fun, looking back it was extremely dangerous "I did something very silly, I did something trying to fit in with some older kids" he said, maybe this would be good to share "I jumped into a lake off a rock that was too high &amp; without checking the lake depth and what was under the surface. Turned out there was a rock just to under the surface &amp; when I hit the water, my arm went straight into it"

Nix nodded, that would have hurt "gramps made you do chores with a broken arm?" surely not!

Gibbs nodded "yes, because both him &amp; my mum had warned me against doing exactly what I did. So I disobeyed them &amp; did something dangerous, and they'd both told me to never do anything just to fit in." he saw that his son was giving it some thought, he hoped this would help if he was ever in the same situation, because it was bound to happen.

* * *

Shannon laid on her daughter's bed, she was grateful that her daughter had finally fallen asleep, it had taken over an hour of back rubbing, soft murmuring &amp; singing the songs she used to sing to get her asleep. But now she was sleeping soundly against her chest and getting some much needed rest. She would have fallen asleep herself but right now, she was basking in the feeling of having her girl wrapped in her embrace &amp; sleeping so tightly against her that she could feel her heartbeat, it was just too special.

She looked at the clock, it was early evening, so she knew her mum would be well into her operation, she kept her thoughts positive, as she just held her daughter. She knew there were going to be awkward conversations to come, but she didn't want to deal with any of that right now. All she wanted to do was lie here with her girl and not think about anything.

While she'd helped her daughter decide on the area to live in, she couldn't bring herself to see any photos, it was just too heartbreaking. But her daughter had described the place, and it was pretty to close to how she imagined it, a small art deco style home. Casting her eyes around her room she realised that she'd tried to make it feel as comforting as possible, she saw familiar books sitting on her bookshelf, a familiar stack of CD's too. She had a few photo frames around her room, some were of her with her friends, some of her brother &amp; her. One though made her smile more than most, it was from her own wedding day, of her &amp; Jethro, it was sitting on the bedside table taking pride of place &amp; she couldn't help but smile at that.

Looking down at her girl, who was sound asleep, she couldn't believe that 3 days ago she hadn't even contemplated when she'd be able to see her kids again, 3 days ago she'd never have imagined she'd be in the home her kids had gotten in DC. 3 days ago she'd never have ever imagined her husband was alive, **_alive!_** 3 days ago she wouldn't have believed her mother was alive too. But more than that, 3 days ago she never thought she could feel a greater feeling of self-loathing. She'd let that man talk her into too many things &amp; she'd believed everything he'd said, she'd fallen for it, hook, line &amp; sinker!

As Shannon lay there trying to put those feelings out of her mind she heard the door knob turn, she looked up to see her husband entering, she raised a single finger &amp; placed it over her lips to indicate he should be quiet.

Gibbs nodded to her gesture &amp; gently sat down next to his wife, he stroked his daughter head smiling at how she was nestled into her mum's hold just like she used to as a child. He looked up to her &amp; reached forward, giving her a gentle kiss, seeing her lying in a bed, with their girl resting was such a beautiful sight "how are you?" he whispered

Shannon smiled "took her an hour to fall asleep, but she's sound asleep now"

Gibbs nodded, that meant she'd been asleep for 3 hours, which was good. Quickly he cast his eyes around the room, he hadn't really taken that good a look at his daughter's room before as he'd not wanted to intrude on her privacy that much yet. Now though he could see a room that looked very lived in, she had some clothes thrown over a chair, and a quick look into her walk-in wardrobe, yea that placed looked like organised chaos! The last thing he cast his eyes over were all the photos she had, the only ones he recognised were the ones with her, Nix, and their mum, she had countless others around, with various friends of hers. He then saw the photo from his own wedding, his eyes widened, it was him &amp; Shannon, it was one of their official photos. It was the one that he loved the most, he was holding his wife from behind, he had his cover off &amp; their heads were resting against each other. He'd spent 3 entire days turning the place in Oceanside upside down looking for it, no wonder he couldn't find it! "Special photo"

"Very special" Shannon smiled.

Gibbs eyes then cast to the frame right next to it, it was Nix, he was on the shore of some lake in board shorts but he was sitting on the shoulders of a boy that looked around Kelly's age. He had a fairly solid build, and light brown hair that was very short, both of them were doing a muscle man pose &amp; grinning "who's that with Nix?" he asked quietly.

Shannon looked where her husband's eyes had drifted, she wasn't quite sure what to say "That's…. Michael &amp; he's a conversation for another time" she finished, she really didn't want to get into that right now.

Gibbs looked at his wife, flashing a look to picture, he got a really strange feeling about this Michael boy, but he then saw something "are they… is he wearing…"

"Later Jethro, please" Shannon requested, she really didn't want to get it right now, but looking at the picture and at Michael, maybe it would help her daughter to give him a call? He might be able to help her deal with a few things.

Gibbs heard the plea in her voice "ok, dinner's almost ready…."

"Dinner's almost ready?" Shannon interrupted him, she had been about to suggest that they swap so she could go see to it.

Gibbs grinned "yes, Nix &amp; I have taken care of dinner tonight"

Shannon wasn't sure about this development.

"Should we let her sleep?" Gibbs asked before she could say anything.

Shannon considered it, while she was certain that she'd sleep right through the night, she'd barely eaten all day &amp; could use some food in her stomach. She was about to say something when she felt her girl shift in her hold, smiling she looked down when she saw some eyes open "hi angel" she said softly as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

Gibbs had seen the same movement as his wife "hey angel" he added, stroking her back gently in tandem as his wife was stroking her hair.

"Hi" Kelly said softly, she had to admit she felt a little rested &amp; waking up to see not just her mum, but her dad smiling down at her was nice.

"What's say to some dinner &amp; a movie?" Gibbs smiled "we've already got the couch ready for us to snuggle up tight" he added, he could tell she didn't really want to remove herself from her current position.

"What's for dinner?" Kelly whispered, while she wouldn't mind food, she wasn't really wanting to move.

Gibbs leaned down to her ear &amp; whispered only loud enough for her to hear "tuna pie, my style" he pulled back &amp; grinned at his girl "want some?"

Kelly couldn't help but smile, she just nodded.

Shannon was glad to see that gorgeous smile "and are you going to tell me what we're having?"

"It's a surprise for you" Gibbs smirked

"Well, let's hope its edible, otherwise I will be dialling for pizza" Shannon retorted

"Dad!" Nix called

"Seems like dinner is ready" Gibbs grinned "come on baby girl, let's go" he said reaching for her.

Nix saw his family come into the room "it's ready!"

Shannon saw the utter grin on his face "what's ready darling?" trying to get the answer from her son.

"I said surprise Shan" Gibbs remarked before his son said anything.

Shannon just smiled at her husband "from him as well?"

"Yeap, why don't you two go sit, choose a movie, we've got this" Gibbs replied.

Shannon saw that her husband had obviously gone on a blanket hunt, because the couch had numerous blankets, she sat herself &amp; her girl down, nestling them into the corner of the couch "what movie should we watch angel? Your choice, whatever you want to watch"

Kelly considered it "ahh.. Camp Nowhere?"

Shannon gave a small chuckle "sure, why not" this had been of her favourite movies as a kid, actually it was the first movie she'd watched in Houston and laughed and genuinely enjoyed.

Kelly went to change the DVD &amp; noticed what had been in it "Lion King 1 &amp; a half, really squirt?" she commented as he came towards them with plates.

"It's the forgotten one, it's funny!" Nix replied "did you like it dad?" he asked as his dad approached too.

"Can't say I really paid attention to it pal, was drifting in &amp; out of sleep like you" Gibbs remarked "but I assume its part of series?"

Kelly had sat back down next to her mum "you've never seen The Lion King? Heard of it?"

"Ahh, no" Gibbs finally answered, he saw surprise on all their faces "sounds like we've got some movie watching to do"

Shannon didn't comment, she supposed The Lion King had been a children's movie, so maybe he hadn't paid attention to that sort of movie.

"You've also got reading to do" Nix supplied.

"Reading darling?" Shannon asked curiously.

"Harry Potter, dad hasn't even heard about it, any of it" Kelly supplied "he's promised to start reading them straight away"

Shannon looked between her kids, gauging if that was really right "you've never heard of Harry Potter?" ok, Lion King was one thing, but Harry Potter… that's… you'd have had to been living under a rock to never have heard about it! Her stomach also dropped, she'd always told her son that he'd have loved the books! And movies!

"I will start my foray into that world as soon as I can" Gibbs remarked, as by way of his answer.

"Good thing you've got a year before the last book &amp; next movie comes out then" Nix said "cause you've got heaps to read! And watch!"

Gibbs smiled at his son "looking forward to it pal, but we should eat before dinner goes cold"

Shannon took the plate on offer &amp; smiled "Tuna pie? And does it have that extra layer of cheese?"

Gibbs grinned "of course it does! I don't make it any other way"

Shannon smiled, this, along with steaks was one of the few dishes he could make, and make well. It was pretty simple, tuna, mashed potatoes, covered with cheese &amp; baked, though he always put extra cheese between the tuna &amp; mashed potatoes "looks delicious darling, thank you"

Gibbs settled himself back onto the couch "so what are we watching?" he was sitting with his wife on one side &amp; his son on the other.

"Camp Nowhere" Kelly answered, she then took her first bite, savouring it, it was just how she remembered it being, totally gooey, definite comfort food "yum, thanks dad"

Gibbs leaned across &amp; gave her a quick kiss to her forehead "anytime my angel, we've got plenty for second helpings too, maybe even enough for breakfast" he finished with a smile to his wife

"Sounds wonderful, and this is delicious indeed" Shannon smiled as they shared a quick kiss, she had to admit this was very nostalgic, and she was loving every bite.

"Definitely yum" Nix agreed, this extra cheese was just awesome!

Gibbs lowered his head &amp; pressed a kiss onto his son's head "plenty more where it came from" he loved that his family were all loving the meal he cooked "so what's this movie about?"

"It's about a group of kids who fool their parents &amp; create an adult-free summer camp, and all the mischief they get up to whilst there" Shannon answered

"It's great!" Nix supplied

"Sounds like mayhem" Gibbs remarked

"Mischief mayhem indeed" Shannon replied, she leaned down to her daughter "think dad will like Zac the best, yea?"

"Yea" Kelly gave a small smile

Gibbs was glad that their girl seemed better, but she'd already demolished her entire plate, she must be hungry! "Want some more angel?"

"Yes please" Kelly answered quietly

"Me too" Nix added

Shannon realised that he'd also finished his plate, not that she wasn't close to finishing her own plate "why don't you just bring the dish over? Looks like we've lots of hungry people, me included"

"Good idea" Gibbs replied, he said rising from the couch.

Gibbs put the dish down, making sure it sat directly on the hot mat, so not to burn the table underneath. He then noticed two sets of fingers with forks approach it, he watched as they both went straight for the melted cheese run off. Playfully he tapped both sets of fingers "mitts off" he chuckled.

"I want that bit!" Nix remarked, pointing to the section that had all the melted cheese running from it.

"I want some of it too!" Kelly added "and I want that part" she added again, pointing to the burnt cheese, it was delicious!

Shannon pressed her lips together as she shared a smile with her husband, she wondered how he'd go with this negotiation of sorts.

"I will give each of you some it, so relax, there's plenty here for all of us to enjoy" Gibbs remarked as he started to dish out a portion out for his son.

"I want that burnt bit" Nix remarked pointing to the corner his dad had yet to serve him.

"That's mine, I already called dibs" Kelly countered.

Gibbs let out a small breath, so typical that they both wanted the same bit, he looked at his son "your sister has already asked for it, you can have this burnt part over here. Mum &amp; I will take the portion in the middle"

Kelly smiled "thanks dad" she stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"I get some too" Nix returned the favour by sticking his own tongue out at her.

Gibbs saw the pair's exchange, he hid his smile as he spoke "careful you two, if the wind changes, you'll be stuck like that"

"That's just an old wives tale dad" Kelly smirked

"And all those tales had to have come from somewhere, there's always a portion of truth to the stories Kell" Gibbs said returning the smirk "wanna take that chance?"

"it'd be fun to try" Nix grinned, as he again stuck his tongue out.

Kelly rolled her eyes "the food please"

Shannon watched as he divided it up, and true to his word, each of the kids were given some of the melted cheese run off &amp; burnt bits, he gave himself &amp; her the part in the middle, as he settled back into the couch "well done"

Gibbs smiled "thanks" he loved the little refereeing match and minuet reprimand he'd done with his kids. As he settled back &amp; enjoyed his second helping, he decided that right now he was in heaven. Settled on a couch, with his wife, daughter &amp; son all within his grasp, all of them enjoying a tuna pie that he cooked, and it did feel great to have cooked again for his family. They were nestled into each other as the movie started, and there was nothing better, it was perfect &amp; for the first time in 13 years he felt completely happy.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Gibbs can actually cook. That dish - Tuna Pie - is actually a family favourite of mine, we grew up with it - I love it! Seems like the family finally got some nice time together. I think they're definitely going to be spending time watching a great deal of movies! A****nd at least Kelly was finally able to sleep, which is a good thing! Gibbs &amp; Shannon both seemed to have spent quite a bit of time thinking about things, here's hoping they can get some alone &amp; talk about it all together.**

**What will tomorrow bring? How will Tim go with an unexpected early morning visitor?**

**You know I love to hear your thoughts, so review away! More up soon!**


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: Here's another chapter folks. To all my recently new followers/favourites, welcome! So glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, you're just amazing 400+ reviews and counting, that just blows my mind! This was supposed to be a quick sideline story to my main universe, but thanks to everyone's interest, it has grown into its own world! I'm s****orry I wasn't able to respond to your latest comments this time, but I'm super busy &amp; just want to get this chapter posted!**

**Now, let's check in with the team &amp; see how they're doing!**

* * *

Ziva stretched her neck, first to the right, then the left, she then bent over and wrapped her wrists around her ankles allowing for another good stretch. Standing back up she double checked her watch, it was 07:30, she'd done as Gibbs asked, she'd rested the previous night &amp; slept in, but now she needed to run.

As she set off down the path, her mind started to go over everything that had happened in the past 3 days, it had truly been a very hectic 3 days. She had no idea that her visit to Gibbs down in Portsmouth would have yielded such events, if she had not been walking out of the hospital with Gibbs at that precise moment, and if Gibbs hadn't heard whatever he had heard, then the family could quite possible have had to continue to live torn apart. She had been glad and maybe even proud that she had been able to help the family reunite.

Unlike her teammates she had known about Gibbs family, so her reaction to it all had been different. She had been able to move very quickly from the shock of finding out about them to the disgust at what MacDonald had done to them all. She knew there was evil in the world, she knew that people could be twisted, but she had never imagined anyone would have been game enough to try to do anything like MacDonald had against Gibbs. Did the man not realise who he was dealing with? She had to admit though that the man seemed quite delusional, and extremely arrogant, so he perhaps he thought he could get it over Gibbs, but boy was he wrong! The man had certainly paid the price for what he had done.

As she rounded a small pond her mind cast to her own father, she respected him, he had raised and trained her to protect their country. He had instructed her on how to deal with emotions in order to get her objective complete. She recalled thinking that Gibbs would have been a strict parent, one to discipline strongly and require total respect, just like her father had, I mean he was Gibbs! A marine, an NCIS agent, one who demanded perfection.

Yet over the last 3 days however, she had started to consider just how different he really was to her father. Yes he had been mad as hell when someone, anyone threatened his family. Her father would have hunted down the people as well, but she considered he would have done so, as he would not have wanted people to see his family as easy targets to take, and go after them to prove such a point and because it would not be good for the Mossad Director's family to be taken.

She pushed herself forward and faster as her thoughts continued to flow, she had seen Gibbs not allow his son to play that game on Abby's computer, and yes she had seen him be quite firm with his daughter when she had gotten back from her disappearance, but that was it. They had been alone for a fair while, so she could only assume that he had spoken at length with her about her actions. But that was it, once they were back in the lab he was cuddling with her and acting like she had not just majorly disobeyed him. Her father would definitely not have acted like Gibbs, her father would have strongly disciplined her, and her time in discipline would have been more than just an hour or so.

But it was more than that, Gibbs was being playful and so fun, it was really strange for her to see. It was like he had a light switch inside of him. He could go from tense &amp; solely focused on details about finding his wife where he was barking out orders to 30 seconds later, where he was laughing, cuddling, and playing around with his kids and their dog and he did it in front of everyone! Her father definitely never did anything like that, he would never have behaved liked that in front of other people, he rarely did it in privacy, but in clear view of others? No, that would not have happened!

And for her, this was the issue, she pushed herself even faster &amp; faster trying to work through her emotions. She had always believed that Gibbs had been like her father, only in the sense where she saw him as a father figure. But she had realised that she was totally incorrect, Gibbs and her father were polar opposite in the parental arena, you could not have two more opposite fathers in hers and Gibbs. She would have to majorly readjust her views on both men, and she wasn't sure how she would go with it. To know that even a man as tough as Gibbs could outwardly show such affection and love towards his children for the world to see, and her yet father never did was hard for her to take.

* * *

Tim buried his head into the pillow, hoping to ignore the knock at the door, it was too early to be up. After a few moments he groaned again, the person seemed to be trying to break down his door. Struggling he got out of bed "what?" he groaned as he opened the door &amp; did not expect the reply he got.

"McGee!" Abby yelled barging in "what are you doing here? You're not at work! Tony isn't at work! Ziva isn't at work! Gibbs didn't go home yesterday! You three should be at work! Gibbs should be at home!"

Tim just watched as she ranted &amp; raved, her arms were like lethal weapons at times like this, he just slumped against his table &amp; waited. He knew it was best to just let her get it out of her system. When she'd gotten a fair amount out of her system &amp; took a breath he spoke "what are you doing here Abs? Its zero eight hundred!" he still had an hour before he was going to get up!

"Exactly! You're not at work! Why!?" Abby demanded, when she'd gotten to work and none of them had been there, she'd waited a while, but none had shown up &amp; she was worried!

Tim sighed "Gibbs told us to meet at work at ten hundred Abs &amp; not a minute before"

Abby pulled up short "Gibbs wanted you to go in late?" he'd never ever condoned lateness, it was just the opposite.

"Ahhh today yea, he wanted us to rest, given everything that had happened over the last few days" Tim replied, wouldn't she have realised that?

"Oh right, yea, ok" Abby nodded, she supposed that was understandable "but why isn't Gibbs at home?!" she'd heard from Ducky, via Jimmy that he'd not gone home, but to Kelly &amp; Nix's place, she just didn't understand that. Why wouldn't they have gone to Gibbs's place? It was their home! And she'd done it up so nicely! Not alone, but she'd helped make it ready for them!

"Don't know Abs" Tim replied rubbing his eyes "don't think his family is ready to go there, they went to Kelly's place"

"Why wouldn't they want to go there? It's their home!" Abby remarked waving her hands.

"I don't know Abby, but could we maybe talk about this later? I'd like to get some more sleep, please!" Tim finished with a small plea.

Abby huffed "well I want to know why they wouldn't go there, it was all ready for them!"

Tim was a little confused by that statement, but right now "can we talk about this in an hour? You can stay, but quietly"

Abby huffed "but to be at work at ten hundred, you'd have to…."

"Abs!" Tim remarked interrupting her "I am going back to bed for an hour, I was going to get picked up by Agent Lane at zero nine thirty. If you'd like to drive me instead, you're welcome to stay. But I'm not going to stand and debate this with you now!" he was now wondering if he'd actually be able to get back to sleep.

"Agent Lane?" Abby asked, she didn't know he was picking them all up, he was already at work, and she didn't like not knowing so much! Especially as it was all related to her team!

Tim just shook his head "stay or go, but be quiet!" he remarked walking back into his room.

Tim closed his door &amp; laid back down, he was more than awake now, but he wasn't going to get back up, he'd rest for another hour. He was going to need all the rest he could get, he knew the next few days were going to be busy, they had so many reports to write, they had people to interrogate, statements to take, this was definitely going to be a busy week!

As he closed his eyes his thoughts drifted to how the family were doing, but mainly Kelly. Had she calmed down? He knew she was tense, overtired and very unsettled, he hoped she'd gotten some sleep and was feeling better. He could see himself becoming great friends with her, if not something more he mused. She was gorgeous, smart, very brave, cared deeply for her brother, she just had a lot on her shoulders, and it would probably take a while for her to get through it all. He hoped he could help her, even if it was just for a friendly ear. He'd already provided that, she hadn't spoken to him about what was really bothering her, they'd merely discussed trivial matters, but she obviously needed a distraction from whatever the issue had been &amp; he was happy to provide that.

* * *

Tony woke up &amp; stretched, ok, ouch that hurt, he looked at the clock, it was 08:30, he was being picked up in 40 minutes.

Groaning he sat up &amp; flexed his sprained wrist, yea that hurt, but it was marginally better than the day before, and he still had his pain meds to take. He knew he could manage the crutches he'd taken from the hospital yesterday, but he had to test out his ankle, using his good wrist to balance him, he gingerly stood up putting as much weight on his good foot as possible, once he was up, he eased the weight onto his sprained foot very gently. From experience he knew he had to careful with this first attempt or it would really hurt, he gently bounced on it, testing it. Yea, that still hurt, but like his wrist, it was marginally better today. He could manage it though &amp; he slowly but surely made his way to the bathroom to start getting ready.

Tony had to admit, the shower had been wonderful on his aching muscles, and the pain meds were definitely helping too, he'd managed to secure the straps to his ankle, wrist &amp; even one on his knee that was giving him a small amount of grief with reasonable ease. He was now dressed, sipping his morning coffee &amp; waiting for Agent Lane, he knew the week was going to be busy. With Gibbs having to divide his time between getting the reports, interviews &amp; alike done and being with his family he'd make sure he was across everything.

He would make sure to check everything that McGee &amp; Ziva did before it even went to Gibbs, nothing would get past him. He'd continue to be the Senior Field Agent that had made Gibbs so proud, that had him come &amp; get him, not that he wasn't confused about how he &amp; Shannon had been acting around him, he was utterly confused! But he'd made Gibbs proud, and he wanted to continue to do that.

He was pulled from his musing when his phone went with a message flipping his phone open he read it &amp; his eyes widened in surprise, it was Gibbs _"Do not think of arriving at work without having taken you pain meds DiNozzo!"_ While Tony was very surprised at getting that message from Gibbs, he couldn't help but chock a little at how it made him feel, Gibbs really cared. He of course knew that his boss did, but hell if he'd actually show it, only now he was showing it, he had to smile at that as he replied "yes boss"

* * *

Tim wondered if Abby was still in his place, he finished getting ready as he opened the door &amp; looked out, not quite sure of the reaction he'd get. "Abby" he called quietly, but he couldn't see her, he went towards his kitchen "Abs?" she wasn't here, hmmm…

Tim suddenly considered if maybe he'd been too harsh with her, maybe he should have called her yesterday? He'd just been so tired that when he'd gotten home he collapsed on the couch &amp; just starred at whatever came onto his TV screen, not even caring what he watched. That though didn't last long before he made himself some sandwiches, it was the quickest thing he could do, before he took himself off to bed, it was the first time in a very long time that he'd gone to bed before 21:00 with the intention of sleeping!

He'd go see her as soon they got into work, as he started to eat his cereal his mind was again drawn back to the comment she made about Gibbs place being all ready, what did that mean? He just didn't get that remark, so he'd have to have a talk with her. He'd thought she would have stayed &amp; wanted to talk about it when he got up, he thought she'd give him a lift? Something was obviously bothering her, but he was pulled from his musing by his phone it was a text from Tony _'be there in 10'_. He swallowed the last bite of his cereal &amp; headed to get his gear, this would be the start of a very busy week, but hopefully not as eventful as the previous one ended.

* * *

**A/N: Well, it seems they've all got their own thoughts running through their heads, Tim's now concerned about both Kelly &amp; Abby, Ziva's trying to adjust her perspective on Gibbs and her own upbringing really… and Tony, well, he's trying to really step up &amp; make Gibbs proud. How will they all go getting these and the weeks worth of work?**

**How though is the morning fairing for the Gibbs clan? Kelly did mention something about work, how exactly will Gibbs handle finding out about where &amp; what her job involves?**

**You know I love to hear your thoughts/comments, so review away! More up soon!**


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: Sorry for the delay folks, here's a new chapter! To my recent followers/favourites welcome aboard! So glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, thank you! I really love &amp; appreciate hearing your thoughts!**

**Gust Reviewer: Thanks for the review: Ziva, she does have a ****few things she has to work through. As for Abby, she's got stuff she needs to realise too, she'll have her own struggles with everything. Glad you enjoyed the Team chapter**

**Momcat: Thanks for your review! Glad you can enjoy Buster in this story, he is pretty fun! So is Gibbs :) As for Kelly, she's been through a great deal and while she now has her family around her, it will take her a while to get through everything. Her parents realise this, besides they have their own issues to deal with &amp; it will take time for them to all get through things, as for her reaction to Stacey, she will rectify this on next meeting. And her brother Harry? He's Kelly childhood friend, so Kelly fell into a comfortable friendship with him, a familiar face always helps people cope with extreme stress. The team are definitely there, and will continue to be there. And a****s for Tim, he isn't heartbroken, and please remember, this is set at the end of season 3. He is still fairly raw, geeky &amp; a little unsure of himself too, but he hasn't been through the various ladies yet, so he doesn't have that history to deal with.**

**Now, let's see how the family doing this morning?**

* * *

Gibbs woke up smiling, he could feel a body clinging to him, he lowered his head &amp; pressed a kiss to his girl's head as he wrapped his arms around her, he felt her nestle closer into him and he just loved that. He could get used to waking up like this, with one of his family nested into him, he could get very used to it! While he wished he could have slept in the same bed as his wife, neither of them wanted the events of the previous night to rear its head again. So they'd decided to split up, each sleeping in each of their kid's rooms &amp; thus allowing them to be in their own beds.

He had started off in his son's room, wanting to let mother &amp; daughter continue to try to mend their fractured relationship, but at around 02:00 he'd woken up a little sore. After a quick trip to the kitchen where he downed some pain meds, he'd gone into his girl's room only to find his wife awake and after a quick but very quiet chat they'd decided to switch beds, both of them had wanted to split their night with their kids.

Gibbs had to admit the movie that they'd watched last night was a little funny and his wife was right, those kids created mischievous mayhem indeed! He just prayed his son never acted on any of the ideas in that movie! They'd watched a second movie, well kind of, about 30 minutes into it, all of them were fading, but his girl was almost asleep, and given his condition, he couldn't let her completely fall asleep on the couch because he'd then not have been able to move her. So they'd called it a night &amp; between him and his wife, they'd gotten her into bed before all falling into the beds themselves.

As he looked around his girl's room again his eyes couldn't help but rest again on the photos on her bedside table, he was loving staring at his wedding photo, but he was still getting a funny feeling about the other photo. His son's grin was there for the world to see, he was looking utterly content on the shoulders of this Michael boy as the pair posed for the picture. And as for the Michael boy, he certainly looked clean cut &amp; his grin was just as big as his son's, he just couldn't shake the feeling about this boy, and there was something that he couldn't quite see under the boy's singlet, something he thought could be important, he had a hunch as to what they could be, were they? could they be? He was pulled from his musing though when his girl started stirring.

"Muummm" Kelly groaned as she woke up, it didn't feel like her mum, but then who could it be?

Gibbs couldn't help but smile "you flatter me baby girl" he whispered, he rubbed his hand up &amp; down her back.

Kelly smiled but was curious "where's mum?"

"We swapped during the night angel, mum's with Nix" Gibbs answered, he lifted her face to look at him "good morning my angel baby girl" he smiled before giving her a kiss to her forehead.

"Morning dad" Kelly replied with a small smile, having him there when she woke up was a pretty big relief, just having that security was something she'd missed terribly.

Gibbs loved hearing those words but he wanted to reassure her about something "Whatever today brings, it brings. But remember, it doesn't matter what feelings or emotions go through this head right here (he gently tapped her forehead) I want you to share it with me &amp; mum. We will never judge you angel, but sharing our thoughts is the only way to work through it. And we'll get through it all, do you believe me?" he needed to know if he'd gotten through to her or not.

Kelly could see her father felt sure of himself, she thought about it "I think so" it was the best she could do right now.

"I'll take that, and soon enough you'll be sure" Gibbs nodded "I just need you to know that for the next week or so, it may be a little boring, we have to be at navyyard &amp; write up a whole bunch of reports and stuff, we have to do statements and…" he would have continued but got interrupted

"I have to go to work" Kelly interrupted him

"I'm sure they'll understand you taking some time" Gibbs remarked, though he had no clue where she worked, maybe it was in some computer place given she'd studied that at college.

"Today's my first day!" Kelly remarked, she suddenly sat up quickly &amp; looked at the clock, her eyes widened in horror, it was 08:20! She had like no time to get ready, she had to be out the door in like 10 minutes "I have to go!"

"Kell! Kelly stop for a second" Gibbs pleaded as he got up as quickly as possible.

"Look, I know I have to come &amp; give my statements, but I have to go to work! It's my very first day!" Kelly replied, she threw her door open &amp; raced to the bathroom. She didn't even have time to shower! This wasn't good, how could she not have set her alarm?!

"Kell, just stop for a second please" Gibbs pleaded again following her into the bathroom "I can call them and…"

"No!" Kelly replied firmly "I signed a contract, I have a responsibility to start today, I can't not go!"

"I'm not saying that, all I'm asking for is for you to stop for just a minute" Gibbs said calmly, he could see just how much it meant to her to go "let's come up with a solution that will work, because I doubt you're really in the right mind frame to start and give it your best shot"

"Is everything ok?" Shannon asked cautiously from the door, she'd heard raised voices and her husband's comments just confused her.

"I have to be at work in like half an hour!" Kelly exclaimed "can you two leave?" she needed to get ready &amp; that wouldn't happen if her parents were standing in the bathroom with her.

Shannon suddenly understood her husband's remarks "Kell angel, perhaps dad is right, maybe it might not be the best idea to start today, you can't possibly be in the right mind frame to give this your best effort"

"And since when would something like that stop me having to do something?" Kelly retorted "I wasn't exactly in the best mind frame when I had to move my brother to DC or make the kind decisions someone my age should never have to make! A day at work should be relatively easy in comparison"

Shannon swallowed, her daughter made a fairly good point "I know that Kelly, but you don't have to continue to do it." she then considered taking a different angle "from what you told me about the lady at the company that interviewed you, she seemed like she really cared about you and the situation, I'm sure she would…"

Kelly had to interrupt her "What, understand that I lied to them? That both my parents whom I said were dead are in fact alive? That my grandmother &amp; one of my grandfathers are alive? And that the one grandfather I supposedly had left was the biggest egotistical bastard in the entire universe? What exactly would they understand?"

Gibbs was just looking at his daughter wide eyed, she had some very good points, how would they take, well, all of that.

"That you're not going in to work" Nix stated from the door of the bathroom.

Kelly stared at her brother, he said it so matter-of-factly &amp; he was holding their house phone "what did you just do?"

"I called your office, spoke to that Vivian lady, said something pretty drastic has come up &amp; that you couldn't go into work today" Nix answered simply.

"You did what?" Kelly demanded, not only had he called the place she was about to start working at, but he'd not even spoken with her boss, no, he'd spoken with her boss's boss? Really?

"I called them, I did ask to speak with Lucy, but she wasn't in, so I asked to speak to that Vivian lady, we had met briefly" Nix pointed out. He'd had to go with her to her interview, not that he actually went into it, but he'd been waiting outside the room &amp; met, not just her boss that was interviewing her, being Lucy, but Lucy's boss &amp; one of the owners of the company, Viviane "I didn't say what happened but said it was pretty major. She asked if there was anything she could do &amp; I asked if she could come to the Navy yard today. Her &amp; her husband will be at NCIS at 13:30"

Kelly was joined by her parents as they all stared at him startled "they're what?" she whispered

"They're coming into NCIS at 13:30, they have a few meetings this morning they can't move, but they'll be there after that" Nix answered

Gibbs shared a look with his wife, well that at least sorted one issue out, thankfully, but that didn't mean he wasn't taken aback by his son's actions. He was surprised at how mature he sounded &amp; that he'd heard the conversation &amp; taken upon himself to do what he did, he couldn't help but feel proud as punch!

Shannon let out a smile at her son's actions "That was very thoughtful of your Phoenix, it will give us all some time to get ready for the meeting"

Nix gave his mum a small smile trying to advert his sister's gaze, she didn't really seem happy about it.

Shannon knew that time was short, she'd been about to get up &amp; get everyone going "Nix darling, why don't you take first shower, we'll get breakfast organised in the meantime" she also had a suspicion about something &amp; thought it would better if Nix was otherwise occupied. She knew her daughter was about to say something &amp; wanted to beat her to the punch "Can you show me where the frying pan is Kelly? I'll quickly whip up some eggs"

"Sure" Nix offered

Kelly let out a loud breath "fine"

Gibbs followed his wife &amp; daughter out towards the kitchen, he'd seen that look on his wife before, she was getting ready for a discussion that could become intense so he tried best to prepare himself for whatever it was. But he saw a small motion from his wife looking at him &amp; pointing towards the hall, or anywhere else "I'm going to go check on Buster" he offered, before making his way out the back.

Shannon smiled at her husband's pickup of her silent request, and waited until he'd left the room before facing her daughter "Kelly darling, I'm sure part of your feelings right now are geared towards ensuring you start work off on the right foot, but correct me if I'm wrong, you haven't told dad exactly what kind of job it is, have you? Does he know about your studies?"

Kelly had leaned herself against the kitchen counter, and just looked down "he knows I did Computer Science" she said quietly.

"But not your second degree" Shannon remarked quietly, she now understood why Kelly was well, emotional right now. This was a trait she got from her father, when something highly emotional came to the fore that she was scared to talk about a wall went up &amp; she used anger to shield herself from having to discuss it, only if she was completely honest, he'd show less than her, and that said something! And right now, she was probably building a wall to protect herself against what she thought her father's reaction would be her chosen line of study "and you're a little worried about what dad may say?"

Kelly just nodded, how'd her mum always realise these things?

Shannon gave her daughter a sad smile as she approached her, taking her daughters hands into her own she spoke gently "what did I tell you, time &amp; time again about what he would say?"

Kelly just looked towards the ground "that he'd be proud, no matter what I chose to study, but… it's different now"

"How so?" Shannon asked

Kelly sighed "Cause it is, Mac he was…."

"Stop right there!" Shannon interrupted her "nothing, nothing you have done or could possibly ever do in the future can compare to that man. Dad will not see it that way either!" she took a breath "yes, I wasn't that pleased at first when you chose it, I will admit that. But it was more because I didn't want you choosing something simply to try to help our situation, I wanted you to choose something you genuinely liked and enjoyed doing. But, and this Kelly is a very big but, when I saw how much you were enjoying it &amp; saw the passion you had for it and put into it I realised you were doing something you enjoyed and I have no doubt you will excel"

Kelly gave her mother a small smile.

"Now, what's say we go &amp; speak to dad &amp; tell him just smart you really are" Shannon said as she held out her hand "yes?"

* * *

Gibbs had managed to finally pull Buster off himself, seemed this dog was obsessed with receiving petting, but was now happy to play a bit of fetch. He wondered just what the girls were talking about, he also wondered what kind of job his girl had. The big boss was happy to come into the navyyard and speak with Kelly, he wasn't sure what kind of organisation that would really happen in, especially for an employee that hadn't even started working there.

"Good boy" Gibbs smiled, as he ruffled Buster's fur upon retrieving the latest ball. He saw the pair come outside, and his wife motion him towards the outdoor chairs, so he promptly went over &amp; joined them.

Kelly sat down &amp; smiled as Buster instantly joined her at her feet "morning boy" she smiled giving him a kiss.

Shannon gave her husband a reassuring smile as he sat down "Jethro darling, I know you're aware that our girl here is both talented and smart"

Gibbs smiled "she's been smart since birth"

"That she has" Shannon agreed "and I know you're aware that she studied Computer Science at College, which she graduated from with top honours"

Gibbs smiled "yeap, she helped us hack into Mac's security system, as did her brother" he was not going forget watching that!

Kelly saw her mother now giving her the look "I've done it before"

"Yes, I'm aware" Shannon replied, she turned to her husband "I hope you're home security system is hack proof!

Because between the pair of them… they could hack, well… let's move on" she finished a smile

Kelly grinned at her mother, her mum was well aware of their combined hacking attempts.

Gibbs eyes widened, he didn't even have a working alarm system, let alone a home security system! He realised he needed to get McGee onto that ASAP! Maybe he'd speak to Ted about what system he had in place too.

"What you might not know yet is that she graduated school at the age of 15 &amp; had her Computer Science degree by 18" Shannon smiled with pride.

Gibbs had to admit that did surprise him! "Always knew she was a smarty pants" he said with a smile to his girl, he was glad to see a small one returned.

"Yes, she certainly got those genes of **_yours_**" Shannon said with a smirk to her husband, she got one returned in reply. She took a further breath before revealing this next bit of information. Even though she told her daughter that her dad would be nothing but proud, she had to admit she was a little concerned about his instant reaction. "She then went on to do a second degree"

Gibbs considered that seemed reasonable enough, 18 was hardly an age to start working, so why not a second course? He was curious "yea, what'd you do Kells?"

Kelly looked to her mum, hoping she'd answer.

"She decided for a more traditional degree for her post-graduate studies" Shannon remarked "she did Law" she knew it was far better to just say it, than keep sugar coating it, all she waited for now was the reaction. She prayed he'd not give their daughter a bad one.

"Law" Gibbs repeated, his daughter had studied law? Really? He was not expecting that, not one little bit! Why'd she decide that? It was so very different to Computers.

Right at this moment Shannon wasn't sure which way it would go "yes, and like Computer Science, she graduated with top honours, she even won the Mock Trial Challenge in her final semester"

Kelly chewed on her bottom lip, she just saw her dad sitting there, he hadn't said a word, was he hating her choice in study? She tried to keep calm by running her hands through Buster's fur.

Gibbs could see his daughter looked nervous, but he was trying to process this, his daughter had studied law? She'd decided to study the same thing that Mac had made his arrogant profession out of? Was that what her job was in or was it a computer job "the job you've got?"

"Legal Secretary" Kelly whispered, she had no idea what her dad was thinking of her choice of career, and she wasn't liking it.

Shannon could see her husband was still obviously processing it, she was now having serious concerns that he'd say something that wouldn't go down too well with their daughter. She knew it wasn't really fair to lay it on him so suddenly, but really how else could they handle it right now. He needed to know before her bosses came to meet with them &amp; they'd hardly have time when they got into the navyyard. She'd give him a few more minutes to process before she said anything further.

Kelly really wasn't liking this silence, to her it meant one thing, her dad hated her choice in career, she went to go back inside, not wanting to hear her dad actually voice his thoughts. She didn't get far though.

Gibbs had to admit he was rather shocked at this, he'd never expected his girl to want to do this kind of work, but as he'd looked at her, he could see she was getting very nervous if not antsy. He realised she was nervous about his reaction and the look on her face she was getting worse, she was obviously very concerned &amp; when she'd gotten out of her chair he reacted instantly.

Gibbs pulled his girl into his hold before she could even take 3 steps, he sat them both back down, he wrapped his arms around her &amp; pulled her in close not caring about the discomfort on his rib cage "It wouldn't matter to me what you study Kells, you could choose anything &amp; as long as you do your best, which it sounds like you've done, I'd be proud."

Shannon breathed a sigh of relief, she knew he'd be proud, but there was always a chance of an instant reaction going the wrong way. She was all too aware of his dislike for lawyers, and that stemmed from Mac being one. She could see though that her daughter was still looking a little unsure of herself.

Gibbs rested his head on his girl's shoulder "and this is just me, but I'd say you'll make a much better lawyer than Mac ever was" he finished off by placing a kiss on her cheek. He was damn certain that no matter what the situation his daughter would do better than that man.

Kelly finally gave her dad a smile, relived more than anything, as she leaned back into dad's embrace to feel his warmth.

"Well, I think we need to get breakfast organised" Shannon suggested as she rose from her chair

"Whoof!" Buster barked at her

Shannon looked down at him "I suppose you'd like some food too would you?"

"Whoof! Whoof!" Buster barked again as he went right up to her &amp; looked up.

Shannon saw the dog was now staring at her with puppy dog eyes "I suppose that can be arranged" she diverted her gaze "could you feed him while I sort breakfast?" she asked the pair of people watching her.

"I'll feed him" Nix offered coming outside freshly showered "come on boy"

"Excuse me, you're going the wrong way" Shannon remarked seeing her son walk back into the house.

"I'm going to the laundry" Nix remarked

"We feed him there" Kelly added, she was still seated on her dad's lap.

Shannon didn't like this idea, she didn't want him eating where the clothes were washed &amp; handled "I think he can eat outside"

"Feeding him outside can draw bugs &amp; the elements into his food, don't want him getting sick. We feed him in the laundry, on a mat &amp; clean up after he's done. The only thing we leave out is his water" Kelly remarked

Gibbs suddenly felt both his wife &amp; daughter looking at him, oh crap, they were both hoping for him to sway the issue "he's used to being fed in the laundry, so for now let's keep doing that until we can look at a better place that will keep his food clear of bugs &amp; stuff" he suggested hoping it would help.

Shannon conceded defeat "ok, that's a fair point. Kell darling why don't you grab the next shower"

"yeap" Gibbs agreed giving his girl a small tap "off you go, mum &amp; I still need showers too before Ducky gets here"

Gibbs followed his family back inside &amp; watched as his kids went separate directions, he followed his wife into the kitchen area wanting to help but also "law?" he was still trying to wrap his head around it.

Shannon should have known that the conversation from outside wouldn't have ended so quickly "yes Jethro, law. I know your feelings about the occupation, as does your daughter. But for her sake, as well as yours, please move past it. She did not decide to study it to be like Mac, in fact the opposite is true. She thought it could help our situation &amp; she wanted to help others not have to go through what we did."

Gibbs listened, and hearing the reasoning hurt his heart "she should do something she enjoys now" he couldn't say he wasn't proud that his girl had chosen a field to try to help them, as well as ensure others didn't go through what they did. It was the same reason he joined NIS, but now, she should do something that she enjoys.

"She's passionate about it Jethro, very passionate" Shannon remarked, thinking back to that Mock Trial, maybe a little too passionate. "She wants to focus on family court matters, and I believe this firm that she got a job in does that"

Gibbs nodded, he would have said something further, but he heard the doorbell go "Duck's a bit early" he noted.

Shannon looked at the clock on the oven as she heated the frying pan "or not"

Gibbs looked where she was looking &amp; his eyes widened, it was already 09:20! "Shit! We're running late!" they should be leaving in like 10 minutes! "We'll get breakfast on the way, go shower"

"Jethro!" Shannon said trying to calm him "would you relax please, go let Ducky in, I'm already in the middle of breakfast &amp; Kelly's in the shower already. We'll eat, we'll quickly shower &amp; go. It's not the end of the world"

Gibbs walked as quickly as possible down the hall "hurry up Kells! We're running late!" he called through the bathroom in passing. Reaching the front door he quickly unlocked it &amp; opened it, to reveal just who he was expecting "come in Duck, we're running late"

"Thank you Jethro, and not to bother, there's still plenty of time" Ducky greeted him, as he entered this residence for the first time.

Gibbs headed back down the hall &amp; heard the shower still going "Kells! Hurry up!"

"Jethro!" Shannon called "leave her alone, she's only been in there for a few minutes" she remarked meeting him in the hall, she opened the door "don't overly rush Kells" she closed the door &amp; was greeted with a perplexed look on her husband's face "we are not all marines that shower in 3 minutes flat, you have to allow the rest of time to actually clean our bodies"

Gibbs smirked at his wife "I do clean myself thoroughly &amp; I can teach her how"

Shannon eyed him "not in this lifetime you won't be, your girl does not need to know how to bath in 3 minutes. Now your breakfast is ready, I suggest you have it before it goes cold" she will never understand how someone, anyone could properly bath themselves in only 3 minutes.

Kelly opened the bathroom door "I'm do…" she started to yell only to stop in her tracks at both her parents standing outside the bathroom door. She looked between them not quite sure what was going, she'd heard her dad yell twice, but then her mum's reply, she wasn't really sure what was going on "shower's free"

"I'll shower, Kells you can have my breakfast" Gibbs offered as he sidestepped his girl &amp; giving her a kiss and entering the bathroom.

Kelly nodded "thanks" she took a step out of the room &amp; saw Ducky, her eyes widened "ah hi, excuse me" she muttered as she hurried down the hall back into her room.

Shannon had watched her husband go into the bathroom &amp; just couldn't help herself, she opened the door "I expect you sitting down ready for breakfast in 5 minutes, dressed and all marine" he thinks they can shower so quickly, he can lead the way.

Gibbs grinned "yes ma'am!" he'll be done in 4 he thought to himself.

Shannon looked back to see Ducky looking quite well, he seemed to be trying to look anywhere but at her "apologises Ducky, didn't mean for you to have to see or hear that, he can just be…."

"A tad stubborn and marine drilled" Ducky offered with a small smile.

"Quite" Shannon nodded "please come &amp; have a seat, Jethro should be ready for you to look at him in say, ohh 8 minutes?" she finished with a small smirk.

Ducky just smiled "I shall time him" he followed Shannon down into the living area. He was quite impressed with the residence, it was an art-deco style duplex home, but it was more than that, it had a homely feel. He was glad that the family seemed to be ok this morning, he just hoped this enjoyable feeling lasted.

"Phoenix! Don't feed him your eggs!" Shannon exclaimed.

Ducky just gave an internal chuckle, the grin on the boy's face was proof that the family would be ok in the long run.

* * *

**A/N: Gibbs seemed to have handled that pretty well, and I think Shannon's right, her girl is just as talented as her father in building walls for emotional issues, could this be something father &amp; daughter work together on? But it seems that the Gibbs family are running late, just how late will they be? and how will the team react? And Kelly's big boss's are coming into NCIS, how will that go?**

**I'm pretty busy with university but I will do my best to get a new chapter up as soon as I can. You know I love to read your thoughts/comments, so review away!**


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: Hi All, I'm so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out folks, but what can I say, Reg Life has been crazy! To my recent followers/favourites, welcome aboard, so glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, thank you so ****much, i love hearing your thoughts! **

**Guest Reviewer: Momcat: Glad you've got the differences sorted out for the 2 stories. Kelly will be a great Lawyer one day &amp; Gibbs will be fine with it, in the end! Nix, yea, he's a typical brother, but he's a caring one :) Buster scene's are fun!**

**Now, this chapter did finish where I had planned it to, but I wanted to get out what I had written, so here you go..**

* * *

Tony sat at his desk checking his emails, he flashed a look across to Ziva and then to Tim, both were doing similar to him, he then looked to the desk diagonally across from his, and it was empty, vacant &amp; that had never happened before. The team had never beaten Gibbs into the office, he'd never, ever been late! And add this to the fact that he'd given them all a sleep in, it was even more surprising.

"Good Morning" Jenn greeted the team as she entered the bullpen

"Morning ma'am" Tim replied

"Good Morning Director" Ziva greeted

"Morning" Tony replied.

Jenn looked at the trio, they looked rested &amp; a little better than yesterday, but one chair was missing "Gibbs in the conference room?" she'd reserved it all week for his family to camp out in knowing full well that Gibbs would bring his family with him.

"Ahh, no Director" Tony replied, he flashed a look to his teammates before continuing "He isn't in yet"

Jenn looked at Tony startled "Gibbs isn't here?" surely not! She looked at her watch, it 10:25, he'd never been late in his life!

"No" Tony shook his head, glad she was as shocked as they were "Ducky did message to say he was at Gibbs place at 09:30, and they may be a tad late"

Jenn just couldn't believe "Late? Gibbs?" was there was a problem? Why would they be late, especially after giving the team permission to arrive late.

Tim saw the utter shock on her face, he was right there with her, Agent Lane had them all at work at 09:55, he would have assumed that Gibbs and his family would have been there already, but they'd found an empty bullpen, an empty conference room too, then they checked downstairs &amp; he hadn't signed in yet.

Tony just nodded "yupp" he said popping the 'p' "you ever known him to be late?"

"Never" Jenn replied, not even when they were in Paris and were well, otherwise occupied, did he allow them to be late for a meet or surveillance requirement, it wasn't Gibbs to be late.

"Maybe it took his family longer to get up?" Tim suggested, maybe the family weren't morning people.

"Maybe Gibbs insisted on stopping for coffee at his diner, it is out of the way from Kelly's place" Ziva mused, she was finding it rather odd that Gibbs was late, even with family in tow. Wouldn't he get them all sorted in time to be on time?

"Maybe they slept in" Tony offered, he could have quite happily slept longer himself.

Jenn just looked between the trio, she didn't even know what to say, but she saw Abby approach &amp; she looked quiet, which wasn't Abby "Abby, are you ok?"

Tim saw her walk in, he hadn't wanted to go down yet to see her, he'd been waiting for Gibbs to get in before disappearing, she was still though looking off, at least she wasn't ranting anymore.

Abby flashed a look around, she saw Tony, Ziva, Tim, and the Director, but no Gibbs, Tim said they'd be at 10:00, but that had come &amp; gone "I was just coming up to say hi, Tim said everyone would be in half an hour ago, and Gibbs hasn't come…. He normally…"

"Gibbs is running late, I'm sure he'll come &amp; say hello when he gets in" Jenn replied trying to sooth her, knowing full well that the first thing Gibbs did of a morning was to go say hello to Abby. One thing she had already spoken to Ducky about was Abby &amp; her reaction to it all. Abby had been Gibbs's surrogate daughter for so long, and she knew that Gibbs dropped everything to help her, so she was going to clearly feel the change in pecking order for Gibbs's priorities.

Abby's eyes widened in shock "Gibbs never runs late!" she whispered "what if there's a problem?" she asked more loudly.

"Ducky message Tony to say they may be a little late &amp; if they're not here within 15 minutes, he will call Ducky, ok?" Jenn replied, she had had the same thought, and had considered getting him to call already. She had taken a breath though, and realised that if it had been anyone else that was late, she would wait at least an hour before starting to call, she was only waiting 45 minutes, so that was something.

Abby nodded as she chewed her bottom lip.

Jenn gave her a small smile "I think Balboa is about to get back with some evidence, why don't you go get ready. I'll tell Gibbs to come see you, I'm sure he'll be in soon"

Ziva watched Abby head off, she looked upset &amp; wondered what that was about.

Jenn turned back to Tony "If he's not here in 10, call Ducky"

Tony nodded "I'll call in 5" he was about do it anyway.

Jenn gave him a nod &amp; headed off back up the stairs.

Tony turned his attention back to his emails when he heard the lift ting &amp; then he heard that voice he knew.

"Come on" Gibbs urged, he couldn't believe they were 35 minutes late, he was never late, it was really rubbing him the wrong way.

Shannon shook her head "Jethro honestly, calm down, I'm sure its not the end of the world to be a little late, one day" he literally tried to throw her through a shower, throw them into the car &amp; they'd had a standoff as to who would drive, how he thought he could drive with a bump shoulder &amp; arm was beyond her!

Tony watched as a very flustered looking Ducky emerged from the lift, he'd never seen the man so… out of sorts.

"I have to say my dear, you are correct" Ducky said looking at Shannon as he got off the lift, he turned his gaze to his friend "I am never driving you again Jethro!" that was not a pleasant experience! The man just never stopped trying to tell him how to drive.

Gibbs smirked "you were going to slow Duck"

"He was doing the speed limit Jethro, he can't go faster than that!" Shannon retorted

Gibbs shook his head "come on" he urged his family again, they were still half on the lift, he was trying to herd them, but they just weren't budging!

"Kelly, Phoenix, move out of your father's way. He apparently wants to run to his desk" Shannon retorted

Tim shared a look of surprise with Tony, he was very taken by the conversation they could hear, he was stunned more like it! He saw the same shocked surprise on the faces of those around &amp; looking up, he saw Jenn was staring just as surprised as they were.

Kelly &amp; Nix both stepped to the side, neither could say that they really enjoyed the experience of their dad trying to throw them about.

Shannon held her left hand open "there you go motor mouth, motor your way in the right direction"

Gibbs finally stepped off the lift &amp; smiled at his wife "I know exactly where I want to motor you to, Mrs Gibbs" he finished with a grin &amp; raised eyebrow.

"Thought you were running late Mr Gibbs" Shannon replied with just a big of a grin.

Ziva shared a look with Tony, huh? She was confused!

Gibbs shook his head, but this time he smiled as he brought her into his side, he pulled her close &amp; whispered "soon Mrs Gibbs, soon"

Shannon just smiled, she looked forward to it.

Gibbs led his family towards his bullpen and as he approached he saw Jenn approach too "Morning Director"

Jenn's eyes widened, firstly, she was surprised that he'd been late, secondly she'd been surprised at the conversation they'd just heard but now he was smiling at her &amp; actually said good morning to her, and not just grunted? Interesting! "Good Morning Agent Gibbs, Mrs Gibbs, Kelly, Phoenix" she had to remember to play nice, be professional.

"Good morning" Shannon greeted "I apologise for being late, took us a little while to get going this morning"

"Not a problem, we've just never known your husband to be late, ever" Jenn replied, she had to say something.

"And I never will again" Gibbs remarked

Shannon said nothing, but looked at her daughter giving her a smile with a raised eyebrow.

Kelly pressed her lips together, she knew exactly what her mum was thinking.

Gibbs looked between his girls and saw their unspoken exchange "one time, you two can't forget that can you?"

"Apparently today makes twice" Shannon smirked.

Tony &amp; Ziva just looked at each, neither could work out what were they talking about &amp; what was going on with Gibbs?

Shannon ignored her husband's smirk &amp; turned her attention to someone else "good morning Anthony"

Tony had no idea why she'd singled him out, but knew he had to reply "Good morning ma'am" he answered

"How are you feeling?" Shannon enquired, she'd made her husband text him reminding him to take his pain meds.

"Fine thanks" Tony answered, but he felt her steely gaze resting on him, it was as bad as Gibbs's stare "a little sore, but the meds help, I'll be fine" he said correcting his statement.

Shannon was glad for the amendment "glad to hear it, make sure you keep taking them" she turned her attention to Ziva.

Jenn watched as Shannon enquired about the well being of all three, she had to admit surprise at how much the woman was concerned with the team, she barley knew them. Granted they'd helped track her down &amp; get her out of the mess, and yes they helped retrieve her children, but she'd only been around for what 2 days worth of interactions really, and she was already what? Playing mother hen, what sort of person did that?

"I'm glad you were able to get some rest Timothy" Shannon replied, all of her husband's team had looked utterly dead on their feet yesterday &amp; she was glad they were all looking somewhat more rested this morning.

"Me too ma'am" Tim replied, but he flashed a look to Tony as soon as she shifted her focus, she was really, really interested in them already? But he saw Kelly move closer &amp; she seemed better than the day before "hi"

Kelly smiled "hey"

Shannon flashed a look between the pair, she was again getting a little feeling about her girl's feelings.

"Taylor &amp; the other teams here yet?" Gibbs asked his SFA.

"Not yet boss" Tony replied "Lt Taylor said they'd be going into their department HQ before heading here, should be here soon though"

Gibbs nodded, but he wanted to get his family comfortable, well as comfortable as possible before he got down to work "Let me get you guys settled in the conference room, and we'll then get started"

"It's all ready for you, booked clear for the week" Jenn stated

"Thank you Director" Gibbs nodded in appreciated

Ziva blinked, first Shannon had enquired quite thoroughly about her wellbeing, but now Gibbs was being, well more polite to the Director that she ever seen!

"You're welcome" Jenn replied, but she was rather taken aback by his appreciative tone now.

"Let's go" Gibbs gestured towards his family "don't put the bag down pal, you'll need it, so bring it with us"

"It's heavy" Nix groaned

Gibbs himself had one bag on his good shoulder already, but knew he could manage it "Let me take it pal" he offered as approached his boy.

"I've got it darling" Shannon interrupted as he took hold of the bag and placed it on her free shoulder, she saw the quizzical look she was getting "your shoulder" was all she said in response to her husband.

Gibbs nodded with a small smile "come on" he motioned.

Leading his family down the hall &amp; into the conference room Gibbs was surprised to see that the table had been shifted up one end of the room &amp; the futon from Abby's lap was now laying across the other end of the room, someone had obviously gone to a small amount of trouble to make this room a little more comfortable for them.

Kelly followed her parents into the room, it was a simple meeting room "we're stuck in here for a week?"

"No Kell" Gibbs said as he placed the bag he was carrying onto the table "this will just be home base for you guys while we're here is all. You can go down to Abby's lab, come to the squad room, go outside for a walk. I just want you to have somewhere that you can spread out in &amp; be a little comfortable" he took a breath "in fact, give me 10 minutes, and we'll go down &amp; see Abby, still have to introduce mum to her, we'll then go outside for a quick walk so you can see what's around here &amp; all, ok?"

"I'll meet you after you see Abby" Kelly answered, she still wasn't really liking her that much, she was just too in her face.

All that Shannon knew about this Abby was that she was the forensic scientist that worked for NCIS, but the way her daughter spoke gave her cause for curiosity as well as worry.

"Kell" Gibbs signed, he knew that both his kids were still very cautious about her, he could tell both felt she was too much, too exuberant, but he needed to try to bridge this dilemma. His girl probably more so given how she first saw Abby.

"What?" Kelly asked

"She means well Kelly &amp; she helped us a great deal in tracking mum, she's just a little exuberant is all" Gibbs replied

"I know she did, but do you really think exuberant is the word for her?" Kelly asked as she raised an eyebrow " She's more than exuberant, she's…."

"Weird" Nix supplied

Shannon was really wondering what this Abby was like given her children's comments, but given her husbands comments about her helping them she did want to meet the lady &amp; get her own assessment.

Gibbs was about to try to say something else when there was knock at the door, and it opened, he smiled at his friend.

"Morning" Ted greeted, as he led his wife &amp; son into the room.

"Morning" Gibbs greeted

"Hey" Harry greeted his friend

Kelly smiled "Hey"

"Morning" Martha smiled "how'd you all sleep?"

"As well as can be Martha, thank you, hope you all got some sleep too" Shannon greeted

"We slept well" Martha replied "but I thought a few mouths might be a little hungry this morning"

"Remember me telling you about the wicked cheese &amp; chocolate danishes squirt?" Harry asked

"Yea" Nix replied already eyeing the boxes that Harry &amp; Martha were holding.

Harry grinned &amp; beckoned Nix over to the table he'd placed the boxes on "take a look"

Nix looked inside &amp; his eyes glazed, one Danish, two pockets, one with cheese one with chocolate, yumm! He immediately reached for one.

"Excuse me, did we not just eat?" Shannon asked her son

"Don't we need pastries with our coffees &amp; hot chocolates?" Ted countered as he laid the tray of drinks down.

"We do" Gibbs agreed

Shannon rolled her eyes at the pair, but far be it for her to curtail this right now "very well, but I think I shall have.." she considered it as she looked over the pastries and saw one thing she wanted "think I'll have that red velvet cupcake" she knew that was one his favourite cake fillings.

Gibbs gave her a small smile as he surveyed the various items Martha had brought "you can have that, I'll have this vanilla slice" he grinned, that was one of her favourites.

"I was going to have that!" Kelly sighed, she'd eyed already, it looked delicious!

Shannon gave her husband a smirk "well Jethro?" she knew he couldn't deny her it.

Gibbs looked across at his girl, typical! "Let's share" he offered

"Fine" Kelly agreed, but she smirked "but I get first bite, and I'm also going to have one of the danishes then" she wasn't going to let her dad take first bite &amp; consume it all!

"She's got your number already" Shannon chuckled, the look on his face said it all!

Gibbs just smiled as they all took their pickings, he of course allowed his girl to have as much of the vanilla slice as she wanted.

Shannon could see they were all fairly relaxed &amp; approached someone whom had been a very good friend quietly "Martha, I was hoping we could ask you &amp; Ted a favour"

"Of course Shannon, anything, what do you need?" Martha replied, she was happy to help with anything.

"Kelly was due to start work today, and I'm sure you can understand that isn't really something she can start today" Shannon started, she saw a look of understanding between the pair so she continued "her boss's have actually agreed to come into the navy-yard this afternoon after lunch to talk, and I, we were wondering if you could both could sit in with her initially, they….."

Gibbs could see she wasn't quite sure how to say the rest "they don't really know about" but couldn't even say it.

Martha turned to Kelly who she could she was looking a little flushed &amp; she understood what her parents were getting at "we're happy to sit in with you Kelly, and be there in whatever capacity you want"

"More than happy to do that" Ted added.

Gibbs nodded, but he had to get on with a few things, he looked at his kids "I'm going to take mum down to Abby, we'll then come back upstairs &amp; as soon I can, we'll go for walk outside to see what's around, ok?"

"Yea" Kelly nodded, but she looked at her friend "you staying?" she wasn't sure if he had to go to work, he wasn't in uniform, so maybe not.

"I'm off duty for the next few days, but I need to write out my report, which I can do here, so yea I'm hanging around" Harry finished with a grin.

"Just remember you're in a federal building please" Martha requested, she knew that grin her son was sporting.

"You too" Gibbs added, his girl had mirrored her friends grin, and the two of them grinning like that together, back then, yea that meant trouble!

"What could we possibly get up to in this room?" Kelly retorted

"I'm not even going to reply to that comment" Gibbs replied as he shared a look with his wife &amp; friends.

Ted smirked "I'm heading next door, but Marth can stay here until you get back"

"More than happy to" Martha offered "I have to duck back to the bakery for a quick visit, but will then be free all afternoon"

Gibbs nodded his thanks "we shouldn't be too long Martha"

"Take your time" Martha replied before she looked at Shannon "she's an interesting young lady"

Shannon was now really wondering just what this young woman was like, but she looked at her kids "we'll be back soon, and Phoenix darling, please don't eat too much of the pastries, we can space it out throughout the day"

"oww" Phoenix sighed "but can't Martha just bring more for the afternoon?" he finished with a cheeky grin.

Kelly put her hand over her mouth to cover her smile, the amount of cheek her brother had, was just never ending!

Gibbs looked at his son with wide eyes utterly surprised by his cheek, he saw Ted was fairly taken by it as well.

Shannon just smiled, she walked up to her son &amp; crouched down. She placed her hands on his arms and brought him closer to her "don't ever change darling" she smiled at him &amp; was glad for the grin in reply, she gave him a hug, but as she came out of it she looked at him again "but no, Martha wont be bringing more, sorry darling"

Gibbs couldn't help but smile at the latest pout on his son's face, but he led his wife out of the room &amp; towards the lift, upon entering it, he took hold of his wife, but before he took full hold he couldn't but grin at her "you stole that move off me!" she'd stopped the lift.

"Ow please Jethro, I was the first of us to do this, you freaked out the first time I did it back on that university campus" Shannon smirked as she came up right in front of him.

"I did not freak out" Gibbs protested

Shannon raised her eyebrow "like you said to Kells, I won't even reply to that comment"

Gibbs just smiled at his wife, he leaned in &amp; gave his wife a kiss, he enjoyed the rare moment alone with her.

Shannon returned the kiss, it wasn't that she wasn't enjoying it, she was, but she'd stopped the lift for a reason. She pulled back after a moment "what's this Abby lady like?"

"Unique" Gibbs answered "she's one of the best in the business for what she does, but she's, well, eccentric &amp; can be fairly full on, she's also very big on hugs" he was a little caught up still that his kids had said they don't hug.

Shannon considered it "ok, its just I've never known Kelly to be so off-put by anyone, nor has Phoenix, they're both fairly open to people &amp; their differences"

"For Kells it may have to do with how she first saw Abby at the hospital" Gibbs suggested, he'd managed to give her a brief catch-up on the events.

Shannon nodded, that would have given her cause for caution most definitely, but still….

"Ready?" Gibbs asked as they arrived at the floor.

* * *

**A/N: hmm.. wonder if Gibbs will be late again? hehe And it's nice that Martha &amp; Ted will sit in with Kelly when she speaks to her boss's. Seems though that both Kelly &amp; Nix are still a little weary of Abby, but just how will Shannon go with the intro to her herself?**

**I'm sorry to say that I'm not sure when I will be able to get another chapter up as I've got some major university assignments &amp; exams, but i will try to get one up soon..**

**You know I love hearing your thoughts, so review away!**

* * *

**A/N: **


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N: Here's another folks, to my recent followers/favourites, welcome! So glad to have you with us! To my reviewers thank you so much I love reading your thoughts, they really keep inspired! I can't believe how much this story has taken off, it was only supposed a short alternate story to main timeline epic, but it's taken a life of its own! **

**To Guest Reviewers: Momcat: Abby could be a little jealous, and Kelly &amp; Nix are a little ****off put &amp; maybe possessive - some of this will be explained in this chapter, and in time it will work itself out. As for Gibbs's lateness, he may have to give himself a little licence to be late occasionally, hehe. **

**Now, let's see how Shannon goes with Abby &amp; Kelly goes with her bosses! **

* * *

Shannon took a deep breath &amp; looked at her husband, she had grown cautious &amp; intrigued, but was now a little nervous "ok"

Gibbs wasn't sure about the reception they'd get as they entered the lab slowly &amp; cautiously he noticed that there was no music playing "Abs?"

Abby had been at her desk, trying to do some paperwork when she'd heard Gibbs, she jumped up in relief &amp; excitement "Gibbs!" she had started to run to him, but stopped in her tracks, he wasn't alone! "Hi" she whispered

Shannon's eyes widened, she hadn't known what to expect, but this definitely wasn't it! This young lady was dressed in 3 inch black platform knee high boots, with red laces, black stockings that had white skulls all over, a short red pleat skirt, a black t-shirt with white cross-bones and a red comic looking skull, it was topped with a silver studded collar &amp; a white lab coat. Not exactly normal attire for this kind of work, she got her first glimpse of the 'weird' her son had spoken about.

"Hey Abs" Gibbs greeted, he knew his wife would need a moment to take her in so he went to give her a quick hug.

Abby had to admit surprise at seeing Gibbs with his arm in a sling, Ducky had said he'd been injured, but she'd never seen him this bad, she was a little surprised that he'd gone to hug her, but as soon as he did she wrapped herself into him, she'd been utterly petrified about how they all were. She'd called him a few times &amp; instead of speaking to him, she'd spoken to Tony or Fornell.

"We're ok Abs, you're ok" Gibbs whispered into her ear, he knew she'd been scared about everything &amp; wanted to reassure her.

Shannon watched as her husband gave her a hug, she saw the relief in Abby as he took hold of her, she clearly felt close to her husband. She could understand why her daughter was a little off-put by her, especially given how she saw her at the hospital.

Gibbs came out of the hug &amp; threated his fingers back through with his wife's "Abby, this is my wife Shannon. Shan, this is Abigail Scuito, the forensic whiz I told you about"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Abby, thank you for all your help" Shannon smiled

"It's sooooo great to meet you!" Abby greeted, she wasn't sure whether she should go for a hug or not, Gibbs hugged her, but their kids didn't, did they get that from her?

Shannon could tell Abby wanted desperately to give her a hug, it seemed her husband was right, she was most certainly a hugger! And while part of her wanted to give the girl the hug she wanted, she knew she had to hold back, she took a quick look around the lab "looks like you've got a marvellous lab" she commented with a small smile.

"Thanks" Abby replied, guess she wasn't a hugger like her kids, what was it with them &amp; the no hugging?

Gibbs saw Abby had been itching for a hug, and his wife used to love hugs, but now she held back, he was now really curious about this no hugging business. For now though he wanted to move them on "she has a lot of toys &amp; her art is unique" he knew that was something he could draw his wife's attention to as he motioned to the nearest wall.

Shannon looked at the closest art piece "it's interesting, what's the title?"

"Shotgun Shattered backbone" Abby answered with a smile "I make them all from the various evidence images I work with"

Shannon tilted her head to try to see the title in the picture, it wasn't a very appealing subject matter for herself but the girl seemed happy to be explaining it "I can see it, you're very talented"

Gibbs gave Abby a few minutes to show Shannon a few of the other photo's, she seemed to be easing into her usual self as the seconds ticked by, but he now had to move them along "Abs, we'll come back down later, but we've got to back upstairs, we'll see you later today"

Abby was feeling much better &amp; to have Shannon like her art was great! "ok, see you then"

"Bye" Shannon smiled, she allowed her husband to lead them back out to the lift, but as soon as they we're inside, he'd stopped it again "Jethro?" he could see a question forming on his lips

"I thought you'd give her hug" Gibbs said quietly as he looked at her, he saw some hesitation in her eyes "when I introduced her to Kelly &amp; Nix, she went to hug them both and they pulled back, Kells said they weren't huggers" he added

"It's a little complicated Jethro" Shannon said as she let out a breath "they do hug, but they'll only hug someone they feel close with. To them hugging is special &amp; not something they do with a person off the street, or someone they just met….. it's complicated"

"And you?" Gibbs prodded

"I knew Abby wanted a hug, but I made a decision a number of years ago to honour the way the kids felt, so I do the same" Shannon added "but I have no doubt that soon enough, Abby along with your team will fall into that bracket" she added quickly.

"Why?" Gibbs asked, he had a gut feeling it was Mac related.

Shannon took a moment to figure out how to say it "Mac never gave Phoenix any attention, and one day Kelly asked him why, she was 11, and it was Nix's 3rd birthday. She wanted to know why he wasn't partaking in the little celebration we had for him. So she went into his study &amp; asked him why he never gave positive attention to her brother, why he never hugged him or anything"

Gibbs tensed, he fury was boiling again towards the man, but his heart was breaking too, his wished he could have been there, he would have lavished love, attention &amp; hugs upon his son.

Shannon could see her husband was affected, but she had to continue "Mac answered her by saying that to show someone positive attention &amp; hug them was a very special thing, that it meant they felt truly close to them, and he didn't consider himself close to Phoenix" she finished holding her breath unsure what his reaction would be.

Gibbs just stared at his wife, he wanted to go down to autopsy &amp; let out a further barrage of bullets into the man's body! How dare the man say that about his son, to his 11-year-old daughter no less! "He said that to Kelly?"

"Yes" Shannon nodded "you'd have been proud of her though; I had just come down the hall when I heard her reply, she replied saying that maybe he if actually spent time with him, he could form that bond &amp; become close to him. She went on to say that seeing as he didn't think he was close to her brother, she no longer felt closer to him &amp; said she would never hug him ever again, before she stomped on his foot &amp; marched out of the room. She then didn't speak to him at all for over a month."

Gibbs eyes widened at her, he had to smile at his girl's reply, good for her! He wondered though what she had done "you?" he asked quietly

"Once I calmed Kelly down &amp; got out of her what had happened, I marched myself straight to him, he tried to talk his way out of it. Tried to get me to talk to Kelly, to try to make her understand he 'didn't mean it', but I knew better, I always had the feeling he tried to play the pair of them against each other, but Kelly never let him." Shannon explained, she then gave a small smirk "he then had to go the E.R. It was a shame, he missed the afternoon celebrations"

"ER?" Gibbs asked "what did you do?"

"I broke his nose, and Kelly's stomp had broken a toe" Shannon answered simply

"You broke his nose?" Gibbs asked shocked, it wasn't that he was glad for it, but she never condoned that sort of thing

"After what he said to Kelly about Phoenix, he's lucky that's all I did" Shannon answered

"You're right" Gibbs agreed, he would have continued on that path, but he wanted to get them back to the main thread "so after that day Kelly didn't hug freely I take it?"

"No" Shannon shook her head "she actually took what he said on board, and only hugged people she truly felt close to, cared about, and people she knew cared about not just her but her brother too. Nix learnt the behaviour from her and did likewise. I decided that I didn't want them to feel like we weren't in it together, a family, so I joined them in their behaviour." She took a breath "it was tricky though, because I had to balance that with Mac &amp; his ego, but I only ever returned the affection he showed, never gave it"

"That's the reason the kids are so off-put by Abby, because she hugs freely and they may have seen her hug me once or twice" Gibbs said quietly, he know understood their feelings, if only he'd known!

"Wouldn't surprise me" Shannon agreed "seeing you hug someone they don't know, give that kind of affection, it would affect them"

"I'll stop then" Gibbs surmised

"No Jethro, don't" Shannon disagreed

"I wont have the kids affected like that, if me stopping to hug Abby will relieve some of their fears, some tension then that's what I'll do" Gibbs replied, he did not want to have his kids off-side in their emotions.

Shannon took a deep breath "one of my hopes for when they came here was that this feeling would ease out of that man's reach. I want them to learn they can relax more around people in general"

Gibbs could understand that, but "Not going to do anything that will upset them, we can ease through it, help them, but I wont make them feel uncomfortable. And they're already hugging the Taylor's"

Shannon smiled "of course they are, Kelly feels comfortable around them, and I know she spoke to Phoenix about them, so that's not really out of the box for them"

Gibbs nodded "we'll get them there babe, we're in this together now, forever &amp; always" he finished as he brought her into his side

"Sounds wonderful" Shannon smiled as she rested her head into the crook of his neck.

* * *

Kelly sat nervously in the chair, she really had no idea what on earth she was going to say to the owners of the law firm she hadn't even started working for! maybe 'you know how I said my parents died, well, they got better'? Yea right! That wouldn't work! How on earth did she say it?

"Kelly sweetheart" Martha said gently as she reached for her hand, she waited until they made eye contact "we're right here with you, you don't have to talk about this alone, ok?"

Ted was sitting on Kelly's other side, they'd decided it would be the best way to give her total support "not alone for any of it Kelly" he smiled, gently patting her knee.

"Thanks" Kelly whispered, but she heard the door open.

Ted looked towards the door &amp; saw who he could only presume were Viviane &amp; Michael Barnes, he was 6" or so, she looked 5"6, they both had firm but slim builds and looked to be late forties or early fifties. He could tell they were both cautious. "Mr &amp; Mrs Barnes?"

"Yes" Michael answered, he wasn't quite sure why his wife had offered to come here for a new staff member, it was unusual to say the least but upon arriving at the Navy Yard, they'd been escorted through extremely quickly, faster than he had ever been. Their visitor I.D.'s had been ready &amp; waiting for them, and now they were in a small meeting room with a Police Lieutenant, a woman about his age, and a young girl he could only presume was his new Legal Secretary, because he hadn't actually met the girl yet.

Kelly knew she had to greet them "Hi Viviane"

"Kelly" Viviane greeted, the girl looked a lot paler that she was when she saw her 2 weeks ago "I know I mentioned my husband &amp; joint partner when you came into the office before, this is Michael"

"Kelly" Michael nodded, from what his wife had said she was supposed to be fairly tough, witted &amp; dedicated to her brother, but right now she looked quite unsure of herself.

"Sir" Kelly greeted, but she knew she had to introduce Ted &amp; Martha "this is Lt Ted Taylor &amp; his wife Martha"

After doing the obligatory introductions &amp; taking a seat at the table Viviane couldn't want any longer "What's going on Kelly? Your brother said something serious had happened, I'm glad to see you are ok, is he?" she had been taken by the girl's situation, and was quite impressed by how much the girl had managed to deal with &amp; undertake in just a few short months.

"Phoenix is ok thank you" Kelly answered, but she just had no idea how to start this.

Martha could see Kelly was stuck "I know that Kelly mentioned she was born &amp; spent her first years here in DC"

"Yes" Viviane nodded "until she was 8, she then moved to Houston with her mother after her father passed in Desert Storm, she then moved back with her brother after her mother passed"

"My husband &amp; I lived behind Kelly &amp; her family when they were in DC" Martha explained "I was at the hospital the day Kelly was born" she wasn't really sure what their reactions would be to Shannon &amp; Jethro's resurrections.

Kelly gave Martha a small smile, the reconfirmation that she really had such great support right now was a great relief.

"I see" Viviane's eyes widened in surprise, she took a breath "I'm glad you were able to reconnect" and she was, she knew that for Kelly have some people that knew her &amp; could help her would be wonderful.

"As are we" Ted replied, he saw that Michael was still fairly tense though, but he wanted to get a gauge about one thing before they went into it "I know that Kelly also mentioned her step-grandfather to you"

"Yes, from what my wife mentioned he was a fairly controlling &amp; over powering man, not that pleasant to live with" Michael answered, he wanted to know what was going on, it seemed this police officer was tip-toeing around the issue.

"That would be putting it mildly" Ted answered before he realised he even spoke.

Michael saw the disgust in the man's eyes "Does what ever this matter is have to do with him?"

"The situation is entirely the man's doing" Ted answered

Viviane looked to Kelly, she wasn't really looking at anyone, and seemed very nervous "did he turn up here &amp; cause you problems Kelly?"

"Kind of" Kelly answered, she took a deep breath there was one thing she wanted to try to say herself "my parents are alive" she whispered

"I'm sorry Kelly, did you say your parents are alive?" Viviane asked, she wasn't sure she heard right.

Kelly just nodded

"Both of them?" Michael asked, he was more than surprised, he was shocked! He saw another nod, and had no idea where to go with it.

Ted had to admit, that took guts by Kelly, he was proud of her, and gently patted her knee to show it.

"I don't understand, your father died in combat, didn't he?" Viviane admitted, she was really confused.

"That's what Kelly &amp; her mother Shannon were led to believe, yes" Martha nodded "I'm afraid though, it was all a charade that Shannon's step-father, MacDonald Fielding, concocted."

Michael &amp; Viviane listened as Martha &amp; Ted explained it all, their shock, horror &amp; disgust rose by the sentence. He could see his wife was utterly stuck with what to say "I don't even know what to say, how did you figure it all out?"

Kelly had let the Taylor's explain it all, she couldn't do it, but this she could answer "I went down to Portsmouth on Thursday to see a friend who got taken to hospital, and I actually found dad there, in the hospital"

Viviane felt sick to her stomach, this poor girl, this poor family having been through it all, it was beyond comprehension. "Is your father ok?" she asked a little worried, not wanting this poor girl to get him back &amp; then to have something happen to him.

"Jethro was caught up in an explosion at the local marina down there, he was banged up, but the man's pretty tough, he'll be fine" Ted answered

"So you were able to reconnect at the hospital" Michael remarked

"Sort of" Kelly said quietly

"Sort of?" Viviane asked, after what they'd just heard she really didn't know if she wanted to hear this.

"MacDonald had some men watching the hospital when Kelly turned up" Ted remarked, there was no need to tell them about her first visit, running and returning "they attempted to stop her going in, but quite remarkably, Jethro was leaving the hospital that moment &amp; heard the commotion"

Michael listened as Lt Taylor &amp; Martha continued the story, from what this Quinn did to Kelly, to the situation at Phoenix's campsite and the entire cat &amp; mouse chase following Shannon. But then came what happened as they left to get her, and his disgust rose to a new level. It was entirely unbelievable, and he'd heard many cringe worthy stories.

Viviane just there for a few moments trying to process it all, she had no idea what to say, but something then came to her "Kelly, you don't even think about work, you take as long as you need. Your job will be waiting for you, whenever you're ready"

Michael had been surprised by his wife's comment, but he didn't disagree "don't even think about work right now, you've got so much else to deal with, your position wont go anywhere" he added, he'd pull in a contractor to fill the void, there was no chance he'd take the job from this girl.

"Thank you" Kelly remarked quietly

Martha smiled, that was very considerate of them, it was heart warming to hear, she knew Jethro &amp; Shannon would be grateful too.

Ted knew the pair would need some to process "I'm sure you'd both like a few moments to process, we'll give you a little while &amp; if you wouldn't mind staying Kelly's parents would like a few moments"

"I was about to ask if we could meet them" Michael remarked "we're more than happy to stay" he knew he didn't have to ask his wife if she wanted to stay or not.

Viviane waited until the trio left before looking at her husband "we're helping"

"We are" Michael agreed with his wife as he dialled his phone, as soon as it answered he spoke to his PA "Mary, clear my afternoon as well as Viviane's, see which of our current cases can be passed to the other partners &amp; Senior Lawyers. Speak to Lucy &amp; tell her to run her eyes over contractors that can fill the position Kelly Gibbs was supposed to take up today, she wont be starting right now. Call Jim for me &amp; tell him that I may require assistance, so if he's got a lot on his plate to bring in someone to help…. And I want a full management meeting set for 08:00 tomorrow morning, no one is to be absent, and make sure Jim is there too" he looked to his wife to see if she wanted anything else done, she shook her head "that's all for now, but I have no doubt we'll be speaking again….. can't say what's going on right now Mary, but you'll find out tomorrow"

Viviane saw him hang up &amp; then bury his head into his hands that were resting on the table "I don't even have words for this"

Michael wasn't a violent man, but right now he wanted to rip into something! "There are no words, none. That man deserves to be resurrected &amp; keelhauled!" he spat, he'd dealt with many situations where people treated family badly, but none of it came even close to this situation!

"Wouldn't be the first time we take the other side" Viviane remarked, they mainly dealt with family court matters, one parent against the other, one side of the family against the other. This kind of case though was completely different, and in this kind of case, they very rarely prosecuted, but she wanted this one!

"No, and the men that are still alive I want to…" Michael huffed as he stood up and started pacing. They rarely took the prosecution side of things in cases like this, actually he didn't think he'd had a case like this! Whatever the case, this one he was doing!

Viviane was sitting there wondering how a man could do something this when her phone rang, looking at the display she saw it was her daughter "Jo sweetheart?"

Michael's ear's peaked, why would their daughter be calling now? She should be in class "what's wrong?"

Viviane put a finger up to ask her husband to wait &amp; she smiled "that sounds wonderful sweetheart, I think that will be just the tonic for dad &amp; I tonight, can you call your brother &amp; make sure he's home too…. You already spoke to him? That's marvellous… I'm fine darling, just a new case is all, I'll see you tonight, love you my girl"

"Why's she coming home today?" Michael asked

"Her teacher got sick &amp; the college decided they will set them all take home exams, so she's leaving the campus in about an hour, will be home in time for dinner, and she's already checked with Dan &amp; he'll be home tonight too" Viviane answered, she knew that by the end of the day the pair of them would be in need of relaxation, but more so a family night.

Michael smiled "sounds perfect" having his whole family together tonight would be just his tonic, because right now he wanted to round them up &amp; keep them under lock &amp; key!

* * *

**A/N: Well, Shannon was certainly taken by Abby, not only in appearance but art &amp; everything. Gibbs though was hit pretty hard about why the kids don't hug, its something that will take a little time for him to fully understand, but he will work on it &amp; get his kids, which will then get his wife, to be more open. **

**Kelly managed to handle the meeting quite well, but it was definitely a good thing that Martha &amp; Ted were there with her! And the Barnes's seem like good sort, and they're going to help, which can only be good! ****But how will the Barnes's go meeting Shannon &amp; Gibbs?**

**I will do my best to get another chapter up soon, but i've still got a university exam to prepare for, so I can't promise a quick update. You know I love to hear your thoughts, so review away!**


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N: I'm baacck! Got a 2 week reprieve before university starts again! To my newest followers/favourites, thank you &amp; welcome aboard! To my ****reviewers thank you so much! They keep me inspired to write! Especially during my stressful exam times :) **

**I know this isn't the longest chapter, but you guys have gone without a chapter for a while, and i wanted to get something up.**

* * *

"Why don't you go get some air darling?" Shannon suggested, Martha had caught her up on the meeting they'd had with the Barnes's and she was proud of how well her girl had handled it.

"Yea, think I might" Kelly nodded

"Want some company?" Harry offered

"No thanks" Kelly declined, she just wanted some private time.

Gibbs watched as his girl headed out, Harry also left to go back to the room he was using with the SWAT teams to work on his report. "Should someone not go with her?" he wasn't sure if it was a good idea her going alone.

"No Jethro, I'm sure she could use some alone time" Shannon answered "and I heard you earlier, so I doubt she'll get out of here" she saw him giving her a questioning look "you called the head of security &amp; made your request quite forcefully that they not allow anyone by the names of Gibbs off the yard without you"

"Just wanted to make sure no-one went anywhere" Gibbs replied, part of it was his overprotective need to keep his family close, but he also still had his girl's little adventure on his mind &amp; wanted to make sure she didn't do it again.

"And where would any of us go?" Shannon asked

"Nowhere babe, it's just me being overprotective" Gibbs answered, not wanting to get into Kelly's escape right now.

"Not buying it" Shannon remarked "what aren't you saying?" she could see he was clearly not saying something.

"Doesn't matter right now…" Gibbs tried to say but got interrupted

"No, tell me, the amount of things we have to talk about later is the size of the Grand Canyon, I don't what to add to it. Why did you call them? Because it was more than you just being overprotective" Shannon said interrupting him.

Gibbs sighed "I know we've got a lot to talk about Shan, but we're about to go in &amp; see Kelly's bosses and I don't want you distracted. I assure you its nothing that can't wait until tonight, can we talk about it then?" he asked "please babe, you don't need to hear it now" he knew that if they spoke about it now it she would be rather distracted.

Shannon let out a breath "ok, but I want to hear about it tonight please"

"Of course babe, we'll discuss it tonight" Gibbs assured as he stroked her arm "ready for this?" he asked as he brought their foreheads together.

"No" Shannon answered honestly "but since when did that stop us from doing anything?" she whispered

Gibbs gave her a small smile "never Shan, we can do it together, we'll get through it all together, never leaving your side again babe, promise you" he finished off giving her a kiss.

"Never" Shannon echoed him as she returned it, she'd never leave her man again.

Gibbs waited a moment, just enjoying being with his wife right in this minute &amp; boy was he looking forward to the years ahead! Moment over he knew they had to go "let's go Shan"

Gibbs headed for the meeting room the Barnes were in, according to Ted &amp; Martha, they seemed very taken by what they'd heard &amp; wanted to make sure Kelly was ok. He gave a quick knock to give them a warning they were about to enter before opening the door &amp; heading in. The pair were sitting down at table &amp; were just as Ted described them "Mr &amp; Mrs Barnes?"

Michael rose &amp; saw his wife did like "Yes, Michael and this is my wife Viviane, Mr &amp; Mrs Gibbs I take it?" he presumed these were Kelly's parents. He took a step forward to shake the man's hand but he took the guy in &amp; he definitely looked like he'd gone 10 rounds with someone, he had cuts &amp; bruises aplenty and his arm was in a sling.

"Jethro, this is my wife Shannon" Gibbs said as he shook the man's hand.

After introducing herself to the pair Viviane sat back down "I don't even know what to say" she confessed.

Shannon thought that was an understatement "Don't think there are words for it" she remarked.

"I'm unsure if Kelly mentioned this but she shouldn't feel pressured to start working with us until this is all sorted out &amp; she is ready. She can take as much time as she needs, you'll obviously have a lot of catching up to do, she can start when she's ready" Michael remarked.

"Thank you, that's very considerate" Gibbs remarked, the fact that they didn't want Kelly at work until she was ready and dealt with everything, that was something he was extremely grateful for and a little surprised about.

Viviane wasn't too sure where to go with it but knew one question she could ask "how is Phoenix?"

"He's fine thank you, glad to be a family again, as are we" Shannon answered.

Michael nodded, he wasn't sure how to handle this next part &amp; thought he might as well just come out &amp; say it "We realise that everything has literally just happened &amp; you may not have not have much of a chance to get anything organised, but we'd like to offer our services in prosecuting the remaining men &amp; against the man's estate" he already knew there would be 2 issues, one the cases against the remaining men and second, the case against MacDonald's estate in restitution for the grief he caused the family.

Gibbs eyes widened, they'd barely started the reports and interrogations of the remaining men and "Haven't even gotten to the lawyer stage yet" he remarked

"Well then consider it settled, we would like to offer our personal services and that of our firm to the case. And do no think about costs, that we can worry that out at a later stage" Michael remarked, him &amp; his wife had already agreed that they were going to arrange for most of it be done pro-bono, the rest would come from the restitution money for MacDonald's estate.

"We want to offer for the majority, if not all of it to be done Pro-bono" Viviane added, wanting to ally their fears about costs, they had a fairly tight budget about pro-bono work for the firm for the rest of the financial year, but she'd make it work.

Shannon flashed a look towards her husband, she was very shocked at this "pardon me, but apart from only just employing our daughter, you don't know us. Why are you offering such a thing?" she knew it was a horrible story, but still, they barely knew them.

"Apart from the fact that we are horrified by what has happened; I've seen the character of your daughter. When we recruit a college graduate, we delve into their college transcripts, records, achievements, everything. We look to see what kind of programs they choose, what achievements they go for as these are good evidence as to the kind of area the candidate wants to go into. It also shows us what the person is like &amp; how they may handle certain eventualities. I actually had the chance to view footage from her Moch Trial, and it is one of the best ways to see…" Viviane would have continued but got interrupted

Shannon got horrified instantly "please, don't hold that against her, she was…" that Moch Trial had not been a good experience for her to watch.

"I'm not apposed to what Kelly did, she was fighting for her client" Viviane remarked finishing the sentence "I can understand your concern though, she did it quite, well, quite passionately but that's what we look for in family law. We want passionate advocates, we want staff that will go to the line &amp; push the line for their client. And it's that kind of passion, character that I saw in your daughter. The interview with her just confirmed what we saw on paper, and more so given the situation we thought she was in."

Shannon took a relieved breath, thanking the stars they were ok with her performance, though she struggled to understand how they thought it was ok?! It was not a pleasant sight!

"She was passionate about entering a firm that dealt with family law, but also held her nerve when pressed about time commitments as she wouldn't budge on not being there for her brother. I respected that too, and that kind of character you can't materialise out of thin air, that kind of character you develop from having parents of character, which would be the pair of you, the respect &amp; character you passed on was tremendous. And now knowing everything, my estimation of Kelly has just risen ten fold" Viviane remarked.

While Gibbs was beaming at how good they thought his daughter was &amp; how much she cared for her brother, he didn't consider it was himself that passed on the respect &amp; character to her. He had admit curiosity about this 'Mock Trial' thing, clearly Shannon had been put off by it, but Viviane hadn't, he wondered if he could get a copy of it?

"We ask a number of behavioural questions to our interviewees, and one is 'if you could be anywhere &amp; hear one sentence from a loved one what would it be,' like most, it took Kelly a few moments of thinking to come up with the answer" Viviane remarked as she looked at Gibbs

Gibbs saw her looking at him &amp; wondered what Kelly answer was, probably something Shannon said he was betting.

"She answered that she wanted to go back to a beach in California where she had her last holiday with her parents, where one evening her father said to her that he was proud of her as he tucked her into bed. When I asked her why, she said it was because she always wanted to make her father proud in everything she did." Viviane finished, thinking this was something he probably needed to hear.

Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat, he remembered that holiday sure, but he didn't remember that comment, but guess his daughter did "thank you" he said quietly.

Viviane gave him a small smile in understanding.

Shannon smiled, she knew how much her daughter remembered her dad, and how much she always wanted to make him proud in what she did growing up. She squeezed his hand that was locked with hers to agree with what had been said.

Viviane decided it was time to get back to what she wanted convey "it is because of how we see Kelly, and what has happened that we want to help. And if I can be selfish, we'd like to help get it sorted so that you can all start your lives and Kelly can start her employment, we see great talent in her &amp; want to start harnessing it"

Shannon couldn't help but smile at that &amp; said the only thing she could think of "thank you"

* * *

**A/N: Seems like the Barnes's think ****highly of Kelly, and I would say that having the resources of the Barnes's firm will be highly beneficial! **

**Kelly's grabbing some air, but what will Gibbs &amp; Shannon learn when she bumps into a old friend? **

**You know I love hearing your thoughts! So please review away! More up soon!**


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N: Here's another chapter people! To my latest followers/favourites, welcome! So glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, thank you so ****much! **

**This story was only supposed to be a short one as a sidebar to my main MTHDOverse, but as its grown its taken a life of its own &amp; grown to be followed by more people that i'd thought would happen, much more! And i thank everyone for it! As such, i've decided to tackle the storyline that i'm doing in my second story of the MTHDOverse, so there is definitely more coming! Whether i continue it within this one or split it into a second one, i haven't decided yet, but there's definitely more coming!**

**Now, I know a number a people are possibly going to be upset with me &amp; I am sorry about that, but i've decided to take the Kelly/Tim relationship in a different direction. Given my decision to keep this story going I want to take their relationship in a different way, this is for a few different reasons, and some of them will become apparent in due course, and some sooner rather than later. They will grow to become great friends but that's it (if you want Kelly/Tim relationship, that is still definitely a pairing in my MTHDOverse!) I have though got plans for both of them to have relationships, i've got some interesting things ahead for our Timmy! So please don't feel like i'm letting him suffer.. he will have a few feelings to go through but he will get some great loving! I assure you all! ****I hope you stick with this story even if your a devoted Tim/Kelly fan, as i really think i've got some interesting and worthwhile things ahead, especially for Tim! And i am going to give attention to their friendship, they've got the whole tech thing to share :)**

**I also want put a request out to those who are reading both stories, this &amp; my MTHDOverse story Discovering Kin - please do not spoil anything through the reviews! There will be some obvious things going to happen for you in the next few chapters &amp; i really don't want to spoil it for everyone else. If you've got a remark/question about it (&amp; you'll know what 'it' is very soon) please don't hesitate to PM me!**

**Guest Reviewers: Guest: thanks for the review! The issue with the hugs will be ****tricky for Gibbs, because Shannon agreed to join her kids in only hugging those close to them as a family (as in her, Kelly &amp; Nix) so it be a sticky one for Gibbs, he is close to Abby but his family isn't, so he'll have to make some decisions about it all.**

**Momcat: thank you! The Barnes's are definitely understandable which is very nice in this world! I think the above answers your Tim &amp; Kelly question, but you'll still get some scenes between them in friendship &amp; together with each of their 'other halves' in future, i'm quite excited about writing it all..**

**Now, let's get into it &amp; see who Kelly's visitor is..**

* * *

Gibbs had to admit, once the initial conversation was over he was a lot more comfortable with both Michael &amp; Viviane Barnes, they both just listened to what had happened, well what happened in the last 3 days that is. He knew that they'd have to delve into great detail about everything else, but they were starting with the current problem &amp; working their way through everything else.

Gibbs headed back into the conference room expecting to find not only Martha, but both of his kids, but there was only one present, where was his girl? "Hey bud"

Nix looked up from the laptop "hi" he smiled

Gibbs sat down next to his boy "what are you doing?"

"Phoenix was showing me his presentation for the Science Fair that they had a few weeks ago, its quite well…" Martha hesitated "it's an interesting topic" she finished.

Gibbs wondered what the topic was when he saw his wife walk in, he smiled as she sat herself down on his lap "so bud, what was the topic for your science fair project?" if only he'd been able to have been there to see it, this was going to be hard! He had so many missed years to catch up on.

Nix grinned but he looked at his mum "Do Left-Handed People Have Similar Personalities?"

Shannon looked at her son's grin, it took her a moment "Phoenix!" she couldn't help but laugh.

Martha noted that his grin had grown to double in size.

"I was right!" Nix grinned "I found that 70% of them are extroverted! Seems about right to me"

Shannon leaned forward and put her hand on her son's chin to maintain eye contact "be very careful my boy with who you mention this project to, yes?"

"He knows already" Nix replied "well… knows I was doing it, doesn't know the results" he finished with that grin still plastered on his face.

"And I can only imagine his reaction to it" Shannon replied

"Who we talking about?" Gibbs asked, he couldn't help but be curious, his son's grin was ever present, whilst his wife had a smile on her face too.

Shannon suddenly realised who they were talking about &amp; realised it might not be the best thing right now "A friend of Kelly's, and speaking of which, where is she?" she asked trying her best to change the topic.

Gibbs knew it was topic change, but he too was curious.

"She hasn't come back since she went out for some air just before you went into see the Barnes's" Martha answered "I was about to go for a walk to look for her" she added

Gibbs wasn't sure he liked that, checking his watch, it had been about 3 hours "maybe we should go find her"

Shannon nodded "let's go" but she looked towards Martha "thank you so much for today" having Martha there as an extra pair of eyes taking care of the kids whilst they were busy had been a g-dsent.

"No problem at all" Martha replied "and I'm happy to come again tomorrow, happy to be here or anywhere, honestly, just let me know"

"Thanks, that would be great" Gibbs smiled

"Are you going to the hospital soon? What's the latest?" Martha asked, she knew the operation had taken longer than expected.

"Soon" Shannon nodded "spoke with Dr Denson, she's recovered as well as possible from the operation, and the pacemaker seems to be working &amp; has steadied her heartbeat, but she's still in the induced coma, they're going to ween her off the medication for it &amp; hopefully she'll come out of it in the next 48 hours"

Martha nodded in understanding "I'm sure they know what they're doing, and they'll make sure she's ok" she stood and collected her bag "I will be back tomorrow morning, glad to help with whatever we need"

"Could you maybe bring some more danishes?" Nix asked with a smile.

"I think I can manage that Phoenix, those chocolate &amp; cheese ones again?" Martha asked "or maybe you'd like to try the raspberry cheesecake or chocolate &amp; vanilla swirl ones?" she smiled

Nix's eyes glazed over "yes please, but the raspberry cheesecake ones are for mum" he knew she loved cheesecakes.

Shannon smiled "that sounds wonderful"

Gibbs smiled at the interaction as he led the group out to the bullpen, he saw his friend was packing up, it was still a little early though at only 16:00 "headed home?"

"I'm going to run Martha &amp; Harry home, need to head over to my HQ for a short while" Ted answered.

Gibbs nodded "We'll walk you out, we're going to go find Kelly…"

"She's down by the Anacostia, near that coffee cart sir" Officer Lyons said interrupting him, he saw both Gibbs &amp; Shannon now looking at him "just got back from a coffee run, saw her down there speaking with someone"

"Who?" Gibbs immediately asked, who could she possibly know on the navy yard?

Shannon had to admit curiosity too.

"A Marine Officer sir, a First Lieutenant" Lyons answered.

Shannon's eyes widened, a First Lieutenant Marine Officer, could it be? "Can you describe him Daniel?"

"Very tall, African American, solid build" Lyons answered

Shannon let out a breath, not who she thought at first, she would have said something but got beaten to the punch.

"Keeps!" Nix smiled

Shannon smiled &amp; looked at her son "is he stationed here at the Navy Yard?" she knew Keeps was stationed in DC, somewhere.

"Yea, think so" Nix replied

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"Samuel Atkins, a friend of Kelly's from college" Shannon answered her husband, things were definitely going to get interesting.

Gibbs considered that was now 2 of Kelly's friends who were in the military, he found it interesting and add that to the picture of the Michael boy, hmmm… interesting indeed, but "should we not go…" it was getting on, and she'd been gone a while, he thought maybe they should go &amp; find her, he also wanted to get a look at this boy, marine or not.

"No Jethro, if Kelly is with Samuel I assure you she is fine, she'll come back when she's ready, we're not going just yet, give her some more time" Shannon said interrupting him, she knew her daughter was well looked after in the company of Samuel, she turned back to her son "when did you see Keeps last?"

"About a week ago, he took me to soccer practice, we then met up with Kelly for a movie" Nix answered, Keeps was awesome!

Ted realised this guy was obviously good friends with not just Kelly, but Nix too, he could see the smile on Nix's face, and the guy had clearly been helping the pair out, but "where does 'Keeps' come from?" he saw curiosity about the kid all over Gibbs's face.

"Samuel is a goal**keep**er, and was VC for the college soccer team" Shannon answered, she was going to have to have a word with her girl, if things kept going the conversation could soon detour &amp; approach a topic of some stickiness she thought.

Tony had an ear on the conversation, he couldn't help but admit curiosity at this 'Keeps' mainly because he'd seen Tim start to pay great attention to the conversation around the same time, clearly wondering who this guy was. Tony had risen from his chair &amp; was making his way to his probie when he heard the familiar ding of the lift &amp; shifted focus, it was Kelly with her friend and geez that guy wasn't tall, he was a giant!

Gibbs had been about to ask another question when he heard the lift ding &amp; saw his girl emerge, and his eyes shifted, her friend was with her &amp; Lyons was right, he was very tall, he looked to be at least 6"5! He could see though that his girl had been crying, her eyes were pretty puffy &amp; that upset him, he hadn't been there to comfort her.

Kelly was a little nervous about what was about to happen, but bumping into her friend had been just the tonic she needed. She knew he was nervous too, no matter how much he protested that he wasn't someone that got nervous, marine &amp; all that crap.

Shannon saw her girl get off the lift, along with Samuel, she looked like she'd been crying, obviously releasing some emotions. She sucked in a breath as she shifted her gaze he was clearly nervous, and now she was too, that poor boy had been the one to help Kelly settle into DC. He knew about all the troubles, well, all the troubles that they'd dealt with in Houston, and he'd been around the last few months helping the pair, believing that she had died!

Nix saw his sister and "Keeps!" he smiled, as he moved towards the pair instantly.

Samuel had been grabbing a coffee when he spotted his friend, he was extremely surprised to see her on the yard &amp; when he approached her he instantly knew something was wrong. Once he'd finally gotten it out of her he was totally gobsmacked, not to mentioned angry as hell towards MacDonald, Quinn &amp; the rest of the bastards! He'd quickly called his CO &amp; gotten leave for the afternoon, he wasn't going to not go back &amp; check on Phoenix, and see Shannon, whom he couldn't believe was actually alive!

Samuel was also a little nervous about meeting her father, it wasn't like he'd dated Kelly, but she was such a close friend, and given what he knew of the man, and the whole fact he was a marine himself, yea he was a little nervous! He took a final deep breath as he stepped off the lift &amp; was about to start panning the room, when he heard a familiar voice &amp; he zoned into him. He was relieved to see that he looked fine, crouching down he greeted him "hey shrimp"

Nix smiled &amp; went right into a hug.

Samuel smiled &amp; took hold of him, giving him a quick hug, he was glad the kid was ok! He released him &amp; put a hand on his shoulder "you ok?"

Gibbs was watching this interaction with keen interest, and had to admit surprise at seeing his son fall so easily into a hug with the young marine. Clearly this guy was close to his kids, and from the look of him, he looked clean cut &amp; squared away.

"Yeap" Nix nodded "really good"

Samuel smiled at him but as he stood back up he saw Shannon approach &amp; he tried to swallow the emotions that was bubbling to the surface.

Shannon could see the emotions that Samuel was fighting with, she understood all of it "Don't want to hear it right now Keeps, I just want to say that its wonderful to see you" she said quietly to him as she placed her hands on his arms.

Samuel swallowed again, and gave a small nod "wonderful to see you too Mrs G" he replied just as quietly giving a small smile.

Abby had only come up to the bullpen a few minutes ago, and was right near Tim's desk when she'd realised all eyes were glued towards the lift area &amp; her eyes widened too, she saw a mega tall marine come off the lift with Kelly &amp; greet Nix, she was a little surprised that he hugged the marine, but when she saw Shannon hug him a few moments later she was completely surprised! Who was this marine that seemed to be so close to the family that they hugged him?!

Gibbs watched as his wife &amp; the young marine exchanged a brief conversation, he could see the emotions between the pair, he was a little caught by the reference the kid had used for her, Mrs G? That seemed pretty.. well, pretty casual, no pretty familiar, given what he'd heard so far, this kid, kid? Young marine, had clearly spent a lot of time with his family.

Shannon was glad that he agreed to not say anything &amp; simply go into a hug, rubbing his back she pulled back &amp; looked up at him "still very handsome mister"

Samuel couldn't help but give her a blushed smile.

Shannon knew there was one introduction that needed to be done more than most, she turned and saw her husband was not too far away, she motioned him closer "Jethro, this young man is Samuel Atkins, a very good friend. Samuel, this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Kelly &amp; Phoenix's father"

"Honoured to meet you sir" Samuel said, standing as straight as possible &amp; extending his hand. The man looked liked he'd gone 10 rounds with Mike Tyson, but he definitely looked like the marine his friend had told them about.

Gibbs saw that he'd brought himself to be basically standing at attention "Samuel" he nodded as he shook his hand, he was impressed with the firm shake he received.

Kelly released a breath that it went well, well as well could be, she now wondered what would happen when… she shook her head, that wouldn't be for a while, best not to think about it.

Shannon could see that her girl watched the exchange with nerves, and she had hunch as to why, yes, she'd definitely needed a moment to speak with her daughter.

Kelly felt a little better &amp; saw someone she wanted to introduce him to, she looked to him &amp; motioned him forward "Harry, this is Samuel. Keeps this is Harry" she knew the pair would get on well.

"Hey" Harry greeted, this guy was mega tall!

"Hey" Samuel greeted.

Nix was happy that Keeps was here but he was a little hungry so not really caring that his mum &amp; sister were introducing Keeps to everyone he turned to Martha "do you have any danishes left?"

Shannon had been introducing Samuel to Tony when she heard her son "how can you possibly be hungry? And no more danishes, there's some fruit in the conference room if you are"

Samuel had to smirk, in the last couple of months his appetite had grown quite a bit "got this if you want?" he offered him pulling out a muesli bar from his pocket "but…"

Nix knew what the but was, he looked to his mum "can I have it?" without even waiting for Keeps to finish his sentence.

"Sugar free Mrs G" Samuel remarked, trying to help out.

Shannon had to smile "ok, but thank Keeps" she turned to him "you're still carrying around food in your pockets?" this boy always had food on him, always!

"Still growing" Samuel grinned

Shannon's smile dropped from her face "I'm sorry?"

"Six foot five &amp; a half inches at that last measure" Samuel answered "my tailor's not really appreciative" he added with a chuckle towards his friend.

Kelly let a chuckle out too "you're right, and she's gone on strike!" she saw her mum give her an odd look "I've taken down his pants twice! Twice in 4 months!"

Shannon finally let out smile "I see, well then perhaps you need to requisition some new pairs of pants?"

"They're on special order, should be getting them this week sometime" Samuel answered

Tim just watched this interaction like all the others with keen interest, this Samuel was obviously pretty good friends with Kelly, he wondered if there'd been more to it? They seemed so at ease with each other &amp; he was definitely at ease with both Nix &amp; Shannon.

'Thanks Keeps" Nix grinned as he took his first bite.

Samuel crouched down "no problem shrimp, but the next one, you're going to have to a pay for" he finished with a knowing grin.

Nix grinned "I can pay that fee"

Gibbs watched this latest exchange, he wasn't sure he liked the 'shrimp' nickname Samuel was using towards his son, but his son seemed fine with it. He wondered though what 'fee' the pair were talking about, because it clearly wasn't money.

"Good luck" Samuel remarked "oh, and no using Buster to help!" he added, closing that loophole.

Shannon smiled at the pout on her son's face "fair's fair Phoenix" she turned her attention, back to the introductions "Samuel, this is Agent Timothy McGee, he's the final member of Jethro's team. Timothy, this is Samuel Atkins"

"Hi" Samuel nodded extending his hand

"Hi" Tim replied, he had to admit he was a little intimidated, the guy's size &amp; shake were both very tough.

Abby had to admit she was a little upset that Shannon introduced Tim as the final member of Gibbs's team, ok sure she wasn't technically on 'the team' but she considered herself to be on it.

"And this lady Samuel is Abigail Scutio, the NCIS forensic scientist" Shannon said introducing them.

Samuel nodded "hello" she looked well, goth and weird!

"Hi There" Abby smiled, wanting to try to get friendly "you're like one of the tallest people I've met!"

Samuel smiled "thanks, but in my family, I'm pretty average"

"That's for sure" Kelly chuckled "back in a minute" she said heading for the ladies room.

Samuel watched as his friend headed away, her dad was now talking with Harry's dad and the agents all started getting back to work, there was something he needed to do, he moved towards Shannon "Mrs G, could I have private word?"

"Of course Keeps" Shannon nodded, she looked towards her son "stay with dad, we'll be back soon darling"

Gibbs watched as his wife headed back down the hall with Samuel, clearly the pair wanted a private chat. My gosh the amount that he had to catch up on was monumental!

* * *

Samuel followed Shannon into a meeting room, he really didn't know what to say, he was still pretty speechless.

"Samuel?" Shannon asked, she got not reply "Keeps?" she tried again coming closer "your feelings are understandable"

"Ok" Samuel nodded finally "the thing is… Kelly asked if I could…"

"Call Mike for her" Shannon guessed

"Yea, I said I'd call him tonight, once he'd be off shift" Samuel confirmed

"Was he alone in being stationed to Frankfurt Samuel?" Shannon asked, hoping there'd be at least one other person there to be with him when getting the news.

"Yea he was, and about that…" Samuel really didn't know how to say this.

"What?" Shannon asked.

"It's just I was thinking.. " Samuel really didn't know how to say it or even what he wanted to say was right "not sure its anything but it may be"

Shannon could see he was stuck "just say whatever it is that's rolling around that head of yours, and we can decide if its anything together, and why don't we sit down"

Samuel sat down, he took a breath "do you remember what Mike's major project was at college?"

Shannon thought for a moment "How to use post disaster materials for reconstruction of townships" she remembered seeing the model &amp; it had been quite impressive.

Samuel nodded "yea, you see the thing is.. it's something.. that well, I'm working on it now"

Shannon wasn't really sure what was so odd about that "and?"

"That alone wouldn't be strange, but well, and I know Mike didn't mention this to Kells but" Samuel paused, if he was right, there'd be numerous angry people "we got given temporary assignment details one month prior to our final deployment orders and well…"

Shannon waited just wondering what this was all leading to, but she started to get a very bad feeling.

"My initial details had me going to Frankfurt &amp; Mike well, he was supposed to come here" Samuel said hesitantly "those deployments make much more sense to me, I mean the detail I'm on, its right up Mike's alley &amp; what he's doing is much more akin to what I did for my major assignment"

Shannon leaned closer "what are you suggesting Samuel?" was she about to have another nightmare on her hands?

"Well after Kells told me everything, I'm wondering if someone had a hand in switching our deployments, as far I know we are the only 2 that didn't get their initial assignment locations" Samuel confessed

Shannon sat back &amp; widened her eyes, somewhere deep down she knew he was right, if they were the only 2 to have their orders changed, she closed her eyes &amp; sighed, ohh crap! Michael was going to be beside himself with anger &amp; heartache, and as for her daughter, she definitely wouldn't take this well, at all! Even Phoenix was going to take this hard. This was going to require numerous conversations that were not going to be easy, including one with her husband about Michael, oh my, this wasn't going to be easy to deal with!

* * *

**A/N: Well Samuel certainly turned a few heads! And not just up! lol Gibbs seems to be finding it interesting that his daughter had numerous friends in the service, but could Samuel be right? Could Mac have switched his deployment details along with that Michael boy? Just who is he? And will Shannon go with it all...**

**You know i love to hear your thoughts, so please, review away! More up soon!**


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N: Here's another chapter folks! To my recent followers/favourites, welcome! To my reviewers, thank you so much, love hearing your thoughts!**

**To guest reviewers: **

**CookiesSprinkles: Thanks for the review! Glad you're on thing journey! Tim/Kelly, they're at different ages/stages, so interactions are different. **

**Momcat: thanks for the review: Nix's project i based on some online research &amp; creative licence on my part, and while i did forget that Tim was left handed, it wouldn't have come into the equation for Nix, as they didn't know each other. But it is something that i will play with. As for Tim's age, like Kelly &amp; Nix are younger, so is he, all of the characters are, this is set at the end of season 3, not season 10, so everyone is younger, so please bare that in mind, he's younger a lot more unsure of himself. He'll be happy though, in the end. Joanne will become a key part of this, but she has to get better first. Abby is definitely going through a jealous streak, yes! And Samuel will be present for a good few chapters. **

**Now, lets get into it.. **

* * *

Shannon took another breath trying to work out a way forward, she could see the worry on Samuel's face "I think you're right Keeps"

Samuel let out a breath, he was glad to have gotten the point across but he knew now that there'd be other issues to deal with.

Shannon was trying to work out just what to do when the door opened.

Tony opened the door &amp; went to pull back instantly "sorry Mrs Gibbs, I was looking for Lt Robertson"

A thought came to Shannon "actually Tony, could I trouble you to join us?"

"Sure" Tony replied, though he had no idea why.

Shannon waited until Tony had sat down "Tony, I'd like to ask you a favour, and I would prefer if you didn't mention this to my husband, or anyone for that matter just yet"

Tony's eyes widened, keep something from Gibbs? He'd never been able to keep anything from Gibbs, ever! "ah, its not exactly easy keeping anything from him ma'am, he has a tendency to figure it out"

Shannon had to smile "I'm well aware of that talent, and if he does, tell him to come &amp; ask me, it wont be for long, just until tomorrow is all" she'd have to speak to her family tonight.

Tony nodded "ok, what do you need?"

"I'd like you to look into Samuel's deployment to the DC Navy-yard out of the ROTC program at Rice University, as well the deployment of one Lt Michael Bond, who was sent to Frankfurt from the same program. Their tentative orders had them both going to the other location, but were later swapped. I want you to see if the person responsible for their switched deployments was connected with MacDonald please" Shannon requested.

Tony had been writing it all down when his head shot up at the last sentence "you think MacDonald is responsible for you being deployed here?" he asked the marine.

"It wasn't about me being assigned here sir, it was about making sure Mike wasn't" Samuel answered.

Shannon nodded "Samuel's correct, it was about getting Michael out of the U.S."

Tony wasn't sure what to make of that "do you know the name of the person that signed your orders off?"

"Was signed off by a Major J Rooney sir" Samuel answered Tony.

Tony noted it down "I'll go look into him now for you ma'am"

Shannon smiled "I appreciate it Tony, thank you &amp; again, this very delicate, so please keep this to yourself, I don't want this getting back to my family, and not just my husband"

"I wont mention it to a soul ma'am" Tony confirmed, he was now wondering who this Michael Bond was in relation to the family, if Mac had wanted him gone? What did that mean?

Shannon waited until Tony had left before turning her gaze back to Samuel, she could see he wanted to say something else.

"I ahh…, I never told Mike about my new project, figured it would piss him off even more &amp; give him a thought that I've had for the last few weeks" Samuel remarked.

Shannon could understand that "Asking you to not say anything about our suspicions is a waste of time isn't it?"

Samuel smirked "even if I didn't say anything about the suspicions, as soon as I tell him everything else, he'll jump straight to the same conclusion &amp; have the same suspicion, so yea, that's pretty much a waste of time"

Shannon knew that "ok, well then could I ask that you not call Mike until I've spoken to Kelly? I know he'll be calling her straight away &amp; would prefer to break this to her before he calls"

"Of course" Samuel agreed, she was right, as soon as he'd speak to Mike, he'd be back on the phone.

"Let's get back out there" Shannon suggested as she opened the door, she was greeted with Tony "you've found something already?" she was surprised, surely not!

"Not yet ma'am, but I wanted to show the head shots of the two J Rooney's that are in the system to see if you recognise either of them" Tony remarked.

Shannon thought that was a good idea &amp; looked at the pair of headshots "I can't say I recognise either of them I'm afraid"

Tony nodded &amp; turned to Samuel, he was going to ask but the look on his face answered him "which one?"

"That one!" Samuel snarled

Shannon looked at the left hand picture "where did you see him?" she'd never laid eyes on the man.

Samuel took a breath "Kelly's 21st, I was helping Mike grab a few things from his truck &amp; saw that guy down near the gate speaking with Acron &amp; Quinn. He gave us a good look before walking out the gate"

"This guy?" Tony asked confirming, he got the nod "this J, Rooney is not a Major, but a 2nd Lieutenant in Logistics. That (pointing at the other picture) is Major J Rooney, responsible for the ROTC deployments out of Texas, Louisiana &amp; New Mexico" he'd done a very quick system search, and found only one Major J Rooney, and going with his gut he expanded it to any J Rooney &amp; got a second hit.

Shannon's eyes widened, but she could see Tony still had an unspoken thought "what are you thinking Tony?"

"Well ma'am, if its this 2nd Lt Rooney that's been identified as liaising with Quinn &amp; Acron, and not the Major Rooney, then there may be a chance that he somehow intercepted the Major's orders &amp; substituted them, but that's a very big accusation. So I'll have to do a fair amount of research into him and if he had the chance to do it"

Shannon nodded in understanding "I understand Tony, any details you can find would be appreciated"

"Anything you need to know please just ask sir" Samuel replied

"Might be helpful to speak with Lt Bond too" Tony remarked, he was starting to get a feeling about who this guy could be, and he wasn't sure where to go with that.

Shannon saw Samuel give her a look "could you give him a few hours please Tony, Samuel is going to call him to tell him everything, but he wont do that until after I've had a chance to speak with Kelly, and I can't do that until we get home"

"Of course ma'am" Tony nodded "perhaps you can give me a call once you've spoken?" he asked the young marine

"Yes sir" Samuel nodded.

* * *

Gibbs checked his watch, it had been around an hour since his wife had disappeared with that Samuel kid, he wondered what was going on, but he suddenly heard a voice, he realised his girl was calling his name "sorry Kells, what's up?"

"Asked if we could leave the laptop &amp; stuff here so we don't have to keep carting it back &amp; forth?" Kelly asked

"Sure, you can leave anything you want, you both can. This room is perfectly secure" Gibbs confirmed.

"Dad?" Nix asked quietly

Gibbs had just taken a seat &amp; saw his son looked a little unsure of himself "what's up bud?" he asked stretching his hand towards him to welcome him closer.

Nix approached his dad "when's… when's gramps coming?"

Gibbs could see the nerves but smiled to reassure him "sometime tomorrow bud, he's just making sure things are all cleaned up at the store before he heads here, they have to wrap up everything there &amp; then he'll come down with Agent Banks" the local FBI guys &amp; Banks were all processing the scene, Banks would then escort his dad to DC. He saw his son nod "I spoke to him a little while ago in fact &amp; he asked me to see if there was anything you two wanted him to bring from the store?" he asked with a small grin.

Nix gave his dad a sheepish grin "those ring things Kelly showed me"

Gibbs looked at his girl "ring things?"

Kelly smiled as she sat down next to her dad "the lollipop rings, raspberry &amp; blueberry"

Gibbs smiled "I'll ask gramps to bring some of those, anything else angel, bud?"

"Those giant snakes!" Nix answered, this was getting to be like dessert heaven!

"Some sherbets maybe, but its ok if he can't I'm sure he has enough to carry" Kelly added quietly.

Gibbs saw the body language he really needed to get her believing that it was ok to ask for things especially from family "I'm sure he can manage it angel, he's more than happy to bring whatever you want &amp; he's got Agent Banks with him to help. He'll bring you your sherbets, lollipop rings, snakes, and what about….. what about some nerds?" he finished with a knowing grin.

Kelly smiled "yea"

"Those are delicious!" Nix grinned

Gibbs was glad to see the smile return to his girl's face but right then the door opened &amp; in walked his wife &amp; Samuel.

Shannon had to smile at the sight that greeted her, her husband was sat with their son on his lap &amp; their girl right next to him, all three were smiling, but her son's grin was ever telling "what's that grin for Nix darling?"

"Gramps is bringing us stuff from the store" Nix grinned

"I see" Shannon commented "and what stuff is he bringing?"

Nix smiled "Lollipop rings, giant snakes, sherbets and nerds"

"And who suggested the nerds?" Shannon asked her son, but her gaze was on her husband.

"They delicious candies Shan, and easy to ration" Gibbs answered, even though he was keenly aware of Samuel's presence &amp; wanted to show his marine persona, he wouldn't change the way he acted with his family.

"Easy to ration?" Shannon asked with a raised eyebrow "your idea of rationing nerds Jethro…" she just shook her head "why do I even bother"

Gibbs grinned at his wife, but he saw that Samuel was feeling either nervous or unsure of himself, he looked back to his wife "ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go" Shannon agreed, while she knew she wanted &amp; needed to speak to them all about the situation with Michael, she also wanted to go to the hospital to check on her mum.

"Are we going straight to the hospital?" Nix asked quietly after a few moments when his parents finished packing up.

"That's the plan darling, is something wrong?" Shannon asked

"Well… ahh…." Nix started to say "its just that…"

Shannon sat down &amp; brought him to stand between her legs "what is it darling?"

Nix took a breath "Its just that…. Buster's been home all day alone, and he'll be hungry, he needs a walk.. and he'll be lonely" they'd very rarely left him alone all day long and into the night. He did want to go to the hospital, but he was worried about his dog.

Shannon's eyes widened &amp; shared a look with her husband, this was not something either of them had ever had to deal with before. They were going to have to give the four-legged member of their family more consideration when planning their days. She was going to say something when she got beat to the punch by Samuel.

"I can do that for you shrimp" Samuel offered "I'd be happy to go grab him, take him for run &amp; feed him afterwards"

"Are you sure Keeps?" Shannon checked

"Of course Mrs G, I could use run myself, so happy to have the company" Samuel nodded, he really needed to blow off some steam! And anger!

"How's that sound darling?" Shannon asked her son

"Yea" Nix nodded but looked to Samuel about to say something

"I don't need another lecture on what to feed him shrimp, you've given it to me 4 times already" Samuel chuckled holding his hands up.

Kelly laughed too "think it's 5 times"

Nix looked between the pair "its important!"

Samuel shared another smirk with Kelly, he couldn't help but laugh again, Nix's reaction wasn't what he was expecting "ow! Shrimp!" Nix had wacked him

"Important!" Nix said again looking at him.

Samuel kept eye contact "I get that, but after 4 lectures and demonstrations I think I understand what to feed him. I know how to follow orders, I am a marine you know" he finished looking him in the eye.

Shannon smiled at the interaction, besides Michael, Samuel was one of the closet male friends of Kelly's that Phoenix had.

Gibbs had yet again come to watch the interaction with much interest, he really needed to find out more about how 'close' this boy was to his family. And if this kid, even as an officer couldn't follow a simple order, then he wouldn't make it as marine.

"Yea, ok" Nix conceded

* * *

"We've started to wean her off the medication &amp; we're hoping she'll come out of the coma herself in the next 24 hours" Denson explained, after a few bumps they'd managed to stabilise her enough.

"So she's stable? Her heart has accepted the pacemaker?" Shannon asked

"Yes, all signs are pointing to the pacemaker having done resettled her heart into a steady rhythm" Denson confirmed.

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief as he squeezed his wife's hand into his own, thank the stars! "is she ok otherwise?"

"Thankfully yes, and considering everything we're hopeful she'll make a full recovery eventually" Denson answered "your mother is an extremely strong woman, a lessor person would have given up"

"Thank you" Shannon remarked quietly, she was so glad that her mum would be ok!

"I better get back to my rounds but if you need anything else you can have the nurse page me" Denson

"Of course, thanks Doc, much appreciated" Gibbs replied. He was standing next to his wife looking into the room where Joanne was lying, she was just staring into the room, he flashed a look down the hall to where his kids were sitting &amp; decided to give his wife a moment.

Gibbs sat down next his son, neither were saying too much "you two ok?"

"How's grandma?" Nix asked quietly.

"She's going to be fine bud, doc's are hoping she'll come out of the coma on her own in the next day or so" Gibbs answered

Gibbs cast his eyes to his girl, she'd been pretty quiet since they left the navy-yard &amp; the last time she'd seen her grandma she'd cried, yelled &amp; the ran off. He didn't want her to get overwhelmed again, reaching behind his son he caressed his girl's hair "angel, how you doing?"

Kelly looked at her dad chewing her bottom lip "do I have to see her?"

Gibbs swallowed and gave his girl a sad smile "not if you don't want to Kell" he wouldn't push her into it, not after last time.

"Can I?" Nix asked

Gibbs looked down "sure bud, why don't go to mum &amp; you can both go into the room together" he remarked stroking the back of his head.

Watching his son head off he shifted to sit next to his girl "you can take everything as slow or fast as you want angel, ok?"

Kelly nodded "I just don't know if I can…" she said quietly looking down into her hands.

Gibbs knew what she meant "Its ok, like I said you take it as slow or fast as you want, not going to pressure you into anything angel" he placed his finger under her chin "look at me Kell" he asked gently "its ok, we're all going through a lot, I understand not being able to go in there"

Kelly nodded &amp; just leaned into her dad, it had been a long day, and between speaking to her boses &amp; seeing Keeps, it'd been quite an emotional one, so having a few moments of quiet time just sitting her in her dad's embrace was welcomed.

Gibbs brought his girl into his side, he pressed a kiss to her head, before resting his own on her head, he just enjoyed the silent moment with his girl.

Shannon sat down on the chair in her mum's room &amp; brought her boy onto her lap, she knew just how envious he'd been of his friends that had grandparents, grandparents that actually showed affection towards their grandchildren that is. "you know she's going to love spending time with you darling" she said quietly rubbing her hand up &amp; down his back.

"Would she come to my games?" Nix asked quietly, he had a few friends who's grandparents would always come to the games.

"Absolutely" Shannon nodded "I'm sure she'll be eager to come &amp; watch you play, she wont mind what it is, she'll come along &amp; support you, and so will your grandfather darling, they'll want to spend as much time with you as they can"

"Us" Nix remarked "they'll want to spend time with us" he corrected his mum.

"You're right, they'll want to spend with us" Shannon smiled &amp; gave him a kiss to his forehead, she reached forward &amp; took hold of her hand "hi mum, we're back, and we're all back in DC. The doctor said you're going to be fine &amp; wake up soon, please do. We can't wait to see you"

"You gotta get better grandma, we need to make those yummy cookies! And those cheese toasties, mum's are nice, but I bet yours are better" Nix remarked

"Grandma's are definitely better" Shannon smiled, even she would love to have one of her mum's toasties. She looked at the condition her mum was in and she had less cords running from her than before, she was looking a little more restful, but until she woke up, she wouldn't be convinced she was going to be ok.

Gibbs saw his wife &amp; son approach, both seemed ok "home time?" he asked

"Yes, lets go home" Shannon agreed, she saw that her girl obviously wasn't ready to see her grandma, it wasn't that she didn't voice her concern for her condition, because she did, but she understood though her daughter's hesitation.

As Gibbs led his family towards the exit he saw an older man approach &amp; had to do a double take, he knew him! "Henry?"

Henry smiled "Jethro" he shifted his gaze "Shannon" he wondered if she'd recognise him.

Shannon looked at him &amp; it took her a moment or two "Henry?" was it Henry Taylor?

Henry had to smile "it is a pleasure to see you my dear"

"Likewise" Shannon replied, a little surprised to see him here, she turned to her girl "Kell angel, remember Henry? Harry's grandfather?"

"Yea, kind of, Hi" Kelly replied

"It's been a little while, its ok" Henry soothed "I remember you though, and I must say you've grown into very beautiful young lady Kelly"

"Thanks" Kelly blushed

Henry then shifted his gaze to the youngest who was standing right between his parents "you young man have to be Phoenix, it's a great pleasure to meet you"

"Hi" Phoenix replied, this guy seemed nice &amp; friendly.

"I hear you're a fan of the round ball game?" Henry asked with a smile

"Oh Yea! Love it!" Nix nodded

"He certainly does" Shannon agreed.

"Do you follow the EPL?" Henry asked

"Manchester United all the way!" Nix smiled

Gibbs had no idea what the pair were talking about, but he saw Henry had now crouched down.

"I think we're going to be great friends Phoenix" Henry remarked as he took off his light-weighted jacket.

Nix's eyes widened "that's!"

"Last season's home jersey, yes" Henry nodded with a smile "I got it when I visited Old Trafford last year"

"What game did you see?" Nix asked eagerly.

"I was a very lucky man, I got to see the derby" Henry answered

"We watched that game!" Nix replied "we were at Mike's grandparents farm, but I was outnumbered though, they were City fans"

Gibbs ear's peaked again, there was that boy again, and his son had been at Mike grandparents place? Hmm.. he was starting to wonder about who this boy was exactly "What brings you here?" he asked

Henry rose "Spoke to Ted earlier &amp; he mentioned that you'd be getting a taxi back to Kelly's, and as I was around the corner I thought I'd come &amp; save you the trouble"

"You didn't have to do that" Shannon remarked

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to" Henry replied "now, are you ready to go or do you more time? I'm fine either way"

"We're ready &amp; thanks Henry" Gibbs remarked

"My pleasure" Henry nodded before he started to lead the family out to his car.

Henry pulled his car up into Kelly's driveway, but he couldn't manage to go up all the way "whose motorcycle?"

"That's Keeps bike" Kelly answered

Henry looked to Kelly who was right next to her, but Shannon's changed expression caught his attention, she wasn't impressed.

"I still can't believe he rode it all the way here from Houston" Shannon remarked disapprovingly.

Nix led the way into the house "Buster!" he called

Henry watched as the german sheppard his son mentioned came bounding down the hall &amp; right into the boy.

"Good timing, he's just finished eating" Samuel remarked as the family entered the family area.

"Thank you Keeps, its much appreciated" Shannon remarked.

"No problem Mrs G" Samuel smiled "we went for a nice long run, had a bit of catch in the local park &amp; I picked up some dinner for you on the way back" he finished motioning to the dining table.

"Again thank you" Shannon remarked "Henry, this is one of Kelly's closest friends, Samuel Atkins. Samuel, this is Henry Taylor, Ted's father"

"Sir" Samuel greeted extending his hand.

"Samuel" Henry greeted, taking hold of the hand. He noted this boy was wearing a USMC t-shirt, and his haircut matched, was this kid a marine?

"What did you get us?" Nix asked heading towards the food

"Don't touch the bags Phoenix, go wash first please" Shannon remarked

Samuel watched as Nix detoured to the sink and Buster was now with Kelly "chinese as requested shrimp, I got you some spring rolls, fried rice, wontons, honey chicken, sweet &amp; sour pork, singapore noodles &amp; peaking duck pancakes"

"Awesome!" Nix grinned

"I should go, and before I hear the word no, I'd like to offer my services in driving you lot to the navy-yard tomorrow, I have to go see a friend anyway in the area in the morning &amp; would love the company" Henry remarked.

"I can drive us" Kelly remarked quietly

Before anyone could say either way Shannon spoke "I think we'll let Henry drive us tomorrow angel, I don't think tomorrow is the right time to have you drive us" she knew her girl wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight &amp; probably wouldn't be in a condition to deal with her father as a passenger for the first time either "thank you Henry, it very much appreciative"

"No problem at all" Henry answered, he was unsure why Shannon had not taken Kelly up on her offer, but that wasn't for him to comment on "see you in the morning"

Kelly watched as her dad showed Henry to the door, she wasn't sure why her mum said no to her driving but she didn't like it. She though moved towards a cupboard &amp; grabbed the plastic plates to eat on.

"Think I'll head off too" Samuel remarked "see you tomorrow KG" he knew between now &amp; then, things would change for her, a lot!

"See ya Keeps" Kelly smiled "thanks"

"No worries" Samuel replied, he looked to Nix "I'll see you tomorrow shrimp, and I recorded something for you on the TV" he grinned

"What?" Nix asked

"You'll have to find out yourself, but after dinner shrimp" Samuel smirked

"Ok, thanks Keeps!" Nix replied, he knew whatever it was he'd like!

"I'll see you out Keeps" Shannon remarked

Samuel nodded, but he saw Gibbs return "have a good evening sir"

Gibbs nodded "thank you Samuel, your help is appreciated" while he was still a little unsure about this boy, he couldn't deny the help he'd given his family.

"Not a problem sir, happy to help" Samuel replied

Shannon couldn't help but smile, she was glad for the gradual ease between the pair, but she came to the front door &amp; looked behind her to make sure they were alone, they were "thank you Samuel, this really was a great help"

"No problem" Samuel nodded "how long do you need?"

"Give me say 90 minutes please" Shannon remarked "I want us to eat before I speak to them"

"Of course" Samuel agreed, he knew though as soon as he made that call he'd have one pissed off friend!

* * *

**A/N: So was that 2nd Lt Rooney messing with deployments for Mac? Samuel certainly wasn't happy recognising him! And Gibbs is starting to wondering about how close not only Samuel was but this Mike is, how will things go? And just what will Gibbs learn about the boy?**

**As for Henry, what an awesome guy to come &amp; give them lifts! Nix seems to have found a friend, and maybe starting to ****realise that older males can be caring? **

**Now, with this verse gaining such popularity i have decided to create a Facebook page, its a place where i will post updates, some images, even thinking about polls to get your feedback on various situations in the story. Its also a place i want people to ask questions if they have any or if i use any Australian language you don't understand.**

**Go to Facebook &amp; then /A-Chance-Encounter-verse-1107748372628862/ or search 'A Chance Encounter verse' in the pages area**

**You know i love to hear your thoughts, so review away! More up soon, promise!**


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N: Here's another chapter folks! To my latest followers/favourites, welcome! To my reviewers, you rock! I love reading your thoughts/comments!**

**Guest Reviewer: Mom****cat: thanks for all your comments, i like to hear what characters everyone likes. But as far as Henry Taylor is concerned, remember he'd never met Nix before, Nix was born after Gibbs left for Iraq, but he's obviously spoken with his son &amp; gotten some pointers about how best to connect &amp; that's what he's done, there is nothing untoward about him. He's good guy!**

**This chapter is a little longer than normal, but there was no option, i couldn't stop it before i did.. so guess you'll just have to read a bit more…Now, let's see how the conversation goes..**

* * *

Shannon walked back into the living area, she saw Kelly &amp; Nix both sorting the food out but her husband was in the kitchen looking into the pantry.

"Kells, where's your soya sauce?" Gibbs asked, there was none in the bag from the restaurant &amp; he wanted some for the food.

Kelly went to the fridge &amp; grabbed a bottle "here you go dad"

Gibbs opened the bottle &amp; smelt it "this is your soya sauce?" it didn't smell exactly right &amp; the bottle wasn't a store bought one either.

Shannon watched Kelly, she was interested in her reply, this could actually be a very good Segway to the discussion she wanted to have, but perhaps not before they'd actually eaten dinner...

"It's actually home made, and soy free" Kelly replied, but she flashed a look to her mum, she was a little unsure about where this could lead.

"Soy free soya sauce?" Gibbs asked "why do you have that?"

"Cause a Mike, he's allergic" Nix said matter of factly as he pulled out the wontons.

Kelly &amp; Shannon both stared at him not quite believing he came out so bluntly &amp; said it.

Gibbs saw both his girls stare at his boy, he decided to see what else he could get from him, so he walked over to the table &amp; sat down "Mike's allergic to soya sauce is he?"

"Allergic to soy" Nix nodded absentmindedly "so we don't keep any in the house &amp; we eat Chinese off plastic plates &amp; don't take it into the kitchen, just in case he ever comes" he'd agreed to this with his sister instantly when she'd brought it up.

Kelly's jaw dropped open at her brother, she looked at her mum for help, desperate help! She wasn't really sure she wanted the conversation about Mike to happen now.

Shannon sat down between her husband &amp; son, she could see her daughter was desperate for a cease in the current conversation "lets eat before it gets cold, Nix darling do want a bit of the peaking duck?"

Kelly was relieved that the rest of dinner passed without a mention of Mike, she really wasn't sure what her dad would make of him &amp; it all.

Shannon was glad that dinner had been quick &amp; went by without another mention of Mike, but now it was time for that talk, she held the photo in her hands as she came back into the living area. She saw that her husband &amp; daughter were just finishing clearing up &amp; her son was about to sit down on the couch. Taking a deep breath she spoke gently "Kells, Jethro darling, lets sit, there's something I'd like us to talk about"

"I wanted to watch what Keeps recorded for me" Nix pouted

"Not right now Nix darling" Shannon replied as she sat down "come on" she motioned, she looked at her girl &amp; patted the spot next to her.

Kelly wasn't sure what her mum wanted to speak about, and sat down cautiously.

Gibbs wasn't sure what his wife was wanting to speak about, but he noticed that she was holding something in her hands, he sat down next his son, who had his sister on his other side.

Shannon put an arm her girl &amp; pulled her into her side, she knew this was going to be very hard for her to deal with, but there was one thing to speak about first "Jethro, you've asked me a few times about Michael here &amp; I know you're curious about him" she said gently as she held the photo in her hand &amp; turned it slightly to show them.

Kelly's eyes widened, what on earth was her mum doing? But she looked at the photo &amp; couldn't help but smile at him smiling back. Boy did she miss him, what she wouldn't give to have him close right now!

Gibbs eyes widened, what she wanted a family discussion about what him? Really?

"Want to tell dad about Mikey Kells?" Shannon asked, she hoped her girl would do some of this herself.

"Ahh" Kelly really wasn't sure about this "well, he studied Building Construction Management with Keeps whilst I did law" why was her mum doing this? Now?

"He was Captain of college soccer team too" Nix added

"He was" Shannon agreed "and he helped Nix quite a bit with his soccer"

Gibbs just listened, he wondered where this was going..

Shannon knew her girl wouldn't say the thing that was important, she took a breath "Michael is a gentleman, he cares very deeply for not just Kelly, but Phoenix too, and it was an absolute pleasure to see him &amp; Kelly together whilst they studied" there, it was out there, bite the bullet &amp; see what fell.

Gibbs eyes widened instantly, he wasn't sure he heard what she'd said, it sounded like the pair had dated? He wasn't sure where to go with that, though the feeling he had about the boy it hadn't been because of that, he'd thought it was something else.

Kelly's eyes widened, had her mum just come out &amp; said it? Really? She looked at her dad &amp; he wasn't saying a word, she started having very worrying thoughts. She'd always wondered just what he'd make of him.

"Mike's awesome! Even for a City fan" Nix grinned

Shannon couldn't help but smile at her son "Mike certainly creates good banter with you" shifting her gaze to her husband she could see he was a little stuck on what to say "Jethro darling?"

"You &amp; Mike dated?" Gibbs asked his girl quietly, he'd really not been prepared to hear anything even remotely close to this topic with the regards to his girl, I mean she was his little girl, **_his little girl!_**

"Yea" Kelly answered quietly.

"They dated for just over 2 years" Shannon added, she could see this was hitting him hard. She knew it wouldn't be easy for him to hear about, she imaged he'd always have been tough on Kelly's boyfriends because they even dared to go out with her.

Nix wanted to add something "You should've seen Mac when he arriv…."

"Phoenix" Shannon remarked interrupting him "allow your sister to tell dad about him please" what he was going to say would break open the next can of worms.

Gibbs had seen his girl give her brother a death glare &amp; wondered just what his wife had stopped their boy from saying, it was the mention of Mac that he didn't like though.

Kelly wanted to hit her brother, she seriously wanted to hit him!

"Angel?" Shannon asked, she knew this wouldn't easy for her girl to talk about either "come on, tell dad how smart Mike is"

"Why are we talking about this now?" Kelly asked, seriously why were they doing this now? Yea she still spoke to him regularly, but she was still getting over it all, and they'd only spoken a week ago.

Shannon could see that her girl really wasn't comfortable with it, but they needed to talk about it "because I'd like to discuss it, and we'd discuss it eventually anyway darling. I know you might not want to talk about it angel, but could we?" she knew that their breakup hadn't been easy on her girl, which was making her even more upset at what had happened.

Her mum was right, Kelly didn't want to talk about it but she also knew her mum was right, it would need to be discussed eventually "ok, Mike was on full scholarship at Rice University, he won the Constructionist Award for the highest grade for the major assignment in his class"

Shannon smiled, glad her girl decided to say something.

Gibbs had to admit he was impressed, guess he was smart but he was a little surprised, the guy studied building &amp; construction? That was a little close to home.

"He was one of 5 students from his program awarded the volunteer award for the hours he gave to habitat for humanity over the course of his studies. He won the fairest player award during his final year on the soccer team for picking up the fewest booking offences during the season." Kelly said, now that she was telling her dad about him she realised that maybe she needed to get as many good qualities out there as possible. She'd always wondered what her dad would make of him &amp; wanted to tell him as many good things as she could, she was also buttering the situation up for the part that would come.

Shannon had to smile, she was keenly aware of what her girl was doing "and what kind of scholarship was he on?" she asked as she rubbed her hand up &amp; down her girl's arm in comfort &amp; giving her confidence.

"ROTC" Kelly whispered.

Gibbs wasn't sure if he heard it correctly, it was said very softly "what was that Kell?" he thought he heard something..

Kelly swallowed &amp; looked at her dad "His scholarship was an ROTC one, marine corps" she just waited for the reaction..

"ROTC?" Gibbs asked again, that meant.. so that thing in the picture was dog tags! Wait a sec! His girl had dated a marine? Really?

"Yes Jethro" Shannon confirmed "Michael is now a 2nd Lieutenant in the marines, just like Keeps"

Nix guessed he could say something now "Mac nearly shit himself when Mike arrived for their first date, he was in his full service uniform &amp; everything! It was brilliant!" he finished with a grin, even though back then he'd never met Mike, seeing it had been totally brilliant! It had made his week!

Gibbs stared at his son &amp; then his girl, he was really not sure where to go with any of this!

Shannon let out breath, here comes the hard bit, she drew her girl closer into her side before speaking "they were wonderful together &amp; Mike and his family were very welcoming to Kelly, as well as Nix &amp; I. They only chose to go their separate ways when Mike got assigned overseas, to Frankfurt. They didn't feel it would be fair on either of them to keep the long distance thing going when they didn't really know how long he be away for or where Mike would be sent after his 4 year designation to Frankfurt."

Gibbs was feeling like he was getting a crash course in his daughter's relationship, and he really didn't know how to handle it, but on first glance it sounded very mature of the pair. One thing got him though, normally time limits weren't so long on assignments, it was usually a 2 year max on any assignment, unless it was a 'hot zone' and that would be either 6 or 12 month rotations.

Kelly was playing the hemline of her jeans pocket, it had been so hard saying goodbye to him, and she really had missed him these last number of months. She suddenly realised her mum had asked her when they'd last spoken "spoke to him last week" she said quietly.

"We were skyping during the U.S. match until he had to go on duty" Nix supplied "you should've heard him" he chuckled "he was saying…"

Kelly clamped a hand over his mouth knowing full well what would come out of it.

Shannon looked at her son "Thank you Kells, you know I don't approve of his language during the games mister"

"He's just passionate mum" Nix countered.

Gibbs didn't know what skyping was but could only image the language the boy could have used. He was still wondering why his wife had requested this conversation.

Shannon nodded, she took a final breath "Kelly darling, Nix darling there's something I need to tell you &amp; it is going to hard to hear, but we'll sort it out, that I promise you. Do you hear me Kells? We will sort it out" she needed to know her daughter knew they'd fix it because she knew what her daughter reaction would be. This would also affect her son &amp; knew he'd need support too.

Kelly wasn't liking what her mum was saying, what was coming? she nodded though.

"Ok" Nix whispered wondering what her mum saying.

Gibbs wondered just what his wife was getting at, it wasn't good whatever it was.

"OK, when Keeps &amp; I were speaking he mentioned something to me about the orders he'd gotten that assigned him to DC" Shannon started to explain "they weren't his first orders though, him &amp; the rest of his unit were given tentative orders a month earlier"

That confused Kelly "what are you talking about? Mike only got one set, and it sent him to Frankfurt" he'd only gotten one set &amp; she'd seen them!

"No darling" Shannon disagreed "a month before he got those orders he received tentative order, and those orders had him coming here to DC &amp; Keeps going to Frankfurt. It was the final orders that had the pair's locations swapped"

Kelly looked at her mum wide-eyed "No he didn't! he would have told me!" she insisted.

Shannon gave her a sad smile "darling he didn't want to get your hopes up, so he said nothing until the final orders came through" she saw her girl was already upset &amp; it was just going to get worse "darling, the thing is Mike &amp; Keeps were the only ones who's order were changed"

Gibbs ears peaked at that, he was starting to get a funny but bad feeling.

Kelly was upset &amp; already annoyed at Mike, but she was confused "what do you mean?"

"Everyone else in their unit got their original orders confirmed, the only ones who's orders changed were Mike &amp; Keeps, theirs got swapped" Shannon confirmed.

Kelly was sure there was point to all of this but she wasn't sure what she was hearing "it could happen, no?" but she flashed a look at her dad.

Gibbs wasn't really ready to be suddenly brought into this &amp; he didn't know a lot about ROTC deployments "Not a hundred precent sure angel, but it does seem odd to only have 2 changed &amp; theirs actually swapped &amp; not just changed" it did sound strange &amp; he was starting to form a thought.

"Keeps also mentioned that the project he's just started working on was more in line with what Mike did for his major project than his own" Shannon said, she could see her girl was already coming apart of the seams.

"Keeps is working on post disaster reconstruction?" Kelly asked, she saw the nod "that doesn't make sense why would?" but she stopped mid-sentence by the look her mum was giving her "what?"

Shannon took hold of her hand "darling Keeps had a thought, and I believe its right, he wondered if…." Gosh how was she going to say this, this would make a mess of her girl in so many ways "he wondered if maybe someone had had a hand in their deployments being switched, on purpose"

"What do you mean?" Nix asked, he wasn't quite getting what his mum was getting at.

Gibbs had a hunch, and given the looks on his kids faces, this wasn't going to be easy to take, but was he thinking really what had transpired had? How?

"Well" Shannon said considering how to tackle it

Kelly suddenly realised what her mum was saying "NO! He wouldn't!" she yelled jumping up.

Shannon rose &amp; placing a hand on her shoulder &amp; the other on her cheek "Angel I'm sorry, but yes. While Keeps &amp; I were talking Tony walked in on us looking for someone else. I asked for his help, he looked up the name on Mike's &amp; Keep's orders, a Major J Rooney &amp; while that didn't bring any fruition, Tony found another J Rooney, a 2nd Lieutenant and…" she took a breath "Keeps recognised him, he saw the man at the residence on the day of your 21st talking with Trent &amp; Dan, I'm sorry darling"

Gibbs knew it! That damn bastard! While he was totally thrown by everything, what the boyfriend of 2 years, him being a marine &amp; all that but the pain his girl was emanating was overriding any other emotion, he wanted to kill Mac again for causing her grief &amp; as for that Rooney, he'd nail his arse to the wall!

Shannon could see her girl was crumbling but knew there was one more thing she had to say "there was also his insistence that you remained in the US, he made Mike leave but insisted you stayed. I'm so sorry darling, we will fix this" she wasn't sure how, but she'd get it done, somehow.

Kelly didn't even know what to say "He got rid of Mike?"

Shannon let a tear fall down her cheek "it looks that way angel" she could see her girl was now utterly beside herself, she didn't know what to say or do "I'm sorry darling, I know this must hurt"

Kelly had tears streaming down her face "why would he do that to me?" yea Mac was pretty bad, but she never thought he'd do something that broke her heart!

Shannon brought her girl into a tight hold "I can't answer that angel, but we'll sort it out, I promise you!"

Gibbs was ready to physical assault Mac's body! The hurt his girl was feeling was making his own heart hurt. He didn't want to move from his boy, who even though was silent had shifted into his side, he was obviously feeling it too, so wrapping an arm around him he spoke loudly enough for his girl to hear him too "we'll sort it out Kells"

Shannon kept holding of her girl, trying to sooth her &amp; she was going to say something when the house phone rang, she knew who it was "Darling, answer the phone" she said quietly.

Gibbs couldn't believe she said that, surely whoever it was could wait, they were in the middle of something pretty important.

Kelly shook her head, she didn't want to talk to anyone!

Shannon pulled back enough to take hold of her girl's face "Kelly, answer the phone, trust me, answer it"

Kelly saw a look in her mum's eyes &amp; they widened, she ran straight for the phone &amp; answered it as she ran to her room "Mike"

Gibbs eyes widened at the sight &amp; name that came from her lips, his wife had obviously set that up, probably with Samuel.

Shannon sat down next to her son, he was just sitting there staring ahead with a blank look "Phoenix darling?"

"Mike stood up to him, that's why he got rid of him" Nix grumbled

"I think that's highly likely darling" Shannon agreed "he never took a backward step &amp; Mac didn't like that, he also didn't like that someone else, another man could grow such a bond with you, he was jealous of Mike"

"He was jealous of Mike?" Nix asked

Shannon nodded "yes he was, he was jealous that you were able to have a strong male influence that didn't disparage you, that stood up for you darling"

After a few moments of silently comforting her son she leaned down &amp; spoke softly "why don't you watch what Keeps recorded, dad &amp; I will just be outside. I'll take the ice cream out &amp; when its softened we'll have some together, ok?" knowing full well he'd need some time to process it too.

Gibbs watched as his son nodded, but instead of staying on the couch he slid down to the floor &amp; wrapped his arms around Buster as he switched the TV on. He followed his wife outside &amp; sat down next to her in the grass, he saw she was a little lost "you sure about this Shan?"

Shannon let out a small sigh "I don't believe in coincidences Jethro, and unfortunately, it makes too much sense"

Gibbs had to smile, neither of them believed in coincidences, he had another thought "do you think we should go check on Kells?" while he was totally thrown by everything he knew she was hurting &amp; wanted to help her.

"No, she needs time to speak with Mike alone, they'll be on the phone a while" Shannon answered "I know this was a lot for you to take in, tell me what you're thinking about, you must have questions"

Gibbs had a lot going through his mind but where to start? "would I have liked him?"

"You mean apart from the whole concept of 'his going out with my daughter so I have to hate him' line" Shannon began with a smirk.

Gibbs had to smirk, that sounded about right.

"Yes, I think you will like him Jethro" Shannon nodded "he reminds me a lot of you &amp; I think that was a big part of Mac's problem. He never liked Mike, but Mike being Mike &amp; a marine he never backed down"

Gibbs couldn't help but be glad for that, because it sounded like this Mike had stood up for his son and family. Then there was the thought that this boy had gone out with his girl, gone out with her for 2 years! So part of him did want to see just how much he measured up.

"Michael was the only one of Kelly's boyfriends that actually stuck around longer than a few months, Mac had the rest all chased away, he tried it with Mike but he didn't budge" Shannon said

"He chased Kelly's boyfriends off, all of them?" Gibbs asked, while part of him thought that should have been his job, he couldn't help but dislike Mac having done it.

"Any that showed genuine interest &amp; were half decent he chased away and the few he did like, the ones that chased Kelly the wrong way I chased away" Shannon smirked.

Gibbs couldn't help but smirk "I'll take those names"

"Their names were erased from my memory" Shannon remarked

"Mike stayed" Gibbs stated

"Yes" Shannon remarked "the pair become friendly &amp; soon enough I heard his name mentioned numerous times, soon after they went on their first date, and it just went on from there. Mike never backed down, never shrank, never gave Mac, Trent or any of them any leeway. He stood up to them."

"Mac wouldn't have liked that" Gibbs observed

"Did he like it when we were dating?" Shannon asked

"No" Gibbs answered, he thought back, Mac definitely didn't like him &amp; tried to chase him away "he did the same thing to Mike that he did to me?"

"Yes, but he also had Trent, Dan &amp; the others, so it was almost 10 times worse" Shannon admitted "I got into more arguments than I could count with Mac about it all, but it was brick wall for a while. He then seemed to dial it down and retreated from standing over the boy, now I know why, he had this up his sleeve &amp; knew he'd be getting rid of him in the end"

Gibbs had to admit his estimation of the boy just went up, if he hadn't backed down going up against them it would have taken great strength &amp; character "the thing you said about him going away but Kells not?"

"I have to admit I tried getting Kells to take herself &amp; Nix over to Frankfurt to join Mike" Shannon said honestly

"You what?" Gibbs asked surprised

"Jethro, I wanted the pair to be somewhere &amp; with someone that would help &amp; protect them &amp; Mike would do anything for both of them. Mike cares very deeply for Phoenix, and I would go so far as saying that on some level the pair really do love each other, watching them split was extremely difficult. I know it greatly affected them both, even though they agreed to remained friends." Shannon remarked

"Love?" Gibbs asked, paling a little.

Shannon let out a breath "Yes, I know for a fact that Mike tried to talk Kelly into moving them over to Frankfurt after he heard.. that…. I…" she just couldn't say the words

Gibbs knew what she meant, obviously after Mike had heard that Shannon had 'died', he rubbed her hand to show he knew what she meant.

Shannon was glad he understood so she continued "Kelly saying no to him was extremely difficult for her but Mac insisted that the only way they could leave was if they stayed in the U.S." she took a breath "Mike tried numerous times, almost pleading with her to move over to be with him, he'd gone so far as to check out appropriate housing, schooling &amp; soccer teams for Phoenix. He wanted to be there for them but obviously couldn't change his assignment, I wouldn't be surprised if after they moved here he still tried talking her into moving over there"

Gibbs sat there trying to absorb it all, his kids could have ended up on the other side of the world? And this boy, this young marine officer seemed more than willing to embrace them both into his life, his mind was filled with so many conflicting emotions.

"I have to say though, maybe it was a good idea that they came here &amp; not Frankfurt" Shannon remarked, if they had gone to Frankfurt who knows how much time might have gone with them not finding each other.

"It was Shan" Gibbs smiled "he checked out schools &amp; soccer teams for Phoenix?" that was going pretty far.

"Yes" Shannon answered "Mike's the 2nd oldest of four boys, and he basically treats Phoenix as his 5th brother. He realised pretty early that Phoenix was lacking in the older male role model &amp; attention giving. He easily created it through their joint love of soccer &amp; it just grew from there. Having Mike around actually made Phoenix feel a lot more safe, it was that extra layer of protection against Mac and his men if I wasn't around" she did her best to shield &amp; protect her son from their disparaging remarks, but she couldn't always be around.

Gibbs tried to calm his thoughts, some of Mac's men were still alive.. wonder if he could pay the holding cells a visit? Elicit some kind of discipline himself on those men!

"They are very close &amp; it was pretty hard on Phoenix too when Mike left, he felt a part of his safety net leave too, though Myles did try to fill that void as best as he could" Shannon remarked she saw a question form "Myles is one of Mike's younger brothers, he's only 3 years younger than Mike &amp; was around a fair amount too. Phoenix would revel in being in their combined company. You'll see" she finished rubbing a hand over his knee.

"I'll see?" Gibbs asked

"Jethro, I have no doubt that as we speak you daughter &amp; Mike are already back together, it wouldn't even be something they would discuss. I also have no doubt that he will move heaven &amp; earth to obtain some emergency leave &amp; come over, he'll want to be here for her, for him, to do what he can" Shannon said cautiously, she saw he wasn't quite coping with it all "just breath darling, I assure you it'll be ok, breath for me" she knew how hard this must be for him to hear.

Gibbs should have expected that but he really wasn't sure what was going on inside his head, there were so many things to think about he was having trouble processing it all. He took a few breaths in time with his wife as he calmed down to continue the conversation.

Shannon waited a moment &amp; saw him take a breath "as I said before you will like &amp; approve of Mike, he is a respectful young man, he is courteous, considerate and caring. He is a true gentleman, and he's an officer" she finished with a smirk.

"Hey!" Gibbs chuckled, it felt good to laugh after hearing everything, it was a lot to take in. Part of him wanted to dig up the boy's record &amp; go through it with the finest toothcomb he could find, make sure he was good enough for his girl. He did want to meet him &amp; according to his wife he would be soon, he wanted to thank him for standing up for his son &amp; family, and really, if Mac somehow had switched his deployment &amp; that in itself was a court-martial offence for the marine that did it &amp; he would make sure of it! But Mac wanting to do it, obviously meant he hated the boy, so he had to like him! But still, he was his girl's boyfriend, and he'd always imagined that he'd be tough as nails on them! They had to measure up! Yea, this boy had a lot going for him but he had a lot to measure up to as well! And he'd make sure he did!

* * *

**A/N: All I can say is what a bastard Mac is! Kelly's really upset &amp; quite ****understandably, as for Gibbs, he's certainly had a crash course in his girl's major relationship &amp; he's definitely dealing with a lot, and quite awkward stuff too! There was a lot of information for him to hear, so it might take Gibbs a while to process it all, so the night is not over!**

**Just another plug for my Facebook page, check it out! I have put up question about something that will be occurring in soon to get some reader ideas. I'm hoping this will be the first of many questions, if I can get the feedback. Please note, that while I pose these questions, i do have my own take on everything, so i may go with mine, but I may also read something &amp; go, 'yea! i like that!" after all, everyone brings different perspectives to everything.**

**go to Facebook url &amp; then: /A-Chance-Encounter-verse-1107748372628862/**

**You know I love to hear your thoughts, so review away! More up soon!**


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N: Here's another chapter folks! You can thank the long weekend that we've got here in Oz! Happy Birthday to the Queen! One more day of the weekend to come, YAY! To my recent followers/favourites welcome aboard! To my reviewers, thank you so much! I love hearing your thoughts!**

**Guest Reviewer Momcat: Thank you for your review, you might see that I didn't approve it, it was just because I felt it was rather too personal from your side to put it up at large. You also mentioned something about Kelly/Mike from MHTDO that I didn't want to let out, I'm trying not to spoil things in this story from it, so please refrain from mentioning those types of things in your reviews. **

**Let the evening continue.. just how will Shannon go with their continued conversation? Let's find out!**

* * *

Gibbs leaned himself backwards using his good arm to support himself &amp; just watched as his wife played with the grass between her fingers, he still couldn't believe what had transpired this past week! He couldn't help but grin at the thought of having his family back, having his love back and they'd be together for the rest of their lives. The times they had to look forward to was endless &amp; couldn't wait to get started!

Shannon looked up to her husband "what's that smile for?" she asked

"Just thinking" Gibbs answered with a smile leaning forward.

"About what in particular?" Shannon enquired

"Camping" Gibbs smiled, going away somewhere again would be absolute heaven!

Shannon smiled "does sound enticing" but was suddenly joined by Buster, who'd come up &amp; laid himself down right in between them! "Wherever we go though, will have to accept this one"

Gibbs chuckled "yea" he agreed as he ran a hand through Buster's fur, he smiled when he saw his wife do the same thing. He had to admit, he had grown to enjoy having a dog around again, last time that he'd had one was when he was kid.

"What was the thing you wanted to speak about tonight? The thing you mentioned earlier?" Shannon asked as she ran her fingers through Buster's fur. She knew both of the kids would still need some time to process &amp; wanted to know about it.

Gibbs looked up a little surprised "think we're dealing with enough tonight babe, it can wait"

"I don't want to have things hanging around, I'd rather just get it all out of the way" Shannon replied, if they only dealt with one thing at a time, they're going to be dealing with everything for way too long!

Gibbs took a breath &amp; conceded "ok, but the first thing I want you to know is that everything was fine and no harm was caused" he needed to say that first, otherwise she could possibly have a fit.

"Ok" Shannon remarked quietly.

"While you were making your way to Stillwater and Kells and Nix were with me at NCIS I knew we needed to come here to grab a few things for them, but each time I thought I had the chance to bring them something came up, so it kept getting delayed" Gibbs began to explain.

Shannon listened unsure where he was going with it.

"At one point I had to go into MTAC to speak with Johnson &amp; see what they knew, when I came out about 2 hours later, Tony told me…" Gibbs hesitated though, oh gosh..

"Tony told you what?" Shannon prodded

Gibbs took another breath before answering "That whilst I was in MTAC Kells had talked her way into having McGee take her outside for a walk and then somehow sweet-talked him into leaving the base in her car &amp; to come here, he went with her thankfully"

"She left NCIS without telling you?" Shannon asked cautiously, knowing she'd gone out on her own during it all was worrying to say the least, the small grace was that Timothy had been with her.

Gibbs nodded "yea she did &amp; it scared me to half to death, but as soon as I'd gone down to grab Phoenix to head over she walked back into the squad-room, just as we heading to leave" he wanted to tell both that she'd done it but also that she'd gotten back before anything had happened.

"Did she say why she did it?" Shannon asked.

"Said that she knew I was busy and decided to go herself, she said she wanted to grab stuff for Phoenix and herself, and she brought this one to NCIS too, said it was her responsibility to do it all" Gibbs finished rubbing his hand over Buster's head.

Shannon let out a breath "I'm not condoning it by any means, but I can understand her thought pattern" she really didn't like that her girl had done that, she really didn't! But she did understand the thought pattern she'd had, she was just glad that she'd been ok &amp; had gotten back to NCIS before any trouble found her!

Gibbs nodded silently "she's had a lot on her shoulders, but so have you Shan, all of you have had an incredible amount on your shoulders, but she did it for another reason too"

Shannon knew he was right, they'd all had a tremendous amount of their shoulders, but "another reason?"

Gibbs gave a small nod, he was still running his fingers through Buster's fur, just like she was. He took a breath before speaking "she did it to see if…. If I would…" he took a breath "would follow her, would chase her down"

Shannon let out a breath &amp; a tear down her cheek, in some ways her trip across the country had been a similar thing, she'd left clues he would get, she just wondered if he'd figure it out &amp; as he put it _chase her down_.

"I made her realise that I would &amp; will chase her down to edge of the world" Gibbs stated before leaning forward towards her more closely "just like I would and will follow you to end of the world, go to hell &amp; bring you back, you're not getting rid of me again" he smirked as he leaned in for a kiss.

Shannon had to smile at his words &amp; more than enjoyed the kiss "together forever darling" she smiled only an inch from his lips.

Gibbs grinned, but had to lean back instantly "hey!" he exclaimed "Buster!" the damn dog had leaned himself up &amp; started licking at their chins, apparently wanting in on the kiss, damn dog!

Shannon drew back out of shock "Buster!"

"Down!" Gibbs laughed, he looked to see his wife was quietly laughing too.

"What do you think you're doing mister?" Shannon asked him staring into his eyes.

Gibbs watched as the pair stared at each other.

"Now Buster, there is something you must realise, when we kiss, you do **NOT** partake! It's only us! Not you mister" Shannon said sternly, part of her couldn't believe that she was having a conversation with a dog!

Gibbs saw Buster lie back down "come 'ere boy" he chuckled as he pulled him to rest his head on his lap "she's a meany I know, but she likes it when you…"

Shannon couldn't hear the rest of his sentence, he'd gone extremely quiet and was whispering into Buster's ear "you better not be leading him astray Gibbs"

Gibbs leaned back up "wouldn't dream of it"

Shannon saw the smirk was as large as anything but she wanted to get back to the discussion "how did that discussion go? The one with Kells?"

"She was pushing me Shan, pushing the boundaries, she wanted to see if I would react, if I'd…" Gibbs started to say

"If you'd what? react?" Shannon asked, she wasn't quite sure what he was getting at.

Gibbs sighed as he looked down "if I'd step up to the father plate &amp; reel her back in" he said just above a whisper, he'd never be able to speak about this with anyone, anyone except her.

Shannon let a few tears roll down her cheek, she hated herself for letting all of this happen, she was still convinced it was her fault. The fact that her daughter pushed the boundaries was something she always did, the fact that she'd did it with her father to see if he'd act on it wasn't something that she shouldn't be doing at the age of 21. And the fact that her husband was having a hard time talking about as if it was the first time she'd done it shouldn't be happening either. "Darling…."

Gibbs looked up "Shan, it's not your fault" he took a breath "she started pushing things even before her little escape, heck she started pushing when she came out &amp; never stopped" he finished with a smile, hoping to get one in return.

Shannon had to smile "she's mastered the art of it"

Gibbs nodded "she certainly has, she didn't even realise she was doing it until we were talking about it"

"So you…" Shannon remarked quietly.

Gibbs knew what she meant "I washed her mouth out with soup, she'd said more than her fair share of foul words during her ranting while I was asking her about her adventure"

"She's got a tongue on her that's for sure" Shannon remarked "how did that go down?" she was concerned with what such an action would do to their relationship? Especially at such a high stressful time, they seemed ok now, but...

Gibbs let out a breath "was hard, never remembering it being that hard"

"Doesn't get easier" Shannon agreed

Gibbs nodded "once we both got through it and I helped her realise she didn't have to push me we were ok, but I still hate her calling me sir"

"Just as I hate it when they call me ma'am" Shannon remarked sharing a smile with her husband.

"There is one thing I'm still not sure about though" Gibbs noted

"What's that?" Shannon asked

"Can't work out why she specifically asked McGee to take her outside, I know there was a reason, but she refused to tell me, said she'd discuss it when you were with us" Gibbs answered

Shannon's eyes widened, oh boy! She'd seen the pair give each other those looks. She knew her girl had taken an interest in him, even if it was just a curious one &amp; she knew how hard that must have been for her girl after splitting with Mike. Now however was a different story, now she knew her girl would only have eyes now for one person – Mike. Timothy on the other hand she didn't know how he'd react, she'd already seen that he'd taken a great interest, that could get complicated, and she knew it was this interaction as to why her girl had chosen him.

Shannon considered how to answer this, especially given the 'issue' behind the reasoning wasn't really going to be a concern for him anymore "maybe it was because they're more similar in ages, similar backgrounds of college study?"

"That's what she said, but there's something else, something more" Gibbs remarked

Shannon swallowed, hmm, how to get around this one, she should have realised he'd see there was more to it "well" gosh, she'd wondered all the years in Houston just what he'd reaction would be to things like this &amp; while she could easily say the reason she knew it wouldn't be wise, especially with Timothy working for him! "she is a good reader of people, maybe she realised that her best chance of getting out would be with him, I hardly image that Tony or Ziva would have allowed it to happen?"

"They wouldn't have" Gibbs agreed "but I asked her that exact question, whether she used him to get out &amp; she was genuinely shocked that I would accuse her of that"

Shannon gave an internal sigh, seriously? Geez! What on earth could she say now? "Well…" she would have continued but saw Phoenix come outside, she smiled warmly to him "how you doing darling?" she said opening her arms for him to come.

Phoenix gave her a small smile as he sat in her lap "ok, Kell is still talking with Mike, he's angry" he remarked as he started running his fingers through Buster's fur.

Shannon wrapped her arms around him "I know darling, it will take them both a while to get through it, did you speak to him?" she was curious as to how he would know Mike was angry.

"Yea, he said he's going to try to get some emergency leave &amp; come over as soon as he could" Nix answered leaning back into his mum &amp; pulling his dog with him.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile at the image in front of him "this is worth a photo" he smiled

Shannon smiled as she hugged her son &amp; ruffled Buster's fur, this dog was most definitely now apart of her family "I'd say the ice cream is ready, should we go have some?"

Nix nodded "come on boy, let go have ice cream" he grinned to his dog standing up.

Shannon helped her boy up &amp; then shared a look with her husband "he's not planning on giving Buster ice cream is he?"

Gibbs had no idea, shrugging his shoulders "no idea, but if he is, he waits his turn we get some first"

"Agreed" Shannon chuckled as they rose &amp; headed inside after their boy. She had to admit she was glad for her son's save from their conversation, it would give her a chance to figure out just what to tell her husband! Cause she knew that look in his eyes, he wasn't going to let it go.

"Oh yea, this is more than ready to eat" Gibbs smiled to his son "so, Chunky Monkey or Cake Batter?" he asked his son reading the names of the Ben &amp; Jerry flavours his wife had taken out.

"Both" Nix answered

Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle "you got it bud, both for you too babe?"

"Please" Shannon nodded "I'll be back in a minute"

Gibbs nodded as he watched her head down the hall. Quickly dishing out the ice cream he carried his bowl &amp; his wife's over to the couch "so bud, what did Samuel record for you?"

"The U.S. game against Jamaica" Nix answered sitting down

"In soccer?" Gibbs checked.

"Yea, do you know anything about it?" Nix asked his dad

"Can't say I know much, so why don't you start teaching me, cause I want to know it all" Gibbs finished with a smile to his son, if the sport was important to his boy, it was important to him.

"I'll restart the game then" Nix surmised "ok, so its 11 players on the pitch, 10 outfield players, who are divided into strikers at the top, midfielders in the middle and then the defenders, the goalkeeper is the 11th man and is the only one who can touch the ball with his hands. There's all different formations, 4-4-2, 3-4-3, 4-3-3…"

Gibbs listened trying to take in everything his son was saying, but he just kept talking, he had to say something "bud, slow down, why don't you explain as the game goes, so you can show me what you mean" he had no idea what a 4-4-2 was or its difference to a 3-4-3.

"Sure" Nix nodded, he got the game cued &amp; paused it on the starting line-up "so Team USA likes to play a 3-4-3 formation at the moment, that means 3 defenders, 4 midfielders &amp; 3 strikers..."

Shannon entered the living area &amp; couldn't help but smile, her boy was just talking &amp; talking about soccer &amp; the look on her husband's face said it all, he was overwhelmed "darling, ease dad into your obsession please"

Nix looked up "I am"

Shannon sat down next to him &amp; brought him into her side "you might think that, but dad's more of an NFL and Baseball fan, so it will take a bit of time for him to understand all the differences &amp; come to appreciate the beauty, skill &amp; talent of this sport" she finished with a smirk aimed directly at her husband, gosh she loved riling him up.

Gibbs looked at his wife, she'd changed into some pyjama's already, he wondered why. "I like all kinds of sports, I'm sure I'll pick this one up quickly too, I mean I can already tell that the guy with the gloves is the goalkeeper" he finished in a chuckle.

Shannon rolled her eyes "such a clever man you are"

Gibbs smiled but then turned serious "how is she?"

Shannon let out a breath "still on with Mike, I think he'll stay on the phone with her until she falls asleep. I'll check on her periodically, once she's asleep I'll join her"

Gibbs nodded, he knew tonight his girl would need her mum, so he'd rack in with his boy. Settling back down he stretched an arm behind his son to rest on his wife's neck, he had them in nice &amp; tight, just the way he liked it. If things went accordingly to plan he was going to try to take his family to his place tomorrow, at least to see it, he really wanted them to see it. He was nervous sure, he knew what his girls feelings were, and it had been a while, who knew what they'd think about it? But he'd deal with that tomorrow, right now he needed to focus because his son had re-started the match &amp; he was already explaining things, he needed, no wanted to pay attention. There was just one issue "Buster!" he called, the damn dog had tried to lick at his damn ice cream bowl, damn dog!

* * *

**A/N: Shannon sidestepped an awkward conversation, thank you Phoenix! But you gotta love Buster! And in honour of this great pup, I've posted the first image of the great pup on my Facebook page via my new Instagram account, so check it out! **

**go to Facebook url &amp; then: /A-Chance-Encounter-verse-1107748372628862/**

**Instagram Account: shellycreates**

**You know I love to hear your thoughts, so review away! More up soon!**


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N: Here's a new chapter folks, sorry about the delay! What can I say, life! To my newest followers/favourites, welcome abroad! To my reviewers, thank you so much! I love reading your thoughts, they keep me inspired, so keep them coming!**

**Guest Reviewer Momcat: Thanks! I too like some calmer chapters amongst the rest, it helps break things up &amp; is also more real I find. And thanks for the pick up, you're right it was soap, not soup!**

**Let's get into it!**

* * *

Gibbs led his family into the bullpen, he needed coffee! His girl hadn't gotten a lot of sleep which meant neither did his wife or himself. He was grateful that Henry had offered to go get them some, his eyes though zoned into his first order of business "DiNozzo"

Tony looked up "Boss"

"A word" Gibbs signalled, motioning him towards himself.

"Good morning Tony, Ziva, Tim" Shannon remarked, she turned to her husband "Do they not even merit a good morning?"

Tony flashed a look to Tim, neither man ever expected a 'good morning' from Gibbs and they didn't know what to expect as an answer.

Gibbs pressed his lips together as he looked at his wife trying to decide what say when he was interrupted.

"He's not answering!" Kelly said hastily.

Gibbs refocused, here they go again "Kell, I'm sure everything's ok, he's probably just tied up"

Shannon moved closer to her girl "He'll call you soon darling, I'm sure he's fine, like dad said, he's probably just tied up"

"Probably?" Kelly asked "he said he'd keep his phone on him, its not even ringing, his phone's off! He wouldn't do that! He wouldn't be unreachable to me for over 6 hours!" she hadn't heard from Mike for hours and she was getting worried.

"Sweetheart calm down" Shannon said placing her hands on her girl's arms as she tried to calm her. She waited a moment while they both took a breath "now, dad said he'd make a call to check on him, so why don't we wait to hear from that"

Gibbs felt his girls now looking at him "give me 5 minutes &amp; I'll make that call Kells, I just need a quick word with Tony first" he really didn't know what to feel, he wanted to be tough as nails with this boy, but how could he deny his girl that he'd check up on him? She'd been anxious for a few hours already, but seriously checking up on marine after just 6 hours, one who should be in the middle of a marine-base, wasn't exactly normal! But he better be ok! I mean what trouble could find him Frankfurt? He'd then consider reading him riot act for becoming unreachable! He'd teach that boy the rules &amp; damn quickly!

"Well, talk to Tony then!" Kelly remarked briskly to her dad.

Gibbs felt that stare from his girl, he was getting his wife's stare too, he looked at his wife but pointed to his son, who's head was still buried into that handheld game thingy "he's not the only clone!" he smirked, he took a step closer to his girl "you my girl, are your mother!" he finished with a smirk.

Shannon grinned as she brought her girl into her side "that's because she a good girl" she placed her arm around her boy &amp; ruffled his hair "and this, this hair is mine, but his attention to others is yours" their son still had his head buried &amp; on his day, her husband could ignore the entire world &amp; just do who knew what in that basement! Mind you he'd have Kelly with him once she was old enough.

Kelly couldn't help but smile, and it did feel good to smile.

Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle as he crouched down &amp; tapped his finger on the screen "ah hem!"

"One sec!" Nix remarked

Gibbs raised his eyebrows as he shared a look with his wife, he just waited..

It only took a moment, but in that moment the eyes of the entire team had fallen to Nix.

"Yes! I did it!" Nix grinned, he instantly looked for his sister "I did it!"

"Did what?" Kelly asked

"I got top score again on Mario Kart! I beat Mike!" Nix grinned, he'd been trying to beat his score for ages! Like ages!

Kelly's jaw dropped "you what?" she grabbed the DS &amp; looked at it "holy shit!"

"Kelly" Shannon called.

"Sorry" Kelly swallowed "but he just beat Mike's score! That's…"

Shannon could see the grin on her son's face was ever present &amp; even she knew "impressive, he'll be mighty upset with you"

"I know" Nix remarked with a grin "isn't it great?!"

"And if he ever answers his phone again I'll tell him" Kelly remarked "dad!"

"Ok Kells" Gibbs said trying to calm her, he was interested in what his son glee was about, he knew it was related to that game thingy, but didn't see what the big deal was about beating a score on it so big? He'd want to ask about it, but knew his girl wouldn't let him stall.

"Sorry to interrupt" Tony remarked taking a step closer to the family, he looked at Kelly "I spoke to him at 01:00" he said, clearly Shannon had spoken to them about it, and he was glad to not have to keep this from Gibbs! It so wouldn't have worked!

"You spoke to him?" Kelly asked

Tony could see the whole family looking at him "yes, needed to ask him a few things. He was about to go for a quick run &amp; then to speak with his CO"

"Was he ok?" Kelly asked quietly

Tony nodded "he was" well, ok wasn't the word, he was furious! But he knew what she meant.

Gibbs decided it was for that chat, he turned to his wife "why don't you go to the conference room, I'll be there as soon as I know anything" he looked to his girl "I'll check on him Kells"

Shannon nodded "we'll get settled in"

Gibbs headed for MTAC "DiNozzo! With me" he called over his shoulder.

Tony nodded &amp; went to follow him, but he looked towards Nix "good job on the score kid" he smiled, whatever the score was, he knew it was good, and he seemed to be really happy to have beaten Mike's score.

Shannon saw her son smile in reply "It was" she smiled as she watched where her husband had gone, he was halfway up the stairs &amp; Tony was following him! "Jethro! What are you doing taking Tony up the stairs! His ankle!" how could he make the boy walk up the stairs with his ankle being sprained!

Gibbs was slightly annoyed that he'd been caught on the stairs, but her call had half the floor looking at him &amp; he wasn't going to concede on this point "Its fine!" he answered "with me DiNozzo" he remarked knowing Tony would hear it &amp; just kept walking.

"Yes boss" Tony answered dutifully, his ankle was a little sore as he put pressure on it but there was not a chance in hell that he'd disobey Gibbs! None!

Gibbs headed right into MTAC &amp; only spoke once Tony was right by his side "Rooney, update!"

Tony nodded, he didn't know what Gibbs knew so he'd just lay everything out "There are two Rooney's, I think our guy is 2nd Lt Jeffrey Rooney, he's in Logistics, Lt Atkins identified him at being present at MacDonald's residence speaking with Quinn &amp; Acron. The other Rooney is Major John Rooney &amp; is responsible for ROTC deployments out of Texas, Louisiana &amp; New Mexico."

Gibbs listened, this much he knew, but he knew Tony wasn't close to being done.

"I spoke with Major Rooney under some lame pretence &amp; got him to send to over all of his deployment orders out of Rice University for the past 2 years, went through ever order boss…" Tony wasn't sure what he'd make of it.

"And?" Gibbs enquired

"All of the final orders, **all of them** boss were exactly the same as their tentative ones, there was no change to any of them when they left his command &amp; they were all sent electronically to the Rice University ROTC commander" Tony answered

Gibbs took a breath, his wife was right! "keep going"

"I looked into the 2nd Lt, and at the time of their deployment orders being handed out he was in Houston" Tony remarked.

"And where is he now?" Gibbs asked

"On his way here boss, found him in Manchester, when our agents went to speak to him he tried to run. He's under an escort here" Tony answered "and ahh…"

Gibbs was glad he was on his way here already but "what?"

"Got a report a little while ago that someone tried to take a shot at him while he was still in Manchester" Tony reported.

"They get the shooter?" Gibbs asked, what the heck? Why would someone take a shot at him?

"Not sure, still waiting to hear" Tony answered "he should be here sometime this afternoon"

Gibbs took a breath "complete background on him DiNozzo &amp; get McGee to work out how he intercepted the orders!"

"McGee boss?" Tony enquired, he'd worked out just 'who' Mike was &amp; how he fitted in to their family and this would be a tough one for his probie to handle.

"Well yea DiNozzo, you said it was electronically sent, you want to go looking through computer systems?" Gibbs asked

"Not particularly boss" Tony admitted

Gibbs didn't even bother answering that "I want the full background done before he gets here"

"Already working on it boss" Tony remarked

"The conversation with Lt Bond?" Gibbs prodded

Tony wasn't quite sure what to say "he confirmed his orders were signed by Rooney, and that the project he was working on was more aligned with what Lt Atkins did at college" he wasn't sure if he should tell him just how angry the kid was.

"Impressions?" Gibbs prodded wondering what Tony made of the kid.

"Ahh, well, he was angry at MacDonald, shocked that you &amp; your wife were alive, and concerned about Kelly &amp; even Phoenix, asked me half a dozen times if they were all ok. Seems like a half decent kid boss" Tony remarked, he hadn't spoken to him for that long.

Gibbs didn't say anything but motioned for Tony to get going &amp; turned his attention "Maureen, get me Colonel Michaels in Frankfurt" Gibbs requested, this better be quick! He had another thought "DiNozzo!"

"Boss?" Tony asked at the door looking back.

"Get me Lt Bond's service record" Gibbs ordered, he needed to read the boy's file.

"Right boss" Tony nodded, he couldn't help but wonder how this boy would go with Gibbs? That he was looking forward to see!

* * *

Tim waited for not only Gibbs &amp; Tony to go into MTAC but for his family to go down the hall before looking across at Ziva "what was that about? Who were they speaking about? Who'd Tony speak to at 01:00? We left the office at 20:00" he couldn't help but feel out of the loop, and he'd tried to say hello to Kelly &amp; she'd basically ignored him. Something wasn't feeling right.

"I do not know McGee" Ziva said, she too had been intrigued about the conversation, whoever Kelly was out of contact with seemed to be important to her &amp; the family too, and for Tony to speak with him "whoever it is, he seems to be important, seems that Tony has been working on something we do not know about" thinking back to last night, he seemed to have been preoccupied with something, and he'd taken his laptop &amp; some paperwork home too. Was this the reason?

* * *

Henry was waiting for the coffees for Gibbs and the family when he saw his son, his grandson &amp; another police Lieutenant approach "Ted, Harry"

"Hey Pop" Harry smiled.

"Dad" Ted greeted, he didn't think he'd see him here this morning "this is Lt Vincent Robertson from Seattle, Robertson, this is my father, Henry Taylor"

"Mr Taylor" Robertson greeted

"Lieutenant" Henry greeted before turning back to his son "you spoken to Jethro today yet?"

"Not yet dad, why?" Ted asked

"Well" Henry began but saw someone approach "Lt Atkins" he greeted.

"Sir" Samuel greeted, he then saw Lt's Taylor &amp; Robertson "Sirs" he greeted

"Keeps" Harry nodded

"Harry" Samuel nodded

Ted nodded "Samuel"

Henry looked at Samuel "you wouldn't by any chance know what's got Kelly in a right mess would you?" the girl had been beside herself &amp; worried about some guy not answering his phone.

"What happened?" Ted &amp; Harry both asked before Samuel had a chance to reply.

"I don't know" Henry answered "I dropped them off last night and she was fine. This morning, she was quiet, angry &amp; also worried"

Samuel felt all four men now looking at him "I'm afraid I do sir"

"and?" all the men asked

"It looks likes MacDonald had somehow gotten my deployment orders changed on purpose, he had me come here to DC on purpose" Samuel said

"Why would he do that?" Robertson asked, from what he'd seen, this boy was good friends with Kelly, why would he specifically have the guy assigned to be here, if anything it would be the other way around.

"Because my orders got switched with a friend of mine, I was supposed to go to Frankfurt, but ended up here. Mike was supposed to come here but is over in Frankfurt. He made it so Mike wouldn't be in the country" Samuel answered

"Mike?" Ted asked "As in Kelly's old boyfriend?" he remembered Nix mentioning the boy when they were checking out the tractor at the hotel.

"Boyfriend, yes sir" Samuel nodded, he knew they were no longer ex's.

"You're saying that MacDonald manipulated marine deployment orders to get Kelly's boyfriend away from her?" Ted asked, his nostrils flared again, arsehole! But how'd he manage to do that?

"I'm afraid so sir" Samuel nodded

"Have you spoken to him recently?" Henry asked

"Called him last night to break the news, I imagine he then spent quite a while on the phone with Kelly. This would be why she's messed up" Samuel answered

"Have you spoken to him since?" Henry prodded

"No sir, why?" Samuel asked

"Because she was muttering again &amp; again that 'he wasn't answering', my guess she was speaking about your friend, Mike, and she seemed very worried that she couldn't reach him" Henry remarked

Samuel's eyes widened "he wasn't answering her calls?" his friend would never do that!

"From what I heard it sounded like his phone was actually turned off" Henry answered

"I'll make some calls, because that doesn't sound like Mike at all, he wouldn't be unreachable to Kells, especially right now, excuse me" Samuel remarked, he knew Mike would not be unreachable to Kelly, he'd never do that, especially right now!

Ted saw the boy head off &amp; dial his phone instantly "how are they otherwise dad?"

"Well, I don't think Kelly slept all that much, and I would say that neither did Shannon or Jethro for that matter, hence the coffees" Henry remarked

Ted nodded "we can take them up, I know you need to go meet your friend dad"

Henry shook his head "I don't need to Ted, it was a casual catch-up, one I have already postponed. I'm here all day"

Ted gave his dad a small smile &amp; nod as he picked up some of the coffees "so, how'd my idea work last night?"

"What idea?" Harry asked his dad.

"I told Pop to wear his Manchester United jersey and bring it up with Phoenix as an ice breaker" Ted answered.

"I did, and it worked like a charm Ted, like a charm" Henry smiled "that young boy certainly loves his soccer &amp; its something I am more than happy to keep going. At least I now have someone to impart my knowledge to considering none of you or your sister's kids appreciate the world game, the beautiful game"

"The boring game" Ted muttered

"yea" Harry agreed quietly as he shared a smile with his dad.

Henry eyed his son &amp; grandson "neither of you have any appreciation for the skill required, you'd rather watch men go crashing into each other as they move their way across the field, and those men can't even see out the whole game, their only able to play either offensive or defensive, they don't have the same stamina as soccer players, who see out the entire game &amp; run the length of the entire field doing both attack and defence duties"

Robertson watched the trio continue to banter, they'd clearly had this conversation numerous times before, and it just kept going as they went through the security checkpoint for NCIS. As they were about to get off the lift he just couldn't help himself "I'm more partial to Rugby" he remarked stepping off the lift.

Ted pressed his together, he really liked the cut of Robertson "not a bad game"

Henry eyed them &amp; shook his head "Rugby is even worse! Do not get me started!" he took a breath "now, why don't you show me to the conference room, Jethro asked for the coffees to be delivered there"

"Sure dad, this way" Ted motioned down the hall as he bided Robertson farewell.

Ted knocked on the door before entering.

Shannon looked towards the door &amp; smiled "morning Ted" she saw Henry &amp; the trays of coffee &amp; hot chocolates "thank you Henry, this is very much appreciated"

"No problem at all Shannon" Henry replied

Harry looked towards his friend, she was up the other end of the room &amp; pacing "Kell"

Kelly shifted her gaze "Hey" she greeted before she looked to her mum "mum!"

Shannon took a breath before answering "Kelly darling, we have to wait for dad to check with his contact, I am positive that Mikey is fine, just try to be a little patient angel" she said gently trying to sooth her, but she had to admit she was getting frustrated with the constant harping on about it, she understood it of course, she'd be the same with Jethro, but it was still frustrating.

Kelly huffed &amp; kept pacing "how long does he need? And why isn't he answering?"

Nix was getting sick of this "how would mum know! Its not like mum can magically see through walls or all the way to Germany!"

"Shut up!" Kelly grouched

"You shut up!" Nix replied

"Both of you be quiet" Shannon called "Phoenix, please leave your sister be &amp; Kelly, I've asked for you to be patient, I know you're concerned, but dad is looking into it, as soon as he knows anything, he will come and tell us, ok?" she really needed to calm her down.

"Kelly" Henry said gently, he only continued when the family were looking at him "I bumped into that friend of yours whilst getting the coffees, Samuel. He explained what you learnt last night &amp; I mentioned you were having trouble getting in contact with Mike, he said he would make some calls to try to find him. That's what he's doing now"

"Thank you Henry" Shannon gave Henry a small nod before looking back at Kelly "now we have dad &amp; Keeps both trying to contact Mikey, they'll manage it, everything will be ok angel" she remarked rubbing a hand up &amp; down her daughter's arm.

Shannon considered something "Harry, could I trouble to maybe take Phoenix outside for a short time, have a bit of a kick around?" she wanted some private time with her girl in the hope of calming her down.

Harry nodded "sure, can definitely do that" he looked to Nix who'd already picked up a hot chocolate "let's grab some pastries &amp; head outside squirt" he grinned pointing to the box he'd brought.

"And what would you know about kicking a round ball mister?" Henry asked with a small smile.

"I can kick a round ball just fine Pop" Harry answered with a knowing smile.

"Well, just in case, I think I might tag along, if that's alright with you Phoenix?" Henry finished looking at the young boy.

"Sure" Nix nodded as he grabbed a Danish, heading for the door he looked to Henry "who's your favourite player?"

Shannon watched as the trio left the room, she turned to Ted "you spoke to your dad"

"I merely told him that there was a young soccer fan he could connect with" Ted remarked.

"I doubt that Ted, but thank you" Shannon remarked.

"Anytime Shannon, I know Jethro knows nothing of the sport &amp; figured Nix would welcome someone he could share it with" Ted remarked. He'd already surmised that Phoenix had not really had a lot of positive male influences in his life &amp; really it was the perfect fit. His dad was already loving that he had someone to impart his wisdom with &amp; he knew his dad would be a good role model in that arena. He also knew that his dad would help Jethro learn about the sport.

"He's got Mike &amp; Keeps" Kelly muttered looking at her laptop.

"Yes he does, but another person to share it with never goes astray" Shannon remarked

Ted nodded, he wasn't going to go into the Mike arena right now "I'm going to check in with my team, Martha will by around lunch time &amp; I'll be back soon"

"No problem Ted, thank you" Shannon nodded.

Ted headed down the hall &amp; bumped into his friend "Jethro"

"Ted" Gibbs greeted

"Found that boy yet?" Ted asked curiously

"No, but the base in the middle of a large drill, can't get in touch with the Colonel or him, been told to call back this afternoon. So that would explain his incommunicado" Gibbs answered "what do you know?"

"Bumped into my dad &amp; Samuel down at the coffee cart place, the boy explained what happened" Ted remarked, he took a breath "Mac's body is under surveillance isn't it?" he actually felt the urge to do something to the man!

"Unfortunately" Gibbs remarked "but there's still the interviews to do with the men alive, that Acron guy is my number one priority, he was seen with the marine officer we suspect assisted Mac with this deployment change"

Ted's eyes widened, but "happy to lend a hand"

"Be ready in 30 then" Gibbs caught the smirk &amp; returned it "want your impression with something"

"Name it" Ted offered

"Go see Tony, tell him to catch you up on Rooney &amp; get the kid's service record, wouldn't mind another pair of eyes running the rule over this boy, the boy who will apparently be here within days" Gibbs remarked. He was going to run his eyes over the record himself that was a given, but having Ted do it too would be beneficial, I mean they used to joke that they'd double the boys that came within 20 feet of his girl, so why not do it now?

* * *

**A/N: Apart from Kelly's worry about Mike, there wasn't a lot of meat in this chapter, but it does set up the next few chapters &amp; is Mike ok? Why would someone take a shot at that Rooney? And let's not forget Shannon trying to lecture Gibbs on Tony's injury :) We've also got Gibbs's interrogation ahead with Acron and much more..**

**Just another plug for the Facebook &amp; Instagram pages, I've put up some artwork for viewing, so come &amp; say hi! I take artwork requests too! ****Go to Facebook url &amp; then: /A-Chance-Encounter-verse-1107748372628862/**

**Instagram Account: shellycreates**

**You know I love to hear your thoughts, so review away! More up soon!**


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N: Here's a new chapter for you folks! I do apologise for the delay, but RL! To my latest followers/favourites, welcome aboard! To my reviewers thank you so much! And sorry for not replying to your latest reviews, but i'm pretty busy &amp; want to get this posted! I love reading your comments, they keep me ****inspired! **

**Without further ado, let's see where things are up to!**

* * *

Tony wasn't quite sure how to approach this situation with his probie, Gibbs was right he couldn't go looking through computer systems, it was definitely a job for McGee! He'd done a few quick things that he needed to finalise &amp; he knew that both Ziva &amp; Tim wanted to know what was going on, he couldn't delay this any longer.

Tony looked between the pair "update time" he called to them motioning them over to his desk. He noticed that the Director had approached &amp; looked to be joining in.

Tim moved to Tony instantly, he hoped he would now be told what was going on, because he really didn't like this not knowing. There was something going on and it was obviously majorly affecting Kelly, she seemed so worried about this Mike guy, who was he? Another friend? Something more? Just what was the connection?

"Tony" Jenn greeted, was this update about what she'd just heard about? "Perhaps you can tell me why calls were coming through MTAC to you at zero 1 hundred this morning? I thought I made it clear, once home, rest!" she asked approaching his desk.

"Had to connect with some people in Frankfurt &amp; Manchester ma'am, I slept between calls" Tony answered "was just about to catch the team up, if you've like to join us"

Jenn just waited but she saw Lt Taylor approach as well "good morning Lieutenant"

"Director" Ted greeted before he looked at Tony "need Mike's service record &amp; an update on Rooney please Tony"

Ziva had moved closer to Tony already but couldn't help but widen her eyes, Lt Taylor knew what was going on? Why were Tim &amp; herself only being told now?

Tony had printed out a few copies of Lt Bond's service record just in case, he had a feeling he'd need a few &amp; he was right "there's the file &amp; I was just about to give the Director &amp; team an update on everything"

Jenn watched as the file changed hands "whenever you're ready Tony" how did the SWAT Lieutenant know about the situation before she did?

"Last night Mrs Gibbs &amp; Lt Atkins came to me with a matter that they believed MacDonald Fielding had well, screwed with." Tony began, he couldn't think of any other word for it really.

Ted realised that the Director as well as Ziva &amp; Tim had no idea about any of this, he guessed listening to it all would help fill some of the blanks.

"What exactly did he 'screw' with?" Jenn asked, she didn't like the sound of this.

"Marine ROTC deployments Director" Tony answered "from what we know we think he had a hand in switching 2 specific marine deployment orders. He changed Lt Atkins orders &amp; instead of him going to Frankfurt he was sent here. It was to switch with a fellow marine, a Lt Michael Bond who was in the same ROTC unit at Rice University, he was supposed to be assigned here but ended up in Frankfurt"

"Why would he do that?" Ziva asked, she wasn't sure what MacDonald would have to gain from that.

"He wanted to make sure Lt Bond was sent out of the country" Tony replied, he flashed a look to Tim to see if he'd picked up on anything, but thus far nothing, hmm.. how would he take this?

"Why would the man want Lt Bond out of the country?" Jenn asked

"Ahh.." Tony hummed, hmm, what to say "He &amp; Kelly were close….. too close for the man's likings" he finished with a sweeping look around to the trio, he saw the Director &amp; Ziva both raise their eyebrow's, Tim though, his eyes widened as realisation started to hit him.

"Lt Bond.." Ziva began "he was Kelly's boyfriend?" she asked, she wanted to double check if she understood correctly, she saw that Tim had been taken aback by it.

"Yea" Tony nodded "the pair went out during their time at college"

"What proof do you have of this Tony?" Jenn asked, while she certainly understood girl's dating, she couldn't help but be surprised that the girl had gone out with a marine!

"Well, to start with Lt Atkins identified the marine 2nd Lt Rooney that we think intercepted the orders at MacDonald's residence" Tony answered and continued to explain everything about both Rooney's and the pot shot someone took of the 2nd Lieutenant &amp; that he'd be here in just a few hours.

Jenn had to admit.. "the pieces do fit, but there is no solid proof yet" while Lt Atkins seeing him at the residence was definitely a major part of it, it wasn't enough to call 'solid' enough for charging ability.

"I know, that's why Gibbs &amp; I want McGee to see if he can find anything in the computer system between Major Rooney &amp; the ROTC command at Rice University ma'am" Tony replied, he could see Tim was wasn't quite himself &amp; knew that he'd have to speak to him after this session finished, but he had another thought "or you know, we could just interrogate him, I'm sure Gibbs could have him confessing in no time" he was damn sure he would have the guy spill his guts in no time!

Ted was really liking the cut of Tony, he smirked, he had no problem imaging the punk guy confessing all! Especially to Gibbs!

Jenn disagreed "Gibbs will not be going near the interrogation room on any of this"

"Excuse me Director?" Gibbs questioned coming into the bullpen. He'd gone to grab a coffee &amp; tell his girls about the news on Mike, that didn't go down well! He said he'd try again as soon as possible &amp; was about to start grabbing his paperwork to start the interrogations but what the hell was Jenn saying? He was damn sure he would be doing the interrogations!

Tony had to admit he was surprised, no shocked! How on earth could she think of keeping Gibbs out of the interrogations?

Jenn took a breath as she turned to him, she knew this wasn't going to be pretty "my office Agent Gibbs" she didn't even wait for the reply, because honestly she didn't know what it would be, better to act tough than show just how nervous she was about this!

Gibbs shook his head, he couldn't believe she wanted to ban him from doing the interrogations! And he couldn't believe she'd just walked off without even waiting for a response, but it wasn't like he couldn't not follow, he zoned into McGee quickly "get me that proof McGee!" he barked.

Ziva watched as Gibbs went to follow the Director, she didn't hear it but she saw him go close to Lt Taylor &amp; saw the man let out smirk, Gibbs had obviously said something to him in passing. She watched as Gibbs walked up the stairs &amp; Lt Taylor headed back down the hall.

She then let her gaze switch to her teammates, Tony, he was watching McGee, not staring, but out of the corner of his eye he was clearly trying to gauge how the young agent was taking the news about this boyfriend of Kelly's. She wasn't quite sure what to say herself so when Tony rose from his desk she breathed a sigh of relief.

Tony went &amp; leaned against the shelve behind McGee's desk "McGee… Tim" he said quietly, he could see he probie's eyes were glazed over "Tim" he repeated

Tim shook his head &amp; looked to Tony "yea?"

"You ok?" Tony asked

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tim asked a little unsure of himself.

Tony sighed "Tim, come on, I know you developed some kind of feelings for Kelly"

"I'm fine Tony" Tim answered, he really didn't want to talk about it but he couldn't help but start to feel really unsure of himself. Was this Mike guy going to go come back? She did desperately want to speak to him? Were they still ex's or not? Were they thinking of getting back together? How long ago had the guy left for Frankfurt? He had to admit &amp; he knew it was selfish of himself, but he hoped they were nothing more than friends now. At least that's what he hoped but a small part of him had a feeling he wouldn't be so lucky, he was never that lucky with girls.

Tony could see that he wasn't going to talk about it "ok, I know this might be difficult, but I really need you to get us that proof, if you need help just get Abby to help, you don't have to do it alone" maybe sharing the burden with Abby would make it easier on him.

Tim nodded very much liking that suggestion, if he didn't have to do it alone it would be easier for him on so many levels! "good idea" he remarked standing up to go down to the lab.

* * *

Gibbs followed Jenn straight into her office &amp; he didn't wait long "I'm doing the interrogations!"

Jenn had gone to stand behind her desk "no you are not Jethro! You are not even going into the viewing room" she remarked sternly.

Gibbs thought she was insane for even trying to suggest that! "Like hell!"

"Calm down &amp; let me explain the reasoning Jethro" Jenn remarked eyeing him, she had to calm him down!

"Explain then!" Gibbs remarked, what ever her reasoning was, he'd find a way around it. But he heard Cynthia on the speaker say someone was here &amp; then Jenn said to send him in, who could she possible want here for this conversation? He saw the door opened &amp; was a little surprised.

"Director, Jethro" Michael greeted

"Michael" Gibbs greeted, he still had no clue what he was doing here right now.

"Thank you for coming straight in Mr Barnes" Jenn greeted, she hoped having him here for this conversation would keep Gibbs in line &amp; make him understand the point a lot better.

"Not a problem" Michael replied, he'd chaired an intense management meeting at his office &amp; shifted almost all of his &amp; his wife's cases onto others. He'd then high-tailed it to NCIS after a discussion with the Director, he had to stop a situation before it started!

Jenn could Gibbs was now cautious with having Michael here, but that he'd also not be easy to convince "Jethro you cannot do the interrogations because you are the plaintiff in this case"

Gibbs couldn't help but blink at her in surprise, not really knowing what to say.

"The Director is right Jethro, the most sure fire way to ensure those men get off is for you to do the interviews. Any half decent lawyer could easily argue that the case is dismissed on the basis that it was you who undertook the interviews &amp; I know you don't want that" Michael added, he couldn't let the man, no matter how much he wanted to, do the interviews or interrogations as they called it "they could even request dismissal if you were to be in the viewing room &amp; there be the possibility of you feeding questions to the interviewer"

Gibbs definitely didn't want the men to get off but he had to do this! "I'm the lead agent, I'm the one most involved in everything! And those men…"

Michael had to interrupt him "Those men are the ones responsible for bringing the hurt &amp; pain to your children, your your wife, **_to your family_** Jethro. They're the ones responsible for carrying out MacDonald's orders against your family **_and you_**. As such you can't be the one to interview them, it's a clear conflict of interest"

Jenn watched, she was extremely grateful that Michael was here to help speak to Jethro &amp; well, he had basically taken the conversation over. She was watching curiously though because she knew Jethro had always hated lawyers, she wasn't sure if he'd relent, she was already considering having to put agents on duty in the hallway to stop him. What she could see though was how determined Michael was to not have him there &amp; to make him understand why.

"Conflicts on interest can be dealt with" Gibbs remarked, trying to work out a way through this issue, he'd dealt with conflicts before &amp; they'd talked their way around it, but maybe, just maybe he was starting to understand what Michael was saying &amp; he hated it!

"I agree, some conflicts of interest can be, and we will certainly have a few to deal with" Michael agreed &amp; continued "but if you were to go into those rooms it would be a legal slam dunk for them, if I was their lawyer, I'd have the entire case dismissed within 10 minutes of starting" he had to be blunt to drive his point home.

Gibbs let out a breath as he looked at the man, did he believe him &amp; stay away? He never liked lawyers, but that was mainly because of MacDonald, but his girl was about to start working in the profession &amp; this man who was now his daughter's boss was speaking with not only conviction but passion seemed very sure of himself.

"I'm not their lawyer but I am **_your_** lawyer Jethro &amp; as such I cannot allow you to do this" Michael remarked calmly "I want to make sure that the other side gets no easy or otherwise way out of this, I want them locked up for the rest of their lives and will do what I can to make that happen" the more time he spent thinking &amp; talking about this the more angry he got, nailing the men to the wall was something he was looking forward to!

Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat, they'd only barely agreed to have him &amp; wife come on as their lawyers, but he was already thinking about what he needed to do, court &amp; everything was still weeks away! He closed his eyes &amp; let out a long silent breath, he now realised the man was right. He opened his eyes again &amp; saw both Michael &amp; Jenn watching him cautiously "who would interrogate them then?"

Jenn breathed a sigh of relief "well, I was thinking Fornell &amp; Tony would lead the interrogation team, Tripoli is also back on deck &amp; wants to help" she remarked, hoping he would be ok for the pair to lead the team in his absence.

"Wouldn't there be a conflict of interest with them doing it too? They could claim that as my senior agent &amp; friend, I convinced them to ask certain things" Gibbs remarked, the thought suddenly coming to him, maybe this could get him back into that room!

Jenn wondered if maybe he was right, but couldn't this point be argued for the entire agency?

"They could claim that Jethro, and they probably will try to, but it will one they will loose" Michael answered "a case like this, if we boil down to the fact that it involves an NCIS Agent &amp; his dependant family, there will be agents apart of the case &amp; legal proceeding from both within this agency &amp; others. It's only natural for the agent to bring in help from fellow agents to deal with the situation. I am more than comfortable in managing that, what the judge would draw the line at though would be you directly involved in it, once it was over" Michael had no qualms in dealing with this conflict, but there was a line.

Jenn was glad for that answer, this whole thing was a completely new level of everything really, she'd have to manage this all on the fly! "Well Jethro, can they lead them team?"

Gibbs let out another sighed breath "fine" he couldn't really think of anything else to say to get himself in that room.

"Cynthia, please ask Agents DiNozzo &amp; Fornell to come into my office now" Jenn said into her speaker.

Michael wanted to use this moment to mention something else "Jethro, it might be an idea to see if we can find anyone other than your family who would be willing to testify against MacDonald &amp; those men's behaviours whilst they were in Houston"

A name came to Gibbs's mind instantly "Marine Lt Michael Bond will" he hoped the boy would offer it himself, otherwise he'd order him to!

"Lt Bond?" Michael queried

"There's something you probably need to be caught up on" Gibbs remarked "we're adding a court martial to the long list of things to get done"

"We need proof Jethro" Jenn remarked "solid proof" she added

"McGee's working on it" Gibbs remarked

"If I might ask what you're talking about?" Michael asked

"Long story short, that bastard somehow used some connection with a marine 2nd Lt Rooney to get rid of Kelly's boyfriend. He got Rooney to change his deployment orders to have him go overseas &amp; make certain when Kelly left with Phoenix that she remained within the United States, so that she wouldn't go to him" Gibbs answered, he really didn't like talking about this in front of Jenn, it was hard enough as it was but in front of her, not the easiest thing!

Michael's eyes widened "let me bring someone else into this discussion if I may?" he asked looking between the pair, he drew a nod &amp; dialled his phone "Jim, can you join me upstairs in the Director's office please"

Gibbs waited, he was curious as to who this Jim was &amp; it only took another moment before the door opened revealing Tony, along with Fornell &amp; another guy. This man he presumed was Jim, he looked maybe 5 years younger than himself, solid build with dark brown hair &amp; eyes, he definitely had the law enforcement build.

"Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, this is Jim Nelson my lead investigator" Michael said wanting to introduce the pair before everyone else.

"Agent Gibbs" Jim greeted shaking the man's hand, he couldn't believe what Michael had told him.

"Jim" Gibbs nodded, he wondered what the guy was doing here, they were the investigators.

"Director Sheppard, Jim Nelson" Michael said introducing the pair.

"Director" Jim greeted

"Mr Nelson" Jenn greeted

Michael flashed a look at Tony &amp; Fornell before looking at Jim.

"Already met Agent DiNozzo &amp; Agent Fornell" Jim remarked

Michael nodded before turning his gaze back to Jethro &amp; the Director "Jim has worked with me for the last 10 years prior to that he was a detective both on the west coast &amp; here on the east coast."

Tony waited wondering where Michael was headed with this.

"What you just told me about MacDonald and this 2nd Lt Rooney and the switch of orders" Michael remarked and continued "I can only presume he would have to have had substantial leverage over the man, going back a fair way &amp; I know you're the investigators but you've all got a lot on your plates and Jim is an expert at finding even the smallest of connections between people, I'd like to suggest that he at least help look into that aspect"

Gibbs wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth "any help is appreciated" he nodded

Jenn was a little surprised that he'd agreed so quickly to the help, but she had another matter to deal with "yes the help would be appreciated" she said before turning her attention "Agent DiNozzo, Agent Fornell I'd like the pair of you to take the lead on all interrogations of all the assailants, Agent Tripoli should be arriving as we speak &amp; he will give you a hand."

Tony shared a look with Fornell before looking to Gibbs "boss?" he was floored that he'd let her take him off the interrogations!

Gibbs let out a sigh "I can't do them"

Fornell was gobsmacked "you're not doing them?" he didn't think the almighty would keep him out of that room with those men!

"No he isn't" Jenn remarked "Gibbs can't do any of the interrogations nor will he be signing off on any of the reports, that Agent DiNozzo you will be doing."

Tony's eyes widened, he was signing everything off? Really? What the? He cast his eyes around the room and looked to Michael &amp; that's when it hit him. Gibbs couldn't do it because he was well, the victim, at least him &amp; his family were the victims, so he couldn't do the interrogations, nor could he sign off on any of the reports. All of it was now his responsibility, and Fornell's, but mainly his. He swallowed the lump in his throat, he was taking full responsibility &amp; ownership of a case that would have such a huge impact on his boss, the man whom he looks up to immensely and had given him so much, so much so that he respected and valued his opinion like a father, much more than his own father. It was also going to have a major impact on his family, not to mention that every NCIS agent would know about this case and be looking for it done to perfection, yea no pressure! He drew himself to full height, he wouldn't let the men get out of anything! He'd make sure there was no chance of them getting away with anything! He'd do this for Gibbs, for his boss, he wouldn't let him &amp; his family down! He'd worked so hard to make his boss proud thus far &amp; he'd just keep going! He would make Gibbs proud!

* * *

**A/N: Tony will definitely be stepping up! And that was definitely a hard sell to Gibbs! A really hard one, and he'll still struggle a bit with it, but i would say Michael is right, they don't want the men to get out of any of it! Tony won't let Gibbs down though! **

**Jack on his way, they're still trying to find Mike &amp; Rooney is also going be there soon, Joanne is still in her coma.. so much going on!**

**Just another plug for my Facebook/Instagram/Twitter pages, there's some new fan-art about to go up, so come check it out &amp; say hello!**

**Facebook url &amp; then: /A-Chance-Encounter-verse-1107748372628862/**

**Instagram Account: shellycreates **

**Twitter: ozshellycreates**

**You know I love to hear your comments, so review away! More up soon!**


	74. Chapter 74

**A/N: Hi everyone, here's another chapter, sorry for the delay, RL has been manic! And I wanted to get to a certain point for this chapter. To my latest followers/favourites, welcome aboard! So glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, thank you so much! You all rock!**

**To my guest reviewers: Sue Dooley: Thanks! Tony will do great! He'll make Gibbs proud**

**Momcat: Thank you! Tim is falling yea, so he will be say dissapointed. Gibbs will find it a challenge to stay away from the reports &amp; checking it, but Tony will do well. Regarding RL, its actually winter her in Australia - a very cold one! I wish I could go to somewhere warmer, so I'm in the middle of university semester!**

**Guest: Thanks for your review, Tim &amp; Kelly didn't have scenes where they were totally hooked, but they did have moments eariler one, when she made her escape home where it was just then, and the pair did get an appreciation for each other. Tim's not upset upset, but he will be say dissapointed at the lost chance.**

* * *

"Kelly darling, I know you're concerned about Mikey, but we have to be patient &amp; wait for the base to go off lockdown from their exercise" Shannon said gently to her girl as they sat on the couch together.

"I just want to hear from him, know he's ok" Kelly sighed, she just wanted to hear his voice.

"I know you do darling" Shannon conceded "I remember a time when dad was at work, he'd barely gotten back from his deployment, you were about 5 months old &amp; I really wanted to talk to him, no I wanted him to come home. I tried calling the base looking for him &amp; like now, they said the base was on lockdown &amp; no calls were going through" maybe sharing this would help her girl understand that they couldn't always contact their loved ones when on a military base.

Kelly just rested into her mum &amp; listened.

"I got so frustrated about the lack of communication &amp; I was calling almost every 2 hours that the operator eventually hung up on me &amp; told me not to call back" Shannon remarked

"What did you do then?" Kelly asked looking up to her mum.

"There was nothing I could do, I had to wait for the base to go off lockdown &amp; for dad to call me" Shannon answered.

"Did dad call you?" Kelly asked

"I did" Gibbs remarked from near the door, he'd come in earlier without either realising but he let them speak as soon as he realised what his wife was talking about. He moved to sit down with them &amp; smiled at his girls "I called mum as soon as my C.O. had finished speaking to me about how mum tied up so much of the operator's time"

"You got into trouble for mum calling the base?" Kelly asked surprised

"Not trouble angel, he knew I was recently back from a deployment &amp; a new father to boot. He counselled me on how as a marine we have to sometimes not be reachable to our families even if we want to be" Gibbs answered, to him, this was one the hardest aspects of being a marine, not being able to be in communication with his girls when he was at home but working.

"OK" Kelly breathed, she realised why her parents were talking to her about this, she let out a breath, guess she'd just have to wait until after lunch to get in contact with the base &amp; speak to Mike.

Shannon &amp; Gibbs shared a smile, glad the little story had help her realise she needed to be a little patient.

Kelly wondered something though "what did mum want?"

Gibbs smiled "didn't tell me over the phone, just said I had to get home"

"What had happened?" Kelly asked, maybe something had gone wrong?

"I thought something was wrong with you, so I bolted home" Gibbs remarked, at the time he thought there was something massively wrong with his baby girl but "when I got home, the sight wasn't what I had expected"

"what?" Kelly wondered

"Mum was lying on the floor right next to you on your play-mat &amp; she was grinning ear to ear. She beckoned me over in a rush" Gibbs said smiling at his wife.

"Why?" Kelly asked, her parents were just smiling at each other.

Shannon cuddled her girl but smiled at her husband "you had rolled over for the first time &amp; I wanted him to see you roll"

Gibbs returned the smile "I dropped down next to you, left a little room. Mum put you on your stomach, I smiled at you &amp; the next thing I knew you had rolled over onto your back &amp; smiled up at me. I got the biggest shock of my life, you then rolled onto your stomach &amp; started playing with my fingers. Couldn't believe it, it was definitely worth rushing home for" he finished with a smile to his little girl, my gosh, his little girl had been so little back then, she was now 21!

Kelly saw her parents just smiling at each other but wait "you kept calling the base because I rolled over?"

"I did" Shannon nodded "dad had missed your birth, your first smile, I didn't want him to miss another first &amp; hear about it over the phone" she finished letting a tear run down her cheek. Her husband has missed so many firsts now with not just their girl, but their boy too.

"I'm glad mum called, because I loved seeing it" Gibbs remarked as he wiped away the tear from his wife's cheek "and I'm not going to miss any firsts anymore" he knew what his wife was thinking, because he was thinking it too. What he knew though was that he wouldn't be missing another moment of any of their lives!

Gibbs just sat there with his girls for a few moments caressing each of them, they needed it, all three of them. He knew though it was time to move on "Kell angel, Tony wants to know if you're ready to do your interview?"

"I guess" Kelly shrugged, she was both feeling a little better about not being in contact with Mike &amp; down about all things her dad had missed.

"Ok, let's go &amp; get it over and down with, mum &amp; I will be there for all of it" Gibbs remarked, he certainly wasn't going to not be there for it &amp; knew his wife would feel the same way.

* * *

Kelly let out a breath as she typed, she was trying to write but not focus on what she was writing, it was really hard though, she just tried letting the words flow from her fingers without really going through her brain. She was used to writing long reports for college, but her statement on what had happened was just too emotional. She was blocking it out as best she could, it was a technique her mum had taught her. When she was younger she found herself unable to write about certain topics without crying so her mum helped her work out ways to curb her emotions &amp; just write, it had helped her so much! Right now one of the emotions she was trying to block out was her worry for Mike, she understood what her parents had told her &amp; logically she knew it was valid, but it still didn't stop her worrying about him, she just wanted to hear from him!

As she sat there though she grew more &amp; more well, gobsmacked, she'd been subtly watching her dad for a good 20 minutes and she really wasn't believing what she was seeing, how could he be soo slow?! He was working on his statement on a laptop just like she was. He had said he wanted to be here in the conference room with them instead of at his desk and he was typing, well finger stick typing if you could call it that &amp; my goodness, he was so so slow!

Gibbs sat there, he was typing up his statement, he couldn't actually write the report &amp; he was still annoyed about that! He'd done his interview like his girl had, and what an experience that was! being on the other side of the table for that one! Now though, he had to write it up from his perspective, and it was painstakingly slow, his wrecked shoulder certainly wasn't helping the matter! And he'd just taken another dose of painkillers, his various wounds were still hurting &amp; as much as he tried to hide the pain, his wife could see the moment the painkillers wore off &amp; demanded he take more. His wounds though weren't the only reason for his lack of concentration, his mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, he was thinking about how his wife was going in her interview with Fornell, he wished he could be there, but for starters he wasn't allowed &amp; for another, he agreed with his wife that they shouldn't leave their girl alone right now.

Gibbs knew the chat his wife and he had had with their girl had calmed her a little about not being able to communicate with the base in Frankfurt, or in particular with Mike but she was still fairly tense about it. And right now, the only pair of people that had any hope of keeping her calm were the pair of them, they were actually trying to isolate her because they could handle her mood, others on the other hand were finding it a challenge. Ok, if he really thought about it, he handled it because that's what he'd do, he was her dad &amp; would always handle things for her, but he wasn't really comfortable handling this, Shannon was far more at ease handling this.

This in itself was fraying his nerves, it was complete &amp; utter new territory for him, having to come to terms with the fact that his girl not only had had a boyfriend, but was apparently together with the boyfriend she'd been with for 2 years, and that boy was a marine, and an officer! yea, this was a lot to take in! A crap load if he really thought of it, he'd read through Mike's service record &amp; he had to say he was impressed, the kid was definitely a high achiever in the academic side of things but his physical fit-rep's &amp; weapons proficiency tests were outstanding as well. He basically seemed to be the type of guy that would fit the 'marine poster boy' model, he was sure there was something there to find that he wasn't good at, that was 'wrong' with the boy, he needed something that he could press the boy on to find out what he was made of.

What Gibbs knew though right at this point in time was he was being stared at by his girl &amp; he had no idea why, after a moment longer he finally looked to her "what?" he just hoped it wasn't going to be the same question she'd asked all morning, 'can't you call Frankfurt back already?'

Kelly didn't realise he'd noticed her staring "ahh….. you need some help typing?" she didn't what say he was going slow, and maybe it was because of his shoulder that he was slower than he should be.

"You've got your own statement to write up Kells" Gibbs remarked "do you need some help?" the other reason he was in here &amp; not at his desk, was so he could give his family support while they wrote their statements up. He knew it wouldn't easy for any of them &amp; wanted to give them whatever support they needed.

"It's ok, I'm almost done" Kelly remarked "I can help if you need it, it can't be good for your shoulder" she added.

Gibbs got a little confused, he moved his chair closer to her "Kell angel, your statement has to be thorough, it has to detail everything you went through with Tony" he said calmly as he stroked her back, they'd done her interview first but even with her having gone first she couldn't be done yet, it was way too quick.

"It is detailed, it's about 7,000 words" Kelly said quietly as she leaned into her dad, talking about what she'd written wasn't that easy, the interview had been hard enough.

"You've written 7,000 words already?" Gibbs asked surprised, he looked at the screen &amp; he saw that she was already over 10 pages, my gosh!

"Yea" Kelly nodded quietly

Gibbs realised she'd gone quiet again, just like she had during the interview "come 'ere angel" he encouraged as he pulled her into his lap "now, can you find us a game to play on this thing?" he smiled into her ear, they could have a short break.

Kelly smiled as she leaned into her dad, the feeling of security was unmatched. Yea, she felt safe with Mike &amp; her mum of course, but it was different, sitting in her dad's lap with his arms wrapped around her she just never felt safer "what type of game?"

Gibbs considered it but "you choose angel, whatever game you want" he really had no idea about any games these days.

Kelly considered it "Pac-Man face off" she finished with a smile.

Gibbs licked his lips with a smile "sure, Pac-Man it is, ladies first" he remembered playing Pac-Man with her when she was a kid.

* * *

Fornell took a breath "Thank you Mrs Gibbs, I think that covers it" this had been one of the most difficult and awkward victim statement interviews he'd ever done "once you've written yours up you can give it to Agent Wallace, he'll check it off"

"Of course" Shannon nodded, this hadn't exactly been easy, but she was glad her husband wasn't here for it "you're not going to show it to Jethro are you?"

Fornell he had to wonder why she didn't want him seeing it "you don't want him to see it?" he asked, he just couldn't help himself.

"I'd rather not, he wouldn't shall I say, be thrilled with my various exchanges between the trucks I took" Shannon admitted, he really wouldn't!

Viviane had sat in on the interview for two purposes, one to make sure Shannon had the right support during the interview &amp; the other so she could get a better understanding about everything. This was the 3rd interview she'd sat through and it just got worse &amp; worse! And she had one to go, Phoenix's, she wondered how that would go? Right now though, she had to admit she understood Shannon's reasoning. Her husband would hardly be thrilled if she hitched numerous rides with truck drivers across half the country!

Fornell realised what she was getting at "of course ma'am, I will ensure Wallace does not allow Jethro to see it" he finished looking to his agent whom nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" Shannon said, letting out a breath, she wondered something though "if I could ask, how long have you been friends with Jethro?"

"A while ma'am" Fornell commented, he thought it best to not say a single word about the fact that Jethro had introduced him to Dianne. He wondered when &amp; how his friend would tell her about his well, ex's, that would be sticky! Wait a sec, he just found about his wife &amp; daughter, well family being dead, then alive, did Dianne know about them? He'd have to come back to that, best get back on topic "He's one of the best men I know, best instincts by far"

Shannon let out a small smile "I'm aware of his instincts, did he take care of himself?"

Fornell really wasn't liking where this conversation was going "best he could ma'am" he had to stop this from continuing "I'm not trying to be rude ma'am, but I need to check on a few things before I do some more interviews" he really wasn't feeling comfortable with these questions.

Shannon nodded "of course, sorry to delay you" she knew he was side-stepping the question, but she wanted to get some sort of an idea about it, she needed something before going to the house.

Viviane watched as Agent Wallace escorted Shannon out of the room she then looked to Fornell "the man didn't take care of himself I take it?"

Fornell sighed "he took care of himself like any guy would, a guy who'd lost everything &amp; everyone he'd love" whilst he'd never known about Gibbs family before a few days ago, he'd had a more than ample time over the past few days to think about just how his friend acted and his reaction to certain situations &amp; alike, they were making so much more sense now! He just wished his friend had told him about it earlier!

Viviane saw the truth in his eyes &amp; it was a sad truth "its being fixed now"

"That it is" Fornell agreed "and I want these men to rot in jail!"

"Rot they shall" Viviane agreed "you put it together, make it air tight &amp; I will ensure they don't get away from the charges"

"Deal" Fornell agreed, this was the first lawyer he actually liked working with!

* * *

Jack was ever so glad to be in DC, while he knew he had to stay behind &amp; make sure his store was ok &amp; everything got taken care of he was glad to be in DC now. Though it did feel strange to be here, it had been a great many years since he was last here. He knew it wouldn't be all rosy, especially with his son but after everything he'd learnt he just had to be here. He was following Agent Banks towards the building when he caught a sight and just had to stop.

Banks saw Jack stop &amp; the reason for it, he knew he'd stay here for now "I'll take your things inside for you Mr Gibbs, if you have trouble at reception please just call me" though he would give them a heads up on him coming &amp; get the relevant visitor badge sorted, just in case Gibbs hadn't done so yet.

Jack looked to the young man "Thank you Thomas" he nodded before he moved closer to the sight before him.

Henry smiled as he received another pass "that's quite the right foot you've got there Phoenix" they'd been out here for a fair while &amp; he had to admit, the young boy was quite good, especially with encouragement.

Nix smiled "thanks, I've even beaten Keeps! And I almost beat Mike too"

"Once shrimp, once" Samuel remarked coming closer to the trio.

"Could do it again" Nix grinned

Samuel gave him a smirk "ah huh, not likely"

"Have you heard from your friend Lieutenant?" Henry wondered

"The base is undergoing an emergency drill sir, but I haven't heard anything else. Spoke with his brother Myles too &amp; he hasn't spoken to his brother since midnight &amp; he was still trying to work out when he could get back here" Samuel answered, that had been a fun conversation too!

"You spoke to Myles?" Nix queried, he really liked Myles!

"I did" Samuel nodded as he crouched down "he wanted me to tell you that he will get here as soon as he can, but you need anything &amp; you can call him. You can call me, Mike, Myles like always shrimp. I'm also betting you can even call Harry &amp; Henry here from now on too" he'd always be there for Phoenix.

"Absolutely" Henry remarked "I live but blocks away from where your dad's place is &amp; Harry's other grandparents are but blocks from where you are currently staying, you can call any of us" he said sincerely.

"Thanks" Nix whispered, feeling a little overwhelmed, he'd never had so many people available to him!

Henry smiled but he could see that the boy felt a little overwhelmed "what's say to a bit of 2 on 2, if you can stick around for a little while Lieutenant?"

"Would be my pleasure" Samuel smiled, but he caught sight of an older gentleman standing a short way away, just watching them, but he watching Phoenix more to the point. He took a protective stand in front of the young boy "can we help you?" he asked loud enough to be heard.

Henry had seen the shift in the young marine &amp; turned instantly, if the kid felt trouble, it wouldn't be good. What he saw was an older gentleman, that may have looked familiar, he wasn't sure? He though, like Samuel changed his stance to be in front of Phoenix.

Harry's eyes went straight to the person Samuel had spoken to &amp; his eyes widened, ow boy! He had to act fast! "Mr Gibbs" he greeted kindly

Jack had seen a young marine tense &amp; move to protect his grandson, he didn't know who he was but it actually filled him with comfort that he had people around him that would protect him, he wasn't quite sure who the older gentleman was either, but was glad when Harry spoke "Harry"

Henry's eyes flashed to his grandson quickly before resting back on the man, Mr Gibbs? It could only be on person "Jackson?"

Jack took the older gentleman in, he then looked between him &amp; Harry &amp; saw something, a memory twigged "Henry" he nodded

Samuel swallowed, shit! Had he just blocked Phoenix's grandfather from approaching? Crap!

Nix had moved to the side of Keeps &amp; saw his grandfather "Hi" he greeted

Jack smiled down at his grandson "its wonderful to see you again Phoenix" he didn't want to be too presumptuous and go for a hug.

Henry could see that Jack was trying to restrain himself from reaching his grandson, he couldn't imagine the pain of loosing a grandchild only to learn about everything that Jack had. He saw though that Jack had slightly shifted focus &amp; thought it best to do the introductions "Jackson, this is Lt Samuel Atkins, he's a good friend of Kelly's from college"

"and mine" Nix added

"And I beg your pardon, and a friend of Phoenix's" Henry smiled

"Pleased to meet you Lieutenant" Jack greeted extending his hand.

"Pleasure's mine sir" Samuel greeted shaking his hand "apologises for before" he added trying to back-peddle.

"Nonsense" Jack waved away "you saw someone you didn't know taking particular interest in Phoenix &amp; moved to protect him, that does not bother me one bit, I'm grateful in fact"

"We were going to play some soccer, did you want to join us?" Nix asked, he wasn't sure if his grandfather could do it, but he really hoped he said yes!

"Not sure how good I will be, but I would love to Phoenix" Jack smiled, he wasn't going to be able run around, but he could definitely try to participate. He could see that his grandson really wanted him to try, so he would of course oblige.

* * *

Shannon walked into the conference room unsure what the mood would be like, they'd managed calm their girl down, but she wasn't sure how her husband would go managing her right at this point in time. Her mood went up &amp; down, which tied in with her worry about for Mike.

She wasn't expecting this though, her husband was sitting with their girl in his lap, and they were both focusing on the same laptop screen &amp; she wasn't sure what they were doing, but both were laughing "what's going on here?"

"Dad's Pac-Man just died, for the fourth time in a row!" Kelly laughed "I win" she grinned

Gibbs smiled as he shook his head "I haven't played the game in many years missy, I'm rusty"

"Neither have I" Kelly retorted with a grin "and I didn't die four times in as many minutes"

Gibbs shook his head as he chuckled "give it time"

Kelly smiled, playing this with her dad had been fun "looking forward to next time, but I need the bathroom"

Shannon watched as their girl left the room before turning back to him "Pac-Man? I thought you were both working on the statements?" truth be told though she was glad the mood was better!

Gibbs pulled her into his lap "on break &amp; somehow Kells is almost finished hers already, how I have no idea"

"She's used to typing things up for college, and she is fairly fast at it Jethro" Shannon remarked "do you need a hand typing yours darling?" she didn't want him overly taxing his bad shoulder.

* * *

Tony was busy preparing for his next interview, him &amp; Fornell were splitting the nasty ones and the other ones, they were also getting SSA Tripoli's assistance in the nasty ones, there were a few to get through! He'd done Kelly's, and would do Phoenix's after lunch while Fornell had done both Gibbs's &amp; Shannon's. He just couldn't fathom having to interview his boss, nope! No way! He'd also interviewed one of the assailants already &amp; would do another on later today after Phoenix's interview.

"Ah Tony" Ziva commented

Tony looked up "yea?"

"Tripoli says that Barret isn't budging &amp; doesn't believe MacDonald is dead, he wants permission to arrange to take Barret to autopsy to show him the body" Ziva requested

Tony nodded "clear it with Ducky, he's in the middle of an autopsy as we speak, but yea take him down"

Ziva headed back to her desk as she heard the lift ding, it wasn't unusual so she sat down &amp; went to dial Ducky.

Tony noticed a young marine had exited the lift &amp; was approaching their area, he was looking around like he didn't know where he was going &amp; when he drew closer he spoke "can I help you Lieutenant?" he then noticed the name badge &amp; his eyes widened, holy cow!

"Ah, yes sir, I looking for…" he began

"Mike!" Kelly yelled as she rushed forward towards him.

* * *

**A/N: So, lots going on! Mike's here! How'd he get here so fast though? And Jack's back! They family are getting through their interviews, as are Tony &amp; Fornell, but Barrett not beliving Mac's dead, well he'll be the body soon enough!**

**I was asked for a listing of characters outside our core group, because there are a lot! So check out my facebook page for it! They'll also be some new fan-art going up soon!**

**Facebook url &amp; then: /A-Chance-Encounter-verse-1107748372628862/**

**Instagram Account: shellycreates - - - ****Twitter: ozshellycreates**

**You know I love to hear your comments, so review away! More up soon!**


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N: Here's another chapter folks, what can I say, RL has been crazy! To my latest followers/favourites, welcome aboard! So glad to have you with us on this journey! To my reviewers thank you so much for your comments, they keep me inspired! **

**To my guest reviewers:**

**Sue Dooley: Thanks! yea, there would be some awkwardness there.**

**Momcat: That's where my comes from "Oz" I'm Aussie! I've said it before &amp; i will say it again, I am not planning on breaking Tim's heart! He will just have to go through some strange feelings &amp; besides, a lot of the hurt he felt in the show was after Season 3, which is where this story is placed. Gibbs will have some feelings to work through with his girl the age she is, that's for sure.**

**Ladyaloysius: Thanks, yea, uni is very busy! I'm sure you're likewise. Gosh, I love to hear how much you &amp; everyone are loving this story so much! And yea, keeping Gibbs out of there is probably a good thing! **

**Let's get into it, and see just how Mike's arrival goes.**

* * *

Mike's eyes widened as he saw her "Kell!" he breathed out as he scooped her into his hold &amp; pushed himself backwards to be flush against the wall. He wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could, he was boiling from everything he'd heard, he just didn't want to let her go!

"Mikey" Kelly breathed as she wrapped herself around him, she had no idea how he'd gotten here so fast, but she couldn't care less! He was here &amp; that's all that mattered.

Tony watched as Kelly threw herself into the young man, and he stepped back until he was basically back against the wall, he saw the pair were now being watched by both Ziva &amp; Tim, as well as a few others.

"I'm here babe" Mike whispered into her ear, she was shaking so he rubbed her back in constant comfort "Mikey's here Kell, Mikey's here babe" he soothed

Kelly just kept herself buried into him for a few minutes before she felt his hand caress her head, so she pulled back just enough to look him in the eye, she had a few tears coming down her cheek as their gazes met.

Mike had brought them apart only enough so he could look her in the eye &amp; he swallowed the tears that tried to escape his own eyes as he wiped hers away "hey babe" he whispered before going into a quick kiss.

Ziva had taken the marine in, who she now knew was Lt Michael Bond, he was just over 6ft tall with brown hair, though it was extremely short, even for a marine it was short! His build was very solid, and from what she could see he had bluish grey eyes.

She watched as Kelly kissed him &amp; it wasn't exactly on the cheek, it was well, a very quick but none the less passionate kiss, she gave a look to her teammates. She saw Tony was trying not to stare &amp; give them some space, but he did keep looking their way every few moments. Tim though was trying to bury himself in his computer, but she knew for a fact that he'd seen the pair lock in an embrace &amp; kiss, his body language and facial expression were clear giveaways!

Kelly came out of the kiss and gave him a small smile "hey monkey" she smiled as they joined foreheads.

Mike smiled at his nickname as he pressed another kiss to her forehead &amp; wrapped his arms around her again before burying his head back into her. Gosh he missed her, her smell was just the same, fruity thanks to her shampoo of choice, with hints of coffee, thanks to her obsession with the drink, which both added to the unique smell he always attributed to her, not that he could describe it but it was just divine!

Kelly was loving being back in his arms, she smelt him in &amp; loved it, it was a musky woody yet fresh smell that was uniquely his, she'd missed it &amp; him so much! She took a few calming breaths before pulling back a little "how'd you get here so fast? And why didn't you tell me!"

"My C.O. gave me immediate clearance for some emergency leave &amp; I managed to get on the first transport out, at one of my plane hop stops my phone sort of.. well" Mike took a breath &amp; pulled a small bag out of his pocket "broke"

Kelly's eyes widened, his phone looked completely shattered! What did he do to it?

"Asked for a message to be sent via the communications unit, but I'm gathering that never happened?" Mike guessed

"No, I got no message, I was worried about" Kelly replied looking at him.

"I'm fine Kell, sorry to worry you babe, here now" Mike finished putting an arm around her again.

"Good" Kelly smiled leaning into him "come on" she whispered as she started walking with him back towards the hall.

Mike walked with her but as they got into a narrow corridor he stopped them "where we going?"

"In there" Kelly pointed to the conference room door, she looked back to him "you don't want to see mum &amp; Phoenix?" she asked curiously but cautiously.

"Of course I do Kells" Mike assured her, he did want to see them, he wanted to make sure they were ok, but, **_but_** "your dad in there too?" while he really wanted to see Phoenix &amp; Shannon, and he was still coming to terms with her being alive! He was damn nervous about meeting her dad! Actually, he was shitting himself!

"He was a few minutes ago" Kelly replied, the reaction her words received was for him to pull away from her &amp; start to check his uniform "what are you doing?"

"Making sure I'm presentable" Mike answered as he ran his hands down his pants. He'd decided to wear his full service uniform, meeting her dad in his utility uniform just would not do! He had to be as polished as possible, within regulation of course, if he could have worn his dress blues he would have! He'd made sure to fit his uniform perfectly on the plane when he changed before landing, but he had to make sure he was still perfectly presentable. It had to be perfect, not a single wrinkle could show! He rubbed the tips of shoes again to make sure not a single smudge showed or any dirt was present from the ride over from the airport.

Kelly suddenly realised what &amp; more to the point, **_why_** he was doing it "turn around" she remarked. She ran her hands over the back of his jacket &amp; down towards his pants, she smoothed it against his back and pulled it down tightly to make sure it was completely straight, just like she knew it had to be. She knew he was trying to make himself presentable for her dad &amp; now that she thought about it, she wanted him to look perfect too! She'd always wondered what her dad would think of Mike, think of the fact that she was going out with a marine, and she was about to introduce them! Oh boy! She tried swallowing her nerves at the impending meeting, but they were slowly bubbling to the surface.

Mike made sure his tie was perfectly straight before he too pulled his jacket down as tightly as he could &amp; centred it. He followed that by adjusting his belt and making sure that too was centred to perfection. His fingers then moved to his badges &amp; ribbons, making sure they were straight &amp; double, no triple, no quadruple checking that they were in the right order. He took a deep breath trying to prepare himself.

"Ready?" Kelly asked as she bit her bottom lip, this was happening way too fast! While she was super glad he was here, she'd had no time to prepare herself for him to meet her dad!

"No, but let's do it anyway" Mike replied with a small smile, he couldn't just stand here all day, he'd be a complete nervous wreck if he did that &amp; besides, marines didn't run from danger!

Kelly nodded taking another deep breath herself, she knocked on the door wanting to alert her parents that someone was at the door, when she heard a 'yea' acknowledgement she poked her head into the room. She saw her mum was now sitting on her dad's lap, hmm… they'd both probably want to shift from that position "ah, someone's come to visit" she remarked looking at her mum &amp; motioning her to come closer.

Shannon looked at her girl, all she could see of her was her head &amp; she looked nervous "whose here angel?" she asked as she rose, who could possibly be here to see them, that knew **_them_**?

Mike swallowed another lump as he heard Shannon's voice, he couldn't believe she was alive, he couldn't believe that bastard had done what he'd done!

"Ahh, well…" Kelly stuttered, she wasn't sure how either of them would take it "someone familiar" she said opening the door wider &amp; taking a step in, she hoped Mike would follow.

Shannon had taken a step towards her girl when she saw someone step in behind her "Michael!" what on earth?! When? How? What was he doing here? How? She was surprised to say the least!

Gibbs had risen as well &amp; his eyes widened at seeing him step into the room behind his girl. What on earth was he doing here in DC? He was supposed to be in Frankfurt! He was so not ready for this introduction! Not in the slightest! Guess he'd have to deal with it now, and he couldn't help but do an instant stocktake of the boy &amp; his uniform, he was clean cut, the uniform seemed in order &amp; his hair was cut to proper standards, and he while he looked nervous, he was standing marine straight. He'd give him a better look in a few moments, he was sure there was something he could find!

"Mrs G" Mike greeted through a swallow, this was weird, way weird! He couldn't believe she was standing here in front of him, in the flesh! He was trying to concentrate solely on her, he didn't want to look at Kelly's dad, not yet, those nerves would come to the fore, he was certain of it!

Shannon could see just how caught up with emotion he was, she certainly understood it "it's so lovely to see you Mikey" she smiled as she approached him, she placed her hands on his arms "wonderful to see you my boy" she repeated as she drew him into a hug. It felt so good to see him, she gave herself a smile at that familiarity of the boy in her arms, she knew her daughter would be happy, likewise her son, but so was she.

Gibbs stared wide eyed as his wife hugged the boy, Mike seemed to almost melt into her hug &amp; she was more than comfortable giving him a hug, guess this was the 2 year relationship coming into play. He flashed a look over to his girl &amp; saw that she was looking nervous, she was chewing her bottom lip, was she as nervous about this as he was?

Mike came out of the hug &amp; gave Shannon a small smile "really good to see you too" and it was, it was great to see her in the flesh. He could see though that he was already getting stared at by the man he knew was Kelly's dad, he swallowed the nerves as they boiled to the fore, this was going be fun! Fun? No, terrifying! The man looked just like he did from the few images Kelly had of him, hard-ass marine to the core. He was looking a little worse for wear though, and imagined the injuries were from what Keeps had told him about, it just added to the hard-ass impression!

Shannon smiled, she had questions for the young boy but she could feel the tension in the room rising, best to do the introduction. Turning she took a step back towards her husband, yes, while he was clearly trying to size the boy up, he was nervous "Jethro, this is Michael Bond" she turned back to Mike, but over his shoulder she saw her girl's nerves were mounting "Mike, this is Kelly's father, Leroy Jethro Gibbs"

Mike swallowed, but stepped forward, he made sure to be as straight as possible as he extended his hand "honoured to meet you sir" he greeted formally looking into the man's eyes. He wanted to give the man the respect of meeting his obvious challenge as well as showing that he didn't back down from challenges, he was a marine after all! He just tried to keep as still as possible, the nerves at meeting him were almost making him shake.

Gibbs took a step forward to meet the boy, he too was standing marine straight as he extended his hand "good to meet you Michael" he figured it wouldn't be welcome to address him with his marine title given the manner in which his wife had introduced them. He was however, not going to make this easy for the boy, not for a moment, he wouldn't give the impression of being 'easy' to please, he would demand the best, because that's what his girl deserved! He stared right into the boy's eyes trying to make him flinch &amp; see if he'd meet his challenge.

Kelly watched as her dad held Mike's hand, this shake was taking way too long to finish, she looked at her mum for help! The nerves were almost impossible to bare!

Shannon saw that her husband was trying to extend this shake to perhaps see what Mike was made of, she knew though that Mike wouldn't back down, and she could see her girl wanted this to desperately stop. She stepped up to her husband's side &amp; rubbed his back "so Mikey tell us, how did you get here so fast?"

Gibbs knew what the back rub was trying to do &amp; he had to admit, the young man holding his gaze for that time, he was impressed with his stance, he withdrew his hand &amp; took a step backwards.

Kelly breathed a massive sign of relief as they finished their handshake, that went, well, as best as it could possibly go? She took a few deep breaths to try to calm herself back down.

Mike took a step backwards &amp; closer to Kelly, closer to a safety net as he let out a breath, that had been the most terrifying introduction he'd done in a very long time, 100 times worse than meeting his new C.O.! He turned his attention though to Shannon "C.O. gave me approval for some immediate emergency leave, managed to hop a transport almost instantly" he explained.

Shannon smiled "how lovely, how long are you with us?" she knew he'd go for leave, she was surprised at how fast he got it though! Though under the circumstances maybe it was understandable.

Mike smiled "21 days" he said his eyes resting on Kelly.

Kelly smiled, loving the sound of that "great"

Shannon could see how happy that was making her girl "and you didn't tell us you were coming because?"

"Ahh, well, my phone kind of broke" Mike began, showing the bag that contained the remains of his phone "I did ask for a message to be sent here from the Manchester comms unit, but I'm gathering that message didn't eventuate"

Shannon looked at the bag &amp; the phone was well, broke wasn't the word for it, smashed was more like it but "what happened to your hand?"

Kelly had noticed the same thing this time, his hand looked liked it had a run it with a brick wall "what happened?" she asked as she took hold of it, there were cuts &amp; bruises aplenty.

"Just banged it up is all, it's fine" Mike said, trying to brush it off as he pulled his sleeve further down.

Kelly shared a look with her mum, neither were pleased with the response "banged up? Your hand looks like it went through a meat grinder!"

Gibbs got a look at his hand &amp; it looked, well to him, it looked like it'd had a run in with well, it looked similar to when he'd gotten his hand stuck in some barb wire fencing, what had the boy done to his hand?

"Its fine, couple of days be good as new" Mike replied

Shannon shook her head gently, she flashed a look to her husband &amp; then looked to Mike, could no marine actually admit when they were injured? "Kelly why don't you take him downstairs &amp; introduce him to Ducky, let him look at that hand"

"Who's Ducky?" Mike asked, he didn't want a fuss being made about it, nor did he want them to ask more questions about how he did it. And besides, he wasn't going to show that a simple banged up hand would bring him to seek medical attention, no marine did that!

"A doctor" Shannon answered, she saw a reply coming "don't want to hear it mister, that hand needs looking at, so get going" she felt like she was speaking to her husband! In the past these conversations tugged at her heart, but now, it was oddly nice.

"but.." Mike tried, he saw her raise an eyebrow, just like his mum! "right, the doctor, yes Mrs G" it was so weird that she could level the same look at him that his mum did, and it never ended well when the look wasn't answered with a 'yes'. He also noticed the stare he was getting from Kelly's dad, he was still getting really unnerved by the man!

"Too right we're going to see Ducky" Kelly added taking hold of his other hand &amp; heading out of the room.

Shannon watched the pair exit the room before turning to her husband, she wasn't quite sure what his reaction would be. She certainly wasn't expecting Mike to show up so she knew he wouldn't have been prepared for it one little bit! "Jethro darling? Are you ok?"

Gibbs exhaled a breath, he didn't even realise he was holding as he looked to his wife "he seems…"

Shannon waited a moment to see if he would continue but there was nothing "seems?"

"Ok" Gibbs finally let out, quietly, very quietly, but then he thought of something "he called you Mrs G, isn't that a little casual?" he thought it was very casual, and it definitely didn't show enough respect as far as he was concerned!

"A little casual? Casual in what way?" Shannon asked curiously, but then she thought she understood what he was meaning "you think it doesn't show enough respect?"

Gibbs nodded in agreement as their eyes locked on each other "it's too casual"

"Jethro, I assure you Michael is nothing if not respectful. He was raised to be nothing but respectful" Shannon remarked, she saw though he didn't like whole heartedly her response &amp; she thought she knew why "I assure you though, he will still be petrified of you &amp; your mannerisms towards him"

Gibbs pulled her into his hold around her waist "suits me just fine" he said with a smirk.

Shannon eyed him "you do remember the promise you made to me when we had our daughter don't you?"

Gibbs licked his lips before replying "I will never use a loaded weapon against the boy" he had plenty of other things he could &amp; would use!

Shannon wasn't sure she liked that answer, while it was the promise he made to her, the way he said it made her think he had some other ideas. She was well aware that he would exercise a high level of, what would she even call it, overbearing father of the girl? No.. imposing father of the girl? Not quite, imposing, overbearing, domineering, bossy, hard-ass father of the girl, maybe that would be a good word, or words for what his behaviour would be towards Michael. She knew it would be amplified by the simple fact that he'd missed on the years of Kelly growing up and this was his first chance to do this, something she knew was probably ingrained into being. His protectiveness of Kelly was always so extreme that she knew he would have acted very protective when she started dating &amp; not in the way Mac had. She would give him some leeway with this, but she would have to keep a close watch on him just to be safe.

* * *

**A/N: hmm.. me thinks Mike was slightly nervous in his meeting with Gibbs? And something gives me the impression that Gibbs plans on having some fun? Or rather, well.. I'm sure you can just guess.. but what happened to Mike's hand and why is he hesitant to tell them? Nix will be excited to see him, but what will Jack of make of him? And could they run into someone they weren't expecting to?**

**Just another plug for my Facebook &amp; fan pages, They'll also be some new fan-art going up soon! So check them out!**

**Facebook url &amp; then: /A-Chance-Encounter-verse-1107748372628862/**

**Instagram Account: shellycreates - - - ****Twitter: ozshellycreates**

**You know I love to hear your thoughts, so review away, more up soon!**


	76. Chapter 76

**A/N: Hello faithful readers! Thank you so much for sticking with me, i know its been a while, what can i say, RL! Uni is back up &amp; this semester looks to be a chaotic one, so i'm not sure how often I will able to update, but I will do my best to not leave it too long between chapters, but please be patient. To my recent favourites/followers, welcome aboard! To my reviewers, thank you so much! You keep me inspired! **

**Now, let's see where things are at..**

* * *

Kelly led Mike down the hall &amp; spying an empty meeting room she dragged him inside &amp; closed the door.

Mike looked at her curiously "not that I mind not going to see that Doc babe, but why are we in here?"

Kelly just grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck "so I can do this" she whispered before leaning in &amp; giving him a passionate kiss.

Mike grinned coming out of it "that was pretty important, this too" he grinned as he lifted her up &amp; gave her another kiss. That first kiss in that big orange room while nice, was too quick. But as a marine it wasn't really proper to show too many public displays of affection, this private moment was just what he needed. He never wanted to let her go, he went to take a stronger grip of her legs that were wrapped around his waist when he heard the door start to open, shit! He dropped her to the ground instantly &amp; straightened his uniform as quickly as he could.

Kelly had really been enjoying the kiss when she heard the door start to open, she felt Mike lower her instantly, but she jumped down the rest of the way &amp; hastily straightened her top, damn it! She saw who it was, and was mildly relived "Lt Robertson" she greeted, but then she saw another person enter "Ted"

Ted's eyes widened at seeing Kelly in their room "Kelly" but then he took in the young man standing next to her, marine uniform &amp; that name tag, well, it seemed that the missing boy had been located &amp; he was right here in Washington! The other thing he realised was that both of them were looking rather flushed, just like they had been interrupted.

Kelly knew she looked flushed, and she wasn't exactly thrilled that she had been interrupted, especially by Ted! He would likely tell her dad about this in an instant "Ah, hi, um, this is my boyfriend Mike Bond" she said to him "this is Vincent Robertson, he's from the Seattle SWAT team, and this is Ted Taylor he's from the DC SWAT team, and he also lives behind my dad" she explained to Mike.

Mike's eyes flashed wide open for a moment, a SWAT Lieutenant that obviously knew her father? Crap! He straightened up as best he could "pleased to meet you sir, Lt Michael Bond" he greeted Ted, before turning to other man "pleased to meet you too sir"

Ted saw that the sentence about him being Gibbs neighbour had caused an instant reaction, the boy had gone ramrod straight, this was going to be interesting! And maybe even a little fun too "Michael, nice to meet you too, guess you're safe &amp; not in Frankfurt"

"Ah, no sir. I managed to get out on the first available transport &amp; I tried sending a message through marine comms, but it didn't get through" Mike responded, did everyone know that Kelly had been looking for him?

"Might want to tell your friend Atkins that you're safe &amp; here, he's been trying to track you down most of the day &amp; its nice to meet you too" Robertson remarked.

"Will do sir" Mike nodded

"So what are the pair of you doing in here? Shouldn't you be in the conference room?... with your parents" Ted asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We just came from there, going to see Ducky but I just wanted a private moment, we'll ahhh… just go now" Kelly finished in a stutter, as she started to pull Mike out the door. She prayed Ted wouldn't say anything about this to her dad! She really didn't know what his reaction would be.

Ted had to stop them "Why are you going to see Ducky?"

Mike held Kelly back as he looked at the man "my hand is slightly injured sir" he explained showing it to him "Mrs G is insisting that I get it checked out"

"Then best get going" Ted suggested "oh, and I don't think its advisable for the pair of you to be in here again, it's a room that is in constant use"

Mike swallowed "yes sir" he walked out of the room with Kelly cursing himself, could that meeting have gone any worse? They got a little way away from the room before he asked "ah, just how close is your father to that Lt Taylor?"

"Ah, pretty close I'm afraid, sorry!" Kelly cringed.

Mike huffed, he would have to make sure to remain completely &amp; utterly respectable every damn minute! "great intro KG, and what's this Doctor like?"

* * *

Tony stretched his neck "so, who do you want next? The driver, Ainsworth, or maybe Acron?"

"The guy that was toe to toe with Gibbs &amp; Taylor in the alley?" Fornell queried.

"That'd be the one" Tony nodded, while he wanted a piece of that asshole, he had had his share of asshole interviews already, so he'd let Fornell take this one if he wanted to.

"Yea, I'll take him" Fornell nodded "you've got to do Phoenix's interview, that takes precedence"

Tony nodded in agreement "Tripoli's with Bardon?"

"Yeap" Fornell nodded "doing his interview as we speak, he'll wait for Ziva to be done showing Barrett the body before taking a crack at him"

Tony nodded "ok, so that only leaves Olsen then, he's being released from Bethesda at some point today"

"Don't forget that Lt Rooney guy" Fornell remarked "where's he at?" trying to juggle all these interviews wasn't exactly easy! And that doesn't even bring into it all the reports they'd have to run their eyes over from all the SWAT officers.

"Should be getting here anytime now" Tony answered "and McGee is almost certain the guy did what we think"

"Once he finishes we should get him onto the SWAT reports" Fornell remarked

"Yea, already got Maurice &amp; Banks going through them, once he'd finished looking into Rooney, he can work with them on it" Tony agreed, he was glad to have Fornell with him to co-ordinate all of this! There were so many facets to bring together, he'd never had such a complicated write up before!

"Either of you want coffee?" Ted enquired "heading downstairs to check on Nix &amp; grab a fresh round"

"Salvation sounds great" Fornell smirked.

* * *

Harry accepted the ball from his grandfather &amp; passed it to Nix "there you go Nix" he smiled

Nix smiled as he accepted it &amp; went to kick the ball past Keeps, he aimed to his right &amp; let out a huff, Keeps had palmed the ball away, damn it!

"Nice try shrimp" Keeps smirked, he wasn't going to let him score on him every time!

Nix sighed as he went to retrieve the ball that had rolled away, but moving a few steps away he drew up short, someone had picked the ball up &amp; was carrying back towards him, his eyes widened in surprise.

Henry had seen a young boy, perhaps a little younger than his grandson, pick up the ball and start to throw it between his hands as he started to approach Phoenix, but looking to Samuel, he had a feeling the boy was known, as he was being smiled at and the words that came out of the boys mouth only confirmed it.

"Now what have I told you squirt? You gotta aim low, he's too much of a lumberjack to get down fast to block the shot" came the smirked remark.

"Myles!" Nix grinned as he headed straight for him.

Jack shared a look with Henry as his grandson took off towards this boy, Myles, who'd just approached, he &amp; Samuel clearly knew him. Myles looked to be a little younger than his granddaughter, he was clean-cut, solid build &amp; short hair, he wondered who he was.

"Hey squirt" Myles smiled, he crouched down and spoke quietly "you ok bud?"

"Yeap!" Nix nodded "all good!"

"You sure?" Myles asked, he wanted to really make sure he was ok.

Nix nodded "Yea, I'm good" he answered sincerely.

"Hey dad" Ted remarked getting closer, he'd seen Nix rush up to a young boy &amp; that his father, son, Jack &amp; Samuel were all looking one "who's that?"

"Myles Bond sir" Samuel answered "one of Lt Michael Bond's younger brothers" he just didn't understand what he was doing here? He was supposed to be back in Texas!

Ted's eyes widened in surprise, now there was not one but two Bond boys here? He watched as the boy, Myles, took Phoenix into a hug.

Myles smiled &amp; ruffling his hair he smiled "glad to hear it squirt" he saw the boy go to lean in &amp; brought he into him for a hug "you're all good bud" he reassured as he squeezed.

Nix just smiled as he let Myles give him a reassuring hug.

Samuel approached the pair "Myley" he smirked.

Myles rose "Lumberjack" he smirked in response "you still take a while to get down"

"And is that still a bald patch from your headers?" Samuel smirked pointing to the top right hand part of his hairline.

"Looks like it" Nix grinned

Myles looked down to the grinning boy "I'll give you bald patch!" as he took a step closer grinning downwards.

"Introductions are needed Myles" Samuel remarked interrupting what was sure to have started had he not. He shared a look &amp; motioned behind himself to the group looking their way.

Myles looked over Keeps' shoulder &amp; saw a group of men looking their way, he realised Keeps was right &amp; recomposed himself.

Harry watched as the trio walked back the short distance to them, and he couldn't help but notice how close Myles was walking to Nix, and on closer inspection, he actually had his hand on Nix's shoulder, in a comforting way. Clearly this Bond family knew them, and not just Mike.

Samuel wanted to do this introduction properly, so he spoke as soon as they were respectably close enough, he looked at the elder Gibbs "Mr Gibbs sir, this is Myles Bond, one of Michael's younger brothers. Myles, this is Mr Jackson Gibbs, Kelly &amp; Phoenix's grandfather"

Myles eye's flashed wide open, their grandfather? Wow! "Great pleasure to meet you sir" he said extending his hand.

Jack smiled as he took his hand "it's a pleasure to meet you as well Myles"

"This is Harry Taylor, that friend of Kelly's I mentioned, his father Lt Ted Taylor &amp; his grandfather retired Captain Henry Taylor" Samuel said introducing Myles to the Taylor men.

Myles wasn't sure who to greet first, so he went for the closest one "pleased to meet you Captain Taylor, sir" he greeted extending his hand.

"Myles, pleased to meet you as well" Henry replied shaking the young man's hand, before he watched the young boy introduce himself to his son.

"Nice meeting you too, Myles" Ted remarked, this young boy looked almost identical to his brother &amp; he definitely was holding himself in a similar manner, he was guessing military school or something similar.

"Harry, friends call me H" Harry greeted him, he could see just how comfortable Nix was with him, so he wanted to be welcoming.

"Myles, friends call me Moby" Myles greeted in response.

With pleasantries exchanged Samuel wanted some answers "what ya doing here Myley?"

"Figured I'd come over as I wasn't sure how long it would take Mike to get leave" Myles answered, but his smile was reserved for Nix.

"Cool!" Nix grinned

"Your brother's here" Ted remarked

Myles did a double take "pardon sir?"

"Your brother, he's inside, just bumped into him &amp; Kelly" Ted further explained.

"Really?" Myles asked totally shocked "he never told me he'd gotten leave.." he didn't voice his concern, he hoped he'd gotten the leave approved &amp; not gone AWOL!

"Well, he's inside as we speak, he did something to his hand, so Kelly's taken him to see Dr Mallard" Ted answered, he could see the surprise on the boys faces "can take you to them if you'd like"

"If you wouldn't mind sir, that would be appreciated" Myles remarked, now worried about his brother, a brother who rarely hurt himself &amp; saw a doctor.

"I have to get back to my post, but we'll chat soon" Samuel remarked, he then looked to Myles "tell your brother to call me" he too couldn't believe Mike was in town without his knowledge.

"Sure" Myles nodded before looking down "what's say we go see the funny couple huh?"

Nix nodded, Mike was here too! This was awesome! "Yea, let's go"

"I've gotta scoot, starting shift soon" Harry remarked "can I get a lift pop?"

"Of course" Henry nodded "I'll run Harry to his precinct and collect Martha, Ted, anything in particular I can bring back?"

"We're all fine, thanks dad, Marth's already got the order ready" Ted finished with a smile down to Nix.

Nix just grinned in response, those pastries were delicious!

* * *

Ducky had finished up with his latest autopsy, glad he was rid of it, he despised the men that were currently in his drawers and could not wait until they were out of his room. He knew though that he was going to get a visit by Ziva and Timothy with one of the live men to see MacDonald's body. Once that was done, he could actually undertake MacDonald's autopsy, he was the last one he had to do.

"Mr Palmer, start the pre-autopsy checklist on that man" Ducky instructed pointing to the drawer MacDonald was in. He wanted to be done with all of them!

"Got it right here" Jimmy answered, but he heard the doors chime open, he expected to see Ziva &amp; Tim, but it wasn't, it was the director!

"Director" Ducky greeted "what can we do for you?"

"Just checking to see how the autopsy's are progressing, the case files are progressing at a good rate &amp; I just wanted to know how long before we can close this part of things" Jenn answered

"One to go Director, MacDonald's" Ducky remarked when he heard the doors chime again &amp; his eyes widened "Kelly" he greeted warmly but surprised, he then saw a young marine officer enter with her, who was this?

"Dr Mallard" Kelly greeted, she then saw "ah, Director" she greeted surprised.

Mike's eyes widened as he took in the woman, Director? What the NCIS Director?

"Kelly" Jenn greeted warmly.

"Something I can do for you my dear?" Ducky asked, he wasn't sure what she was doing down here but with the anytime arrival of Ziva with that man, he wanted her gone.

"Ah, Dr Mallard, Director Sheppard this Lt Michael Bond, my boyfriend" Kelly said with a smile to Mike, it felt good to say that again "Mike, Doctor Mallard &amp; Director Sheppard" she then saw Jimmy "and this is Jimmy Palmer"

"Dr Mallard sir" Mike greeted the elder man before looking at the Director "Director Sheppard, ma'am, pleased to meet you both, Jimmy"

"Nice to meet you as well Lt Bond" Jenn remarked surprised, the boy was here already? She knew about Gibbs's attempts to get in touch with the Frankfurt base trying to find him.

"Lt Bond" Ducky greeted, he waited for Jimmy to do likewise before speaking again "so what brings the pair of you down here?" he stowed his surprise at the 'boyfriend' comment, that was best dealt with at a later time.

"Ah, Mike's done something to his hand &amp; mum &amp; I want to see if you could take a look at it" Kelly requested

"Of course" Ducky nodded "why don't we go into my office &amp; I can take a good look" he suggested, he wanted the pair of them, especially Kelly, out of the autopsy room.

Jenn could see Ducky was trying to rush the pair and wondered why. She saw Jimmy start to lead them to the office when the door chimed again &amp; her eyes widened, Ziva and oh boy! She suddenly realised why Ducky was trying to rush through the greeting with them!

Mike turned at the noise as he saw the Doctor's eyes widen, he turned and was greeted with a sight that disgusted him. He growled as he pulled Kelly behind himself &amp; handed her his cover, he snarled not even noticing whom he was with, he didn't care!

"If it isn't GI Joe" Barrett smirked at seeing the young punk kid.

"Asshole" Mike snarled

Ziva's eyes widened at who was in here, what on earth was Kelly doing down here now? She saw McGee was just as surprised, Gibbs wasn't going to like this, not one little bit! She wondered if they could remove him for enough time for the Director to remove Kelly from the room? She was going to try something when..

"Well hello Louise" Barrett smirked, taking a step forward towards her.

"Kelly!" Mike barked, he gripped the man &amp; shoved back against the wall "her name is Kelly asshole!" barked again.

Tim's eyes were wide in shock at what Mike was doing, this young guy certainly had balls!

"Louise suits her better" Barrett smirked, he always did love riling this boy up!

"You wanna breath dickhead?" Mike snarled, the guy was a real dickhead!

Kelly wasn't liking this, she hated Barrett! He was as bad as Quinn was, but having Mike here with her was definitely helping, it always did.

"Lt Bond" Jenn called, she was more than taken aback by his sudden, well, it was rather Gibbs-like venom. However, she had to remove them from the situation, she knew Gibbs would not like this situation one little bit!

Mike knew what the Director wanted &amp; was about to step back when the doors opened again.

Ducky couldn't believe what was going on before his eyes, the one thing he knew though was that this boy, Michael, was extremely protective of Kelly, but when the chime went again, he wondered who it could be this time!?

"….i'm sure he'll be…" Myles was saying when he pulled up short, his eyes widened at what he saw, he instantly pulled Nix behind him &amp; pushed him towards Kelly "go to your sister" he urged before he drew himself up behind his brother.

Kelly brought her brother into her hold, she was shocked to see Myles, but comforted as well, having them both here right now was welcomed!

"Well if it isn't baby GI Joe" Barrett snarled

Myles snarled "dickhead"

Ted was utterly shocked that this man was down here while Kelly was! How on earth did this happen? Jethro wasn't going to be pleased! He couldn't really get his hands on this guy, Mike well, had that in hand, he placed himself in front of Kelly &amp; Phoenix creating another buffer, just as Myles, the Director, and Ducky had all done. He did however flash a look towards Jack who'd gone to stand next to his grandchildren, the disgust was clear on his face, he also saw concern.

Jack had quickly assessed the situation &amp; knew it wasn't good, while he didn't know who this man was, it was clear he was one of Mac's. He saw the tension throughout his granddaughter's body &amp; the flurry with which Myles had pushed his grandson into the waiting arms of his sister. He promptly went over to them as well to give them what support he could.

"And if it isn't the pathetic bo…" Barrett started

Mike slammed him back against the wall "shut the fuck up! Before I screw your nose just like your jaw!"

"Ask Johnson about screwed noses, you might get matching sets" Myles smirked "you say another word, and you will!" he added with a snarl.

Jenn realised enough was enough, she looked to Ted "Lt Taylor, why don't you take them back upstairs please"

Ted could only agree, he turned "Lets go back upstairs, come on" he motioned to Kelly. Even though there were plenty of bodies in the room &amp; the man was handcuffed, he made sure to keep himself between the kids &amp; that man. He wanted nothing more than to rip him a new one, but again, someone else seemed to be filling that void.

Kelly really couldn't get herself &amp; her brother out of there quick enough, she almost ran, but she was missing someone.

Mike took a firmer hold on Barrett as Kelly got herself &amp; Nix out of the room, he felt his brother, who he had no idea was coming to DC, push himself further into him too, obviously creating another layer of protection "I've told you already, you say another disparaging remark about a kid who has more potential than you could wish for in 10 lifetimes I would do more than fuck your jaw over &amp; I mean that!"

"Mike!" Kelly called from the hallway.

"Go Myles" Mike instructed "you're never to talk to either of them ever again!" he snarled at Barrett.

Ziva pulled Barrett away as soon as Mike had let up on his grip of the man, she pulled him down to the other end of the room "keep your mouth shut!" she barked

Mike kept his complete focus on Barrett until he was well down the other end of the room with 2 agents holding onto him. Feeling his brother's hand on his shoulder he finally retreated out of the room. He saw 2 marine MP's though "inside Corporal, that man isn't to leave until we have cleared the area, understood?"

"Yes sir!" the corporal answered as he came to attention, before following his partner into the room.

Ted followed them out only when all 3 Gibbs's, as well as the 2 Bond boys had exited the room, he passed the 2 MP's having heard their orders, seemed this boy was definitely a good sort. He however wanted to get them upstairs to Jethro &amp; Shannon fast, he knew they'd be hurting from that encounter. He saw though that Mike had taken not just Kelly, but Phoenix into his hold almost instantly.

Mike brought Kelly &amp; Nix into him "would never let him near you two" he soothed.

Nix had gone from elation to fear, he hated the guy, what made him feel somewhat ok was that Mike &amp; Myles were both there, and now being out of the room &amp; in Mike's hold was definitely helping.

Mike pulled away but only enough to crouch down, he put a hand on Nix's shoulder "you don't listen to a word he said, none of it. The man's a lowlife, who never amounted to anything, he's got nothing on you Phoenix. You're a thousand times better than any of them! Forget them, they don't matter to us anymore, ok?"

Nix nodded quietly "ok"

Mike gave him a small smile &amp; brought him into his hold "good to see you squirty, I'm here now" he whispered rubbing the boys back.

Myles watched as his brother soothed Nix so he went to Kelly "Hey KAGy, come 'ere" he smiled.

Kelly smiled &amp; went into a hug with Myles "hey"

Jack had watched these interactions with interest, he was glad they were now out of that room &amp; though he hadn't met this young man yet &amp; had only discovered his granddaughter had a boyfriend, he was quite impressed with his actions in protecting his grandchildren, as well as how he was handling things with his grandson. Yes his initial impressions of the boy, both of them in fact, was a good one.

* * *

**A/N: This wasn't where I wanted to end it, but I think it will have to do. So Mike certainly take kindly to the appearance of said ****bad guy but he didn't shrink, think he would have decked him, if given the chance! But just what will Gibbs make of what had just happened? And Mike's brother come too! Things are getting a little crowded, but they're getting sorted out, which is the main thing. Tony &amp; Fornell seem to have things going smoothly, but what will happen when Rooney arrives?**

**Just my regular plug for my Facebook &amp; fan pages, They'll also be some new fan-art going up soon! So check them out!**

**Facebook url &amp; then: /A-Chance-Encounter-verse-1107748372628862/**

**Instagram Account: shellycreates - - - ****Twitter: ozshellycreates**

**Not sure when I'll get my next chapter up, but I will try not make it too long.. in the meantime please let me know your thoughts! reading your reviews keeps me inspired!**


End file.
